L'héritière des Ténèbres et la Coupe du feu
by MeggieBuck
Summary: Le tournoi des trois sorciers a lieu cette année à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse Megan: des signes indiquent que lord Voldemort reprendrait des forces, les Mangemorts s'agitent. Si Voldemort devait revenir, et tuer Potter, alors les choses changeraient pour l'Héritière. Ce pourrait être l'occasion de renouer d'anciens liens. Tout dépend de qui seraient les puissants.
1. Chapter 1: Un fantôme du passé

**1**

 **UN FANTÔME DU PASSE**

 _Meganna Buckley._

 _J'ai entendu Snape dire ton nom, et c'est un nom que j'ai souvent entendu il y a treize ans. Je suis certain que tu es la fille de Meredith et Sylvius Buckley. Si c'est le cas, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu fais aux côtés de mon filleul. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se lie d'amitié avec une Serpentard. J'ai été très touché par ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je te demanderai de ne plus t'approcher de Harry._

 _Sirius._

Elle relut encore une fois la lettre avant de pousser la porte des Boyd.

\- C'était bien ? lança Emily depuis la cuisine.

Son rendez-vous avec Kevan Garrow, son petit ami, aurait sûrement été infiniment plus agréable si un oiseau tropical aux couleurs tapageuses ne les avait pas interrompus pour délivrer cette lettre inattendue.

Comment Potter pouvait-il la poursuivre jusque dans le Wiltshire ? Pourquoi Sirius Black, à la fuite duquel elle avait contribué au cours de l'année passée, venait-il lui demander ça ? Non seulement elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de ne pas fréquenter Harry Potter outre mesure, mais elle détestait par-dessus obéir à des ordres. Elle savait que son nom évoquait de douloureux souvenirs à ceux qui avaient connu Voldemort au pouvoir et la terreur que faisaient régner ses fidèles Mangemorts, dont les plus craints étaient ses propres parents – elle l'avait découvert l'été dernier lorsque l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley, Bill, avait reproché à Arthur et Molly de l'héberger. Cependant l'ancestrale famille Black était elle-même très connue pour son soutien aux projets de Voldemort à l'égard des « Sang de Bourbe » et des Moldus, Megan en connaissait quelques membres tels que Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, enfermée à Azkaban avec son mari, ou encore Phineas Nigellus, le directeur le moins aimé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Aussi loin que remontait la lignée, tous ses membres étaient passés par Serpentard – tous sauf Sirius. Il était mal placé pour lui reprocher son arbre généalogique.

La demande de Sirius n'avait aucun poids, elle pouvait très bien choisir de l'ignorer – surtout qu'elle n'avait aucun plaisir à se trouver près de Potter. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Elle fréquentait _qui elle voulait_. Notamment Ronald et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- On va bientôt diner ! l'informa Emily tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Pour l'instant je suis occupée, affirma Megan.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et jeta la lettre sur son bureau. Ce dernier ployait sur les piles de manuels de Défense contre les forces du mal, de Métamorphose ou de Potions. Les brouillons de ses dissertations pour la rentrée s'accumulaient entre les livres, noircis d'encre.

Elle sortit une plume d'un tiroir et tira un parchemin vierge d'une pile coincée sous une bouteille d'encre à moitié vide.

 _Sirius Black._

 _De la part de quelqu'un qui ne compte parmi ses ancêtres que des Mangemorts ou des partisans de Voldemort, ta remarque est plutôt déplacée. Mes parents étaient Sylvius et Meredith Buckley, mais tu ne sais pas tout sur eux et je t'interdis de parler d'eux._

 _Petit détail qui t'aura échappé sur la couleur de ma robe : je ne suis pas à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor._

 _Je n'ai aucun plaisir à fréquenter Potter : ce n'est pas mon ami. Mais il se trouve que Ron et Hermione sont à la fois ses amis et les miens._

 _Et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part. Je fréquente qui je veux._

Sans prendre la peine de se relire, elle plia le parchemin et le fixa à la patte d'Eleyna.

\- Je ne sais pas où il se cache, mais il doit y faire très chaud, dit-elle à sa chouette. Donc ça doit être loin, alors fais bien attention à toi.

Eleyna ulula joyeusement puis prit son envol. Megan la regarda partir par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Elle avait passé l'année à construire le puzzle de l'innocence de Sirius Black et n'avait jusque-là ressenti aucune animosité à l'égard du sorcier, mais cette lettre lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le fumet d'un bon repas flottait dans l'air, elle savait que les Boyd l'attendaient pour dîner, mais elle n'avait pas envie de descendre et de les voir lui sourire et lui demander de leur parler de Kevan et de leur « sortie ». Elle avait plutôt envie de se battre avec quelqu'un, d'extérioriser cette colère qui l'étreignait. Il en fallait peu pour la mettre dans cet état, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'aider à se calmer.

Elle attrapa le dernier exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle avait reçu la veille et l'ouvrit distraitement. Le départ à la retraite d'un ancien joueur de Quidditch qui s'était cassé au moins une fois chaque os du corps en vingt ans de carrière, un sorcier Andalous tué par un Dugbog tandis qu'il tentait de protéger ses précieux plants de Mandragores, Adalbert Waffling (un célèbre théoricien magique) qui sortait son cinquante-huitième ouvrage… Megan parcourut avec un peu plus d'attention l'article consacré à la réunion de la Confédération internationale magique des mages et sorciers qui s'était tenue trois jours plus tôt, sorte d'équivalent de l'organisation Moldue des Nations Unies. La plume acérée de Rita Skeeter, la pire reporter de la Gazette, en dressait un portrait assassin, mettant en lumière les échecs historiques de ce rassemblement (notamment la déclaration d'illégalité de la chasse aux trolls) et le caractère conservateur de la plupart des membres. Elle décrivait notamment Albus Dumbledore, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération et accessoirement directeur de Poudlard, comme un « vieil ahuri d'un autre âge ». Megan avait beau ne pas apprécier Skeeter, elle trouvait la description relativement juste. Megan et Dumbledore avaient une relation tumultueuse, et la jeune fille doutait souvent de la capacité du vieil homme à voir les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient réellement, et lui reprochait surtout son caractère manipulateur. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir demandé au Choixpeau Magique de l'envoyer à Gryffondor trois ans auparavant, ni de l'avoir confiée à un couple de Cracmols.

Un autre article attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle n'aurait lieu que le mois prochain, la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch occupait une page entière dans la revue. Le nom des joueurs, les pronostics des spécialistes (Kennilworthy Whisp avait bien entendu son avis sur la question), le nombre de places déjà réservées… L'événement promettait d'être grandiose. Bien entendu, Megan avait l'intention d'y assister, Ron lui avait assuré dans de nombreuses lettres que son père tentait d'obtenir des places gratuites, un projet qui la réjouissait d'avance. Grande passionnée de Quidditch, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à un tel événement : quatre ans plus tôt, lors de la dernière édition, les Boyd avaient refusé que les Malfoy emmènent Megan y assister sous prétexte que l'événement se tenait hors de l'Europe, ce qui avait rendu la jeune fille folle de rage – elle était restée dans le manoir des Malfoy toute la semaine de l'évènement, seule avec leur elfe de maison, Dobby, sur lequel elle avait occasionnellement passé ses nerfs.

Cette année, elle était certaine de s'y rendre : la Grande-Bretagne accueillait la 422e Coupe du monde, ce que le pays espérait depuis plus de trente ans. D'après l'article, aurait été conçu un immense stade de cent mille places à cette occasion, rigoureusement protégé par de nombreux sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Megan avait suivi de près le championnat : la défaite écrasante de l'Angleterre face à la Transylvanie, la victoire de l'Ouganda sur le pays de Galles, puis celle du Luxembourg sur l'Ecosse (finaliste de la dernière Coupe du monde)… Heureusement pour le Royaume-Uni, l'Irlande avait écrasé le Pérou et elle affronterait la Bulgarie. La finale promettait d'être un spectacle époustouflant, les deux équipes rivalisant de talent, entre le brillant attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum et les impressionnants poursuiveurs irlandais Morane, Mullet et Troy.

Elle termina de lire l'article – tous les joueurs seraient équipés d'Eclair de feu – puis poursuivit sa lecture distraite. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la rubrique « prévisions divinatoires » de la Gazette que Megan se rappela qu'elle devait envoyer à Poudlard une lettre pour leur annoncer son choix d'arrêter les cours d'Arithmancie : puisqu'elle et Hermione avaient rendu leur Retourneur de temps, il ne leur était plus possible de suivre toutes les matières qu'elles avaient choisi l'an dernier, et Megan trouvait le cours de Divination plus amusant que celui d'Arithmancie. Le professeur Trelawney, avec sa manie de prévoir la mort de ses élèves à chaque cours ou presque, était risible. Megan avait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à jouer sur les peurs de la voyante lors de l'examen de fin d'année.

\- Megan !

La voix de Roger lui parvint à travers la porte. Emily l'avait encore envoyé la chercher, la Cracmol détestait la confrontation avec la jeune fille.

\- J'arrive, lâcha-t-elle, agacée. J'avais déjà entendu la première fois !

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà huit ans que les Boyd essayaient de la faire parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'elle ne leur dirait rien, qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de confier ses soucis à deux Cracmols. Roger et Emily ne savaient pas que Sirius Black était innocent, qu'il lui écrivait, ils ne savaient probablement pas qu'elle avait eu un loup-garou pour professeur l'an dernier, qu'elle avait failli mourir face à une horde de Détraqueurs. Megan ne leur avait jamais raconté quoi que ce soit à propos de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Peut-être même ne savaient-ils pas qui elle était pour Voldemort, ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Ils n'étaient que les deux Cracmols qui avaient pu se réjouir de la mort de ses parents car Dumbledore avait choisi de la confier à eux, qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants.

\- Evidemment, répondit Megan d'un ton sarcastique. J'arrive.

Elle jeta le journal à côté de son lit et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Roger se trouvait toujours derrière.

\- Est-ce que ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

\- Sérieusement ? répondit Megan en écarquillant les yeux.

Ils croyaient qu'elle était travaillée par un rendez-vous avec un garçon ! Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle accorderait autant d'importance à une simple histoire de cœur ? Elle avait des soucis bien plus importants en tête.

\- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? poursuivit Roger.

\- On s'en fiche.

\- Kellan ?

\- Kevan.

\- Il est préfet, c'est ça ?

\- On s'en fiche ! Ça ne te concerne pas !

Agacée, elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Emily les attendait, assise au coin de la table dressée. Elle sourit à Megan lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

\- Ne me pose pas de question, lança la jeune fille avant que sa mère d'adoption ait eu le temps de parler.

Emily hocha la tête, elle ne lui en aurait visiblement pas posé. Megan s'assit à table et se mit à manger avec appétit, en silence. Elle écouta d'une oreille les Boyd parler de leur matinée, du fils du voisin qui avait enfin dit ses premiers mots et de Barnabas Cuffe, l'éditeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , qui les avait invités à dîner avec sa femme et son fils la semaine prochaine. Sur ce dernier point, Megan ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Emily avait rencontré Cuffe à un colloque sur la lecture des jeunes (Moldus), puisqu'elle-même travaillait dans le monde de l'édition de romans pour jeunes adultes, et tous deux étaient devenus très bons amis : Cuffe venait souvent boire le thé chez eux et parlait beaucoup football avec Roger – un sport de Moldu qui lui était totalement inconnu mais qui le fascinait. Si le sorcier n'était pas d'une compagnie désagréable, Megan trouvait particulièrement agaçant son fils. Matgar avait le même âge qu'elle et étudiait à Koldovstoretz, l'école de magie russe dans laquelle sa propre mère avait étudié. Il avait aussi une affection très prononcée pour la jeune fille, encouragée par leurs parents respectifs, ce qui avait toujours profondément rebuté Megan. Il avait beau ne pas être repoussant, il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu viendrais avec nous ? lui demanda Roger en remarquant qu'elle avait enfin réagi.

\- Sans façon, marmonna-t-elle. Sauf si je peux venir avec Kevan, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle imaginait déjà la jalousie de Matgar si elle se présentait au bras de son petit ami, plus âgé, plus beau et élève à Poudlard.

\- Ce ne serait pas très poli de venir avec un inconnu, précisa Roger.

\- Alors je ne viendrai pas.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette. Elle se rappelait la journée qu'elle avait dû passer en compagnie de Matgar, cinq ans plus tôt. Ils étaient alors trop jeunes pour s'intéresser l'un à l'autre, mais Megan n'appréciait déjà pas le garçon et ce dernier se montrait possessif en amitié. Draco était passé devant le parc où leurs parents les avaient laissés pour jouer et l'avait rejointe. Ils avaient alors passé l'après-midi à se jouer de Matgar ensemble, complices. Aussitôt, la rancœur assaillit Megan, et elle pensa à Dumbledore et à ses manipulations, à Potter et à la lettre de Sirius Black. Sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive, ses yeux devinrent noirs et son couteau se mit à léviter de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

Anita pensait venir aussi, elle connaît Barnabas depuis de nombreuses années, dit alors Emily d'un air faussement nonchalant. Vous savez, Anita Day.

Le couteau de Megan tomba dans un fracas métallique sur le sol de la cuisine tandis que la jeune fille levait brusquement la tête vers sa mère d'adoption, les yeux écarquillés. Ce nom semblait ressurgir du passé, comme un fantôme familier, qui réveillait à la fois d'heureux et de douloureux souvenirs.

\- Quoi ? parvint-elle seulement à dire.

\- Elle l'a rencontré à un apéritif organisé par la Gazette il y a –

\- Tu connais Anita ? la coupa Megan sans l'écouter. Comment tu la connais ? Elle habite loin ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

Sa voix tremblait de colère et d'hébétude. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Anita, elle avait six ans et on l'arrachait au cadavre de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'était devenue sa nourrice par la suite.

\- Nous connaissons Anita depuis le jour où Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous occuper de toi, expliqua Roger. C'est elle qui te connaissait le mieux.

\- Elle est où ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue ?

\- Dumbledore trouvait que c'était préfé –

\- Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore pense ! s'écria Megan.

La fenêtre de la cuisine vola en éclat – les Boyd sursautèrent à peine.

\- Comment vous avez pu me cacher ça ? Vous la voyez souvent ?

\- Calmes-toi, dit Emily qui savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucun effet. Nous ne te l'avons pas cachée. Dumbledore – laisse-moi finir – nous a demandé de ne pas t'encourager à la retrouver, c'est tout. Après ton adoption, elle est partie vivre en Irlande, chez sa sœur, et elle n'est presque jamais revenue en Angleterre depuis.

Anita était tout ce qui restait à Megan de l'époque où elle était heureuse, de l'époque où ses parents vivaient. C'était son seul lien avec le passé, et elle en avait été privée ces huit dernières années.

\- Je veux la voir, asséna la jeune fille.

\- Tu la verras la semaine prochaine, répondit doucement Emily.

Megan était effarée.

\- Tu nettoieras, précisa Roger en désignant les débris de la vitre du menton.

\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se leva de table et remonta dans sa chambre sans écouter les Boyd qui la rappelaient. Sa porte se verrouilla derrière elle et elle se jeta sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. L'album photo que Draco lui avait offert trois ans plus tôt trônait sur sa table de chevet. Des photos d'une époque heureuse, mais elle n'avait aucune photo d'Anita – pas plus qu'elle n'en avait de ses parents.

Elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'était devenue sa nourrice après la macabre découverte le soir de son sixième anniversaire, mais elle se souvenait l'avoir réclamée plusieurs fois – elle était sa seule famille, les Boyd ne l'avaient jamais été.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule élément des plus belles années de sa vie, et elle allait enfin retrouver la seule personne en vie qu'elle avait aimé à cette époque.


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà détruite

**2**

 **DEJA DETRUITE**

Jamais encore Megan n'avait connu une semaine aussi longue et éprouvante. Elle ne tenait pas en place et ne supportait rien. Elle dormait la plupart du temps, pour que le dîner chez les Cuffe lui paraisse plus proche. Le reste du temps, elle s'impatientait de ne pas avoir de réponse de Black et de ne pas pouvoir parler à Anita.

La vitre de la cuisine avait été réparée deux jours après l'incident, par un voisin sorcier, Germinal Chudley – comme les Canons de Chudley. C'était ce genre d'homme discret et serviable qui ne posait aucune question. Il était si souvent venu recoller les morceaux de ce que les colères de Megan avaient brisé, sans jamais savoir ce qui avait causé ces dégâts, que la jeune fille le soupçonnait de croire que Roger était un homme violent. N'ayant cependant jamais eu de raison supplémentaire de croire qu'Emily ou Megan étaient maltraitées, il n'avait rien dit. Chaque fois qu'il venait, Emily lui préparait un cake aux amandes et tout le monde était content.

Kevan lui avait envoyé plusieurs mots, lui demandant si tout allait bien et la questionnant sur cette étrange lettre qui l'avait rendue si mécontente lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, mais Megan s'était contentée de lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Impossible pour elle de raconter au jeune homme – qui ignorait absolument tout des secrets qu'elle cachait – que le meurtrier fou en fuite depuis l'année dernière lui reprochait son arbre généalogique et une prétendue amitié avec Harry Potter, qui s'avérait être son filleul. Ce qu'elle aimait chez Kevan, c'était justement qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. C'était sa part de normalité, d'innocence. Une part qui diminuait avec le temps. Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle place donner au garçon dans sa vie, mais il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de ne pas être elle-même.

Le dimanche 7 Août arriva enfin. Megan passa la journée à choisir quels vêtements porter, comment coiffer ses cheveux, que dire à Anita, essayer de se rappeler les traits de son visage, le son de sa voix. Que lui répondre si elle lui demandait comment se passait sa scolarité à Poudlard ? « J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor par un vieux fou, mon meilleur ami ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, je fais presque partie d'une grande famille considérée comme traître à sang, j'ai empêché deux fois Voldemort de retrouver ses pouvoirs, j'ai affronté un troll dans les toilettes, un échiquier géant, des plantes vindicatives, des professeurs qui cachaient de gros secrets, un Basilic, des Détraqueurs… Mais j'ai de très bonnes notes ».

Lorsqu'Emily monta la chercher dans sa chambre à sept heures de l'après-midi, Megan avait choisi son jean préféré, le bleu foncé serré, et un t-shirt noir moulant. Elle n'avait finalement pas coiffé ses cheveux, incapable de se décider. Elle monta dans la voiture des Boyd avec une certaine excitation que les deux Cracmols ne manquèrent pas de remarquer – elle les vit se sourire tendrement. Mais Megan n'accorda aucune importance à la niaiserie des deux parents adoptifs, trop occupée à se réjouir de ces retrouvailles inespérées.

Les Cuffe vivaient dans un quartier résidentiel chic de Londres, dans une grande maison entourée d'un grand jardin. Prishka, la femme de Barnabas, les accueillit avec ravissement, vêtue d'une simple mais belle robe. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite de Megan : des unes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient affichées aux murs de l'entrée, le lumineux salon était toujours aussi bien rangé, avec son canapé et ses fauteuils en cuir, sa table basse en verre et sa vitrine remplie de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

Barnabas et Matgar étaient dans le jardin, accroupis devant un Croup et ce qui devait être sa portée : une demi-douzaine de chiots étaient serrés contre le ventre de l'animal. Le Croup était une sorte de gros terrier doté d'une queue fourchue – queue que les Cuffe avaient fait enlever à leur animal en application du Code du Secret Magique puisqu'ils vivaient dans une zone habitée par des Moldus.

\- C'est adorable ! s'exclama Emily, émue.

\- Tu as vu comme ils sont mignons ? se réjouit Matgar en prenant deux chiots dans ses bras et en s'approchant de Megan. Tu veux en prendre un ?

Megan secoua la tête. Elle n'était généralement pas particulièrement sensible au charme des petites créatures, qu'elles soient humaines ou non – Hermione, elle, aurait été attendrie. Non, la jeune fille se fichait bien des bébés Croups, ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir quand Anita arriverait.

\- Vous boirez quelque chose ? leur demanda Barnabas avec enthousiasme, délaissant ses Croups au profit de ses invités. La société Pur Feu vient de m'envoyer sa dernière production, une boisson fabuleuse ! Matgar, vas chercher un jus de citrouille pour Meganna, tu veux bien ?

Le garçon fila à la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Megan leva les yeux au ciel : quelles étaient les chances que Matgar se casse une jambe en allant chercher à boire ? Il arrêterait enfin de sourire.

\- Vous savez quand Anita doit arriver ? demanda-t-elle aux Cuffe.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, sourit Barnabas, vous êtes un peu en avance. Tu connais aussi Miss Day ?

\- Depuis longtemps…

Megan se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue, suivant du regard chaque mouvement à l'extérieur : le voisin qui sortait ses poubelles, le chat qui errait sur le trottoir, les voitures qui passaient sans s'arrêter. Elle ignora Matgar lorsqu'il proposa de lui servir à boire, et ne réagit pas lorsqu'un des bébé Croups vint se frotter contre ses chevilles.

Après une quinzaine de minutes d'observation ininterrompue, elle se retourna vers les autres. Barnabas et Emily étaient plongés dans une conversation passionnée au sujet de la sortie du dernier roman de Blenheim Stalk sur une histoire d'amour entre un Moldu et une sorcière, Roger et Prishka discutaient des prochaines élections Moldues, et Matgar câlinait les animaux. Tous avaient un verre à moitié vide devant eux et piochaient tranquillement dans un bol rempli de gâteaux apéritifs Moldus que Megan détestait. Aucun ne semblait s'occuper de l'arrivée d'Anita.

\- Vous savez par quel moyen elle doit venir ? demanda Megan à la ronde. Il y a peut-être de la circulation… Votre cheminée est reliée au réseau ? Si elle n'a plus de poudre de –

\- Elle devait venir en transplanant, lui indiqua Barnabas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a du retard, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder. Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?

Megan secoua la tête et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. Elle avait attendu huit ans, elle pouvait bien encore attendre quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que vous allez assister à la finale de la coupe du monde ? demanda Matgar aux Boyd avec enthousiasme.

Evidemment, ce guignol allait y assister. Megan pria pour ne pas l'y croiser.

\- Nous, non, mais je sais que Megan a prévu de s'y rendre avec des amis, répondit Roger.

\- Fantastique ! se réjouit Barnabas. Nous nous verrons sûrement là-bas !

Megan haussa les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette perspective était fantastique. Toujours murée dans son silence, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille l'éditeur évoquer les plus beaux moments du championnat et ses souvenirs de la précédente Coupe du Monde, avant que Roger ne l'emmène sur le terrain du football et qu'ils se lancent dans un débat sur les chances d'Arsenal à la _Premier League_.

A presque huit heures et demie, Prishka proposa de passer à table. Megan n'avait rien bu ni mangé à l'apéritif, elle avait compté les minutes.

\- Anita devrait être arrivée, pourquoi elle est pas là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Les adultes échangèrent des coups d'œil, aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse à lui fournir.

\- Je vais lui envoyer une lettre, dit Barnabas en se dirigeant vers un secrétaire. Elle a dû avoir un empêchement. Commencez donc à dîner, Prishka a préparé une délicieuse tarte aux rognons !

Megan n'avait pas faim, mais un regard des Boyd lui indiqua qu'elle ferait bien d'aller s'asseoir à table.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien ! lança Matgar d'un air ravi.

Megan lui décocha un regard noir qui le fit pâlir.

Barnabas rédigea un mot court et simple, le confia à un petit hibou gris puis rejoignit la table où les convives avaient commencé à souper. La tarte aux rognons était en effet délicieuse, tout le monde en reprit trois fois et il n'en resta pas une miette – Roger se fit un plaisir de finir l'unique part de Megan à laquelle la jeune fille n'avait pas touché. Les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur le vide, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait gardé d'Anita le souvenir de quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable, elle n'aurait jamais laissé ses hôtes sans nouvelle si elle n'avait pas pu venir. Avait-elle volontairement choisi de ne rien dire, de ne pas venir ? Avait-elle découvert que Megan serait présente et n'avait pas souhaité la revoir ? Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée du souvenir que conservait Anita du jour où elles s'étaient vues pour la dernière fois, elle ne savait pas dans quel camp se situait la nourrice à l'époque ni dans lequel elle était aujourd'hui.

A la fin du repas, Megan était en colère. En colère après cette femme qui avait trompé sa confiance et berné ses espoirs, qui avait réduit à néant ses chances de retrouver une fraction de son passé. Elle l'avait abandonnée, comme le jour où elle avait laissé Dumbledore la confier aux Boyd et était partie se réfugier à l'étranger.

La situation aurait difficilement pu être pire, mais alors que Matgar apportait sur la table un gâteau préparé par sa mère, un bruit de claquement leur fit à tous tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Megan eut l'espoir soudain que c'était une réponse d'Anita au message de Barnabas, mais elle fut presque aussitôt déçue pour la deuxième fois de la soirée par son ancienne nourrice. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, c'était Eleyna qui apportait une lettre.

\- C'est ta chouette, Megan, non ? s'étonna Emily.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva et alla détacher la lettre. La réponse de Black était déroutante.

 _Meganna,_

 _Une Buckley à Gryffondor ? Je sais que personne ne portant ce nom n'y a jamais été envoyé avant toi. Je dois admettre que tu me rappelles quelqu'un._

 _Je ne prétends pas tout savoir sur tes parents, mais je pense les avoir connus plus longtemps que toi. Meganna, tu n'ignores pas qu'il s'agissait des deux Mangemorts les plus fidèles de Voldemort ? Plus fidèles encore que ma triste cousine Bellatrix. Comprends mon attitude. Je cherche à protéger mon filleul. Harry a suffisamment souffert._

 _Si tu es dans notre camp, alors tant mieux. Tu as fait le bon choix. Surtout par les temps qui courent… Prends soin de toi et de tes proches, Meganna._

 _Sirius_

Megan fut traversée par différents sentiments au cours de sa rapide lecture : le doute, l'agacement, la colère, puis le doute encore. Elle voulait rapidement répondre, pour obtenir dès que possible des réponses à ses questions.

\- Megan ? appela Emily. Qui t'écris ? C'est une amie de Poudlard ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille attrapa un parchemin et une plume sur le secrétaire des Cuffe.

\- Megan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Roger.

Elle écrivit vite, sans chercher à soigner sa lettre.

 _Qui est-ce que je te rappelle ?_

Après tout elle ne connaissait personne qui lui ressemblât.

 _Je sais qui étaient mes parents, merci. Je sais aussi qu'ils s'étaient détournés de Voldemort quand ils ont été tués (tués par des Mangemorts). Surpris ? Tu vois que tu ne savais pas tout !_

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle aimait imaginer la réaction de Black en découvrant une vérité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

 _Potter n'a aucun vrai souvenir de la mort de ses parents, c'était encore qu'un bébé, ne me parle pas de sa souffrance. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de souffrir, il a tout ce qu'il veut, il n'est pas à plaindre. Arrêtez tous de le voir comme un pauvre petit martyr, c'est ridicule !_

Cette fois la main de Megan se mit à trembler et les lettres se tordirent sous la pointe de sa plume dans sa précipitation. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre qui que ce soit plaindre Potter.

 _Les temps qui courent ? De quoi tu parles ? Expliques._

Megan plia la lettre à la va-vite, la fixa à la patte d'Eleyna, puis se dirigea vers la table pour prendre, sous le regard étonné de tous les autres, une part de gâteau qu'elle donna à sa chouette pour la réconforter avant son prochain grand voyage.

\- Sois prudente, penses à te reposer, dit-elle affectueusement à son animal de compagnie.

Eleyna agita les ailes comme pour acquiescer, puis reprit son envol. Megan la regarda de nouveau partir loin d'elle, vers les régions tropicales où s'était retiré le fugitif, puis s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que Roger venait de se saisir de la lettre de Black. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent – quelle était la probabilité qu'il devine que le « Sirius » qui avait signé le mot était le prétendu assassin fou échappé d'Azkaban ? De toute évidence, elle était élevée, car le regard de l'homme en disait long.

\- On parlera de ça à la maison, dit-il à voix basse.

Les Boyd abrégèrent leur soirée chez les Cuffe, prétextant que Megan était fatiguée. Dans la voiture, sur le court chemin du retour, personne ne dit mot. Mais une fois arrivés à la maison, Roger ferma la porte derrière lui puis fit signe à sa femme et à sa fille adoptive de se rendre dans le salon. Les parents s'assirent sur le canapé, et comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû avoir une conversation sérieuse, Megan refusa de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Debout, les bras croisés, elle regarda Roger poser la lettre sur la table.

\- Tu corresponds avec Sirius Black ?

Sa voix était calme et posée, sans la moindre colère ou inquiétude. On aurait simplement dit qu'il s'intéressait à la question. Megan en fut déstabilisée, elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus.

\- Depuis une semaine, pourquoi ? répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il se cache ? s'enquit Emily.

\- Pour que vous le dénonciez au ministère ? sursauta Megan.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma Roger. Nous savons que Black est innocent.

Les émotions de Megan avaient subi beaucoup trop de montagnes russes ce soir. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Comment était possible que quiconque d'autre qu'elle, Ron, Hermione, Potter, Dumbledore, Lupin et Pettigrow connaisse la vérité au sujet de Black ?

\- Comment vous l'avez su ? demanda-t-elle, agacée qu'ils aient réussi à la surprendre.

\- Dumbledore nous l'a dit, expliqua Emily.

\- Pourquoi ?

Quel intérêt le vieux fou avait-il à prévenir deux Cracmols du Wiltshire que le dangereux fugitif dont tous les médias Moldus et magiques avaient parlé était en réalité innocent. Savaient-ils seulement ce qu'était un Animagus ?

\- Parce qu'il se doutait que tu serais de nouveau en contact avec lui un jour ou l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète si nous le découvrions.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans cette lettre il dit qu'il veut protéger son filleul, reprit Roger. Harry Potter est en danger ?

\- Vous connaissez Potter ?

Le sourcil de Megan s'était levé plus encore.

\- Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, acquiesça Emily. Le Survivant, celui qui a défait Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Bazar, souffla Megan. Depuis quand vous savez ça ?

\- Depuis toujours, évidemment. Nous étions jeunes quand Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé au pouvoir. C'est l'histoire du petit Harry qui a mis fin à la période de terreur.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incrédule. Elle avait toujours cru que les Boyd avaient vécu comme des Moldus, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient aussi impliqués dans le monde magique.

\- Pourquoi Black dit-il qu'il veut protéger Harry ? demanda à nouveau Roger.

\- Il croit que je suis un danger pour Potter, répondit Megan.

Et il avait parfaitement raison de croire cela.

\- Il connaissait tes parents, dit Roger en se parlant à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que tu ne serais pas comme eux.

\- Ne parles pas de mes parents, gronda Megan. Et ne crois pas que je sois différente d'eux.

Roger et Emily observèrent leur fille adoptive en silence.

\- Tes parents se sont détournés tardivement, Megan…, hasarda Emily.

\- Détournés ? répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous savez, exactement ?

Les parents ne se consultèrent pas du regard. A en croire leur expression, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient attendus depuis longtemps à ce moment.

\- Tout, admit Roger. Ou presque. Le fait que tes parents étaient des Mangemorts, pourquoi ils ont été tués, qui tu es, pourquoi Dumbledore t'a faite envoyer à Gryffondor, la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, les Détraqueurs…

Même sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, Megan n'aurait pas été certaine d'être capable de se lever. Atterrée, elle observait ces deux Cracmols qu'elle croyait ignorants et incapables de comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais depuis toutes ces années, ils savaient.

Dumbledore nous envoie de très fréquentes lettres, expliqua Emily. Pour nous permettre de mieux te comprendre et… de te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi ? hoqueta la jeune fille. Si vous savez qui je suis alors vous savez que la seule personne vivante plus puissante que moi, c'est Dumbledore !

\- Te protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu l'as vu, il n'a pas totalement disparu, et il fait tout pour revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il te veut à ses côtés.

\- Evidemment, c'est là qu'est ma place, non ? Son héritière. Il a tout fait pour que je devienne son bras droit, il m'a offert sa puissance et voulait m'offrir une autre vie que celle que mes parents voulaient pour moi.

\- Megan, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! sursauta Emily. Il est maléfique et cruel, toi tu es…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Mais sa mère adoptive ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant incapable de mentir. Megan se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'apporterait rien de bon, affirma Roger d'un ton sans réplique. Il te détruirait.

\- Il l'a déjà fait.


	3. Chapter 3: Garder le contrôle

**3**

 **GARDER LE CONTRÔLE**

Impossible de les regarder, de leur parler, ou même d'y penser. Megan passa la semaine qui suivit enfermée dans sa chambre, luttant contre cette impression qu'elle avait d'être sans cesse sur le point d'exploser. Chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers les Boyd, Voldemort, Anita ou ses parents, elle cassait quelque chose.

Les trois lettres que lui envoya Kevan, inquiet de ne plus avoir aucune nouvelle, ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort, elle les jeta par-dessus son épaule sans même les lire. Seul un courrier des jumeaux Weasley éclaira ses sombres journées : Arthur, leur père, était désormais presque certain d'obtenir les billets pour la finale, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, elle pourrait donc arriver au Terrier au cours de la semaine suivante. Cette perspective lui permit de tenir le coup durant les jours qui suivirent, de ne pas étouffer.

Le vendredi qui précéda la coupe, préparer sa valise – car elle resterait au Terrier jusqu'à la rentrée – lui permit de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'était pas douloureux. Rassembler les manuels dispersés à travers sa chambre, remettre les bons bouchons sur les bons encriers, plier ses robes rouge et or, astiquer son Eclair de feu, emballer la nourriture d'Eleyna, faire rentrer son chaudron et sa boîte à ingrédients dans la malle. Mais dès lors qu'elle eut terminé – après s'être assise sur sa valise pour pouvoir la fermer –, elle fut à nouveau en proie à la tension. Assise sur son lit, elle attrapa sa baguette, rangée dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, et la fit machinalement tourner entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour exercer certains de ses pouvoirs, mais elle se sentait toujours plus puissante lorsqu'elle tenait ce bout de bois magique, et ce depuis le jour où Ollivander la lui avait vendue.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, fixant sans la voir son armoire remplie d'habits Moldus. Elle entendait le son de la télévision que Roger et Emily regardaient dans le salon. Tous trois ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue après le dîner chez les Cuffe. Megan n'avait pas encore réussi à assimiler l'ampleur de ce dont ils avaient parlé, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que les Boyd sachent qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait pu vivre à Poudlard. Et elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, ne voulait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé les choses, elle avait perdu le contrôle sur la situation et ce simple fait lui tordait les entrailles.

Remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle se lova dans son lit en position fœtale, et finit par s'endormir avant même le coucher du soleil.

Ce fut le claquement de bec d'un hibou contre la vitre de de sa fenêtre qui réveilla Megan, le lendemain matin. Déboussolée par une aussi longue nuit, les cheveux emmêlés de s'être agitée dans son sommeil, elle observa un instant le hibou avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir à un hibou qui ressemblait à une espèce de minuscule boule de plume grise, qui se mit à voleter à travers sa chambre en pépiant joyeusement dès qu'elle l'eut laissé entrer. Megan le reconnut, il s'agissait du hibou que Sirius avait offert à Ron quelques mois plus tôt puisqu'il l'avait privé de son rat de compagnie.

Le hibou laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de sa destinataire puis fondit sur les Miamhibou que Megan avait acheté pour Eleyna. Encore endormie et souriante comme un ours réveillé en plein hiver, elle décacheta la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

 _Megan,_

 _PAPA A EU LES BILLETS ! Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux mais sois à la maison demain au plus tard !_

 _On va voir la finale !_

 _J'ai écrit à Hermione aussi. Ma mère a envoyé à Harry un courrier par la poste Moldue mais je ne sais pas quand il va le recevoir alors on va le chercher demain après-midi._

 _Réponds-moi vite !_

 _Ron._

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, Megan tira un parchemin de son bureau à peine mieux rangé et griffonna une réponse :

 _Ron,_

 _J'arrive cet après-midi, je prendrai le bus. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse relier la maison au réseau de cheminées…_

 _A toute à l'heure !_

 _Megan_

Le hibou de Ron, dont elle ignorait le nom, s'était remis à voler dans la chambre. Megan l'attrapa au vol alors qu'il passait près d'elle et lui ficela la lettre à la patte.

\- Ramènes ça vite à ton maître, lui ordonna-t-elle en le ramenant à la fenêtre.

Le hibou ulula joyeusement puis s'envola. Megan se sentit aussitôt parfaitement réveillée et enthousiaste : ça y est, elle partait au Terrier !

Elle mit sa valise debout – non sans difficultés – et se rendit à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et changer de vêtements. Puis elle prit sa cape d'été et ses bottines et, tant bien que mal, traîna sa valise jusqu'au bas des escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta Emily, aussi ahurie de voir sa fille adoptive descendre de sa chambre pour la première fois de la semaine que de constater que celle-ci précédait une immense malle frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

\- Je pars après manger, je vais chez les Weasley, annonça-t-elle.

\- Très… bien, lâcha Emily. A quelle heure tu dois y être ? On t'emmènera.

\- Je prendrais le bus, l'arrêta aussitôt Megan.

Hors de question de mettre les Weasley et les Boyd en présence. Megan avait besoin de garder le contrôle sur les relations qu'elle entretenait avec la famille de Ron.

\- Tu rentrerais…

\- En juin prochain, répondit la jeune fille sans hésitation. Ça sent bon, t'as fait à manger ? On mange quoi ? J'ai faim.

Emily observa sa fille d'un œil surpris. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Megan de dire ce genre de choses. Mais la jeune fille était trop heureuse de partir pour se montrer désagréable.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une étrange ambiance. Megan débordait d'enthousiasme et mangeait avec appétit, tandis que Roger et Emily ne touchaient presque pas à leur assiette, arborant cette expression qu'ils avaient chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Megan pour la dernière fois avant la fin de l'année – mais d'habitude ils savaient à l'avance quand elle partirait, cette fois elle les avait pris de court.

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'emmène ? lui demanda une dernière fois Emily au moment où Megan posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Absolument certaine. Bonne année, on se voit en juin !

Fixant sa cape sur ses épaules et ignorant qu'elle voyait ses parents adoptifs pour la dernière fois, Megan poussa la porte de la maison et, sous le regard soucieux d'Emily et Roger Boyd, tira sa malle jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Les Moldus la dévisageaient ouvertement ou lui jetaient des coups d'œil curieux, le chauffeur sembla se demander s'il devait laisser cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts hypnotisants monter dans son véhicule, et une vieille femme changea de place lorsque Megan vint s'asseoir non loin d'elle. Satisfaite d'être ainsi laissée tranquille, la jeune fille posa sa tête contre la vitre qui vibrait sur la route inégale et regarda la ville de Corsham défiler sous ses yeux tandis que le bus l'emmenait loin des Boyd.

Après une quarantaine de minutes de route, le bus la déposa à la sortie de la ville. D'ordinaire, les Weasley l'y attendaient, mais elle ne les avait pas prévenus de son heure d'arrivée, aussi elle ferait le trajet toute seule, à pieds.

Sa malle tressautait et rebondissait sur le sentier, et les cailloux volaient autour de ses roues. Ses cheveux rebondissaient souplement sur ses épaules au rythme de sa démarche vive. Comment Dumbledore osait-il raconter aux Boyd le moindre événement de sa vie à Poudlard ? Maintenant que Megan n'était plus enfermée dans sa chambre chez les Boyd, qu'elle était seule dans un vaste espace boisé et isolé, elle pouvait enfin se permettre d'exploser – ici elle ne risquait pas de détruire des vitres, des meubles ou de tuer quelqu'un.

Elle aurait voulu que les Boyd la croient à Serpentard, qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'elle avait empêché Voldemort de revenir deux fois en deux ans, elle voulait qu'ils ne sachent rien de plus à son sujet que le peu qu'elle leur montrait. Dumbledore et son besoin d'avoir la main sur tout lui avait enlevé ça, ce contrôle qu'elle essayait de garder sur sa vie.

Et il savaient qui elle était pour Voldemort ! Comment ces deux Cracmols profondément ancrés dans le « bon côté », ces deux amis de Dumbledore, avaient-ils pu accepter de vivre avec l'héritière du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? La traiter comme leur fille ? L'aimer ? Parce que les Boyd aimaient Megan, ce qui avait contribué à empêcher la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque d'accepter cette nouvelle vie. Elle ne voulait pas de leur amour, elle ne voulait pas de cette parfaite famille aimante et incapable de la moindre forme de magie.

Le sommet de la maison des Weasley apparut parmi les arbres. Megan pressa encore le pas – ils allaient enfin lui changer les idées. La maison des Weasley était une bâtisse de plusieurs étages, comme empilés les uns sur les autres, bancale, avec un toit rouge et plus de cheminées que la normale. Megan sourit en la voyant, c'était une vision familière et chaleureuse, c'était comme rentrer chez soi après un long et fatiguant voyage.


	4. Chapter 4:Farces pour sorciers facétieux

**4**

 **FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX**

Lorsque Megan arriva à proximité du Terrier, assez près pour entendre les poulets caqueter dans la cour, une tête rousse s'agita près d'une des fenêtres et la voix de Ginny, la plus jeune de la fratrie Weasley, lui parvint :

\- Megan est arrivée !

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Molly adressa un large sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Megan chérie ! se réjouit-elle. Bienvenue à la maison ! Tu es magnifique. Comment est-ce que tu es venue ? Tu as faim ? Oh, tu es toute maigrichonne…

\- Moi je la trouve énorme, répondit la voix de Fred, debout sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

\- Et plutôt moche, ajouta George en arrivant derrière son frère jumeau.

La jeune fille leur tira la langue et posa sa malle dans l'entrée. Les jumeaux avaient pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'été, mais pas autant que Ron. Lorsque son meilleur ami surgit de la cuisine, Megan pu constater qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus grand, et les taches de rousseur envahissaient encore un peu plus son visage.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ça va ? Ginny, sors de la cuisine !

La tête flamboyante de sa petite sœur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle sourit timidement mais l'air ravi.

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita Molly en la débarrassant de sa cape. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait du gâteau.

\- Je sors de table, répondit Megan. C'est gentil.

\- Arthur et Percy sont encore au travail, ils rentreront dans la soirée, ils ont beaucoup de travail.

Percy était le troisième fils de la fratrie, préfet-en-chef l'année dernière, très pointilleux sur le règlement et ambitieux.

\- Ne parles pas à Percy de son travail, lui conseilla Fred en venant s'asseoir avec Megan et ses frères et sœurs. C'est à mourir d'ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? demanda Megan, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'affinité avec le garçon. Il n'est pas encore ministre de la magie, je suis déçue.

\- Pas encore premier ministre, non, dit fièrement Molly en apportant tout de même à manger à Megan. Mais il travaille au ministère. Au département de la coopération magique internationale.

\- Pour Mr Crouch, ajouta George en grimaçant. L'amour de sa vie. Tu verras…

\- Et il va te parler d'un événement secret, et tout faire pour que tu lui demandes ce que c'est, ajouta Ron en ronchonnant. Ne tombe pas dans le panneau, ça n'a sûrement aucun intérêt, mais il adore faire comme si il allait se passer quelque chose de grandiose dont on ne sait rien.

\- Quoi de mieux que la Coupe du Monde, hein ? sourit Megan.

Il y eut à nouveau des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et deux tête rousses arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança l'un d'eux.

Megan reconnut aussitôt Bill, l'aîné, chez qui elle avait séjourné l'été dernier, en Egypte. Grand, mince, ses longs cheveux roux étaient toujours noués en catogan et il n'avait pas renoncé à sa boucle d'oreille à laquelle était suspendu un crochet de serpent. Si tous deux s'étaient bien entendus au début, les choses avaient changé entre eux dès lors que Bill avait découvert qui étaient les parents de Megan. Même si Arthur, Molly et elle lui avaient affirmé qu'elle n'était pas dans le camp de Voldemort mais dans le leur, la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié la lueur de méfiance qui avait subsisté dans les yeux de l'employé de Gringotts. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il apparût souriant et accueillant, sa poignée de main n'en fut pas moins conventionnelle et distante.

Derrière lui, son frère Charlie se montra bien plus chaleureux. Charlie était le seul des enfants Weasley que Megan ne connaissait pas encore car il vivait en Roumanie où il s'occupait de dragons dans une réserve. Plus petit mais plus solidement bâti que ses frères, il avait un visage bienveillant et marqué par le soleil. Sur l'un de ses bras musculeux, on remarquait une grosse cicatrice brillante, visiblement due à une brûlure.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il avec enthousiasme en venant lui serrer la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas par Bill, sans quoi il se serait montré beaucoup moins sympathique.

La famille Weasley lui avait profondément manqué, Megan s'en aperçut au cours des heures qui suivirent. Molly essaya de lui faire avaler tout un cake malgré son estomac déjà plein, Ron demanda déjà à jeter un coup d'œil à ses devoirs de potion, et elle disputa plusieurs parties d'échecs contre Ginny et Charlie.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Megan et les enfants Weasley parlaient de Quidditch dans le jardin en regardant des gnomes creuser des trous dans la terre, une fille aux cheveux bruns en broussaille et aux dents de devant proéminentes surgit dans leur champ de vision.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron avec joie.

\- Mes parents m'ont déposée à quelques mètres, ils étaient pressés, dit-elle en tirant sa valise dans le jardin. Il y a un colloque de dentistes à Londres.

\- Passionnant, commenta Megan. Tu as faim ? Il y a du cake dans la cuisine. Manges-le en entier, s'il te plaît.

Hermione ne comprenait pas grand-chose au Quidditch mais elle était ravie de partager cet événement international avec ses meilleurs amis.

\- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut salué tout le monde.

\- Non, on va le chercher demain chez son oncle et sa tante, répondit Ron en mangeant un morceau du cake dans la cuisine.

\- Chez ses Moldus ? hoqueta Megan. Génial ! On y va comment ?

Par la poudre de Cheminette, répondit Molly. Nous irons le chercher à cinq heures, j'ai prévenu son oncle et sa tante par la poste Moldue, et il a envoyé un hibou à Ron hier soir.

Megan étouffa un rire.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée d'aller chercher Potter par ce moyen ? La dernière fois qu'il a pris la poudre de Cheminette, il s'est retrouvé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il en serait encore capable !

\- Mais non, voyons, Harry s'en sortira très bien, affirma Hermione.

\- Les filles, vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard ? demanda Molly.

Megan et Hermione secouèrent la tête.

\- Elles ne devraient plus tarder. J'irai acheter vos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, après tout on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps durera la Coupe.

L'excitation gagnait les Weasley et Megan, et même Hermione rayonnait. Dans deux jours, ils seraient dans le plus grand stade que la Grande-Bretagne ait jamais construit.

Les six enfants Weasley furent ravis de voir rentrer leur père du travail. Arthur, un homme grand et mince au front dégarni et aux yeux brillants de sincérité et de générosité, travaillait au service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu, au ministère de la magie. Passionné par les Moldus, il adorait étudier tout ce qu'ils inventaient pour remplacer la magie, au grand dam de sa femme. Percy, qui arrivait derrière son père, généra moins d'enthousiasme. Remontant ses lunettes à monture d'écaille sur son nez droit, il vint solennellement serrer les mains des deux nouvelles venues puis annonça qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre.

\- Quel accueil, commenta Megan.

\- Il travaille beaucoup, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, marmonna George. Il préférerait passer la nuit au ministère, mais papa l'oblige à rentrer. Percy et son travail…

Un rugissement empêcha Megan d'en savoir plus sur Percy et son travail. Molly, les yeux lançant des éclairs, fit irruption dans la cuisine en tenant à la main divers morceaux de parchemins recouverts d'encre.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est ? rugit-elle en les agitant sous le nez des jumeaux.

\- Maman ! s'écria Fred, outragé. Tu es allée dans notre chambre !

\- Qui avait bien besoin d'être rangée ! répliqua sa mère. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous fabriquez des bons de commande au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ? Et pourquoi vous listez des prix ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas ! répondit George, tout aussi furieux. Rends-nous ça !

\- « Bonbons farceurs, fausses baguettes magiques, pétards » ! lut Molly.

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous comptez _vendre_ ça ? Où ça ? A Poudlard ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?

\- On a le droit de vouloir se faire un peu d'argent ! s'exclama Fred.

\- NON !

Molly bouillait de rage, c'était assez impressionnant. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta au feu tous les bons de commande qu'elle tenait ainsi que la liste des prix. Les jumeaux étaient horrifiés.

\- Que vous n'ayez pas eu toutes vos BUSES, c'est une chose ! Mais que vous utilisiez vos compétences pour vendre des produits dangereux, NON ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler !

Charlie fit signe à Megan, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qu'ils feraient mieux de décamper, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Ils grimpèrent au dernier étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, un genre de trou orange vif agressif recouvert d'affiches de Canons de Chudley (l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Ron), avec un bocal contenant une énorme grenouille, une pile de BDs pour sorciers et un minuscule hibou gris dans une cage.

\- Harry, Fred et George dormiront ici, expliqua Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit. Megan et Hermione, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Ginny.

L'intéressée eut un sourire timide. Megan lui avait sauvé la vie un an auparavant, mais elles se parlaient peu.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec les jumeaux ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- J'en sais rien…, admit Ron. On avait jamais entendu parler de ça, avant.

\- Depuis tout ce temps qu'on entend des explosions dans leur chambre… On se doutait pas qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de sérieux, ajouta Ginny

\- Votre mère n'a pas l'air de trouver ça sérieux, fit observer Hermione.

Megan était songeuse. Elle savait que Fred et George élaboraient toutes sortes de produits, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'une intention de monter un commerce quelconque.

Comme souvent cet été, un claquement de bec contre une vitre la détourna de ses pensées. Tous les quatre levèrent la tête et virent Eleyna sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre. Megan s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir.

\- Elle a l'air épuisée, commenta Ginny. Elle revient de loin ?

\- Plutôt oui, se contenta de répondre Megan, bien qu'elle ignorât où se trouvait exactement Sirius.

Elle glissa la lettre dans une poche de son pantalon puis donna à Eleyna à boire et à manger.

\- Tu devrais la descendre au salon, l'informa Ron. Sinon Pig va la déranger.

Sans relever le nom stupide que Ron avait donné à son hibou, Megan acquiesça et quitta la chambre pour emmener sa chouette dans une pièce plus calme. En bas, Molly avait arrêté de crier et préparait le dîner tandis Bill et Charlie jouaient aux échecs et que les jumeaux étaient remontés dans leur chambre.

\- On va bientôt dîner, aboya Molly.

\- Bien, lâcha Megan.

Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas se formaliser de l'attitude de sa femme. Charlie lui adressa un sourire rassurant, elle hocha la tête puis remonta les escaliers.

Des voix dans le couloir attirèrent son attention. Megan s'arrêta sur le palier puis poussa la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. Tous deux étaient occupés à rassembler des cartons et des parchemins, probablement pour les sauver de la furie de leur mère.

\- « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ? demanda Megan en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- On y pense depuis l'année dernière, avoua George. Mais c'était pas assez élaboré jusqu'à cet été, donc on ne t'en avait pas encore parlé.

\- C'est plutôt cool, affirma Megan. Vous voulez vendre ça à Poudlard ?

\- Si maman ne jette pas tout au feu, acquiesça Fred. Elle veut qu'on intègre le ministère de la magie après l'école, comme papa ou Percy.

Megan haussa un sourcil, pas surprise. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde les jumeaux travailler dans une pareille institution, ils n'avaient pas le même sérieux qu'Arthur ou leur frère.

\- On veut ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, expliqua George. On est déjà en train d'y travailler. On veut se créer une clientèle à Poudlard, pour commencer.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Quand ça marchera bien, Molly sera obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait tort. Vous avez créé des trucs que je ne connais pas ?

\- Il faut qu'on te montre les Pralines ! se réjouit Fred en ouvrant un carton. Est-ce que Harry t'a déjà parlé de son cousin Dudley ?

Megan haussa les épaules. Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, elle n'y aurait pas accordé la moindre attention.

\- Harry a un cousin particulièrement gourmand – et gras. D'après les lettres qu'il a envoyé à Ron, il a été mis au régime sur les conseils de l'infirmière de son collège, et il le vit assez mal. Alors on a pensé qu'il serait le cobaye idéal pour une de nos dernières inventions.

Il tendit la main et Megan vit dans sa paume de grosses et appétissantes pralines enveloppées de papiers aux couleurs vives.

\- Je te présente les Pralines Longue Langue ! dit fièrement George. Un seul bonbon et ta langue va se mettre à gonfler et, surtout, à s'allonger. Beaucoup.

\- Génial ! se réjouit Megan en imaginant Pansy Parkinson, une abominable élève de Serpentard, en ingurgiter accidentellement.

\- On a déjà réfléchi à la façon dont on va faire ça, poursuivit le jeune homme. Demain on ira chercher Harry avec Ron et papa. Dudley sera sûrement là. Fred fera tomber de sa poche un paquet de praline.

\- Je les ramasserai aussitôt, ajouta l'intéressé, mais j'en laisserai par erreur quelques-unes par terre. Dudley et son régime feront le reste.

Le sourire de Megan s'élargit.

\- Je ne voudrais pas rater ça ! se réjouit-elle. Je viens avec vous.

Les jumeaux lui sourirent. Megan alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de Fred et posa sa tête contre le mur. Elle sentait la lettre de Sirius dans la poche de son pantalon, elle avait hâte de la lire mais voulait profiter d'un moment avec les jumeaux.

\- T'as passé un bon été ? lui demanda George.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous vous souvenez de mes Cracmols de parents adoptifs ?

Elle leur avait raconté la mort de ses parents et son adoption au cours de sa deuxième année d'études à Poudlard, ils en savaient beaucoup plus long sur elle que quiconque d'autre. Elle ne leur avait cependant jamais dit qui elle était pour Voldemort.

\- J'ai jamais voulu leur dire quoi que ce soit de ma vie, parce que ça les concernait pas. Mais ils m'ont dit que Dumbledore leur a écrit à mon sujet tout au long des trois dernières années.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, se demandant visiblement ce qu'ils pourraient lui répondre. Mais elle n'attendait rien, elle voulait juste en parler.

\- Je déteste ce vieux fou, souffla-t-elle avec colère. Et puis il y a Anita…

Le regard des jumeaux se fit interrogateur. Megan leur raconta alors l'invitation à dîner, les Cuffe, et l'absence d'Anita.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue, elle ne t'a peut-être pas laissée tomber, fit remarquer Fred. Elle avait peut-être une très bonne raison de le faire.

Megan haussa les épaules d'un air sombre, pas convaincue.

\- J'ai pas passé un super été, résuma-t-elle. Et vous ?

\- Nous on l'a passé à éviter les coups de poêle de maman, rit Fred. Depuis qu'on a reçu les résultats de nos BUSE… Et le reste du temps on travaillait.

\- Tu as revu Kevan depuis l'année dernière ? s'enquit George.

\- Euh oui, quelques fois, pourquoi ?

George haussa les épaules.

\- Vous allez le laisser tranquille, à la fin ? s'agaça Megan. Si vous ne voulez pas lui parler, très bien, mais dans ce cas ne vous mêlez pas de ses affaires.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si ça durait, vous deux, répliqua George, presque vexé.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, d'accord ? Laisse Kevan tranquille.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Megan se leva du lit.

\- On va bientôt dîner, annonça-t-elle. Sérieusement, foutez-lui la paix.

Molly marmonnait encore son mécontentement lorsque tout le monde s'installa à table. Megan n'avait jamais mangé autant à l'étroit que dans la cuisine des Weasley, mais bien que d'ordinaire elle ne sente pas à l'aise lorsque des corps l'oppressaient, elle se sentait cette fois parfaitement bien. A sa gauche, Fred racontait à Ginny la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai, à sa droite, Bill parlait des gobelins avec qui il travaillait à Ron et à Hermione. Charlie, assis en face de Megan, eut grand plaisir à lui parler de son métier, sous l'oreille attentive et fière de ses parents. Seul Percy ne participait à la bonne humeur général. Remontant sans arrêt ses lunettes sur son nez, il était plongé dans une liasse de parchemins où le mot « chaudron » revenait fréquemment.

\- Ça a l'air fascinant, ce que tu lis, Percy, dit Megan entre deux bouchées de pomme de terre lorsque Charlie se lança dans un débat sur l'élevage des dragons avec Ron.

\- C'est surtout très sérieux, répondit l'intéressé sans la regarder.

\- Percy travaille sur un rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, expliqua Bill avec un sourire en coin. A cause de nombreuses fuites, tu comprends ?

Megan haussa un sourcil. En voilà un travail qui manquait d'intérêt. Il était clair que Fred et George ne pourraient jamais travailler au ministère.

Molly jetait sans cesse des regards soupçonneux à ces derniers : au cours du dîner, lorsqu'ils débarrassèrent la table, lorsqu'ils allèrent se laver les dents, lorsqu'ils redescendirent au salon, puis lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Megan aurait pu dire quelque chose, comme que Fred et George étaient assez grands pour faire leurs propres choix, qu'ils avaient du talent, ou que le ministère était loin d'être une voie royale, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne cherchait pas de conflit. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, se mit en pyjama, puis se glissa dans la chambre où Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà couchées. Fatiguée de sa longue journée bien remplie, elle s'endormit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de peur la réveille au beau milieu de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5: Explosion de cheminée

**5**

 **EXPLOSION DE CHEMINEE**

Megan se redressa sur son lit, alerte, tendant la main vers sa baguette qu'elle savait rangée dans la poche de sa cape. Mais il n'y avait aucun danger, il n'y avait que Ginny, repliée sur elle-même, le visage baigné de larmes, le souffle court.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? chuchota Megan.

Elle se retourna, mais Hermione dormait toujours profondément. Le cri de Ginny avait du paraître cinglant aux oreilles de Megan uniquement car elle dormait tout près du lit de la benjamine Weasley.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, gémit la jeune fille.

Megan la contempla un instant, puis soupira.

\- Tu as rêvé que tu étais dans la Chambre, c'est ça ?

Ginny hocha la tête. Deux auparavant, Voldemort s'était emparé du corps de Ginny pour faire passer de sinistres messages et lâcher sur plusieurs élèves, animaux et fantômes de l'école un Basilic avant de la kidnapper et de tenter d'aspirer sa force vitale pour revenir à la vie. Megan et Potter étaient parvenus de justesse à lui sauver la vie, et Megan avait bien failli y laisser la sienne lorsque le Basilic l'avait mordue. Elle n'avait jamais oublié cette nuit dans la Chambre des Secrets, et visiblement Ginny non plus.

\- Ça t'arrive aussi ? s'enquit cette dernière.

\- De rêver de la Chambre ? Non.

A la lueur de la lune qui perçait à travers les vieux volets, Megan remarqua une forme d'admiration dans les yeux de la sœur de Ron. Ce que Ginny ignorait, c'était que Megan faisait d'autres cauchemars, pires encore que celui de la Chambre.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a failli revenir, ce soir-là. Et il a failli me tuer. Et s'il trouvait un autre moyen ? S'il avait un autre journal ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Voldemort (elle vit Ginny écarquiller les yeux) ait une collection de journaux intimes, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules. Mais il reviendra, ça c'est sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est évident. Voldemort est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Après la pierre philosophale et le journal, il trouvera autre chose, on ne pourra pas indéfiniment l'en empêcher. C'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Et tout le monde mourra, devina Ginny.

\- Non.

Megan planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Tout le monde ne mourra pas, répéta-t-elle. Je ne mourrais pas. Toi non plus. Hermione, Ron, tes frères, tes parents… non plus, d'accord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Ginny. Il a déjà tué des centaines de gens avant.

Elle semblait soudain plus forte, plus sérieuse.

\- Parce que tant que moi je serais vivante, vous serez tous en sécurité. Je laisserais jamais un Weasley mourir. Sauf peut-être Percy, tout dépendra de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'aimerais bien en être aussi sûre que toi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie une fois, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Et maintenant dors, parce que je suis fatiguée et qu'il fera bientôt jour, ajouta-t-elle sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Megan se rallongea dans son lit et tourna le dos à Ginny. Hermione murmura quelque chose d'inaudible dans son sommeil et tendit la main dans le vide avant de retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, Megan se rendormit cette fois jusqu'au lendemain matin, en milieu de matinée.

Hermione et Ginny avaient déjà quitté la chambre lorsque Megan ouvrit les yeux. Des bribes de l'épisode de la nuit lui revinrent, mais elle ne dirait rien. Ginny était la seule fille d'une fratrie de sept enfants, elle avait besoin d'être forte, elle était forte, et Megan respectait cela.

Elle s'assit sur son matelas et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. La chambre de Ginny, au deuxième étage de la maison, était une petit pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de posters des Bizarr' Sisters et de Gwenog Jones, la batteuse et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch exclusivement féminine des Harpies de Holyhead. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le pantalon qu'elle portait la veille, dont dépassait la lettre de Sirius. Impatiente de pouvoir enfin la lire, Megan s'adossa à son oreiller et déplia le parchemin.

 _Megan,_

 _C'est moi que tu me rappelles. Comme tu l'as dit, ma famille n'a vu se succéder que des partisans de Voldemort et tous sont passés par Serpentard. Moi je n'étais pas comme eux, je n'ai jamais voulu être comme eux, mais tout le monde m'associait à cette sinistre réputation. Moi qui ai toujours détesté être catalogué à cause de ma famille, je n'ai pas fait mieux que tous les autres… Je m'excuse._

 _Surtout qu'il semblerait en effet que je ne connaisse que la moitié de l'histoire… Tes parents auraient changé de camp ? Quand ? Pourquoi des Mangemorts les auraient-ils tués ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Megan, j'ai connu tes parents, et s'ils sont morts dans ta petite enfance alors je les ai connus plus longtemps que toi. Ils étaient les plus fidèles des Mangemorts, et de puissants sorciers. Je ne sais pas qui t'as raconté cette version mais j'ai des doutes._

 _Megan sentit soudain la colère et la culpabilité l'envahir en lisant ces lignes. Lorsqu'elle avait écrit à Sirius sa lettre précédente, elle était en colère après Anita et après tout le monde, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ses mots, et maintenant voilà que Sirius lui demandait d'expliquer pourquoi ses parents s'étaient détournés de Voldemort. Si elle s'était maitrisée ce soir-là, il n'aurait pas posé cette question. Mais maintenant, si elle ne disait rien, il ne la croirait pas, et il osait remettre en doute le peu qu'elle avait appris de ses parents ! Elle allait être obligée de lui répondre, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…_

 _Harry était présent lorsque ses parents ont été assassinés. Et on a tenté de le tuer ce soir-là, puis encore plusieurs fois ces trois dernières années. Il a grandi sans ses parents, dans une famille qui le maltraite. Je sais que tu es orpheline aussi, mais comprends que Harry est dans une situation similaire à la tienne, tu ne peux que compatir !_

 _Quand je parle des « temps qui courent », je parle de l'interprétation que je tire de différents signes. As-tu appris la disparition d'une employée du ministère, Bertha Jorkins ? Elle était partie en vacances en Albanie, et personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle depuis presque un mois. Et comprends bien : c'est en Albanie que Voldemort est suspecté d'être caché. Je crois qu'il se passe des choses sombres et que ce n'est qu'un début. Alors je le répète, sois sur tes gardes et veille sur tes proches._

 _Sirius._

Megan fronça les sourcils en terminant la lettre. Elle la fourra de nouveau dans sa poche, s'habilla à la va-vite et s'attacha distraitement les cheveux en dévalant l'escalier.

\- Bonjour ! lui lança Charlie en la voyant arriver.

\- Bertha Jorkins, répondit Megan.

\- Non. Non, moi c'est Charlie, Charlie Weasley, précisa le jeune homme d'un air surpris et inquiet.

\- Je sais, s'impatienta la collégienne. Bertha Jorkins, une employée du ministère. Tu la connais ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais Jorkins ?

\- Elle a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? En Albanie.

\- Même la Gazette n'en a pas parlé, s'étonna Charlie, c'est Percy qui m'en a informé. Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je connais des gens au ministère.

Techniquement c'était vrai, mais ce n'était absolument pas par Lucius Malfoy qu'elle aurait eu cette information. Charlie hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bertha Jorkins ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis un mois. Personne ne sait où elle est, mais son directeur n'est pas très inquiet, il pense qu'elle doit s'être égarée ou qu'elle a dû oublier de donner des nouvelles. D'après lui elle devrait bientôt refaire surface.

\- Tu y crois, toi ?

Charlie parut à nouveau surpris.

\- Eh bien je ne la connais absolument pas, donc je n'ai absolument aucune raison de ne pas croire quelqu'un qui la connaît, fit-il observer.

\- Elle a de la famille ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Donc une employée du ministère sans attaches disparaît en Albanie et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? résuma Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? Et puis pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, tu la connais ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui la connait ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus.

En fronçant les sourcils, Megan attrapa un pichet de jus de citrouille et se servit un verre. Si Sirius avait raison, alors ce dont la jeune fille avait parlé au cours de la nuit à Ginny avait toutes les raisons de se réaliser, et ce très prochainement.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner en raison de l'heure avancée, elle remonta dans la chambre de Ginny – qui était dans le jardin avec Hermione – et tira de sa valise un parchemin et une plume pour répondre à la lettre.

 _Sirius,_

 _Peu importe combien de temps tu as connu mes parents, tu ne sais rien d'eux et tu n'as pas à les juger. Je sais qui étaient mes parents. Et si tu as des doutes va en parler à Dumbledore parce que c'est ce vieux fou qui m'a raconté cette histoire. Voldemort a fait un choix pour eux qui ne leur convenait pas alors ils ont changé de camp et Voldemort a demandé à ses Mangemorts de les tuer, ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire presque six ans plus tard lorsqu'ils ont découvert où se cachait ma famille._

 _Potter était là mais trop petit pour comprendre ou s'en rappeler alors ne me rabats pas les oreilles avec ces idioties ! Et je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'est pas le seul qu'on ait tenté de tuer ces trois dernières années. Je ne peux pas compatir avec ce garçon, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui._

 _Je viens d'apprendre pour Jorkins. Personne n'a l'air alerté, mais moi je veux bien croire que c'est un mauvais signe. Est-ce que tu as remarqué d'autres signes ?_

 _Tiens moi au courant._

 _Megan._

Megan relut sa lettre et elle lui plut. Elle avait réussi à répondre à Sirius sans trop en dire à son sujet – il ne lui faisait déjà pas vraiment confiance, hors de question de lui dire qu'elle était l'héritière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle voulait savoir tout ce qu'il savait sur un possible retour à la vie de Voldemort.

\- A qui tu envoies ces lettres ? demanda Hermione lorsque Megan alla confier sa réponse à Eleyna.

\- Un ami en Nouvelle-Zélande, improvisa la jeune fille.

\- Tu connais des gens en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

\- Non, pas moi.

Le regard d'Hermione était suspicieux. Megan poussa un soupir.

\- Je parle à Sirius Black, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Sirius Black est en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

\- Non ! Enfin, j'en sais rien. Il est loin, c'est tout ce dont je suis sûre.

\- Vous parlez depuis longtemps ? Harry le sait ?

\- Non et non. N'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

\- A qui je le dirais, de toute façon ? On n'est pas nombreux à savoir qu'il n'a tué personne. Il va bien ?

\- Je sais pas.

Megan n'avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles à Sirius, ils étaient trop occupés à se reprocher leurs arbres généalogiques respectifs ou à parler du retour de Voldemort.

* * *

Contrairement à Ron qui se réjouissait de retrouver bientôt Potter, Megan n'en avait nullement hâte et avait par ailleurs oublié l'existence du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'à cinq heures de l'après-midi, les jumeaux vinrent la chercher dans le grenier où elle s'amusait à jeter des boulettes de papier à la goule de la famille qui essayait de les attraper avec sa bouche.

\- On va y aller ! annonça George en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la trappe.

\- Aller où ? s'étonna Megan.

\- Chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Tu veux toujours venir ?

\- Oui !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et la goule gémit lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la trappe. Megan sortit de sa poche sa dernière boulette de papier et la lui lança avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille au salon. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quelle heure ils avaient dit arriver, mais le temps que Arthur rentre du travail, que Molly mette la main sur le pot de poudre de Cheminette (qu'elle retrouva dans une pile de casseroles), que Ron choisisse ses chaussures et que Fred et George se décident à arrêter de rendre leur père fou en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre, ils seraient certainement en retard.

\- Bien ! dit Arthur en se saisissant du pot de poudre de Cheminette pour en remplir un petit sac fermé par un cordon avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de prendre une généreuse poignée de la poudre dans sa main. Je pars en premier, ensuite à toi Fred, puis George, Megan puis Ron. D'accord ? A tout de suite.

Arthur prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu. Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu prit une soudaine couleur vert émeraude et le feu s'éleva aussi haut que l'homme. Celui-ci pénétra dans le cheminée en criant « 4, privet drive ! », puis disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la famille de Harry, se réjouit Fred en suivant son père.

George partit à son tour, puis Megan entra dans la cheminée. Dès qu'elle eut annoncé sa destination, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse étourdissante. Retenant son souffle pour ne pas avaler de fumée et fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir le vertige, elle attendit une seconde que son voyage à travers l'Angleterre se termine. Le tourbillon s'arrêta soudain et elle se retrouva non pas dans le salon de la famille Dursley mais dans un endroit très exigüe, coincée entre Fred et Arthur.

\- Ouch ! s'écria ce dernier lorsque la jeune fille surgit de nulle part. Megan, il ne faut que Ron…AÏE !

Ron venait d'arriver à son tour, oppressant encore un peu plus Megan.

\- Peut-être que Harry nous entend, papa ? fit remarquer George. Peut-être qu'il va pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici ?

Ron leva le poing et martela les planches de bois qui obstruaient de toute évidence la cheminée du salon du Dursley.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il. Harry, tu nous entends ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna une voix d'homme de l'autre côté des planches de bois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ils… ils ont voulu venir avec de la poudre de Cheminette, répondit la voix de Potter, qui semblait se retenir de rire. Ils peuvent se déplacer d'une cheminée à l'autre grâce un feu spécial mais, comme la vôtre est condamnée, ils n'arrivent plus à sortir... Attendez...

Il y eut des bruits de pas et la voix de Potter parut soudain plus proche.

– Mr Weasley ? appela-t-il. Vous m'entendez ?

Ron, qui continuait de taper sur les planches comme un idiot, s'arrêta soudain.

\- Chut ! fit Fred.

\- Mr Weasley, c'est Harry. La cheminée a été condamnée. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer par ici.

\- Allons bon ! répondit Arthur. Pourquoi donc ont-ils condamné cette cheminée ?

\- Ils préfèrent les feux électriques, expliqua Potter.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Arthur, soudain intéressée. Comment tu dis ? Ecklectic ? Avec une prise ! Il faut absolument que je voie ça... Voyons, réfléchissons... Aïe, Ron !

Ron, qui semblait décidément perturbé par la situation, se tordit le cou pour regarder son père sans lui donner de coup de coude dans le ventre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? demanda-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

– Mais si, tout va très bien, Ron, répondit Fred d'un ton sarcastique, on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

– Oui, on s'amuse comme des petits fous, ici, renchérit George, coincé contre le mur.

\- Freddie, je t'aime beaucoup, mais il est temps de songer au régime, gémit Megan, que ce dernier écrasait.

\- Un régime ? Moi ? Hoqueta Fred.

\- Allons, allons..., intervint Arthur d'un ton indécis. J'essaye de trouver un moyen... Oui... Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire... Recule-toi, Harry.

\- Attendez un peu ! s'écria-t-il la grosse voix d'homme depuis le salon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de... ?

BANG !

Arthur avait fait exploser la barrière de bois qui faisait obstacle à Megan et aux Weasley, projetant à travers la pièce le feu électrique qui y était adjoint. Une voix de femme poussa un hurlement suraigu très désagréable. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, Megan pu voir un homme gros et gras qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille, blanchie par la poussière qui s'était répandue dans toute la pièce, retenir une femme mince et blonde au cou lui démesuré par-dessus une table basse, non loin de Potter, petit, maigre et mal coiffé. Ce dernier était le seul des trois personnes présentes à avoir l'air ravi.

Megan et les Weasley émergèrent des restes de la cheminée en arborant un large sourire.

\- Ça va mieux, dit Arthur d'un ton haletant.

Il épousseta d'un revers de main sa longue robe verte et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Ah, vous devez être l'oncle et la tante de Harry ! dit-il en s'avançant, la main tendue vers le gros homme qui devait être l'oncle de Potter.

Ce dernier prit peur et recula de plusieurs pas, entraînant avec lui la femme, incapable de prononcer un mot.

– Ah, heu... oui... désolé pour tout ce dérangement, dit Arthur qui laissa retomber sa main en jetant un coup d'œil vers la cheminée dévastée. C'est entièrement ma faute. Je n'avais pas pensé que nous ne pourrions pas sortir une fois arrivés à destination. Figurez-vous que j'ai fait connecter votre cheminée au réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette — oh, bien sûr, c'était simplement pour l'après-midi, afin que nous puissions venir chercher Harry. Normalement, les cheminées de Moldus ne doivent pas être connectées, mais je connais quelqu'un au Service de régulation des déplacements par cheminée qui m'a arrangé ça pour me rendre service. Je remettrai tout en ordre en un clin d'œil, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais allumer un feu pour renvoyer les garçons et Megan à la maison et ensuite, je réparerai la cheminée avant de transplaner moi-même.

A en juger par l'air hagard des deux Moldus, ils n'avaient pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'Arthur venait de dire. Ils continuaient de le regarder bouche bée, comme frappés par la foudre. La femme se redressa tant bien que mal et se cacha derrière son mari.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit Arthur, avec un sourire rayonnant, tes bagages sont prêts ?

\- Tout est là-haut, répondit Potter en lui rendant son sourire.

\- On va s'en occuper, dit aussitôt Fred.

Il sortit du salon en compagnie de George. Ils savaient où se trouvait la chambre de Potter pour l'avoir un jour aidé à s'échapper en pleine nuit. Megan savait qu'ils s'étaient proposés uniquement pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au fameux cousin de Potter, Dudley.

– Voilà, voilà, lança Arthur d'un ton un peu gêné.

Il balança légèrement les bras en cherchant quelque chose à dire pour essayer de rompre le silence de plus en plus pesant.

– C'est... c'est très charmant, chez vous.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. La pièce entière était recouverte de poussière et de morceaux de briques, ce qui ne correspondait pas à l'idée que se faisait la jeune fille d'un intérieur charmant, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air moqueur. Le visage de Mr Dursley devint violacé et la femme se mit à mâchonner sa langue. Mais ils semblaient trop effrayés pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Arthur regardait autour de lui. Il avait toujours manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour les inventions des Moldus et Megan se doutait qu'il brûlait d'envie d'aller examiner de près le poste de télévision et le magnétoscope.

– Ça marche à l'eckeltricité, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton d'expert. Ah, oui, je vois les prises. Je fais moi-même collection de prises, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Moldu. Et de piles. J'ai une très belle collection de piles. Ma femme pense que je suis fou, mais voilà bien la preuve du contraire.

L'oncle de Potter paraissait lui aussi clairement convaincu qu'Arthur était fou. Il se glissa légèrement vers la droite, cachant sa femme derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'Arthur se précipite soudain sur eux pour les attaquer.

Un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à l'oncle de Potter avec sa grosse figure rose, son cou presque inexistant, ses petits yeux bleus humides et d'épais cheveux blonds au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse entra soudain dans la pièce tandis que Megan entendait le son d'une grosse valise qu'on traînait dans l'escalier comme elle avait traîné la sienne lorsqu'elle avait quitté les Boyd deux jours plus tôt. Le garçon, qui ne pouvait être autre que Dudley, longea le mur, observant Arthur d'un regard terrifié, et s'efforça de se cacher derrière ses parents. Mais le corps massif de son père, bien qu'amplement suffisant pour dissimuler celui de sa femme, n'était pas assez volumineux pour cacher celui de son fils.

– Ah, voilà ton cousin, c'est bien ça, Harry ? dit Arthur en essayant courageusement de relancer la conversation.

– Ouais, répondit Harry, c'est Dudley.

Ronet Potter échangèrent un regard puis détournèrent les yeux avec l'expression de deux personnes qui retenaient un éclat de rire. Dudley se tenait le derrière comme s'il avait peur qu'il se détache de son corps et tombe par terre. Arthur parut s'inquiéter de son comportement.

– Tu passes de bonnes vacances, Dudley ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

A en juger par le ton de sa voix, Megan devina que, aux yeux d'Arthur, Dudley devait sembler aussi fou que lui-même le paraissait aux Dursley, à la différence que le père de famille éprouvait pour lui de la compassion plutôt que de la peur. En l'entendant s'adresser à lui, Dudley laissa échapper un gémissement et Megan vit ses mains se serrer encore davantage sur son énorme postérieur.

Fred et George revinrent dans la pièce en portant la grosse valise de Potter et leur regard se posa aussitôt sur Dudley. Le même sourire malicieux apparut alors sur leur visage et Megan ne put s'empêcher de les imiter, devinant ce qui allait suivre.

– Ah, vous voilà, parfait, je crois que nous ferions bien d'y aller, dit Arthur.

Il retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette magique. Megan vit les trois Dursley reculer d'un même mouvement vers le mur du fond, comme s'il venait de sortir une arme de destruction massive.

– _Incendio_ ! s'exclama Arthur en pointant sa baguette vers le trou dans le mur.

Des flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la cheminée en craquant allègrement, comme si le feu brûlait depuis des heures. Il sortit de sa poche le petit sac fermé par un cordon, l'ouvrit, retira une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes qui prirent une teinte vert émeraude en ronflant de plus belle.

– Vas-y, Fred, annonça-t-il.

– J'arrive. Oh, non, attends...

Le sac de bonbons venait de tomber _accidentellement_ de sa poche en répandant son contenu par terre — les grosses et appétissantes pralines enveloppées de papiers aux couleurs vives.

Fred se précipita pour les ramasser et les remettre dans sa poche en en laissant ostensiblement traîner quelques-uns dans un coin puis, l'air enjoué, il adressa un signe de la main aux Dursley et s'avança dans les flammes en annonçant : « Le Terrier ! ». La tante de Potter, parcourue d'un frisson, étouffa une exclamation apeurée. Il y eut un bruit de bourrasque et Fred disparut.

– A toi, George, dit Arthur, vas-y avec la valise.

Potter aida George à porter sa valise dans les flammes et à la mettre debout pour qu'il puisse la tenir plus facilement. Puis, après s'être écrié : "Le Terrier !", George disparut à son tour dans le même bruit de bourrasque.

– Ron, à toi maintenant, reprit Arthur.

– A bientôt, lança Ron aux Dursley d'un ton joyeux.

Il adressa un large sourire à Potter, puis s'avança dans le feu qui continuait de brûler et cria : « Le Terrier ! » avant de disparaître comme ses frères.

\- Vas-y, Megan.

Déçue que Dursley ne se soit pas emparé des Pralines avant son départ, elle adressa un rapide salut militaire et comique aux Dursley avant de s'écrier _«_ Le Terrier ! _»_ et de disparaître à son tour dans les flammes qui la ramenèrent aussitôt dans la cuisine des Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6: Le retour de Potter

**6**

 **LE RETOUR DE POTTER**

\- Il en a pris ? lui demanda Fred dès qu'elle fut de retour au Terrier.

Il était assis à la table de bois avec ses frères.

\- Pas encore, en tout cas, répondit la jeune fille, déçue, en allant s'asseoir entre les jumeaux. Mais il en mangera peut-être avant qu'Arthur et Potter ne reviennent.

\- Ils sont particuliers, ses Moldus, fit observer Ron. Ils avaient l'air terrorisés !

\- Je crois qu'ils sont pas fans de la magie.

\- Il faut dire aussi que papa a fait exploser la moitié de leur salon, s'esclaffa George.

\- Tu dis qu'ils avaient obstrué la cheminée ? s'étonna Bill.

\- Ils préféraient avoir un feu électrique, expliqua Megan.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une sorte d'image de feu, ça ne chauffe pas, mais c'est… esthétique. Je crois.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Ron.

Megan hésita. Elle avait vu un feu électrique chez la meilleure amie d'Emily, une Moldue. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle avait grandi dans un entourage de Moldus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux.

\- Papa laisse traîner ses magazines Moldus un peu partout, lança George. Moi aussi j'ai lu des trucs bizarres, je pourrais vous parler des fonctions d'un téléphone portable, par exemple.

Megan ne savait pas comment George avait pu entendre parler de téléphones portables, mais elle lui fut reconnaissante de son intervention.

\- On savait bien que son oncle et sa tante étaient bizarres, fit remarquer Ron. L'année dernière il a fini par en transformer une en ballon, et l'année d'avant ils avaient mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre. On se doutait bien qu'ils ne nous inviteraient pas à dîner.

\- Vous auriez peut-être pu les prévenir que vous viendriez par la poudre de Cheminette ? dit Charlie. Ça aurait pu éviter à papa de détruire leur salon.

\- Il va tout réparer, balaya Fred. Harry ne devrait plus tard à arriver, il va nous dire…

Presqu'aussitôt, il y eut un grondement dans la cheminée et Potter apparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, bras tendus, et tomba face contre terre sous le regard condescendant de Megan.

– Alors, il en a mangé ? lui demanda Fred d'un ton surexcité en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Oui, répondit Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Des Pralines Longue Langue, répondit Fred d'un air satisfait. C'est George et moi qui les avons inventées. On a cherché quelqu'un tout l'été pour les essayer...

Megan et les Weasley éclatèrent de rire. Potter regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard.

– Comment ça va, Harry ? demanda Charlie en lui tendant une main que Potter serra.

Bill se leva en souriant et serra à son tour la main de Potter qui eut un air vaguement surpris. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit, une légère détonation retentit et Arthur surgit de nulle part derrière l'épaule de George. Megan ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

– Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, Fred ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à ce pauvre petit Moldu ?

– Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout, répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai simplement laissé tomber quelque chose... C'est sa faute s'il l'a mangé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de le faire.

– Tu l'as laissé tomber exprès ! rugit son père. Tu savais qu'il allait manger ça, tu savais qu'il était au régime...

– Elle est devenue grande comment, sa langue ? demanda George, avide de savoir.

– Elle avait dépassé un mètre au moment où ses parents ont enfin accepté que j'intervienne.

Megan, les Weasley et Potter éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Arthur. Ce genre de comportement compromet gravement les relations entre Moldus et sorciers ! Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Moldus et mes propres fils...

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Moldu qu'on a fait ça ! protesta Fred d'un ton indigné.

– Non, on l'a fait parce que c'est une grosse brute stupide, dit George. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, Mr Weasley, approuva Potter d'un air sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas la question ! s'emporta Arthur. Attendez un peu que j'en parle à votre mère...

– Me parler de quoi ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Molly venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

– Oh, bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle le vit.

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son mari.

– Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? insista-t-elle.

Arthur hésita. Bien sûr, en dépit de sa colère, il n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'intention de raconter à sa femme ce qui s'était passé – surtout après l'épisode mouvementé de la veille engendré par les bons de commande. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Arthur regarda Molly d'un air embarrassé. Hermione et Ginny apparurent alors à la porte de la cuisine, derrière Molly. Toutes deux adressèrent un sourire à Potter et, lorsque celui-ci leur sourit à son tour, Ginny devint écarlate – elle était inexplicablement sous le charme du garçon depuis son premier séjour au Terrier.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? répéta la maîtresse de maison d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Ce n'est rien, Molly, marmonna Arthur. Fred et George ont simplement... Mais je me suis déjà expliqué avec eux...

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, cette fois-ci ? demanda Molly. Si ça concerne les Farces pour sorciers facétieux...

– Tu devrais montrer à Potter où il va dormir, Ron, lança Megan pour éviter d'assister à une nouvelle scène.

– Il sait déjà où il va dormir, répondit Ron. Dans ma chambre, c'est là qu'il a dormi la dernière...

– On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller tous ensemble, proposa judicieusement Hermione.

– D'accord, dit Ron, comprenant où elles voulaient en venir. Allons-y.

– On va y aller aussi, dit George.

– Tu restes où tu es ! ordonna sa mère avec colère.

Megan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Potter suivirent l'étroit couloir et montèrent l'escalier branlant qui s'élevait en zigzag dans les étages.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? demanda Potter tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches.

Megan, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, mais pas Hermione.

– En rangeant la chambre de Fred et George, maman a trouvé une pile de bons de commande au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », expliqua Ron à voix basse. Il y avait toute une liste de prix pour des trucs qu'ils ont inventés, genre fausses baguettes magiques, bonbons farceurs, et des tas d'autres choses pour faire des blagues. C'était fantastique, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient inventé tout ça...

– Ça fait des années qu'on entend des explosions dans leur chambre, mais on n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils fabriquaient vraiment quelque chose, dit Ginny. On croyait qu'ils aimaient simplement faire du bruit.

– L'ennui, c'est que la plupart de ces machins-là — tous, en fait — étaient un peu dangereux, poursuivit Ron. Ils avaient l'intention de vendre ça à Poudlard pour se faire un peu d'argent et maman était folle de rage. Elle leur a interdit de continuer et elle a brûlé tous les bons de commande... De toute façon, elle est furieuse contre eux. Ils n'ont pas eu autant de BUSE qu'elle aurait voulu.

– Hier, il y a eu une grosse dispute, dit Megan, parce que Molly voulait, qu'après l'école, ils intègrent le ministère de la magie, comme Arthur, mais ils ont répondu qu'ils préféreraient ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes.

A cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit au deuxième étage et une tête avec des lunettes d'écaille et un air exaspéré apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Salut, Percy, lança Potter.

– Oh, bonjour, Harry, répondit Percy. Je me demandais qui faisait tout ce bruit. J'essaye de travailler, moi, figurez-vous. J'ai un rapport à finir et il n'est pas très facile de se concentrer quand il y a des gens qui s'amusent à sauter dans l'escalier.

– On ne saute pas, répliqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur, on monte les marches. Désolé d'avoir perturbé les travaux top secrets du ministère de la Magie.

– Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Potter, au grand dam de Megan.

– Sur un rapport pour le Département de la coopération magique internationale, répondit Percy d'un air important. Nous essayons d'établir des normes standards pour l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron. Certains matériels d'importation sont un peu trop fins. On a enregistré un taux d'augmentation de trois pour cent des fuites en un an.

– Voilà un rapport qui va changer la face du monde, c'est sûr, plaisanta Megan. A mon avis, les fuites dans les chaudrons, ça devrait faire la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Le teint de Percy rosit légèrement.

– Tu peux toujours te moquer, Megan, dit-il d'un ton enflammé, mais si on n'impose pas un règlement international, le marché sera bientôt inondé de produits dont le fond sera trop mince, donc fragile, ce qui représentera un sérieux danger pour...

– Ouais, ouais, d'accord, le coupa Megan en continuant à monter les marches tandis que Percy claquait la porte de sa chambre.

Un instant plus tard, des cris retentirent dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Arthur avait parlé des pralines à Molly. Les jumeaux allaient passer un sale quart d'heure – encore.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron, son minuscule hibou gris se mit à sautiller comme un fou dans sa cage et à pousser de petits cris surexcités.

– Tais-toi, Pig, dit Ron en se faufilant entre deux des quatre lits qu'on avait réussi à caser dans la pièce. Fred et George vont dormir avec nous parce que Bill et Charlie occupent leur chambre, dit-il à Potter. Percy tient à garder la sienne pour lui tout seul à cause de son travail.

– Heu... Pourquoi appelles-tu ton hibou « Pig » ? s'enquit Potter.

– Parce qu'il est bête, dit Ginny. Son vrai nom, c'est Pigwidgeon.

– Oui, et ça, c'est un nom pas bête du tout, puisque c'est Ginny qui l'a trouvé, répliqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Elle pense que c'est très mignon. J'ai essayé de le changer mais c'était trop tard, il refuse de répondre à un autre nom. Alors, maintenant, c'est Pig. Je suis obligé de le garder ici, sinon, il embête Eleyna,Errol et Hermès. Moi aussi, il m'embête, d'ailleurs.

Pigwidgeon voleta joyeusement dans sa cage en lançant des ululements suraigus.

– Où est Pattenrond? demanda Potter à Hermione.

– Dans le jardin, je suppose, répondit-elle. Il aime bien poursuivre les gnomes, il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

– Alors, ça lui plaît le travail, à Percy ? dit Potter en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron.

– Ça lui plaît ? Tu plaisantes, répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Si papa ne l'y obligeait pas, il ne rentrerait plus à la maison. Le travail, c'est une obsession, chez lui. Surtout, ne lui parle pas de son patron, sinon, tu n'en auras jamais fini. D'après Mr Crouch... Comme je le faisais remarquer à Mr Crouch... Mr Crouch pense que... Mr Crouch m'a dit.. Si ça continue comme ça, bientôt, ils annonceront leurs fiançailles.

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu as reçu les colis de nourriture ?

Megan n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient – mais la vie de l'estomac de Potter lui importait peu.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup. Ces gâteaux m'ont sauvé la vie.

– Et est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de..., commença Ron, mais un regard d'Hermione le fit taire.

Megan savait qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander des nouvelles de Sirius, mais il n'aurait pas été très judicieux de parler de lui devant Ginny. Car, à part eux et le professeur Dumbledore, personne ne savait comment Sirius avait réussi à s'enfuir et personne ne croyait à son innocence. A en juger par le regard intrigué qu'elle lança à Ron et à Potter, Ginny avait compris qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

– Je crois qu'ils ont cessé de se disputer, dit Hermione pour essayer de dissiper ce moment de gêne. Si nous allions aider ta mère à préparer le dîner ?

– Ouais, d'accord, dit Ron.

Ils redescendirent tous les cinq et retrouvèrent Molly, seule dans la cuisine, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

– On va dîner dans le jardin, dit-elle en les voyant entrer. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour douze personnes, ici. Pourriez-vous emporter les assiettes dehors, les filles ? Bill et Charlie sont en train d'installer les tables. Vous vous occuperez des couverts, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron et de Potter.

Megan et Hermione s'empressèrent d'emporter la pile vacillante d'assiettes loin de l'agressivité de Molly dont la voix furieuse les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans le jardin. Bill et Charlie avaient une manière bien à eux de participer à la préparation du repas, faisant voler à bonne hauteur au-dessus de la pelouse deux vieilles tables délabrées qu'ils projetaient l'une contre l'autre dans des chocs furieux, essayant d'envoyer à terre celle de l'adversaire. Les rires de Megan se joignirent à ceux de Ginny tandis que Fred et George applaudissaient à tout rompre. Hermione, elle, semblait partagée entre l'amusement et l'appréhension.

La table de Bill heurta celle de Charlie avec un grand bruit et brisa un de ses pieds. Ils entendirent alors une fenêtre s'ouvrir au-dessus d'eux et virent la tête de Percy apparaître au deuxième étage.

– Vous voudriez bien vous calmer un peu ? cria-t-il.

– Désolé, Perce, dit Bill avec un sourire. Comment vont les fonds de chaudron ?

– Très mal, répliqua Percy avec mauvaise humeur avant de refermer la fenêtre d'un coup sec.

Pouffant de rire, Bill et Charlie ramenèrent en douceur les tables sur la pelouse et les disposèrent dans le prolongement l'une de l'autre. D'un coup de baguette magique, Bill répara le pied cassé et fit apparaître des nappes venues de nulle part.

Aux alentours de sept heures, les deux tables ployaient sous les quantités de plats succulents qu'avait préparés Molly, et les neuf Weasley, ainsi que Megan, Hermione et Potter, s'installèrent pour dîner sous un ciel bleu dépourvu du moindre nuage. Potter avait un air béat et mangeait comme six tandis que Percy, à l'autre bout de la table, exposait en détail à son père le contenu de son rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron.

– J'ai dit à Mr Crouch qu'il serait prêt mardi prochain, expliquait-il d'un ton suffisant. Il ne l'attendait pas si tôt, mais j'aime faire les choses le mieux possible. Je pense qu'il me sera reconnaissant d'avoir terminé dans des délais aussi brefs. Nous avons énormément de travail, dans notre service, à cause de la préparation de la Coupe du Monde. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas tout le soutien que nous aurions pu espérer de la part du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Ludo Bagman...

– J'aime bien Ludo, dit Arthur d'une voix douce. C'est lui qui nous a obtenu les billets pour la coupe. Je lui ai rendu un petit service: son frère Otto a eu quelques ennuis, une histoire de tondeuse à gazon dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de suites.

– Oh, Bagman est sympathique, bien sûr, dit Percy d'un ton dédaigneux, mais de là à devenir directeur d'un département... Quand je le compare à Mr Crouch ! Je n'imagine pas Mr Crouch constatant la disparition d'un membre de notre service sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Bertha Jorkins est absente depuis un mois, maintenant ?

Megan s'arrêta soudain de manger pour écouter ce qui se disait.

\- Elle est allée en vacances en Albanie et elle n'est jamais revenue, poursuivait Percy.

– Oui, j'ai posé la question à Ludo, répondit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit que Bertha se perd très souvent, mais je dois reconnaître que, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un travaillant dans mon département, je me ferais du souci...

– Oh, Bertha est incorrigible, c'est vrai, dit Percy. On m'a dit qu'elle a été mutée de service en service pendant des années, qu'elle apporte beaucoup plus d'ennuis que d'avantages... mais quand même, Bagman devrait essayer de la retrouver. Mr Crouch s'est personnellement intéressé à l'affaire – elle a travaillé dans notre département pendant un certain temps et je crois qu'il l'aimait beaucoup – mais chaque fois qu'il lui en parle, Bagman éclate de rire en disant qu'elle n'a sans doute pas su lire la carte et qu'elle a dû se retrouver en Australie plutôt qu'en Albanie. Enfin, quand même...

Percy poussa un soupir impressionnant et but une longue gorgée de vin de sureau.

– Nous avons suffisamment de pain sur la planche au Département de la coopération magique internationale pour ne pas nous occuper en plus de retrouver les membres des autres services. Comme tu le sais, nous avons un autre grand événement à organiser, juste après la Coupe du Monde.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air important et tourna son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la table où Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter étaient assis.

– Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, père.

Il éleva légèrement la voix pour ajouter :

– Celui qui est top secret.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de Harry et d'Hermione :

– Depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler, il fait tout pour qu'on lui demande quel est ce grand événement si secret. Sans doute une exposition de chaudrons à fond épais.

Percy cessa de parler de Bertha Jorkins et Megan fut happée par la conversation qu'avaient les jumeaux et Charlie au sujet de la Coupe du Monde.

– C'est l'Irlande qui va gagner, disait Charlie d'une voix pâteuse, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre. Ils ont écrasé le Pérou en demi-finale.

– Oui, mais chez les Bulgares, il y a Viktor Krum, fit remarquer Fred.

– Krum est le seul bon joueur de son équipe, l'Irlande, elle, en a sept, intervint Megan d'un ton sans réplique.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que l'Angleterre arrive en finale **,** soupira Charlie **.** Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, on peut le dire.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda vivement Potter, émergeant de son état de béatitude.

– Elle s'est fait battre trois cent quatre-vingt-dix à dix par la Transylvanie, répondit Charlie d'un air sombre. Vraiment lamentable. Le pays de Galles a perdu contre l'Ouganda et l'Écosse a été écrasée par le Luxembourg.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Arthur fit apparaître des chandelles pour éclairer le jardin assombri par le crépuscule. Puis le dessert fut servi (glace à la fraise maison) et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, des papillons de nuit se mirent à voleter au-dessus de la table tandis que l'air tiède se parfumait d'une odeur d'herbe et de chèvrefeuille.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil le long de la table pour s'assurer que le reste de la famille était occupé à parler de choses et d'autres, puis il se tourna vers Potter et lui dit à voix très basse :

– Alors... Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius, ces temps-ci ?

Megan et Hermione se penchèrent aussitôt pour écouter attentivement.

– Oui, murmura Potter. Deux lettres. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Je lui ai écrit avant-hier. Il me répondra peut-être pendant que je serai encore ici.

– Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? dit soudain Molly en regardant sa montre. Vous devriez tous être au lit, il faudra se lever à l'aube pour aller à la Coupe du Monde. Harry, si tu me donnes ta liste, je pourrai acheter ton matériel scolaire demain, sur le Chemin de traverse. Je vais chercher les affaires de tout le monde. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps d'y aller vous-mêmes, après la Coupe. La dernière fois, le match a duré cinq jours.

– Wouaoh ! J'espère que ce sera la même chose cette année ! s'exclama Potter avec enthousiasme.

– Pas moi, dit Percy d'un ton sentencieux. Je n'ose pas imaginer tout le travail qui m'attendrait au bureau si je devais m'absenter cinq jours.

– Oui, peut-être que tu trouverais encore de la bouse de dragon sur tes dossiers, hein, Perce ? lança Fred.

– Il s'agissait d'un échantillon d'engrais en provenance de Norvège ! répliqua Percy dont le teint était devenu écarlate. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais visé !

Megan sourit, elle savait que Percy avait en effet été la cible, car c'étaient Fred et George qui la lui avait envoyée.


	7. Chapter 7: L'excitation à son comble

**7**

 **L'EXCITATION A SON COMBLE**

Megan, Hermione et Ginny eurent beaucoup de mal à émerger lorsque Molly vint les réveiller, ce qui leur parut être quelques minutes après qu'elles se soient couchées. La mère de Ron dut remonter les secouer à nouveau pour qu'elles parviennent à se lever. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, les jumeaux, Ron et Potter étaient déjà assis à table avec Arthur, l'air hagard. Ginny s'assit avec eux en se frottant les yeux.

– Pourquoi se lever si tôt ? se plaignit-elle.

– Il va falloir faire un bout de chemin à pied, répondit son père tandis que Megan attrapait un toast au bacon et mordait dedans.

– A pied ? s'étonna Potter. On va marcher pour aller à la Coupe du Monde ?

– Oh non, c'est trop loin, dit Arthur avec un sourire. Nous n'aurons pas longtemps à marcher. Simplement, quand un grand nombre de sorciers se réunissent, il est très difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Nous devons faire très attention à la façon dont nous nous déplaçons et lorsqu'il s'agit d'un événement aussi important que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch...

– George ! s'écria brusquement Molly en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Quoi ? dit le jeune homme d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

– Rien !

– Ne me mens pas !

Molly pointa sa baguette magique.

– _Accio_! dit-elle

Aussitôt, de petits objets aux couleurs brillantes s'envolèrent de la poche de George qui essaya de les rattraper mais rata son coup. Le contenu de sa poche atterrit directement dans la main tendue de Mrs Weasley.

– Nous t'avions dit de les détruire ! s'exclama Molly avec fureur, tenant au creux de sa paume une poignée de Pralines Longue Langue. Nous t'avions dit de te débarrasser de tout ça ! Videz vos poches, tous les deux, allez, dépêchez-vous !

La scène fut un peu pénible, Megan en avait marre d'entendre des cris – surtout le matin. De toute évidence, les jumeaux avaient essayé d'emporter avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de pralines et leur mère dut avoir recours plusieurs fois au sortilège d'Attraction pour les récupérer toutes.

– _Accio_! _Accio_! _Accio_! cria-t-elle.

Les Pralines Longue Langue surgirent de toutes sortes d'endroits inattendus, y compris la doublure de la veste de George et les revers du jean de Fred.

– On a passé six mois à les mettre au point ! s'exclama Fred à l'adresse de sa mère qui jetait impitoyablement les pralines à la poubelle.

– Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire pendant ces six mois ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas obtenu davantage de BUSE !

L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse quand ils se mirent en chemin. Molly avait toujours l'air furieux lorsqu'elle embrassa Arthur sur la joue, mais pas autant que les jumeaux qui mirent leur sac à l'épaule et s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot.

– Amusez-vous bien, lança leur mère, et ne faites pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle dans le dos des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Je t'enverrai Bill, Charlie et Percy vers midi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci, accompagné de Megan, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Potter, emboîta le pas de Fred et George qui traversaient le jardin encore plongé dans l'obscurité.

Megan avait l'air morne. Il était trop tôt, il faisait frais et la lune était toujours visible. Seule une lueur verdâtre le long de l'horizon qui s'étendait à leur droite indiquait l'imminence de l'aube. Elle entendit vaguement Arthur expliquer à Potter pourquoi ils devaient marcher pour aller rejoindre un Portoloin car le garçon ne comprenait pas qu'il était difficile de faire venir une centaine de milliers de sorciers des quatre coins du monde sans que les Moldus ne le remarquent.

Ils suivirent le chemin sombre et humide qui menait au village. Seul le bruit de leurs pas rompait le silence. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village endormi, le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir, passant d'un noir d'encre à un bleu foncé. Megan était frigorifiée. Arthur ne cessait de consulter sa montre. Ils avancèrent en silence, économisant leur souffle pour escalader Stoatshead Hill. De temps à autre, un terrier de lapin les faisait trébucher ou ils glissaient sur d'épaisses touffes d'herbe noire. Megan marchait entre Fred et George et ils se retenaient les uns les autres lorsqu'ils manquaient de tomber. Chaque respiration lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle commençait à s'épuiser lorsqu'enfin, ils atteignirent un terrain plat, derrière Arthur et Potter. Hermione fut la dernière à atteindre le sommet de la colline, une main sur son point de côté.

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le Portoloin, dit Arthur en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et en scrutant le sol autour de lui. Il ne devrait pas être très gros... Venez...

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher chacun de son côté mais, au bout de deux minutes, un grand cri retentit dans le silence:

– Par ici, Arthur ! Par ici, mon vieux, on l'a trouvé !

Deux hautes silhouettes se découpaient contre le ciel étoilé, de l'autre côté du sommet.

– Amos ! s'exclama Arthur.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers l'homme qui venait de crier. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arthur serra la main d'un sorcier au teint rubicond, avec une barbe brune en broussaille. Dans son autre main, il tenait une vieille botte moisie.

– Je vous présente Amos Diggory, dit Arthur. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cedric ?

Cedric Diggory était un garçon de dix-sept ans, au physique avantageux. Il était capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, à Poudlard, et c'était un ami de Megan.

– Salut, dit Cedric en se tournant vers eux.

Tout le monde répondit, sauf Fred et George qui se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pardonné à Cedric d'avoir battu leur équipe de Gryffondor au cours du premier match de Quidditch de l'année précédente. Megan le gratifia d'un sourire amical.

– Tu as beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici, Arthur ? demanda le père de Cedric.

– Pas trop, non. Nous habitons de l'autre côté du village. Et toi ?

– Nous avons dû nous lever à deux heures du matin, pas vrai, Ced ? Je peux te dire que je serai content quand il aura son permis de transplaner. Enfin... Il ne faut pas se plaindre... Je ne voudrais pas manquer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, même pour un sac de Gallions – et c'est à peu près ce que coûtent les billets d'entrée. Mais ça aurait pu être pire...

Amos Diggory tourna un regard bienveillant vers les trois fils Weasley, Megan,Hermione, Ginny et Potter.

– Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh non, seulement les rouquins, répondit-il en montrant ses enfants. Voici Megan etHermione, deux amies de Ron — et Harry, un autre ami.

– Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Amos Diggory, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ? Harry Potter ?

– Heu... oui, bredouilla Potter.

– Ced m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr, reprit Amos Diggory. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait joué contre toi, l'année dernière... Je lui ai dit: « Ced, ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants... que tu as battu Harry Potter ! »

Le garçon resta silencieux. Fred et George se renfrognèrent à nouveau. Megan secoua la tête – elle se souvenait parfaitement du match, et savait que Cédric ne s'en vanterait dernier semblait par ailleurs un peu gêné.

– Harry est tombé de son balai, papa, marmonna-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident...

– Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas tombé ! s'exclama Amos d'un ton jovial en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils. Toujours modeste, notre Ced, toujours très gentleman... mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné, je suis sûr que Harry dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'un tombe de son balai, l'autre y reste bien accroché, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quel est celui qui sait le mieux voler !

– Il doit être presque l'heure, dit précipitamment Arthur en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Est-ce que tu sais si nous devons attendre quelqu'un d'autre, Amos ?

– Non, les Lovegood sont déjà là-bas depuis une semaine et les Faucett n'ont pas pu avoir de billets, répondit Mr Diggory. Il n'y a plus que nous, dans ce secteur, n'est-ce pas ?

– A ma connaissance, oui, dit Arthur. Le départ est prévu dans une minute, nous ferions bien d'y aller...

Il se tourna vers Hermione et Potter puisqu'ils avaient grandi dans un monde Moldu.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le Portoloin, c'est tout. Avec un doigt, ça suffira...

Arthur ignorait que Megan avait elle aussi grandi dans un monde de Moldus, mais elle avait de toute manière déjà eu recours à un Portoloin : quand elle se déplaçait avec les Malfoy, ils le faisaient par transplanage d'escorte, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des Boyd et que la destination était trop difficilement accessible par des moyens non-magiques, ils choisissaient l'option du Portoloin.

Gênés par leurs énormes sacs à dos, tous les dix se regroupèrent tant bien que mal autour de la vieille botte que tenait toujours Amos Diggory.

Ils s'étaient mis en cercle, coude à coude, frissonnant dans la brise fraîche qui soufflait sur la colline. Personne ne disait rien. En voyant le sourire de Potter, Megan devina qu'il pensait comme elle : ils auraient l'air bien étrange si un Moldu venait se promener par là et les surprenait dans cette posture... dix personnes, dont deux adultes, tenant une vieille botte racornie et attendant en silence dans la demi-obscurité de l'aube...

– Trois..., murmura Arthur, un œil toujours fixé sur sa montre. Deux... Un...

Ce fut immédiat: Megan sentit une force l'attraper au niveau du ventre et la tirer en avant et le sol ne fut plus sous ses pieds, mais son doigt était toujours collé à la botte. Il s'écoula à peine quelques secondes, puis ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Ron trébucha contre Potter et le projeta par terre. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Megan qui tomba sur Fred qui tomba sur George. Seuls Arthur, Cedric et Mr Diggory tenaient toujours debout, échevelés, les vêtements froissés par le vent.

– Arrivée du cinq heures sept en provenance de Stoatshead Hill, dit une voix.

Ron et Potter se démêlèrent l'un de l'autre et tout le monde se releva. Ils étaient arrivés sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. Devant eux se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous deux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile: l'homme à la montre portait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes, son collègue un kilt écossais et un poncho.

– Bonjour, Basil, dit Arthur.

Il ramassa la vieille botte et la tendit au sorcier en kilt qui la jeta dans une grande boîte remplie de Portoloins usés : un vieux journal, des canettes de soda vides ou encore un ballon de football crevé.

– Bonjour, Arthur, répondit Basil d'un ton las. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? Quand on peut se le permettre... Nous, on est restés ici toute la nuit... Vous feriez bien de dégager le chemin, on attend tout un groupe en provenance de la Forêt-Noire à cinq heures quinze. Attends, je vais te dire où tu dois t'installer, voyons... Weasley... Weasley...

Il consulta la liste qui figurait sur son parchemin.

– C'est à peu près à cinq cents mètres d'ici, le premier pré que tu trouveras. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Roberts. Alors, Diggory, maintenant... Toi, c'est le deuxième pré. Tu demanderas Mr Payne.

– Merci, Basil, dit Arthur en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils partirent sur la lande déserte, sans voir grand-chose dans la brume. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, se distinguaient les formes fantomatiques de centaines et de centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré que limitaient à l'horizon les arbres sombres d'un petit bois. Ils dirent au revoir aux Diggory et s'approchèrent de la maisonnette.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les tentes. Megan sut au premier coup d'œil que c'était le seul véritable Moldu des environs. Lorsque l'homme les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux.

– Bonjour ! lança Arthur d'une voix claironnante.

– Bonjour, répondit le Moldu.

– C'est vous, Mr Roberts ?

– C'est bien moi. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Weasley... On a loué deux tentes il y a deux jours.

– D'accord, dit Mr Roberts en consultant une liste affichée au mur. Vous avez un emplacement près du petit bois, là-bas. C'est pour une nuit ?

– C'est ça, oui, acquiesça Arthur.

– Dans ce cas, vous payez d'avance ? demanda Mr Roberts.

– Ah, heu... oui, bien sûr, répondit Arthur.

Il recula de quelques pas et fit signe à Potter de s'approcher de lui et Megan vit le sorcier tirer de sa poche une liasse d'argent Moldu auquel il semblait ne rien comprendre – les billets n'existaient même pas dans le monde magique

– Vous êtes étranger ? lança Mr Roberts lorsqu'Arthur revint vers lui avec la somme en billets.

– Étranger ? répéta Arthur, déconcerté.

– Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir du mal avec l'argent, dit Mr Roberts en l'examinant attentivement. Il y a dix minutes, j'ai eu deux clients qui ont essayé de me payer avec des grosses pièces en or de la taille d'un enjoliveur.

– Vraiment ? répondit Arthur, mal à l'aise.

Mr Roberts fouilla dans une boîte en fer-blanc pour trouver la monnaie.

– Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde, dit-il soudain en regardant à nouveau le pré plongé dans la brume. Des centaines de réservations. D'habitude, les gens viennent directement...

– Ah bon ? dit Arthur, la main tendue pour prendre sa monnaie

Mais Mr Roberts ne la lui donna pas.

– Oui, poursuivit-il d'un air songeur. Des gens qui viennent de partout. Beaucoup d'étrangers. Et pas seulement des étrangers. Des drôles de zigotos, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a un type qui se promène habillé avec un kilt et un poncho.

– Et alors ? Il ne faut pas ? s'enquit Arthur.

– On dirait une sorte de... de grand rassemblement, dit Mr Roberts. Ils ont tous l'air de se connaître, comme s'ils venaient faire la fête.

A ce moment, un sorcier vêtu d'un pantalon de golf surgit de nulle part, à côté de la porte.

– _Oubliettes_! dit-il précipitamment en pointant sa baguette magique sur Mr Roberts.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage. Megan eut un sourire cruel en se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait constaté de pareils symptômes, son escroc de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal venait de se lancer par erreur un sortilège d'Amnésie.

– Voici un plan du camping, dit Mr Roberts à Arthur d'une voix placide. Et votre monnaie.

– Merci beaucoup.

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf les accompagna vers le portail d'entrée du camping. Il avait l'air épuisé, le menton bleui par une barbe naissante, les yeux soulignés de cernes violets. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu de Mr Roberts, il murmura à l'oreille d'Arthur:

– J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec lui. Il lui faut un sortilège d'Amnésie dix fois par jour pour le calmer. Et Ludo Bagman ne nous aide pas. Il se promène un peu partout en parlant à tue-tête de Cognards et de Souafle, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des consignes de sécurité anti-Moldus. Crois-moi, je serai content quand tout ça sera terminé. A plus tard, Arthur.

Et il disparut en transplanant.

– Je croyais que Mr Bagman était le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, dit Ginny d'un air surpris. Il devrait faire attention de ne pas parler de Cognards en présence de Moldus, non ?

– En effet, il devrait, répondit Arthur avec un sourire, en les conduisant dans l'enceinte du camping. Mais Ludo a toujours été un peu... comment dire... négligent en matière de sécurité. A part ça, on ne pourrait pas rêver d'un directeur plus enthousiaste à la tête du Département des sports. Il a lui-même joué dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Et il a été le meilleur Batteur que l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne ait jamais eu.

Ils montèrent la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées de tentes. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient presque ordinaires. Leurs propriétaires avaient fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Moldus, mais ils avaient commis quelques erreurs en ajoutant des cheminées, des cloches ou des girouettes. Certaines, cependant, appartenaient avec tant d'évidence au monde de la magie que Megan comprit aussitôt pourquoi Mr Roberts avait exprimé des soupçons. Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, ils passèrent devant une tente de trois étages, dotée de plusieurs tourelles. A quelque distance, une autre comportait un jardin complet avec une vasque pour les oiseaux, un cadran solaire et un bassin alimenté par une fontaine.

– Toujours pareil, sourie Arthur, on ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'épater le voisin quand on est tous ensemble. Ah, voilà, regardez, c'est là que nous sommes.

Ils avaient atteint la lisière du bois, tout au bout du pré. Là, devant un emplacement vide, un petit écriteau fiché dans le sol portait le nom de « Weezly ».

– On n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un meilleur endroit, affirma Arthur d'un ton ravi. Le stade de Quidditch se trouve de l'autre côté de ce bois, impossible d'être plus près.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules.

– Bien, dit-il, le regard brillant d'excitation, alors, souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain Moldu. Nous dresserons ces tentes à la main ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... Les Moldus font ça tout le temps... Dis-moi, Harry, à ton avis, par quoi on commence ?

A en juger par l'expression de Potter, il n'avait jamais campé de sa vie. Megan, elle, avait souffert la douloureuse expérience d'être traînée en camping au bord de la mer par les Boyd. Si elle avait passé la plupart de ces vacances le plus loin possible de la tente familiale, elle avait cependant chaque fois vu Emily et Roger s'occuper de monter la tente. Soucieuse de s'occuper pour ne pas s'endormir debout, elle aida Hermione et Potter à comprendre comment il fallait disposer mâts et piquets et, en dépit d'Arthur qui compliquait les choses en donnant des coups de maillet à tort et à travers avec un enthousiasme débordant, ils finirent par dresser deux tentes d'aspect miteux, qui pouvaient héberger deux personnes chacune.

Ils reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux tentes appartenaient à des sorciers et que onze personnes allaient dormir là. Mais elle n'ignorait pas – Charlie lui en avait parlé – que ces deux tentes étaient quelque peu agrandies par magie.

– On sera un peu à l'étroit, dit Arthur, mais je pense que nous arriverons à tenir. Venez voir.

Megan se glissa avec les autres sous l'auvent. L'intérieur ressemblait à un appartement de trois pièces un peu vieillot, avec cuisine et salle de bains, meublé avec des fauteuils dépareillés recouverts d'appui-têtes crochetés, et une forte odeur de chat.

– C'est juste pour une nuit, dit Arthur en épongeant avec un mouchoir son front dégarni.

Il regarda les quatre lits superposés disposés dans la chambre.

– J'ai emprunté ça à Perkins, au bureau. Il ne fait plus beaucoup de camping, le pauvre, depuis qu'il a un lumbago.

Il prit la bouilloire poussiéreuse et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

– Nous allons avoir besoin d'eau...

– Il y a un robinet indiqué sur le plan que nous a donné le Moldu, dit Ron. C'est de l'autre côté du pré.

– Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher un peu d'eau, Harry, Megan, Hermione et toi – Arthur lui tendit la bouilloire et deux casseroles – et nous, on s'occupera du bois pour le feu.

– Mais on a un four, dit Ron. Pourquoi ne pas simplement... ?

– Ron, n'oublie pas la sécurité anti-Moldus ! Lorsque les vrais Moldus vont camper, ils font la cuisine dehors, sur un feu de bois, je les ai vus ! répondit Arthur, apparemment ravi de pouvoir les imiter.

Après une rapide visite de la tente des filles, un peu plus petite que celle des garçons, mais sans odeur de chat, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter traversèrent le camping en emportant bouilloire et casseroles.

Le soleil s'était levé et la brume se dissipait ; ils découvrirent alors la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Ils avançaient lentement entre les rangées de tentes, regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité.

Les campeurs commençaient à se lever. Les familles avec des enfants en bas âge étaient les premières à se manifester. Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans était accroupi devant une grande tente en forme de pyramide, pointant d'un air réjoui une baguette magique sur une limace qui rampait dans l'herbe. Le mollusque enflait lentement et atteignit peu à peu la taille d'un salami. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'enfant, sa mère se précipita hors de la tente.

– Kevin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu ne dois pas toucher à la baguette magique de papa ! Beurk !

Elle venait de marcher sur la limace géante qui explosa sous son poids. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, sa voix furieuse continua de retentir, se mêlant aux cris du petit garçon :

– T'as cassé ma limace ! T'as cassé ma limace !

Un peu plus loin, ils virent deux petites sorcières, à peine plus âgées que Kevin, chevauchant des balais-jouets qui s'élevaient juste assez pour que les orteils des deux fillettes frôlent l'herbe humide de rosée sans vraiment quitter le sol. Un sorcier du ministère les avait déjà repérées. Il passa en hâte devant Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter en murmurant pour lui-même :

– En plein jour ! Les parents doivent faire la grasse matinée...

Ici ou là, des sorcières et des sorciers émergeaient de leurs tentes et commençaient à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Certains, après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour d'eux, allumaient un feu à l'aide de leur baguette magique d'autres craquaient des allumettes d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il leur paraissait impossible d'obtenir la moindre flamme de cette manière. Trois sorciers africains, vêtus chacun d'une longue robe blanche, étaient plongés dans une conversation très sérieuse, tout en faisant rôtir sur un grand feu aux flammes violettes quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lapin. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de sorcières américaines papotaient joyeusement sous une bannière étoilée tendue entre leurs tentes et sur laquelle on pouvait lire: Institut des sorcières de Salem.

– C'est moi qui vois mal ou bien tout est devenu vert, brusquement ? demanda Ron.

Ron voyait très bien. Ils étaient arrivés devant un ensemble de tentes recouvertes d'un épais tapis de trèfle qui les faisait ressembler à d'étranges monticules surgis de terre. Sous les auvents relevés de certaines tentes, on voyait apparaître des visages souriants. C'étaient les supporters de l'équipe irlandaise qui avaient tout recouvert de trèfle, symbole national de l'Irlande. Une voix retentit alors dans leur dos.

– Harry ! Ron ! Meganna ! Hermione !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Seamus Finnigan, un condisciple de Poudlard. Il était assis devant sa propre tente recouverte de trèfles, en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux blond roux qui devait être sa mère et de son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, lui aussi élève de Gryffondor.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dites de la décoration ? demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire, lorsque Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se furent approchés de lui. Il paraît que les gens du ministère ne sont pas vraiment ravis...

– Et pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de montrer nos couleurs ? dit Mrs Finnigan. Vous devriez aller voir comment les Bulgares ont arrangé leurs tentes. Vous êtes pour l'Irlande, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avec de petits yeux perçants.

Après lui avoir assuré que, en effet, ils étaient pour l'Irlande, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

– Comme si on pouvait dire autre chose, quand ils sont tous autour de nous, fit remarquer Ron.

– Je me demande comment les Bulgares ont décoré leurs tentes, dit Hermione.

– On n'a qu'à aller voir, dit Potter en montrant le drapeau bulgare, rouge, vert et blanc, qui flottait dans la brise, au bout du pré.

Cette fois, la décoration n'avait plus rien de végétal: chacune des tentes bulgares était ornée d'un poster représentant un visage renfrogné, avec de gros sourcils noirs. Bien entendu, l'image était animée mais, à part quelques battements de paupières et une moue de plus en plus maussade, le visage n'offrait pas une grande variété d'expressions. Megan reconnut aussitôt la célébrité.

– Krum, dit Ron à voix basse.

– Quoi ? dit Hermione.

– Krum ! répéta Ron. Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare !

– Il a vraiment l'air grognon, remarqua Hermione en jetant un regard circulaire aux nombreux Krum qui les observaient en clignant des yeux, la mine revêche.

– L'air grognon ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, l'air qu'il a ? C'est un joueur incroyable. En plus, il est très jeune. A peine plus de dix-huit ans. C'est un génie. Tu verras, ce soir.

Il y avait déjà une petite file d'attente devant le robinet. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'y joignirent, derrière deux hommes qui se disputaient âprement. L'un d'eux était un très vieux sorcier vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs. L'autre était de toute évidence un sorcier du ministère ; il tenait entre ses mains un pantalon à fines rayures et paraissait tellement exaspéré qu'il en criait presque.

– Mets ça, Archie, je t'en prie, ne fais pas d'histoires, tu ne peux pas te promener habillé de cette façon, le Moldu du camping commence déjà à avoir des soupçons...

– J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin pour Moldus, dit le vieux sorcier d'un air obstiné. Les Moldus portent ces choses-là.

– Ce sont les femmes Moldus qui les portent, Archie, pas les hommes ! Eux, ils portent ça, dit l'autre en brandissant le pantalon rayé.

– Je ne mettrai jamais ce truc-là, s'indigna le vieux Archie. J'aime bien que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Megan et Hermione furent prises d'un tel fou rire qu'elles durent s'éloigner de la file d'attente. Elles ne revinrent que lorsque Archie fut reparti après avoir fait sa provision d'eau.

En marchant beaucoup plus lentement, à cause du poids de l'eau dans leurs récipients, mais l'esprit plus léger après un bon fou rire, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter traversèrent le pré dans l'autre sens pour retourner à leurs tentes. De temps en temps, ils apercevaient un visage familier: d'autres élèves de Poudlard venus avec leur famille. Oliver Wood, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui avait terminé ses études, traîna Megan – avec qui il s'était toujours très bien entendu – et Potter jusqu'à sa tente pour les présenter à ses parents et leur annonça d'un ton surexcité qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare. Ils furent ensuite salués par Ernie Macmillan, qui était en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Megan aperçut Matgar et son père qui arrivaient dans leur direction avec ce qui semblait être du bois pour faire un feu. La jeune fille orienta aussitôt Potter et ses amis vers un chemin parallèle où ils croisèrent Cho Chang, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Avec un grand sourire, cette dernière adressa un signe de la main à Potter qui renversa sur lui une bonne partie de son eau en lui faisant signe à son tour. Pour mettre fin au rire narquois de Megan et de Ron, Potter montra du doigt un groupe d'adolescents qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

– Qui c'est, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il. Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard ?

– Ils doivent venir d'une école étrangère, répondit Ron. Je sais qu'il en existe, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui y soit allé. Bill avait un correspondant dans une école brésilienne... il y a des années de ça... Il aurait bien voulu aller le voir, mais mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer le voyage. Son correspondant a été terriblement vexé en apprenant qu'il ne viendrait pas et il s'est vengé en lui envoyant un chapeau ensorcelé. Quand Bill l'a mis sur sa tête, ses oreilles se sont ratatinées comme de vieux pruneaux.

Potter éclata de rire, mais Megan retint surtout qu'il ignorait tout de l'existence d'écoles de sorcellerie à l'étranger – comme si Poudlard pouvait être la seule école au monde ! Megan, elle, connaissait l'existence d'au moins trois autres école en France, en Russie et en Bulgarie.

– Vous en avez mis, un temps, s'exclama George lorsqu'ils furent enfin revenus devant leurs tentes.

– On a rencontré des gens, répondit Ron en posant l'eau par terre.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore allumé le feu ? S'étonna Megan.

– Papa s'amuse avec les allumettes, expliqua Fred.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Arthur n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Des allumettes cassées jonchaient le sol autour de lui, mais il semblait ne s'être jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

– Oups ! dit-il en parvenant à enflammer une allumette.

Il fut si surpris qu'il la laissa aussitôt tomber.

– Regardez, Mr Weasley, dit Hermione avec patience.

Elle lui prit la boîte des mains et lui montra comment s'y prendre. Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent enfin à allumer un feu, mais il fallut attendre encore une heure avant que les flammes soient suffisamment hautes pour faire cuire quelque chose. Ils eurent cependant de quoi s'occuper en attendant. Leur tente était en effet dressée le long d'une sorte de grande allée qui menait au terrain de Quidditch et que les représentants du ministère ne cessaient d'emprunter, adressant un salut cordial à Arthur chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Celui-ci faisait bénéficier Megan, Hermione et Potter de ses commentaires, ses propres enfants en sachant déjà trop long sur les coulisses du ministère pour s'y intéresser.

– Ça, c'était Cubert Faussecreth, chef du Bureau de liaison des gobelins... Celui qui arrive, là- bas, c'est Gilbert Fripemine, il fait partie de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux. Il y a déjà un certain temps qu'il a ces cornes sur la tête... Tiens, bonjour, Arnie... C'est Arnold Bondupois, un Oubliator, membre de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie... Voici maintenant Moroz et Funestar... Ce sont des Langues-de-plomb...

– Des quoi ? s'enquit Megan, surprise de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette branche du ministère.

– Du Département des mystères, tout ce qu'ils font est top secret, on n'a aucune idée de leurs activités...

Le feu fut enfin prêt et ils avaient commencé à faire cuire des œufs et des saucisses lorsque Bill, Charlie et Percy sortirent du bois pour venir les rejoindre.

– On vient de transplaner, papa, dit Percy d'une voix sonore. Ah, parfait, on arrive pour le déjeuner !

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient leurs œufs aux saucisses, Arthur se leva soudain en faisant de grands signes à un homme qui marchait vers eux d'un bon pas.

– Voici l'homme du jour ! s'exclama-t-il. Ludo !

Archie et sa chemise de nuit à fleurs n'avaient rien de bien discret, mais Ludo Bagman était bien plus remarquable avec sa longue robe de Quidditch à grosses rayures horizontales, noires et jaune vif. Une énorme image représentant un frelon s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'allure d'un homme à la carrure d'athlète qui se serait légèrement laissé aller. Sa robe était tendue sur un ventre qu'il n'avait certainement pas au temps où il jouait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Son nez était écrasé, mais ses yeux bleus et ronds, ses cheveux blonds coupés court et son teint rosé lui donnaient l'air d'un collégien trop vite grandi.

– Ça, par exemple ! s'exclama Bagman d'un air joyeux.

Il marchait comme s'il avait eu des ressorts sous la plante des pieds et paraissait au comble de l'excitation.

– Arthur, mon vieil ami ! lança-t-il d'une voix haletante en arrivant devant le feu de camp. Quelle belle journée, hein ? Quelle journée ! Est-ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer un plus beau temps ? Une soirée sans nuages qui s'annonce... Et pas la moindre anicroche dans l'organisation... Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire !

Derrière lui, un groupe de sorciers du ministère passèrent au pas de course, l'air hagard, montrant au loin d'étranges étincelles violettes projetées à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur par un feu de camp qui était de toute évidence d'origine magique.

Percy se précipita, la main tendue. Apparemment, la désapprobation que lui inspirait la façon dont Ludo Bagman dirigeait son département ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire bonne impression.

– Ah, oui, dit Arthur avec un sourire, je te présente mon fils, Percy. Il vient d'entrer au ministère, et voici Fred – non, George. Excuse-moi, Fred, c'est lui – Bill, Charlie, Ron – ma fille Ginny — et des amis de Ron, Megan BuckleyetHermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Bagman marqua un bref instant d'hésitation en entendant le nom de Potter et son regard suivit la trajectoire habituelle vers sa cicatrice. Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je vous présente Ludo Bagman, poursuivit Arthur en se tournant vers les autres. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu de si bonnes places...

Bagman rayonna et fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, voyons.

– Tu veux faire un petit pari sur le résultat du match, Arthur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton avide, en agitant les poches de sa robe jaune et noir.

D'après le tintement qu'on entendait, elles devaient contenir une bonne quantité de pièces d'or.

– Roddy Ponteur m'a déjà parié que ce serait la Bulgarie qui marquerait les premiers points. Je lui ai proposé un bon rapport, étant donné que l'équipe d'Irlande rassemble les trois meilleurs avants que j'aie vus depuis des années. Et la petite Agatha Timms a parié la moitié des actions de son élevage d'anguilles que le match durerait une semaine.

– Alors, c'est d'accord, allons-y, dit Arthur. Voyons... Un Gallion sur la victoire de l'Irlande ?

– Un Gallion ?

Ludo Bagman sembla un peu déçu, mais il retrouva très vite son sourire.

– Très bien, très bien... D'autres amateurs ?

– Ils sont un peu jeunes pour parier, intervint Arthur. Molly ne serait pas d'accord pour que...

– On parie trente-sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles et trois Noise, dit Fred en rassemblant son argent avec George, que l'Irlande va gagner, mais que ce sera Viktor Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or. Et on ajoute même une baguette farceuse.

– Vous n'allez pas montrer à Mr Bagman des idioties pareilles, s'indigna Percy.

Mais Bagman ne semblait pas trouver que la fausse baguette magique était une idiotie. Au contraire, son visage juvénile brilla d'excitation lorsque Fred la lui tendit. Quand il la vit se transformer, avec un cri aigu, en un poulet en caoutchouc, Bagman éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

– Excellent ! Ça fait des années que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi bien imitée. Je vous l'achète cinq Gallions !

Percy se figea dans une attitude à la fois stupéfaite et scandalisée.

– Les enfants, murmura Arthur, je ne veux pas vous voir parier... Ce sont toutes vos économies... Votre mère...

– Allons, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, Arthur ! s'exclama Ludo Bagman en remuant frénétiquement l'or qui remplissait ses poches. Ils sont suffisamment grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent ! Vous pensez que l'Irlande va gagner mais que ce sera Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or ? Pas la moindre chance, mes enfants, pas la moindre chance... Je vais vous offrir un très bon rapport sur ce pari-là... Et on va ajouter cinq Gallions pour la baguette comique, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur regarda avec un air d'impuissance Ludo Bagman sortir de sa poche une plume et un carnet sur lequel il griffonna le nom des jumeaux.

– Merci beaucoup, dit George.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin que Bagman lui tendait et le glissa dans une poche. Megan frappa dans les mains des jumeaux:

\- À la victoire de l'Irlande ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Ludo Bagman se tourna alors vers Arthur d'un air plus joyeux que jamais.

– Tu ne pourrais pas me faire une petite tasse de thé, par hasard ? J'essaye de repérer Barty Crouch. Mon homologue bulgare fait des difficultés et je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Barty saura m'arranger ça. Il parle à peu près cent cinquante langues étrangères.

– Mr Crouch ? dit Percy, qui avait perdu son air de réprobation indignée et frémissait soudain d'excitation. Il en parle plus de deux cents ! Y compris la langue des sirènes, la langue de bois et la langue des trolls...

– Tout le monde sait parler troll, dit Fred d'un air dédaigneux, il suffit de grogner en montrant du doigt.

Megan éclata de rire, Percy leur lança à tous deux un regard assassin et remua vigoureusement le feu pour faire chauffer la bouilloire.

– Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo ? demanda Arthur tandis que Bagman s'asseyait dans l'herbe à côté d'eux.

Encore une fois, Megan s'intéressa de près à la discussion.

– Pas l'ombre d'une plume de hibou, répondit Bagman d'un ton très détendu. Mais elle finira bien par revenir. Pauvre vieille Bertha... Sa mémoire ressemble à un chaudron qui fuit et elle n'a pas le moindre sens de l'orientation. Elle s'est perdue, tu peux en être sûr. Elle va réapparaître au bureau au mois d'octobre en pensant qu'on est toujours en juillet.

Bagman n'avait pas l'air de croire une seconde que sa disparition était louche, et Megan s'en sentit très agacée.

– Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait peut-être temps d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche ? lança Megan sans se soucier de la politesse.

Percy, qui tendait à Bagman une tasse de thé, lui adressa un regard outré.

– C'est ce que Barty Crouch ne cesse de répéter, dit Bagman, ses yeux ronds s'écarquillant d'un air naïf. Mais on n'a vraiment personne pour ça en ce moment. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Voilà Barty !

Un sorcier venait de transplaner à côté de leur feu de camp. Il n'aurait pu offrir contraste plus frappant face à Ludo Bagman, vautré dans l'herbe avec sa vieille robe de l'équipe des Frelons. Barty Crouch était un vieil homme raide et droit, vêtu d'un costume impeccable avec cravate assortie, et chaussé d'escarpins parfaitement cirés qui étincelaient au soleil. La raie de ses cheveux gris coupés court était si nette qu'elle paraissait presque surnaturelle et son étroite moustache en forme de brosse à dents semblait avoir été taillée à l'aide d'une règle à calcul. Il était aussitôt plus aisé de comprendre la vénération que vouait Percy à cet homme : aux yeux de Percy, rien n'était plus important que d'observer scrupuleusement les règles et Mr Crouch avait tellement bien suivi celles de l'habillement Moldu qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour un directeur de banque.

– Faites comme chez vous, Barty, dit chaleureusement Ludo en tapotant l'herbe à côté de lui.

– Non, merci, Ludo, répondit Crouch avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Je vous ai cherché partout. Les Bulgares insistent pour que nous ajoutions douze sièges dans la tribune officielle.

– Ah, c'est donc ça qu'ils veulent ? dit Bagman. Je croyais que le bonhomme me demandait « des bouts de liège ». Il a un sacré accent.

– Mr Crouch ! dit Percy, le souffle court, en faisant une sorte de courbette qui lui donnait l'air d'un bossu, puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

– Oh, répondit Mr Crouch avec une expression légèrement surprise, oui, très volontiers, Wistily.

Megan,Fred et George plongèrent dans leurs tasses en s'étranglant de rire tandis que Percy, les oreilles d'un rouge soutenu, s'affairait avec la bouilloire.

– Ah, je voulais aussi vous parler de quelque chose, Arthur, dit Mr Crouch, son regard perçant se tournant vers Arthur. Ali Bashir est sur le sentier de la guerre. Il veut vous dire deux mots au sujet de l'embargo sur les tapis volants.

Arthur poussa un profond soupir.

– Je lui ai envoyé un hibou à ce propos i peine une semaine. Je le lui ai répété cent fois: les tapis sont définis comme un artefact Moldu par le Bureau d'enregistrement des objets à ensorcellement prohibé. Mais est-il disposé à m'écouter ?

– J'en doute, répondit Mr Crouch en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Percy. Il tient désespérément à exporter ses produits chez nous.

– Ils ne remplaceront jamais les balais en Grande-Bretagne, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Bagman.

– Ali pense qu'il y a un segment de marché pour un véhicule familial, dit Mr Crouch. Je me souviens que mon grand-père avait un Axminster qui pouvait transporter douze personnes – mais c'était avant que les tapis volants soient interdits, bien sûr.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il tenait à ce que tout le monde soit bien convaincu que ses ancêtres avaient toujours scrupuleusement respecté la loi.

– Alors, vous avez eu beaucoup de travail, Barty ? demanda Bagman d'un ton léger.

– Pas mal, oui, répondit sèchement Mr Crouch. Organiser les transports par Portoloin depuis les cinq continents n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir, Ludo.

– J'imagine que vous serez bien contents, tous les deux, lorsque tout ça sera terminé, commenta Arthur.

Ludo Bagman sembla choqué.

– Contents ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais je ne me suis jamais autant amusé... Ah, évidemment, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de tout repos, pas vrai, Barty ? Hein ? On a encore des tas de choses à organiser, pas vrai, Barty ?

Mr Crouch regarda Bagman en haussant les sourcils.

– Nous étions d'accord pour ne faire aucune annonce avant que tous les détails soient...

– Oh, les détails ! dit Bagman, avec un geste désinvolte comme s'il dispersait un nuage de moucherons. Ils ont signé, non ? Ils sont d'accord ? Je vous parie que les enfants seront très vite au courant. Après tout, c'est à Poudlard que ça se passe...

Megan fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à Poudlard ? Qui avait signé quoi ?

– Ludo, il faut aller voir les Bulgares, maintenant, interrompit sèchement Mr Crouch. Merci pour le thé, Wistily.

Il rendit sa tasse pleine à Percy et attendit que Ludo se lève. Bagman se remit péniblement debout, vidant sa tasse de thé, l'or de ses poches tintant allègrement.

– A bientôt, tout le monde ! dit-il. Vous serez avec moi dans la tribune officielle. C'est moi qui fais le commentaire !

Il agita la main, Barty Crouch leur adressa un bref signe de tête et tous deux disparurent en transplanant.

– Qu'est-ce qui doit se passer, à Poudlard, papa ? demanda aussitôt Fred. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Arthur en souriant.

– C'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique, dit Percy avec raideur. Mr Crouch a eu parfaitement raison de ne pas la divulguer.

– Oh, silence, Wistily, dit Fred.

A mesure que l'après-midi avançait, une sorte de frénésie envahissait le camping tel un nuage palpable. Au coucher du soleil, la tension faisait frémir la paisible atmosphère de l'été et, lorsque la nuit tomba comme un rideau sur les milliers de spectateurs qui attendaient le début du match, les dernières tentatives de masquer la réalité disparurent : le ministère semblait s'être incliné devant l'inévitable et ses représentants avaient renoncé à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout.

Des vendeurs ambulants transplanaient à tout moment, portant des éventaires ou poussant des chariots remplis d'articles divers. Il y avait des rosettes lumineuses – vertes pour l'Irlande, rouges pour la Bulgarie – qui criaient d'une petite voix aiguë les noms des joueurs, des chapeaux pointus d'un vert étincelant ornés de trèfles dansants, des écharpes bulgares décorées de lions qui rugissaient véritablement, des drapeaux des deux pays qui jouaient les hymnes nationaux dès qu'on les agitait. On trouvait aussi des modèles miniatures d'Éclairs de feu qui volaient et des figurines de collection représentant des joueurs célèbres qui se promenaient dans la paume de la main d'un air avantageux.

– J'ai économisé mon argent de poche tout l'été pour ça, s'enthousiasma Ron en attrapant le bras de Potter.

Tous deux, accompagnés de Megan et d'Hermione, se promenèrent longuement parmi les vendeurs en achetant des souvenirs. Megan et Ron firent l'acquisition d'un chapeau à trèfles dansants et d'une grande rosette verte, mais Ron acheta aussi une figurine de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare. Le Krum miniature marchait de long en large sur sa main, lançant des regards courroucés à la grande rosette verte qui s'étalait au-dessus de lui.

– Oh, regarde ça ! s'exclama Potter qui se précipita vers un chariot surchargé d'objets semblables à des jumelles de cuivre, dotées de toutes sortes de boutons et de cadrans.

– Ce sont des Multiplettes, dit le sorcier-vendeur d'un air empressé. Elles permettent de revoir une action... de faire des ralentis... et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment du match si vous le désirez. C'est dix Gallions pièce.

– Je n'aurais pas dû acheter ça, dit Ron, le doigt pointé sur son chapeau à trèfles, en regardant avec envie les Multiplettes.

– Donnez m'en quatre paires, lança Potter au vendeur d'un ton décidé.

Megan pinça les lèvres, peu désireuse de recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part de Potter.

– Non, non, laisse tomber, répondit Ron en rougissant.

Il était toujours très sensible au fait que Potter ou Megan, qui avaient tous deux hérité de leurs parents une petite fortune, étaient beaucoup plus riches que lui.

– Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël, répliqua Potter en donnant à Megan, à Ron et à Hermione une paire de Multiplettes chacun. Pour les dix ans qui viennent.

– D'accord, admit Ron avec un sourire.

Megan adressa à Potter un hochement de tête avec un infime sourire forcé en guise de remerciement.

– Oh, merci, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Et moi, je vais acheter des programmes...

\- J'en prends aussi, dit Megan pour dissiper la gêne qu'avait engendré le cadeau de Potter.

La bourse beaucoup plus légère, ils retournèrent à leurs tentes. Bill, Charlie et Ginny arboraient eux aussi des rosettes vertes et Arthur avait un drapeau irlandais. Fred et George, quant à eux, n'avaient pu acheter aucun souvenir : ils avaient donné tout leur or à Bagman.

Enfin, un grand coup de gong retentit avec force quelque part au-delà du bois et, aussitôt, des lanternes vertes et rouges étincelèrent dans les arbres, éclairant le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

– C'est l'heure ! dit Arthur, qui avait l'air aussi impatient qu'eux. Venez, on y va !


	8. Chapter 8:La coupe du monde de Quidditch

**8**

 **LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH**

Emportant leurs achats, Arthur en tête, ils se précipitèrent vers le bois, le long du chemin éclairé par les lanternes. Ils entendaient autour d'eux des cris, des rires, des bribes de chansons, qui s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère enfiévrée était très contagieuse. Megan avait sur son visage un sourire ravi et stupide dont elle ne parvenait à se débarrasser tant elle était excitée et ravie d'être là. Ils marchèrent pendant vingt minutes à travers bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. D'immenses murailles d'or entouraient le terrain et il était impossible d'en distinguer l'extrémité.

– Il peut recevoir cent mille spectateurs, affirma Arthur en remarquant l'air béat de Potter. Le ministère a constitué une équipe spéciale de cinq cents personnes pour y travailler pendant une année entière. Chaque centimètre carré a été traité avec des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Tout au long de l'année, chaque fois qu'un Moldu s'approchait d'ici, il se rappelait soudain un rendez-vous urgent et repartait au plus vite... Chers Moldus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Il les mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante de sorcières et de sorciers.

– Des places de choix ! s'exclama la sorcière du ministère qui contrôla leurs billets. Tribune officielle, tout en haut ! Montez les escaliers, quand il n'y aura plus de marches, vous serez arrivés.

À l'intérieur du stade, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Ils grimpèrent les marches au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite et à gauche. Le groupe continua de monter jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier où ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite loge qui dominait tout le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain, à mi-chemin entre les deux lignes de but. Une vingtaine de chaises pourpre et or étaient disposées sur deux rangées. Megan se faufila au premier rang et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle découvrit le spectacle qu'offrait le stade.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vue d'en haut, paraissait aussi lisse que le velours. A chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Face à la tribune officielle, presque à hauteur d'œil, s'étalait un immense tableau sur lequel s'inscrivaient, comme tracés par une main invisible, des mots couleur d'or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autres, des publicités.

 _La Bombe bleue: un balai pour toute la famille — sûr, stable, fiable, avec sirène antivol intégrée_... _Faites votre ménage sans peine grâce au Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec : les taches parties, plus de soucis !_... _Habillez-vous chez Gaichiffon, le meilleur magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier — Londres, Paris, Pré-au-lard_...

Voilà ce que Megan avait manqué lorsque les Boyd avaient refusé qu'elle aille assister à la dernière finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Son regard ne cessait de balayer le stade avec un émerveillement qu'elle aurait trouvé agaçant en un autre lieu. C'était ça, le monde magique, et c'était le seul monde dans lequel elle voulait vivre, quoi qu'en diraient les Boyd.

\- Est-ce que le monsieur m'a appelée Dobby ?

Une voix couinante et aiguë détourna l'attention de Megan, et elle se retourna au même moment que Ron et Hermione. Une minuscule créature était assise à l'avant-dernier rang des chaises disposées dans la tribune, avec des jambes si courtes qu'elles pointaient horizontalement devant elle, vêtue d'un torchon à vaisselle drapé comme une toge, arborant de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et un nez de la forme et de la taille d'une grosse tomate. L'elfe de maison fixait Potter de ses énormes yeux marrons.

Megan comprenait que Potter ait confondu l'elfe avec Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy. Cependant ses amis ignoraient qu'elle connaissait ce dernier puisqu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point elle avait été proche des Malfoy dans son enfance.

Ron et Hermione observèrent l'elfe avec vif intérêt, ayant beaucoup entendu parlé de Dobby mais ne l'ayant jamais rencontré. Arthur lui-même jeta à la créature un coup d'œil curieux.

\- Désolé, dit Potter. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Mais moi aussi, monsieur, je connais Dobby ! couina l'elfe.

Elle se cachait le visage, comme si la lumière l'aveuglait, bien que la loge ne fût pas brillamment éclairée.

– Je m'appelle Winky, monsieur...

Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la cicatrice de Potter. Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous êtes sûrement Harry Potter !

– Oui, c'est moi, répondit le garçon.

– Oh, mais Dobby parle tout le temps de vous, monsieur ! dit Winky en baissant légèrement les mains, l'air stupéfait et impressionné.

– Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que la liberté lui convient ?

Deux ans auparavant, Potter avait échafaudé un petit stratagème basé sur une chaussette sale pour faire libérer l'elfe. Megan ne savait pas si la famille Malfoy avait fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau serviteur, au moins quelqu'un pour s'occuper des repas, puisque Narcissa ne cuisinait pas.

– Ah, monsieur, répondit Winky en hochant la tête. Ah, monsieur, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez rendu service à Dobby, monsieur, quand vous l'avez libéré.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– La liberté monte à la tête de Dobby, monsieur, dit Winky avec tristesse. Il se croit plus haut qu'il n'est. Il n'arrive plus à trouver de place, monsieur.

– Pourquoi ?

La voix de Winky baissa d'une demi-octave.

– Il veut être payé pour son travail, monsieur, murmura-t-elle.

– Payé ? répéta Potter sans comprendre. Mais... pourquoi ne serait-il pas payé ?

Winky parut horrifiée à cette idée et referma légèrement les doigts, cachant à moitié son visage.

– Les elfes de maison ne sont jamais payés, monsieur ! dit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée. Non, non, non. J'ai dit à Dobby, je lui ai dit, Dobby, trouve-toi une bonne petite famille où tu puisses mener une petite vie tranquille. Mais il n'arrête pas de faire les quatre cents coups, monsieur, et ce n'est pas bien pour un elfe de maison. Continue à te faire remarquer comme ça, Dobby, je lui ai dit, et tu vas te retrouver devant le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, comme n'importe quel gobelin.

– Bah, il faut bien qu'il s'amuse un peu, fit observer Potter.

– Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à s'amuser, Harry Potter, répondit Winky d'un ton ferme, derrière ses mains qui cachaient toujours son visage. Les elfes de maison doivent faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire. Je n'aime pas du tout l'altitude, Harry Potter...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade qui entourait la loge et eut un haut-le-corps.

– ... mais mon maître m'a envoyée dans la tribune officielle et donc, j'y suis allée, monsieur...

Winky aurait fait une bonne elfe de maison pour les Malfoy. Peut-être Lucius pourrait-il l'acheter.

– Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyée ici, s'il sait que tu n'aimes pas l'altitude ? demanda Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mon... mon maître veut que je lui garde un siège, Harry Potter, il est très occupé, dit Winky en inclinant la tête vers l'espace vide, à côté d'elle. Winky aimerait bien retourner dans la tente de son maître, Harry Potter, mais Winky fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Winky est une bonne elfe de maison.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil apeuré vers la balustrade et se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains. Potter se retourna vers Megan, Ron et Hermione.

– Alors, c'est ça, un elfe de maison ? murmura Ron. Bizarre comme créature...

– Dobby était encore plus bizarre, affirma Potter.

Ron sortit ses Multiplettes et les braqua sur la foule qui occupait les gradins, de l'autre côté du stade.

– Extraordinaire ! dit-il en tournant la molette qui permettait de repasser les images. J'arrive à voir de nouveau ce vieux bonhomme se mettre les doigts dans le nez... encore une fois... et encore une...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione parcourait avec avidité son programme à la couverture de velours agrémentée d'un pompon.

– « Les mascottes des deux équipes présenteront un spectacle avant le match », lut-elle à haute voix.

– Ça vaut la peine d'être vu, affirma Arthur. Les équipes nationales amènent des créatures typiques de leurs pays d'origine pour faire un peu de spectacle.

Autour d'eux, la loge se remplit peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit. Arthur ne cessait de serrer la main de gens qui occupaient à l'évidence de hautes fonctions dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chaque fois, Percy se levait d'un bond, comme s'il avait été assis sur un porc-épic. A l'arrivée de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, Percy s'inclina si bas que ses lunettes tombèrent et se cassèrent. Horriblement gêné, il les répara d'un coup de baguette magique et resta ensuite assis sur sa chaise, jetant des regards jaloux à Potter que Cornelius Fudge avait salué comme un vieil ami. Après avoir salué Megan, qu'il avait souvent vue chez les Malfoy, Fudge avait serré la main de Potter d'un air paternel, demandé comment il allait et l'avait présenté aux sorciers assis à ses côtés.

– Harry Potter, vous savez..., disait-il d'une voix forte au ministre bulgare, qui portait une magnifique robe de sorcier en velours noir ourlé d'or, et ne paraissait pas comprendre un mot d'anglais. Harry Potter, voyons, je suis sûr que vous savez qui c'est... Le garçon qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui... Vous savez forcément qui c'est...

Le sorcier bulgare vit soudain la cicatrice de Potter et se mit à parler très fort d'un ton surexcité en la montrant du doigt. Megan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

– Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, dit Fudge à Potter d'un ton las. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les langues étrangères, j'ai besoin de Barty Crouch dans ces cas-là. Ah, je vois que son elfe de maison lui a gardé une chaise... C'est une bonne chose, ces zigotos de Bulgares ont essayé de quémander toutes les meilleures places... Ah, voici Lucius !

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter tournèrent vivement la tête. Se glissant le long du deuxième rang en direction de trois chaises vides, derrière Arthur, ils virent arriver l'ancienne famille de Megan : Lucius Malfoy, son fils Draco et sa femme Narcissa.

Megan n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Draco depuis la fin de l'année passée, et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus longtemps encore, ce dont elle souffrait. Le teint pâle, le nez pointu, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, Draco ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Sa mère était blonde, elle aussi. Grande, mince et séduisante, elle avait cependant la grimace de quelqu'un sans cesse incommodé par une odeur pestilentielle. Megan savait qu'elle réservait cette attitude aux rencontres déplaisantes et aux sorties dans le monde des Moldus – de toute évidence, Lucius et Draco avaient dû insister pour qu'elle les accompagne à ce match. Megan serra les dents, malade de les voir et ne rien dire.

– Ah, Fudge, dit Lucius en tendant la main au ministre de la Magie. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Draco ?

– Mes hommages, madame, dit Fudge avec un sourire, en s'inclinant devant Narcissa. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk... Obalonsk... Mr... enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et, voyons, qui y a-t-il encore ? Vous connaissez Arthur Weasley, j'imagine ?

Il y eut un moment de tension. Arthur et Lucius échangèrent un regard et Megan eut un sourire sans joie en se remémorant la dernière rencontre des deux hommes, à la librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse : tous deux avaient fini par se battre jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, les sépare. Les yeux gris et froids de Lucius se posèrent sur Arthur puis balayèrent le premier rang.

– Seigneur ! dit-il à voix basse. Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?

Fudge, qui n'écoutait pas, reprit la parole :

– Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité.

– Ah, bien... très bien..., répondit l'homme avec un sourire forcé.

Les yeux de Lucius étaient revenus sur Hermione qui rosit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Les Malfoy tiraient fierté de leur sang pur ; en d'autres termes, quiconque descendait de parents Moldus, comme Hermione, leur apparaissait comme un sorcier de seconde classe. Ce n'était qu'au contact de Hermione ou des Weasley que Megan avait appris combien cette vision du monde était étroite et fausse. Lucius n'osa cependant rien dire en présence du ministre de la Magie.

Détournant le regard, Megan croisa celui de Narcissa. Cette dernière eut un sourire étrange, à la fois triste et sévère, et Megan serra les dents. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Lucius adressa un signe de tête dédaigneux à Arthur et suivit la rangée de chaises jusqu'aux places qui lui étaient réservées. Draco lança à Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter un regard méprisant, puis s'assit entre son père et sa mère. Megan avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'elle avait au visage.

– Crétins visqueux, marmonna Ron.

Hermione, Potter et lui se tournèrent à nouveau vers le terrain. Megan échangea un regard lourd de culpabilité avec Draco avant d'imiter les trois instant plus tard, Ludo Bagman entra en trombe dans la loge.

– Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il, son visage rond luisant comme un gros fromage de Hollande. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?

– Quand vous voudrez, Ludo, dit Fudge, très à son aise.

Bagman sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

– _Sonorus_!

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent le stade plein à craquer et sa voix tonitruante résonna sur tous les gradins :

– Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Le dernier message publicitaire ( _Les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue – prenez le risque à chaque bouchée !_ ) s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent BULGARIE: ZERO, IRLANDE: ZERO.

– Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations.

– Je me demande ce qu'ils ont amené, dit Arthur qui se pencha en avant. Aaah !

Il enleva brusquement ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa robe de sorcier.

– Des Vélanes !

Potter allait demander ce qu'étaient des Vélanes – évidemment, il ignorait tout ce qui ne lui avait pas encore été enseigné à Poudlard – mais l'entrée des créatures sur le terrain lui coupa la parole. Megan mordit sa lèvre supérieure, impatiente que cet instant se termine.

Les Vélanes avaient l'apparence de femmes, de magnifiques femmes, dont la peau scintillait comme un clair de lune, aux longs cheveux d'or blanc, et qui avaient le pouvoir malsain d'ensorceler les hommes.

Une musique retentit et les Vélanes se mirent à danser en rythme, et la musique se fit de plus en plus vive, et les visages des garçons autour de Megan et de Hermione affichèrent des expressions de plus en plus stupides. Potter avait les yeux écarquillés avec l'air de quelqu'un qui fait un immense effort de réflexion en très peu de temps, et Ron semblait prêt à s'élancer d'un plongeoir. Soudain, Potter se leva et commença à enjamber la balustrade de la loge.

– Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-elle, agacée.

Bien qu'elle aurait trouvé très amusant et pratique que le garçon se tue en sautant de la plus haute loge du stade, elle aurait eu quelques difficultés à expliquer son absence de réaction auprès des Weasley.

La musique cessa et Potter cligna bêtement des yeux tandis que des cris de fureur s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les Vélanes. Megan se tourna vers Ron. L'air distrait, il déchirait en lambeaux les trèfles qui ornaient son chapeau. Son père, un vague sourire aux lèvres, se pencha vers lui et lui prit le chapeau des mains.

– Tu en auras besoin, dit-il, quand l'Irlande aura dit son mot.

– Hein ? marmonna Ron, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur les Vélanes qui s'étaient alignées d'un côté du terrain.

D'un air réprobateur, Hermione tendit la main et ramena Potter vers sa chaise.

– Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Megan ricana.

– Et maintenant, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Bagman, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses. Des « Aaaaaaaaah » et des « Oooooooooh » retentirent dans la foule. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se réunirent et se fondirent à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber...

– Magnifique ! s'écria Ron lorsque le trèfle vola au-dessus d'eux, répandant une averse de pièces d'or qui rebondissaient sur leurs chaises et sur leurs têtes.

Il ne s'agissait en fait pas d'un trèfle, mais de milliers de petites créatures semblables à des bonshommes barbus et vêtus de gilets rouges, qui portaient chacun une minuscule lanterne verte ou dorée.

– Des farfadets ! s'exclama Arthur, au milieu des applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs dont beaucoup s'affairaient autour de leurs sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombées à leurs pieds.

D'un coup d'œil derrière elle, Megan s'aperçut qu'aucun des Malfoy ne tentait de ramasser ce qui tombait du ciel. Tout comme elle, ils savaient que l'or des farfadets était magique et disparaissait au bout de quelques heures.

Le trèfle géant se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

– Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici... Dimitrov !

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à la suivre des yeux.

– Ivanova !

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs.

– Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeet voici... Krum !

– C'est lui ! C'est lui ! hurla Ron, suivant Krum à l'aide de ses Multiplettes.

Megan avait vu des portraits de Krum, mais elle aussi leva ses Multiplettes pour observer la vedette de l'équipe Bulgare en vrai. Viktor Krum était mince, le teint sombre et cireux, avec un grand nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. On aurait dit un grand oiseau de proie. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait seulement dix-huit ans.

– Et maintenant, accueillons... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'époumona Bagman. Voici... Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeet... Lynch !

Sept traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain.

– Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Egypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa !

Un petit sorcier efflanqué, complètement chauve mais doté d'une moustache imposante, s'avança à grands pas sur le terrain. Un sifflet d'argent dépassait de sous sa moustache; sous un bras, il portait une grosse caisse en bois et sous l'autre, son balai volant. Il enfourcha son balai et ouvrit la caisse d'un coup de pied. Quatre balles en surgirent aussitôt: le Souafle écarlate, les deux Cognards noirs et le minuscule Vif d'or pourvu de petites ailes d'argent. Soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva dans les airs, derrière les balles.

– C'eeeeeeeest PARTI ! hurla Bagman. Le Souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

C'était du Quidditch comme Megan en avait toujours rêvé. Les joueurs filaient à une vitesse incroyable. Les poursuiveurs se passaient le Souafle avec une telle rapidité que Bagman avait tout juste le temps de dire leur nom. Un sourire stupide réapparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Dans les tribunes, le vacarme de la foule déchaînée malmenait ses tympans.

Fascinée, elle reconnut plusieurs figures mises en œuvre par les joueurs, tels que l'attaque en faucon avec les trois poursuiveurs irlandais fonçant côte à côte, Troy au centre, Mullet et Morane légèrement en retrait, dans une attaque contre les Bulgares, ou la feinte de Porskoff lorsque Troy fit semblant de monter en chandelle avec le Souafle, entraînant dans son sillage la poursuiveuse bulgare Ivanova, puis laissa tomber le Souafle que rattrapa Morane. Elle admira le poursuiveur irlandais filer dans une traînée verte vers les buts et…

– TROY MARQUE ! rugit Bagman et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Potter, lançant des regards frénétiques autour de lui à travers ses Multiplettes. C'est Levski qui avait le Souafle !

– Harry, si tu ne regardes pas le match à la vitesse normale, tu vas manquer des tas de choses, cria Hermione qui sautillait sur place en agitant les bras pendant que Troy faisait un tour d'honneur.

Les farfadets, qui regardaient le match depuis les lignes de touche, s'envolèrent à nouveau pour reconstituer le grand trèfle scintillant. De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes les regardaient d'un air boudeur.

Les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient impressionnants, Megan était fascinée. Il y avait entre eux une parfaite harmonie. A en juger par la façon dont ils se plaçaient, on aurait dit qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées les uns des autres, et les rosettes des supporters ne cessaient de couiner leurs noms : « Troy — Mullet — Morane ! ». Si seulement les membres des équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard avaient ne serait-ce que la moitié de leur cohésion et de leur harmonie, les matches deviendraient encore bien plus passionnants.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'Irlande avait marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à trente-zéro et déclenchant un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissements chez les supporters vêtus de vert.

Le match devint de plus en plus rapide et brutal. Volkov et Vulchanov, les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. A deux reprises, les Irlandais furent contraints de rompre leur formation et Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense, feinter le gardien, Ryan, et marquer le premier but bulgare.

– Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! cria Arthur tandis que les Vélanes se mettaient à danser pour célébrer l'exploit.

Megan n'avait pas besoin de s'isoler du monde. Tandis que les créatures infernales se mouvaient sensuellement, elle se pencha vers Hermione qui affirmait avec vigueur que les Irlandais l'emporteraient haut la main.

\- Attends encore, répondit Megan. Tout se joue autour du Vif d'or, au Quidditch.

Et pour le moment, les attrapeurs n'avaient encore eu aucun rôle à jouer. Aidan Lynch et Viktor Krum tournaient autour du terrain en épiant les airs en fronçant les sourcils.

Le match reprit, et les Bulgares s'emparèrent du Souafle.

– Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov ! Ivanova — Oh, là, là ! rugit Bagman.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs, Krum et Lynch, foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute. Megan braqua ses Multiplettes sur eux, mais ne voyait pas le Vif d'or.

– Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione.

Elle eut à moitié raison. A la toute dernière seconde, Viktor Krum redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Megan sourit, elle venait de reconnaître la feinte de Wronski. Lynch, comme Krum l'avait prévu, heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade. Une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins occupés par les Irlandais.

– Quel idiot ! gémit Arthur. C'était une feinte de Krum.

– Temps mort ! cria la voix de Bagman. Des Médicomages se précipitent sur le terrain pour examiner Aidan Lynch !

– Ça va aller, il s'est simplement un peu planté, dit Charlie à Ginny qui était penchée pardessus la balustrade de la loge, l'air terrifié. C'est ce que voulait Krum, bien sûr...

Megan arborait un sourire ravi, voilà qui venait prouver la théorie qu'elle et les jumeaux maintenaient : Krum était le seul très bon joueur bulgare, mais il était excellent, et il se pouvait amplement qu'il renverse l'état du jeu.

Cette feinte avait été détaillée dans de nombreux numéros de _Balai Magazine_ : Krum n'avait jamais vu le Vif d'or, il avait simplement voulu inciter Lynch à l'imiter, et était remonté juste à temps en chandelle, trop tard pour que l'autre attrapeur puisse faire de même. Il s'agissait d'une dangereuse manœuvre de diversion de l'adversaire, et il l'avait accomplie avec brillo.

Krum décrivait maintenant des cercles loin au-dessus de Lynch que les Médicomages étaient en train de ranimer à l'aide de potions. De toute évidence, il profitait du temps passé à réanimer Lynch pour repérer le Vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs. Incroyable, se réjouit Megan.

Lynch se releva enfin sous les acclamations des supporters vêtus de vert, enfourcha son Eclair de feu et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Son retour sembla donner un regain d'ardeur à l'Irlande. Lorsque Mostafa siffla la reprise du match, les poursuiveurs passèrent à l'action avec une habileté à couper le souffle.

Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure de fureur et de prouesses, l'Irlande avait pris le large en marquant dix nouveaux buts. Son équipe menait à présent par cent trente points à dix. Et le jeu commençait à tourner mal : lorsque Mullet s'élança à nouveau vers les buts en serrant le Souafle sous son bras, le Gardien bulgare, Zograf, se porta à sa rencontre et lui donna un vigoureux coup de coude dans le ventre. Un hurlement de rage retentit chez les supporters irlandais et Mostafa siffla une faute.

– Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au Gardien bulgare pour brutalité — usage excessif des coudes ! annonça Bagman aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. Et... Oui, un penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !

Les farfadets qui s'étaient élancés dans les airs avec colère, tel un essaim de frelons scintillants, lorsque Mullet avait été victime du Gardien bulgare, se regroupaient à présent pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! ». De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes se levèrent d'un bond, firent onduler leur chevelure en remuant la tête d'un air furieux et se remirent à danser.

Les Weasley et Potter se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles. Megan fronça les sourcils en regardant l'arbitre qui illustrait superbement la bêtise masculine : Hassan Mostafa avait atterri devant les Vélanes et faisait rouler ses muscles en lissant sa moustache d'un air surexcité.

– On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! s'exclama Ludo Bagman, tout en ayant l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Que quelqu'un aille donner une gifle à l'arbitre !

Un Médicomage traversa le terrain en se bouchant les oreilles et donna un grand coup de pied dans les tibias de Mostafa. Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui tandis que Megan se mettait à ricaner. Il avait l'air très gêné et cria quelque chose aux Vélanes qui avaient cessé de danser, prêtes à se rebeller.

– A moins que je ne me trompe, il semble que Mostafa s'efforce de renvoyer dans leur coin les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare, commenta la voix de Bagman. Et maintenant, voici quelque chose qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu... Oh, oh, la situation pourrait bien se gâter...

Ce fut le cas: les batteurs bulgares, Volkov et Vulchanov, atterrirent de chaque côté de Mostafa et commencèrent à se déchaîner contre lui, gesticulant en direction des farfadets qui avaient à présent formé dans le ciel les mots « HI HI HI ». Mais Mostafa ne se laissa pas impressionner par les protestations bulgares. Il pointa le doigt en l'air en leur ordonnant visiblement de reprendre leur vol et, devant leur refus, lança deux brefs coups de sifflet.

– Deux penaltys en faveur de l'Irlande ! s'écria Bagman, déclenchant des hurlements furieux parmi les supporters bulgares. Volkov et Vulchanov feraient bien de remonter sur leurs balais... Oui... Ça y est, c'est ce qu'ils font... Et c'est Troy qui prend le Souafle...

Le jeu atteignait maintenant un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu. Les batteurs de chaque équipe se montraient sans merci: Volkov et Vulchanov en particulier agitaient violemment leurs battes sans se soucier de savoir si elles frappaient des Cognards ou des joueurs. Dimitrov fonça sur Morane qui était en possession du Souafle, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

– Faute ! Hurlèrent les supporters irlandais d'une même voix en se dressant d'un bond dans une grande vague verdoyante.

– Faute ! répéta en écho la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Bagman. Dimitrov vole délibérément sur Morane en cherchant à provoquer le choc, et nous devrions avoir un autre penalty... Oui, voilà le coup de sifflet !

Les farfadets s'étaient à nouveau élancés dans les airs et, cette fois, ils formaient une main géante qui faisait un signe obscène en direction des Vélanes. Celles-ci perdirent alors tout contrôle. Elles se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter sur les farfadets des poignées de flammes. En braquant ses Multiplettes vers elle, s'aperçut que les Vélanes s'étaient transformées, elle n'avait jamais vu ces créatures dans un tel état : leurs visages s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à présent à des têtes d'oiseaux au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

– Et ça, mes enfants, s'exclama Arthur dans le tumulte qui remplissait le stade, c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence !

Des sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain pour essayer, sans grand succès, de séparer les Vélanes des farfadets. Mais la bataille qui avait lieu sur le sol n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait dans les airs. Le Souafle changeait de mains en mains à la vitesse d'un sort.

– Levski — Dimitrov — Morane — Troy — Mullet — Ivanova — Morane à nouveau — Morane... MORANE QUI MARQUE !

Mais les cris de joie des supporters irlandais s'entendirent à peine parmi les hurlements perçants des Vélanes, les détonations produites par les baguettes magiques des représentants du ministère et les rugissements de fureur des Bulgares. Le jeu reprit aussitôt. Levski s'empara du Souafle, le passa à Dimitrov...

Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard en direction de Krum qui ne se baissa pas assez vite et le reçut en pleine figure.

Un grondement assourdissant monta de la foule. Le nez de Krum semblait cassé, il avait du sang partout, mais Hassan Mostafa ne donna aucun coup de sifflet. Il avait d'autres soucis et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'avoir pas réagi: l'une des Vélanes venait en effet de lui jeter une poignée de flammes qui avaient mis le feu à son balai.

– Temps mort, voyons ! protesta Ron, inquiet au sujet de Krum. Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça...

– Regardez Lynch ! s'écria soudain Megan.

L'attrapeur irlandais descendait en piqué, et il ne s'agissait pas cette fois d'une feinte, puisqu'il voyait le Vif d'or à travers ses Multiplettes.

– Il l'a vu ! s'exclama Potter. Il l'a vu ! Regardez-le !

Une bonne moitié des spectateurs semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait. Les supporters irlandais se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert étincelant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur... Mais Krum le suivait de près, des gouttes de sang jaillissant dans son sillage. Il rattrapa Lynch et, tous deux, côte à côte, fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol…

\- Aller, Krum…, murmura Megan entre ses dents serrées, ses Multiplettes collées à ses yeux.

– Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione.

– Non ! rugit Ron.

– Lynch est fichu ! s'écria Potter.

Et il avait raison: pour la deuxième fois, Lynch heurta le sol de plein fouet et fut aussitôt piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées.

– Le Vif d'or, où est le Vif d'or ? vociféra Charlie.

– Il l'a eu ! Krum l'a eu ! Répondit Megan qui avait bondit sur ses pieds.

\- C'est fini ! s'exclama Potter.

Krum, sa robe rouge luisante du sang qui coulait de son nez, remontait lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main.

Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses: BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE: CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. Dans les gradins, la foule semblait ne pas avoir encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, comme les réacteurs d'un énorme avion s'apprêtant à décoller, le grondement des supporters irlandais augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse. Megan se retourna vers Fred et George et leur sauta dans les bras : le match avait pris l'exacte tournure qu'ils avaient espérée.

– L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! s'écria Bagman qui, comme les Irlandais, semblait avoir été pris de court par la soudaine issue du match. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? cria Ron, tout en sautant sur place et en applaudissant avec les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il a mis fin au match alors que l'Irlande avait cent soixante points d'avance, l'imbécile !

– Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remonter, lui répondit Potter, en criant lui aussi pour couvrir le vacarme, mais sans cesser d'applaudir bruyamment.

\- Les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts, acquiesça Megan en applaudissant. Il voulait que le match finisse à son avantage.

– Il a été très courageux, non ? dit Hermione en se penchant en avant pour regarder Krum atterrir tandis qu'une nuée de Médicomages se frayait un chemin vers lui, au milieu des Vélanes et des farfadets qui se livraient bataille. Il n'a pas l'air en bon état...

Megan se pencha elle aussi pour observer le terrain. Il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait, à cause des farfadets fous de joie qui volaient en tous sens au-dessus du terrain, mais elle parvint quand même à apercevoir Krum entouré de Médicomages. Il avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais et refusait qu'ils épongent le sang de sa figure. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, hochant la tête, l'air abattu. Un peu plus loin, les joueurs irlandais dansaient joyeusement sous la pluie d'or que déversaient leurs mascottes. Des drapeaux s'agitaient d'un bout à l'autre du stade, l'hymne national irlandais retentissait de toutes parts. Les Vélanes avaient retrouvé leur beauté habituelle, mais paraissaient tristes et accablées.

– Nous nous sommes battus avec grrrrand courrrage, soupira d'un ton mélancolique une voix derrière Megan.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : c'était le ministre bulgare de la Magie.

– Mais !... Vous parlez notre langue ! s'exclama Fudge, indigné. Et vous m'avez laissé parler par gestes toute la journée !

– C'était vrrrraiment trrrrès drrrrôle, répondit le ministre bulgare avec un haussement d'épaules.

– Et pendant que l'équipe d'Irlande accomplit un tour d'honneur, flanquée de ses mascottes, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est apportée dans la tribune officielle ! rugit Bagman.

Megan fut soudain éblouie par une lumière blanche éclatante: la loge venait de s'illuminer par magie pour que tout le monde, sur les gradins, puisse voir ce qui s'y passait. Deux sorciers essoufflés apportèrent alors une immense coupe d'or qu'ils tendirent à Cornelius Fudge. Celui-ci paraissait toujours furieux d'avoir dû passer la journée à parler inutilement par signes.

– Et maintenant, applaudissons bien fort les courageux perdants — l'équipe de Bulgarie ! s'écria Bagman.

Montant l'escalier qui menait à la loge, les sept joueurs bulgares firent leur entrée. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule pour saluer les vaincus et des milliers de Multiplettes scintillèrent dans leur direction.

Un par un, les Bulgares s'avancèrent dans les travées et Bagman donna le nom de chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils serraient la main de leur propre ministre, puis celle de Fudge. Krum, le dernier de la file, tenait toujours le Vif d'or dans son poing et paraissait dans un état épouvantable. Deux yeux au beurre noir, particulièrement spectaculaires, étaient apparus sur son visage ensanglanté. Descendu de son balai, il était beaucoup moins élégant : il avait le dos rond et des pieds légèrement écartés qui l'obligeaient à marcher en canard. Mais, lorsque son nom fut prononcé, le stade tout entier explosa en acclamations assourdissantes.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe irlandaise. Aidan Lynch était soutenu par Morane et Connolly. Sa seconde chute l'avait étourdi et ses yeux au regard étrange semblaient avoir du mal à faire le point. Il eut cependant un large sourire lorsque Troy et Quigley levèrent la coupe à bout de bras et que la foule manifesta son enthousiasme dans une longue ovation qui fit trembler le stade comme un tonnerre. Harry ne sentait plus ses mains à force d'applaudir.

Enfin, lorsque les joueurs irlandais eurent quitté la loge pour accomplir un autre tour d'honneur sur leurs balais (Aidan Lynch, monté sur celui de Connolly, se cramponnait à sa taille en continuant de sourire d'un air absent), Bagman pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura :

– _Sourdinam_. On parlera de ce match pendant des années, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Quel coup de théâtre, ce... dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps... Ah, oui, c'est vrai... je vous dois... combien ?

Fred et George venaient d'enjamber le dossier de leurs chaises et se tenaient à présent devant Ludo Bagman avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.


	9. Chapter 9: La marque des ténèbres

**9**

 **LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES**

– Ne dites pas à votre mère que vous avez parié de l'argent, implora Arthur en s'adressant à Fred et à George, pendant qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier tous ensemble.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, répondit Fred d'un ton ravi. On a de grands projets pour utiliser cet argent et on n'a pas du tout envie qu'il soit confisqué.

Arthur sembla sur le point de demander de quelle nature étaient ces grands projets mais, à la réflexion, il estima préférable de ne rien savoir. Megan sourit, bien consciente que les Farces pour sorciers facétieux allaient prendre leur envol.

Ils furent bientôt pris dans le flot de la foule qui sortait du stade pour revenir sur le terrain de camping. Sur le chemin du retour, l'air de la nuit leur apportait l'écho de chansons hurlées à tue-tête et des farfadets filaient au-dessus d'eux, en poussant des cris et en agitant leurs lanternes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leurs tentes, personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir et, compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux, Arthur fut d'accord pour qu'ils boivent une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher. Bientôt, ils se plongèrent dans une discussion allègre et passionnée sur les meilleurs moments du match. Arthur n'était pas d'accord avec Charlie sur « l'usage excessif des coudes » sanctionné par l'arbitre mais, lorsque Ginny tomba endormie devant la petite table de camping et qu'elle renversa du chocolat partout, il déclara qu'il n'était plus temps de refaire le match et insista pour que tout le monde aille dormir. Megan, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent la tente pour rejoindre la leur. Des supporters continuaient de chanter de l'autre côté du camping et l'on entendait retentir de temps à autre la détonation d'une baguette magique.

\- C'était génial, murmura Megan en s'allongeant sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur la toile de la tente au-dessus d'elle.

Dans son sommeil, Ginny laissa échapper un murmure d'approbation. Hermione, elle aussi épuisée, ne sembla pas avoir la force de répondre. Seule Megan ne semblait pas suffisamment fatiguée pour s'endormir, l'excitation du match n'avait pas encore disparu et elle resta un long moment allongée les yeux ouverts, à attendre le sommeil, écoutant les chants de joie des Irlandais, la tente parfois éclairée par la lueur que projetaient les lanternes des farfadets volant aux alentours. Elle était ravie d'avoir vécu ce match avec les Weasley et Hermione, et respirait la joie. Son seul pincement au cœur fut de n'avoir jamais pu partager un tel moment avec les Malfoy. Draco était assis quelques sièges derrière elle, et ils n'avaient pas pu se réjouir ensemble de la victoire des Irlandais, ni commenter avec enthousiasme les prouesses des joueurs.

Penser à ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu connaître fit bientôt redescendre son excitation, et elle commença à somnoler. Elle était sur un balai et survolait l'océan, et lorsqu'elle baissait les yeux, c'était le reflet de Draco qu'elle voyait à la surface. Puis Krum surgissait en brandissant une batte de Quidditch, et Charlie le poursuivait en criant qu'il faisait un usage abusif des coudes. Megan baissa à nouveau les yeux vers l'océan et vit des traits de lumière en tous sens et entendit des hurlements de terreur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le manche de son balai, plongeant vers les eaux noires. Lorsque son visage toucha la surface de l'océan, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé des cris, au dehors de la tente, c'était la panique. Plus personne ne chantait, ni ne riait, elle entendait courir et hurler, et le son familier de sorts qu'on lançait lui parvinrent.

\- Hermione ! Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son lit. Réveillez-vous !

Ses amies gémirent dans leur sommeil profond. Megan attrapa sa baguette et alla secouer les filles qui finirent par émerger.

\- On sort, maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle. Il se passe quelque chose !

Dès qu'elles entendirent les bruits à leur tour, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent leurs lits. Les trois filles attrapèrent une veste et se ruèrent hors de la tente pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ? gémit Ginny.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Arthur. Venez là.

Alors qu'elles rejoignaient Ron, les jumeaux et Potter, et que Charlie, Bill et Percy sortaient de la tente des garçons, habillés, les manches relevés et brandissant leurs baguettes, Megan se retourna vers le pré pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Des centaines de personnes couraient vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui traversait le pré dans leur direction : une foule de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas, pointant leurs baguette magique en l'air, le visage couvert d'une cagoule. Loin au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'air, Mr Roberts, le directeur du camping, et ce qui devait être sa femme et ses deux enfants, se débattaient, ballotés en tous sens dans des positions grotesques, la femme retournée la tête à l'envers pour retourner sa chemise de nuit, et l'un des enfants tournant comme une toupie à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol. Des Mangemorts.

D'autre sorciers se joignaient à la troupe masquée, montrant du doigt avec de grands éclats de rire les quatre corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin de la foule en marche qui ne cessait de grossir à mesure qu'elle avançait. Certains Mangemorts détruisaient d'un sort des tentes. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent d'intensité.

– On va aider les gens du ministère, cria Arthur dans le tumulte, en relevant ses manches à son tour. Vous, allez vous réfugier dans le bois et restez ensemble. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera terminé.

Bill, Charlie et Percy couraient déjà à la rencontre des marcheurs. Arthur se précipita à leur suite. Des sorciers du ministère arrivaient de tous côtés tandis que la foule des sorciers se rapprochait, la famille Roberts toujours suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– Viens, dit Fred en prenant la main de Ginny qu'il entraîna en direction du bois.

Megan voulait se battre, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres, aussi elle suivit le groupe. Arrivés à la lisière des arbres, ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La foule des sorciers était plus nombreuse que jamais. Les représentants du ministère se frayaient un chemin parmi la cohue, essayant de s'approcher des sorciers cagoulés, mais leurs efforts restaient vains. Ils semblaient avoir peur de lancer un sort qui puisse provoquer la chute brutale de la famille Roberts.

Les lanternes colorées qui avaient éclairé le chemin du stade étaient à présent éteintes. Des silhouettes sombres trébuchaient parmi les arbres; des enfants pleuraient; des cris angoissés, des voix paniquées retentissaient autour d'eux dans l'air froid de la nuit. Megan étaient bousculée sans arrêts par des gens qui fuyaient sans faire attention à leur entourage, et elle frissonnait dans son pyjama. Soudain, la voix de Ron laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'arrêtant si brusquement que Potter la heurta de plein fouet. Ron, où es-tu ?

\- _Lumos_! S'exclama Megan.

Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Ron était étendu de tout son long par terre.

– J'ai trébuché sur une racine, dit-il avec colère en se relevant.

– Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se retournèrent et virent Draco, seul, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, il avait dû regarder ce qui se passait sur le camping à l'abri des arbres. Ron conseilla à Malfoy de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas osé répéter devant Mrs Weasley.

– Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley, lança Draco, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pâles. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Au même moment, une détonation aussi puissante que celle d'une bombe retentit dans le camping et un éclair de lumière verte illumina brièvement les arbres qui les entouraient. Megan raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança Hermione d'un air de défi.

– Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus, répondit Draco. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es... Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.

Il haussa les sourcils en direction de Megan qui se gonfla de colère. Elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Hermione, et passerait à Draco l'envie de rire si cela devait se produire.

– Hermione est une sorcière, répliqua Potter avec colère.

– Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter, dit Draco avec un sourire mauvais. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les quatre.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! s'exclama Ron.

Tous savaient que « Sang-de-Bourbe » était une façon très insultante de désigner une sorcière ou un sorcier d'ascendance Moldu.

– Laisse tomber, Ron, dit précipitamment Hermione en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Draco.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. Draco eut un petit rire.

– Ils ont vite peur, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. J'imagine que votre père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les Moldus ?

– Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? lança Potter, qui commençait à perdre patience. Là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?

Draco, toujours souriant, se tourna vers lui.

– Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ?

Megan savait parfaitement que oui, Lucius faisait partie des Mangemorts qui semaient la terreur au camping. Mais il était inutile que Ron, Hermione ou Potter le sache.

– Bon, ça suffit, intervint-elle en adressant à Draco un regard de reproche. Venez.

Il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il s'en prenne à ses amis.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, renchérit Hermione en lançant à Draco un regard dégoûté.

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée, lança le garçon d'un ton méprisant.

– Venez, répéta Megan, en entraînant Ron et Potter pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à son ami.

– Je te parie ce que tu veux que son père est là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête ! s'emporta Ron.

– Espérons qu'il se fera prendre par les gens du ministère, dit Hermione avec fougue. Mais où sont donc passés les autres ?

Fred, George et Ginny étaient introuvables, et Megan commença à s'en inquiéter. Une foule nombreuse avait envahi le chemin, tout le monde lançant des regards inquiets vers le camping, toujours plongé dans le tumulte. Un peu plus loin, des vociférations s'élevaient d'un groupe de jeunes. Lorsqu'ils virent Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, une fille aux épais cheveux bouclés se tourna vers eux.

– Enfin, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Où est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue ! Faites quelque chose, voyons !

– Pardon ? dit Ron.

– Il ne comprend rien, celui-là, dit la fille aux cheveux bouclés en tournant le dos à Ron.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, ils l'entendirent distinctement parler de « Potdelard ».

– Beauxbâtons, murmura Hermione.

– Comment ? dit Potter.

– Ils doivent venir de Beauxbâtons. Tu sais, Beauxbâtons, l'académie de magie... Ce sont des Français... J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_.

– Ah, oui, d'accord...

– Fred et George n'ont pas pu aller très loin, marmonna Megan, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Bien qu'ils soient des Sang-Pur, leur famille avait une réputation de traîtres à leur sang, et les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas se préoccuper des sorciers victimes de leurs agissements. Par ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas ce que les partisans de Voldemort faisaient au camping ce soir, ni pourquoi ils se comportaient ainsi. Le groupe n'avait plus été actif dans le monde de la magie depuis la chute de Voldemort, pourchassés par les Aurors du ministère de la magie.

Ron et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et les allumèrent comme celle de Megan, scrutant le chemin.

– Oh, non ! s'exclama soudain Potter. C'est incroyable !... J'ai perdu ma baguette !

– Tu plaisantes ? hoquetèrent les trois autres.

Ron et Hermione levèrent leurs baguettes pour éclairer le sol un peu plus loin, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de celle de Potter. Comment avait-il pu la perdre ? s'énerva Megan en son for intérieur. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux pour un sorcier que sa baguette.

– Tu l'as peut-être laissée dans la tente, dit Ron.

– Ou alors elle est tombée de ta poche pendant que tu courais ? suggéra Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

– Oui, acquiesça lentement Potter, peut-être...

Un bruissement les fit sursauter et Megan brandit sa baguette, prête à défendre ses amis. Mais ce n'était que Winky, l'elfe de maison, qui sortait des broussailles à côté d'eux. Elle avait une étrange façon de marcher, chacun de ses mouvements paraissait difficile, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière.

– Il y a des mauvais sorciers, ici ! couina-t-elle, affolée.

Elle se pencha en avant et continua d'avancer à pas pesants.

– Et des gens qui volent très haut dans les airs... très haut ! Winky ne veut pas rester ici !

Elle disparut alors parmi les arbres, de l'autre côté du chemin, poussant de petits cris d'une voix haletante, tandis qu'elle essayait de combattre la force qui la retenait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? dit Ron en la suivant des yeux d'un regard intrigué. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à courir normalement ?

– Elle n'a sans doute pas demandé la permission d'aller se cacher, dit Megan d'un ton distrait en scrutant les bois des yeux.

Elle se souvenait que, chaque fois que Dobby désobéissait aux Malfoy, il se punissait lui-même en se frappant.

– Tu sais, les elfes de maison n'ont pas la vie facile ! s'exclama Hermione avec indignation. En fait, c'est de l'esclavage, rien d'autre ! Ce Mr Crouch l'a obligée à monter tout en haut du stade alors qu'elle avait le vertige et il l'a ensorcelée au point qu'elle n'arrive même plus à courir quand les tentes sont piétinées ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien contre ça ?

– Bah, les elfes sont heureux de leur sort, non ? dit Ron. Tu as entendu Winky avant le match... « Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à s'amuser »... C'est ça qui lui plaît, obéir...

– C'est à cause de gens comme toi, Ron, que des systèmes injustes et révoltants continuent d'exister, s'emporta Hermione, simplement parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux...

Une nouvelle explosion retentit à la lisière du bois.

– Si on continuait d'avancer ? suggéra Ron.

Il regardait Hermione d'un air inquiet, ce qui sembla alarmer Potter. Evidemment que si les Mangemorts tombaient sur elle, ils l'attaqueraient personnellement pour la punir d'être la fille de deux Moldus. Mais Megan s'interposerait, et si les Mangemorts savaient qu'elle était l'héritière de Voldemort, alors ils n'oseraient peut-être pas l'affronter.

Ils suivirent le chemin obscur qui s'enfonçait dans le bois, cherchant des yeux Fred, George et Ginny. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de gobelins qui se disputaient à grands cris un sac d'or gagné sans aucun doute en pariant sur le match. Apparemment, l'agitation qui régnait sur le camping les laissait indifférents. Plus loin sur le chemin, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter traversèrent soudain une tache de lumière argentée. En regardant à travers les arbres, ils virent trois magnifiques Vélanes, debout dans une clairière, entourées d'une horde de jeunes sorciers qui parlaient tous très fort.

– Je gagne à peu près cent sacs de Gallions par an, criait l'un d'eux. Je travaille comme tueur de dragons auprès de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama son ami, tu laves la vaisselle au Chaudron Baveur... Moi, je suis chasseur de vampires, j'en ai tué environ quatre-vingt-dix jusqu'à maintenant...

Un troisième sorcier, le visage couvert de boutons nettement visibles, même dans la faible lueur argentée que répandaient les Vélanes, intervint à son tour :

– Moi, je vais bientôt devenir le plus jeune ministre de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connu, vous allez voir.

Potter étouffa un gloussement de rire. Ron, dont le visage était devenu étrangement flasque, se mit à hurler :

– Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai inventé un balai qui peut voler jusqu'à Jupiter ?

– Non mais vraiment ! répéta Hermione.

Potter et elle saisirent fermement Ron, chacun par un bras, et l'éloignèrent de force. Megan les suivit silencieusement. L'incapacité de Ron à résister au charme des Vélanes la laissait indifférente, elle s'inquiétait bien plus pour Fred, George et Ginny.

Lorsque les voix des Vélanes et de leurs admirateurs se furent dissipées dans la nuit, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avaient atteint le plein cœur du bois. Ils semblaient seuls à présent ; tout était beaucoup plus silencieux.

– Le mieux, c'est d'attendre ici, dit Potter en regardant autour de lui. Si quelqu'un vient, on l'entendra à des kilomètres.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Ludo Bagman surgit de derrière un arbre, juste en face d'eux. La pâle lueur dégagée par les baguettes illumina son visage livide et tendu. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme jovial qui avait bu le thé vautré dans l'herbe devant leur tente.

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux pour essayer de les reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout seuls ?

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

– C'est la panique, là-bas, dit Ron.

Bagman le regarda fixement.

– Quoi ?

– Sur le camping... Il y a des sorciers masqués qui ont pris une famille de Moldus...

Bagman lança un juron sonore.

– Les imbéciles ! dit-il, l'air affolé.

Il y eut un simple « pop » et il disparut en transplanant, sans ajouter un mot.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très efficace, Bagman, commenta Megan d'un ton dédaigneux.

– Peut-être, mais il a été un grand batteur, en son temps, fit remarquer Ron.

Il les emmena à l'écart du chemin, dans une petite clairière, et s'assit dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre.

– Les Frelons de Wimbourne ont gagné le championnat trois fois de suite quand il jouait avec eux.

Megan haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'elle vit son ami sortir de sa poche sa petite figurine représentant Krum, la poser par terre et la regarder marcher de long en large. Trois de ses frères et sœurs étaient introuvables tandis que ses autres frères et son père affrontaient des Mangemorts, et lui s'asseyait par terre en regardant marcher une figurine.

Se détournant de cette vision absurde, Megan se retourna vers les bois, tendant l'oreille et scrutant l'obscurité à la lueur de sa baguette. Tout paraissait désormais silencieux – l'émeute était peut-être terminée.

– J'espère que les autres n'ont pas eu d'ennuis, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, assura Ron.

Megan haussa les sourcils sans le regarder, il était évident qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Comment pouvait-il ?

– Imagine que ton père prenne Lucius Malfoy sur le fait, lança Potter en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour regarder lui aussi la figurine de Krum se promener sur les feuilles mortes de sa démarche de canard. Il a toujours dit qu'il aimerait bien le coincer.

– Draco rigolerait beaucoup moins, c'est sûr, dit Ron.

Megan ne prit même pas la peine de les fusiller du regard, trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

– Ces pauvres Moldus, quand même..., s'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils n'arrivent pas à les faire redescendre ?

– Ils y arriveront, la rassura Ron avec sa nonchalance. Ils trouveront bien un moyen.

– C'est vraiment fou de faire une chose pareille alors que tous les gens du ministère sont là ! s'exclama Hermione. Ils ne s'imaginent quand même pas qu'ils vont pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça ? Tu crois qu'ils ont trop bu ou simplement que... ?

Elle s'interrompit soudain et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Megan, Ron et Potter se retournèrent également. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avançait vers eux en titubant. Megan leva sa baguette devant elle. Ils attendirent, écoutant les bruits de pas irréguliers qui provenaient de derrière les arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Potter.

Personne ne répondit. Potter se releva **.** Megan et lui regardèrent de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir très loin, mais il semblait évident que quelqu'un était là, tapi dans l'ombre, au-delà de leur champ de vision.

– Qui est là ? demanda Potter.

Puis, brusquement, sans le moindre avertissement, une voix très différente de celles qu'ils avaient entendues s'élever dans les bois déchira le silence. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un cri de panique qui retentit, mais une voix rauque et assurée :

– _MORSMORDRE_!

Megan se raidit. Une forme immense, verte et brillante, jaillit alors de l'obscurité, s'envola au-dessus des arbres, et monta vers le ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que... ? balbutia Ron en se relevant d'un bond, le regard fixé sur la chose qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Oh, super, lâcha Megan d'un ton grave.

La forme était une gigantesque tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables à des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche comme une langue. La tête de mort s'éleva plus haut, étincelant dans un halo de fumée verdâtre, se découpant sur le ciel noir comme une nouvelle constellation. Ce fut alors comme si on avait frappé Megan à l'arrière de la tête, et elle se retrouva projetée huit ans en arrière, le soir de son sixième anniversaire, face à la maison de ses parents. Elle avait revécu ce moment des centaines de fois, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était souvenue de ce détail, ce détail pourtant si important, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir oublier. Et pourtant, elle ne s'en rappelait qu'aujourd'hui, de cet immense symbole verdoyant qui flottait au-dessus de la maison. Elle qui avait toujours cru dans son enfance que le ministère était coupable de la mort de ses parents, elle avait maintenant la preuve concrète que ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore était vrai, que les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien coupables.

Et soudain, une explosion de cris retentit dans le bois alentour : la Marque des Ténèbres s'étaient élevée suffisamment haut à présent pour illuminer le bois tout entier, et à la vue de ce sinistre symbole, tout le monde paniquait.

– Qui est là ? cria à nouveau Potter tandis que Megan continuait à fixer la Marque, incapable de bouger.

– Harry, viens, dépêche-toi ! Megan !

Hermione l'avait attrapée par le bras et les tirait, Potter et elle, en arrière. L'intervention de son amie, pâle et terrifiée, ranima Megan qui se mit à reculer elle aussi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Potter, surpris.

\- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres ! lança Megan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? s'exclama la jeune fille avec colère. Le signe de Voldemort !

\- Harry, viens ! répéta Hermione.

Potter se retourna enfin. Ron se hâta de ramasser sa figurine et tousquatre s'enfuirent en courant. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'une vingtaine de sorciers surgirent de nulle part, dans une série de détonations, et les encerclèrent aussitôt, pointant leurs baguettes magiques sur eux.

– BAISSEZ-VOUS ! S'écria Megan.

Elle se jeta au sol tandis que Potter projetait Ron et Hermione par terre.

– _STUPEFIX_ ! rugirent en même temps les vingt sorciers.

Il y eut une série d'éclairs aveuglants et Megan sentit ses cheveux s'ébouriffer comme si une puissante bourrasque venait de balayer la clairière. Les traits de lumière rouge jaillissant des baguettes volèrent au-dessus d'eux en se croisant les uns les autres pour aller rebondir sur les troncs d'arbre et se perdre dans l'obscurité des sous-bois. Si les sorts de Stupéfixion avaient atteint Megan et ses amis, ils auraient pu être tués sur le coup.

– Arrêtez ! hurla la voix d'Arthur Weasley. ARRÊTEZ ! C'est mon fils !

Le souffle qui agitait les cheveux de Megan s'évanouit. Elle releva aussitôt la tête et s'aperçut que certains des sorciers avaient abaissé leurs baguettes. De l'autre côté, le père de Ron arrivait vers eux à grands pas, l'air terrifié.

– Ron... Megan...Harry... Hermione... Vous n'avez rien ?

Sa voix tremblait. Megan se remit sur ses pieds, toujours méfiante.

– Écartez-vous, Arthur, dit une voix sèche et glaciale.

C'était Mr Crouch. Accompagné d'autres sorciers du ministère, il s'avançait vers eux, le visage crispé par la rage.

– Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec, son regard aigu allant de l'un à l'autre. Lequel d'entre vous a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

– Ce n'est pas nous ! protesta Potter.

– On n'a rien fait du tout ! dit Ron qui se frottait le coude et regardait son père d'un air indigné. Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqués ?

– Ne mentez pas, jeune homme ! s'écria Mr Crouch.

Il pointait toujours sa baguette magique sur Ron et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête, lui donnant l'air un peu fou.

Baissez votre baguette, lui intima Megan d'un ton lourd de menaces, s'avançant entre le l'homme et son ami.

– Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime ! poursuivit Mr Crouch comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

– Barty, murmura une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée, ils sont trop jeunes. Voyons, Barty, jamais ils ne seraient capables de...

– D'où est sortie la Marque ? demanda précipitamment Arthur.

– De là-bas, répondit Megan en montrant l'endroit d'où s'était élevée la voix. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière les arbres. Il a prononcé l'incantation.

– Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas ? Vraiment ? dit Mr Crouch en tournant ses yeux exorbités vers Megan, avec une expression de totale incrédulité. Et il a prononcé une incantation, c'est bien cela ? Vous me semblez très bien informée sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque, Miss...

En effet, Megan savait parfaitement comment procéder, ce que Crouch ignorait puisqu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Cependant, en dehors de lui, aucun autre sorcier du ministère n'estimait vraisemblable qu'elle, Ron, Hermione ou Potter ait pu faire surgir la tête de mort. Au contraire, en entendant ce qu'avait dit Megan, ils avaient levé à nouveau leurs baguettes magiques et les avaient pointées dans la direction indiquée, scrutant les arbres.

– Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, dit la sorcière en robe de soirée. Ils ont tous transplané.

– Je ne crois pas, répliqua un sorcier avec une barbe sombre et hirsute.

C'était Amos Diggory, le père de Cedric.

– Nos éclairs de Stupéfixion sont passés à travers ces arbres... Il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'ils aient touché quelqu'un...

– Amos, fais attention ! s'exclamèrent quelques-uns de ses collègues d'un ton alarmé.

Mais Amos Diggory rentra la tête dans les épaules, leva sa baguette magique et traversa la clairière d'un pas décidé. Les mains sur la bouche, Hermione le regarda disparaître parmi les arbres. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent Mr Diggory pousser un cri.

– Oui, on les a eus ! Il y a quelqu'un, ici ! Évanoui ! C'est... Ma parole...

– Vous avez attrapé quelqu'un ? s'exclama Mr Crouch qui ne semblait pas du tout y croire. Qui ? De qui s'agit-il ?

Ils entendirent des branches craquer, un bruissement de feuilles, puis les pas de Mr Diggory qui ressortait du bois. Il portait dans ses bras une minuscule silhouette inanimée C'était Winky.

Mr Crouch ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, lorsque Mr Diggory déposa son elfe à ses pieds. Les autres sorciers du ministère avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Mr Crouch. Pendant quelques instants, celui-ci resta stupéfait, le visage livide, son regard étincelant posé sur Winky. Puis il sembla revenir à la vie.

– Ce... n'est... pas... possible, dit-il d'une voix hachée. Non...

Il contourna Mr Diggory et s'avança à grands pas vers l'endroit où il avait découvert Winky.

– Inutile, Mr Crouch, cria Mr Diggory. Il n'y a personne d'autre, là-bas.

Mais Mr Crouch semblait décidé à vérifier par lui-même. Ils l'entendaient s'affairer derrière les arbres, chercher dans les buissons en écartant les branches. Megan non plus ne trouvait pas cohérent que la petite elfe de maison dévouée au sorcier intransigeant qu'était Mr Crouch ait pu connaître l'incantation, volé une baguette et fait apparaître la marque. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

– C'est un peu embarrassant, dit Mr Diggory d'un air sombre, en regardant la silhouette toujours inanimée de Winky. L'elfe de maison de Barty Crouch... Je dois dire que...

– Allons, l'interrompit Arthur à voix basse, tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est l'elfe qui a fait ça ? La Marque des Ténèbres est un signe de sorcier. Il faut une baguette magique pour la faire apparaître.

– Oui, dit Mr Diggory, et elle en avait une.

– Quoi ?

– Regarde.

Mr Diggory lui montra une baguette magique.

– Elle l'avait à la main, dit-il. Ce qui viole l'article trois du Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques. Aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à détenir une baguette magique.

A cet instant, il y eut une autre détonation et Ludo Bagman apparut en transplanant juste à côté d'Arthur, essoufflé et désorienté. Megan le regarda avec dédain tourner sur place, levant ses yeux ronds vers la tête de mort couleur d'émeraude.

– La Marque des Ténèbres ! haleta-t-il en manquant de trébucher sur le corps inerte de Winky. Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il à ses collègues. Vous les avez attrapés ? Barty ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mr Crouch était revenu bredouille. Il avait toujours une pâleur de spectre. Ses mains et sa moustache étaient agitées de tics.

– Où étiez-vous passé, Barty ? demanda Bagman. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas assisté au match ? Votre elfe vous avait gardé une place, pourtant... Sac à gargouilles !

Bagman venait seulement de remarquer Winky, allongée à ses pieds.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

– J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, Ludo, répondit Mr Crouch, qui parlait de la même façon hachée en remuant à peine les lèvres. Quant à mon elfe, elle a été stupéfixée.

– Stupéfixée ? Vous voulez dire... par vous tous ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'expression du visage rond et luisant de Bagman indiqua qu'il venait enfin de comprendre. Il leva les yeux vers la tête de mort, puis regarda Winky et enfin Mr Crouch.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Winky ? Faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle en serait incapable ! D'abord, il lui faudrait une baguette magique !

– Elle en avait une, dit Mr Diggory. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle avait une baguette à la main, Ludo. Si vous êtes d'accord, Mr Crouch, je pense que nous pourrions écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.

Mr Crouch n'eut aucune réaction, et Mr Diggory interpréta son silence comme une approbation. Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Winky et dit :

– _Enervatum_!

Winky remua faiblement. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marron et battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, l'air hébété. Sous le regard des sorciers silencieux, elle se redressa en position assise, le corps tremblant. Elle vit alors les pieds de Mr Diggory et, lentement, avec une expression craintive, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Puis, encore plus lentement, elle regarda vers le ciel. La tête de mort gigantesque se refléta deux fois dans ses énormes yeux vitreux. Elle étouffa une exclamation, regarda tout autour d'elle la clairière pleine de monde et éclata en sanglots terrifiés.

– Elfe ! dit Mr Diggory d'un ton grave. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je fais partie du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques !

Toujours assise par terre, Winky se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la respiration saccadée.

– Comme tu le vois, elfe, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue tout à l'heure, reprit Mr Diggory. Et on t'a trouvée juste en dessous quelques instants plus tard ! Alors ? Explication, s'il te plaît !

– Ce... ce... ce... n'est pas moi, monsieur ! balbutia Winky. Je ne sais pas le faire, monsieur !

Mr Diggory brandit une baguette magique devant Winky.

– Tu avais cette baguette à la main quand on t'a trouvée ! aboya-t-il.

– Hé ! Mais c'est la mienne ! s'exclama soudain Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Megan écarquilla les yeux – elle n'en pouvait plus de ce garçon.

– Pardon ? dit Mr Diggory, incrédule.

– C'est ma baguette, assura le garçon. Elle était tombée de ma poche !

– Tombée de ta poche ? répéta Mr Diggory, stupéfait. S'agit-il d'un aveu ? Tu l'as jetée après avoir fait apparaître la Marque ?

– Amos, souviens-toi à qui tu parles ! intervint Arthur avec fureur. Est-ce que Harry Potter ferait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

– Heu... Non, bien sûr, marmonna Mr Diggory. Désolé... Je me suis laissé emporter.

– De toute façon, ce n'est pas là que je l'ai perdue, dit Potter en montrant du pouce les arbres qui s'étendaient sous la tête de mort. Je me suis aperçu de sa disparition juste après être entré dans le bois.

– Alors, reprit Mr Diggory, en posant un regard sévère sur Winky, recroquevillée à ses pieds, tu as donc trouvé cette baguette, n'est-ce pas, elfe ? Tu l'as ramassée et tu as pensé que tu allais pouvoir t'amuser avec, c'est bien ça ?

– Je n'ai pas fait de magie, monsieur ! couina Winky, des larmes coulant de chaque côté de son gros nez écrasé. Je l'ai... je l'ai... je l'ai simplement ramassée, monsieur ! Ce n'est pas moi, la Marque des Ténèbres, monsieur, je ne sais pas le faire !

– Ce n'est pas elle ! affirma Hermione.

Elle avait l'air intimidée devant tous ces sorciers du ministère, mais elle était décidée à parler coûte que coûte.

– Winky a une petite voix aiguë or, la voix que nous avons entendue prononcer l'incantation était beaucoup plus grave !

Elle se tourna vers Megan, Ron et Potter pour les appeler à la rescousse.

– Ce ne pouvait pas être la voix de Winky, vous l'avez entendue comme moi ?

– C'est vrai, ce n'était pas une voix d'elfe, approuva Potter en hochant la tête.

– C'était une voix humaine, assura Ron.

Megan hocha la tête sans un mot.

– Nous allons voir cela, grogna Mr Diggory qui ne semblait pas impressionné. Il existe un moyen très simple de savoir quel est le dernier sortilège qu'a lancé une baguette magique, elfe, tu le savais ?

Winky fut secouée de tremblements et hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses oreilles battant comme des ailes, tandis que Mr Diggory levait sa baguette magique et la mettait bout à bout contre celle de Potter.

– _Prior Incanto_! rugit Amos Diggory.

Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'une gigantesque tête de mort à langue de serpent jaillit à la jonction des deux baguettes, pourtant ce n'était qu'une pâle réplique de la tête de mort verdâtre qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. On aurait dit qu'elle était constituée d'une épaisse fumée grise, comme un fantôme de sortilège.

– _Destructum_! s'écria Mr Diggory.

Et la tête de mort se dissipa aussitôt dans une volute de fumée.

– Alors ? dit Mr Diggory d'un ton brutal et triomphant en regardant Winky, toujours agitée de tremblements convulsifs.

– Ce n'est pas moi ! cria-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë, en roulant des yeux terrifiés. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas le faire ! Je suis une bonne elfe, je n'ai pas de baguette magique, je ne sais pas le faire !

– Tu as été prise la main dans le sac, elfe ! gronda Mr Diggory. Avec la baguette fautive à la main !

– Amos, intervint Arthur d'une voix forte. Réfléchis un peu... Il n'y a que très peu de sorciers qui savent jeter un tel maléfice... Où aurait-elle appris à le faire ?

– Amos insinue peut-être, intervint Mr Crouch en détachant chaque syllabe sur un ton de colère froide, que j'ai coutume d'enseigner à mes serviteurs comment faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'installa. Amos Diggory parut horrifié.

– Mr Crouch, voyons, ce n'est pas cela du tout...

– Vous avez été tout près d'accuser les deux personnes parmi nous qui sont le moins susceptibles de faire apparaître cette Marque ! rugit Mr Crouch. Harry Potter... et moi-même ! J'imagine que vous connaissez l'histoire de ce garçon, Amos ?

– Bien sûr, tout le monde la connaît, marmonna Mr Diggory, d'un air déconfit.

– Et je ne doute pas que vous gardez en mémoire les nombreuses preuves que j'ai données, au cours d'une longue carrière, du mépris et de l'aversion que m'inspirent la magie noire et ceux qui la pratiquent ? s'écria Mr Crouch, les yeux à nouveau exorbités.

– Mr Crouch, je... je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que vous aviez quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout cela ! balbutia Amos Diggory qui rougissait sous sa barbe hirsute.

– Si vous accusez mon elfe, c'est moi que vous accusez, Diggory ! s'exclama Mr Crouch. Où donc aurait-elle pu apprendre à faire une chose pareille ?

– Elle... elle aurait pu trouver ça n'importe où...

– Précisément, Amos, répliqua Mr Crouch, elle aurait pu trouver ça n'importe où... Winky ? demanda-t-il avec douceur, mais l'elfe se recroquevilla comme si lui aussi avait crié contre elle. Où exactement as-tu trouvé la baguette magique de Harry Potter ?

Winky tordait l'ourlet de son torchon avec tant de force qu'il s'effilochait entre ses doigts.

– Je... je l'ai trouvée... là-bas, monsieur, murmura-t-elle. Dans... dans les arbres, monsieur...

– Tu vois bien, Amos ? dit Arthur. Celui qui a fait surgir la Marque aurait très bien pu disparaître en transplanant et laisser la baguette de Harry sur place. C'était habile pour le coupable d'utiliser une autre baguette magique que la sienne. Et Winky a eu la malchance de trouver cette baguette tout de suite après.

– Mais dans ce cas, elle devait être à quelques mètres du vrai coupable ! s'exclama Mr Diggory d'un ton impatient. Elfe ! As-tu vu quelqu'un ?

Winky se mit à trembler plus violemment que jamais. Ses yeux immenses papillonnèrent de Mr Diggory à Ludo Bagman, puis se tournèrent vers Mr Crouch. Elle avala avec difficulté, avant de répondre :

– Je... je n'ai vu personne, monsieur... personne...

– Amos, dit Mr Crouch d'un ton sec, je sais parfaitement que, conformément à la procédure normale, vous souhaiteriez emmener Winky dans votre département pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Mais je vous demande de me laisser le soin de m'en occuper moi-même.

Mr Diggory n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette proposition, mais l'importance de Mr Crouch dans la hiérarchie du ministère lui interdisait de la refuser.

– Vous pouvez être certain qu'elle sera sanctionnée, assura Mr Crouch d'une voix glaciale.

– Mmmaître..., bredouilla Winky en levant vers Mr Crouch des yeux larmoyants. Mmmaître, sss'il vous plaît...

Mr Crouch la regarda à son tour, le visage durci, comme si chacun de ses traits s'était brusquement accentué. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ses yeux.

– Winky s'est conduite ce soir d'une manière que je n'aurais pas crue possible, déclara-t-il avec lenteur. Je lui avais dit de rester sous la tente. Je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger pendant que je m'occupais de rétablir l'ordre. Et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'a désobéi. Cela signifie qu'elle va recevoir des vêtements.

– Non ! hurla Winky de sa petite voix suraiguë, en se prosternant aux pieds de Mr Crouch. Non, maître ! Pas de vêtements ! Pas de vêtements !

La seule façon d'accorder la liberté à un elfe de maison consistait à lui offrir des vêtements normaux. Megan regarda Winky se cramponner à son torchon et sangloter aux pieds de Mr Crouch, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi dévoué à un être, plus encore lorsque ce dernier était un bourreau.

– Elle a eu peur ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ! s'écria Hermione avec colère en lançant à Mr Crouch un regard indigné. Votre elfe a le vertige et ces sorciers masqués faisaient léviter leurs victimes ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu s'enfuir !

Mr Crouch fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager de Winky et la contempla avec mépris, comme s'il s'était agi d'une immondice qui menaçait de salir ses chaussures trop bien cirées.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'un elfe de maison qui me désobéit, dit-il avec froideur en tournant son regard vers Hermione. Je n'ai que faire d'une servante qui oublie ses devoirs envers son maître et ne se soucie pas de sa réputation.

Winky pleurait si fort que ses sanglots résonnaient dans toute la clairière. Le silence qui suivit fut rompu par Arthur.

– Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je crois que je vais retourner à ma tente, dit-il à voix basse. Amos, nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre de cette baguette magique... Si tu voulais bien la rendre à Harry...

Mr Diggory tendit sa baguette à Potter qui la glissa dans sa poche.

– Venez, tous les quatre, dit Arthur, toujours à voix basse.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'elfe qui continuait à sangloter.

– Hermione ! dit Arthur d'un ton plus pressant.

Elle tourna enfin les talons et suivit Megan **,** Ron et Potter parmi les arbres.

– Que va-t-il arriver à Winky ? s'inquiéta Hermione dès qu'ils eurent quitté la clairière.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Arthur.

– La façon dont ils l'ont traitée ! s'emporta Hermione. Mr Diggory qui l'appelait tout le temps « elfe »... Et Mr Crouch ! Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas elle la coupable mais il veut quand même la renvoyer ! Il s'en fiche qu'elle ait eu peur, qu'elle soit bouleversée... C'est comme si elle n'était pas humaine !

– Justement, elle ne l'est pas, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas de sensibilité, Ron. C'est répugnant de voir comment...

– Hermione, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit précipitamment Arthur en lui faisant signe de continuer à avancer. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler des droits des elfes. Je voudrais que nous retournions dans nos tentes aussi vite que possible. Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?

– On les a perdus dans le noir, répondit Megan, que l'inquiétude gagnait de nouveau.

\- Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était tellement crispé à cause de cette tête de mort ? Demanda Ron.

– Je vous expliquerai tout ça quand nous serons sous la tente, dit Arthur, l'air tendu.

Mais lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la lisière du bois, il leur fut impossible d'aller plus loin. Une foule nombreuse de sorcières et de sorciers visiblement terrifiés s'était rassemblée là, et plusieurs d'entre eux se précipitèrent aussitôt sur Arthur. Megan s'aperçut que les gens avaient craint que Voldemort soit revenu.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Qui l'a fait apparaître ? Arthur, ce n'est quand même pas... lui !

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas lui, répliqua Arthur d'un ton agacé. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, il semble que le coupable ait transplané. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, personne n'a été blessé. Et maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

Suivi de Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et retourna sur le terrain de camping. Tout était paisible, à présent. Il n'y avait plus trace des Mangemorts, mais plusieurs tentes ravagées par les flammes laissaient encore échapper des filets de fumée. La tête de Charlie apparut sous l'auvent de la tente des garçons.

– Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Fred, George et Ginny sont rentrés, mais les autres...

Megan laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient bien.

– Ils sont avec moi, le rassura Arthur en se penchant pour entrer dans la tente.

Megan s'empressa de le suivre à l'intérieur. Bill était assis devant la petite table de camping, tenant un drap autour de son bras qui saignait abondamment. La chemise de Charlie était déchirée et Percy saignait du nez. Fred, George et Ginny semblaient indemnes, mais secoué écarquilla les yeux.

\- On va bien, Megan, dit aussitôt Charlie d'un ton apaisant en voyant sa réaction.

– Vous l'avez attrapé ? demanda aussitôt Bill. Celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque ?

– Non, répondit Arthur. On a trouvé l'elfe de Mr Crouch avec la baguette de Harry à la main, mais on n'en sait pas plus sur l'identité du coupable.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Bill, Charlie et Percy.

– La baguette de Harry ? dit Fred.

– L'elfe de Mr Crouch ? s'écria Percy, comme frappé par la foudre.

Avec l'aide de Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, Arthur leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans le bois. Lorsqu'ils eurent raconté toute l'histoire, Percy se gonfla d'indignation.

– Mr Crouch a parfaitement raison de se débarrasser d'un elfe comme ça ! dit-il. S'enfuir alors qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger... Le mettre dans l'embarras devant les membres du ministère... Imaginez le scandale si elle avait dû être interrogée par le Département de contrôle et de régulation...

– Elle n'a rien fait du tout ! Elle était simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! l'interrompit sèchement Hermione.

Percy parut interloqué. Hermione s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui – beaucoup mieux que les autres.

– Hermione, un sorcier de son niveau ne peut se permettre d'avoir un elfe de maison qui se met à faire n'importe quelle folie avec une baguette magique ! répondit Percy en reprenant son air important.

– Elle n'a fait aucune folie ! s'écria Hermione. Elle a simplement ramassé la baguette !

– Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin nous expliquer ce que signifie cette tête de mort ? s'impatienta Ron. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne... Pourquoi tout ce tremblement ?

Megan lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Que Potter ignore ce qu'était la Marque passait encore – le gamin ne savait pas grand-chose. Mais Ron ? Il avait grandi dans le monde des sorciers.

– On t'a dit que c'est le symbole de Tu-Sais-Qui, Ron, répondit Hermione avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un mot. J'ai lu ça dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_.

– Et ça fait treize ans qu'on ne l'avait pas vue, dit Arthur à voix basse. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde ait été pris de panique... C'est comme si on avait vu Vous-Savez-Qui revenir.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout... ce n'est qu'une forme dans le ciel...

– Ron, les fidèles de Voldemort faisaient apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un, intervint Megan **.**

Tout le monde tressaillit en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle l'ignora, trop occupée à refouler le douloureux souvenir de la mort de ses parents **.**

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la terreur qu'elle inspirait...,renchérit Arthur. Tu es trop jeune. Imagine que tu rentres chez toi et que tu voies la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de ta maison en sachant ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur...

Mr Weasley fit une grimace. Megan retint une nausée, évitant le regard des jumeaux qui savaient ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

– C'était la pire terreur de tout le monde..., murmura Arthur. La pire...

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Bill enleva le drap qui lui entourait le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure et dit :

– En tout cas, celui qui l'a fait apparaître ne nous a pas aidés. Dès qu'ils l'ont vue, les Mangemorts ont été terrorisés. Ils ont tous transplané sans qu'on ait eu le temps d'en démasquer un seul. Mais on a réussi à rattraper la famille Roberts avant qu'elle tombe par terre. On est en train de leur faire subir des sortilèges d'Amnésie.

– Les Mangemorts ? s'étonna Potter, débordant d'ignorance. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, les Mangemorts ?

– C'est le nom que se donnaient les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Bill. Ce soir, on a vu les derniers d'entre eux. Ceux qui ont réussi à ne pas se faire enfermer à Azkaban.

– On n'a aucune preuve que c'était eux, Bill, dit Arthur. Mais c'est sûrement vrai, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désenchanté.

– Ça, j'en suis sûr ! dit soudain Ron. On a rencontré Draco Malfoy dans le bois et il a presque avoué que son père était un des cinglés en cagoules ! D'ailleurs, on sait bien que les Malfoy étaient du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui !

– Mais qu'est-ce que cherchaient les partisans de Voldemort..., commença Potter avant que Megan n'intervienne.

Tout le monde tressaillit à nouveau.

– Désolé, dit précipitamment Potter. Qu'est-ce que cherchaient les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui en faisant léviter des Moldus ? A quoi ça pouvait bien leur servir ?

– Leur servir ? dit Arthur avec un rire sans joie. C'est leur façon de se distraire, Harry. La moitié des meurtres de Moldus qui ont eu lieu lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui était au pouvoir ont été commis par simple amusement. Ce soir, ils ont dû boire un peu trop et n'ont pas pu résister au plaisir de nous faire savoir qu'ils sont toujours là, en liberté. Pour eux, c'était une agréable petite réunion entre amis, conclut-il avec dégoût.

– Mais si c'étaient eux, les Mangemorts, pourquoi ont-ils transplané en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres ? s'étonna Ron. Ils auraient dû être contents de la voir, au contraire.

– Fais un peu fonctionner ta cervelle, Ron, dit Bill. Les Mangemorts ont eu beaucoup de mal à éviter de se retrouver à Azkaban quand Tu-Sais-Qui a perdu le pouvoir. Ils ont raconté toutes sortes de mensonges en prétendant que c'était lui qui les obligeait à tuer et à répandre la souffrance. J'imagine qu'ils auraient encore plus peur que nous de le voir revenir. Ils ont toujours nié leurs liens avec lui lorsqu'il a été privé de ses pouvoirs et qu'ils ont dû retourner à leur vie quotidienne... Donc, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit très content d'eux, tu comprends ?

Megan détourna le regard. Lucius niait en bloc tout lien avec Voldemort, si ce dernier devait revenir, il le paierait sûrement cher.

– Mais alors... celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, dit lentement Hermione, voulait-il manifester sa sympathie aux Mangemorts ou leur faire peur ?

– Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Hermione, répondit Arthur. Une chose est sûre, en tout cas: seuls les Mangemorts savaient faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Je serais très étonné que le coupable n'ait pas été lui-même un Mangemort à un moment de sa vie, même s'il ne l'est plus... Écoutes-moi, maintenant, il est très tard et si jamais Molly apprend ce qui s'est passé, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. Nous allons dormir quelques heures et nous essayerons d'attraper un Portoloin demain matin de bonne heure pour rentrer à la maison.

Tandis que les garçons allaient enfiler leurs pyjamas, Megan se dirigea vers Bill.

\- Laisses-moi voir ta blessure, lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en ayant un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vais pas… te faire de mal, affirma la jeune femme, agacée et frustrée.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait apparaître la marque ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Megan dévisagea Bill. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, sous prétexte qu'elle portait le nom de famille de deux anciens Mangemorts en la reconversion desquels personne ne voulait croire.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi. D'ailleurs, si j'avais voulu faire du mal à ta famille, j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de tuer Ron, cette nuit, et j'aurais pu mettre ça sur le dos des Mangemorts. Alors… fais-moi confiance.

Elle n'aimait pas la confiance : elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, et les autres avaient de nombreuses raisons de faire de même envers elle. Mais elle n'aimait tellement pas qu'un membre de la famille Weasley qui ne soit pas Percy se comporte avec elle de cette façon qu'elle était prête à promettre beaucoup de choses.

L'air toujours méfiant, Bill souleva le bandage pour révéler une profonde entaille sanglante dans son bras.

\- Je suis passé un peu près d'un sort, avoua-t-il.

\- Je peux arranger ça. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma valise, j'arrive.

Elle se rendit dans la tente voisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Hermione, allongée dans son lit, déjà à moitié endormie.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Megan récupéra le flacon qu'elle avait gardé dans une poche de son sac, et retourna dans la tente des garçons. Potter était allongé sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts, et Charlie ronflait non loin de là. Quant à Bill, il attendait toujours, assis à table.

\- Essence de dictame, annonça Megan en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est absolument pas dangereux, affirma-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme avoir un nouveau mouvement de recul.

\- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? s'enquit Bill.

\- De mon matériel de potion. Et je le balade partout avec moi, c'est bien pratique. Tu vas me laisser faire ?

Bill hésita une seconde, puis exposa son bras. Megan déboucha le flacon puis versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure. Une fumée verdâtre s'éleva puis, sous leurs yeux, la plaie se referma, comme si elle datait de plusieurs jours, laissant place à une peau neuve.

\- Pas mal, admit Bill.

\- Bonne nuit.

Megan reboucha le flacon puis tourna les talons.

\- Merci.

La voix de Bill lui parvint au moment où elle quittait la tente. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis esquissa un sourire, sans se retourner.


	10. Chapter 10: Retour de boomerang

**10**

 **RETOUR DE BOOMERANG**

Ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures lorsqu'Arthur les réveilla. Il eut recours à la magie pour démonter et plier les tentes et ils se hâtèrent de quitter le camping, passant devant Mr Roberts, debout à la porte de sa maisonnette. Le Moldu avait un étrange regard hébété et il les salua d'un geste de la main en murmurant un vague « Joyeux Noël ».

– Il va se remettre, assura Arthur à voix basse tandis qu'ils s'avançaient sur la lande. Parfois, quand on modifie les souvenirs d'une personne, elle est un peu désorientée pendant quelques temps... Et c'était très difficile de lui faire oublier une chose pareille.

En approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin, ils entendirent des voix affolées et virent une foule de sorcières et de sorciers rassemblés autour de Basil, le responsable des transports: tous exigeaient de partir le plus vite possible. Arthur eut une rapide conversation avec Basil ; ils rejoignirent ensuite la file d'attente et un vieux pneu usé les ramena sur Stoatshead Hill avant le lever du soleil. Dans la lumière de l'aube, ils traversèrent le village de Ottery St. Catchpole en direction du Terrier. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour parler et ne pensaient plus qu'à s'asseoir devant un bon petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la dernière courbe que décrivait le chemin de terre humide avant d'arriver chez eux, ils entendirent un grand cri.

– Oh, merci, merci, au nom du ciel, merci !

Molly, qui les avait attendus devant la maison, se précipita vers eux, encore chaussée de ses pantoufles, le teint pâle, les traits tirés, la main crispée sur un exemplaire froissé de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Arthur ! J'étais si inquiète ! Si inquiète !

Elle sauta au cou de son mari et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tomba par terre. Les événements de la nuit dernière faisaient les gros titres: SCÈNES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH, au-dessus d'une photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

– Vous n'avez rien eu ? murmura Molly, affolée, en relâchant son mari puis en les regardant l'un après l'autre, les yeux rougis. Vous êtes tous vivants... Oh, mes enfants...

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle saisit Fred et George par le cou et les étreignit avec tant de force que leurs têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre.

– Aïe ! Maman, tu nous étrangles...

– Je vous ai grondés quand vous êtes partis ! dit Molly en se mettant à sangloter. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui vous avait fait du mal alors que la dernière chose que je vous ai dite, c'est que vous n'aviez pas eu assez de BUSE... Oh, Fred... George...

– Allons, Molly, tu vois bien que nous sommes en parfaite santé, dit Arthur d'un ton apaisant.

Il l'arracha aux jumeaux et l'emmena vers la maison.

– Bill, dit-il à voix basse, ramasse le journal, je voudrais voir ce qu'il raconte...

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous serrés dans la minuscule cuisine et qu'Hermione eut préparé à Molly une tasse de thé très fort dans lequel Arthur insista pour verser un doigt d'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, Bill tendit le journal à son père. Ce dernier parcourut la première page tandis que Percy lisait par-dessus son épaule.

– J'en étais sûr, soupira Arthur. Nombreuses bévues du ministère... Les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés... De graves négligences dans la sécurité... Des mages noirs se déchaînent... Une honte pour le pays... Qui a écrit ça ? Ah, bien sûr... Rita Skeeter.

– Celle-là, elle a une dent contre le ministère de la Magie ! dit Percy avec fureur. La semaine dernière, elle a écrit que nous perdions notre temps à pinailler sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron au lieu de faire la chasse aux vampires ! Comme s'il n'était pas spécifiquement indiqué dans l'article douze du Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines...

– Fais-nous plaisir, Perce, dit Bill en bâillant, tais-toi un peu.

Megan ricana.

– Elle parle de moi, dit Arthur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il lut la fin de l'article.

– Où ça ? s'exclama Molly en avalant son thé de travers. Si je l'avais vu, j'aurais tout de suite su que tu étais vivant !

– Elle ne cite pas mon nom, dit Arthur. Écoutez ça: « Si les sorcières et sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du ministère de la Magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner davantage d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard ? Il est permis d'en douter. » Et alors ? s'exclama Arthur d'un ton exaspéré en tendant le journal à Percy. C'est vrai que personne n'a été blessé, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je dise ? _Les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts..._ Maintenant qu'elle a écrit ça, c'est sûr qu'il va y en avoir, des rumeurs.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

– Molly, il faut que j'aille au bureau. Nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup de travail pour arranger tout ça.

– Je viens avec toi, père, dit Percy d'un air important. Mr Crouch aura besoin de tout le monde. Comme ça, je pourrai lui remettre mon rapport sur les chaudrons en main propre.

Comme si Crouch pouvait se soucier de l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron en ce moment-même, pensa Megan en regardant Percy sortir en trombe de la cuisine. Molly avait l'air désemparé.

– Arthur, tu es censé être en vacances ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, ils peuvent sûrement s'en occuper sans toi.

– Je dois y aller, Molly, insista son mari. Les choses ont empiré à cause de moi. Le temps de me changer et j'y vais...

– Mrs Weasley, dit soudain Potter d'un ton étonnamment impatient, Hedwige ne serait pas venue m'apporter une lettre, par hasard ?

– Hedwige ? dit Molly d'un air étonné. Non... Non, mais toi tu as reçu une lettre, Megan.

Sûrement Sirius. Megan hocha la tête tandis que Ronet Hermione observaient Potter avec curiosité, se demandant quelle correspondance attendait leur ami. Celui-ci leur lança un regard appuyé et dit:

– Ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'aille mettre mes affaires dans ta chambre, Ron ?

– Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais monter aussi, répondit aussitôt Ron. Megan ? Hermione ?

– Je viens avec vous, dit cette dernière.

Megan, qui avait plutôt envie d'aller lire sa lettre, fut contrainte de se le suivre lorsque Hermione l'attrapa par le bras. Tous les quatre sortirent de la cuisine en direction de l'escalier.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Ron dès qu'ils eurent refermé derrière eux la porte du grenier.

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, répondit le garçon. L'autre jour, je me suis réveillé et ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal.

Megan lui adressa un regard morne, voyant mal l'intérêt qu'elle devait porter à cette nouvelle, mais ses amis réagirent différemment : Hermione eut un haut-le-corps et fit aussitôt quelques suggestions, énumérant de nombreux titres d'ouvrages de référence et citant les noms d'à peu près tout le monde depuis Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à Madame Pomfrey, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Ron, quant à lui, semblait abasourdi.

– Mais... Il n'était pas là, quand même ? Je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui... La dernière fois que ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, il était à Poudlard, non ?

– Je suis sûr qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive, affirma Potter. Mais je rêvais de lui... De lui et de Peter – tu sais, Queudver. Je ne me souviens plus des détails, maintenant, mais ils étaient en train de faire des projets pour... pour tuer quelqu'un.

Selon toute logique, c'était lui que Voldemort et Queudver voudraient tuer, pensa Megan. Ou peut-être Dumbledore.

– Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit Ron d'un ton assuré. Un simple cauchemar.

– Ouais, mais je finis par me demander..., répondit Potter en se tournant vers la fenêtre. C'est bizarre, non ? Ma cicatrice me fait mal et, trois jours plus tard, les Mangemorts défilent et le signe de Voldemort réapparaît devant tout le monde.

– Ne – prononce — pas — son — nom ! siffla Ron entre ses dents serrées.

– Et vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Trelawney ? poursuivit Potter sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Ron. A la fin de l'année dernière ?

Le professeur Trelawney enseignait la divination à Poudlard. Le regard terrifié d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt et elle laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

– Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas accorder la moindre importance à ce que dit cette vieille folle ? Elle n'a jamais raconté que des mensonges.

Megan approuva d'un hochement de tête distrait. En soit, Potter n'avait pas tort : Sirius lui avait parlé de « signes » inquiétants, et la cicatrice du garçon suivie presque aussitôt d'une manifestation des Mangemorts avait de quoi venir s'ajouter au bas de la liste. Mais elle n'accordait aucune importance aux déblatérations de la vieille chouette qu'était Trelawney.

– Vous n'étiez pas là, répliqua Potter avec vigueur. Vous ne l'avez pas entendue. Cette fois, c'était différent. Je vousai dit qu'elle était entrée en transe... Une vraie transe. Et elle a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgirait à nouveau... plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais... D'après elle, il allait y parvenir parce que son serviteur s'apprêtait à le rejoindre... Et, la nuit suivante, Queudver s'est enfui.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ron tripota distraitement un trou dans son couvre-lit à l'image des Canons de Chudley.

– Pourquoi tu as demandé si Hedwige était revenue ? dit alors Megan, agacée de ne pas pouvoir aller lire sa propre lettre. Tu attends quoi ?

– J'ai parlé à Sirius de ma cicatrice, expliqua Potter en haussant les épaules. J'attends sa réponse.

Megan haussa les sourcils. Alors elle n'était pas la seule à converser avec l'ancien prisonnier. De plus, que Sirius sache que Potter avait été tourmenté par sa cicatrice leur donnerait matière à discuter.

– C'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama Ron dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. Je suis sûr que Sirius saura ce qu'il faut faire !

– J'espérais qu'il me répondrait vite.

– Mais on ignore où il est... Peut-être en Afrique ou ailleurs... Hedwige ne pourrait pas faire un tel voyage en quelques jours, dit Hermione avec raison.

– Je sais, admit Potter.

– Venez, Harry Megan, on va faire une partie de Quidditch dans le verger, proposa Ron. Bill, Charlie, Fred et George joueront avec nous... Vous pourrez essayer la feinte de Wronski...

Megan leva un sourcil intéressé, sa lettre pourrait peut-être attendre.

– Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton sous-entendant qu'elle était décidément la seule à se montrer raisonnable, Harry n'a pas du tout envie de jouer au Quidditch maintenant... Il est inquiet, il est fatigué... Nous avons tous besoin d'aller nous coucher...

– C'est une bonne idée de faire une partie de Quidditch, dit soudain Potter. Je vais chercher mon Eclair de feu.

Et Hermione quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose du genre : « Ah, les garçons ! »et Megan esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

La partie de Quidditch changea les idées de la jeune fille. De plus, elle semblait petit à petit gagner la confiance de l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley qui proposa même de faire équipe avec elle. Il volait cependant beaucoup moins bien que Charlie, avec qui Megan apprécia beaucoup de jouer.

Une fois que chacun fut épuisé, les Weasley, Hermione, Megan et Potter retournèrent vers le Terrier, leur balai sur l'épaule, les membres engourdis et la tête vide. Ginny, qui venait de se réveiller, laissa sa chambre à Hermione et alla faire une partie d'échec avec Bill tandis que les jumeaux s'enfermaient dans leur chambre et que Charlie allait aider sa mère à la cuisine. Quant à Ron et Potter, ils montèrent dans leur chambre, sûrement pour parler de Sirius.

Megan profita de ce moment de répit pour aller saluer sa chouette, Eleyna, et s'assit dans le salon pour lire sa lettre, là où personne ne faisait attention à elle.

 _Megan,_

 _Si Dumbledore le dit, alors c'est la vérité. Est-ce que beaucoup le savent ? Je veux dire, ton nom en a fait trembler plus d'un, il y a une quinzaine d'années, j'imagine que tes professeurs ont été prévenus… En tout cas, je suis désolé que tu les aies perdus. Où vis-tu désormais ? As-tu de la famille ?_

 _Tu n'aimes pas Harry ? Très bien, on ne peut pas forcer qui que ce soit à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me doute que tu as dû être victime de Tu-Sais-Qui, toi aussi, depuis trois ans. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne minimise pas ce que Harry a vécu._

 _Pour ce qui est des signes, je n'ai pas de cas concret à te présenter, il s'agit plutôt d'intuitions, de rumeurs. Puis-je te demander de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui attirerait ton attention, à Poudlard ou ailleurs ? La presse n'est pas facile d'accès pour moi, ici, pourras-tu être mes yeux et mes oreilles ?_

 _Je ne te demanderais pas de veiller sur Harry, j'ai bien compris que tu ne le ferais pas. Mais en tout cas, fais attention à toi, et veille sur tes proches._

 _Sirius._

Megan relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Le sorcier avait rapidement choisi de croire à l'histoire de ses parents, « Dumbledore » semblait être le mot magique pour gagner la confiance de Sirius Black. Pourquoi les gens se fiaient-ils tous autant à ce vieux manipulateur ? Et pourquoi le parrain de Potter se mettait-il aussitôt à se soucier de son sort, comme si les ennemis de Voldemort ne formaient tous qu'une seule et même famille ? En parlant de famille, non, elle n'en avait pas. Elle n'en avait plus.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de Megan, c'était les « intuitions » de Black, et sa requête de faire d'elle une espionne dans le monde de la magie. Il se tramait quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais personne autour d'elle ne semblait vraiment en prendre conscience. Elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir, personne ne prendrait la petite fille de quatorze ans au sérieux. En quelque sorte, elle était contente de pouvoir parler de ses inquiétudes à l'ancien prisonnier, il savait se montrer compréhensif.

La jeune fille tira un parchemin vierge d'une liasse posée sur la table du salon, attrapa une plume et un encrier, et s'attela à la rédaction de sa réponse.

 _Sirius,_

 _Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred et George Weasley savent qui je suis. Dumbledore a dû prévenir mes professeurs, je n'en sais rien. Pour le reste, personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Après tout, ce ne sont que mes affaires. Et que le tremblement que mon nom inspire à certaines personnes leur rappelle que les Mangemorts n'ont pas disparu. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont prouvé, pas plus tard qu'hier. J'assistais à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, avec les Weasley, Hermione et Potter, et un groupe de Mangemorts est venu « semer la terreur » comme dirait La Gazette. Il n'y a pas eu de mort, seulement quelques blessés et une famille de Moldus traumatisée, mais l'un d'eux a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres._

 _Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouaient, ils ne s'étaient plus rassemblés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Quelque chose a dû les pousser à agir, à rappeler au monde qu'ils sont toujours parmi nous. A mes yeux, c'est un signe, bien plus qu'une rumeur ou qu'une intuition._

 _Autre chose encore, Potter a eu mal à sa cicatrice cet été. Rien de bien grave, je suppose, mais vu que cette marque fait office de détecteur de mage noir, il y a sûrement un lien avec Voldemort quelque part. Je pense que tu as raison, qu'il se passe quelque chose. Compte sur moi pour te faire part de ce qui se passe ici, à condition que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais de ton côté. Donnant-donnant._

 _A très bientôt je suppose,_

 _Megan._

Elle roula la lettre et l'attacha à la patte d'Eleyna.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention, parce que tu repars pour un long voyage. Fais attention à toi.

La chouette hulula gentiment puis prit son envol à travers le salon, jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine où Megan la perdit de vue. Attristée de devoir laisser sa chère chouette passer autant de temps loin d'elle, la jeune fille, distraite, eut tout juste le temps de récupérer la lettre de Sirius pour la dissimuler lorsque Charlie, Fred et George vinrent s'asseoir à table avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda George.

\- Je révise, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Et vous ?

\- Je voulais te parler, répondit Charlie.

Il avait l'air sérieux, et Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu t'appelles Meganna Buckley, c'est ça ? commença-t-il.

Cette fois Megan leva les yeux au ciel. La voilà repartie pour un troisième tour de manège.

\- La fille de Meredith et Sylvius, oui, asséna-t-elle, agacée. Maintenant tu peux me détester cordialement, mais de loin, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu dis ça à cause de Bill ? C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi. Et je sais qu'il s'inquiète, qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que tu es dangereuse.

\- Elle est dangereuse, sourit fièrement Fred.

\- Ecoute, reprit Charlie. Fred et George m'ont expliqué… en gros, que tes parents avaient changé de camp. Et que tu es de notre côté. Et qu'ils te font confiance.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses jeunes frères, qui observaient Megan en souriant.

\- Et s'ils disent que tu es fiable, alors… Alors, je le crois.

Megan observa Charlie avec surprise. Sa réaction était si différente de celle de son frère aîné ! Il ne posait aucune question, se contentait de croire les jumeaux et de lui sourire.

\- Je t'aime bien, commenta-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, rit le jeune homme. Et puis tu joues vraiment bien au Quidditch, tu ne voudrais pas entrer dans l'équipe ? En son temps, ton père était un excellent joueur, paraît-il.

Il avait dit cela en souriant, il ne lui reprochait pas d'être la fille d'un Serpentard aussi porté sur la magie noire que l'était son père.

\- Si Potter est tué pendant un match, je le remplacerai peut-être, admit Megan.

\- Wood tuerait pour que tu rentres enfin dans l'équipe, alors si tu lui dis ça, il pourrait bien étrangler Harry dans son sommeil, rit George.

Megan lui adressa un sourire étincelant, ravie de pouvoir plaisanter à ce sujet avec les trois frères.

\- Aller, je vous laisse, dit Charlie, il faut que je parle à Percy… d'un truc. Ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, Megan !

La jeune fille et les jumeaux regardèrent l'éleveur de dragons monter à l'étage. Il se montrait un peu plus discret que son jeune frère, mais de toute évidence il savait ce qui allait se produire à Poudlard cette année, et ne leur en parlerait pas non plus.

\- Charlie est un type bien, affirma Fred. Mieux que Percy. Et mieux que Bill, visiblement.

\- Il fait des efforts, commenta Megan, dans un élan magnanime. Vous lui avez raconté quoi, exactement, à Charlie ?

\- Le strict minimum, la rassura Fred. Rien sur tes supers pouvoirs.

Megan hocha la tête, rassurée. Leur frère ne serait peut-être pas aussi compréhensif s'il savait qu'elle avait reçu une part de Voldemort avant sa naissance.

\- Alors, les Farces pour sorciers facétieux vont exploser, cette année ? lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Vous vous êtes fait une petit fortune, avec ce pari, non ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard mécontent.

\- Pas vraiment, non, avoua George. Bagman nous a payés en or de farfadet. Donc on a plus une pièce, tout a disparu toute à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Megan. Il l'a fait exprès ?

\- Non, on ne pense pas. On va lui écrire pour le lui dire, et puis il nous paiera ce qu'il nous doit.

\- Je vous prêterai de l'argent d'ici-là, affirma la jeune fille.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, on se débrouillera, répondit Fred. On a quelques produits avec nous que maman n'a pas encore détruits, on les vendra à Poudlard cette année pour se refaire un peu d'argent de poche.

Megan allait insister lorsqu'un hululement lui fit tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas Eleyna déjà de retour, ou Hedwige, mais un hibou gris aux grands yeux jaunes que Megan reconnut comme étant Morlaix, le hibou de Kevan.

\- Je l'avais oublié, lui, murmura la jeune fille en se levant pour aller chercher la lettre.

\- D'où il vient ? s'étonna Fred.

Elle leur indiqua le nom de l'expéditeur, puis parcourut la lettre des yeux, consciente que les jumeaux lisaient par-dessus son épaule. Le mot était court et véhément.

 _Megan !_

 _Je viens de voir les nouvelles, je sais que tu étais à la coupe du monde, envoies-moi vite un mot pour me dire si tu vas bien. Et j'ai dit à Morlaix de ne pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas répondu, alors n'essaye pas m'ignorer ! Et tu as intérêt à aller bien._

George laissa échapper un sifflement admirateur.

\- Dis donc, il a l'air inquiet. Tu remarqueras qu'il ne demande pas si, nous, on va bien.

\- Vous sortez pas avec lui, à ce que je sache ? répliqua Megan en reprenant sa plume.

 _Respire, je vais bien, je suis rentrée. Les jumeaux t'embrassent, ils sont ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles. On se voit à Poudlard._

\- C'est plutôt sec comme réponse, commenta Fred. Tu le laisses souvent languir, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas une grande romantique, marmonna la jeune fille en confiant la réponse au hibou. Et puis de quoi vous vous mêlez, vous, vous n'êtes pas supposés être en froid avec lui ?

\- Eh bien…

Les deux frères échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Il a l'air de tenir à toi, dit George.

\- Et de prendre soin de toi, ajouta Fred.

\- Dans la mesure du possible.

\- Du coup on s'est dit qu'on ne lui en voulait plus vraiment.

Megan haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous lui pardonnez ? se réjouit-elle. C'est super ! Merci !

* * *

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, ni Arthur, ni Percy ne furent très présents à la maison. Tous deux partaient chaque matin avant que le reste de la famille ne se lève et rentraient chaque soir bien après l'heure du dîner.

– C'est une véritable tempête, leur expliqua Percy d'un air important la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. J'ai passé la semaine à essayer de calmer les choses. Les gens ne cessent de nous envoyer des Beuglantes et, comme vous le savez, les Beuglantes, quand on ne les ouvre pas tout de suite, elles explosent. Il y a des marques de brûlure sur toute la surface de mon bureau et ma meilleure plume a été réduite en cendres.

– Pourquoi ils envoient des Beuglantes ? demanda Ginny qui était assise devant la cheminée du salon, en train de rafistoler avec du papier collant son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

– Pour se plaindre de la sécurité pendant la Coupe du Monde, répondit Percy. Ils veulent des dédommagements pour leurs tentes saccagées. Mundungus Fletcher a déposé une réclamation pour se faire rembourser une tente de douze pièces, cuisine, salle de bains avec jacuzzi, mais je le connais, celui-là, je sais parfaitement qu'il couchait sous une cape tendue sur des piquets.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de grand-mère qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon. Cette dernière était complètement inutile si on voulait savoir l'heure, mais elle donnait d'autres informations très précieuses. Elle avait neuf aiguilles d'or dont chacune portait le nom d'un des Weasley. Le cadran ne comportait aucun chiffre mais des indications sur les endroits où pouvaient se trouver les membres de la famille. « A la maison », « à l'école », « au travail » étaient bien sûr mentionnés, mais on pouvait également lire « perdu », « à l'hôpital », « en prison » et, à la place où aurait dû normalement figurer le douze de midi, « en danger de mort ». Huit des aiguilles étaient pointées sur « à la maison », mais celle d'Arthur, qui était la plus longue, indiquait toujours « au travail ».

– La dernière fois que votre père était obligé d'aller au bureau le week-end, c'était au temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, soupira Molly. Ils le font beaucoup trop travailler. Son dîner sera immangeable s'il ne revient pas très vite.

– Père sait bien qu'il lui faut rattraper l'erreur commise le jour du match, déclara Percy. Pour dire la vérité, il était un peu imprudent de sa part de faire une déclaration publique sans s'être d'abord concerté avec le directeur de son département...

– Je t'interdis de critiquer ton père à cause de ce qu'a écrit cette horrible petite Rita Skeeter ! s'emporta Molly.

– Si papa n'avait rien dit, la vieille Rita aurait simplement écrit qu'il était scandaleux qu'aucun membre du ministère n'ait fait de commentaire, intervint Charlie qui jouait aux échecs avec Megan. Avec Rita Skeeter, tout le monde a toujours tort.

\- Tu te souviens, un jour, elle a interviewé les briseurs de sortilèges de chez Gringotts,dit Bill, et elle a dit que j'étais un « benêt aux cheveux longs ».

– C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu longs, mon chéri, fit remarquer Molly avec douceur. Si tu voulais bien que je...

– Non, maman !

Megan éclata de rire et mit Charlie en échec et mat.

La pluie martelait les fenêtres du salon. Hermione était plongée dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ , dont Molly avait acheté plusieurs exemplaires pour Megan, Ron, Potter et elle sur le Chemin de traverse. Charlie choisit de renoncer à affronter Megan une nouvelle fois et se mit à raccommoder une cagoule à l'épreuve du feu. Potter astiquait son Eclair de feu à l'aide du nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire et Meganalla rejoindreFred et George, assis dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, parlant en chuchotant, une plume à la main, la tête penchée sur un morceau de parchemin : ils rédigeaient une lettre à l'intention de Bagman pour lui exposer le problème de l'or de farfadets.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les **trois** ? dit sèchement Molly, en fixant les jumeaux et Megan.

– On fait nos devoirs, répondit Fred d'un air vague.

– Ne sois pas ridicule. Vous êtes encore en vacances, répliqua leur mère.

– On avait pris un peu de retard, dit George.

Megan hocha la tête.

– Vous ne seriez pas en train de refaire des bons de commande, par hasard ? demanda Molly d'un ton inquisiteur. Vous n'auriez quand même pas l'intention de recommencer cette histoire de Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? Megan, tu ne les encourage pas dans ces bêtises ?

– Écoute, maman, répondit Fred en levant vers elle un regard attristé. Si demain, le Poudlard Express déraille et qu'on est tués tous les trois, Meggie, George et moi, imagine dans quel état tu seras en pensant que, la dernière fois que tu nous as adressé la parole, c'était pour nous accuser injustement ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Molly.

– Ah, votre père arrive ! dit-elle soudain en regardant à nouveau l'horloge.

L'aiguille d'Arthur avait soudain bondi de « au travail » à « en déplacement » ; une seconde plus tard, elle rejoignit les huit autres, pointées sur « à la maison », et ils l'entendirent leur dire bonjour depuis la cuisine.

– J'arrive, Arthur ! s'écria Molly en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur entra dans le salon confortable et chaleureux, portant son dîner sur un plateau. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

– Cette fois-ci, ça chauffe vraiment, dit-il à son épouse tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée pour grignoter sans enthousiasme le chou-fleur un peu racorni que contenait son assiette. Rita Skeeter a passé la semaine à fureter un peu partout pour voir si le ministère n'avait pas commis d'autres bévues qu'elle pourrait rapporter dans ses articles. Et maintenant, elle a découvert la disparition de cette pauvre Bertha.

Megan, alerte, leva la tête de la lettre.

\- Ce sera en première page demain dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , soupira Arthur. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé de répéter à Bagman qu'il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche.

– Ça fait des semaines que Mr Crouch dit la même chose, s'empressa de rappeler Percy.

– Crouch a beaucoup de chance que Rita ne sache rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Winky, répliqua Arthur d'un ton irrité. Elle aurait de quoi faire une semaine de gros titres avec l'histoire de son elfe de maison trouvée en possession de la baguette magique qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que, même si elle a eu une conduite irresponsable, ce n'est pas son elfe qui a fait surgir la Marque ? lança Percy d'un ton ardent.

– Si tu veux mon opinion, Mr Crouch a aussi beaucoup de chance que personne, à la _Gazette du sorcier_ , ne sache à quel point il est cruel avec ses elfes ! intervint Hermione avec colère.

– Bon, alors, maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Hermione ! répliqua Percy. Un haut fonctionnaire du ministère comme Mr Crouch est en droit d'attendre que ses serviteurs lui obéissent scrupuleusement...

– Ses serviteurs ? Ses esclaves, tu veux dire, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix perçante. Il ne la paye pas, Winky, que je sache ?

– Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller vérifier vos bagages ! dit Molly pour couper court à la discussion. Allez, tout le monde, montez donc dans vos chambres...

Megan ramassa les brouillons des lettres qu'elle avait rédigés avec les jumeaux et les confia à ceux-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? leur demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier.

\- Que Bagman va sûrement –

\- Je parle de Bertha Jorkins, de sa disparition, coupa Megan.

\- Rien… tout le monde dit qu'elle est tête en l'air, ils vont sûrement la retrouver quelque part où elle se sera perdue, supposa George. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient déjà dû partir à sa recherche.

\- Elle travaille au ministère…, réfléchit Megan à voix basse. Elle doit connaître des informations importantes, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue, et qu'il y a une raison à sa disparition. Et je finirais par découvrir laquelle.


	11. Chapter 11: A bord du Poudlard Express

**11**

 **A BORD DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Le son de la pluie drue qui martelait les carreaux de la chambre de Ginny réveilla Megan. Puis la voix de Molly, suivie d'un bruit de pas précipité dans les escaliers acheva la nuit, un peu trop courte, de la jeune fille.

Hermione et Ginny, elles, dormaient encore. En silence, pour ne pas les réveiller, Megan enfila un jean et un gros pull, puis se glissa en dehors de la chambre. Il régnait une certaine agitation au rez-de-chaussée, qui devait avoir tiré les aînés de la fratrie Weasley de leurs lits puisqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Bill et Charlie.

\- Sacré bazar, dit-elle avant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

\- C'est sûrement une histoire avec le ministère, supposa Bill.

Il y eut une petite détonation, puis Arthur arriva dans les escaliers d'un pas vif, sa robe à l'envers, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Je dois aller travailler, annonça-t-il d'un ton pressé.

Il embrassa ses fils puis Megan sur la joue, en vitesse. La jeune fille s'en trouva surprise et déstabilisée. Mais Arthur passait déjà la tête dans la chambre des filles pour leur dire au revoir, fila à l'étage saluer Percy, passa en coup de vent dans sa propre chambre, et en ressortit précipitamment, sa robe à l'endroit, un peigne à la main. Megan, Charlie et Bill l'avaient regardé courir en tous sens, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsque la tornade qu'était Arthur ce matin-là se fut apaisée, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Ron, Potter et les jumeaux prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bien sûr, disait Molly. Va vite t'occuper de Fol Œil, tout ira très bien pour nous.

Et Arthur disparut.

– Quelqu'un a parlé de Fol Œil ? demanda Bill en prenant place à table. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

– Il dit que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui la nuit dernière, répondit sa mère.

– Maugrey Fol Œil ? dit George d'un air songeur en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast. Ce n'est pas ce cinglé...

– Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, l'informa Molly d'un ton grave.

– Oui, d'accord, mais papa collectionne bien les prises de courant, non ? dit Fred à voix basse, tandis que Molly sortait de la cuisine. Qui se ressemble...

– Maugrey a été un grand sorcier en son temps, dit Bill tandis que Megan s'asseyait à côté de lui et posait sa tête sur son épaule pour terminer sa nuit écourtée.

– C'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, je crois ? demanda Charlie.

– Justement, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal, déclara Fred **,** approuvé par un vague mouvement de la tête de Megan. Je sais bien que c'est un génie, mais...

– Qui est Fol Œil ? demanda Potter, l'éternel ignorant.

– Il est à la retraite, maintenant. Avant, il travaillait pour le ministère, expliqua Charlie. Je l'ai rencontré une fois quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec papa. C'était un Auror – l'un des meilleurs...

\- Un chasseur de mages noirs, expliqua Megan.

Même les yeux fermés, elle pouvait se douter que Potter ignorait ce qu'était un Auror.

\- La moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont là-bas grâce à lui,poursuivit Charlie. Mais, bien sûr, il s'est fait des quantités d'ennemis... Surtout les familles des gens qu'il a capturés... Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu nettement paranoïaque sur ses vieux jours. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il voit des mages noirs partout.

Une fois Hermione et Ginny levées, le petit-déjeuner terminé et les valises descendues dans l'entrée, le départ put commencer. Bill et Charlie décidèrent de les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross, mais Percy, se répandant en excuses, déclara qu'il devait absolument aller travailler.

– Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de prendre du temps libre en ce moment, leur dit-il. Mr Crouch compte de plus en plus sur moi.

– Tu sais quoi, Percy ? dit George très sérieusement. Un de ces jours, il finira par savoir ton nom.

Molly avait courageusement affronté le téléphone, au bureau de poste du village, et avait commandé trois taxis Moldus pour les conduire à Londres. Debout devant la porte de la maison, ils attendaient sous la pluie que les trois chauffeurs hissent les valises et les malles dans leurs voitures.

– Oh, là, là, ils n'ont pas l'air très content..., remarqua Molly.

Si Megan n'avait pas été fatiguée, et si elle n'avait pas voulu cacher aux autres qu'elle vivait chez des Cracmols, elle aurait expliqué à Molly que les chauffeurs de taxi Moldus avaient rarement l'occasion de transporter dans leurs voitures des hiboux surexcités. Or, Pigwidgeon, le minuscule hibou de Ron, faisait un vacarme infernal et l'atmosphère ne se détendit guère lorsque la malle de Fred s'ouvrit d'un coup en provoquant l'explosion de plusieurs pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Le chauffeur poussa un cri horrifié qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur quand Pattenrond, pris de panique, lui grimpa le long de la jambe, toutes griffes dehors.

Le trajet fut très inconfortable. Ils étaient en effet coincés à l'arrière des taxis avec leurs bagages qui occupaient une bonne partie de l'espace. Pattenrond mit un certain temps à se remettre de la frayeur causée par l'explosion des pétards et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter avaient reçu chacun une bonne quantité de coups de griffes. Aussi furent-ils grandement soulagés de sortir enfin des voitures devant la gare de King's Cross, même si la pluie qui tombait plus fort que jamais les trempa jusqu'aux os pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue chargés de leurs bagages.

Arrivés sur le quai, face à la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, ils se rassemblèrent par groupes. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter (qu'on remarquait plus que les autres à cause de Pigwidgeon et de Pattenrond) passèrent les premiers. Ils s'appuyèrent d'un air désinvolte contre la barrière en bavardant avec insouciance et glissèrent imperceptiblement au travers... pour se retrouver aussitôt sur le quai 9 3/4.

Le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge étincelant, était déjà là, projetant des panaches de fumée qui transformaient les élèves et les parents présents sur le quai en silhouettes sombres et fantomatiques. Lorsqu'il entendit les autres hiboux ululer dans les tourbillons de vapeur, Pigwidgeon se mit à piailler plus fort que jamais. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter cherchèrent des places assises et trouvèrent un compartiment libre au milieu du convoi. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages puis redescendirent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Molly ainsi qu'à Bill et à Charlie.

– On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit Charlie avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

– Tu verras, répondit Charlie. Mais surtout, ne dis pas à Percy que je vous en ai parlé. Après tout, « c'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique » **,** sourit-il en adressant à Megan un sourire complice.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à se moquer de Percy.

– Moi, j'aimerais bien retourner à Poudlard, cette année, dit Bill, les mains dans les poches, en regardant le train d'un air presque nostalgique.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ron d'un ton impatient.

– Vous allez avoir une année vraiment intéressante, dit Bill, les yeux brillants. Peut-être même que je prendrai un peu de temps libre pour venir voir ça...

– Voir quoi ? insista Ron.

Mais à ce moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Molly les poussa vers le train après que Megan se soit empressée d'embrasser Charlie et Bill sur la joue. Les quatre jeunes se hâtèrent de monter dans leur wagon, refermèrent la portière et se penchèrent à la fenêtre.

– Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous, Mrs Weasley, lança Hermione.

– Oui, merci pour tout, Mrs Weasley, ajouta Potter **,** approuvé d'un des plus larges sourires de Megan.

– C'était un plaisir, mes chéris, répondit Molly. Je vous inviterais bien à revenir pour Noël, mais... j'imagine que vous préférerez rester à Poudlard avec... avec tout ça.

– Maman ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, tous les trois ?

– Vous le saurez certainement ce soir, affirma Molly en souriant. Vous allez voir, ce sera passionnant. Et je suis bien contente qu'ils aient modifié les règles...

– Quelles règles ? demandèrent d'une même voix Megan, Ron, Fred, George et Potter.

– Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout, j'en suis sûre... Et ne faites pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Fred ? Et toi, George ? Et n'entraînez pas Megan dans vos histoires !

Les pistons émirent un sifflement sonore et le train s'ébranla.

– Dis-nous ce qui doit se passer à Poudlard ! cria Fred à la fenêtre tandis que les silhouettes de Molly, de Bill et de Charlie s'éloignaient d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont changé comme règles ?

Mais sa mère se contenta de sourire en agitant la main et, avant que le train eût franchi le premier virage, Bill et Charlie avaient transplané.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter retournèrent dans leur compartiment. La pluie dense qui s'écrasait contre les vitres ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose du paysage. Ron ouvrit sa malle, en sortit une immonde robe violette et en entoura la cage de Pigwidgeon pour étouffer ses ululements.

– Bagman était prêt à nous dire ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard, grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant à côté de Potter. A la Coupe du Monde, tu te souviens ? Mais ma propre mère refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande ce que...

– Chut ! murmura soudain Hermione, un doigt sur les lèvres, un autre pointé vers le compartiment voisin.

Tendant l'oreille, Megan, Ron et Potterentendirent une voix traînante et familière qui leur parvenait par la porte ouverte. Le cœur de Megan manqua un battement.

– ... En fait, mon père avait envisagé de m'envoyer faire mes études à Durmstrang plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Le directeur est un de ses amis. Vous savez ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore – ce type adore les Sang de bourbe – et Durmstrang ne laisse pas entrer ce genre de racaille. Mais ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille faire mes études dans un endroit éloigné. Mon père pense que Durmstrang a une position beaucoup plus sensée en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Là-bas, les élèves l'étudient. Ils n'ont pas ces cours idiots de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on est obligés de subir à Poudlard...

Hermione se leva, traversa le compartiment sur la pointe des pieds, et ferma la porte, faisant taire la voix de Draco.

– Alors, comme ça, il pense qu'il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang ? dit-elle avec colère. J'aurais préféré qu'il y aille, ça nous aurait évité de l'avoir sur le dos.

Megan savait que Lucius avait parlé d'envoyer Draco à Durmstrang, et elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude que cette perspective lui avait causé. Elle n'imaginait pas à l'époque vivre toute sa scolarité sans son meilleur ami – c'était pourtant ce qui avait fini par arriver.

– Durmstrang, c'est une autre école de sorcellerie ? demanda Potter.

– Oui, répondit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Elle a une horrible réputation. D'après _Le Guide des écoles de sorcellerie en Europe_ , elle accorde beaucoup d'importance à la magie noire.

Megan tenta d'imaginer ce qui aurait eu lieu si elle et Draco avaient étudié à Durmstrang : elle n'aurait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor, elle n'aurait pas connu les Weasley, elle n'aurait pas eu à supporter Harry Potter. Sa vie aurait suivi son cours, comme elle se l'imaginait avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle aurait été heureuse.

– Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, dit Ron d'un ton vague. Où est-elle ? Dans quel pays ?

– Personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit Megan d'un ton absent.

– Et euh... pourquoi ? s'étonna Potter.

– Il y a toujours eu une tradition de rivalité entre toutes les écoles de sorcellerie. Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne veulent pas révéler l'endroit où elles se trouvent pour que personne ne puisse leur voler leurs secrets, expliqua Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Ron en éclatant de rire. Durmstrang doit avoir à peu près la même taille que Poudlard, comment peut-on cacher un grand château comme ça ?

– Justement, Poudlard est caché, répondit Hermione d'un air surpris. Tout le monde le sait... En tout cas, ceux qui ont lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

– Toi et Megan êtes donc les seules à le savoir, répliqua Ron. Alors, explique-nous comment on fait pour cacher un endroit comme Poudlard ?

– Le château est ensorcelé. Si un Moldu le regarde, il ne verra qu'une vieille ruine moisie avec un écriteau au-dessus de l'entrée qui signale : DEFENSE D'ENTRER, DANGER.

– Durmstrang apparaît aussi comme un tas de ruines à ceux qui n'en font pas partie ?

– C'est possible, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont entouré d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, comme le stade de la Coupe du Monde. Et pour empêcher les autres sorciers de le trouver, ils l'ont sans doute rendu incartable.

– Pardon ?

– Grâce à certains sortilèges, un édifice peut devenir impossible à indiquer sur une carte, tu comprends ?

– Si tu le dis... admit Potter.

– A mon avis, Durmstrang doit se trouver quelque part dans le Grand Nord, reprit Hermione d'un air songeur. Dans un endroit très froid parce que leurs uniformes comportent des capes de fourrure.

– Ah, imagine un peu, dit Ron, le regard rêveur, il aurait été si facile de pousser Malfoy du haut d'un glacier en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Dommage que sa mère tienne tellement à lui...

A mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres, qu'on avait dû allumer les lanternes. Le chariot à friandises passa en tintinnabulant dans le couloir et les quatre jeunes firent l'acquisition de plusieurs friandises.

Au cours de l'après-midi, plusieurs de leurs camarades d'école vinrent les voir dans leur compartiment, notamment Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Longbottom, un garçon au visage rond, extrêmement étourdi, qui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, une redoutable sorcière. Seamus portait toujours sa rosette aux couleurs de l'Irlande dont les propriétés magiques semblaient s'être un peu dissipées: elle continuait de couiner: « Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! » mais beaucoup plus faiblement, comme si elle était épuisée. Megan connaissait bien les trois garçons, qui partageaient le dortoir de Ron et de Potter, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement d'amitié pour eux, mais parler de la Coupe du Monde lui changea les idées. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione, lassée d'entendre sans cesse parler de Quidditch, se plongea à nouveau dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ pour essayer d'apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction, que Megan avait déjà appris auprès de Dumbledore.

Longbottom écoutait d'un air jaloux la conversation qui faisait revivre le match de la Coupe du Monde.

– Grand-mère a refusé qu'on y aille, dit-il d'un ton dépité. Elle ne voulait pas acheter de billets. Ça devait pourtant être fantastique.

– Ça, c'est sûr, dit Ron. Regarde ça, Neville...

Il fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit la figurine de Viktor Krum.

– Eh ben, dis donc ! s'exclama Longbottom avec envie tandis que Ron posait la figurine au creux de sa main potelée.

– Et on l'a vu d'aussi près en vrai, dit Ron. On était dans la loge officielle...

– Pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, Weasley.

Draco venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Derrière lui se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux énormes amis à l'air patibulaire qui ne le quittaient jamais et craignaient Megan. Tous deux semblaient avoir grandi d'au moins trente centimètres au cours de l'été. Apparemment, ils avaient entendu la conversation à travers la porte du compartiment que Thomas et Finnigan avaient laissée entrouverte.

– Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait invité, Malfoy, lança Potter d'une voix glaciale.

– Weasley... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Draco en montrant la cage de Pigwidgeon.

Une manche de l'immonde robe de soirée de Ron pendait de la cage et se balançait au rythme du train, exhibant une manchette de dentelle moisie.

Ron se précipita pour ranger la robe, mais Draco fut plus rapide : il attrapa la manche et la tira d'un coup sec. Megan n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir longuement. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe de velours violet, ornée d'un jabot de dentelle un peu moisie et de manchettes assorties. Vraiment immonde.

– Non mais, regardez-moi ça ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton extasié, en déployant la robe de Ron pour la montrer à Crabbe et Goyle. Weasley, tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de mettre ça ? C'était sûrement à la pointe de la mode en 1890, mais enfin...

– Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, répliqua Ron dont le teint avait pris la même couleur que la robe.

Il l'arracha des mains de Draco qui éclata d'un grand rire, ponctué par les gloussements stupides de Crabbe et de Goyle. Megan détourna le regard pour ne pas être tentée d'intervenir. Elle détestait voir Draco souligner la pauvreté des Weasley tandis qu'elle-même possédait une véritable fortune, entre autre accumulée auprès des Malfoy.

– Au fait... Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? reprit Draco. Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille ? Il y a aussi de l'argent enjeu... Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables...

– De quoi tu parles ? répondit sèchement Ron.

– Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? répéta Draco. J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin...

– Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malfoy, dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur en levant le nez du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_.

Un sourire réjoui s'étala sur le visage blafard de Draco.

– Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton ravi. Weasley, tu as un père et un frère qui travaillent au ministère et tu ne sais même pas ? Mon Dieu, mais mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité... C'est Cornelius Fudge qui le lui a dit. Évidemment, mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère... Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là, Weasley... Oui, ça doit être ça, ils n'abordent sûrement pas de sujets importants devant lui...

Il jeta un regard à Megan qui avait gardé le silence, comme pour la mettre au défi de lui répondre. Mais elle se contenta d'un regard froid, elle n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à lui dès le début de l'année. Avec un nouveau rire sonore, Draco fit signe à Crabbe et à Goyle de le suivre et tous trois disparurent dans le couloir. Ron se leva et referma la porte du compartiment avec tant de force que la vitre se brisa.

– Ron ! dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna :

– _Reparo_.

Aussitôt, les débris de verre reformèrent une vitre intacte qui reprit sa place dans le cadre de la porte.

– Celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il fasse comme s'il savait tout et les autres rien..., grogna Ron. _Mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère_... Papa pourrait avoir de l'avancement quand il veut... Simplement, ça lui plaît de rester là où il est.

– Et il a bien raison, dit tranquillement Hermione. Ne te laisse pas faire par Malfoy.

– Me laisser faire ? Par lui ? Pour qui tu me prends ? s'exclama Ron en prenant un Fondant du Chaudron qu'il écrasa dans sa main.

La mauvaise humeur de Ron persista jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il ne parla guère pendant qu'ils revêtaient leurs robes de sorcier et ses yeux étincelaient encore de fureur lorsque le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin et s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-lard plongée dans les ténèbres. Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus d'eux. Hermione emmitoufla Pattenrond dans sa cape et Ron laissa sa robe de soirée autour de la cage de Pigwidgeon. Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, ils durent affronter une pluie battante. Il tombait un tel déluge qu'ils avaient l'impression de recevoir sur la tête des seaux d'eau glacée.

– Bonjour, Hagrid ! s'écria Potter lorsqu'une silhouette gigantesque apparut à l'autre bout du quai.

– Ça va, Harry ? lança Hagrid avec un geste de la main. On se voit au dîner si on n'est pas noyés d'ici là !

Il était de tradition que Hagrid amène lui-même les élèves de première année au château en leur faisant traverser le lac sur des barques.

– Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver sur le lac par ce temps, dit Hermione, parcourue d'un frisson.

Ils avançaient lentement au milieu de la foule massée sur le quai obscur. Une centaine de diligences tirées par de sinistres chevaux les attendaient devant la gare. Megan, Ron, Hermione, Potter et Longbottom furent soulagés de pouvoir monter dans l'une d'elles. La portière se referma d'un coup sec et la longue procession des diligences s'ébranla brutalement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.


	12. Chapter 12:Le tournoi des trois sorciers

**12**

 **LE TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS**

Avançant avec difficulté, les diligences franchirent le grand portail, flanqué de statues représentant des sangliers ailés, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Les passagers des premières diligences montaient déjà les marches quatre à quatre pour entrer au plus vite dans le château. Megan, Ron, Hermione, Potter et Longbottom sautèrent de leur diligence et se précipitèrent à leur tour en haut de l'escalier, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par des torches enflammées, avec son magnifique escalier de marbre.

– Nom d'un vampire ! s'exclama Ron en secouant ses cheveux qui projetèrent de l'eau tout autour de lui. Si ça continue comme ça, le lac va déborder. Je suis trempé ! ARGH !

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur la tête de Ron. Ruisselant, crachotant, Ron tituba et heurta Potter au moment où tombait une deuxième bombe à eau qui manqua de peu Megan. La bombe explosa aux pieds de Potter. Autour d'eux, des élèves s'enfuyaient en tous sens, se poussant les uns les autres, lançant des cris stridents. Avec un profond agacement, Megan vit au-dessus d'eux Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait à cinq ou six mètres au-dessus du sol. Il avait l'apparence d'un petit homme coiffé d'un chapeau à clochettes, une cravate orange autour du cou, son gros visage malveillant tendu par la concentration tandis qu'il visait à nouveau.

– PEEVES ! hurla une voix furieuse. Peeves, descends IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et chef de la maison Gryffondor, venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle. Elle glissa sur le sol humide et saisit Hermione par le cou pour se rattraper.

– Aïe... Désolée, Miss Granger...

– Il n'y a pas de mal, professeur ! bredouilla Hermione en se massant la gorge.

– Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE ! aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Elle redressa son chapeau pointu et lança à l'esprit frappeur un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

– Je ne fais rien de mal, caqueta Peeves.

Il jeta une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles qui se ruèrent en hurlant dans la Grande Salle.

– Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ? Petits morveux ! Ha ! Ha !

Et il lança une autre bombe sur des élèves de deuxième année qui venaient d'arriver.

– Je vais appeler le directeur ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Je te préviens, Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue, jeta en l'air la dernière de ses bombes à eau et fila dans l'escalier de marbre en glapissant comme un fou.

– Bon, allons-y, maintenant ! dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall à la foule en désordre des élèves. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter traversèrent le hall d'entrée, glissant et trébuchant sur le sol mouillé, et franchirent les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle. Ron marmonnait d'un air furieux en relevant ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le front.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, ici. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter passèrent devant les tables des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, puis allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de la maison. D'un blanc nacré, à demi transparent, Nick était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, orné d'une fraise impressionnante qui avait la double fonction de souligner le caractère festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop vaciller sur son cou presque entièrement tranché.

– Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

– A qui le dites-vous ! répondit Potter en enlevant ses chaussures qu'il vida de leur eau. J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de faire la Répartition, je meurs de faim.

La Répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard avait lieu au début de chaque année. Megan n'avait pas pu y assister l'an dernier car McGonagall devait leur remettre, à Hermione et à elle, un Retourneur de temps pour leur permettre d'assister à de trop nombreux cours.

– Salut, Harry ! appela soudain une voix haletante et surexcitée au bout de la table.

C'était Colin Creevey, un élève de troisième année qui, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Megan, voyait Potter comme un héros.

– Salut, Colin, répondit Potter d'un ton méfiant.

Megan, peu désireuse d'écouter le garçon s'extasier devant Potter, préféra se tourner vers les jumeaux. Elle salua Lee Jordan, leur meilleur ami, qui avait pris place à leurs côtés. Le garçon, plus âgé de deux ans, avait toujours eu un faible pour elle.

\- A votre avis, qui va donner les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, cette année ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais eu un professeur plus d'une année dans cette matière : le premier, qui avait pour sale défaut d'avoir le visage de Voldemort collé à l'arrière du crâne, était mort, le deuxième était devenu amnésique après avoir tenté de s'en prendre à elle, à Ron et à Potter, et le dernier avait démissionné après que sa nature de loup-garou ait été dévoilée.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas ce vieux Snape…, marmonna Lee.

Jetant un regard à la table des professeurs, Megan put constater que le maître des potions, un grand homme mince aux cheveux gras et au nez busqué, avait sur le visage cette expression renfrognée et haineuse qu'il arborait à chaque rentrée lorsqu'il ne s'était pas vu recevoir le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, affirma-t-elle. Mais ce qui m'étonne encore plus, c'est qu'on dirait que personne n'est là pour remplacer Lupin.

En effet, il n'y avait à la table des professeurs aucune nouvelle tête : le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements, était assis sur une épaisse pile de coussins, à côté de Mrs Sprout, professeur de botanique, qui portait un chapeau posé de travers sur ses cheveux gris en désordre. Elle bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie. Au centre de la table, vêtu de sa magnifique robe de sorcier vert foncé brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du collège, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. Ce dernier avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait le plafond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait que trois chaises vides : celle de Hagrid, qui devait encore être sur le lac avec les premières années, celle de McGonagall qui veillait probablement à ce que le sol du hall d'entrée soit essuyé, et celle qu'aurait dû occuper le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi à en trouver un, dit la voix de Hermione, anxieuse.

De toute évidence, elle aussi s'inquiétait de la troisième chaise vide.

\- Je sens que ça va être une drôle d'année, reprit Lee. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ce sale temps pour la rentrée…

Megan leva les yeux vers le plafond enchanté qui reproduisait exactement l'aspect du ciel au-dehors. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sombre et orageux. Des nuages noirs et pourpres s'y entremêlaient et, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du château, un éclair fourchu traversa le plafond magique.

– Bon, ils se dépêchent, oui, grommela Ron. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Si les élèves déjà assis à leurs tables étaient mouillés, ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qu'offraient les malheureux nouveaux. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Tous, sauf un: un garçon aux cheveux clairs et ternes, plus petit que les autres, enveloppé dans le manteau en peau de taupe de Hagrid. Le manteau était si grand pour lui qu'il paraissait enroulé dans une tente de fourrure. Son visage, qui dépassait tout juste du col, exprimait une telle excitation qu'elle en paraissait presque douloureuse. Quand il eut rejoint le rang de ses camarades terrorisés, le garçon croisa le regard de Colin Creevey, leva le pouce par deux fois et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots: « Je suis tombé dans le lac ! », ce qui semblait le plonger dans la plus totale félicité.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé, communément appelé le Choixpeau magique. Megan avait une aversion personnelle envers ce chapeau qu'elle tenait en partie pour responsable de sa répartition à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. L'autre coupable n'était autre que Dumbledore, qui avait demandé au Choixpeau de faire ce choix, allant ainsi à l'encontre de la mission première de l'objet magique : ne tenir compte que des caractéristiques des élèves pour déterminer la maison dans laquelle ils vivraient ces sept prochaines années.

Les nouveaux élèves, comme les anciens, l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Seule Megan resta immobile, maugréant des mots tels que « tout au fond de votre cœur », « décider avec raison » ou « sans erreur ».

– Ce n'est pas la même que celle qu'il a chantée pour notre première année, fit remarquer Potter en applaudissant avec les autres.

– Il en chante une différente chaque fois, dit Ron. Ça ne doit pas être très drôle, comme vie, d'être un chapeau. J'imagine qu'il doit passer toute l'année à préparer la prochaine chanson.

Ou à préparer de sales coups avec le directeur, pensa Megan.

Le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

– Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence: Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

– Serdaigle ! cria le Choixpeau.

Stewart Ackerley ôta le chapeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle, où tout le monde l'applaudit.

– Baddock, Malcolm !

– Serpentard !

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à la table située de l'autre côté de la salle. Fred et George sifflèrent Baddock lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Megan avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir Draco accueillir le garçon avec enthousiasme. Elle avait oublié à quel point la cérémonie de la Répartition était douloureuse.

– Branstone, Eleanor !

– Poufsouffle !

– Cauldwell, Owen !

– Poufsouffle !

– Creevey, Dennis !

Le minuscule Dennis Creevey s'avança d'un pas titubant, se prenant les pieds dans le manteau de Hagrid, tandis que Hagrid lui-même entrait dans la Grande Salle en se glissant par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. A peu près deux fois plus grand qu'un homme normal et au moins trois fois plus large, Hagrid, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes, avait l'air un peu inquiétant – mais c'était une apparence trompeuse: Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter savaient qu'au contraire il était d'une nature particulièrement généreuse. Il leur lança un clin d'œil en s'asseyant au bout de la table des professeurs et regarda Dennis Creevey coiffer le Choixpeau magique. La déchirure, près du bord, s'ouvrit largement:

– Gryffondor ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

Hagrid applaudit en même temps que les élèves de Gryffondor lorsque Creevey, le visage rayonnant, ôta le Choixpeau magique, le reposa sur le tabouret et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait déjà son frère.

– Colin, je suis tombé dedans ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante en se jetant sur une chaise vide. C'était formidable ! Et il y a quelque chose dans l'eau qui m'a attrapé et m'a remis dans le bateau !

– Super ! dit Colin du même ton enthousiaste. C'était sans doute le calmar géant !

– Wouaoh ! s'écria Dennis comme si on ne pouvait rêver mieux que de tomber dans les eaux déchaînées d'un lac insondable et d'en être rejeté par un monstre aquatique.

– Dennis ! Dennis ! Tu vois ce garçon, là-bas ? Celui avec les cheveux noirs et les lunettes ? Tu le vois ? Et tu sais qui c'est, Dennis ?

Megan poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et se mit à nouer magiquement entre eux les lacets des chaussures d'élèves à la table des Poufsouffle pour se changer les idées tandis que la Répartition se poursuivait. Garçons et filles, dont le visage exprimait divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient un par un du tabouret à trois pieds, la file diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Elle en était à présent aux noms qui commençaient par un M.

– Qu'elle se dépêche, marmonna Ron en se passant une main sur le ventre.

– Allons, Ron, la Répartition est beaucoup plus importante que de manger, fit remarquer Nick Quasi-sans-tête pendant que « Madley, Laura ! » était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

– Bien sûr, quand on est mort, répliqua Ron.

– J'espère que les nouveaux Gryffondor de l'année seront à la hauteur, dit Nick Quasi-sans-tête en applaudissant « McDonald, Natalie ! » qui venait de rejoindre leur table. Il faut continuer à gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Au cours des trois dernières années, c'était Gryffondor qui avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

– Pritchard, Graham !

– Serpentard !

– Quirke, Orla !

– Serdaigle !

Enfin avec « Whitby, Kevin ! » (« Poufsouffle ! »), la Répartition se termina. Le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta.

– Il était temps, dit Ron qui saisit son couteau et sa fourchette, et posa sur son assiette d'or un regard avide.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue. Megan le regarda d'un œil méfiant.

– Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle: Bon appétit !

– Bravo ! Bien dit ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Potter d'une même voix, tandis que les plats vides se remplissaient par magie sous leurs yeux.

Nick Quasi-sans-tête regarda d'un air attristé Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter remplir leurs assiettes.

– Ah, cha commenche déjà à aller mieux, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.

– Vous avez de la chance que le festin ait pu avoir lieu, dit alors Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Il y a eu des ennuis à la cuisine, cet après-midi.

– Ah, bon ? Qu'est-che qui ch'est paché ? demanda Potter qui mâchait un impressionnant morceau de steak.

Réduisant distraitement en bouillie du steak dans son assiette sans y toucher, Megan leva les yeux vers le fantôme.

– C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr, répondit Nick Quasi-sans-tête en remuant sa tête qui oscilla dangereusement.

Il remonta un peu sa fraise.

– La discussion habituelle. Il voulait assister au festin. Impossible, bien entendu, vous le connaissez, il est incapable d'avoir des manières civilisées, il ne peut pas voir une assiette pleine sans la jeter par terre. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes: le Moine Gras voulait lui donner une chance, mais le Baron Sanglant s'y est formellement opposé, ce qui est beaucoup plus sage, à mon avis.

Le Baron Sanglant était le fantôme des Serpentard, un spectre émacié et silencieux couvert de taches de sang argentées. C'était la seule personne, à Poudlard, qui avait de l'autorité sur Peeves. Megan avait imité sa voix un soir lors de sa première année à Poudlard pour s'éviter des ennuis avec l'esprit frappeur.

– Oui, Peeves paraissait fou de rage, on a vu ça, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, dans la cuisine ?

– Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit Nick Quasi-sans-tête en haussant les épaules. Il a tout mis sens dessus dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison...

Dans un bruit de métal, Hermione reposa brutalement son gobelet, répandant du jus de citrouille sur la nappe de lin blanc qui fut soudain constellée de taches orange. Mais Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention.

– Il y a des elfes de maison, ici ? dit-elle en regardant Nick Quasi-sans-tête d'un air horrifié. Ici, à Poudlard !

Megan leva les yeux au ciel, déjà ennuyée et agacée par la conversation qui s'amorçait. La passion de Hermione pour les elfes de maison était aussi soudaine qu'agaçante.

– Bien sûr, répondit le fantôme, surpris de sa réaction. Il y en a même plus que dans n'importe quelle autre résidence de Grande-Bretagne. Je crois qu'ils sont plus d'une centaine.

– Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul ! dit Hermione.

– Ils ne quittent presque jamais la cuisine en plein jour, expliqua Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Ils sortent la nuit pour nettoyer un peu... s'occuper de mettre des bûches dans le feu, et tout le reste... On n'est pas censé les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Le propre d'un bon elfe de maison, c'est de faire oublier sa présence.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

– Mais... on les paye ? demanda-t-elle. On leur donne des vacances ? Et... des congés maladie, des retraites et tout ça ?

Nick Quasi-sans-tête se mit à pouffer de rire si fort que sa fraise glissa et sa tête tomba de côté, retenue par les quelques centimètres de peau et de muscles fantomatiques qui la rattachaient encore à son cou.

– Des congés maladie et des retraites ? dit-il en remettant sa tête sur ses épaules et sa fraise autour de son cou. Mais les elfes de maison ne veulent pas de congés maladie ni de retraites !

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son assiette qu'elle avait à peine touchée, puis elle y posa son couteau et sa fourchette et la repoussa.

– Allons, Her-mignonne, dit Ron qui renversa malencontreusement de la sauce de rosbif sur Potter. Oups ! Excuse-moi, Harry – il avala sa bouchée de viande. Ce n'est pas en mourant de faim que tu leur obtiendras des congés maladie ! Déjà que Megan ne mange rien...

L'intéressée, qui avait à peine grignoté les pommes de terre au four qui refroidissaient dans son assiette, adressa à Ron un regard noir.

– C'est de l'esclavage, répliqua Hermione, la respiration sifflante. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a eu ce dîner, grâce à des esclaves.

Et elle refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres sombres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres et le plafond au ciel d'orage fut traversé d'un éclair qui illumina les assiettes d'or au moment où les restes du plat de viande disparaissaient, immédiatement remplacés par des gâteaux.

– C'est de la tarte à la mélasse, Hermione, annonça Ron en lui faisant sentir l'appétissant fumet qui s'en dégageait. Et regarde, il y a aussi du pudding aux raisins secs et du gâteau au chocolat !

Mais Hermione lui lança un regard qui lui rappelait tellement le professeur McGonagall qu'il préféra ne pas insister.

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyées de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvé tout leur éclat, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

– Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés (« Humph ! » dit Hermione), je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Filch, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-yo hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Filch, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

– Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

– Quoi ? bredouilla Potter.

Il se tourna vers Fred et George, ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Trop effarés pour pouvoir parler, ils regardaient Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds, leurs lèvres remuant silencieusement. Quant à Megan, la nouvelle l'avait instantanément sortie de sa torpeur. Ecarquillant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils à la fois, elle fixa le directeur. Comment pouvait-il annuler les matches ?

– Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Un autre éclair illumina le plafond et Hermione eut un haut-le-corps. L'éclair avait jeté une lumière crue sur le visage de l'étranger. Un visage comme celui-là, Megan n'en avait vu qu'une fois, en photo. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant.

L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc. Megan reconnut aussitôt le célèbre Auror dont elle avait souvent entendu parler : Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey.

L'homme arriva devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles que Megan ne put entendre. Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table.

L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'œil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

– Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Mais il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ces quelques battements de mains dont l'écho résonna dans le silence général et ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? chuchota Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son visage ?

– Sais pas, dit Ron en regardant Maugrey d'un air fasciné.

Le professeur Maugrey paraissait totalement indifférent à cet accueil peu chaleureux. Négligeant le pichet de jus de citrouille posé devant lui, il fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de sa cape, en sortit une flasque et but une longue gorgée de son contenu. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour boire, sa cape se souleva du sol de quelques centimètres et Megan aperçut sous la table l'extrémité d'une jambe de bois sculptée, terminée par un pied doté de griffes.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

– Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

– Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred.

L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain. Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

– Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

– Heu... c'est vrai..., dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose.

Megan était de ceux qui allaient pouvoir penser à autre chose : elle avait de nombreuses fois entendu parler de ce Tournoi, dont les origines remontaient à plusieurs siècles. Mais il avait été suspendu plusieurs années auparavant, et personne n'avait semblé espérer qu'il serait remis au goût du jour.

L'excitation la gagna aussitôt, remplaçant la déception que lui avait inspiré l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch : si le tournoi avait lieu à Poudlard, alors elle pourrait s'inscrire. Cette année lui parut soudain réjouissante et prometteuse.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans, expliqua Dumbledore. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités — jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

– Le nombre de morts ? chuchota Hermione, effarée.

Mais ses appréhensions ne semblaient pas partagées par la majorité des élèves présents. Beaucoup d'entre eux se parlaient à voix basse d'un air enthousiaste. Megan, captivée, ne se souciait pas des victimes que le tournoi avait pu faire, la perspective d'affronter des tâches mortelles l'enthousiasmait d'autant plus.

– Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

– Moi, je me lance ! chuchota Fred, enthousiasmé par la perspective de tant de gloire et de richesses **,** à l'oreille de Megan qui approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête **.**

Un seul champion serait choisi pour représenter Poudlard, et peu importe qu'elle se retrouve en compétition avec les jumeaux, elle allait tenter sa chance, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à réussir.

Ils n'étaient pas le seul à s'imaginer champions de Poudlard. A chaque table, des élèves chuchotaient avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regardaient Dumbledore d'un air extatique. Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

– Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là – Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées et les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient soudain furieux – il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Ses yeux bleu clair étincelèrent en se posant sur Megan, Fred **,** George dont le visage exprimait ouvertement leur sentiment de révolte. Une limite d'âge ! Comment osaient-ils ? Megan était bien plus puissante et douée que la plupart des élèves de septième année de Poudlard, et on lui interdisait de participer sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans !

– Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il – ou elle – aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol Œil . Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

– Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça ! S'exclama George qui n'avait pas encore rejoint la foule des élèves et restait là à regarder Dumbledore d'un air furieux. On va avoir dix-sept ans en avril, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tenter notre chance ?

– Ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'être candidat, dit Fred d'un air buté, en lançant également un regard indigné à la table des professeurs. Les champions vont pouvoir faire plein de choses qui sont interdites en temps normal. Et en plus il y a mille Gallions à gagner !

– Ouais, dit Ron d'un air rêveur. Mille Gallions...

– Allez, venez, dit Hermione. Si vous ne bougez pas d'ici, on va être les derniers.

Megan, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Potter se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le hall d'entrée. Les jumeaux et Megan se demandaient quels moyens Dumbledore avait pu mettre en œuvre pour empêcher les élèves en dessous de dix-sept ans de soumettre leur candidature. La jeune fille était convaincue que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de participer malgré tout.

– Et qui est ce juge impartial chargé de choisir les noms des champions ? demanda Potter.

– Sais pas, dit Fred, mais c'est lui qu'il va falloir berner. Quelque gouttes de potion de Vieillissement devraient faire l'affaire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je sais la préparer, répondit aussitôt Megan, très sérieuse.

– Dumbledore sait très bien que vous n'avez pas l'âge, fit remarquer Ron.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit désigner le champion, dit Fred d'un air rusé. A mon avis, une fois que ce fameux juge connaîtra les noms des candidats, il choisira le meilleur de chaque école sans se préoccuper de son âge. Dumbledore essaye simplement de nous empêcher d'être candidats.

– N'oubliez quand même pas qu'il y a des gens qui en sont morts ! dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète, tandis qu'ils franchissaient une porte masquée par une tapisserie et montaient un autre escalier plus étroit.

Justement, pensa Megan.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit Fred d'un ton dégagé, mais c'était il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs, si on veut vraiment s'amuser, il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de risques. Hé, Ron, imagine qu'on trouve un moyen de contourner l'interdiction, est-ce que tu aurais envie d'être candidat ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron à Potter. Ce serait bien d'essayer, non ? Mais je pense qu'ils veulent quelqu'un de plus âgé... Je ne crois pas qu'on sache assez de choses...

– Moi, c'est sûr que je n'en serais pas capable, dit la voix triste de Longbottom, derrière Fred et George. Ma grand-mère voudrait sûrement que j'essaye, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais faire honneur à la famille. Il faudra simplement que je... Oups...

Le pied de Longbottom venait de passer à travers un trou, à mi-hauteur de l'escalier. Il n'était pas rare que les escaliers du château réservent des surprises de ce genre et les plus anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient pris l'habitude d'enjamber cette marche particulière sans même y penser. Mais Longbottom était connu pour sa mémoire défaillante. Ron et Potter le saisirent chacun par un bras et le hissèrent hors du trou tandis qu'une armure, en haut de l'escalier, se mettait à grincer en éclatant d'un rire guttural.

– Tais-toi, toi, dit Megan en rabattant au passage la visière de l'armure.

Longbottom était tout ce qui pouvait agacer Megan : ignorant, incompétent, incapable de se débrouiller seul. Mais elle savait ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et avait un peu pitié de lui. De plus, il avait su plus ou moins l'impressionner il y a trois ans lorsqu'il avait tenté d'empêcher Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter de quitter le dortoir en pleine nuit alors qu'ils allaient récupérer la pierre philosophale sous le château.

Ils continuèrent de monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor dont l'entrée était cachée par un grand tableau représentant une Grosse Dame dans une robe de soie rosé.

– Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant approcher.

– Fariboles, répondit George. C'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

Le tableau bascula, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, pénétrant dans la salle commune où les attendaient des fauteuils confortables et un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Hermione regarda les flammes d'un air sombre et Megan l'entendit marmonner: « De l'esclavage ! » Puis elle leur dit bonsoir et disparut par la porte qui donnait accès au dortoir des filles **,** suivie par Megan qui venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux jumeaux.

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement essayer de participer au Tournoi, Megan ? s'enquit Hermione tandis qu'elles se mettaient en pyjama.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua la jeune fille avec un air de défi. Tu sais bien que je suis parfaitement capable de participer, et même de gagner. S'il y a un moyen, je le trouverai.


	13. Chapter 13: Elfes et fouine

**13**

 **ELFES ET FOUINE**

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné, mais le plafond de la Grande Salle restait sombre. D'épais nuages d'un gris d'étain défilaient au-dessus des têtes tandis que Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter, assis à la table du petit déjeuner, étudiaient leur emploi du temps. Un peu plus loin, Fred, George et Lee Jordan discutaient des meilleures méthodes qui pourraient les vieillir et leur permettre d'être admis comme candidats au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

– Pas mal, le programme de ce matin, on va être dehors toute la journée, dit Ron en parcourant son emploi du temps à la colonne du lundi. On a botanique avec les Poufsouffle et ensuite, soins aux créatures magiques... Nom d'un dragon, on est encore avec les Serpentard pour ce cours-là...

– Double cours de divination, cet après-midi, grogna Potter.

– Tu aurais dû laisser tomber, comme moi, dit vivement Hermione en se beurrant un toast. Ça t'aurait permis de faire quelque chose de plus intelligent à la place, l'arithmancie, par exemple.

– Tiens, tu as recommencé à manger, on dirait, fit remarquer Ron en voyant Hermione étaler une épaisse couche de confiture sur son toast beurré.

– J'ai décidé qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens de prendre la défense des elfes, répliqua Hermione d'un ton hautain.

– Ouais... et en plus, tu avais faim, dit Ron avec un sourire. Eh, Megan, tu n'as pas de cours d'Arithmancie ? S'exclama-t-il en s'emparant de l'emploi du temps de son amie.

\- Non, répondit celle-ci en reprenant le document. C'était l'Arithmancie ou la Divination, et l'un n'étant pas plus crédible que l'autre, j'ai choisi de garder la matière où je m'amusais le plus.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur : elle trouvait l'Arithmancie parfaitement crédible, tout cela simplement parce que cette matière se basait sur les chiffres pour faire d'absurdes prédictions ou déductions.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement d'ailes au-dessus d'eux et une centaine de hiboux chargés de lettres et de paquets s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en passant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Les hiboux décrivaient des cercles au-dessus des tables, cherchant leurs destinataires. Il n'y avait pas Eleyna parmi eux, son voyage jusqu'à Sirius était bien trop long.

Une grande chouette hulotte fondit sur Longbottom et déposa un paquet sur ses genoux – le garçon oubliait presque toujours quelque chose quand il faisait ses bagages. De l'autre côté de la salle, le hibou grand-duc de Draco s'était posé sur son épaule, apportant son habituel colis de friandises et de gâteaux envoyés par sa famille. Megan tâcha de l'ignorer – elle ne recevait plus ce genre de colis depuis que les Malfoy avaient appris sa répartition à Gryffondor.

\- Megan, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, dit Hermione sur le chemin détrempé qui menait à la serre numéro trois. Et j'ai trouvé une idée pour aider les elfes de maison.

\- Fantastique, commenta placidement son amie. On en parle après le cours ?

Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'écouter Hermione lui exposer un plan tordu visant à mettre en place une législation sociale pour les elfes de maison, et espéra que le cours de botanique suffirait à lui changer les idées.

Le professeur Sprout montra aux élèves des plantes très laides. En fait, elles ressemblaient moins à des plantes qu'à de grosses limaces noires et épaisses qui dépassaient verticalement de leurs pots. Elles se tortillaient légèrement et étaient couvertes de grosses pustules brillantes apparemment pleines de liquide.

– Ce sont des Bubobulbs, annonça vivement le professeur Sprout. Vous allez percer leurs vésicules pour recueillir le pus...

– Le quoi ? s'écria Seamus Finnigan d'un ton dégoûté.

– Le pus, Finnigan, le pus, répéta le professeur Sprout. Et c'est une substance extrêmement précieuse, alors n'en perdez pas, surtout. Vous allez donc recueillir ce pus dans des bouteilles. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon, car le pus de Bubobulb peut avoir quelquefois des effets bizarres s'il entre en contact avec la peau sans avoir été dilué.

Percer les pustules de Bubobulbs était assez répugnant mais procurait également une étrange satisfaction. Chaque fois qu'une des vésicules éclatait, il s'en échappait une grande quantité d'un épais liquide d'une couleur vert jaunâtre, qui dégageait une forte odeur d'essence. Les élèves le faisaient couler dans les bouteilles que le professeur Sprout leur avait données et, à la fin du cours, ils en avaient recueilli plusieurs litres.

– Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Madame Pomfrey, déclara le professeur Sprout en enfonçant un bouchon de liège dans le goulot de la dernière bouteille. Le pus de Bubobulb est un excellent remède contre les formes les plus persistantes d'acné. Avec ça, les élèves de Poudlard devraient cesser de recourir à des méthodes désespérées pour se débarrasser de leurs boutons.

– Comme cette pauvre Éloïse Midgen, dit à voix basse Hannah Abbott, une élève de Poufsouffle. Elle a essayé d'enlever les siens en leur jetant un sort.

– Quelle idiote, soupira le professeur Sprout en hochant la tête. Heureusement que Madame Pomfrey a réussi à lui remettre le nez en place.

Une cloche retentit avec force dans le château, annonçant la fin du cours et les élèves des deux maisons se séparèrent, les Poufsouffle montant l'escalier de pierre pour aller en classe de métamorphose et les Gryffondor prenant la direction de la cabane en bois où habitait Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite.

\- Il faut absolument que je t'explique mon idée, affirma Hermione en arrivant aux côtés de Megan sur le chemin vers le cours suivant.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel : le cours sur les Bubobulbs n'avait pas suffi à faire oublier à Hermione sa rébellion envers le traitement des elfes de maison.

\- Dis toujours, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais créer une association !

\- Allons bon.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, poursuivit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane, une main sur le collier de Fang, son énorme chien noir. A ses pieds, plusieurs caisses en bois étaient posées sur le sol et Fang tirait sur son collier en gémissant, apparemment impatient d'en examiner le contenu de plus près. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils entendirent un raclement ponctué de petites explosions.

– Bonjour ! lança Hagrid en souriant à Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter. On va attendre les Serpentard, ça au moins, ça va leur plaire... des Scroutts à pétard !

– Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Ron.

Hagrid montra les caisses.

– Beuârk ! s'écria Lavender Brown en faisant un bond en arrière.

« Beuârk » était le mot qui pouvait le mieux définir les Scroutts à pétard. On aurait dit des homards difformes, dépourvus de carapace, d'une pâleur horrible, d'aspect gluant, avec de petites pattes qui dépassaient aux endroits les plus inattendus et sans tête visible. Il y en avait environ une centaine dans chaque caisse. Longs d'une quinzaine de centimètres, ils rampaient les uns sur les autres, se cognant contre les parois, comme s'ils étaient aveugles, et dégageaient une forte odeur de poisson pourri. De temps à autre, des étincelles jaillissaient à l'extrémité de l'une des créatures qui se trouvait alors propulsée de plusieurs centimètres en avant.

– Ils viennent d'éclore, dit fièrement Hagrid. Vous allez pouvoir les élever vous-mêmes ! J'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon projet !

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait envie de les élever ? dit une voix glaciale.

Les Serpentard étaient arrivés. C'était Draco qui venait de parler. Crabbe et Goyle ponctuèrent son intervention d'un petit rire. Hagrid parut pris de court par la question.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces animaux-là ? demanda Draco. A quoi servent-ils ?

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche. Apparemment, il réfléchissait. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis il répondit d'un ton brusque:

– Ça, ce sera pour le prochain cours, Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, il faut les nourrir, c'est tout. On va essayer différentes sortes d'aliments. C'est la première fois que j'en ai, de ceux-là, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui peut leur plaire. J'ai apporté des œufs de fourmi et des foies de grenouille et puis un morceau de couleuvre. Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de leur donner un peu de chaque.

– D'abord, du pus, et maintenant, ça, marmonna Seamus Finnigan.

Seule la profonde affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour Hagrid décida Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter à prendre chacun une poignée de foies de grenouille visqueux et à les agiter au-dessus des Scroutts à pétard pour essayer de les mettre en appétit, malgré le fait que les Scroutts ne semblaient pas avoir de bouche.

– Ouïe ! s'écria Dean Thomas, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il m'a eu !

Hagrid se précipita vers lui d'un air inquiet.

– Il a explosé ! expliqua Thomas d'un ton furieux en montrant à Hagrid une brûlure sur sa main.

– Ah, oui, ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit Hagrid avec un hochement de tête.

– Beuârk ! répéta Lavender Brown. Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose pointue, là ?

– Il y en a qui ont des dards, répondit Hagrid avec enthousiasme. (Lavender retira vivement sa main de la boîte.) Je pense que ce sont les mâles... Les femelles ont une espèce de ventouse sur le ventre... Ça doit être pour sucer le sang.

– Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie, dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des animaux de compagnie qui brûlent, piquent et sucent le sang ?

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Megan, mais pas à ses amis.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utiles, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Le sang de dragon a des vertus magiques prodigieuses, mais il n'empêche qu'on n'a pas très envie d'avoir un dragon à la maison.

Megan haussa un sourcil : tout comme Ron, Hermione et Potter, elle savait que le plus cher désir de Hagrid était précisément d'avoir un dragon chez lui. Il en avait même eu un pendant une brève période, au cours de leur première année d'études à Poudlard, un Norvégien à crête, passablement agressif, du nom de Norbert. D'une manière générale, Hagrid avait une passion pour les créatures monstrueuses — plus elles étaient dangereuses, plus il les aimait.

– Au moins, les Scroutts ne sont pas très grands, dit Ron lorsque, à la fin du cours, ils retournèrent au château pour aller déjeuner.

– Ils ne le sont pas, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, mais quand Hagrid aura trouvé ce qu'ils aiment manger, ils grandiront et finiront peut-être par mesurer deux mètres de long.

– Ça n'aura pas d'importance si on découvre qu'ils guérissent le mal de mer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, répliqua Ron en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

– Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit ça uniquement pour faire taire Malfoy, dit Hermione.

\- Tu dis ça, mais il a raison, leur fit remarquer Megan. Il vaudrait mieux pour Hagrid qu'il se débarrasse de ces créatures avant qu'elles ne commencent attaquer les élèves.

Ron, Hermione et Potter ne répondirent pas, mais Megan devina qu'ils pensaient comme elle.

Ils arrivèrent au château et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor, un élève se leva de la table des Serdaigle et se dirigea vers Megan.

\- Je vous rejoins, marmonna la jeune fille à l'adresse des trois autres.

Sans même s'apercevoir que Megan ne les suivait pas, Ron, Hermione et Potter allèrent s'asseoir à leur table tandis que la jeune fille faisait face à Kevan.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je t'ai dit que oui, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Ton message était un peu court, et tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle depuis.

\- J'étais occupée !

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'informer le jeune homme de ses moindres faits et gestes. Kevan la dévisagea avec un air inquiet, puis soupira.

\- Pas de Quidditch, cette année, commenta-t-il, ramenant la conversation sur un terrain moins sensible. Tu dois être déçue, non ?

\- Avec le tournoi des trois sorciers à la place ? s'exclama Megan. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant ! Tu vas te présenter ?

\- Je n'aurais dix-sept ans qu'en mars, la sélection a lieu en octobre, je ne peux pas me présenter.

\- Moi j'aurais dix-sept dans trois ans, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de candidater !

\- Dumbledore l'a interdit, Megan.

\- Il peut toujours essayer de m'en empêcher, répliqua la jeune fille, l'air revêche.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres à la table des Gryffondor. Tous avaient commencé à manger, et Hermione, tout particulièrement, avalait son repas à une vitesse inquiétante.

– Heu... c'est ta nouvelle façon de lutter pour les droits des elfes ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as l'intention de te rendre malade ?

– Non, répondit Hermione avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable en parlant la bouche pleine de choux de Bruxelles. Je veux simplement aller à la bibliothèque.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ron d'un air incrédule. Hermione, c'est le premier jour de classe ! On n'a pas encore eu un seul devoir !

Hermione haussa les épaules et continua à engloutir le contenu de son assiette comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Megan savait qu'elle voulait commencer son absurde projet d'association en faveur des elfes de maison. Son amie se leva d'un bond et dit :

– On se voit ce soir au dîner !

Et elle se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle. Megan haussa les épaules, attrapa un toast et sortit de table pour rejoindre Hermione, en amie fidèle.

\- Tu veux toujours créer une association ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton las sur le chemin vers la bibliothèque. Un truc pour que les elfes de maisons aient le droit à un salaire ?

\- J'ai plein d'idées, affirma Hermione. Mais il faut commencer par le commencement.

Megan haussa un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait bien être le commencement d'une association de sorciers pour libérer des créatures qui se réjouissaient d'être asservies. Son amie la mena jusqu'à une table au fond de la bibliothèque pour y être tranquilles.

\- Alors ? s'enquit son amie, sceptique.

\- On va commencer par faire des recherches, affirma Hermione. Tout ce que tu trouveras sur les elfes de maison, et sur leur relation aux sorciers, la place dans notre société…

\- On a cours dans une heure, tu sais ?

\- Justement ! On a une heure pour mettre en marche ce projet.

Avec un manque d'enthousiasme risible, Megan se dirigea vers les étagères et pencha la tête pour lire les titres des livres. N'existant aucune section consacrée aux elfes de maison, elle dut parcourir de nombreuses rangées aux thèmes variées, se demandant bien où elle trouverait le genre d'information qui intéressait Hermione. _Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIe siècle_ , _Biographie de Ulric le Follingue_ , le _Code de conduite des loups-garous_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ … Elle saisissait au hasard quelques livres un tant soit peu prometteurs qu'elle empilait sur la table et dans lesquels Hermione s'empressait de se plonger.

\- Le _Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale_? proposa Megan en en choisissant un au hasard.

\- Très bien, dit Hermione, déjà plongée dans _Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle._

Elle ajouta le livre en haut de la pile.

\- J'imagine que _La triste métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds_ , ça ne t'intéresse pas ? commenta Megan avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ne releva même pas. Avec un nouveau soupir, Megan s'assit à côté d'elle et attrapa un des volumineux manuels.

\- Si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant, tu le notes, la pressa Hermione.

\- Hmm hm.

 _Les Êtres et les non-Êtres_ mentionnait de nombreuses créatures diverses et variées, avec des commentaires de toute sorte de l'auteur. En consultant l'index, Megan fut ravie de découvrir que les elfes de maison correspondaient à la définition de Grogan Stump selon laquelle un Être était « une créature dotée d'une intelligence suffisante pour comprendre les lois de la communauté magique et pour prendre une part de responsabilité dans l'élaboration de ces lois ».

\- D'après Stump, les elfes devraient prendre une part de responsabilité dans l'élaboration de ces lois, lut Megan en prenant une plume pour prendre des notes. Tu veux qu'ils aient leur propre département au ministère et qu'ils rédigent eux-mêmes les lois ?

\- Un elfe au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ! sursauta Hermione. Excellente idée !

Un sourcil levé, Megan regarda son amie s'empresser de noter cette brillante proposition, et se promit de bien réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'elle plaisanterait sur un potentiel programme pour l'association que Hermione voulait créer.

Pendant une heure, elles restèrent en silence à noter chaque élément insignifiant qui pourrait bien étayer le vaste projet de Hermione. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi, Megan fut ravie de quitter la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers la tour nord, où se tiendrait son cours de Divination tandis qu'Hermione se rendait en cours d'ArithmancieHHHn . Peu désireuse de se retrouver seule avec le professeur Trelawney, elle patienta au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon en haut duquel une échelle d'argent permettait d'accéder à une trappe circulaire aménagée dans le plafond, laquelle débouchait dans l'étouffante salle de classe. Assez rapidement, Ron et Potter arrivèrent à leur tour. Ensemble, ils gravirent l'escalier puis l'échelle. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la trappe, ils sentirent aussitôt l'habituel parfum douceâtre qui émanait du feu, dans la cheminée. Comme toujours, les rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres. La pièce circulaire baignait dans une faible lumière rouge que répandaient de nombreuses lampes enveloppées de châles et d'écharpes. Megan, Ron et Potter se faufilèrent parmi les fauteuils et les poufs recouverts de chintz où les élèves étaient assis et allèrent s'installer à une table ronde.

– Je vous souhaite le bonjour, dit la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney, juste derrière Potter qui sursauta.

C'était une femme mince, avec des lunettes énormes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux beaucoup trop grands pour son visage. Elle regarda Potter avec l'expression tragique qui était la sienne chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Son habituelle débauche de perles, de chaînes et de bracelets scintillait à la lueur des flammes.

– Vous êtes préoccupé, mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle au garçon d'un ton lugubre. Mon troisième œil voit derrière votre visage une âme troublée. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire que vos inquiétudes ne sont pas sans fondement. Je vois des moments difficiles qui vous attendent, hélas... très difficiles... Ce que vous redoutez va se produire, je le crains... Et peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez...

Sa voix se transforma presque en un murmure. Ron tourna les yeux vers Potter qui paraissait imperturbable. Megan eut un sourire moqueur en se rappelant la peur que la fausse voyante avait fait au garçon l'an dernier en lui parlant du présage du Sinistros.

Le professeur Trelawney passa devant eux et alla s'installer dans un grand fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, face à la classe. Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil, qui éprouvaient pour le professeur Trelawney une admiration éperdue, étaient assises tout près d'elle, sur des poufs.

– Mes chéris, dit le professeur, il est temps pour nous de nous intéresser aux étoiles, au mouvement des planètes et aux mystérieux présages qu'elles révèlent exclusivement à ceux qui sont capables de comprendre la chorégraphie de la danse céleste. On peut connaître la destinée humaine en déchiffrant la façon dont les rayonnements planétaires s'interpénètrent...

Sur ce point, Megan était particulièrement sceptique. Si Trelawney pouvait vraiment voir au-delà des Hommes et deviner les secrets de l'avenir ou même du présent dans les étoiles, elle saurait qu'elle avait parmi ses élèves une jeune fille qui avait en elle une petite partie de Voldemort.

\- Prenons par exemple votre cas, Mr Potter, poursuivit Trelawney. Le drame de votre enfance est lié aux étoiles et aux planètes.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- De toute évidence, la maléfique planète Saturne devait occuper une position dominante dans le ciel au moment de votre naissance.

Megan et toute la classe se retournèrent vers Potter. Le garçon avait le regard dans le vide, affalé sur sa chaise, apparemment inconscient de ce que Trelawney pouvait bien penser du drame de son enfance.

– Harry ! chuchota Ron.

– Quoi ?

Le garçon, l'air soudain inquiet, regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

– J'étais en train de dire, mon pauvre garçon, que vous êtes né, de toute évidence, sous l'influence maléfique de Saturne, déclara le professeur Trelawney, avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix pour lui avoir témoigné si peu d'attention.

– Né sous... quoi, pardon ? bégaya Potter.

– Saturne, mon garçon, la planète Saturne ! répéta-t-elle, manifestement agacée de constater que la nouvelle le laissait toujours aussi indifférent. Je disais que Saturne occupait certainement une position dominante dans le ciel au moment de votre naissance... Vos cheveux noirs... votre taille moyenne... Une perte tragique à un âge si jeune... Je pense ne pas me tromper, mon pauvre chéri, en affirmant que vous êtes né en plein hiver ?

– Je suis né en juillet, répondit Potter.

Ron se mit à tousser pour dissimuler un éclat de rire mais Megan ne se donna pas cette peine : pour une fois que Potter était drôle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, chacun d'eux avait un graphique circulaire sous les yeux et s'efforçait de déterminer la position des planètes au moment de sa naissance. C'était un travail fastidieux qui obligeait à consulter sans cesse des éphémérides et à calculer des angles compliqués, et auquel Megan n'accordait pas la moindre crédibilité.

– J'ai deux Neptune, annonça Potter au bout d'un moment, fronçant les yeux devant son morceau de parchemin. Il doit y avoir une erreur, non ?

– Aaaaah, dit Ron en imitant le murmure mystérieux du professeur Trelawney, quand deux Neptune apparaissent dans le ciel, c'est le signe qu'un nain à lunettes est en train de naître, mon pauvre garçon...

Megan, ainsi queFinnigan et Thomas qui se trouvaient tout près d'eux, éclatèrent de rire, mais pas assez fort pour couvrir les petits cris surexcités de Lavender Brown.

– Oh, professeur, regardez ! s'écria-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai une planète bizarre ! Oooh, qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?

– C'est la Lune, ma chérie, répondit le professeur Trelawney en regardant sa carte du ciel.

– Est-ce que je pourrais voir ta lune, Lavender ? demanda Ron.

Par malchance, le professeur Trelawney l'entendit et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle leur donna à la fin du cours un devoir aussi difficile.

– Vous me ferez une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les mouvements planétaires vous affecteront le mois prochain, en référence à votre thème personnel, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à celui du professeur McGonagall qu'à son habituelle voix éthérée. Je veux ça pour lundi sans faute !

– Vieille chouette rabougrie ! grommela Ron avec amertume, tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Ça va nous prendre tout le week-end, ce truc-là...

– Beaucoup de devoirs ? dit Hermione d'un ton claironnant en les rattrapant dans l'escalier **.** Le professeur Vector ne nous en a pas donné du tout !

– Tant mieux, vive le professeur Vector, répondit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

Le hall était rempli d'élèves qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Megan s'excusa un instant auprès de ses amis pour se rendre aux toilettes. Là aussi, il y avait la queue. Des filles qui gloussaient, qui chuchotaient, qui ricanaient. Sur un mur, un morceau de parchemin indiquait aux élèves que ceux qui demandaient à être dispensés de cours à cause d'une infection due à une morsure de Sasabonsam ne seraient pas accueillis avec amabilité par l'infirmière de l'école. Megan fronça les sourcils : ces créatures magiques, dotées de jambes en forme de fuseau et se nourrissant uniquement de sang, faisaient office de mascotte pour l'équipe nationale de Quidditch du Nigéria, et elle voyait mal comment un élève de Poudlard se retrouverait au contact d'une de ces créatures.

Lorsque Megan retourna vers ses amis, la file qu'elle avait laissée devant la Grande Salle s'était transformée en foule, tous les élèves silencieux, l'air terrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Megan à voix basse en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

Au milieu des élèves rassemblés, le professeur Maugrey avait sa baguette magique pointée sur une fouine tremblante. De l'autre côté, Potter assistait à la scène avec ébahissement.

– Non, pas par-là ! rugit Maugrey en pointant à sa baguette sur l'animal, qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par-derrière, grogna-t-il, tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant...

La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes.

– Ne — refais — jamais — ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine.

Un élève de première année, l'air terrorisé, leva les yeux vers Megan.

\- Il a transformé Draco Malfoy, murmura-t-il.

La colère envahit aussitôt Megan, outrée. Elle fendit la foule des élèves, ses cheveux noirs s'agitant autour de son visage pâle.

\- A quoi vous jouez ? s'écria-t-elle avec fureur, ignorant les yeux effarés et inquiets des autres élèves qui l'observaient désormais.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! renchérit une voix scandalisée.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres.

– Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir la fouine de plus en plus haut.

– Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs.

– J'enseigne, répondit-il.

– Vous ens... Maugrey, c'est un élève ? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre.

– Draco Malfoy ! L'informa furieusement Megan qui se retenait de sortir sa baguette.

– Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Draco réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rosé brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

– Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

– Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc...

– Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

– D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai, dit-il en regardant Draco d'un air dégoûté.

Draco, dont les yeux pâles étaient encore humides de douleur et d'humiliation, lança un regard hostile à Maugrey et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles, parmi lesquelles seuls les mots « mon père » furent prononcés distinctement.

– Ah ouais ? dit tranquillement Maugrey en avançant d'un pas claudicant, ponctué par le claquement régulier de sa jambe de bois qui résonnait dans tout le hall. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme... Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près... Dis-lui ça de ma part... Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Snape, non ?

– Oui, répondit Draco d'un ton hargneux.

– Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Snape... Allez, viens un peu par là...

Il saisit Draco par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda s'éloigner d'un air anxieux, puis elle agita sa baguette magique vers ses livres qui reprirent tout seuls leur place entre ses bras.

– Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse en s'adressant à Megan, Hermione et Potter, lorsqu'ils furent installés à la table des Gryffondor.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves commentaient d'un air surexcité ce qui venait de se passer.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler ? Fit Megan, furibonde.

– Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Draco Malfoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante...

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione remplissait leurs assiettes de ragoût de bœuf. Seule Megan ne riait pas.

– Si McGonagall ne l'avait pas arrêté ça aurait mal tourné, affirma-t-elle, l'air mauvais.

Quelques secondes de plus, et elle aurait elle-même attaqué Maugrey.

– Megan! s'exclama Ron avec fureur, en rouvrant soudain les yeux. Tu es en train de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie !

Elle le gratifia en retour d'un regard noir **.** Hermione, toujours aussi impatiente, recommença à manger à toute vitesse.

– Ne me dis pas que tu retournes à la bibliothèque ce soir ? demanda Potter en la regardant dévorer son ragoût.

– Il le faut, répondit-elle, la bouche pleine. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

– Mais tu nous as dit que le professeur Vector...

– Ce n'est pas du travail scolaire, soupira Megan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait vidé son assiette et quitté la Grande Salle avec Megan pour qu'elles consacrent leur soirée à finaliser les recherches de Hermione sur la place des elfes de maison dans le monde de la magie.


	14. Chapter 14:Les sortilèges impardonnables

**14**

 **LES SORTILEGES IMPARDONNABLES**

Pendant encore deux jours, Megan accompagna fidèlement Hermione à la bibliothèque. Une fois l'histoire de l'« esclavage » des elfes de maison retracée avec minutie, il s'agit de déterminer quel serait le but de la lutte que voulait mener Hermione. Outre la nomination d'un elfe au ministère de la magie, Hermione proposa à Megan sur un ton enflammé qu'ait lieu une modification de la législation relative au port de baguette. Le passage que Megan préféra fut celui du choix du nom du mouvement. Elle manifesta cette fois un enthousiasme débordant. Hermione avait fait l'acquisition de badges métalliques sur lesquels elle entendait inscrire le nom qu'elles auraient trouvé.

\- « Libérons les Elfes et Laissons les Entrer au Ministère », LELEM, proposa Megan. Ou « ne Traitons plus Irrespectueusement les Loyaux Travailleurs », ça fait TILT ! Ou… POUET, « Pour Organiser l'Union des Elfes Travailleurs » !

Chaque fois que Megan élaborait un titre, Hermione secouait la tête, l'air songeur.

\- Très bien, alors on peut aussi choisir… « Comment Opérer une Union d'Autonomie des Créatures », ça fait COUAC, j'aime bien.

\- Et si on l'appelait… Arrêtons les Mauvais Traitements Scandaleusement Infligés à nos Amies les Créatures Magiques et Luttons pour un Changement de leur Statut ? proposa Hermione.

\- AMTSIACMLCS ? sursauta Megan. C'est nul !

\- Hm, tu as raison, ça ne tiendrait jamais sur les badges.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un des miens, ils sont chouettes. Tiens, j'en ai un autre : « Comment Rendre Autonomes nos Doux Elfes », c'est sympa, ça fait CRADE.

\- CRADE…, répéta Hermione.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas vraiment écouter ce que disait Megan depuis toute à l'heure, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- CRADE… Oh !

Elle leva les yeux vers Megan, l'air ravie.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle. On s'appellera la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes !

\- SALE ? Hm, oui, j'aime bien.

\- Pas SALE ! S.A.L.E !

Hermione semblait ravie de son idée. Megan avait beau préférer POUET ou COUIC, elle ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire après tout c'était l'idée de Hermione.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver un sort pour inscrire le nom sur les badges.

Megan trouva cette tâche bien plus intéressante que tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire pour Hermione depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans son projet. Elle passait toutes ses pauses avec elle à la bibliothèque, ce qui continuait d'intriguer Ron et Potter.

Les garçons avaient cependant un autre sujet de conversation favori : Maugrey Fol Œil. Ils étaient notamment fascinés par la haine qu'inspirait ce professeur à Snape. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que Snape convoitait depuis longtemps le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et, pour la quatrième année consécutive, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à l'obtenir. Snape avait éprouvé la plus vive antipathie pour les anciens professeurs en cette matière et ne s'était pas privé de le montrer mais, inhabituellement, il s'efforçait de ne pas manifester son animosité envers Maugrey Fol Œil . Chaque fois qu'ils étaient vus ensemble – pendant les repas ou en se croisant dans un couloir –, il semblait que Snape évitait le regard de Maugrey, celui de son œil magique comme celui de son œil normal.

– Je crois que Snape a un peu peur de lui, commenta Potter d'un air songeur.

– Imagine que Maugrey transforme Snape en crapaud cornu, dit Ron, le regard rêveur, et qu'il le fasse rebondir devant toute la classe...

Megan fut la seule que ça n'amusa pas, elle n'avait pas pardonné à Fol Œil d'avoir ainsi humilié son ami. Elle avait cependant une idée assez précise de la raison pour laquelle le maître des potions tâchait d'éviter son nouveau collègue : Megan savait que Rogue avait appartenu au cercle des Mangemorts, et Fol Œil, en bon Auror, s'en doutait, bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu le prouver.

Le jeudi, Megan était si occupée à créer les badges, et Hermione à rédiger les grandes lignes de l'organisation de sa « société » qu'elles arrivèrent tout juste à temps pour le début du premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, le jeudi.

– Nous étions à...

– ... la bibliothèque, acheva Potter à la place d'Hermione. Dépêchez-vous, si vous voulez qu'on ait de bonnes places.

Ron, Hermione et Potter se précipitèrent sur les trois tables qui faisaient face au bureau professoral, mais Megan préféra s'asseoir seule au fond. Elle semblait être la seule élève de Gryffondor à ne pas avoir attendu avec impatience ce cours. Sortant son exemplaire de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , elle attendit avec les autres dans un silence inhabituel. Bientôt, ils entendirent le son caractéristique du pas de Maugrey. Le claquement de sa jambe de bois sur le sol résonna en écho dans le couloir et il entra dans la classe, la physionomie aussi étrange et effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire. Dépassant sous sa robe de sorcier, on apercevait son pied en bois, doté de griffes.

– Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, grogna-t-il, en allant s'installer à son bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Ils remirent aussitôt leurs manuels dans leurs sacs. Cette affirmation venait de détendre quelque peu Megan : seul les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal où l'on se servait de sa baguette étaient dignes de son intérêt, on ne pouvait pas apprendre à se battre dans un livre.

Maugrey sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal suivant la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait « présent ». Sans surprise, son regard se fit plus perçant lorsqu'il en arriva à Megan, fille de Mangemorts, puis à Potter, le « Survivant ».

– Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques. Vous avez vu notamment les Épouvantards, les Pitiponks, les Strangulots, les loups-garous et quelques autres, c'est bien cela ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

– Mais vous êtes en retard – très en retard – en matière de défense contre les mauvais sorts, poursuivit Maugrey. Donc, je suis là pour vous remettre au niveau en vous enseignant les sortilèges dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. J'ai un an pour vous montrer comment vous y prendre avec les maléfices qui...

– Quoi, vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ? l'interrompit Ron.

L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota pour se poser sur Ron. Celui-ci parut d'abord un peu mal à l'aise mais, au bout d'un moment, Maugrey eut un sourire. C'était la première fois que Megan le voyait sourire. Son visage barré de cicatrices parut plus tordu que jamais, mais Ron sembla profondément soulagé.

– Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley, c'est ça ? dit Maugrey. Ton père m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours... Oui, je ne vais rester qu'un an, ensuite je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite.

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux puis joignit ses mains noueuses. Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser que Poudlard devrait donc mettre la main sur un nouveau professeur d'ici la rentrée prochaine. Encore un.

– Alors, allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devrez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Lavender Brown sursauta et rougit. Elle était en train de montrer à Parvati Patil sous son pupitre l'horoscope qu'elle avait achevé. Apparemment, l'œil magique de Maugrey arrivait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête.

– Alors... Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement, y compris celles de Ron et d'Hermione. Megan fronça les sourcils, à la fois inquiète et ravie : est-ce que Maugrey avait l'intention de leur faire la démonstration de sortilèges impardonnables ? Dumbledore avait beau être un vieux fou, n'était-il pas trop ambitieux de croire que des enfants de quatorze ans étaient prêts à affronter ce genre de magie ?

Maugrey montra Ron du doigt, bien que son œil magique fût toujours fixé sur Lavender.

– Heu..., dit Ron, d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice... Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça...

– Ah, oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît, celui-là. A une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Maugrey se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. A l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sortir. Megan eut une vague pensée pour Ron, qui détestait les araignées. Maugrey plongea une main dans le bocal, attrapa une des bêtes et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Puis il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et murmura :

– _Impero_!

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Tout le monde, sauf Maugrey et Megan.

– Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? grogna le professeur. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent presque instantanément. Megan eut un sourire cruel.

– Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous...

Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson.

– Il y a des années, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium, dit Maugrey. Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté. L'Imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il, et tout le monde sursauta.

Maugrey prit l'araignée sauteuse et la remit dans le bocal.

– Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège interdit ?

La main d'Hermione se tendit à nouveau, mais également celle de Longbottom. En général, le seul cours où Longbottom proposait des réponses aux questions du professeur était celui de botanique, de très loin sa matière préférée, et même lui parut surpris de sa propre audace. Megan savait cependant pourquoi il connaissait la réponse à cette question, et cette raison n'avait rien de bien joyeux.

– Oui ? dit Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers le garçon.

– Il y en a un... Le sortilège Doloris, dit Longbottom d'une petite voix que l'on entendit quand même distinctement.

Maugrey regarda fixement le garçon, avec ses deux yeux, cette fois.

– Tu t'appelles Longbottom ? dit-il, son œil magique se posant à nouveau sur le registre des noms.

Le garçon, mal à l'aise, approuva d'un signe de tête, mais Maugrey ne lui posa aucune autre question. Lui aussi connaissait donc le secret de l'élève. Se tournant vers la classe tout entière, le professeur plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans le bocal et prit une autre araignée qu'il posa sur le bureau où elle resta immobile, apparemment trop terrifiée pour bouger.

– Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée.

– _Amplificatum_! marmonna-t-il.

L'araignée enfla aussitôt. Elle était à présent plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Megan vit Ron reculer sa chaise aussi loin que possible du bureau de Maugrey. Celui-ci leva à nouveau sa baguette, la pointa sur l'araignée et murmura :

– _Endoloris_ !

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Maugrey tint sa baguette immobile et l'araignée fut parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

– Stop! s'écria Megan d'une voix sonore et autoritaire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais c'était Longbottom qu'elle regardait : les mains crispées sur le bord de la table, ses jointures livides, il avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Megan avait beau ne pas être une proche amie de Longbottom, elle savait ce que signifiait la souffrance due à la perte de ses parents, et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on lui inflige une épreuve semblable.

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent, mais elle continua de se convulser.

– _Reducto_ , murmura-t-il.

L'araignée retrouva instantanément sa taille normale et Maugrey la remit dans le bocal.

– La douleur, dit-il à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris... Celui-là aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

A en juger par l'expression que Megan voyait sur les visages de ses camarades, tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à la dernière araignée. La main d'Hermione tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle la leva pour la troisième fois, mais ce ne fut pas elle que le professeur interrogea.

– Oui ? dit Maugrey en regardant Megan.

– Avada Kedavra, répondit-elle d'une voix placide.

Plusieurs élèves, dont Ron, la regardèrent d'un air anxieux.

– Ah, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique. Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra... Le sortilège de la mort.

Il glissa la main dans le bocal et, comme si elle devinait le sort qui l'attendait, la troisième araignée se mit à courir frénétiquement au fond du récipient pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais Maugrey l'attrapa et la posa à son tour sur le bureau où elle recommença à courir, en proie à une véritable panique. Maugrey leva sa baguette et Megan retint son souffle sans ciller.

– _Avada Kedavra_ ! rugit Maugrey.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son vol. Aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur le dos. Elle était apparemment intacte mais elle était morte sur le coup. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles étouffèrent un cri. Ron se rejeta en arrière et faillit tomber avec sa chaise lorsque l'araignée morte glissa vers lui. D'un geste de la main, Maugrey balaya le bureau, jetant par terre le cadavre de l'araignée.

– Pas très agréable, dit-il d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne est assise devant moi.

Tous les regards, même celui de Megan, se tournèrent vers Potter. La jeune fille aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son père ait réchappé à ce sort, pour que Potter ne soit pas l'exception. Mais elle avait découvert au contact de Dumbledore que c'était grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter que le garçon avait été protégé de ce sort, et personne n'avait été là pour se sacrifier à la place de son père, huit ans plus tôt.

– Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique, reprit Maugrey. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez.

L'œil normal de Maugrey se diriger furtivement vers le fond de la classe, se posa sur Megan, puis revint vers les premiers rangs. Megan fronça les sourcils, surprise que Maugrey ait l'air de se douter qu'elle aurait la capacité de le tuer. Comment cet Auror aurait-il pu avoir vent de son secret ? Dumbledore lui aurait-il révélé qui elle était vraiment ?

\- Mais peu importe, poursuivit le professeur, je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jeter ce sort. Alors, me direz-vous, s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger, pourquoi nous le montrer ? Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire. Et ne pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous auriez à le subir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit-il et toute la classe sursauta à nouveau. Sachez maintenant que ces trois sorts – Avada Kedavra, Imperium et Doloris – sont appelés les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utiliser l'un d'eux contre un autre être humain est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devrez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Vous aurez besoin pour cela de préparation. Vous aurez besoin d'acquérir les armes nécessaires. Mais surtout, vous devrez faire preuve d'une vigilance constante. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez...

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur chacun des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la classe, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. La plupart commentaient ce qui s'était passé d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration :

– Tu as vu cette araignée se tordre de douleur ?

– Et quand il a tué l'autre ? Comme ça, sans la toucher !

Ils parlaient du cours comme s'il s'était agi d'une sorte de spectacle, sans prendre conscience de la réalité qu'il reflétait. Ni Megan, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Potter n'avaient trouvé ce cours amusant.

– Dépêchez-vous, dit Hermione aux trois autres d'un air tendu.

– Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup de la bibliothèque ? s'exclama Ron.

– Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en montrant un couloir latéral. Regardez Neville.

Seul au milieu du couloir, Longbottom regardait fixement le mur qui lui faisait face avec la même expression horrifiée que lorsque Maugrey leur avait montré les effets du sortilège Doloris.

– Neville ? dit Hermione avec douceur.

Il se tourna vers eux.

– Ah, c'est vous, dit-il, la voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Intéressant comme cours, non ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a au dîner, ce soir, je... je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

– Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Megan, les sourcils froncés.

– Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit-il précipitamment de cette même voix étrangement aiguë. Très intéressant, ce dîner... je veux dire, ce cours... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ron jeta à Potter un regard surpris. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui mettait Longbottom aussi mal à l'aise.

– Neville, qu'est-ce que... ?

Un claquement sec et régulier retentit dans leur dos et ils virent arriver le professeur Maugrey qui s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche claudicante. Tous les cinq se turent en l'observant avec inquiétude, et méfiance pour la part de Megan, mais lorsqu'il leur parla, ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, dit-il à Longbottom. Si tu veux, tu peux passer dans mon bureau, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on prendra une tasse de thé...

Longbottom parut encore plus apeuré à la perspective de boire une tasse de thé avec Maugrey, mais il n'osa ni bouger, ni parler. Maugrey tourna vers Potter son œil magique en s'arrêtant un instant sur Megan, qui dardait sur lui un regard froid, semblant toujours furieuse du traitement infligé à Draco.

– Ça va, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, répondit le garçon, presque avec défi.

L'œil bleu de Maugrey tressaillit légèrement en l'observant.

– Il faut que tu saches, dit alors le professeur. C'est peut-être un peu brutal, mais tu dois savoir. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant... Allez, viens, Longbottom. J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Le garçon lança à ses amis un regard implorant, mais comme aucun des quatre n'ouvrait la bouche, il se résolut à suivre Maugrey qui l'entraînait déjà, une main noueuse posée sur son épaule.

– De quoi parlait-il ? s'enquit Ron en les regardant disparaître tous deux à l'angle du couloir.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, l'air songeur.

– En tout cas, ça, c'était un cours, non ? dit Ron à Potter, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Fred et George avaient raison. Il sait de quoi il parle, Maugrey. Quand il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, vous avez vu un peu comment cette araignée est morte ? Liquidée en un ins...

Mais Ron s'interrompit soudain en voyant l'expression de Potter et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Megan gardait le silence. Ses amis ignoraient qu'elle était aussi sensible sur ce sujet que Potter, sa mère ayant été torturée par le sortilège Endoloris, et son père tué par celui de l'Avada Kedavra.

– On ferait bien de commencer le devoir pour le professeur Trelawney dès ce soir, dit Ron en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Ça va nous prendre des heures pour arriver au bout...

Au cours du dîner, Hermione ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Elle se contenta d'engloutir son repas à une vitesse ahurissante puis se leva pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Megan n'avait pas l'intention de l'y accompagner cette fois – après tout elle avait déjà fait la majorité du travail. A la fin du repas, elle marmonna qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes et prit le grand escalier, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sans saluer le portrait d'Artemisia Lufkin qui l'avait plus ou moins aidée à trouver le bureau du directeur de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt, elle se dirigea vers une gargouille laide debout devant un mur.

\- Gommes de limace, lança-t-elle.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir la statue faire un pas de côté et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrir pour libérer l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Fidèle à elle-même, elle entra sans frapper, et trouva Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau, une plume à la main, l'air concentré.

\- Bonsoir, Meganna, dit-il posément, sans lever les yeux.

\- Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas attendre votre petit mot, cette année, lança-t-elle tranquillement. J'espérais juste que vous n'aviez pas changé le mot de passe. Gommes de limaces, hein ?

Elle fit une légère grimace, Dumbledore avait de drôles de goûts.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'envoyer de « petit mot », cette année, Meganna, répondit le vieil homme en levant les yeux. Vois-tu, avec l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je n'aurais pas de temps à t'accorder. De plus, je pense que tu as acquis d'excellentes capacités magiques.

Megan pencha la tête sur le côté, relativement d'accord. Elle aurait cependant aimé pourvoir en apprendre plus. Un bon aspect de la chose se présenta soudain à elle.

\- Si vous ne me donnez plus de cours cette année, alors vous mettez fin à notre arrangement, lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis certain qu'une idée se cache derrière cette affirmation, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Vous me donniez des cours à condition que je protège Harry Potter. Si vous arrêtez, alors je n'ai plus à le protéger.

\- Ce n'était pas les termes exacts de notre accord, Meganna, affirma le vieux directeur. Je t'ai proposé de t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs à condition que _tu t'en serves_ pour protéger Harry. Tu dois donc continuer à honorer ta part du marché. De plus, rien n'empêche que je reprenne cet enseignement l'an prochain, lorsque le Tournoi sera terminé. A ce propos, reprit-il avec plus de gravité, je suis convaincu que tu as clairement entendu au banquet de début d'année que le Tournoi est cette année interdit aux mineurs.

Megan plissa les yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Tu sais donc parfaitement que tu n'es pas autorisée à présenter ta candidature, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si je me souviens bien, les termes exacts de cette nouvelle règle visaient à protéger les champions du danger que représente le Tournoi, répliqua la jeune fille. Vous savez parfaitement que je suis capable de participer sans me faire tuer, donc je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas essayer.

\- Je me suis moi-même chargé d'empêcher les mineurs de tenter de participer.

\- Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, puisque vous êtes persuadé que votre mécanisme m'empêchera de déposer mon nom.

Dumbledore fixa longuement Megan en silence, comme s'il tentait de lire en elle.

\- Tu pourrais réussir à candidater, Meganna, et tu pourrais être choisie pour représenter Poudlard. Mais tu pourrais ensuite être tuée ou grièvement blessée au cours du Tournoi. Pense à toutes les personnes qui souffriraient, que tu ferais consciemment souffrir : Miss Granger, les enfants Weasley, Arthur et Molly, Mr Garrow… Ou encore Mr et Mme Boyd.

\- Ou Anita Day ?

Ces mots avaient jailli de la bouche de Megan sans qu'elle y pense, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place, mais elle ne les regretta pas – voilà un long moment qu'elle voulait lui en parler. Dumbledore ne cilla pas, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la jeune fille, attendant l'explosion de sa colère.

\- Je sais que vous l'avez gardée loin de moi en disant aux Boyd de ne pas m'aider à la retrouver, tout ça pour éviter que je choisisse le camp adverse, tout ça pour la même raison que celle pour laquelle _vous avez demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Gryffondor_!

La vitre d'une armoire de Dumbledore explosa en morceaux.

\- Mais c'est pas à vous de décider ce que je fais ou qui je suis ! poursuivit Megan sans même s'en apercevoir. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor ou que je n'ai plus de famille que je ne pourrais pas choisir de me retourner contre vous ! Et ça ne sert à rien de raconter aux Boyd tout ce qui se passe ici, ça ne changera rien, je ne serais jamais comme eux, je ne serais jamais comme vous ! Essayez encore une seule fois de me manipuler et vous aurez perdu toutes vos chances de m'avoir dans votre camp !

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Megan et Dumbledore restèrent plantés face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, l'une fulminant de colère et l'autre d'un calme spatial.

\- J'avais mes raisons de demander à Emily et à Roger de ne pas t'encourager à retrouver Anita, répondit posément le vieil homme, nullement impressionné. Et crois le ou non, Meganna, ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal ou te manipuler.

\- De toute façon, on ne risquait pas de se retrouver, lança la jeune fille, le ventre noué. Elle ne veut pas me voir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Elle devait venir dîner avec nous chez des amis des Boyd, cet été, et elle n'est pas venue, elle n'a pas prévenu, elle n'est juste pas venue, je sais que c'était pour ne pas me voir, je sais qu'elle aurait prévenu si elle avait eu un empêchement. Alors vous pouvez être fier de vous, vous avez finalement réussi à détruire tous les liens que j'avais avec ma famille.

Sur ces paroles crachées douloureusement, Megan tourna les talons et quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle put, voulant à tout prix dissimuler ses larmes. Elle passa devant le portrait d'Artemisia Lufkin en détournant le regard, les yeux brûlants, et couru se réfugier à l'autre bout de l'étage, dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent fréquenté : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Heureusement pour elles deux, le fantôme larmoyant de la jeune fille tuée une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt par le Basilic n'était pas dans les toilettes – elle devait sûrement se balader dans la tuyauterie. Megan eut donc tout le loisir de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, laissant libre cours à son chagrin et à sa douleur d'avoir perdu tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et ce grâce aux efforts combinés de Dumbledore et de quelques Mangemorts dont elle ignorait l'identité. Elle était tellement en colère après le vieux directeur de s'être servie d'elle comme d'un jouet, d'avoir voulu garder ses pouvoirs pour lui seul, et de ne pas lui avoir laissé la possibilité de faire ses propres choix.

Elle aurait certainement été envoyée à Serpentard si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Alors certes, elle aurait martyrisé Potter et ses amis Sang-de-bourbe ou traitres à leur sang avec Draco, elle n'aurait pas noué de lien d'amitié, voire fraternel, avec les Weasley, et elle ne serait pas partie en Egypte. Les choses auraient été si différentes si elle avait suivi la voie qui lui était destinée : elle aurait aidé Quirrell à fournir la pierre philosophale à Voldemort au cours de sa première année, ou elle aurait laissé le Basilic tuer Potter et Ginny l'année suivante, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait revenu à la vie. Elle aurait pris sa place à ses côtés, auprès des Malfoy, et il l'aurait menée sur le chemin de la grandeur, lui apprenant à se servir de sa puissance. Les Boyd auraient sûrement été tués au cours de son ascension vers le pouvoir, mais elle ne s'en serait pas souciée. Elle n'aurait jamais su que ses parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts – ce qu'elle-même serait devenue – et n'en aurait donc jamais souffert.

Dumbledore lui avait offert des parcelles de vérité sur son passé, une nouvelle famille pour remplacer les Malfoy, deux meilleurs amis pour remplacer Draco… mais il lui avait trop pris pour qu'elle puisse lui en être reconnaissante.

Il fallut un long moment à la jeune fille pour calmer ses sanglots et retrouver une respiration normale. Lorsque sa colère fut passée et qu'elle sortit de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, elle trouva tous les miroirs des toilettes brisés – Dumbledore avait beau lui avoir appris à maîtriser sa magie lorsque ses émotions devenaient trop fortes, elle avait toujours du mal à faire usage de cette méthode par moments.

Elle quitta les toilettes et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Le soleil déclinait derrière les vitres et elle savait qu'il ne lui serait bientôt plus autorisé de se trouver hors de son dortoir. Elle était presque arrivée au septième étage lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un garçon qu'elle avait beaucoup délaissé ces derniers temps : Kevan.

\- Ton dortoir est dans l'aile ouest du château, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? sursauta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Kevan se voilèrent et Megan s'aperçut aussitôt qu'elle avait manqué de tact – elle était cependant réellement surprise de trouver le garçon là.

\- Je me disais que j'avais des chances de te croiser ici, mais puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir…

\- Euh, si, si si, enfin ce n'est pas déplaisant. Pourquoi tu voulais me croiser ?

\- Pour te voir ? proposa Kevan. Tu m'évites depuis cet été.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres cet été, ensuite tu es allée à la coupe du monde, tu aurais pu te faire tuer et j'ai eu le droit à une ligne rapide et ce seulement parce que je t'avais demandé si tu allais bien. Et depuis que tu es arrivée, on ne s'est aperçus qu'une fois, dans la Grande Salle.

\- J'ai été occupée ! J'ai des devoirs, d'autres amis, Hermione me traîne à la bibliothèque pour sauver les elfes de maison…

A en juger par le regard que lui adressa Kevan, Megan en déduisit qu'il croyait qu'elle venait d'inventer quelque chose pour justifier ses absences. De toute évidence, il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse vouloir « sauver les elfes de maison ».

\- Ecoutes, si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je –

Megan écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux si c'était possible.

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre ! C'est ridicule ! Tu es ridicule. Je… je t'aime bien, d'accord ? Je ne vois personne d'autre, et même si je le faisais, je te le dirais, je ne suis pas… Mais ne me demande pas de passer mes journées à te suivre comme ton ombre, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a beaucoup de jolies filles qui adoreraient faire ça avec toi, j'en connais plusieurs, je peux te les présent –

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Cette déclaration fit déglutir Megan, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Elle préférerait mille fois retourner dans les toilettes et pleurer sur l'épaule de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-elle, c'est gentil. Je dois y aller, maintenant, il est tard, je devrais être dans ma salle commune. Tu as été préfet, non ?

Kevan hocha la tête. Le tournant qu'avait pris leur discussion ne semblait pas lui plaire plus qu'à Megan, mais pour d'autres raisons. Se faisant violence pour ne pas blesser un peu plus son ami, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, puis repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor en silence.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune à moitié vide, Potter se précipitait vers la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hedwige qui vint se posa sur la table à laquelle Ron et Hermione était assis.

\- Il était temps ! s'exclama Potter en rejoignant sa chouette.

\- On dirait qu'elle apporte une réponse, fit remarquer Megan en désignant le morceau de parchemin chiffonné attaché à une patte de la chouette.

Ses amis sursautèrent en se retournant vers elle, ne l'ayant pas vue arriver.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Demanda Ron.

 **-** Je discutais avec un professeur, mentit nonchalamment Megan.

Potter ne se préoccupait pas des vadrouilles de la jeune fille : il s'empressa de détacher le message et s'assit pour le lire. Hedwige se percha sur ses genoux en ululant doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Hermione d'un ton haletant.

Potter lut la lettre à haute voix:

 _Harry,_

 _Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues jusqu'ici._

 _Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qui lui avait fait parvenir certaines de ces rumeurs._

 _Si elle te fait à nouveau mal, va tout de suite voir Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

 _Je te contacterai bientôt. Mes amitiés à Megan, à Ronet à Hermione. Et ouvre l'œil, Harry._

 _Sirius_

Potter se tourna vers les trois autres. Megan réfléchissait. Sirius prenait très au sérieux la situation, elle était de plus en plus certaine que quelque chose se tramait. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la nomination de Fol Œil puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec les événements, mais la réflexion de Sirius lui paraissait soudain évidente : Dumbledore avait fait venir un grand Auror à Poudlard, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne se passe à l'école, quelque chose en rapport avec les Mangemorts. Cela signifiait aussi, comme le disait Sirius, que le vieux directeur avait lui aussi remarqué que des choses étranges se passaient, et si Dumbledore était alerté, alors Megan avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

– Il s'envole vers le nord ? murmura Hermione. Il revient ici ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a lu, comme signes, Dumbledore ? dit Ron, l'air perplexe. Harry... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Potter venait de se frapper le front avec le poing, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Hedwige.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû le lui dire ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

– De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Ron.

– C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu revenir ! dit le garçon en tapant du poing sur la table.

Hedwige sursauta et alla se poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Ron avec un ululement indigné.

– Il revient parce qu'il croit que j'ai des ennuis ! Alors que tout va bien pour moi ! Et je n'ai rien du tout à te donner, ajouta Potter d'un ton sec à l'adresse d'Hedwige qui faisait claquer son bec avec espoir. Si tu veux manger quelque chose, va à la volière.

Hedwige lui jeta un regard offensé et s'envola par la fenêtre en lui donnant au passage un coup d'aile sur la tête.

– Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

– Je vais me coucher, répliqua sèchement Potter. A demain.

Megan le regarda monter l'escalier, l'air pensif. Il était en effet dangereux pour Sirius de revenir en Ecosse, où il était activement recherché, mais elle était certaine qu'il trouverait un endroit où se cacher. Elle était plutôt satisfaite pour sa part que le sorcier se rapproche de Poudlard, leur correspondance serait ainsi plus aisée et fréquente, et elle avait vraiment envie de parler avec lui de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces « signes ». Sans vraiment oser y penser, elle se demandait cependant si Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé un nouveau moyen de revenir à la vie, et ce qu'elle devrait faire si cela devait arriver.


	15. Chapter 15: D'autres écoles de magie

**15**

 **D'AUTRES ECOLES DE MAGIE**

Potter ne fut pas le seul à recevoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Eleyna avait dû faire vite, car le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, la chouette vint frapper du bec à la fenêtre qui jouxtait le lit de Megan. Aussitôt parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille fit entrer sa chouette, la nourrit – contrairement à Potter qui s'était montré aussi reconnaissant envers Hedwige après son long voyage que les Malfoy l'avaient toujours été envers Dobby – et déplia la lettre.

 _Megan,_

 _Ce que tu dis me donne toutes les raisons du monde de revenir vers vous. Ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe du monde est en effet inquiétant. La Marque des ténèbres n'était plus apparue depuis une dizaine d'années, et ça en dit long. Je suis soulagé de savoir que Maugrey Fol Œil est à Poudlard, avec lui vous êtes en sécurité, et ce n'est pas demain que les Mangemorts oseront s'en prendre à Dumbledore, l'école est donc un lieu très sûr. Alors sors-en le moins possible et sois sur tes gardes._

 _Harry m'a écrit au sujet de sa cicatrice, c'est un des signes dont je parlais. Et oui, ça signifie qu'il se passe quelque chose du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Dis-le moi s'il devait à nouveau avoir mal, je sais qu'il ne me le dira pas nécessairement._

 _Pour le moment, je n'ai toujours rien à te donner en échange. Là où je suis – et je ne peux pas te dire où c'est, au cas où ce courrier serait intercepté –, les gens ne sont pas très concernés par ce qui se passe au Royaume-Uni, mais je me tiens informé de toutes les manières qui soient des nouvelles de chez nous, c'est ainsi que j'ai appris la nomination de Fol Œil. N'hésites pas à lui faire confiance, c'est un allié précieux._

 _On se verra sûrement bientôt, d'ici-là ouvres l'œil, jeune fille._

 _Sirius._

Megan relut deux fois la lettre : le sorcier venait de confirmer ses soupçons, c'était bien Voldemort qui faisait s'agiter, en ce moment, subrepticement, le monde des sorciers. Elle prit aussitôt sa plume.

 _Sirius,_

 _Potter va sûrement essayer de te dissuader de revenir, il a peur de te mettre en danger avec ses douleurs, ça l'a mis de mauvaise humeur hier ses humeurs sont fragiles, en ce moment. Mais tu seras plus au fait de ce qui se passe en rentrant ici._

 _Fol Œil est un drôle de personnage, mais il a l'air compétent. Il nous forme sur les sortilèges impardonnables, c'est un peu brutal pour certains, mais au moins ils découvrent la réalité. Et si Voldemort revient, ils pourront au moins essayer de se battre. Parce que c'est ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort est en train d'essayer de revenir ? J'en suis certaine, même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il compte s'y prendre. Et si Voldemort revient, alors tout changera._

 _Essaye de ne pas te faire attraper, Potter ne s'en remettrait pas et je le trouve déjà bien assez agaçant comme il est._

 _Megan_

\- Désolée, mais il faut encore que tu repartes, murmura la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers sa chouette, qui s'abreuvait goulument dans sa cage. Il ne doit plus être aussi loin, cette fois, tu seras bientôt rentrée.

Eleyna ulula courageusement, termina de boire, puis tendit la patte pour que sa maîtresse y accroche la lettre.

\- Je te promets qu'à ton retour je te laisserais te reposer. Reviens vite.

Megan porta sa chouette jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte, la regarda s'éloigner, puis retourna se coucher et se rendormit rapidement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Megan et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Potter étaient déjà là. A peine les filles se furent-elles assises que Potter s'empressa de leur raconter qu'il venait de confier à Hedwige une lettre pour Sirius dans laquelle il affirmait que sa douleur n'avait probablement été qu'un effet de son imagination, qu'il allait bien et que son parrain n'avait aucune raison de revenir.

– C'est un mensonge, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton abrupt. La douleur de ta cicatrice n'était pas du tout un effet de ton imagination, tu le sais très bien.

– Et alors ? répondit Potter. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne à Azkaban à cause de moi.

– Laisse tomber, dit sèchement Ron à Hermione lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

Pour une fois, Hermione obéit et se tut. Megan, elle, se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis en garde Sirius sur une probable tentative de Potter de le dissuader de rentrer en Ecosse. L'homme avait conçu la carte du Maraudeur, avait appris seul à devenir Animagus, s'était enfui d'Azkaban et échappait aux autorités britanniques depuis un an, il était trop malin pour se faire attraper.

Alors que Potter, l'air absent et les sourcils froncés, remontait dans la salle commune avec Ron, et que Hermione se rendait à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches en Arithmancie, Megan alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor, à côté des jumeaux.

\- Des nouvelles de Bagman ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Chad Kosomow ou d'Alicia Spinnet, assis près d'eux.

\- Aucune, répondit George, l'air embêté.

\- On lui a renvoyé une deuxième lettre, ajouta Fred. Il est peut-être débordé à cause du Tournoi, ou du bazar à la coupe du monde.

\- Hmm.

Megan avait du mal à croire que l'homme enthousiaste et bon vivant qu'elle avait vu lors de la coupe du monde puisse préférer se consacrer à son travail plutôt que de s'occuper de ses paris. A son humble avis, il n'avait surtout pas envie de payer les jumeaux.

Il s'écoula deux semaines pendant lesquelles ni Sirius ni Ludo Bagman ne montrèrent signe de vie, Megan tâcha d'accorder un tant soit peu de temps à Kevan. Les moments les plus marquants furent les cours de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Maugrey leur annonça qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Imperium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parvenaient à y résister.

– Mais... vous nous avez expliqué que c'était interdit, professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, tandis que Maugrey repoussait les tables d'un coup de baguette magique pour aménager un espace libre au milieu de la classe. Vous avez dit que... l'utiliser contre un autre être humain...

– Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait, répliqua Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers Hermione et la fixant sans ciller. Si vous préférez l'apprendre d'une manière plus brutale – le jour où quelqu'un vous le jettera pour de bon et vous imposera totalement sa volonté –, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous pouvez même sortir immédiatement, je vous dispense de cours.

Il montra la porte de son doigt noueux. Le teint d'Hermione vira au rosé vif et elle s'empressa de balbutier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir. Megan, Ron et Potter échangèrent un sourire. Ils savaient qu'Hermione préférerait avaler du pus de Bubobulb plutôt que de manquer un cours d'une telle importance. Maugrey appela les élèves à tour de rôle et leur jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium. Les uns après les autres, les élèves se mirent à faire des choses inattendues sous l'influence du sortilège : Dean Thomas fit trois fois le tour de la classe en sautant et en chantant l'hymne national, Lavender Brown imita un écureuil, Longbottom enchaîna d'incroyables mouvements de gymnastique qu'il aurait été certainement incapable d'exécuter dans son état normal. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut la force de combattre les effets du sortilège, ce qui n'étonna pas Megan. Ils ne retrouvaient leur liberté de mouvement que lorsque Maugrey annulait le mauvais sort.

– Potter, grogna Maugrey. A toi, maintenant.

Megan darda son regard sur le garçon lorsqu'il s'avança au centre de la classe, face à Maugrey. Le-bébé-qui-avait-survécu saurait-il lutter une nouvelle fois contre un sortilège impardonnable, alors même que sa maman n'était pas là pour lui sauver la vie ?

Maugrey leva sa baguette magique, la pointa sur lui et prononça la formule :

– _Impero_!

Les yeux soudains vitreux et l'air plus bête que jamais, Potter fléchit les genoux, comme pour se préparer à sauter. Il s'écoula une seconde sans qu'il ne bouge, et Maugrey fronça les sourcils. Puis Potter, avec un bruit de chiot qu'on étrangle, tomba à plat ventre sur le bureau, qui se renversa sur le choc.

– Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! grogna la voix de Maugrey.

Le regard de Potter se fit moins stupide, le professeur avait levé le sortilège.

– Regardez bien, vous autres... Potter s'est battu ! lança-t-il. Il a résisté au sortilège et il a presque réussi à le repousser ! On va encore essayer, Potter, et vous, faites bien attention, regardez attentivement ses yeux, c'est là qu'on voit ce qui se passe. Très bien, Potter, vraiment très bien ! Ils vont avoir du mal à te contrôler, toi !

Megan, furieuse, fut contrainte de regarder Maugrey lancer le sortilège quatre fois à Potter jusqu'à ce que le garçon parvienne à en neutraliser complètement les effets. Ainsi donc le garçon avait quelques compétences en matière de magie, finalement.

Le tour de Megan arriva, et ce fut plus déterminée que jamais qu'elle s'avança à son tour au milieu de la salle, face au professeur et le regarda pointer sa baguette sur elle. Elle l'entendit prononcer la formule, puis ce fut dans sa tête qu'elle entendit la voix du professeur, tout en ayant soudain la sensation que tous ses soucis s'envolaient, qu'elle devenait légère et heureuse : « Imite une danseuse classique ».

« Hors de question ». Sa propre voix résonna dans la tête de Megan. Elle avait déjà vu des ballets à la télévision chez les Boyd, et elle ne se ridiculiserait pas ainsi devant toute la classe.

« Imite une danseuse classique », insista la voix de Maugrey. Mais Megan, qui avait la vague impression de planer à quelques centimètres du sol, croisa les bras, restant fermement plantée sur ses deux jambes, avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger.

« DANSE ! » tonna la voix de Maugrey, vibrant douloureusement dans sa tête. Le cœur battant la chamade, Megan secoua la tête.

\- Non, répondit-elle à voix haute.

L'effet du sortilège se dissipa aussitôt et l'impression de vide, ainsi que la douleur dans son tête disparurent.

\- Remarquable, Buckley, lança le professeur. Elle n'a eu aucune difficulté à combattre le sortilège. Excellent.

Il ne semblait cependant pas surpris, pas autant que pour Potter. Tandis qu'elle retournait prendre sa place, Megan ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois si Maugrey ne savait pas qui elle était pour Voldemort.

– Il a une façon de présenter les choses, commenta Potter à la fin du cours, en sortant de la classe d'un pas chancelant. On dirait qu'on va tous se faire attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça Ron qui marchait à moitié à cloche-pied.

Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que Megan ou Potter à résister au sortilège mais Maugrey lui avait assuré que ses effets se seraient dissipés à l'heure du déjeuner.

– En parlant de paranoïa...

Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui pour être certain que Maugrey ne pouvait les entendre et reprit :

– Pas étonnant qu'ils aient été contents de s'en débarrasser, au ministère. Tu l'as entendu raconter à Seamus ce qu'il a fait à cette sorcière qui avait crié: « Bouh ! » dans son dos le 1er avril ? Mais quand est-ce qu'on va avoir le temps de s'entraîner à combattre l'Imperium avec tous les autres devoirs qu'on a à faire ?

Les élèves de quatrième année avaient été frappés par l'augmentation sensible de la quantité de travail qu'on leur imposait. Le professeur McGonagall leur en expliqua la raison après que toute la classe eut accueilli d'un grognement particulièrement sonore l'annonce des devoirs de métamorphose qu'elle avait décidé de leur donner.

– Vous entrez désormais dans une phase très importante de votre apprentissage de la magie ! leur dit-elle, le regard dangereusement étincelant derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie approchent...

– On n'a pas de BUSE à passer avant la cinquième année ! s'indigna Dean Thomas.

– C'est possible, Thomas, mais croyez-moi, vous avez grand besoin de vous y préparer ! Miss Buckley et Miss Granger sont les seules élèves de cette classe qui aient réussi à transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingles acceptable. Je vous rappellerai, Thomas, que votre pelote à vous se recroqueville de terreur dès qu'on l'approche avec une épingle !

Hermione, dont le teint avait de nouveau viré au rosé, s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite d'elle-même. Megan, elle, ne montra aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement accablée par les devoirs, abattant en général une grande quantité de travail en peu de temps.

Elle eut l'occasion de rire lors du cours de divination lorsque Trelawney accorda la note maximum à Ron et à Potter pour leurs devoirs : sans même se soucier d'utiliser les méthodes du manuel pour faire leurs prédictions du mois, ils avaient inventé divers incidents dramatiques plus tirés par les cheveux les uns que les autres. Le professeur lut à haute voix de longs extraits de leurs prédictions en les félicitant d'accepter ainsi sans sourciller les souffrances qui les attendaient. Mais lorsqu'elle demanda à la classe de faire le même devoir pour le mois suivant, les deux garçons semblèrent cependant beaucoup moins ravis.

\- On commence à manquer d'idées de catastrophes, murmura Ron à Megan.

\- Moi j'en ai plein, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. On le fera ensemble.

Dans le même temps, le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait l'Histoire de la magie, leur faisait faire chaque semaine une dissertation sur la révolte des Gobelins au XVIIIe siècle. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, les forçait à rechercher des antidotes, une obligation qu'ils prenaient très au sérieux car il avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait empoisonner l'un d'eux avant Noël pour en tester l'efficacité. Enfin, le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de lire trois livres supplémentaires afin de mieux se préparer au cours sur les sortilèges d'Attraction. Même Hagrid leur imposait un surcroît de travail : les Scroutts à pétard grandissaient à une vitesse étonnante, compte tenu du fait que personne n'avait encore découvert en quoi consistait leur régime alimentaire. Hagrid était enchanté et suggéra, dans le cadre de leur « projet », qu'ils viennent le soir à tour de rôle jusqu'à sa cabane pour observer les Scroutts et prendre des notes sur leur extraordinaire comportement.

– Il n'en est pas question, affirma Draco d'un ton catégorique lorsque Hagrid eut proposé l'idée avec l'expression du père Noël sortant de sa hotte un jouet inattendu. Je vois suffisamment ces bestioles répugnantes pendant les cours, merci bien.

Le sourire de Hagrid s'évanouit.

– Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, grogna-t-il, sinon, je pourrais bien suivre l'exemple du professeur Maugrey... Il paraît que tu fais très bien la fouine, Malfoy.

Les élèves de Gryffondor éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Sauf Megan. Draco rougit de colère mais le souvenir du châtiment de Maugrey restait suffisamment cuisant pour le retenir de répondre, ce qui mit Ron, Hermione et Potter d'excellente humeur et mena Megan à s'enfermer dans un sombre mutisme dont personne ne se risqua à tenter de la tirer.

A leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait un tel monde qu'ils eurent du mal à avancer. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Ron, qui était le plus grand des quatre, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire pardessus les têtes ce qui était écrit sur la pancarte :

 ** _TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_**

 _Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 Octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

– Magnifique ! s'exclama Potter. Le dernier cours qu'on a, vendredi, c'est potions ! Snape n'aura pas le temps de nous empoisonner !

Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue.

– Plus qu'une semaine ! s'exclama Ernie Macmillan, un élève de Poufsouffle, le regard brillant. Je me demande si Cedric est au courant ? Je ferais bien d'aller le lui dire...

Et il partit en courant.

– Cedric ? répéta Ron d'un air étonné.

– Diggory, répondit Potter. Il doit être candidat au tournoi.

– Cet idiot, champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule en direction de l'escalier.

– Ce n'est pas un idiot, protesta Megan qui ouvrit enfin la bouche. Tu ne l'aimes pas, simplement parce qu'il a battu Gryffondor au Quidditch. C'est un très bon élève, il est sympa...

\- Et en plus, il est préfet, ajouta Hermione comme si ce simple fait mettait fin à toute discussion.

– Vous l'aimez bien parce qu'il est beau, c'est tout, dit Ron d'un ton cinglant.

\- Cedric est mon ami, répondit sombrement Megan.

Elle venait de s'apercevoir que Kevan était tout près d'eux, et elle ne souhaitait pas entretenir ses soupçons quant au fait qu'elle fréquenterait quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos.

– Je te demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas du genre à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il est « beau » ! s'emporta Hermione.

Ron fit semblant de tousser, d'une toux étrange qui laissa deviner le nom de « Lockhart », un ancien professeur de Poudlard beaucoup plus soucieux de son apparence physique que de la qualité de ses cours.

L'apparition de la pancarte dans le hall d'entrée eut un effet spectaculaire. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, quel que fût l'endroit où l'on se trouvait dans le château: le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les rumeurs circulaient parmi les élèves à la vitesse d'une épidémie: qui allait se porter candidat au titre de champion de Poudlard, quelles seraient les épreuves imposées aux concurrents, à quoi ressemblaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, étaient-ils très différents d'eux ?

Megan constata avec lassitude que nombre de ses camarades ignoraient jusqu'alors la réputation des autres écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde, ou même tout simplement leur existence. A table le lendemain, elle se lança dans un exposé de ses connaissances en la matière, tous les élèves assis autour d'elle buvant ses paroles d'un air impressionné :

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pays qui aient leur école de magie puisque les sorciers ont en général un apprentissage magique chez eux, parce que ça coûte moins cher, expliquait-elle, avec une pensée pour les Weasley qu'il aurait été bien moins cher de scolariser par correspondance au vu de leur nombre. Il n'y a dans le monde que onze écoles qui existent depuis longtemps et qui soient réputées, il suffit de lire les rapports de la Commission de l'Education de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? glapit Dean Thomas.

A sa décharge, il avait été élevé dans le monde des Moldus. Megan poussa un soupir et Hermione lui fit la grâce de répondre à sa place :

\- La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers est l'équivalent des Nations Unies pour les Moldus, elle a été créée par Pierre Bonaccord pour unifier la communauté magique mondiale. Elle est dirigée par un Manitou Suprême, et aujourd'hui c'est Dumbledore le Manitou Suprême de la Confédération !

Un air d'admiration passa sur les visages de tous les élèves. Megan leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ce vieil homme manipulateur occupe un poste aussi important dans le monde magique.

\- Bref, il existe plusieurs grandes écoles de magie, reprit Megan, pour avancer. Poudlard, évidemment, mais il y a aussi Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou…

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler ! s'exclama Katie Bell, une élève de cinquième année qui jouait comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et avec laquelle Megan s'entendait bien.

\- Il faut se renseigner, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules. Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons sont des écoles européennes, les autres sont sur d'autres continents, mais ce sont de grandes écoles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Beauxbâtons ? demanda avidement Mandy Brocklehurst, une élève de Serdaigle qui s'était approchée pour écouter.

Megan n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ainsi au centre d'une attention grandissante, mais elle se fit violence pour contribuer à inculquer un tant soit peu de culture aux élèves de cette école.

\- C'est une école française, on pense qu'elle est située quelque part dans les Pyrénées. Il y a surtout des étudiants français, évidemment, mais aussi des Espagnols, des Portugais, des Danois, des Luxembourgeois (certaines élèves autour d'elle semblaient n'avoir encore jamais entendu parler du Luxembourg), des Belges… On raconte que l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel aurait contribué financièrement à l'administration de l'école et à l'aménagement de ses jardins à la française parce qu'il y aurait rencontré sa femme Pernelle dans leur jeunesse, et il y aurait une fontaine à leur nom dans le parc, qui aurait des propriétés curatives.

Megan avait eu l'occasion d'en savoir assez long sur l'alchimiste en question puisqu'elle avait contribué à la protection de sa plus grande création : la pierre philosophale. En effet, Voldemort avait tenté de s'en emparer au cours de sa première année à l'école. Elle avait ensuite été détruite par Dumbledore et entraîné la mort de l'alchimiste et de sa femme qui avaient joui d'une longue jeunesse grâce à cet artefact.

\- Ils ont eu d'autres élèves célèbres, comme Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques, qui a échappé à la Terreur en rendant sa tête invisible pour se faire croire décapité, ou Luc Millefeuille, un boulanger qui empoisonnait des Moldus.

Cette description des anciens élèves sembla effrayer certains premières années qui reculèrent sur leur banc. Megan esquissa un sourire.

\- Et… sur Durmstrang ? hasarda Brocklehurst, semblant espérer que l'école avait engendré de meilleurs sorciers.

\- Cette école à la réputation d'enseigner la magie noire, répondit aussitôt Megan avec tout le naturel du monde. Le nom vient des mots allemands « Sturm » et « Drang », ça veut dire « tempête » et « exhortation ». Ils ont aussi des anciens élèves célèbres : Harfang Munter est devenu directeur après la mort suspecte de la fondatrice, Nerida Vulchanova. C'est lui qui a établi la réputation de l'école pour les duels et les formes martiales de magie. Sinon, il y avait aussi Gellert Grindelwald, un des sorciers les plus dangereux du vingtième siècle.

Ces informations ne semblèrent pas rassurer les élèves, ce qui réjouit Megan.

\- Et les autres écoles ? s'enquit Hermione qui, sur ce point, n'en savait pas aussi long que son amie. Celles sur les autres continents ?

\- Il y a Ilvermorny, une école Nord-Américaine, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose dessus, je crois qu'elle est assez récente comparée aux autres… Il y a aussi Koldovstoretz, en Russie, je connais quelqu'un là-bas. Ils jouent au Quidditch sur des troncs d'arbre entièrement déracinés et pas sur des balais, ils en sont assez fiers… Sinon il y a Castelobruxo, au Brésil, dans la forêt Amazonienne, qui ressemble à un temple précolombien en pierre dorée. Elle apparaît comme un tas de ruines aux Moldus, comme Poudlard. D'ailleurs, les deux écoles se disputent pour déterminer de qui vient cette idée. Les bâtiments et ses environs sont protégés par des Caipora. D'ailleurs –

\- Des Caipora ? l'interrompit Potter, les yeux ronds.

\- Des petits esprits machiavéliques anthropomorphes qui sortent la nuit pour veiller sur l'école et sur les créatures de la forêt, résuma Megan, agacée. Donc, je disais, que la directrice, Benedita Dourado, se serait une fois moquée ouvertement de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, pendant un échange entre les écoles, quand il s'était plaint de Peeves. Elle avait proposé de lui envoyer quelques Caipora pour la Forêt Interdite, pour lui « montrer ce que c'est d'avoir un vrai problème », mais étrangement il n'a pas accepté.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de créatures machiavéliques dans la Forêt Interdite, entre les professeurs qui se transformaient en loup-garous, les licornes tuées par des professeurs possédés, les araignées géantes ou les centaures.

\- C'est une école qui enseigne surtout la Botanique et le Soin aux créatures magiques, et elle fait beaucoup d'échanges avec des étudiants européens qui voudraient étudier la faune et la flore Sud-américaine. C'est de cette école que venait le correspondant de Bill, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, celui qui lui a envoyé un chapeau qui a transformé ses oreilles en vieux pruneaux quand il a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas venir au Brésil.

Il y eut un éclat de rire autour de la table. Megan n'avait pas l'habitude de provoquer cet effet-là, et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer, à livrer toutes ces connaissances à ces ignorants plutôt que d'aller finir sa rédaction d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Ils ont des supers anciens élèves, eux aussi ? demanda Dean Thomas, l'air méfiant.

\- Libatius Borage, l'auteur du _Manuel avancé de potions_ , des _Antivenins asiatiques_ ou de _La fête dans un flacon_ , ou aussi Jaoa Coelho, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Tarapoto. Personne d'horrible.

\- Et les autres écoles ? la pressa Hermione, passionnée. Il y en a encore d'autres, non ?

\- Mahoutokoro, une école japonaise, la plus petite des écoles de magie. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais ils y entrent dès l'âge de sept ans, même s'ils ne sont en internat qu'à partir de onze ans. L'école est située sur le plus haut pic de l'île volcanique de Minami Iwo Jima, que les Moldus croient inhabitée.

Megan fronça les sourcils, tâchant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu sur les études dans cette école.

\- Les élèves ont des robes magiques, qui grandissent avec eux, et qui changent de couleur selon leur niveau de connaissance, de rose à doré. Et si leur robe devient blanche, c'est qu'ils ont trahi le code des sorciers japonais et se sont tournés vers la magie noire, ou bien qu'ils ont violé le secret magique. C'est une terrible disgrâce dans leur pays, les élèves qui voient leur robe devenir blanche sont expulsés de l'école et jugés par le ministère de la magie japonais. Sinon, c'est une excellente école, et ils ont de très bons joueurs de Quidditch. C'est d'ailleurs des étudiants de Poudlard qui ont appris à ceux de Mahoutokoro à y jouer, mais aujourd'hui ils prétendent que ce n'est dû qu'à leur entraînement qu'ils sont devenus aussi bons. Les équipes de Quidditch japonaises qui perdent un match ont pour coutume de brûler leur balais – d'ailleurs, la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers n'aime pas du tout cette coutume.

« Sinon, il y a l'école de Uagadou, en Ouganda, la plus grande école de magie du monde, qui accueille des étudiants venant de tout le continent. C'est une école qui forme surtout à l'Astronomie, à l'Alchimie et à la l'auto-métamorphose ils ont d'ailleurs fait beaucoup de jaloux au Symposium International des Animagi, récemment.

Symposium dont beaucoup semblaient ignorer l'existence, à en juger par leurs regards interloqués. Mais Megan ne prit pas la peine d'en exposer l'objet, elle avait déjà tellement parlé qu'elle en avait mal à la gorge. Elle reprit :

\- Ils n'utilisent pas tous des baguettes –

Cette révélation provoqua des hoquets de surprise autour de la table.

\- La baguette est une invention européenne, leur fit savamment remarquer Hermione.

\- Oui, les Africains, eux, utilisent leurs doigts ou leurs mains, acquiesça Megan. Sinon, les élèves apprennent qu'ils ont été acceptés dans l'école par des Messagers des Rêves, envoyés par le directeur ou la directrice, qui apparaissent à l'enfant dans son sommeil et lui laissent dans la main une pierre gravée qu'il trouve à son réveil.

Cette méthode sembla impressionner les autres élèves.

Au-delà des multiples conversations portant sur les écoles de magie qui proliféraient dans les couloirs, d'autres changements eurent lieu à Poudlard en prévision de l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Il fut entre autres notable que le château subit un nettoyage exceptionnel : plusieurs portraits un peu crasseux avaient subi un récurage que ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets, réfugiés dans un coin de leur cadre, marmonnant des protestations d'un air sombre et faisant la grimace en effleurant du bout des doigts leurs joues rosé vif les armures avaient soudain retrouvé tout leur éclat et remuaient sans grincer quant à Argus Filch, le concierge, il se montrait si féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en entrant que deux filles de première année avaient été prises d'une véritable crise de terreur.

Certains professeurs paraissaient étrangement tendus, eux aussi.

– Longbottom, vous serez bien aimable de ne révéler à aucun des élèves de Durmstrang que vous êtes incapable de réussir un simple sortilège de Transfert ! lança le professeur McGonagall au terme d'un cours particulièrement difficile pendant lequel Neville avait accidentellement transplanté ses propres oreilles sur un cactus.

Megan, elle aussi, s'attela à des préparatifs au cours de la semaine qui précéda l'arrivée des écoles : avec Fred, George et Lee Jordan, elle avait commencé la préparation de la potion de Vieillissement qui pourrait leur permettre de candidater au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sous les directives de la jeune fille, les garçons avaient rassemblé les divers ingrédient, allant cueillir les plantes dans le parc ou subtilisant des feuilles dans les serres pendant les cours de botanique. Ils avaient même dû commander par Scouthibou le kilo de bananes rouges requis.

\- Où on va la préparer ? s'enquit Lee Jordan une fois qu'ils eurent rassemblé tous les éléments, le mardi précédant l'arrivée des écoles. Ce ne serait pas très discret de s'en occuper pendant le cours de Snape.

\- Non, on va faire ça au deuxième étage, affirma Megan. Vous connaissez Mimi Geignarde ?

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, sans comprendre.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance, soupira la jeune fille. Retrouvez-moi ce soir, après les cours, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Et tâchez d'être discrets, bien sûr.

C'est ahuris d'avoir été convoqués dans les toilettes des filles que Megan retrouva ses trois amis le soir-même, un chaudron et un sac d'ingrédients à la main, au deuxième étage.

\- Ces toilettes sont désaffectées, expliqua-t-elle en en poussant la porte. Parce qu'elles sont hantées par le fantôme d'une fille qui a été tuée il y a cinquante ans, quand Voldemort avait ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Les garçons eurent l'air encore un peu plus ahuris.

\- Elle s'appelle Mimi Geignarde, parce qu'elle passe tout son temps à pleurer. Si vous l'ignorez elle devrait pas trop nous gêner.

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on prépare la potion ici ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici, à cause de Mimi. La dernière fois qu'on a préparé une potion interdite, on l'a faite ici, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? s'étonna George tandis que Megan poussait la porte des toilettes.

\- Du Polynectar, pour interroger Draco sur l'héritier de Serpentard, il y a deux ans.

\- Vous avez préparé du Polynectar en deuxième année ? hoqueta Lee Jordan. C'est incroyablement difficile et long à préparer !

\- Ça nous a pris du temps, mais on a bien réussi. Hormis le fait que Hermione avait mis un poil de chat dans son verre, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol des toilettes depuis que Megan y avait laissé éclater sa colère. Un gémissement continu flottait dans l'air, s'élevant de la cabine dans laquelle Mimi Geignarde passait le plus clair de son temps.

\- Qui est là ? s'exclama la voix du fantôme lorsque George écrasa par mégarde un morceau de verre.

\- C'est nous, soupira Megan.

La fille passa la tête à travers le bois de la porte de sa cabine et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les jumeaux et Lee.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Harry ? constata-t-elle avec un regret évident.

\- Apparemment.

Megan poussa la porte d'une cabine au hasard et posa le chaudron encore vide sur la cuvette fissurée tandis que les garçons dévisageaient Mimi Geignarde.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait aller ramasser du bois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Où ça ? s'enquit Fred. On ne va pas retourner dans le parc maintenant, si ?

\- Non, soupira Megan.

Elle dirigea machinalement sa baguette sur une autre porte de cabine qui explosa. Plusieurs copeaux de bois vinrent se mêler aux éclats de verre.

\- Y a plus qu'à ramasser, commenta-t-elle sans émoi. _Aguamenti_.

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et remplit en partie le chaudron.

\- Lee, tu peux commencer à éplucher les bananes et à les écraser ? demanda-t-elle en sortant les quatre figues sèches qu'elle allait peler.

Chacun s'attela à sa tâche. Ils n'auraient pas fini la potion le soir-même : les bananes rouges devaient bouillir avec les figues sèches, puis il fallait saupoudrer avec la feuille d'alchémille et laisser reposer. Le lendemain, ils pourraient ajouter les cinq cent grammes de racines de marguerite pillée et les trois cent grammes de foie de rat découpés en lamelles. Ils laisseraient ensuite la potion reposer six heures avant de la verser dans les verres et d'attendre de pouvoir s'en servir. Megan avait cependant intérêt à être prudente et rigoureuse dans sa préparation, sans quoi elle risquait de fabriquer une potion qui produirait des effets semblables à ceux de la potion de Ratatinage. Elle était cependant confiante, et prête à contourner tous les obstacles que Dumbledore mettrait entre elle et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner au matin du 30 Octobre, ils découvrirent que la Grande Salle avait été décorée au cours de la nuit. D'immenses banderoles de soie étaient accrochées aux murs, chacune représentant l'une des maisons de Poudlard – une rouge avec un lion d'or pour Gryffondor, une bleue avec un aigle de bronze pour Serdaigle, une jaune avec un blaireau noir pour Poufsouffle et une verte avec un serpent argenté pour Serpentard. Derrière la table des professeurs, la plus grande des banderoles portait les armoiries de Poudlard: lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent entourant un grand P.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter aperçurent Fred et George à la table des Gryffondor. Cette fois encore, contrairement à leur habitude, ils étaient assis à l'écart et parlaient à voix basse. Megan savait qu'ils parlaient de Bagman, qui ne leur avait toujours pas répondu et semblait réellement les ignorer. Ron, curieux, s'approcha d'eux, et Megan, Hermione et Potter lui emboîtèrent le pas.

– C'est pénible, d'accord, disait George à Fred d'un air grave. Mais s'il ne veut pas nous parler en personne, il faudra bien lui envoyer la lettre. Ou alors on la lui donnera en main propre. Il ne peut quand même pas nous éviter sans arrêt.

– Qui est-ce qui vous évite ? dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

– Pas toi, hélas ! répliqua Fred qui paraissait agacé par son interruption.

– Qu'est-ce qui est pénible ? demanda Ron à George.

– D'avoir un idiot de frère qui se mêle de tout, répliqua George.

– Vous avez eu des idées pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda Potter. Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'être candidats ?

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif mais complice à Megan.

– J'ai demandé à McGonagall comment les champions devaient être choisis, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire, répondit George d'un ton amer. Elle m'a simplement conseillé de me taire et de continuer à métamorphoser mon raton laveur en silence.

– Je me demande quelles tâches les champions auront à accomplir, dit Ron d'un air songeur. Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'on arriverait à s'en sortir, on a déjà fait des trucs dangereux...

– Pas devant une assemblée de juges, répliqua Megan, qui doutait que Ron ou Hermione, qui supportaient mal la pression, soient capable d'affronter des dangers sous le regard de sorciers plus âgés et des élèves de trois écoles.

\- McGonagall dit qu'on attribue des points aux champions en fonction de la façon dont ils ont réalisé les tâches imposées, leur apprit Fred.

– Et qui sont les juges ? demanda Potter, débordant d'ignorance comme à son habitude.

– Les directeurs des écoles participantes font toujours partie du jury, dit Hermione.

Tout le monde **,** exceptée Megan, se tourna vers elle, avec une certaine surprise.

– Les trois directeurs ont été blessés au cours du tournoi de 1792 lorsqu'un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper a réussi à s'échapper, raconta Megan.

Voyant leurs regards fixés sur elles, Hermione ajouta, de son ton agacé, qu'avec tous les livres qu'elles avaient lus, il était normal qu'elles en sachent plus qu'eux.

– Tout ça figure dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , dit-elle. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un livre auquel on peut entièrement se fier. _L'Histoire révisée de Poudlard_ serait un titre beaucoup plus approprié. Ou même « _Une histoire très partiale et incomplète de Poudlard, qui laisse dans l'ombre les aspects les moins reluisants de l'école_ ».

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel, devinant ce qui allait suivre.

– Les elfes de maison ! répondit Hermione d'une voix forte, confirmant ce que Megan attendait. Pas une seule fois dans tout le livre, il n'est indiqué que nous contribuons tous à l'oppression d'une centaine d'esclaves !

Le peu d'enthousiasme que Ron et Potter avaient manifesté pour son association n'avait en rien ébranlé la détermination d'Hermione à réclamer justice pour les elfes. Certes, ils avaient tous deux payé deux Mornilles pour l'achat d'un badge S.A.L.E. mais c'était simplement pour avoir la paix. Leurs Mornilles n'avaient d'ailleurs servi à rien. Pire, elles avaient eu pour seul effet de rendre Hermione plus virulente que jamais. Depuis, elle ne cessait de harceler ses deux amis pour qu'ils portent leur badge et s'efforcent de convaincre d'autres élèves de les imiter. Chaque soir, elle faisait également le tour de la salle commune de Gryffondor dans un bruit de ferraille, en agitant sous le nez de ses camarades sa boîte en fer destinée à recueillir des fonds. Megan, elle, portait son badge seulement quand Hermione était dans les parages, pour avoir la paix.

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes draps sont changés, ton feu allumé, tes salles de classe nettoyées et tes repas cuisinés par des créatures magiques qu'on ne paye pas et qu'on traite comme des esclaves ? répétait-elle d'un air féroce.

Certains, comme Longbottom, avaient payé simplement pour qu'Hermione cesse de leur lancer des regards furieux. Quelques-uns semblaient vaguement intéressés par ce qu'elle avait à dire mais répugnaient à jouer un rôle plus actif dans la diffusion de ses idées. Quant aux autres, ils ne voyaient là qu'une aimable plaisanterie.

Ron, exaspéré, leva les yeux vers le plafond qui répandait sur eux sa lumière d'automne et Fred s'intéressa de très près à son lard grillé (les jumeaux avaient tous deux refusé d'acheter un badge S.A.L.E.). George se pencha cependant vers Hermione.

– Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que tu as déjà mis les pieds dans les cuisines de Poudlard ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne crois pas que les élèves aient le droit d'y descendre...

– Eh bien, nous, on y est allés, dit George. Et même très souvent pour y voler des choses à manger. On les a rencontrés, les elfes, et crois-moi, ils sont très heureux. Ils sont même convaincus qu'ils font le plus beau métier du monde...

– C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas reçu d'éducation et qu'on leur a fait subir un lavage de cerveau ! s'emporta Hermione.

Mais ses paroles furent noyées dans un bruit soudain de battements d'ailes: les hiboux venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Megan ne vit pas Eleyna, ce qui ne la surprit pas : elle préférait recevoir son courrier dans sa chambre. Mais Hedwige fondit sur Potter et alla se poser sur l'épaule du garçon sous les regards anxieux de ses deux meilleurs amis. La chouette replia ses ailes et tendit sa patte d'un geste las. Potter prit la lettre de Sirius et donna la couenne de son lard à Hedwige qui la mangea avec reconnaissance. Puis, après s'être assuré que Fred et George étaient absorbés dans leurs considérations sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il lut la lettre de son parrain dans un murmure tout juste audible par Megan, Ron et Hermione.

 _Bien essayé, Harry,_

 _Je suis de retour au pays et bien caché. Je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. N'utilises plus Hedwige, changes toujours de hibou et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, fais plutôt attention à toi. Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ta cicatrice._

 _Sirius_

– Pourquoi changer de hibou ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

– Hedwige finirait par attirer l'attention, répondit aussitôt Megan. Elle est trop visible. Une chouette blanche qui retournerait plusieurs fois à l'endroit où il se cache, ça finirait par éveiller les soupçons... Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux très courants, ici.

Potter roula la lettre et la glissa dans une poche de sa robe

– Merci, Hedwige, dit-il en la caressant.

Elle ulula d'un air ensommeillé, trempa brièvement son bec dans le gobelet de jus d'orange que lui tendait son maître, puis s'envola à nouveau, n'ayant manifestement plus d'autre désir que d'aller faire un bon somme dans la volière.

Profitant d'un temps libre avant les cours de l'après-midi, Megan monta dans sa chambre où, comme elle l'avait pensé, Eleyna l'attendait.

 _Megan,_

 _Comme tu l'as dit, Harry m'a envoyé une lettre, mais je n'ai pas marché. Je suis donc de retour au pays, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien caché. Comme je l'ai conseillé à Harry, changes de hibou pour me répondre. Je ne veux pas trop attirer l'attention._

 _Tu dis que les humeurs de Harry « sont fragiles en ce moment », que veux-tu dire ? Il ne va pas bien ?_

 _Fol Œil est plus qu'un drôle de personnage, oui ! Mais comme tu dis, il est compétent. Je lui fais entièrement confiance._

 _Tu dis qu'il vous « forme » aux sortilèges impardonnables, tu veux dire qu'il vous en parle ? Ne me dis pas qu'il vous les lance – quoi que je ne serais même pas étonné._

 _Je ne peux pas m'avancer au point de dire que Voldemort revient, mais c'est une éventualité qu'il faut envisager, et à laquelle il faut se préparer. Oui, tout changerait. Mais je ne me trompe pas si je dis que tu te battrais dans notre camp, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sirius_

Megan s'assit lentement sur son lit. Eleyna était repartie en direction de la volière, elle avait mérité de se reposer. Sa maîtresse prit une plume, légèrement hésitante sur les réponses qu'elle allait fournir.

 _Sirius_

 _Potter a toujours été un peu dérangé, il ne va pas plus mal que d'habitude._

 _Fol Œil nous lance le sortilège de l'Imperium pour nous apprendre à y résister, et on se contente de prendre des notes sur les autres sortilèges impardonnables ou de le regarder les jeter à des araignées. Ce sont des cours intéressants mais fatigants._

 _Moi je m'avancerais à dire qu'il est en train d'essayer. Il a trouvé un moyen, reste à savoir lequel, et s'il va réussir à s'en servir. On a réussi à l'empêcher de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ou d'aspirer la vie de Ginny pour revenir, rien ne dit qu'on ne l'arrêterait pas encore cette fois-ci. Mais on a aucune indication, et Dumbledore ne doit pas être beaucoup plus renseigné, il est trop occupé par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

 _S'il faut se battre pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir, je me battrais._

 _Megan_

La jeune fille relut sa lettre plusieurs fois avant de la plier et de la mettre dans sa poche en vue de la confier à un hibou de l'école. Elle était parvenue à répondre à la question de Sirius sans vraiment y répondre : oui, elle se battrait pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir – il avait attaqué Hermione et Ginny, et commandité l'assassinat de ses parents, et parmi ses fidèles se cachaient ceux qui avaient commis le meurtre. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait parvenir malgré tout à retrouver ses pouvoirs et forme humaine, alors tout changerait. Il deviendrait un danger pour ses amis, pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et il la voudrait à ses côtés, là où les Malfoy se trouveraient assurément il deviendrait de nouveau le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, devant Dumbledore et elle-même. Et si pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait et retrouver les Malfoy, Megan devait changer de camp, elle le ferait, et tant pis pour tous ceux qui mourraient si elle faisait ce choix, on ne pouvait jamais sauver tout le monde.

Megan redescendit de la salle commune pour se rendre en classe. Depuis le début de la journée, il régnait à Poudlard une agréable atmosphère d'attente et personne ne prêtait grande attention à ce qui se passait pendant les cours: seule l'arrivée, le soir même, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang occupait les esprits. Même le cours de potions parut plus supportable qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout parce qu'il devait être abrégé d'une demi-heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se précipitèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, déposèrent sacs et livres dans leurs dortoirs, jetèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules et redescendirent l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rangs.

– Weasley, redressez votre chapeau, ordonna sèchement à Ron le professeur McGonagall. Miss Patil, ôtez de vos cheveux cet accessoire ridicule.

Parvati fit la moue et enleva le papillon qui ornait sa natte.

– Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Les première année, passez devant... Ne poussez pas...

Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient au-dehors et s'alignèrent devant le château en rangées successives. La soirée était fraîche et lumineuse. Le jour tombait lentement et une lune si pâle qu'elle en semblait transparente brillait déjà au-dessus de la Forêt interdite. Dans la file des première année, Dennis Creevey, le frère de l'insupportable Colin, tremblait littéralement d'impatience. Megan elle-même sentait l'excitation monter en elle à l'idée de rencontre d'autres élèves d'autres écoles de magie – autres que Matgar Cuffe –, et d'en apprendre plus sur la sélection des candidats pour le tournoi.

– Il est presque six heures, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis à l'allée qui menait au portail. Comment tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? En train ?

– Ça m'étonnerait, dit Hermione.

– Alors, comment ? Sur des balais ? suggéra Potter en levant les yeux vers le ciel où commençaient à briller des étoiles.

– Je ne crois pas... Pas de si loin..., murmura Megan.

– Avec un Portoloin, peut-être ? dit Ron. Ou bien ils pourraient transplaner. Chez eux, on a peut-être le droit avant dix-sept ans.

– On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Ils scrutèrent le parc qui commençait à s'obscurcir, mais rien ne bougeait. Tout était tranquille, silencieux et presque comme d'habitude. Il faisait un peu froid, et l'attente se faisait longue. Leurs hôtes préparaient peut-être une arrivée spectaculaire, les rivalités entre les écoles étaient légendaires. Ne serait-ce que Beauxbâtons et Poudlard qui se disputaient le plus grand nombre de victoires au Tournoi (soixante-deux pour les deux écoles à ce jour), ou Durmstrang qui faisait tout pour être l'école dont la localisation était la plus secrète.

– Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore, qui était au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

– Où ? demandèrent avidement plusieurs élèves en regardant dans toutes les directions.

– Là-bas ! s'écria Danny Walker, un élève de sixième année que Megan appréciait, en montrant la Forêt interdite.

Quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant – ou même que cent balais volants – approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse.

– C'est un dragon ! hurla Eleanor Branstone, une élève de première année, prise de panique.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises... C'est une maison volante ! répliqua Dennis Creevey.

Dennis était plus proche de la vérité... La gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et ils distinguèrent alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant.

Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin, dans un fracas si impressionnant que Longbottom fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un Serpentard de cinquième année, les sabots des chevaux, plus grands que des assiettes, se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Un instant plus tard, le carrosse atterrit à son tour, rebondissant sur ses roues démesurées tandis que les chevaux couleur d'or agitaient leurs énormes têtes en roulant des yeux flamboyants.

La portière du carrosse, sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons (deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles) et un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair en sortit en sautant à terre. Sous les regards de tout Poudlard réuni, il se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et tous virent briller une chaussure noire à haut talon qui émergea du carrosse – une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par la plus immense femme que Megan eût jamais vue. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent. Quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

La femme géante descendit le marchepied et regarda la foule des élèves aux yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clarté que répandait la lumière du hall d'entrée, tout le monde put voir son beau visage au teint olivâtre, ses grands yeux noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré qui brillait sur sa nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient dressés sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était sans nul doute la meilleure façon de regarder cette femme.

Celle-ci eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

– Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

– Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit la directrice d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

– Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

– Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Une douzaine de filles et de garçons – tous âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans – étaient sortis du carrosse et se tenaient à présent derrière leur directrice. Ils frissonnaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les robes de soie fine qu'ils portaient sans aucune cape pour les protéger. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient enveloppé la tête d'écharpes ou de châles et d'après ce que Megan pouvait voir de leurs visages (ils se tenaient dans l'ombre immense de Madame Maxime), ils contemplaient le château d'un air anxieux.

– A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

– Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

– Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, approuva Madame Maxime. Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

– Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

– Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! s'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse...

– Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être, déclara Dumbledore. Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses... heu... protégés...

– Les Scroutts, murmura Ron avec un grand sourire.

– S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu... une grande force musculeure..., avertit Madame Maxime qui semblait douter qu'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard soit à la hauteur de la tâche. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure...

– Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

– Treus bien, répondit Madame Maxime en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

– Nous ferons le nécessaire, assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour.

– Veuneuz, vous autres, dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'un ton impérieux et ceux de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de gravir les marches du château.

– À votre avis, ils vont être grands comment, les chevaux de Durmstrang ? demanda Seamus Finnigan en se penchant vers Ron et Potter, derrière le dos de Lavender et de Parvati.

– S'ils sont plus gros que ceux-là, même Hagrid n'arrivera pas à les tenir, répondit Potter. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'il arrive à se débarrasser de ses Scroutts. Je me demande où il en est avec eux.

– Ils se sont peut-être échappés, dit Ron avec espoir.

– Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Hermione, parcourue d'un frisson. Imagine qu'ils se promènent en liberté dans le parc...

Megan imagina qu'ils feraient un comité d'accueil original pour les élèves de Durmstrang.

Les élèves de Poudlard restèrent là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de la seconde école. La plupart regardaient le ciel, pleins d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des immenses chevaux de Madame Maxime.

– Tu entends quelque chose ? demanda soudain Ron.

Megan écouta. Un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière..

– Le lac! s'écria Lee Jordan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, ils voyaient nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau... La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... et Megan distingua le gréement...

– C'est un bateau ! dit Potter à Megan, à Ron et à Hermione comme si le fait d'avoir grandi avec des Moldus l'avait rendu plus apte qu'eux à identifier un navire.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage.

Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Tous semblaient avoir été bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, Megan vit que leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

– Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

– Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

– Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire.

Il avait des dents jaunâtres et Megan remarqua que, en dépit de son sourire, ses yeux restaient froids et son regard perçant. Le nom de Karkaroff lui était familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi.

– Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment... Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer... Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé...

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, Megan aperçut un nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. Elle n'eut pas besoin du halètement de Ron pour reconnaître ce profil :

– ... C'est Krum !


	16. Chapter 16: la Coupe de Feu

**16**

 **LA COUPE DE FEU**

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! bégaya Ron, abasourdi, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard remontaient les marches du château derrière la délégation de Durmstrang. Krum, Harry ! C'est Viktor Krum !

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, c'est un simple joueur de Quidditch, répliqua Hermione.

– Un simple joueur de Quidditch ? s'exclama Ron en la regardant comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione, c'est l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde ! Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il faisait encore ses études !

Ron n'avait pas tort, c'était une surprise à laquelle Megan ne s'attendait pas non plus. Ce tournoi promettait vraiment d'être intéressant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall en direction de la Grande Salle, Megan vit Lee sauter sur place pour essayer de mieux voir la tête de Krum qui lui tournait le dos. Plusieurs filles de sixième année fouillaient frénétiquement dans leurs poches.

– Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas la moindre plume sur moi !

– Tu crois qu'il accepterait de signer mon chapeau avec mon rouge à lèvres ?

– Non, mais vraiment..., lança Hermione d'un air hautain en passant devant les deux filles qui se disputaient à présent le tube de rouge à lèvres.

– Moi, je tiens à avoir son autographe, si je peux, affirma Ron. Tu n'aurais pas une plume, Harry ?

– Non, elles sont toutes là-haut, dans mon sac, répondit Potter.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Ron prit soin de s'installer du côté qui faisait face au hall, car Krum et ses condisciples de Durmstrang étaient toujours regroupés à côté de la porte, ne sachant pas très bien où s'asseoir. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient installés à la table des Serdaigle et regardaient la Grande Salle d'un air maussade. Trois filles avaient gardé sur la tête des écharpes et des châles.

– Il ne fait quand même pas si froid, dit Hermione en leur jetant un regard irrité. Elles n'avaient qu'à emporter des capes.

– Ici ! Viens t'asseoir ici ! dit Ron d'une voix sifflante. Ici ! Hermione, pousses-toi un peu, fais de la place...

– Quoi ?

– Trop tard, dit Ron avec amertume.

Viktor Krum et ses camarades de Durmstrang s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentard. Megan vit Draco, Crabbe et Goyle afficher aussitôt un petit air supérieur. Draco se penchait déjà vers Krum pour lui parler. Les deux garçons pourraient sûrement parler Quidditch, entre attrapeurs…

– C'est ça, vas-y, Malfoy, essaye de te faire bien voir, lâcha Ron d'un ton acerbe. Je suis sûr que Krum a tout de suite vu à qui il avait affaire... Il doit être habitué aux flatteries... Où crois-tu qu'ils vont dormir ? On pourrait peut-être lui faire de la place dans notre dortoir, Harry... Moi, je veux bien lui donner mon lit, je dormirai sur un lit de camp.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

– Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus contents que ceux de Beauxbâtons, remarqua Potter.

Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient ôté leurs grosses fourrures et contemplaient d'un air intéressé le plafond étoilé. Deux d'entre eux, apparemment impressionnés, examinaient les assiettes et les gobelets d'or.

Filch, le concierge, était occupé à ajouter des chaises autour de la table des professeurs. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion son habit râpé à queue de pie. Megan fut étonnée de le voir apporter quatre chaises supplémentaires, dont deux de chaque côté de celle de Dumbledore.

– Il n'y a pourtant que deux personnes en plus, murmura Megan. Pourquoi est-ce que Filch ajoute quatre chaises ? Qui d'autre doit venir ?

– Hein ? répondit Ron d'une voix distraite.

Il continuait de regarder Krum avec des yeux avides.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime fermaient la marche. Lorsque leur directrice apparut, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent apparemment aucune gêne et ne se rassirent que lorsque Madame Maxime eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta debout, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Megan haussa un sourcil surpris et méprisant, elle se ferait un plaisir de montrer à cette fille comment son séjour à Poudlard pouvait devenir véritablement inconfortable et désagréable.

– Personne ne t'oblige à rester ! murmura Hermione, exaspérée.

– Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit et Karkaroff se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour engager la conversation. Megan les observa un instant, toujours frustrée de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'elle savait du directeur de Durmstrang. Pendant ce temps, comme d'habitude, les plats disposés devant eux se remplirent de mets divers. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. Megan n'avait jamais vu une telle variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron en montrant une grande soupière remplie d'un mélange de poissons, à côté d'un ragoût de bœuf et de rognons.

– Bouillabaisse, répondit Megan.

– A tes souhaits, dit Ron.

– C'est français, précisa la jeune fille.

\- J'en ai mangé un jour en vacances, il y a deux ans, ajouta Hermione. C'est très bon.

– Je te crois sur parole, répondit Ron en se servant une bonne part de ragoût bien anglais.

Il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude dans la Grande Salle, même si l'on ne comptait guère qu'une vingtaine d'élèves en plus. Peut-être était-ce en raison de leurs uniformes colorés qui se remarquaient davantage à côté des robes noires de Poudlard. Sous les fourrures qu'ils avaient ôtées, les élèves de Durmstrang portaient des robes d'une intense couleur rouge sang.

Le banquet avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque Hagrid se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle en passant par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Il se glissa à sa place et salua Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter en agitant une main entourée de bandages.

– Les Scroutts vont bien, Hagrid ? lança Potter depuis la table des Gryffondor.

– En pleine forme, répondit Hagrid d'un air ravi.

– Rien d'étonnant, dit Ron à voix basse. Apparemment, la nourriture qui leur convient le mieux, ce sont les doigts de Hagrid.

A cet instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

– Excusez-moi, vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ?

C'était la fille de Beauxbâtons qui avait ri pendant le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. Elle s'était enfin décidée à retirer son cache-nez, libérant une cascade de cheveux d'un blond argenté qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières. Ron devint écarlate. Il la regarda, ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla :

– La bouba... la boubaliaisse... La bailloubaisse..

– Bouillabaisse, rectifia-t-elle.

– Bouba... boubia..., balbutia Ron.

– Tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour les langues étrangères... s'impatienta la fille aux cheveux blonds. Alors, vous avez fini, oui ou non, avec cette bouillabaisse ?

– Oui, dit Ron, le souffle coupé. Oui, c'était... c'était excellent.

Elle prit la soupière et l'emporta avec précaution à la table de Serdaigle. Ron continuait de la regarder les yeux exorbités, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une fille. Potter éclata de rire et Ron sembla redescendre sur terre.

– C'est une Vélane, dit-il à son meilleur ami d'une voix rauque.

– Bien sûr que non ! coupa sèchement Hermione. Personne d'autre ne la regarde d'un air idiot !

Mais elle se trompait. Lorsque la fille aux cheveux blonds traversa la salle, de nombreux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle et semblèrent eux aussi perdre momentanément l'usage de la parole. Megan remarqua que Kevan faisait partie de ceux-là, assis à quelques places de la Française, à côté d'une autre magnifique fille que Megan identifia comme étant Ally Collins, une élève de Serdaigle avec qui le jeune homme passait beaucoup de temps. Megan détourna le regard.

– Je te dis que ce n'est pas une fille normale ! insista Ron en se penchant de côté pour continuer à la suivre des yeux. On n'en fait pas des comme ça, à Poudlard !

– On en fait des très bien, à Poudlard, répondit Potter d'un air absent.

– Quand vous aurez de nouveau les yeux en face des trous, tous les deux, lança Megan d'un ton brusque, vous verrez peut-être qui vient d'arriver _._

Elle montrait du doigt la table des professeurs où les deux chaises restées vides étaient à présent occupées : Ludo Bagman était assis à côté du professeur Karkaroff tandis que Mr Crouch, le patron de Percy, avait pris place à côté de Madame Maxime.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? s'étonna Potter.

– Ce sont eux qui ont organisé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, non ? dit Hermione. J'imagine qu'ils voulaient être là au moment où il s'ouvre officiellement.

Megan se pencha pour regarder les jumeaux Weasley, assis un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle eut attiré leurs regards, elle fit un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs pour que les garçons remarquent la présence de Bagman. Cette fois, ils allaient pouvoir lui demander des comptes en personne.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils remarquèrent divers gâteaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ron examina de près une espèce de crème blanchâtre puis la glissa vers la droite pour qu'elle soit bien visible depuis la table des Serdaigle. Mais la fille qui ressemblait à une Vélane semblait avoir assez mangé et ne vint pas la prendre.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente. Megan sentit un sentiment de sérieux et d'excitation à la fois l'envahir. Elle allait enfin en savoir plus sur la sélection. Un peu plus loin, Fred et George, penchés en avant, observaient Dumbledore avec la plus grande attention.

– Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Crouch, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale – il y eut quelques applaudissements polis – et Ludo Bagman, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Cette fois, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus nourris – sauf dans le cas de Megan et des jumeaux Weasley – sans doute en raison de la réputation de Bagman comme batteur, ou simplement parce qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. Il répondit avec un geste chaleureux de la main alors que Bartemius Crouch n'avait ni souri ni adressé le moindre signe au public à l'annonce de son nom.

– Mr Bagman et Mr Crouch ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Dès que le mot « champions » fut prononcé, l'attention des élèves sembla s'intensifier. Il avait dû remarquer leur soudaine immobilité car il eut un sourire lorsqu'il demanda :

– Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Filch.

Argus Filch, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves. Dennis Creevey était monté sur sa chaise pour mieux le voir mais il était si minuscule qu'il ne dépassait guère la tête de ses camarades restés assis.

– Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Crouch et Mr Bagman, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Filch déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... Leurs capacités magiques – leur audace — leur pouvoir de déduction — et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer. Megan sentait l'envie de participer dans chacun de ses membres. Elle allait les leur montrer, son audace et son pouvoir de déduction.

– Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu.

Megan fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et, avec des gestes précautionneux, posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler tout à loisir.

– Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, poursuivit Dumbledore, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il – ou elle – a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

– Une Limite d'Age ! s'exclama Fred, les yeux étincelants, tandis que la foule des élèves se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. La potion de Vieillissement suffira à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la Coupe, comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

– Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui a moins de dix-sept ans puisse avoir la moindre chance de gagner, dit Hermione. Nous n'en savons pas assez, tout simplement...

– Parles pour toi ! répliqua sèchement George, approuvé d'un hochement de tête de Megan. Harry, tu vas essayer, non ?

Potter se mit à réfléchir, la preuve qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour se frotter aux épreuves imposées aux champions.

– Où est-il ? demanda Ron, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation, trop occupé à scruter la foule pour essayer de voir où se trouvait Krum. Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit où dormaient les élèves de Durmstrang. Vous avez une idée, vous ?

Il eut presque aussitôt la réponse à sa question. Au moment où ils passaient devant la table des Serpentard, Karkaroff se précipita vers ses élèves.

– On remonte tout de suite à bord du vaisseau, dit-il. Viktor, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez assez mangé ? Vous voulez que je demande à la cuisine de vous préparer du vin chaud ?

Krum hocha la tête en remettant sa fourrure.

– Prrrofesseurrr, moi, je voudrrrais bien du vin chaud, dit d'un ton plein d'espoir l'un des autres élèves de Durmstrang.

– Ce n'est pas à vous que je l'ai proposé, Poliakoff, répondit sèchement Karkaroff, en perdant le ton chaleureux et paternel sur lequel il avait parlé à Krum. En plus, vous avez mangé si salement que votre robe est toute tachée. Vous êtes dégoûtant, mon garçon...

Karkaroff emmena ses élèves vers la sortie et atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter. Ce dernier s'arrêta pour le laisser passer.

– Merci, dit Karkaroff d'un ton distrait en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Soudain, il se figea sur place, tourna à nouveau la tête vers Potter et le regarda fixement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Derrière leur directeur, ses élèves s'immobilisèrent à leur tour. Les yeux de Karkaroff remontèrent lentement et s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice du garçon. Les élèves de Durmstrang, eux aussi, l'observaient avec curiosité. Certains d'entre eux avaient déjà compris qui il était. Le garçon à la robe tachée de sauce donna un coup de coude à la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui et montra ouvertement du doigt le front de Potter. Megan, le regard froid, resta près de la porte de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui allait suivre.

– Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix derrière les élèves de Durmstrang.

Karkaroff fit volte-face. Maugrey Fol Œil se tenait devant lui, appuyé de tout son poids sur son bâton, son œil magique fixant sans ciller le directeur de Durmstrang. Karkaroff pâlit. Une terrible expression de fureur mêlée de crainte apparut sur son visage.

– Vous ! dit-il en regardant Maugrey comme s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment lui.

– Moi, répondit Maugrey d'un air sinistre. Et à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de précis à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, il vaudrait mieux dégager le passage. Vous bloquez la sortie.

C'était vrai. La moitié des élèves restés dans la Grande Salle attendaient derrière eux, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir ce qui les empêchait de passer.

Sans ajouter un mot, Karkaroff fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Maugrey le regarda s'éloigner, fixant son dos de son œil magique, avec une expression d'intense antipathie sur son visage mutilé. Megan eut alors la conviction que le directeur de Durmstrang avait été ou était un Mangemort.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, la plupart des élèves auraient dû descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude. Mais Megan, Lee et les jumeaux firent exception : levés parmi les premiers de l'école, ils se rendirent au deuxième étage pour aller chercher les flacons de la potion de Vieillissement, ayant chacun préparé un morceau de parchemin avec leur nom inscrit dessus.

Fred, George et Lee burent leur potion d'une traite, et accompagnés de Megan, ils dévalèrent l'escalier pour se rendre dans le hall. Une vingtaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, certaines un toast à la main, rassemblées autour de la Coupe de Feu pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle avait été installée au milieu du hall, sur le tabouret qui servait habituellement de socle au Choixpeau magique. Une mince ligne dorée avait été tracée sur le sol, formant un cercle d'environ trois mètres de rayon tout autour de la Coupe, des runes anciennes gravées dans le sol le long du cercle.

Les trois amis de Megan étaient si heureux de tenter leur chance qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, l'air surexcité. Ils arrivèrent près de Ron, Hermione et Potter qui étaient eux aussi déjà levés.

– Ça y est, murmura Fred d'un ton triomphant. On vient de la prendre.

– Quoi ? demanda Ron.

– La potion de Vieillissement, tête de nouille, répondit Megan en souriant.

– Une goutte chacun, tous les trois, dit George en se frottant les mains avec une expression réjouie. On n'a besoin que de quelques mois de plus.

\- Tu n'en as pas pris, Megan ? S'étonna Ron. C'est loi qui l'as fabriqué, non ?

\- On préfère tester avant, répondit Fred avec un peu plus de sérieux. Si ça marche elle en prendra aussi.

\- Ils avaient peur que j'aie mal fait la potion et qu'ils se retrouvent transformés en rat ratatinés, commenta Megan en souriant.

–Si l'un de nous gagne, on partagera les mille Gallions en quatre, lança Lee avec un large sourire.

– Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marche, les avertit Hermione. Dumbledore y a certainement pensé avant vous.

Mais Megan, Lee et les jumeaux ne tinrent aucun compte de son intervention.

– Prêt ? dit Fred aux deux autres garçons qui frémissaient d'excitation. Allons-y, je passe le premier.

Le cœur battant, Megan regarda Fred sortir de sa poche son morceau de parchemin. Il fallait que ça marche, il fallait que la potion leur permette de participer. Fred s'avança jusqu'à la ligne et s'arrêta devant, en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds comme un plongeur qui s'apprête à faire un saut de quinze mètres. Puis, sous les regards tournés vers lui, il prit une profonde inspiration et franchit la ligne.

Megan eut un large sourire, soulagée, et George poussa un cri de triomphe avant de sauter par-dessus la ligne à la suite de son frère. Mais un instant plus tard, il y eut une sorte de grésillement et les jumeaux furent rejetés hors du cercle comme s'ils avaient été catapultés par un invisible lanceur de poids. Ils atterrirent douloureusement trois mètres plus loin, sur le sol de pierre froide et, pour ajouter le ridicule au châtiment, deux longues barbes blanches, exactement semblables, poussèrent aussitôt sur leurs visages avec un bruit de pétard.

Le hall résonna alors de grands éclats de rire. Fred et George eux-mêmes ne purent s'empêcher de participer à l'hilarité générale en voyant leurs barbes respectives. Le rire de Megan resta coincé quelque part dans sa gorge : ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

– Je vous avais pourtant prévenus, dit une voix grave et amusée.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Dumbledore sortir de la Grande Salle.

– Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Madame Pomfrey, dit-il, en regardant les jumeaux d'un œil malicieux. Elle s'occupe déjà de Miss Faucett, de Serdaigle, et de Mr Summers, de Poufsouffle. Eux aussi ont eu l'idée de se vieillir un peu. Mais je dois reconnaître que leurs barbes sont beaucoup moins belles que les vôtres.

Fred et George se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, accompagnés par Lee Jordan qui était secoué d'un véritable fou rire. Harry, Ronet Hermione étaient également hilares en allant prendre leur petit déjeuner. Megan resta plantée quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée, le regard dans le vide. Si la potion n'avait pas fonctionné, elle n'allait pas renoncer pour autant. Elle avait jusqu'au soir-même pour mettre en application son plan B, plan dont elle ne pouvait pas parler aux jumeaux.

Elle emboîta le pas aux élèves qui allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, perdue dans ses pensées. Les décorations de la Grande Salle pour Halloween étaient superbes : un nuage de chauves-souris volaient sous le plafond magique tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle, des centaines de citrouilles évidées lançaient des regards démoniaques. Elle retrouva Ron et Hermione près de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui essayaient d'établir la liste des élèves de Poudlard susceptibles de se porter candidats.

– D'après ce qu'on dit, Warrington s'est levé de bonne heure pour aller mettre son nom dans la Coupe, révéla Thomas. Tu sais, ce grand type de Serpentard qui a l'air d'un gros veau.

Potter hocha la tête d'un air dégoûté.

– Il ne faut surtout pas que le champion de Poudlard soit un Serpentard ! affirma-t-il.

– Et tous les Poufsouffle parlent de Diggory, ajouta Finnigan avec mépris. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était prêt à risquer sa belle petite tête dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

– Écoutez ! dit soudain Hermione, empêchant Megan de répliquer.

Des acclamations retentissaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils se retournèrent et virent Angelina Johnson entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire un peu gêné. C'était une grande fille noire qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et avec laquelle Megan s'entendait bien. Angelina vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

– Voilà, c'est fait ! annonça-t-elle. Je viens de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe !

– Sans rire ? lâcha Ron, impressionné.

– Tu as déjà dix-sept ans ? demanda Potter.

– Évidemment. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de barbe, répondit Megan, passablement amère.

– C'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, précisa Angelina.

– Je suis contente que quelqu'un de Gryffondor soit candidat, affirma Hermione. J'espère que tu seras choisie.

– Merci, Hermione **,** répondit Angelina avec un sourire.

– Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que ce bellâtre de Diggory, lança Finnigan, s'attirant les regards noirs de plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle qui passaient devant leur table et de Megan.

Quitte à ce qu'un autre élève qu'elle représente Poudlard, Megan apprécierait que ce soit Cedric. Le jeune homme était assis à la table de Poufsouffle, assez éloigné de tous les élèves de sa maison qui le désignaient et parlaient de lui avec enthousiasme.

\- Alors comme ça tu te présentes pour le tournoi ? dit Megan en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle attrapa un morceau de brioche sur la table et mordit dedans. Cedric lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu t'en sortirais bien, supposa-t-elle.

\- Pas aussi bien que toi si tu pouvais participer, répondit humblement le jeune homme. Je t'ai déjà aperçue pendant certains cours, tu es très douée.

\- Je me débrouille, admit Megan. C'est dommage que ce soit réservé aux moins de dix-sept ans, hein ?

Cedric lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

\- Tu as essayé de participer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es préfet, rit Megan, même si j'avais essayé, je ne te le dirais pas !

\- Dumbledore serait furieux si tu candidatais, et encore plus si tu étais choisie, lui fit remarquer Cedric.

Megan haussa les épaules, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de parvenir à aller à l'encontre de la volonté du vieux manipulateur.

\- On verra bien ce soir, soupira-t-elle.

\- Au fait, tout s'est bien passé pour vous, après le match de la coupe du monde, cet été ? s'enquit-il. Avec les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué les tentes…

\- Oui, on s'est cachés dans la forêt. On était aux premières loges pour voir l'un d'eux faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Enfin, il n'était pas loin de nous, même si on ne l'a pas vu.

\- C'était une drôle de nuit, affirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais. A ton avis, c'est Voldemort qui s'est amusé à dessiner la Marque pendant son temps libre ?

Le garçon tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom maudit, mais elle l'ignora.

\- Je veux dire, tu penses qu'il griffonnait sur un parchemin pendant les cours, ou qu'il y a pensé plus tard, entre deux tentatives de coup d'Etat et d'attaques de Moldus… ? Ou alors il a peut-être confié cette précieuse tâche à l'un de ses Mangemorts, un qui serait doué en dessin… Tu penses qu'il aurait tué un de ses Mangemorts si le dessin ne lui plaisait pas ?

Cedric jeta à Megan un regard effaré.

\- Moi non plus j'en sais rien, admit-elle. Je lui poserais la question si on devait le revoir un de ces jours. Bon courage pour ce soir, en tout cas !

Elle se leva pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione et terminer de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle après avoir terminé de manger.

– On n'est pas encore allés voir Hagrid, fit remarquer Potter.

– Bonne idée, approuva Ron, à condition qu'on ne soit pas obligés de sacrifier quelques doigts aux Scroutts.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudain.

– Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai pas encore demandé à Hagrid d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E., dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste. Attendez-moi, je file là-haut chercher des badges.

– Elle est vraiment pénible ! soupira Ron d'un air exaspéré tandis qu'Hermione montait l'escalier en courant.

– Hé, Ron, lança soudain Potter, n'oublie pas que c'est ton amie...

Venant du parc, la délégation de Beauxbâtons entra alors dans le hall. La Vélane était là avec ses camarades. Les élèves de Poudlard, toujours rassemblés autour de la Coupe de Feu, reculèrent pour les laisser passer, le regard avide. Megan ne se souciait pas de la magnifique Française, elle se demandait plutôt quels élèves âgés de dix-sept ans ou plus n'avaient pas déjà déposé leur nom dans la coupe.

Madame Maxime apparut à son tour et fit mettre ses élèves en rang. Puis, un par un, chacun d'eux enjamba la Limite d'Age pour aller déposer dans les flammes bleutées un morceau de parchemin portant son nom. Chaque fois, le parchemin devenait écarlate un bref instant et projetait une gerbe d'étincelles.

– A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ceux qui ne seront pas choisis ? murmura Ron à Megan et à Potter pendant que la Vélane laissait tomber son morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu. Vous croyez qu'ils vont retourner dans leur école ou rester pour assister au tournoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Potter, songeur. Ils vont rester, j'imagine... Madame Maxime fait partie du jury, non ?

Lorsque tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons eurent déposé leur nom dans la Coupe, Madame Maxime les mena à nouveau dans le parc.

– Où est-ce qu'ils dorment ? s'interrogea Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

Un grand bruit de ferraille derrière eux annonça le retour d'Hermione avec sa boîte de badges.

– Ah, tu arrives bien, dépêche-toi, dit Ron.

Il dévala les marches de l'escalier de pierre, le regard fixé sur le dos de la Vélane qui se trouvait à présent au milieu de la grande pelouse, à côté de Madame Maxime. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, le mystère du logement des Beauxbâtons se trouva résolu. Le gigantesque carrosse bleu pastel était stationné à deux cents mètres de chez Hagrid et les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient en train de remonter à l'intérieur. Les chevaux volants éléphantesques qui avaient tiré le carrosse broutaient à présent dans un enclos de fortune aménagé à côté.

Il dévala les marches de l'escalier de pierre, le regard fixé sur le dos de la Vélane qui se trouvait à présent au milieu de la grande pelouse, à côté de Madame Maxime. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite, le mystère du logement des Beauxbâtons se trouva résolu. Le gigantesque carrosse bleu pastel était stationné à deux cents mètres de chez Hagrid et les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient en train de remonter à l'intérieur. Les chevaux volants éléphantesques qui avaient tiré le carrosse broutaient à présent dans un enclos de fortune aménagé à côté.

Potter frappa à la porte de Hagrid, déclenchant les aboiements tonitruants de Fang.

– Eh bien, il était temps ! lança Hagrid. Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas oublié où j'habite !

– On a été très occupés, Hag..., commença Hermione.

Elle s'interrompit en le regardant d'un air stupéfait.

Hagrid portait son meilleur (et horrible) costume marron et pelucheux, agrémenté d'une cravate à carreaux jaunes et orange. Mais ce n'était pas le pire: il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux hirsutes à l'aide d'une substance visqueuse qui devait être de l'huile de moteur. Ils étaient à présent tirés en arrière et formaient deux grosses masses informes – peut-être avait-il essayé de se faire un catogan comme celui de Bill, mais il s'était sans doute aperçu qu'il avait trop de cheveux pour ça. Le résultat, en tout cas, était désastreux. Pendant un moment, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis, préférant ne faire aucun commentaire, elle se contenta de demander :

– Heu... Où sont les Scroutts ?

– Dans le potager aux citrouilles, répondit Hagrid d'un ton ravi. Ils ont bien grandi, ils doivent faire pas loin de un mètre, maintenant. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'ils ont commencé à s'entre-tuer.

– Non, vraiment ? dit Hermione en lançant un regard réprobateur à Ron qui s'apprêtait visiblement à faire une remarque sur la nouvelle coiffure de Hagrid.

– Oui, soupira Hagrid avec tristesse. Mais ça va mieux, maintenant, je les ai mis dans des boîtes séparées. J'en ai encore une vingtaine.

– C'est une chance, dit Ron.

Mais Hagrid ne sembla pas saisir l'ironie du propos.

Sa cabane ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Dans un coin, un lit gigantesque était recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork. Une table tout aussi immense, entourée de chaises assorties, était installée devant le feu de la cheminée, sous une impressionnante quantité de jambons fumés et d'oiseaux morts qui pendaient du plafond. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter s'assirent à la table pendant que Hagrid préparait du thé et la conversation s'orienta une fois de plus sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Hagrid se montra aussi enthousiaste qu'eux.

– Attendez un peu, dit-il avec un sourire. Attendez un peu et vous allez voir quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais vu. La première tâche... Ah, mais, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire...

– Allez-y, Hagrid ! l'encouragèrent les quatre élèves d'une seule voix.

Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête en continuant à sourire.

– Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, dit Hagrid. Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que ce sera spectaculaire. Ils vont avoir du fil à retordre, les champions ! Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais assez vieux pour voir renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la volonté de Megan de participer.

Ils finirent par rester déjeuner avec Hagrid, sans manger beaucoup, cependant. Hagrid avait cuisiné quelque chose qu'il présenta comme un ragoût de bœuf mais, après que Megan eut découvert dans son assiette une grosse serre d'oiseau de proie, ils perdirent quelque peu leur appétit. Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter conjuguèrent leurs efforts pour essayer de lui faire dire en quoi allaient consister les trois tâches du tournoi, mais sans succès. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques pronostics sur les noms des champions qui sortiraient de la Coupe de Feu et se demandèrent enfin si Fred et George avaient déjà perdu leur barbe tout en riant sur ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu si Megan avait elle aussi mis son nom dans la Coupe – seule l'intéressée ne rit pas.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, une légère pluie s'était mise à tomber. Confortablement installés auprès du feu, ils écoutaient le faible crépitement des gouttes contre les carreaux et regardaient Hagrid qui reprisait ses chaussettes tout en discutant avec Hermione du sort des elfes de maison – il avait catégoriquement refusé d'adhérer à la S.A.L.E. lorsqu'elle lui avait montré les badges.

– Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour eux, Hermione, dit-il avec gravité, en faisant passer un épais fil jaune dans le chas d'une aiguille en os. C'est dans leur nature de servir les humains. C'est ça qu'ils aiment, tu comprends ? Tu les rendrais malheureux si tu leur enlevais leur travail et ce serait insultant pour eux d'essayer de les payer.

– Mais Harry a réussi à faire libérer Dobby et il était fou de joie ! répondit Hermione. Maintenant, il paraît qu'il demande à être payé !

– Oh oui, bien sûr, il y a toujours des loufoques partout. Je sais bien qu'on en voit, parfois, des elfes qui ont envie de devenir libres mais la grande majorité d'entre eux ne veut surtout pas en entendre parler. Non, rien à faire, Hermione, ne compte pas sur moi.

Furieuse, elle fourra sa boîte de badges dans la poche de sa cape. Megan, qui s'inquiétait de voir le temps passer, finit par prendre congé des quatre autres, prétextant qu'elle devait aller voir Kevan, et retourna seule au château. Il y régnait une certaine excitation au fur et à mesure que l'heure de sélection des champions se rapprochait. Il y avait toujours de nombreux élèves dans le hall, guettant les candidats de chaque école, examinant la Coupe de Feu… Megan, elle, cherchait du regard les élèves qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Son regard se posa finalement sur Penelope Deauclaire, l'élève de Serdaigle qui fréquentait Percy depuis l'année passée, une élève de septième année. Trop sage pour s'être portée candidate, elle était assise sur les marches du grand escalier et observait les autres élèves de temps à autre, baissant le reste du temps les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux : les élèves de septième année passaient leurs ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) à la fin de l'année, le plus haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard.

L'air de rien, Megan s'approcha de l'escalier, s'y accouda nonchalamment et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Regardant dans la direction opposée, elle murmura la formule :

 _\- Impero_.

Tournant la tête pour vérifier si le sortilège avait fonctionné, Megan remarqua que la jeune fille avait le regard flou et fixait le vide. Avec un sourire satisfait, Megan sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit son nom et celui de son école, et le confia à Deauclaire.

\- Traverses la Limite d'Âge et va déposer ce morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu, demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille à voix basse. Puis reviens me voir.

Hochant la tête lentement, la fille se leva, le livre tombant de ses genoux sans qu'elle ne semble le remarquer, et se dirigea vers le cercle doré qui entourait la Coupe. Les yeux des curieux se rivèrent sur elle, mais aucun ne la regardait aussi intensément que Megan, qui ne devait pas laisser le lien se rompre mais ne pouvait dissimuler sa tension. Il n'y eut aucun grésillement, Deauclaire ne fut pas expulsée loin de la Coupe en arborant une belle barbe blanche. Elle déposa le nom dans les flammes. Le parchemin devint écarlate un bref instant et projeta une gerbe d'étincelles, puis se fut terminé. Peinant à croire qu'elle avait finalement réussi, Megan regarda avec un large sourire Deauclaire revenir vers elle.

\- C'est fait, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Parfait. _Oubliettes._

Le regard de l'élève se fit plus vide que jamais, puis Megan leva le sortilège de l'Imperium, et la jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

\- Tu disais ? s'enquit-elle, comme si elle avait été distraite au cours d'une conversation.

\- Rien, bon courage pour les ASPIC.

Deauclaire ramassa son livre avec l'expression faciale de quelqu'un qui ne parvient pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait faire un instant plus tôt. Megan, elle, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en espérant vaguement qu'elle n'avait pas effacé une trop grande partie de la mémoire de l'élève, comme des notions de cours, l'existence de Percy ou le bout par lequel il fallait tenir une baguette magique.

Elle ne sentait aucune culpabilité peser sur elle à l'idée d'avoir fait usage d'un sortilège impardonnable, et ce dans le but de violer les règles de candidature au Tournoi des Sorciers : elle n'aurait pas dû se résoudre à employer de tels moyens si Dumbledore n'avait pas tracé cette Limite d'Âge, si les effets de la potion de Vieillissement avaient suffi. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir participer au Tournoi, et rien ne lui ferait regretter la façon dont elle avait dû s'y prendre pour cela.

Tandis que la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu, et en attendant le retour de Ron et d'Hermione, Megan s'absorba dans la contemplation des flammes des chandelles qui y flottaient, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait de l'or lorsqu'elle aurait remporté le Tournoi : elle pourrait acheter quelque chose aux Weasley, par exemple, offrir une compensation aux jumeaux qui n'auraient pas eu sa chance. Elle était perdue si loin dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Kevan avait pris place à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et manqua de lui jeter un sort lorsque sa voix la fit sursauter :

\- Alors, tu as trouvé un moyen de participer quand même ?

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Kevan ! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, mentit-elle. Et je ne parle pas aux préfets de la façon dont je m'y prends pour violer le règlement intérieur, vous devriez vous y faire.

\- « Vous » ?

\- Cedric m'a posé la même question. Cedric Diggory.

\- Il a mis son nom dans la coupe, lui, non ?

\- Oui. Il ferait un bon champion.

\- Mais tu préférerais que ce soit toi, supposa le jeune homme.

\- Evidemment.

Ron, Hermione et Potter arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent Megan. Peu désireux de devoir leur parler, Kevan retourna à la table des Serdaigle après avoir effleuré la main de sa petite amie. Presqu'aussitôt après, les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent, Krum et Karkaroff en tête. Pendant que Megan se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées, la Coupe de Feu avait été déplacée, et se trouvait maintenant sur la table des professeurs, devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore. Fred et George – rasés de près – les rejoignirent à table. Ils semblaient avoir pris leur déconvenue avec bonne humeur **e** t Fred se félicitait de ne pas avoir laissé Megan tenter sa chance.

\- Tu imagines ta jolie tête avec cette barbe ? Renchérit George.

Megan secoua la tête, insensible au compliment.

– J'espère que ça va être Angelina, reprit Fred.

– Moi aussi, dit Hermione, le souffle court. On va bientôt savoir, maintenant.

Le festin parut plus long que d'habitude. Megan n'accorda pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux plats raffinés qui s'offraient à elle, trop obnubilée par la perspective de connaître enfin le nom des trois champions. Comme tous les autres élèves – à en juger par la façon dont ils tendaient le cou, s'agitaient avec impatience sur leurs chaises, ou se levaient par instants pour voir si Dumbledore avait fini de manger –, Megan n'avait qu'une hâte: que les assiettes se vident et qu'on annonce enfin les noms des champions.

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Bagman, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Crouch paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

– Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine – il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs – où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente... Quelques élèves jetaient des coups d'œil à leur montre...

– Maintenant, murmura Megan.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

– Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

– Pas de surprise ! s'écria Ron tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentissait dans la salle.

Megan, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, regarda Viktor Krum se lever de la table des Serpentard et se diriger vers Dumbledore de sa démarche gauche. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

– Bravo, Viktor ! lança Karkaroff d'une voix si tonitruante que chacun put l'entendre distinctement malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

– Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

– C'est elle, Ron ! s'exclama Potter, alors que la jeune fille qui ressemblait à une Vélane se levait avec grâce, rejetait en arrière son voile de cheveux blond argenté et s'avançait d'une démarche élégante entre les tables des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

– Oh, regarde, il y en a qui sont déçus, dit Hermione dans le vacarme des acclamations, en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Déçus » était un euphémisme : deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, sanglotant la tête dans leurs bras.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour dans la pièce voisine, le silence régna à nouveau mais, cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain champion désigné serait celui de Poudlard... Megan tremblait presque.

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau de parchemin.

– Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cedric Diggory !

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine furent assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Megan avait la gorge et l'estomac noués, la bouche sèche, les yeux brûlants. Elle n'avait pas été choisie. La Coupe avait reçu son nom, elle était l'élève la plus puissante de cette école, la plus douée pour le combat, la plus apte à affronter le danger, et c'était Cedric qui avait été choisi, et pas elle.

Les applaudissements en l'honneur du champion de Poudlardse prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

– Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. Cette fois, l'espoir rejaillit en Megan. La Coupe avait finalement fait le bon choix ! Elle allait représenter Poudlard, affronter les épreuves du Tournoi !

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

– Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17: Les quatre champions

**17**

 **LES QUATRE CHAMPIONS**

Megan n'était jamais tombée du haut d'un escalier, mais en cet instant précis, elle était certaine de la sensation que l'on devait ressentir. La déception qu'elle ressentait lui infligeait une douleur physique, et la colère lui vibrait dans la tête.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Potter, qui restait immobile, l'air bête.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre applaudissement. Une sorte de bourdonnement, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles en colère, montait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle. Certains s'étaient levés pour mieux voir Harry figé sur sa chaise.

A la Grande Table, le professeur McGonagall se dressa d'un bond et se précipita pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Potter se tourna vers Megan, Ron et Hermione. Comment était-ce possible ? hurlait Megan dans sa tête. Pourquoi Potter ? Comment la Coupe avait-elle pu le choisir lui ? Ce petit idiot qui savait à peine lancer un sort sans s'arracher un bras !

– Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, dit-il avec un air de totale incompréhension. Je n'ai rien fait, vous le savez bien.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'était pas capable de lancer l'Imperium, ni n'importe quel autre sort utile, ou de fabriquer une potion correcte !

A la Grande Table, le professeur Dumbledore adressa un signe de tête approbateur au professeur McGonagall.

– Harry Potter ! répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !

– Vas-y, murmura Hermione en le poussant avec douceur.

Potter se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha légèrement. Megan serra les dents. Il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Megan aurait aimé lui lancer un sort, voire le tuer sur le coup.

– Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, dit Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire.

Tout le monde regarda Potter longer la table et se rendre dans la pièce voisine. Dès qu'il eut disparu, le bourdonnement des conversations reprit de plus belle. La Coupe de Feu avait choisi quatre champions, dont un jeune incompétent.

Ludo Bagman se pencha vers Mr Crouch, murmura quelque chose sur un ton précipité, puis se rendit à son tour dans la pièce voisine. A la lueur des chandelles, Megan s'aperçut qu'un large sourire ravi s'étalait sur son visage. Quel crétin.

Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit petit à petit.

\- Maintenant que les champions ont été désignés, dit-il d'une voix forte, comme si le déroulement de la sélection avait suivi un cours parfaitement normal, il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos lits. Bonne soirée !

Un brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle tandis que les élèves rejoignaient leurs dortoirs. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall et Snape se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la salle où patientaient les « quatre champions » tandis que les autres professeurs chassaient les élèves de la salle. Mais à en juger par leurs regards, ils étaient aussi abasourdis que les élèves.

Ron et Hermione ne parlaient pas, regardant devant eux en silence, les yeux écarquillés. Megan n'entendait pas les cris et l'engouement ou les protestations des autres élèves autour d'elle. Elle se laissait balloter dans l'escalier vers la salle commune. Il lui paraissait tellement abasourdissant qu'elle n'ait pas été choisie. Comment Potter pouvait-il mieux réussir qu'elle ? Cedric, c'était une chose : il était en septième année, doué, intelligent… mais Potter ! Il devait y avoir une explication logique, il le fallait.

Avançant plus lentement que les autres, Megan, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent parmi les derniers dans la salle commune. A leur grand ahurissement, tous les élèves de Gryffondor arboraient une mine réjouie, ils descendaient de leurs dortoirs Bièraubeurres, jus de citrouille, friandises, gâteaux… Lee Jordan avait déniché quelque part une bannière de Gryffondor qu'il étendit sur un mur de la salle, les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde semblait ravi de la tournure des événements.

Une femme maigre à l'air revêche apparut alors dans un des cadres de la salle. Megan reconnut Violette, une amie de la Grosse Dame.

\- Ecoutez ! s'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves. Dumbledore a accepté que Harry Potter participe au Tournoi ! Il y a aura quatre champions, cette année.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans la salle commune, comme si Gryffondor venant de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

\- Je vais me coucher, grogna Ron sans accorder un regard aux deux filles.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta sombrement Megan en prenant la direction de l'escalier.

\- On n'attend pas le retour de Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Sans moi.

Tandis que Megan gravissait les marches menant à son dortoir, elle entendit le son des pas précipités de Hermione derrière elle : son amie ne semblait pas vouloir attendre Potter seule.

Le dortoir était vide lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, leurs camarades de chambre étant toujours en bas avec les autres.

\- Tout le monde croit qu'il a réussi à mettre son nom dans la Coupe, commenta Hermione, angoissée, en mettant son pyjama.

\- Pas toi ? s'enquit Megan.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, Dumbledore l'avait interdit… et c'est tellement dangereux… Il pourrait se faire tuer…

Ce qui, très honnêtement, réjouirait Megan.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin son lit, la jeune fille était tourmentée. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans revivre inlassablement cette abominable scène, sans entendre la voix de Dumbledore appeler Potter. C'était tellement injuste.

Le sommeil de Megan en fut atteint. Elle se vit, impuissante, assister à la victoire de Potter qui brandissait le trophée en la frappant à la tête, elle vit Kevan, Cedric et Dumbledore la regarder d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que Penelope Deauclaire pleurait à leurs pieds et que Percy – qui arborait la moustache de Mr Crouch – lui hurlait dessus.

A son réveil, Megan sentit comme une main invisible étreindre son cœur, la faisant suffoquer. Comment la situation avait-elle pu ainsi dégénérer ? Comment était-il possible que tout déraille sans arrêt depuis quatre ans ?

Sans réfléchir, Megan se leva et s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

 _Sirius,_

 _Tu voulais savoir ce qui se passe de bizarre ? Rien à voir avec Voldemort, mais Potter a été choisi comme deuxième champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Oui, deuxième champion oui, Potter. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous._

 _Soit dit en passant, Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, est à Poudlard. Tu en sais peut-être plus que moi sur lui, qui est-ce vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'il a un lien avec les Mangemorts, Fol Œil le regarde assez mal._

 _Megan_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione était réveillée, désormais.

\- J'écris à un ami, répondit Megan d'un ton naturel. On va déjeuner ?

La salle commune était presque vide, la bannière de Lee n'était plus étendue sur le mur, et il n'y avait plus trace du festin qui y avait eu lieu la veille : les elfes de maison avaient bien fait leur travail. Mais la Grande Salle, elle, était débordante d'élèves enjoués qui commentaient avec enthousiasme les événements de la veille.

A la table de Gryffondor, Ron prenait son petit déjeuner avec Longbottom, qui lui racontait qu'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver aucune de ses paires de chaussettes.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Harry ? s'étonna Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Longbottom, en face de Megan.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Ron sans la regarder.

Megan échangea un regard avec Hermione : de toute évidence, Ron était furieux, et ne semblait pas disposé à parler. Mais ce n'était pas Megan qui allait prier le garçon de se remettre de ce qui s'était passé. Elle préféra plutôt laisser Hermione se disputer avec lui, et se retourna vers les jumeaux Weasley, assis un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De Bagman ? On l'a croisé dans un couloir, toute à l'heure, répondit George. Mais il devait a priori voir urgemment Dumbledore.

\- Il vous évite, en déduisit froidement Megan. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir se défiler indéfiniment. Je vais essayer de lui « parler ».

Fred eut un sourire amusé.

\- Essayes de ne pas trop l'abîmer, rit-il. Poudlard a besoin de lui pour le déroulement du Tournoi.

\- Vu comme c'est parti…, marmonna Megan.

Hermione la tira alors par le bras. Elle tenait une pile de toasts enveloppés dans une serviette de table. Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Viens, on va aller chercher Harry.

\- Non, merci, répondit la jeune fille qui préférait mille fois dire du mal de Bagman avec les jumeaux que supporter la présence de Potter.

\- Il ne va sûrement pas vouloir prendre son petit-déjeuner ici, surtout à cause de Ron… Je voudrais le voir pour discuter.

\- Pas moi, répliqua Megan.

\- Si, je veux que tu viennes ! insista Hermione.

\- Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule avec lui ou quoi ?

Elle eut la surprise de voir une lueur d'hésitation passer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Aller, et il nous racontera ce qui s'est passé hier dans la salle…, la pria la jeune fille.

Megan poussa un profond soupir exaspéré. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ce que Potter avait à dire au sujet de sa sélection comme _quatrième_ champion du Tournoi des _trois_ sorciers.

\- On se voit plus tard, soupira-t-elle en pressant la main de George qui était à sa portée. A toute à l'heure.

Avec mauvaise grâce, elle suivit Hermione vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au moment où elles arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celui-ci s'ouvrit et elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Potter.

\- Salut, dit Hermione. On t'a apporté ça…, ajouta-t-elle en levant sa pile de toasts. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

– Bonne idée, répondit Potter, l'air reconnaissant.

Ils descendirent l'escalier, traversèrent rapidement le hall d'entrée sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle et sortirent du château en prenant la direction du lac. Le vaisseau de Durmstrang, amarré à la rive, projetait son ombre noire à la surface de l'eau. C'était une matinée fraîche et ils marchèrent d'un pas vif en mâchonnant leurs toasts, tandis que Potter se lançait dans un récit des événements de la veille :

Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle, les autres croyaient que je venais leur donner des instructions. Moi, évidemment, je savais pas quoi leur dire… Et puis Bagman est arrivé – il avait l'air ravi – et il leur a expliqué. Cette fille française, Fleur Delacour, s'est énervée, et puis Madame Maxime et Karkaroff se sont énervés aussi, et Snape s'est mis à m'accuser d'avoir violé le règlement… Mais je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, ni demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire à ma place –

Megan sourcilla, elle n'aurait pas été la seule à avoir cette idée ?

\- Dumbledore m'a cru, McGonagall et Maugrey aussi, poursuivait Potter. Et Mr Crouch a dit que j'étais obligé de participer au tournoi, que c'étaient les règles.

Hermione eut l'air aussitôt très inquiète.

\- Mais Maugrey a considéré que quelqu'un avait dû me piéger. Il a dit que la personne qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe devait être très puissant pour pouvoir l'embrouiller, et que ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu faire ça… Et quand ils ont eu fini de se disputer pour déterminer si oui ou non c'était un scandale, Mr Crouch nous a donné les instructions pour la première tâche : on a pas le droit de savoir ce que c'est, on ne peut pas demander de l'aide aux autres, et on n'aura le droit qu'à notre baguette magique. Et… Cedric ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe ni cherché à ce que ça arrive… Pourtant, je vous assure…

Megan était pensive. Ainsi Potter disait n'y être pour rien dans sa sélection. S'il avait été capable de contourner l'interdiction, il s'en serait probablement vanté, au moins auprès de ses amis. Cette nouvelle apaisa quelque peu sa frustration : Potter n'avait pas su se montrer plus doué qu'elle. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était champion et pas elle, mais elle le vivait quelque peu mieux. Restait tout simplement à comprendre qui l'avait inscrit, comment, et pourquoi.

– Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas déposé ton nom toi-même, affirmaHermione. Il fallait voir ta tête quand Dumbledore a prononcé ton nom ! Mais la question est de savoir qui l'a déposé à ta place. Maugrey a raison, Harry... Je ne crois pas qu'un élève en ait été capable... Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu tromper la vigilance de la Coupe de Feu, ni franchir la...

– Est-ce que vous avez vu Ron ? l'interrompit Potter tandis que Megan se réjouissait en son for intérieur d'avoir, elle, pu tromper la vigilance de la Coupe.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et hésita.

– Heu... oui... il est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, répondit-elle.

– Il croit toujours que c'est moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe ?

– Non... je ne pense pas... il ne le croit pas vraiment, dit Hermione d'un air gêné.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pas vraiment ?

– Sérieusement, Potter, c'est pourtant évident ! s'exclama Megan, exaspérée. Il est jaloux !

– Jaloux ? répéta Potter, l'air incrédule. Jaloux de quoi ? Il a envie de se ridiculiser à ma place devant toute l'école ?

– Ouvres les yeux, reprit Megan d'un ton impatient, c'est toujours toi qui attires l'attention, ça a bien dû traverser ton esprit étroit un jour, non ?

\- On sait bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, précisa précipitamment Hermione en voyant Potter ouvrir la bouche d'un air furieux. On sait que tu n'y es pour rien, mais enfin...

\- Ron doit déjà subir la concurrence de ses frères à la maison, continua Megan, profondément agacée, et, ici, il reste toujours dans l'ombre parce que c'est toi, son meilleur ami, qui es célèbre et qui attires tous les regards ! D'habitude, il le supporte sans rien dire, mais là, c'était une fois de trop.

– C'est parfait, répliqua Potter d'un ton amer. Vraiment parfait. Vous pourrez lui dire de ma part que je suis prêt à échanger ma place avec lui quand il voudra. Dîtes-lui que j'en serais ravi... Il verra si c'est tellement agréable... les gens qui ouvrent des yeux ronds en regardant mon front partout où je vais...

– On ne va rien lui dire ! Assura Megan. Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

\- C'est la seule façon de régler la question, acquiesça Hermione.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après pour essayer de le faire grandir ! s'exclama Potter d'une voix si forte que plusieurs hiboux perchés dans un arbre proche s'envolèrent dans un mouvement de panique. Peut-être sera-t-il enfin convaincu que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir le jour où je me serai rompu le cou ou que...

– Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione à voix basse. Pas drôle du tout.

Elle avait l'air inquiet. Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Harry, j'ai pensé à quelque chose..., reprit Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Dès qu'on sera rentrés au château ?

– Ouais, donner à Ron un bon coup de pied dans le...

– Ecrire à Sirius, le coupa Hermione. Tu dois absolument lui dire ce qui est arrivé. Il t'a demandé de le tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard... Comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Megan constata avec intérêt que Hermione avait eu la même idée que lui – bien qu'un peu plus tardivement. Elle ne crut cependant pas utile de leur dire qu'elle en avait déjà informé l'évadé : elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle correspondait avec lui depuis l'été.

\- J'ai un parchemin et une plume..., poursuivit Hermione.

– Laisse tomber, la coupa Potter en jetant un regard autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre – mais le parc était désert. Il est revenu ici parce que ma cicatrice me faisait un peu mal. Si jamais je lui dis que quelqu'un m'a inscrit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il va sans doute se précipiter au château...

\- Trop tard, pensa Megan.

– C'est justement ce genre de choses qu'il veut savoir, répliqua Hermione d'un ton grave. De toute façon, il l'apprendra forcément...

– Comment ?

– C'est pas le genre de nouvelle qui va rester secrète, lui fit remarquer Megan, toujours agacée. Ce tournoi est un événement attendu et toi, tu es déjà célèbre. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait pas un article sur ta participation dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_... On parle déjà de toi dans la moitié des livres consacrés à Voldemort...

 _-_ Et Sirius préférerait l'apprendre par toi, j'en suis sûre, ajouta Hermione, qui avait grimacé à l'énonciation du nom redouté.

– D'accord, d'accord, je vais lui écrire, soupira Potter, en jetant dans le lac son dernier morceau de toast.

Il flotta un instant à la surface puis un grand tentacule émergea et l'emporta au fond de l'eau. Megan, Hermione et Potter retournèrent au château.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre comme hibou ? demanda Potter tandis qu'ils montaient les marches. Il m'a dit de ne plus utiliser Hedwige.

– Demande à Ron si tu peux lui emprunter...

– Je ne demanderai rien du tout à Ron, dit sèchement le garçon.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Hermione et Potter semblant s'attendre à ce que Megan propose de prêter Eleyna.

\- Ma chouette doit déjà porter une lettre, lança la jeune fille d'un ton sec, n'ayant de toute façon pas l'intention de confier son précieux animal au garçon.

– Bon, eh bien prends un hibou de l'école,proposa Hermione. Tout le monde peut en utiliser un.

Ils montèrent à la volière. Hermione donna à Potter un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre puis ils contournèrent les rangées de perchoirs sur lesquels somnolaient chouettes et hiboux, et Potter alla s'asseoir contre un mur pour écrire sa lettre tandis que Megan confiait la sienne à Eleyna.

– Fini, dit Potter après quelques minutes.

Il se releva et épousseta les brins de paille qui s'étaient accrochés à sa robe de sorcier. Hedwige vola alors vers lui et se posa sur son épaule, une patte tendue.

– Je ne peux pas t'envoyer là-bas, lui dit Potter en allant voir les hiboux de l'école. Je dois utiliser un de ceux-là...

Hedwige lança un ululement sonore et s'envola brusquement. Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pendant tout le temps qu'il mit à attacher sa lettre à la patte d'une grande chouette effraie. Lorsque la chouette se fut envolée, Potter tendit la main pour caresser Hedwige mais elle lança de furieux claquements de bec et alla se percher hors d'atteinte, sur un madrier de la charpente.

– D'abord Ron, maintenant toi, lança le garçon avec colère, comme si s'énerver après une chouette allait arranger sa situation. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que ce n'est pas ma faute ?

Après avoir envoyé la chouette, Potter demanda à parler seul à seule un instant avec Megan. Hermione quitta la volière, aussi surprise que son amie qui regarda le garçon avec méfiance.

\- Je me demandais..., commença-t-il. Pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, c'est Ron ton meilleur ami, pas moi. Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui, à raconter des horreurs à mon sujet ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas assez brillant pour avoir mis toi-même ton nom dans la coupe, répondit Megan d'une voix égale. Ron est jaloux et un peu buté, mais il finira par s'en rendre compte aussi. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour prendre ton parti. Ta réaction est aussi stupide que la sienne. Si tu faisais un pas vers lui pour en discuter, tu vaudrais mieux que lui. Mais c'est pas le cas.


	18. Chapter 18: A bas Potter

**18**

 **A BAS POTTER**

Megan constata avec une certaine satisfaction que toute l'école n'acclamait pas Potter en sa nouvelle qualité de champion de Poudlard. Dès la reprise des cours, le lundi, il eut à affronter la réaction de tous les élèves : les Gryffondor lui témoignaient la plus grande admiration et l'acclamaient avec enthousiasme, mais ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres maisons.

Les Poufsouffle, qui étaient d'ordinaire en excellents termes avec les Gryffondor, manifestaient à présent la plus grande froideur à leur égard. Le cours de botanique suffit à en apporter la preuve. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, à leurs yeux, Potter avait volé la gloire de leur propre champion. Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le fait que les Poufsouffle s'étaient peu souvent couverts de gloire et que Cedric était l'un des rares qui leur eût apporté un certain prestige en battant un jour l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchey, avec qui Potter s'entendait très bien d'habitude, refusèrent de lui parler, alors qu'ils rempotaient des Bulbes sauteurs à la même table – ce qui ne les empêcha pas d'éclater de rire lorsque l'un des Bulbes sauteurs s'échappa de la main de Potter et lui bondit à la figure. Ron, lui aussi, refusait de parler à Potter. Megan et Hermione, assises entre eux deux, se forçaient à faire la conversation et tous deux leur répondaient comme si de rien n'était mais en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Même le professeur Sprout se montrait distante avec lui — rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'elle était la directrice des Poufsouffle. Megan tira de ce comportement une certaine satisfaction : elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dans la bouche ce goût amer laissé par la sélection de Potter.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques apporta son lot de réjouissances lui aussi puisqu'il était commun avec les Serpentard : ce serait la première fois que Potter se retrouverait en leur présence depuis qu'il était devenu champion.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Draco arborait son habituel sourire narquois lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid.

– Regardez, c'est le champion, lança-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle dès qu'il fut suffisamment près de Potter et des autres pour être sûr d'être entendu. Vous avez vos carnets d'autographes ? Il vaut mieux lui demander sa signature maintenant, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore là très longtemps... La moitié des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sont morts pendant les épreuves... Combien de temps croyez-vous que Potter va tenir ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne dépassera pas les dix premières minutes de la première tâche.

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire servile, mais Draco dut s'arrêter là, car Hagrid venait de sortir de sa cabane par la porte de derrière, tenant dans ses bras une pile de boîtes qui oscillait dangereusement. Chacune d'elles abritait un très grand Scroutt à pétard. Sous le regard horrifié de ses élèves, Hagrid expliqua que les malheureuses créatures ne se dépensaient pas assez et que leur excès d'énergie inemployée les avait conduites à s'entre-tuer. La solution, c'était que chaque élève promène un Scroutt au bout d'une laisse pour lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. Draco cessa alors complètement de s'intéresser à Potter.

– Emmener promener une de ces choses ? lança-t-il d'un air dégoûté en regardant une des boîtes. Et où est-ce qu'on est censé attacher la laisse ? Autour du dard, du pétard ou de la ventouse ?

Megan trouva sa remarque aussi drôle que justifiée.

– Au milieu, répondit Hagrid qui fit une démonstration. Heu... vous feriez peut-être bien de mettre vos gants en peau de dragon, c'est plus sûr. Harry, viens m'aider à attacher celui-là...

Megan et les autres élèves regardèrent Hagrid faire, puis elle s'attela à la désagréable tâche de ficeler elle-même son propre Scroutt, qui mesurait près d'un mètre de longueur et était passé de mou et incolore à recouvert d'une carapace grise, aussi épaisse qu'une armure. A peine se fut-elle redressée que la créature se mit à avancer, tirant sur son bras avec une force surprenante, l'entraînant contre sa volonté. Autour d'elle, tous les élèves semblaient avoir les même difficultés à retenir leur compagnon d'infortune. De temps en temps, avec une détonation surprenante, l'un des Scroutts à pétard explosait et faisait un bond de plusieurs mètres en avant, traînant à plat ventre au bout de sa laisse l'élève qui essayait vainement de le retenir. Dans ces moments-là, Megan avait envie de se dresser avec Draco contre ces cours : elle avait beau être douée en magie, elle n'avait vraiment pas d'affinités ou de capacités particulières avec les créatures magiques.

A la fin du cours, Megan avait les membres endoloris et les pans de sa robe étaient élimés à force d'avoir été traînée dans l'herbe à travers tout l'espace qui s'étalait devant la cabane de Hagrid. D'une terrible humeur, elle n'attendit ni Ron, ni Hermione et Potter pour remonter vers le château. Les Serpentard marchaient devant elle, pestant après Hagrid et ses cours inutiles et dangereux, après les Gryffondor et après Potter.

Draco semblait trouver beaucoup de réconfort dans l'idée que Potter serait probablement tué au cours du Tournoi. Megan comprenait le garçon : lui qui avait toujours été jaloux du succès de Potter, sa sélection pour le célèbre Tournoi n'était qu'une nouvelle raison de le détester.

\- Diggory n'est qu'un crétin de Poufsouffle, mais au moins lui n'a pas triché pour participer au Tournoi, assénait Draco. Potter n'est pas un champion de Poudlard, ce n'est qu'un écornifleur.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Megan n'avait pas envie de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, là où tous ses camarades acclameraient Potter dès son arrivée. Elle n'avait même pas faim, et quand bien même, elle préférerait aller chercher à manger à la cuisine plutôt que se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Evitant consciencieusement le hall d'entrée, elle préféra gravir les escaliers et errer dans l'école en broyant du noir, fusillant du regard quiconque la croiserait. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait été capable d'utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium en quatrième année, ni n'aurait osé y avoir recours pour s'inscrire au Tournoi. Elle méritait cette place, elle aurait dû être choisie à la place de Cedric, et Potter n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir participer.

Elle pensa aux deux autres champions, à Fleur Delacour et à Viktor Krum. La française lui avait laissé une désagréable impression à son arrivée à Poudlard, se moquant ouvertement de l'école et de l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé, mais si la Coupe de Feu l'avait choisie elle, c'est qu'elle devait être douée, et elle aurait sûrement d'intéressantes choses à apprendre à Megan. Quant à Krum, elle avait été surprise par sa nomination, contrairement à Ron. En effet, être un bon joueur de Quidditch ne garantissait aucunement un grand talent en matière de magie – Potter en était un excellent exemple. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être quelqu'un de très instruit, elle l'imaginait mal passer plusieurs heures dans une bibliothèque. Ces élèves étrangers étaient surprenants, intéressants. Cedric était intéressant, lui aussi, un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus exemplaire. Mais pourquoi Potter ?

Lorsque Megan leva les yeux, se tirant enfin de ses sombres pensées, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses pas l'avaient menée dans une aile du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait aucun portrait ou armure dans le couloir austère. Dans la faible luminosité que projetait une unique fenêtre creusée dans la pierre, la jeune fille distingua une porte. D'un coup d'œil au-dehors, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite tour, au sud du château, dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Cette partie de l'école était très peu fréquentée par les élèves, et Megan avait l'intime conviction que ceux-ci n'étaient pas supposés se trouver à cet endroit précis.

Bien trop curieuse pour jamais envisager de faire demi-tour, Megan n'hésita pas un instant avant de pousser la porte. Elle découvrit une pièce étroite, circulaire, baignée de lumière, dans laquelle se dressait un fin autel de pierre, sur lequel trônaient un livre et une plume trempée dans un pot à encre vide. Un peu plus loin, dans un coin plus obscur de la salle, une vieille chaise au cuir fatigué faisait face à l'autel.

Megan s'approcha, sans se rendre compte que la porte s'était silencieusement refermée derrière elle. Le livre posé sur l'autel était sûrement l'ouvrage le plus ancien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir, il semblait aussi ancien que le château lui-même, comme s'il datait de l'époque des fondateurs. Sa couverture, qui de toute évidence était faite de peau de dragon, tombait en miettes par endroits. Mais ce qui attira notamment l'attention de Megan, c'étaient les mots figurant sur les pages jaunies : il ne s'agissait que de noms, écrits les uns après les autres, dans une encre argentée étonnamment aussi scintillante que si les mots venaient d'être inscrits : Magsy Waffling, Harpy Burke, Manny Fawley, Sirine Shafiq, Maddison Fauconnette, Viktor Egg, Maria Baddock, Adrian Chorley… Megan ne connaissait pas ces noms, seuls certains patronymes lui rappelaient quelques personnalités du monde magique, mais il ne devait s'agir ici que de leurs descendants… ou de leurs ancêtres.

A côté du livre, dans un petit pot à encre en argent, vide de toute encre cependant, se trouvait une longue plume aux couleurs délavées. Megan ignorait depuis combien de temps les deux objets étaient là, ou quelle était leur utilité. Elle n'osa pas les toucher, non pas par peur, mais par respect. Le vieux livre et la majestueuse plume dégageaient une aura d'importance, de mystère, comme si Megan était privilégiée de se trouver dans cette pièce, et ne devait pas briser l'équilibre qui y régnait.

Ne voulant pas quitter cette pièce à la fois étrange et apaisante, Megan alla prendre place dans la vieille chaise, et se contenta de regarder l'autel, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe. En observant la plume, celle-ci lui fit à penser à celle d'un Augurey, malgré son apparente ancienneté qui la rendait plus difficile à reconnaître. Egalement connu sous le nom de phénix irlandais, l'Augurey était une créature magique à la sinistre réputation. D'une couleur vert très froncé, presque noir, c'était un oiseau maigre, d'apparence lugubre, semblable à un petit vautour sous-alimenté. Très timide, il nichait souvent dans les buissons épineux, s'y nourrissant de gros insectes et de fées, et ne volait que sous pluie battante. Son cri fut jadis considéré comme un présage de mort, provoquant parfois la crise cardiaque d'un sorcier qui, passant près d'un nid, entendait sa triste lamentation. Puis il fut révélé que l'Augurey chantait simplement à l'approche de la pluie, faisant de lui un animal très prisé par les météorologistes amateurs, bien que beaucoup soient rebutés par ses continuels gémissements pendant les mois d'hiver. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Megan chez cet animal, c'était les propriétés de ses plumes : elles repoussaient l'encre. Ce fait rendait donc assez peu probable la possibilité que la plume posée dans l'encrier soit celle d'un Augurey.

Le temps semblait ne pas s'écouler dans la petite tour. Megan n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'était écoulé des heures ou des minutes lorsque la plume jaillit soudain de son encrier, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Guidée par une magie dont personne ne semblait être l'auteur, la plume flotta jusqu'au livre et se mit à écrire en bas de la page. Megan, surprise, se leva pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune encre dans le pot, un liquide argenté s'écoulait de la plume, laissant cette encre brillante sur le vieux papier. En s'approchant, Megan put lire un nouveau nom sur la page : Gorg Tutley.

Dès qu'elle eut rédigé le nom, la plume retourna dans son encrier et retrouva son immobilité. Megan recula pour observer l'ensemble de l'autel, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu pousser la plume à agir, ce qui la contrôlait, ou qui étaient tous ces noms. Sa curiosité plus que jamais piquée, elle retourna s'asseoir sur la vieille chaise, sans se soucier de son cours de divination qui qui avait déjà commencé dans une autre tour.

Il s'écoula encore un long moment sans que la plume ne bouge. Le regard de Megan passait de l'objet au livre, puis inspectait la salle pour tenter de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de cet étrange comportement. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce, et aucun des sortilèges de révélation qu'elle put lancer ne l'aida à résoudre ce mystère.

Les barreaux de bois de la chaise lui meurtrissaient le dos et ses yeux commençaient à la brûler. Mais la plume ne bougeait plus. Finalement trop curieuse pour être raisonnable, Megan se leva une nouvelle fois, se dirigea vers le livre et, précautionneusement, en tourna les pages fragiles.

Malgré la tiédeur de la pièce, les feuilles étaient étonnamment chaudes, mais aussi très fines. A chaque mouvement, la jeune fille pourrait les déchirer. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle parcouru du regard des pages au hasard, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom accroche son regard : Meganna Buckley.

Son propre nom figurait dans le livre, dans la même encre scintillante que les autres, entre celui de Gabriel Truman et celui de son vieil ami, Oliver Wood. Ahurie, elle prêta une plus grande attention aux noms qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle retrouva très rapidement énormément de patronymes familiers : tous les Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Penelope Deauclaire… et plus elle allait vers les premières pages du livre, plus les noms étaient familiers. Elle retrouva ceux de Potter, d'Hermione, de Kevan, des jumelles Patil, de Draco… tous élèves de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait avaient leur nom inscrit dans le vénérable ouvrage. Y compris des sorciers qui avaient depuis longtemps terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard : Molly, Arthur, Sirius, James et Lily Potter, Snape, ainsi que ses parents, ou Lucius Malfoy. Et encore un peu plus loin figuraient les noms de Fudge, McGonagall ou de Dumbledore, mais aussi celui de Tom Jedusor.

Ahurie, elle comprenait petit à petit que tous les élèves ayant un jour été admis à Poudlard avaient vu leur nom inscrit dans le livre, qui datait de toute évidence de l'époque des fondateurs. Les noms étaient listés selon une certaine chronologie, cependant ce ne pouvait pas être selon la date de naissance : Megan était née bien après Oliver Wood.

Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, la plume jaillit de nouveau de son encrier. Megan retira sa main juste à temps : le livre se referma brusquement, laissant échapper un fin nuage de poussière. Surprise, Megan recula d'un pas. La plume se mit à voleter au-dessus du grimoire, comme si elle essayait de l'amener à se rouvrir, mais celui-ci demeura obstinément fermé. Comment était-il possible que le livre refuse que soit inscrit le nom d'un jeune sorcier ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas inscrits à leur naissance, quand l'étaient-ils ?

Un tapotement contre une vitre la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et trouva Eleyna perchée devant une des fenêtres de la tour. Aussitôt distraite, elle alla faire entrer sa chouette et déplia la lettre qu'elle portait.

 _Megan,_

 _Je conçois que Harry ne soit pas ton ami, mais je te prierais de rester correcte quand tu parles de lui. Je suis son parrain, et moi, je l'apprécie._

 _Alors comme ça Fol Œil vous lance des sortilèges impardonnables ? C'est un peu osé, mais c'est une bonne idée – s'il ne s'agit que de l'Imperium, bien sûr, mais Fol Œil est quelqu'un d'intègre. Je pense que vous en allez en apprendre beaucoup cette année, grâce à lui, c'est une excellente chose. Comment t'en sors-tu, dans ces cours ? Et Harry ? Sois objective, s'il te plaît._

 _Personne ne sait ce que Tu-Sais-Qui peut bien préparer. Il faut toujours s'attendre à tout. Etre prêt à tout affronter. Si tu ressens le besoin de parler à Dumbledore, ou si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à aller le voir, peu importe qu'il soit occupé à préparer le Tournoi, il sera toujours à ton écoute. Ce qui est important pour lui, c'est la sécurité de ses élèves, peu importe le sujet. Fais-lui confiance, c'est un grand sorcier, et il vous protégera de Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _Tu dis que Harry a été choisi pour le Tournoi… comme deuxième champion de Poudlard… Dis m'en plus ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi trouves-tu cela aussi bizarre ?_

 _Le Tournoi est très dangereux, il y a eu des morts dans le passé, je me demande bien pourquoi Harry a voulu y participer, c'est réellement irresponsable, surtout en ce moment ! Vous avez d'autres choses dont vous préoccuper qu'un concours de magie !_

 _« S'il faut se battre pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir, je me battrais ». D'accord, et si Voldemort revient ? Tu as dit toi-même que tes parents avaient choisi de se détourner de lui, et ce avant sa chute. Tu es du même avis qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Encore une chose, Igor Karkaroff EST un Mangemort. Du moins était : après que Fol Œil ait passé six mois à le pourchasser pour enfin l'arrêter, il a passé un marché avec Barty Crouch pour être libéré d'Azkaban, en livrant des noms d'autres partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu m'étonnes que Fol Œil le regarde mal ! Tiens-toi loin de cet homme, un Mangemort ne cesse jamais d'être un Mangemort, une fois que les ténèbres ont pourri ton esprit, tu ne peux plus faire de retour en arrière. J'imagine que Fol Œil ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle, et Dumbledore l'aura sûrement à l'œil lui aussi. Tâches de ne pas te retrouver seule avec lui, ou de ne pas te le mettre à dos. Et veilles, s'il te plaît, à ce que Harry reste lui aussi loin de lui._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Sirius_

Comme chaque fois, la lettre de Black laissa Megan dans un état de profonde incertitude. Abandonnant le mystère du livre et de la plume, elle fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et, Eleyna perchée sur son épaule, quitta la petite tour. Malgré quelques difficultés à se réorienter dans le château, elle se retrouva bientôt dans une zone plus familière. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor, ayant manqué l'entièreté de son cours de Divination, elle trouva sur son chemin quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir dans l'immédiat : le pas bondissant, le sourire large et la bedaine épaisse, Ludo Bagman passait à quelques pas d'elle. Sans hésiter, elle accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour, Mr Bagman ! lança-t-elle aussi poliment qu'elle put malgré son antipathie à son égard.

\- Miss, sourit l'homme, surpris.

\- Miss Buckley, précisa Megan. On s'est vus le soir de la Coupe du Monde, je suis une amie des Weasley.

Le sourire de Bagman tressaillit mais il tâcha de demeurer impassible.

\- Oh, je me souviens ! Vous étiez en vacances avec Arthur ! Le match vous a plu ? Belle victoire des Irlandais, hein ?

\- Une victoire aussi belle qu'inattendue, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu deviner que ce serait l'attrapeur Bulgare qui attraperait le vif d'or, mais que ce serait l'équipe irlandaise qui remporterait le match ? Je veux dire, à part Fred et George Weasley.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Bagman glissa sur son visage.

\- Oui, en effet, inattendu, marmonna-t-il.

Il tenta de contourner Megan, mais celle-ci fit un pas sur le côté, les yeux froids et le visage fermé.

\- Tellement inattendu qu'on pourrait croire que ça vous a poussé à confondre de l'or de farfadet avec de véritables pièces, poursuivit-elle d'un ton implacable. Mais moi, je n'y crois pas, après avoir reçu deux lettres sans réagir, une simple erreur doit être écartée, c'est donc de la mauvaise foi et une véritable fraude.

\- Je ne pense pas, Miss, que vous sachiez –

\- De quoi je parle ? l'interrompit sèchement Megan. Ou à qui je parle ? Parce que je sais parfaitement les deux, Bagman, et je sais aussi très bien me servir de certains sorts dont vous ne voudriez même pas entendre parler, alors croyez-moi il serait préférable pour vous que les jumeaux Weasley récupèrent leur or d'ici peu, et que vous ayez l'amabilité d'y ajouter la somme que vous leur devez, espèce de gobelin !

Bagman écarquilla les yeux, choqué et surpris. Il ne souriait plus, à présent, il avait même pâli.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde, Miss Buckley, cracha-t-il. Ces histoires d'adultes ne vous concernent absolument pas et il est très mal vu de menacer et d'insulter un membre du ministère, alors estimez-vous heureuse que je n'aille pas de ce pas parler de vous à Dumbledore. Maintenant écartez-vous de mon chemin.

Les yeux de Megan devinrent aussitôt noirs.

\- Je vous ai prévenu, dit-elle en baissant la voix. Remboursez les jumeaux, ou il ne vous servira plus à rien d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de Dumbledore.

Et sur un dernier regard assassin, Megan reprit sa route.

Ron et Potter se précipitèrent sur Megan en la voyant arriver dans la salle commune, ahuris de ne pas l'avoir vue lors du cours de Divination. Esquivant leurs questions, elle monta dans son dortoir – Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas, elle devait être à la bibliothèque. Ravie de se retrouver seule, elle entreprit de répondre à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue :

 _Sirius,_

 _Je ne sais pas si Fol Œil est quelqu'un d'intègre, mais au moins ses cours sont utiles. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun mal à résister à l'Imperium, il ne m'a pas soumise une seule fois. Et Potter, lui, a réussi à combattre les effets du sort, au bout d'un certain nombre de tentatives. C'est pas trop mal. Les autres, par contre, c'est catastrophique._

 _D'ailleurs on croirait entendre Fol Œil quand tu parles : vigilance constante !_

 _Je n'irais pas voir Dumbledore, il ne pourrait pas nous aider. D'ailleurs, ce qui a l'air d'être le plus important pour lui, c'est d'avoir absolument tout et tout le monde sous contrôle. Hors de question que je l'aide à y arriver. Dumbledore est peut-être un grand sorcier, mais Voldemort est plus puissant que lui, inutile de le nier._

 _Trois champions ont été choisis pour le Tournoi : Diggory pour Poudlard, Delacour pour Beauxbâtons et Krum pour Durmstrang. Et puis ensuite le nom de Potter est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, comme si c'était normal. Ça fait QUATRE champions pour le tournoi des TROIS sorciers. Evidemment, ce n'est pas Potter qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe, tous les professeurs se sont accordés à dire qu'il n'en était pas capable. Alors ça signifie que quelqu'un l'a fait pour lui, sans le lui dire, et que cette personne espère sûrement qu'il se fasse tuer pendant l'une des épreuves. Ce qui arrivera certainement, comme tu dis, le Tournoi est très dangereux. Potter n'est qu'un petit sorcier de tout juste quatorze ans, il n'a aucune chance._

 _Si Voldemort revient, il n'y aura plus grand monde pour décider de quel côté se placer, il aura tué tout le monde avant qu'on ait eu le temps de se décider. Tu as vécu à l'époque de son apogée, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre lui. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième miracle du genre de Lily Potter bondissant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver son fils s'il revient, le match est terminé._

 _Je me doutais bien que Karkaroff était louche, mais je ne me doutais pas que Fol Œil l'avait attrapé lui-même. Mais s'il a balancé le nom d'autres Mangemorts, alors il ne doit plus pouvoir faire partie de leurs rangs, c'est un traître, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se ranger du côté des « gentils »._

 _Tu dis qu'il n'existe pas de retour en arrière, tu n'as pas écouté l'histoire de mes parents ? Tu es comme Dumbledore, trop bouché et trop aveuglé par de belles paroles, tu crois que tout est noir ou blanc ! Comment peux-tu juger ainsi les autres sans même les connaître ?_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise de prendre soin de moi, et Dumbledore a déjà réussi à me faire promettre de protéger Potter je verrais le moment venu, personne ne me donne d'ordres._

 _Megan BUCKLEY._

\- Je vais confier la lettre à un hibou de l'école, dit la jeune fille à sa chouette. Je veux que toi tu te reposes. Tu as suffisamment travaillé pour le reste de la semaine !

La semaine, cependant, ne fut pas de tout repos, mais ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Megan. Tout d'abord, elle se retrouva dès le lendemain nez à nez avec Draco. Le jeune homme sortait des cachots, des objets scintillants à la main, et Megan avait le nez dans un manuel de métamorphose lorsque tous deux se percutèrent de plein fouet, envoyant valser tout ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

\- Regardes où tu vas, sale gnome de jard –

Megan et Draco, qui avaient parlé d'une même voix, s'interrompirent net en se reconnaissant. Mal à l'aise, Megan se pencha pour ramasser son livre, et ramassa par la même occasion un des objets que tenait Draco. Il s'agissait d'un gros badge qui arborait, en lettre rouges et lumineuses, un message :

 **Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY**

 **le VRAI champion de Poudlard !**

\- Intéressant, commenta Megan en se relevant.

\- Il y a encore plus intéressant, affirma Draco, qui venait de finir de ramasser les autres badges éparpillés par terre.

Prenant garde à ne pas effleurer la main de la jeune fille, il appuya sur l'accessoire. Le message s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes :

 **A BAS POTTER**

Megan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Draco était un sorcier plutôt doué, et il savait se donner du mal quand il s'agissait de nuire à Potter.

\- Il te plaît ?

Megan ne perçut pas la nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix de son ancien ami, elle était trop occupée à admirer le badge.

\- J'adore, sourit-elle.

\- Gardes-le, alors. Tiens.

Il en fourra un second dans la main de Megan, et cette fois ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, les faisant sursauter.

\- Tu pourras en distribuer aussi, marmonna Draco, le regard fuyant, avant de poursuivre son chemin, sans un regard en arrière.

Megan serra les badges dans sa main, les deux messages scintillant à travers ses doigts, suivant des yeux le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à nouveau seule à seule à Draco, celui-ci ayant rapidement rejoint les rangs rassurants de son groupe de Serpentard qui tâchaient de rester aussi éloignés de Megan que possible.

Résignée, Megan glissa les badges dans son sac, et rangea sa brève entrevue avec Draco dans un coin de sa tête. Elle passa par la suite beaucoup de temps avec Cedric à imaginer ce que pourrait bien être la première tâche, pariant sur les atouts de chacun des champions, imaginant ce que le jeune homme pourrait faire avec la somme promise au gagnant du Tournoi. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul champion à qui Megan consacra du temps : alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Kevan à la table des Serdaigle, non loin d'un groupe de filles de Beauxbâtons, l'adolescente eut le réflexe de répondre en français à l'une d'elles lorsqu'elle lui demanda le pot de marmelade. Surprises, celles-ci s'empressèrent de demander à Megan où elle avait appris le français et cette dernière se retrouva à raconter à de parfaites inconnues ses vacances en France avec Emily et Roger (qu'elle ne mentionna pas). Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Fleur Delacour, laquelle discuta longuement avec Megan de ses origines de Vélane (comme l'avait deviné Ron) et de sa vie en France.

Fleur Delacour était un personnage intéressant. Hautaine et facilement moqueuse, rien à Poudlard ne semblait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais c'était une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle valait. Les deux élèves se trouvèrent finalement un certain nombre de points communs.

Cedric et Fleur avaient tellement plus l'étoffe d'un champion que Potter : tous deux admirés et respectés, encouragés. Viktor Krum n'était pas en reste, mais son fan-club semblait se laisser distraire par le nez droit, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris de Cedric Diggory.

Potter était loin derrière : montré du doigt, critiqué, même son meilleur ami et sa chouette ne voulaient plus lui parler. Quant à ses capacités magiques, c'était absolument désastreux. Megan eut l'occasion de constater l'étendue des dégâts lors d'un cours du professeur Flitwick sur le sortilège d'Attraction. Potter avait été si mauvais qu'il fut le seul, avec Neville, à écoper de devoirs supplémentaires.

– Ce n'est pas si difficile, Harry, le rassura Hermione à la sortie du cours de Flitwick.

Pendant toute la classe, Megan et elle avaient fait voler divers objets vers elles, comme si elles avaient été une sorte d'aimants bizarres qui attiraient irrésistiblement les chiffons à essuyer le tableau, les corbeilles à papiers et les Lunascopes.

– Tu ne t'es pas assez concentré, voilà tout.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi ! grogna sombrement Potter, tandis que Cedric passait devant eux, entouré d'un groupe de filles minaudantes qui regardèrent Potter comme s'il appartenait à une variété particulièrement répugnante de Scroutts à pétard. Mais ça ne fait rien, je me rattraperai au cours de potions, cet après-midi...

Comme si un double cours avec les Serpentard pourrait aider Potter. Les élèves de la maison étaient particulièrement mécontents de la nomination du garçon, et étaient encouragés dans cette voie par leur directeur, Snape.

Megan alla déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Finnigan et Thomas. Après le repas, tous quatre rejoignirent les cachots en discutant avec enthousiasme de la perspective du premier week-end à Pré-au-lard qui aurait bientôt lieu. Les visites au village que surplombait Poudlard était encadrées par les professeurs et les dates fixées à l'avance, et chaque annonce provoquait un certain engouement parmi les élèves : c'était l'occasion de refaire le plein de boules puantes, de frisbees à dents de serpent et de friandises, ou d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre dans l'accueillante auberge des Trois Balais tenue par Madame Rosmerta.

Arrivés au cachots, ils s'adossèrent au mur pour attendre le début du cours. Les Serpentard étaient tous déjà là, chacun exhibant, à la plus grande joie de Megan, un badge identique à ceux que Draco lui avait donné. Les lettres rouges et lumineuses brillaient dans la pénombre du sous-sol, dans un élan de soutien muet mais éloquent à Cedric.

– Ça te plaît, Potter ? lança Draco d'une voix sonore en voyant le garçon approcher en compagnie de Hermione. Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde !

Il appuya sur son badge et le deuxième message s'afficha. Hurlant de rire, les Serpentard appuyèrent tous sur leurs badges jusqu'à ce que le slogan A BAS POTTER étincelle tout autour du garçon.

– Oh, mais c'est très drôle, ça, dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique à Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard qui riaient plus fort encore que les autres. Vraiment très spirituel.

A côte de Megan, qui trouvait la situation très amusante, Ron ne riait pas, mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour défendre Potter.

– Tu en veux un, Granger ? demanda Draco en tendant un badge à Hermione. J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une Sang de bourbe.

Megan serra les dents pour ne pas réagir, mais Potter n'avait pas son sang-froid. Il brandit sa baguette comme une épée, et tous les élèves qui l'entouraient reculèrent en désordre vers le fond du couloir.

– Harry ! S'écria Hermioneen essayant de le retenir.

– Vas-y, Potter, dit tranquillement Draco qui avait saisi sa propre baguette. Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger, cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre...

\- Fais pas l'idiot, Potter, gronda Megan.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les deux garçon se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis tous deux attaquèrent exactement au même instant.

– _Furunculus_ ! s'exclama Potter.

– _Dentesaugmento_ ! s'écria Draco.

Des traits de lumière jaillirent des deux baguettes, se heurtèrent en plein vol et ricochèrent en déviant de leur trajectoire. Celui lancé par Potter toucha Goyle au visage et celui de Draco atteignit Hermione. Goyle poussa un hurlement en plaquant ses mains sur son nez qui se couvrait d'horribles furoncles. Hermione se tenait la bouche en laissant échapper des gémissements terrifiés.

– Hermione !

Ron s'était précipité à son secours et Megan avait volte-face dans sa direction, le regard alarmé. Ron écarta la main qu'Hermione serrait sur sa bouche, révélant un spectacle désolant. Les dents de la jeune fille – d'une taille déjà supérieure à la moyenne – grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un castor à mesure que ses incisives s'allongeaient vers son menton. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, elle poussa un cri de panique. Megan écarquilla les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Snape venait d'arriver. Les Serpentard se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Snape pointa vers Draco un long doigt jaunâtre.

– Expliquez-moi, dit-il.

– Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur...

– Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps ! s'écria l'intéressé.

– Et il a atteint Goyle... Regardez...

Snape examina Goyle dont le visage ressemblait aux illustrations d'un livre sur les champignons vénéneux.

– A l'infirmerie, Goyle, dit Snape d'un ton très calme.

– Malfoy a frappé Hermione, dit Ron. Regardez !

Il força Hermione à montrer ses dents à Snape – elle faisait de son mieux pour les cacher avec ses mains, mais sans grand succès, car elles atteignaient à présent le col de sa robe. Pansy Parkinson et les autres filles de Serpentard, secouées d'un fou rire silencieux, montraient Hermione du doigt derrière le dos de Snape.

– Je ne vois pas grande différence, dit Snape en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle laissa échapper un gémissement puis tourna les talons et courut à toutes jambes dans le couloir, disparaissant au loin.

\- Dumbledore en entendra parler ! rugit Megan en jetant à Snape et à Draco un regard assassin avant de s'élancer derrière son amie.

Dans son dos retentit un vacarme assourdissant tandis que les voix de Ron et de Potter se mêlaient, dans une avalanche d'insultes hurlées à l'adresse de Snape, les parois de pierre du couloir répercutant leurs voix. N'accordant aucune importance au traitement que leur réservait Snape, Megan arriva dans l'escalier à la hauteur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça va aller, affirma-t-elle. Madame Pomfrey va arranger ça, c'est rien. Et Snape va payer, je te le promets.

Voir sa meilleure amie ainsi humiliée révoltait Megan, elle aurait aimé faire demi-tour et faire subir à Snape le pire des châtiments que la magie puisse infliger, mais elle se devait de soutenir Hermione et d'être à ses côtés.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Megan fit s'ouvrir à la volée les portes de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Madame Pomfrey.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Les dents de Hermione avaient à présent atteint sa poitrine, et rien ne les arrêtait.

\- « Dentesaugmento », se contenta d'expliquer Megan. Draco Malfoy le lui a lancé devant les cachots.

Sans un mot, l'infirmière sortit sa baguette et, avec l'aide de Megan, écarta les mains de Hermione de sa bouche. Et d'un seul sortilège informulé, la vieille femme mit fin à la croissance démesurée des dents, au grand soulagement de Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait cependant pas parler, et son visage était baigné de larmes de honte et de colère.

\- Vous allez arranger ça, hein ?

Megan avait beau avoir formulé une question, son ton était affirmatif.

\- Bien évidemment, affirma sèchement l'infirmière en menant Hermione vers un lit. Pourquoi a-t-elle reçu ce sort ?

\- Une dispute déclenchée par Potter, gronda Megan.

Hermione voulu protester, mais elle était handicapée par ses crochets, ce qui sembla accentuer sa détresse.

\- Vos baguettes devraient vous être confisquées dans les couloirs, marmonna l'infirmière. Heureusement, il est très facile de régler ce problème.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau tandis que Megan s'asseyait à côté de Hermione sur le lit.

\- Tu vois ? C'est rien, facile à arranger. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, je vais régler tout ça.

Madame Pomfrey revint vers elles, un miroir à la main, qu'elle demanda à Megan de tenir devant la bouche de son amie.

\- Je vais les faire raccourcir, et vous me direz quand elles auront retrouvé leur taille normale, expliqua-t-elle.

Légèrement tremblante, Hermione acquiesça. Madame Pomfrey pointa alors sa baguette sur sa bouche, et les dents se mirent petit à petit à remontrer vers la gencive. Patiente, Megan assista au processus en silence. La remontée était particulièrement lente, l'infirmière voulant laisser le temps à Hermione de lui indiquer quand elle aurait retrouvé son apparence initiale. Mais Hermione ne dit rien lorsque Madame Pomfrey eut ramené ses dents à leur taille normale, la laissant poursuivre la remontée légèrement plus haut avant de l'interrompre enfin.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Madame Pomfrey. Tes dents seront peut-être un peu trop fragiles ce soir pour pouvoir manger, tu peux rester ici pour le dîner.

Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Goyle entra, le visage couvert de repoussants furoncles. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps qu'aux filles pour arriver jusque-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? s'exclama Madame Pomfrey.

\- Potter m'a lancé un sort, croassa Goyle.

Avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'habituerait jamais aux drames des couloirs de l'école, l'infirmière délaissa les deux filles pour installer Goyle sur un autre lit et s'occuper de son abominable visage.

\- Tu l'as laissée raccourcir tes dents, hein ? fit remarquer Megan à Hermione.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, non ? se réjouit Hermione.

Au moins ce désastreux épisode aura eu un effet bénéfique.

Hermione étant désormais entre de bonnes mains et se sentant mieux, elle n'avait plus besoin de la présence de Megan à ses côtés. Cette dernière était donc libre de quitter l'infirmerie, d'emprunter le grand escalier, et d'aller exprimer sa façon de penser au vieil ahuri qui dirigeait cette école.


	19. Chapter 19: Une longue semaine

**19**

 **LONGUE SEMAINE**

Dumbledore lui avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, mais elle n'excellait toujours pas dans ce domaine. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches dorées qui menaient au bureau, fit s'ouvrir magiquement la porte sans frapper, et trouva le vieux sorcier devant une étagère, dont le contenu projetait un reflet bleuté sur les lunettes en demi-lune du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Snape ne peut plus se comporter comme ça ! tonna-t-elle. Il a humilié Hermione, il a laissé ces crétins l'attaquer sans dire un mot ! Remettez-le à sa place où je le ferais moi-même !

\- Il semblerait que _le professeur_ Snape ne soit pas le seul à devoir être remis à sa place, lui fit placidement remarquer Dumbledore.

Il referma l'armoire et se dirigea vers son bureau à pas mesurés. La colère de l'enfant ne l'impressionnait pas.

\- Il a humilié Hermione, répéta Megan entre ses dents serrées.

\- J'ai cru entendre que c'était ta version des faits, en effet, acquiesça l'homme. Cependant, les méthodes d'enseignement du professeur Snape n'ont pas à être jugées, que ce soit par toi ou par moi, tant qu'elles respectent l'intégrité physique des élèves. Et à ce que je sache, personne n'est jamais venu se plaindre de ses cours avant ce jour ?

Le visage de Longbottom flotta devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Parce qu'ils sont bien trop effrayés !

\- Ou bien est-ce toi qui accordes trop d'importance à tes émotions ?

Megan était ahurie. Le vieux fou pensait que le problème venait d'elle, de son impulsivité, et non du sinistre et intouchable maître des potions.

\- Je te prie de te rappeler, Meganna, que tu dois le respect à tes professeurs, reprit Dumbledore. Si un incident devait m'amener à remettre en cause les facultés d'enseignement de l'un de mes professeurs, je ne doute pas que j'en serais informé.

\- Comme le professeur Maugrey qui change les élèves en animaux ? gronda Megan. Vous lui avez dit quelque chose ? Vous lui avez servi un de vos plus beaux sermons ? Vous laissez tout faire, et ça a beau nous forger le caractère, il y a des élèves plus _fragiles_ que d'autres !

Elle revoyait encore Hermione s'enfuir en gémissant, mortifiée et affolée. A cette simple pensée, elle se remit à trembler de colère, et de nouveau une vitre éclata. Comme chaque fois, Dumbledore ne cilla pas.

\- Je suis sensible à cette attention particulière que tu portes à tes camarades de classe, Meganna, c'est admirable –

\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas manipuler les gens ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser souffrir parce que c'est plus facile de ne rien voir ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Tremblante de rage, les larmes aux yeux, Megan quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Bien sûr que Dumbledore ne ferait rien. Pourquoi lèverait-il le petit doigt ? En quatre ans dans cette école, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se dresser devant rien ni personne. Lorsqu'un de ses « professeurs », Voldemort collé à l'arrière du crâne, avait tenté de rendre son pouvoir à son maître, c'étaient quatre enfants de onze ans qui l'en avaient empêché pendant que Dumbledore se trouvait à Londres, et il n'était arrivé qu'une fois l'affrontement terminé quand un serpent tueur avait été lâché dans l'école, il avait accepté son renvoi sans lutter, et c'était encore une fois trois élèves qui avaient anéanti la menace, avec pour boulet le professeur incompétent que le vieil homme avait cru drôle d'embaucher enfin, l'an dernier, quand deux innocents avaient dû échapper de peu à la mort, c'était une fois de plus eux qui avaient dû risquer leur vie et leur liberté pour empêcher cela. Pourquoi aurait-ce dû changer cette année ?

Maugréant son mépris et sa haine envers le directeur de Poudlard, Megan retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec l'intention d'aller se coucher, bien que ce soit tout juste l'heure de dîner. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le loisir : Ron s'approcha d'elle dès qu'elle eut franchi le portrait.

\- Où est Hermione ? s'enquit-il. Elle va bien ?

\- Très bien, soupira sombrement la jeune fille. Elle va passer la soirée à l'infirmerie, le temps de mieux se remettre.

Ron acquiesça.

\- Snape m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir dans son bureau, avoua-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise. Harry et moi on a eu une retenue, et cinquante points en moins.

\- Quelle veine.

Elle tourna les talons.

\- Tu y vas maintenant ? sursauta Ron. C'est l'heure de dîner.

\- J'ai pas faim.

Elle était bien trop furieuse pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et l'idée que Ron allait se retrouver coincé toute une soirée entre Potter et Snape ne suffit pas à la détendre. Plus elle descendait les étages vers les cachots, plus sa colère grandissait, de plus en plus froide et saisissante. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle avait la vague impression de flotter.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe d'un mouvement de baguette magique. Le lourd pan de bois claqua contre le mur de pierre, et le son se répercuta en écho dans le couloir derrière elle.

\- Buckley, grinça la voix de Snape. Asseyez-vous.

\- Allez-vous faire voir, répondit Megan avec toute l'insolence dont on peut faire preuve à quatorze ans. Dumbledore ferme peut-être les yeux sur votre façon de faire, mais moi je ne le tolère pas, cracha-t-elle. Si vous vous en prenez encore une seule fois à Hermione, je m'occuperais de vous personnellement. Et vous savez qui je suis.

\- Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir, petite sotte, répliqua sèchement Snape. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant.

\- Mais pas n'importe laquelle !

\- J'ai dit : _assis_.

Snape ne lui cédait pas un centimètre de terrain, il n'avait pas peur d'elle et ne respectait pas sa volonté. Megan explosa. Le trait de lumière brûlant jaillit de sa baguette, dirigé vers la poitrine du professeur, sans qu'elle ait eu à prononcer de formule. Mais Snape n'était pas un mauvais sorcier. D'un geste de sa propre baguette, il fit dévier le sort. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu sortir sa baguette. Mais cette esquive ne fit que renforcer la colère de la jeune fille, et elle se remit à lancer des sorts, sans même réfléchir. Le combat était silencieux et rapide, les visages des deux protagonistes illuminés par les lueurs que projetaient leurs baguettes. Chaque fois que Snape déviait les sorts de Megan, des bocaux, des fioles et des vitrines d'armoire explosaient, répandant leurs contenus visqueux et dangereux sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Megan agressait un professeur, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait sans avoir été d'abord menacée par celui-ci – elle encourait une grave sanction. Elle en était cependant totalement inconsciente, aveuglée par sa colère. La magie vibrait en elle et lui brûlait le corps, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle n'était qu'un sombre bouillonnement d'une puissance sinistre, et, face à elle, le professeur commençait à chanceler, comme si elle prenait enfin le dessus.

Il y eut un claquement, soudain et sonore, et la baguette de Megan s'envola de sa main, tandis que la jeune fille se retrouvait projetée en arrière et heurtait douloureusement le mur de pierre. Snape, déboussolé, regarda autour de lui.

\- Ca suffit ! tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Sans que ni Megan ni Snape ne s'en soient aperçus, le vieux directeur était entré dans la salle de classe. Il brandissait sa baguette, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi furieux, et pourtant elle l'avait souvent provoqué. L'air hagard, sonnée par sa chute, elle ne sut comment réagir.

\- Snape, dehors, aboya Dumbledore avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu dire un mot.

En silence, et le regard noir, le maître des potions obéit.

\- Je vous avais dit que je réglerais –

\- Silence ! tonna le directeur. Ce que tu as fait est absolument intolérable, Meganna, tu ne _peux pas_ te comporter ainsi ! Tu n'as plus onze ans, tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur ! Maintenant tu dois apprendre à te contrôler !

\- Vous croyez que c'est facile ! hurla-t-elle.

Tout son corps la brûlait encore après l'explosion de magie qui s'était produite en elle sous le coup de ses puissantes émotions.

\- Je t'ai appris à te maîtriser, à contrôler tes émotions, tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ça, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Tu es responsable de tes actes, ce que tu es ne change rien à ça. Il est temps de grandir maintenant !

Megan tremblait de tout son corps tant elle était furieuse. Son sentiment de n'être comprise par personne enflait en elle comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

\- Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir, ordonna Dumbledore. Que je ne te surprenne plus jamais à te comporter ainsi. Et tu passeras toutes tes soirées de la semaine en retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Silence ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Megan ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Plus un mot. Vas.

Toujours tremblante, la jeune fille ramassa sa baguette puis quitta le cachot pour remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne trouva personne sur son chemin – tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle pour dîner –, ce qui sembla préférable. Pour couronner la soirée, une lettre l'attendait, posée sur son oreiller. Sirius.

 _Megan,_

 _Je connais un peu Fol Œil, ou du moins je l'ai connu je lui fais confiance. C'est admirable que tu parviennes à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium, et je suis fier qu'il en aille de même pour Harry. Je vois que vous avez des cours efficaces, c'est une bonne chose, surtout dans le cas de Harry. Il m'a informé de ce qui lui est arrivé le soir de Halloween. As-tu la moindre idée de la personne qui a pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que cette personne doit vouloir sa mort. Mais détrompes-toi sur Harry, il sait se défendre, et Dumbledore ne le laissera pas mourir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne pourrait pas t'aider ? Il veille sur ses élèves et sur cette école comme personne, et ce n'est pas un fou du contrôle, c'est tout simplement son rôle d'être au fait de tout ce qui se passe pour mieux vous protéger. Et tu dis qu'il t'a fait promettre de protéger Harry ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

 _Voldemort est en effet très puissant, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il le soit plus que Dumbledore. Tu m'as l'air de beaucoup idéaliser le « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Oui, j'ai vécu la première guerre des Sorciers, et on l'a gagnée, on a vaincu Voldemort une première fois : grâce à Harry ! Et même si Lily ne sera plus là, s'il revient on saura tout de même faire face. Tu devrais croire un peu plus en la valeur de ton camp, Megan. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants effrayés, nous savons faire face, nous allons faire face si c'est nécessaire. Mais de toute manière, rien ne dit qu'il va réussir à revenir. Certes, il se passe quelque chose, mais il ne faut pas forcément envisager le pire._

 _Quant à Karkaroff et à tes parents, leur histoire est différente. Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde ce sac à gargouilles oser se retourner contre son ancien maître. Il a peur. De toute évidence, tes parents étaient des exceptions, des gens courageux – même s'il me coûte de les décrire ainsi quand je pense à toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont commises. Mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous comme eux. On ne devient pas partisan de Voldemort sur un coup de tête, on ne tue pas des innocents sans perdre un peu de son âme. Je sais pertinemment que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, et je comprends ta colère. Mais essayes de te mettre à la place des Mangemorts : ils sont foncièrement mauvais, et ils ont peur de leur maître – et la peur est quelque chose de puissant, qui peut pousser les gens à changer, et à les empêcher de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient auparavant._

 _Sirius._

Megan se sentait de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour pouvoir dormir, aussi elle s'attela aussitôt à la rédaction d'une réponse, bien que cela ne lui permettrait sûrement pas de se détendre.

 _Black,_

 _Non, je ne sais pas qui a mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe, mais je le découvrirais. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans ne puissent pas participer, Potter n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir devenir champion de Poudlard. C'est déjà inadmissible qu'ils l'aient tout de même laissé participer. Et je ne me trompe pas sur Potter, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi, moi je le vois en cours tous les jours, et ce n'est pas un grand sorcier, il entre plutôt dans la catégorie des bras cassés. S'il ne se plante pas sa propre baguette dans l'œil avant la fin du tournoi, ce sera un miracle. Ou alors ça signifiera qu'il sera déjà mort. Parce que Dumbledore ne pourra pas intervenir, Potter ne pourra pas éternellement se cacher dans ses jupes, et il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul._

 _Je ne « crois » pas que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas m'aider, je le sais ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce vieux fou, je me débrouille beaucoup sans mieux lui. D'ailleurs, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas lui qui a volé un hippogriffe au nez et à la barbe du ministre de la magie et qui a fait évader un prisonnier condamné à mort l'an dernier, si ? Dumbledore ne sait que donner des ordres et mettre les autres en danger. Ces trois dernières années, il a failli faire tuer ses élèves plus d'une fois ! Alors ravales tes déclarations d'amour, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

 _J'ai passé un marché avec cette gargouille, il m'a donné des cours particuliers en échange de quoi je devais protéger Potter. Encore un exemple des talents de manipulateur de ton idole ! Maintenant je suis coincée à sauver le derrière de ton filleul à la moindre occasion ! Et avec sa participation au Tournoi, je vais avoir du pain sur la planche ! Merci Dumbledore._

 _Voldemort est plus puissant que Dumbledore ! Si notre cher directeur cassait sa pipe, il serait définitivement mort, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Ouvres les yeux, il n'est pas aussi fantastique que tout le monde veut le croire. De mon côté, je veux bien envisager que "les gentils" aient leurs chances si une deuxième guerre éclate, mais j'attends de voir. Les Mangemorts sont organisés, ils sont ralliés à une cause. Et vous ? Si tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sortaient de chez eux en brandissant leurs baguettes et en jetant des sorts à tort et à travers, ils auraient plus de chance de s'entre-tuer que de gagner quoi que ce soit. Une guerre, ça se prépare, une résistance, ça s'organise. Et quand on voit Poudlard ou le ministère de la magie, on sait que c'est pas gagné d'avance !_

 _Je sais à quoi ressemble un Mangemort, merci. Mais je maintiens que tu juges sans connaître. Tu as l'esprit étroit._

 _Megan_

* * *

A peine éveillée, Megan se rappela qu'une semaine de retenue en compagnie de Snape l'attendait. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la mettre de mauvaise humeur de bon matin, pourtant c'était sans compter sur Potter qui, dès le petit déjeuner, se pencha vers elle et Hermione pour leur souffler à l'oreille que Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune dans deux semaines.

\- Sirius ? répéta Hermione. Mais comment pourrait-il être dans la salle commune ? Il ne peut pas pénétrer dans Poudlard !

\- La Poudre de Cheminette, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules.

Si Voldemort revenait au pouvoir, il n'aurait qu'à entrer dans la salle commune de cette manière au beau milieu de la nuit et tuer Potter dans son sommeil. Poudlard n'était pas aussi sécurisé que Dumbledore voulait le faire croire.

\- Alors il faudra qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la salle…, murmura Hermione avec des airs conspiratrices. Il faut faire un plan, au cas où il y aurait quelques traînards…

Megan n'avait pas envie d'élaborer un plan avec Potter. Elle sortit de son sac son exemplaire de la biographie d'Ulric le Follingue, et se plongea dans sa lecture. L'Histoire de la magie ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, mais les propos de Randolphus Pittiman suffirent à la distraire suffisamment.

La semaine fut longue et navrante aux yeux de la jeune fille : Snape se fit un plaisir de l'obliger tous les soirs à nettoyer les chaudrons abîmés en classe par toutes sortes de produits toxiques aux effets cauchemardesques – sans lui autoriser l'usage de la magie, bien entendu –, Hermione ne lui parla que de ses projets pour la S.A.L.E pendant trois jours, et Ron la battit deux fois aux échecs version sorcier. Heureusement, Megan parvint à trouver du réconfort au détriment d'autres personnes : elle croisait de temps à autre Ludo Bagman et prenait un certain plaisir à le terrifier d'un regard ou à le suivre comme une ombre maléfique à travers le château, et elle avait constaté que la simple évocation de la première tâche du Tournoi suffisait à faire perdre toutes ses couleurs à Potter, comme s'il redoutait plus que tout l'inévitable échéance.

Cependant, ce qui réjouit le plus Megan au cours de la semaine qui suivit l'incident en classe de potions, ce fut la parution, au bout de cinq jours, d'un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier au sein duquel figurait un long article supposément consacré au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une biographie de Potter, longue pour être aussi jeune et inaccompli les noms des Fleur et Krum ne figuraient qu'à la dernière ligne de l'article, mal orthographiés, et Cédric n'était cité nulle part. Une photo de Potter s'étalait en première page du journal, et des citations abracadabrantes ponctuaient l'article : « Je sens que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'il seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant. » « Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer. » « Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournoi, car ils veillent sur moi. » Aucune de ces phrases n'était véritablement de Potter bien entendu : bien qu'elle n'ignorât pas la réputation de l'auteur, Rita Skeeter, Megan connaissait suffisamment le garçon pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais tenu de tels propos. Cependant, la plupart des élèves de l'école semblaient croire chaque mot de l'article. Il s'en suivit une joyeuse farandole de commentaires désobligeants à l'adresse du faux champion de Poudlard. Les Serpentard, en particulier, s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Megan manqua de défaillir lorsque Draco, qui passait dans un couloir, lui jeta un paquet de mouchoirs – qu'elle attrapa habilement au vol – avec un sourire narquois :

\- C'est pour Potter, au cas où il serait pris d'une soudaine crise de larmes.

Megan garda précieusement le paquet dans son sac, bêtement.

L'article ne s'arrêtait pas à quelques élucubrations sur les émotions de l'orphelin. En effet, Skeeter ne s'était pas privée d'interroger d'autres élèves de l'école au sujet de son héros. C'est ainsi que, sur les dires du naïf Colin Creevey, la journaliste élabora une sulfureuse théorie selon laquelle Harry aurait une passion romantique pour Hermione, « une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine Moldue, qui, tout comme Harry, est une des meilleures élèves de l'école ». Une théorie qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser les élèves de l'école et valut à Hermione une ribambelle de remarques désagréables. Celle-ci, cependant, ne s'offusquait en rien de la situation, ne se laissant pas atteindre par les divers commentaires.

– D'une beauté éblouissante ? Elle ? s'était écriée Pansy Parkinson la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée face à Hermione après la publication de l'article. Par rapport à qui ? A un castor ?

– Ne fais pas attention, avait dit Hermione avec dignité, en passant la tête haute devant les filles de Serpentard, comme si elle n'entendait pas leurs ricanements. Ne fais pas attention, Harry.

Un autre effet de l'article fut de rendre Ron encore un peu plus furieux après Potter. En effet, il était convaincu que son meilleur ami prenait plaisir à toute cette publicité, ce qui rendait Hermione furieuse – Megan, elle, avait renoncé à faire le hibou entre les garçons, tous deux savaient ce qu'elle pensait de leur attitude. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs fini par fuir le trio pour profiter de la bonne humeur et de la légèreté de Ron, Fred, George, Kevan et Lee Jordan.

\- Pour la première tâche, je parie sur un parcours d'obstacles, du genre que Lupin nous avait fait comme examen de fin d'année, affirma Megan alors qu'elle s'entraînait au sortilège d'Attraction avec ses amis dans le parc.

Ron, qui avait mal dirigé son projectile, reçut son propre sac au creux du ventre.

\- Ce n'est que la première épreuve, lui rappela Kevan, fraîchement réconcilié avec les jumeaux, ils feront peut-être d'abord quelque chose de plus simple. Comme affronter un jardin rempli de plantes vindicatives.

Kevan adorait la botanique.

\- Ce serait un vrai défi d'essayer de faire un shampoing à Snape, non ? proposa plutôt Fred.

Cette fois, ce fut en raison de son fou rire que Ron rata de nouveau son sortilège et envoya son sac dans le lac.


	20. Chapter 20: Pré-au-lard

**20**

 **PRE-AU-LARD**

Viktor Krum, étonnamment, passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, une attitude surprenante pour celui que tout le monde prenait pour un sportif plus musclé qu'intelligent. Megan n'aurait pas remarqué sa présence si, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il n'y avait pas un groupe de filles gloussantes qui l'observaient à travers les rayons.

– Il n'est même pas beau ! marmonna Hermione un jour en lançant un regard furieux vers le profil de Krum.

Megan avait accompagné Hermione et Potter à la bibliothèque afin d'y faire des recherches pour leur cours de sortilèges.

\- Elles l'aiment simplement parce qu'il est célèbre ! poursuivit la jeune fille, agacée. Elles ne le regarderaient même pas s'il n'était pas capable de faire la pente de Gros Ski...

– La feinte de Wronski, rectifia Potter entre ses dents.

\- Demandes-lui de partir, s'il t'agace tant que ça, commenta Megan en tournant distraitement les pages du _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 4_.

Hermione rougit et replongea le nez dans son livre en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle était bien trop timide pour oser ordonner à la mystérieuse célébrité de quitter le sanctuaire du savoir. Megan poussa un soupir et se leva. En fait, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Hermione, ahurie.

\- Je règle ton problème.

Sous le regard ahuri des deux élèves, Megan quitta la section où elle étudiait, et se dirigea vers Krum. Celui-ci était plongé dans _L'Histoire de la magie moderne_ , mais il faisait seulement semblant de lire : il tenait l'ouvrage à l'envers.

\- Salut, dit-elle sans émoi. Je pensais faire une partie de Quidditch, dans quinze minutes, avec des amis, sur le terrain. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Je passe chercher mon Eclair de feu et on y va.

A l'énonciation du mot « Quidditch », Krum avait levé la tête, et « Eclair de feu » avait fait briller ses yeux.

\- Vous avez le droit de vous servir du terrain ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- J'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche. Tu veux venir ou pas ?

Il hésita un instant, et Megan crut voir ses yeux glisser vers la table où elle était assise quelques secondes plus tôt, où Hermione les espionnait maladroitement au-dessus de son manuel de sortilèges.

\- Je vous rejoins, répondit-il enfin.

\- Super. Mais débarrasses-toi de tes groupies.

Megan se détourna pour prendre le chemin de la salle commune afin d'aller y récupérer son balai.

\- Problème réglé, affirma-t-elle à voix basse en passant devant la table de Hermione et Potter.

Les deux jeunes semblèrent ahuris, mais le furent plus encore lorsque Viktor se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, marchant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses pieds en canard afin de distancer son fan-club.

En réalité, Megan n'avait pas prévu de faire cette partie de Quidditch, mais l'idée lui semblait maintenant excellente. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle trouva avec joie les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron. Elle s'empressa de leur faire part de son idée, sans mentionner la présence du champion de Durmstrang, et tous s'empressèrent d'aller se préparer. Ron et Ginny ne possédant pas leurs propres balais, Megan emprunta deux Etoiles Filantes dans la remise près du terrain de Quidditch.

Attendant les autres sur le terrain, Megan enfourcha son propre Eclair de feu, et savoura avec joie de se retrouver à nouveau libre comme l'air malgré la froidure de Novembre qui lui mordit le visage. Eclatant de rire malgré elle, saisie par la joie, elle fit plusieurs tours de terrain aussi rapidement que possible, passa à travers les anneaux avec aisance, et effectua plusieurs figures. C'était comme si Potter, le tournoi, Voldemort et Dumbledore n'existaient plus, elle put oublier le moindre de ses soucis l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais alors qu'elle effectuait la « roulade du paresseux » pour se réchauffer, elle s'aperçut, la tête en bas, que quelqu'un était arrivé à son tour sur le terrain. Le dos rond et le visage sombre lui permirent reconnaître Krum malgré la distance. Elle se remit à l'endroit sur son balai et fila vers le champion de Quidditch, qui tenait son Eclair de feu à la main et avait enfilé sa tenue de joueur national – passablement orgueilleux.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, fit-il observer, avec un air presque impressionné. Tu fais partie de l'équipe ?

\- Non. Mais les jumeaux, qui vont arriver, sont batteurs pour Gryffondor.

\- Vous avez tous des Eclairs de feu ?

\- Non plus, ils coûtent trop cher. Les jumeaux ont des Brossdur 5, et j'ai pris deux vieux balais de l'école pour les deux autres. On fait avec ce qu'on a. Mais ils se débrouillent très bien.

Les Weasley arrivaient, justement. Ron et Ginny portaient la lourde caisse contenant les balles, et les jumeaux avaient leurs balais sur l'épaule et leurs battes à la main, vêtus de leurs tenues de Quidditch rouge et or. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent suffisamment près pour les voir, Megan les vit tous les quatre écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant Viktor Krum.

\- Viktor, voilà Ron, Ginny, Fred et George, les présenta Megan avec aisance. Moi c'est Megan, d'ailleurs. Vous, je vous le présente pas, hein.

Ahuris, ils lui serrèrent tous la main.

\- Megan m'a dit que vous jouiez très bien, commenta le sportif pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le visage de Ron devint aussitôt écarlate.

\- Je n'ai pas exagéré, affirma-t-elle. On y va ?

Ils formèrent les équipes : Fred, Megan et Ron d'un côté George, Ginny et Viktor de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour se répartir les rôles comme au Quidditch, aussi il n'y aurait pas d'attrapeurs, les rôles s'échangeraient entre batteurs, poursuiveurs et gardiens.

Megan et Ginny étaient de bien piètres batteuses, mais Ron joua étonnamment bien au poste de gardien – probablement pour impressionner Krum. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, se révéla être aussi doué comme poursuiveur que comme attrapeur. Son habileté et son adresse étaient enviables, et Megan tâcha de ne pas laisser paraître qu'elle était impressionnée. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Ginny, ce fut que Megan soit parvenue à obtenir d'un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus célèbres qu'il dispute un petit match improvisé avec quelques amateurs.

\- Il dérangeait Hermione à la bibliothèque, je lui ai juste proposé de venir jouer avec nous, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules. J'imagine qu'il s'ennuyait, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de vrais cours, dans leur navire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, l'équipe de Krum avait gagné, mais les scores étaient plutôt serrés, ce dont Megan se félicita. Les jeunes gens étaient cependant encore trop excités pour déjà souhaiter rentrer.

\- Tu pourrais nous apprendre la feinte de Wronski ? demanda Ron à Krum, les oreilles écarlates.

Le joueur parut surpris mais accepta volontiers. Megan avait déjà pratiqué la figure, mais les conseils de Krum ne furent pas de trop : elle n'était pas suffisamment convaincante au moment de plonger, et elle remontait souvent trop tôt.

\- Si Oliver savait qu'on a pris un cours particulier avec Viktor Krum…, se réjouit George sur le chemin du retour vers le château, une pluie froide les ayant chassés du terrain.

\- Il mangerait son balai, acquiesça Fred.

C'est les pieds boueux et les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie que les cinq élèves arrivèrent au château, Krum les ayant quittés à mi-chemin pour rejoindre le bateau de Durmstrang.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! affirma Ginny en empruntant le grand escalier.

Si Filch l'attrapait avec ses chaussures pleines de boue dans les couloirs, il l'écorcherait vive.

\- Il faut qu'on aille raconter tout ça à Lee ! affirma Fred. A plus tard !

Et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Megan et Ron, fatigués mais ravis, se dirigèrent plutôt vers le panneau d'affichage autour duquel étaient rassemblés plusieurs élèves.

 _ **Le concours de la plus grande Mandragore est officiellement interdit à Poudlard, cette note s'adresse tout particulièrement aux Poufsouffle**_

\- Le concours de la plus grande Mandragore ? s'étonna Megan, sans comprendre pourquoi une telle annonce fascinait autant les élèves des différentes maisons.

\- C'est dommage, soupira une voix familière à côté d'elle. Derek était bien parti pour gagner…

Elle se retourna vers Cedric Diggory, et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Il y a plein de plantes dans notre salle commune, expliqua-t-il. Et Justin Finch-Fletchey avait rapporté des Mandragores d'un cours de botanique pour organiser un concours. C'était vraiment impressionnant, celle de Derek était énorme ! Mais maintenant, le professeur Sprout est venue les récupérer et les ramener dans les serres. Je sais que je ne devrais pas les encourager, mais…

\- Monsieur le préfet aime bien s'amuser aussi, compléta Megan. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde a l'air aussi enthousiaste…

\- Sûrement pour ça ! affirma Ron en désignant une autre note que Megan n'avait pas vue.

Celle-ci annonçait la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, à savoir le samedi qui précédait la première tâche – le jour où Potter avait rendez-vous avec Sirius.

\- Super, commenta-t-elle, j'avais envie d'aller faire un tour.

\- Tu peux y aller quand tu veux par les passages secrets, non ? commenta Ron à voix basse.

Megan se rappela les événements de sa dernière sortie secrète à Pré-au-lard : elle avait été attaquée par un Détraqueur.

\- C'est plus amusant avec du monde, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Et elle alla prévenir les jumeaux, Lee et Kevan de la prochaine sortie. Kevan sembla ravie qu'elle prenne l'initiative de lui proposer de venir, et Megan eut, pour une fois, le sentiment de faire les choses bien.

* * *

Il faisait froid le samedi matin, lorsque Megan et ses amis quittèrent Poudlard, emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver. Le petit groupe descendit donc le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard d'un pas vif, obligeant presque Megan à trottiner pour suivre le rythme des grandes jambes de ses amis. Autour d'eux, la plupart des élèves arboraient des badges VIVE CEDRIC DIGGORY. Des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang étaient eux aussi en route vers le village, profitant de cette occasion pour découvrir le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Les élèves de l'académie française ne possédant apparemment pas la garde-robe appropriée pour l'Ecosse de Novembre, des capes chaudes de Poudlard leur avaient été prêtées par de généreux élèves de toutes les maisons. Cette solidarité témoignait du succès du tournoi, puisque celui-ci visait à encourager les liens d'amitié entre les grandes écoles de magie européennes.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que vous m'ayez pas prévenu pour la partie avec Krum, ronchonnait Lee.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch, toi ? lui demanda Megan en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai le vertige.

\- Pourquoi tu te plains ?

Lee ronchonna de plus belle, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le magasin de farces et attrapes, il retrouva le sourire. Fred et George voulaient refaire le plein d'objets variés à transformer pour leur commerce, et Megan eut plaisir à racheter quelques Bombabouses et bonbons à hoquet, dont elle se servait souvent lorsqu'une personne lui devenait trop désagréable. Avec une pensée pour Bagman, elle acheta aussi de la poudre à vomir.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il restait de l'argent de poche, dit George à voix basse lorsque lui et Fred passèrent à la caisse. Même plus de quoi acheter une Bièraubeurre.

Il était grand temps que Bagman rembourse les jumeaux.

Le groupe d'amis reprit sa route à travers Pré-au-lard. Ron insista pour faire un arrêt à Honeydukes afin d'acheter des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des Fizwizbiz, et il lui fallut plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir à effectuer ses achats en raison de la quantité de clients ce jour-là : les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang s'y pressaient eux aussi, l'air ravi. Sans surprise, Megan ne vit pas Fleur Delacour parmi les françaises, la jeune fille ne devait pas souvent manger de sucreries pour conserver sa taille de guêpe.

\- J'ai froid, annonça Kevan lorsque Ron fut enfin sorti de la boutique.

Megan prit sa main, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers les Trois Balais, l'établissement vers lequel semblaient converger tous les élèves transis.

L'auberge était bondée, et les lettres rouges des badges encourageant Cédric brillaient aux quatre coins de la salle. A l'une des tables, Rita Skeeter, l'abominable journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, sirotait un jus d'œillet en face d'un homme qui tenait contre lui un appareil photo. A une autre table, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott échangeaient des cartes Chocogrenouille. Un peu plus loin, Cho Chang bavardait avec d'autres filles de Serdaigle. Megan choisit une table vide, non loin de celle où se tenaient Fol Œil et Hagrid, le premier buvant dans sa propre flasque, et le second ayant comme toujours son immense chope posée devant lui. Le choix du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de ne pas honorer l'hydromel maison de Madame Rosmerta semblait outrer l'intéressée, mais Megan savait que l'ancien Auror avait pris cette habitude pour ne pas mourir empoisonné. Il avait en effet fait cette révélation deux semaines plus tôt en classe.

Laissant quelques secondes ses amis à la table, Megan se glissa au comptoir pour commander à boire pour tout le monde. Hors de question que les jumeaux ne puissent pas se désaltérer à cause de cette gargouille de Ludo Bagman. A sa gauche, Draco était assis à une table entre Pansy Parkinson et Crabbe, avec deux autres élèves de Serpentard que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. Les badges A BAS POTTER brillaient sur leurs poitrines. Lorsqu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Megan détourna le regard. Elle récupéra les sept bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et retourna vers sa propre table, avec ses propres amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que Hagrid et Fol Œil peuvent bien avoir à se dire ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Megan ! s'exclama George. Tu n'avais pas à les payer !

\- Vous pensez que Hagrid lui parle de sa passion pour les araignées géantes et venimeuses ? poursuivit la jeune fille, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, distribuant les bouteilles.

\- Les araignées géantes ? répéta Kevan, surpris.

\- Je t'ai jamais raconté qu'il y a des Acromentules dans la forêt interdite ? s'étonna la jeune fille. La plus belle nuit de toute la vie de Ron.

Ce dernier venait de pâlir sous ses taches de rousseur.

\- C'est peut-être parce que monsieur est préfet que tu ne lui racontes pas toutes tes aventures nocturnes dans le parc, commenta Fred.

\- Des Acromentules ? répéta Kevan, les yeux ronds.

Il avait l'air idiot Megan le trouva adorable.

\- Leur chef s'appelle Aragog, acquiesça la jeune fille avec naturel. Sa descendance est passablement agressive.

\- Elles vous ont attaqués ?

Ron gémit.

\- Oui. Mais heureusement la voiture du père de Ron passait par là, elle nous a sortis de ce pétrin. Tu sais, la voiture volante avec laquelle Ron et Potter sont arrivés dans le parc, il y a deux ans.

Kevan secoua la tête, ahuri, puis avala une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Il y avait de toute évidence des choses qu'un préfet ne pouvait pas entendre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des méfaits de sa petite amie.

\- Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir écouter ce qu'elle aurait à dire ? s'esclaffa Fred.

\- Ça m'intéresse aussi, affirma Lee. Je sais que tu ne me racontes pas tout…

\- Si vous saviez, souffla Ron. On en a vu de toutes les couleurs…

Megan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait connues aux côtés de ses amis au cours de ses trois années à Poudlard. Elle avait beau avoir frôlé la mort plus d'une fois, et en vouloir à Dumbledore, elle avait chaque fois été ravie de les vivre, son goût pour le risque était une véritable drogue, c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait vivante.

\- Allez, racontes, la pria Kevan.

\- En première année, on a donné rendez-vous à des inconnus en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour leur confier un bébé dragon obtenu illégalement, commença la jeune fille avec un large sourire. On s'est fait attraper –

\- Grâce à Malfoy, crut Ron bon de préciser.

\- Certes, admit-elle, et on a dû passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, où on a failli croiser Voldemort et où des centaures sont venus nous parler des planètes.

A la simple énonciation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les six amis de Megan s'étranglèrent avec leur Bièraubeurre – ou avec leur salive dans le cas de Ron.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! toussa Kevan.

\- Il va falloir vous y faire, à ce nom, croyez-moi, affirma Megan d'un air faussement tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit George.

\- Un pressentiment, sourit-elle. Toujours en première année, on a affronté un troll adulte dans les toilettes des filles.

\- L'histoire des lavabos arrachés dans les toilettes des filles le soir de Halloween, c'était vous ? hoqueta Lee.

\- Oui, on a peut-être un peu abimé le mobilier dans la bataille. Sinon, on a organisé un duel à minuit contre Draco Malfoy, qui s'est terminé en course poursuite contre Filch. On a ensuite découvert grâce à une enquête rudement menée que Nicolas Flamel avait fait cacher la Pierre Philosophale dans le château – ce que vous savez, et je ne comprends toujours pas que des parents continuent de scolariser leurs enfants dans une école où le directeur trouve normal de dissimuler un objet convoité par le plus grand mage noir et de le protéger entre autres par un chien géant à trois têtes. Ça nous a menés à violer encore une fois le couvre-feu pour aller endormir le chien avec une flûte en bois taillée à la main, faire une partie de Quidditch contre des clefs ensorcelées, lutter contre un Filet du diable, prendre le risque de s'empoisonner avec des potions et jouer une partie d'échec contre un plateau enchanté.

Kevan connaissait déjà la partie de l'histoire où le quatuor infernal avait affronté le parcours d'obstacles posé par les enseignants de Poudlard pour s'opposer à un professeur – tous les préfets connaissaient cette histoire –, mais le reste le fit béer.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir entendre la suite ? s'enquit Ron. Parce qu'en deuxième année, on a préparé du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour s'infiltrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Et je te raconte même pas ce qu'on a fait en troisième année.

Faire s'échapper deux condamnés à mort, notamment.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Sirius Black, asséna Kevan.

Megan ne lui répondit pas, elle avait la tête tournée vers l'entrée de la salle : Hermione venait d'entrer, seule. Elle se dirigea vers le bar puis, deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre sous le bras, elle alla s'asseoir à une table vide dans un coin de la salle. En l'observant attentivement, Megan vit Hermione faire glisser la deuxième bouteille à côté d'elle, laquelle disparut soudain. Potter était avec elle, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Megan ? l'appela Kevan.

\- Hm ? Sirius Black ? Oh, si je te le disais, il faudrait que je te tue ensuite.

Lee et Ron pâlirent. Ils semblaient réellement croire que Megan tuerait son petit ami.

\- Vous êtes bizarres, commenta-t-elle.

Hermione avait sorti un petit carnet de son sac – celui où elle prenait ses notes pour la S.A.L.E. Megan l'observa, ennuyée que sa meilleure amie ne soit pas assise avec elle. La jeune fille avait l'air de parler toute seule, bien qu'elle s'efforçât apparemment de ne pas trop bouger les lèvres.

\- Dit celle qui est allée dans la Chambre des Secrets sans professeur, commenta Kevan, l'air sombre.

\- On avait Lockhart, lui rappela Ron.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, répondit Megan.

A leur droite, Fol Œil et Hagrid se levèrent pour quitter l'auberge. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tourna cependant la tête vers la table de Hermione et, à en juger par son expression, Megan devina que son œil magique lui permettait de voir Potter sous sa cape. Il donna une tape dans les reins de Hagrid, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table de Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est exactement arrivé à Lockhart, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Lee. On a jamais vraiment su…

\- C'était un escroc, affirma Ron avec rancœur. Il n'avait accompli aucun des exploits dont il se vantait, en fait il retrouvait ceux qui l'avaient fait, modifiait leur mémoire et s'attribuait leur mérite. Sauf que quand il a essayé de faire la même chose avec nous, il a voulu se servir de ma baguette cassée et le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

Kevan écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux.

\- Je me suis renseignée un peu sur lui, affirma Megan. C'était fascinant. Ses sœurs et son pères sont Moldus, il est le seul sorcier de sa famille avec sa mère. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu aussi vaniteux : il était le préféré de sa mère. Sauf que à Poudlard, il a découvert qu'il était comme les autres, voire moins que les autres, et ça l'a rendu fou. Il était intelligent, mais un petit peu trop ambitieux : un de ses anciens camarades de classe raconte qu'il pensait être capable de constituer la Pierre Philosophale avant d'obtenir ses ASPIC, qu'il pensait devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et lui faire remporter la Coupe du Monde, puis devenir le plus jeune Ministre de la magie de Grande-Bretagne. Sauf qu'évidemment, il n'était pas suffisamment doué pour ça, et ça l'a beaucoup frustré.

\- Tu t'es seulement « un peu » renseignée, hein ? la nargua Ron.

\- Attends, tu ne connais pas le meilleur, sourit Megan. Comme Lockhart avait besoin de reconnaissance, il a inventé tout et n'importe quoi pour devenir célèbre dans l'école. Vous l'auriez bien aimé à cette époque, affirma-t-elle à l'intention des jumeaux. Il a fait pression sur Dumbledore pour obtenir la création d'un journal de l'école, pour pouvoir être publié quelque part et avoir sa photo sur le papier. Il a sculpté sa signature en grandes lettres sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il a aussi créé une projection massive et illuminée de son visage vers le ciel, un peu comme la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- On a jamais pensé à faire ça, mais c'est marrant, s'esclaffa Fred.

\- Il s'est aussi envoyé huit cent cartes de la Saint Valentin, et les plumes et les hiboux ont créé un tel bazar que la Grande Salle a dû être évacuée. Je ne sais pas si l'équipe de l'école sera aussi soulagée de vous voir partir tous les deux qu'ils ne l'ont été quand Lockhart a fini ses études. Au moins vous, les gens vous aiment !

Fred et George s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Mais si Dumbledore l'a eu comme élève, il savait que c'était un écornifleur, non ? fit remarquer Kevan. Pourquoi il l'a embauché ?

Megan eut un rire sans joie.

\- Il aime bien manipuler les gens, affirma-t-elle avec froideur. En fait, il avait connu deux des sorciers dont Lockhart s'était attribué les exploits, et il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Il lui a demandé de venir enseigner tout simplement pour que tout le monde voie qu'il était incapable de la moindre prouesse magique, pour qu'il soit révélé que c'était un menteur.

\- Pourquoi il a accepté, alors ? s'étonna Ron. Il devait deviner qu'il allait être dévoilé.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à la table où Hermione était assise.

\- Harry Potter, répondit-elle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore l'a agité comme une carotte sous le nez de Lockhart, en lui disant que s'il lui enseignait, sa célébrité serait fixée.

Les six amis de Megan hochèrent lentement la tête, impressionnés.

\- La suite vous la connaissez, soupira la jeune fille. Un vrai désastre.


	21. Chapter 21: Le drame

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont lu la première version de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le modifier, j'espère que cette version vous plaira :)

* * *

 **21**

 **LE DRAME**

Lorsque Megan se réveilla le dimanche matin, Hermione dormait encore. Cette dernière s'était en effet couchée tard la veille : Hagrid avait donné rendez-vous à minuit à Potter dans sa cabane pour une raison mystérieuse, et la jeune fille s'était arrangée pour l'aider à sortir de la salle commune, puis avait veillé à ce que ladite salle soit vide à une heure du matin pour l'entrevue entre Potter et Sirius Black. Pendant tout ce temps, Megan roupillait tranquillement dans le dortoir.

Ne souhaitant pas attendre le réveil de son amie, la jeune fille s'habilla en silence puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était tôt, et très peu d'élèves se trouvaient alors dans la Grande Salle. Apercevant Kevan à la table de Serdaigle, Megan attrapa des toasts sur la table de sa maison, et alla rejoindre son petit ami.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il gentiment en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Ça peut aller.

Ces derniers temps, Megan avait le sentiment de faire moins de cauchemars. Bien entendu, elle se retrouvait souvent dans la maison de ses parents, dans la peau d'une fillette de six ans, mais ce n'était plus systématique, et elle s'en sentait rassérénée.

\- Plus que deux jours avant la première tâche, commenta-t-elle. Tu paries sur qui ?

\- Cedric, affirma Kevan sans hésiter. Il est vraiment doué. Et toi ?

\- Krum. Il connaît la magie noire, il a un véritable avantage. Mais je pense que Cedric et Fleur peuvent être surprenants.

\- Tu penses qu'il oserait utiliser la magie noire pendant le Tournoi ? s'étonna Kevan.

\- C'est un garçon intéressant, je m'attends à tout.

Le courrier était en train d'arriver – les hiboux ne chômaient pas le dimanche. Des paquets et des lettres tombaient de tous les côtés devant leurs propriétaires. Megan leva les yeux pour peut-être apercevoir le hibou qu'elle avait emprunté à l'école pour envoyer sa lettre à Sirius, mais il n'était nulle part. En revanche, un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier tomba sur la table, devant Kevan.

\- Tu es abonné, toi ? commenta la jeune fille en se saisissant du journal.

\- Bien sûr, pas toi ?

\- Seulement pendant les vacances d'été.

Emily et Roger ne recevaient pas de journal sorcier, ils se contentaient de la télévision Moldue et des ragots des voisins, ce qui avait le don d'agacer leur fille adoptive.

Megan feuilleta distraitement le numéro. Ali Bashir, le grand exportateur de tapis volants, s'était fait arrêter pour avoir tenté d'introduire en Grande-Bretagne une cargaison de tapis volants, en fraude puisque leur utilisation est prohibée. Deux enfants Moldus avaient été pris de haut-le-cœur et de nausées incontrôlables après avoir lu un des _Contes du Champignon_ , de Beatrix Bloxam, dont la vente est pourtant interdite; les deux enfants se trouvaient encore à Ste Mangouste. Mais ce fut la rubrique nécrologique qui attira l'attention de Megan.

\- C'est une blague, murmura-t-elle, sa voix refusant de sortir de sa gorge.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Kevan.

La jeune fille fixait l'article avec les yeux écarquillés, plus pâle que jamais. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, et sa tête lui tournait. Elle reposa le journal sur la table, fixant le vide.

 ** _DRAME A STOURBRIDGE_**

 _C'est la police Moldue qui a découvert, tard dans la nuit, le corps d'une sorcière dans un appartement de la ville, suite à un appel de voisins incommodés par une odeur pestilentielle depuis plusieurs jours. Anita Maria Day, citoyenne britannique, a, d'après notre expert, envoyé sur les lieux, subi plusieurs actes de torture avant de trouver la mort de la main d'un membre de la communauté magique, il y aurait maintenant quatre mois. Si l'équipe de police Moldue cherche encore la cause du décès, les autorités magiques rassemblent déjà les preuves en vue d'établir une liste de suspects potentiels._

Kevan s'empara du quotidien et balaya la page où figuraient plusieurs articles, mais il sembla incapable de déterminer lequel pouvait mettre sa petite amie dans un tel état.

\- Parles-moi ! s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais Megan n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle se leva, attrapa le journal, et quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot. Kevan, déterminé, bondit sur ses pieds et la suivit.

\- Megan ! l'appela-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il voulut l'attraper par le bras, mais elle se dégagea. Dépité, le jeune homme comprit qu'il était vain de la forcer à lui parler, et resta debout dans le grand escalier, les bras ballant, regardant sa petite amie gravir trois à trois les marches vers le deuxième étage.

Megan ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle courrait, elle ne s'entendit pas prononcer le mot de passe, elle ne se souviendrait pas de la gargouille qui faisait un pas de côté. Mais arrivée dans la pièce circulaire, elle reprit possession de son corps et plaqua le journal sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Elle est morte ! rugit-elle.

Dumbledore, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se saisit du quotidien, parcouru la page de son regard vif, et s'arrêta sur l'article concerné. La seconde suivante, il avait reposé le journal et croisait les mains devant lui, fixant Megan avec une grande intensité.

\- Je suis navré, Meganna, affirma-t-il doucement.

\- NAVRE ? hurla-t-elle. Comment vous pouvez être navré alors qu'elle est morte ? Elle, elle ne pourra plus jamais être navrée ! Comment elle peut être morte ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Malheureusement, Meganna, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Il y a QUATRE MOIS ! asséna la jeune fille en frappant l'article du plat de la main. Quand elle devait venir chez les Cuffe ! Elle n'est pas venue dîner chez les Cuffe parce que vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle me voie, et elle s'est fait tuer !

\- Je pense au contraire que si Miss Day n'est pas venue dîner chez les Cuffe ce soir-là, c'est parce que la personne qui l'a tuée était déjà là, expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais interdit à Miss Day de te contacter, je n'ai juste pas souhaité que vous soyez encouragées à vous revoir, elle appartenait à ton passé.

\- Mais je l' _aime_ mon passé, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ? s'écria Megan, les larmes aux yeux. Et pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu la tuer ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal !

\- C'est la seconde raison pour laquelle il n'était pas souhaitable que tu sois en contact avec elle, car je souhaitais vous protéger toutes deux. Meganna, il est hautement probable que Miss Day ait subi un interrogatoire avant de mourir, et je pense que cet interrogatoire te concernait.

Megan eut le sentiment de recevoir une gifle de la part d'un géant, ou de se faire écraser par un troll. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il n'y avait plus que sa douleur qui existait. Son cerveau assimilait lentement l'abominable vérité. Un disciple de Voldemort avait retrouvé Anita, et l'avait interrogée pour savoir où se trouvait Megan.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Elle est morte parce qu'elle me connaissait, poursuivit Megan qui n'avait pas entendu Dumbledore. Il voulait savoir où me trouver…

\- De toute évidence, Miss Day n'a pas donné la moindre information à son bourreau. C'était une femme intègre et loyale. Elle t'aimait beaucoup.

Megan leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, tremblante, le regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous ne nous connaissiez pas, on était vos ennemis ! Et vous nous avez empêchées de nous revoir, et ça a servi à rien parce qu'elle est morte, vous avez juste gâché le peu de temps qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble !

\- Meganna, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui –

\- MAIS _C'EST_ MA FAUTE ! hurla Megan, déchaînée au point que les lunettes du directeur se fissurèrent.

Elle recula, le visage ruisselant de larmes, puis tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en courant. Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une seule parvenait à chasser la culpabilité et la douleur qui l'étouffaient : il fallait qu'elle écrive à Sirius.

Elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin, et trouva le dortoir vide. Les mains tremblantes, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer ou de retrouver une respiration normale, elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et gribouilla le peu dont elle se sentait capable :

 _Voldemort revient, j'en suis sûre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il a besoin de moi, il veut que je sois de son côté, et j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'une de mes proches a été torturée et tuée, je sais que c'est lui, je sais qu'il a fait ça pour essayer de me retrouver, je sais qu'il va revenir. Il va payer Sirius, il faut qu'il paie._

Sans penser à signer ou à mettre les formes, elle fourra le morceau de parchemin entre les serres d'Eleyna.

\- Trouves Sirius Black, trouves-le vite, bafouilla-t-elle.

La chouette, surprise mais ravie de se rendre utile, ulula fièrement puis prit son envol par la fenêtre ouverte. Megan tira le rideau de son lit, et se roula en boule sur le matelas, remuant doucement de gauche à droite, tentant de se prendre dans ses propres bras pour apaiser sa peine. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller voir son petit ami, pas envie d'être consolée par ses meilleurs amis, pas envie de contacter ses parents adoptifs; en cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle la serre contre elle et lui promette que tout irait bien, elle voulait croire qu'elle n'aurait pas à assumer tout cela et à porter le fardeau de la mort d'Anita jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle voulait être une enfant, mais elle n'avait plus de maman.

* * *

Megan ne descendit pas à l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle – comment aurait-elle pu avaler quoi que ce soit ? Lorsque ses camarades de dortoir arrivèrent, elle ne dit mot, et les écouta bavasser sur le Tournoi, sur un joli garçon de Beauxbâtons et sur les devoirs donnés par McGonagall. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Megan eut envie d'être comme ces filles, de ne plus être quelqu'un de spécial, elle aurait tellement aimé se sentir légère, libérée de toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle voulait ne pouvoir penser qu'à son petit ami et porter des badges de soutien pour le Tournoi, elle voulait juste ne plus être elle-même.

Au bout d'un long moment, les filles quittèrent le dortoir, laissant de nouveau Megan seule, dans le silence. Elle ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête toutes les informations accumulées depuis longtemps, mais la seule qui revenait était « ils vont mourir par ma faute ». Si Voldemort revenait au pouvoir, il la traquerait, ferait tout pour l'avoir de son côté – avec elle dans son camp, sa victoire sur le monde magique était assurée, elle pourrait lui amener Potter et ensemble ils marcheraient sur la Grande-Bretagne sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Mais pour cela, il n'hésiterait pas à torturer et tuer ses proches : les Weasley, Hermione, Kevan… Elle avait promis à Ginny qu'aucun Weasley ne mourrait tant qu'elle serait en vie, pourtant elle se sentait si faible en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger Anita.

La meilleure solution semblait être celle de se rendre, d'aller elle-même retrouver Voldemort. Elle s'imaginait déjà rassembler ses affaires, prendre son balai, et se servir de la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez les Malfoy. Elle leur annoncerait son retour parmi eux, elle leur demanderait ce qu'ils savaient sur leur maître, et elle irait le retrouver. Elle pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs, et elle obtiendrait de lui qu'aucun de ceux qu'elle aimait ne soient tués. C'était la solution idéale.

Megan s'assit sur son lit. Ses larmes avaient séché, son cœur redevenait petit à petit plus dur, elle redevenait elle-même.

Voldemort avait fait assassiner ses parents, il avait attaqué Hermione, tenté de tuer Ginny, et tué Anita. Megan bouillait de colère et un désir de vengeance la dévorait, pourtant elle se devait de penser aux autres avant de penser à elle-même. Il restait encore beaucoup de gens en vie, de gens qu'elle pouvait encore sauver. Sa décision était prise.

Quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir Megan n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle écarta le rideau de son lit et trouva Hermione.

\- Megan ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Tu étais où ? On ne t'a pas vue de la journée.

\- J'étais occupée, marmonna l'intéressée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, méfiante, puis haussa les épaules. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à raconter.

\- Tu te souviens du rendez-vous que Hagrid avait donné à Harry, hier soir ? dit-elle d'une voix précipitée.

Un claquement de bec contre la fenêtre du dortoir détourna l'attention de Megan. Eleyna était déjà de retour.

\- Il lui a montré ce que serait la première tâche.

Megan, qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, se retourna vers son amie, alerte.

\- Des dragons. Les champions vont devoir affronter des dragons.

\- Génial, murmura la jeune fille, admirative.

Depuis qu'elle et ses amis avaient confié Norbert, le bébé dragon de Hagrid, aux amis de Charlie, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir de dragon. Cette tâche promettait d'être fascinante.

\- On a passé la journée à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de combattre les dragons, mais on a rien trouvé, se lamenta la jeune fille.

Megan eut un sourire mauvais. Elle savait comment combattre un dragon : il fallait viser ses yeux, son seul point faible. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aider Potter, il avait déjà suffisamment triché. Elle verrait bien comment le garçon s'en sortirait seul une fois dans l'arène.

\- Et il a parlé à Sirius, hier soir, reprit Hermione. Et il lui a appris que Karkaroff est un Mangemort !

\- Hm, oui, je sais, commenta la jeune fille en portant Eleyna dans sa cage après avoir récupéré la lettre de Sirius.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa sa meilleure amie. Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

\- C'était important ?

Megan avait juste hâte de lire sa lettre, désormais.

\- Megan, quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe et c'est probablement pour le faire tuer ! C'est forcément Karkaroff !

La logique se tenait : s'il faisait tuer Potter, Karkaroff pourrait se racheter aux yeux du maître qu'il avait trahi. Megan haussa les épaules, elle allait faire bien mieux que le directeur de Durmstrang pour s'attirer les faveurs de Voldemort.

\- Sirius a l'air de croire que Tu-Sais-Qui va revenir, ajouta Hermione, inquiète.

\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, d'accord ? tenta de la rassurer Megan, trop préoccupée par sa lettre pour se comporter en bonne amie.

\- Mais Harry va peut-être se faire tuer, mardi !

Megan haussa les épaules, l'air morose : elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'assisterait peut-être pas à la première tâche. Choisissant de ne pas répondre, elle s'installa contre ses oreillers et prit le temps de lire sa lettre.

 _Megan,_

 _Comme je l'ai dit hier à Harry, je pense que c'est Karkaroff qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe, cet homme est un excellent menteur. En réalité, je pense que Voldemort a piégé Bertha Jorkins, et qu'elle lui a appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année à Poudlard, et qu'il a envoyé Karkaroff s'en servir pour éliminer Harry. Le fait que quelqu'un ait tenté d'empêcher Maugrey de venir à Poudlard ne fait que renforcer cette théorie. Méfies-toi de Karkaroff._

 _Mais ce n'est pas à toi de protéger Harry, tu ne dois pas porter un trop lourd fardeau. De plus, il me semble que ce n'est pas ton ami… Et je sais que Dumbledore veillera toujours à sa sécurité. Je suis conscient qu'il fait parfois des choix difficiles à comprendre, mais je lui fais confiance. Si tu savais tout ce que cet homme a fait pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin, ou pour s'opposer à Tu-Sais-Qui… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus dans une lettre, par sécurité, mais saches que notre réseau est organisé, tu ne sais pas tout sur la résistance._

 _Quant au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, nous sommes parfaitement d'accord. Je suis navré pour ton amie. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il te chercherait… Mais crois-moi, il paiera, je te le promets._

 _Sirius._

Voilà que Sirius était « navré », lui aussi. Megan ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les vagues de culpabilité qui l'assaillaient. Elle allait s'arranger pour que plus personne ne meure pour elle.

 _Sirius,_

 _Si Karkaroff a mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe sur ordre de Voldemort, je le découvrirais, et je te le dirais. Mais je ne le pense pas assez courageux pour oser faire quoi que ce soit sous le peu de nez qu'il reste à Fol Œil, puisqu'il est tout de même à Poudlard cette année. Mais je pense que tu as raison pour Bertha Jorkins._

 _Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de Dumbledore ? Vraiment. En revanche, il faudra vraiment qu'on discute de cette résistance dont tu me parles._

 _Disons que Voldemort me trouve intéressante et aimerait me recruter. A tout prix._

 _Megan._

Sirius devant être tout proche, désormais, Megan n'eut aucun scrupule à renvoyer Eleyna porter la lettre. Elle devait aller voir Dumbledore, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois, elle avait parfaitement réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait.

\- Je te retrouve pour le dîner, annonça-t-elle à Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle quitta le dortoir d'un pas vif. Dévalant les escaliers de la tour, elle se glissa par le trou du portrait sans prêter attention aux jumeaux Weasley qui lui faisaient de grands signes, puis se dirigea vers le deuxième étage.

\- Meganna ! s'exclama Dumbledore lorsque l'intéressée poussa la porte de son bureau. Tu ne peux pas sans cesse venir ici sans prévenir ni demander d'autorisation.

\- Vous devriez changer votre mot de passe, alors, répondit Megan sans gêne. Bonjour, professeur McGonagall.

La vieille sorcière écossaise se trouvait elle aussi dans le bureau, et dévisageait son élève d'un air outragé.

\- Meganna, je te prie d'attendre dehors, lui demanda Dumbledore d'un ton poli mais ferme.

\- Je dois absolument vous parler tout de suite, répondit Megan. C'est urgent et important.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé d'attendre dehors, répéta sévèrement McGonagall.

\- C'est à propos de Voldemort, insista la jeune fille. Je sais comment l'empêcher de revenir au pouvoir.

Les deux professeurs toisèrent Megan d'un air à la fois ahuri et inquiet.

\- Meganna, je te prie d'attendre dehors, répéta Dumbledore. Nous parlerons ensuite.

Furieuse mais de toute évidence obligée d'obéir, la jeune fille tourna les talons et claqua la porte du bureau derrière elle. Impatiente, elle croisa les bras et fit les cent pas dans l'antichambre du bureau, au sommet de l'escalier doré. Elle avait le moyen de sauver le monde magique – ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire à Dumbledore – et lui la mettait à la porte. Cet homme n'avait vraiment pas le sens des priorités.

Il s'écoula dix longues minutes avant que McGonagall ne ressorte du bureau. Elle adressa à Megan un regard sévère avant de descendre l'escalier tandis que la jeune fille retournait dans la pièce circulaire.

\- Ça y est, vous allez m'écouter ? lança-t-elle, tendue.

\- La patience est une vertu que peu possèdent et qui, pourtant, est bien nécessaire, énonça tristement Dumbledore. Alors, Meganna, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

\- Voldemort me veut à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et si je lui explique que vous avez forcé le Choixpeau à m'envoyer à Gryffondor, et que j'ai été manipulée pour m'opposer à lui ces trois dernières années, il me croira sûrement, après tout j'ai été élevée par les Malfoy et je suis une Buckley. Et une part de lui est en moi.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, précisément ?

\- Laissez-moi aller retrouver Voldemort.

Dumbledore fixa intensément Megan pendant de longues secondes, en silence. La jeune fille eut le sentiment d'être passée aux rayons X. Mais il ne pourrait pas deviner qu'elle allait lui mentir.

\- Je vous explique, reprit-elle très sérieusement. Je vais le chercher, et le retrouver – je suis sûre d'en être capable, après tout j'arrive à sentir sa présence. Une fois que je l'aurais trouvé, et que je saurais qui l'aide, je reviendrais vous le dire. Je serais votre espionne. Je lui ferais croire que je veux le rejoindre, mais je travaillerais pour vous. Et je l'empêcherais de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

En réalité, Megan voulait seulement passer un marché avec Voldemort pour sauver ses proches. Bien entendu, elle ne comptait pas faciliter le retour de celui qui avait tué ses parents et sa nourrice, mais s'il devait tout de même revenir au pouvoir, elle devait être dans ses faveurs.

\- Hors de question, répondit posément Dumbledore.

Megan était atterrée.

\- Mais personne d'autre que moi ne peut le faire ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Vous avez besoin de moi !

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser parcourir l'Europe à sa recherche, contra Dumbledore. Et s'il découvre ta vraie intention, il te tuera.

Le fait était cependant que la véritable intention de Megan était de changer de camp, elle ne risquait rien.

\- Je refuse, conclut-il. Mais je suis touché de ton intention.

\- Vous le regretterez quand Voldemort aura repris le pouvoir et tué tout le monde, cracha Megan avait de repartir.

Elle était furieuse et ne comprenait pas la réaction du vieil homme. Comment pourrait-elle se faire tuer, elle était tellement puissante ! Et Voldemort ne comptait pas se débarrasser d'elle mais se servir d'elle. Dumbledore ne comprenait rien.


	22. Chapter 22: La première tâche

**22**

 **LA PREMIERE TACHE**

A peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione, Megan fut assaillie par les jumeaux Weasley. Derrière eux, la jeune fille vit Kevan, assis à la table de Serdaigle, qui les fixait.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Je vous rejoins, annonça Megan à Ron et à Hermione.

Surpris, tous deux allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor en leur jetant des regards soupçonneux. Megan, elle, fit signe aux jumeaux de la suivre jusque sous le grand escalier, pour s'écarter des oreilles indiscrètes des élèves qui descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, hier ? lança Fred. Kevan dit que tu as eu une réaction bizarre.

Evidemment, son petit ami, inquiet, avait filé tout raconter à ses meilleurs amis. Megan poussa un soupir.

\- Ma nourrice, dont je vous ai parlé cet été, a été tuée, et son corps n'a été découvert qu'avant-hier, c'était dans le journal, lança Megan sans émoi.

Elle avait craqué une fois, désormais elle allait être forte, elle avait remis sa carapace.

\- Quoi, elle est morte ? hoqueta Fred. Mais comment ? Je veux dire, qui a fait ça ?

Megan hésita un instant. Devait-elle annoncer à Fred et George que Voldemort allait revenir ? Qu'il la cherchait et tuait pour la trouver ? Qu'elle avait l'intention de le rejoindre, pour les protéger ? Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un tel poids sur leur conscience, elle pouvait très bien porter tout cela toute seule – elle avait l'habitude des secrets.

\- On en sait rien, mentit-elle. La police enquête. On verra bien.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, ils ne se doutaient de rien. Tant mieux.

\- Ne dîtes rien à Kevan, ajouta-t-elle d'un air autoritaire. Sinon il va savoir que mes parents sont morts, et si je commence à lui dire la vérité, je vais me retrouver à tout lui dire, et c'est hors de question.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de savoir qui tu es ? s'enquit George, soucieux.

\- Il s'enfuirait en courant.

\- Il est amoureux de toi, lui rappela Fred, plus sérieux que d'ordinaire. Je suis sûr qu'il peut l'entendre.

\- Il est amoureux d'une fille normale, corrigea Megan. Pas de l'héritière de Voldemort.

Les jumeaux tressaillirent.

\- Ne lui dîtes rien, répéta-t-elle avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ignorant délibérément Kevan.

Entre temps, Potter était arrivé et avait pris place à côté de Hermione, tandis que Ron bavardait avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan suffisamment loin pour pouvoir l'ignorer. Plus la première tâche approchait, plus Potter semblait pâle. Megan eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Alors, prêt pour l'affrontement, Potter ? lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à table.

Pour le moment, elle était coincée à Poudlard, elle assisterait donc probablement à la mise à mort du garçon.

\- Je préfère affronter un dragon que de me retrouver à Privet Drive avec Dudley, répondit Potter avec un aplomb feint, se forçant à manger ses œufs au lard.

Hermione jeta à Megan un coup d'œil désapprobateur, mais la jeune fille se trouvait elle-même très drôle.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? s'enquit-elle en désignant les jumeaux du menton.

\- Ils se demandaient comment envoyer des Bombabouses dans le bureau de Percy, mentit Megan avec un large sourire.

Mais elle lut dans le regard de sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne la croyait pas.

Le temps qu'elle termine de manger, Megan se plongea dans ses pensées. Dumbledore ne voulait pas la laisser quitter Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'obéir aux ordres et aux règles. Elle resterait pour la première tâche pour le plaisir des yeux, puis quitterait l'école de son côté. Dumbledore ne l'empêcherait pas de sauver la vie de ses amis.

\- Ça va sonner, on va y aller, lança Hermione, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Je vous retrouve à la serre, répondit Potter en se levant. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

\- Harry, tu vas être en retard ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je te rejoins, d'accord ?

Et le garçon se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu crois qu'il essaye de s'enfuir pour ne pas devoir aller à la première tâche demain ? ricana Megan.

\- Arrêtes de plaisanter avec ça, protesta Hermione en prenant le chemin des serres. Et est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Fred et George, exactement ?

\- Non.

\- Vous préparez un sale coup ? Tu vas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ? Tu ne vas pas te faire renvoyer, au moins ?

\- Hmm… Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Après tout, si elle se faisait exclure de Poudlard, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus l'empêcher de partir retrouver Voldemort.

C'est boudeuse qu'Hermione entra dans la serre numéro trois où s'installaient les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

\- Pas de nouveauté, aujourd'hui, annonça Sprout lorsque le cours commença, reprenez vos plantes à Pipaillon, vous devez terminer de les tailler avant la fin de l'heure !

Megan fit le tour de la table pour aller chercher son pot. Il s'agissait d'une grande plante verte aux longues tiges, qui ne produisait de fleurs qu'une fois tous les cent ans, lesquelles adaptaient leur parfum pour attirer à elle les imprudents : quiconque respirait à plein nez leur fragrance ne se relèverait probablement jamais. Mais les plants confiés aux élèves n'étaient pas fleuris; leurs longues tiges s'agitaient paresseusement malgré l'absence de vent.

\- Et où est Harry ? s'enquit Hermione en se tordant les mains devant son propre pot. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me faire des cachotteries, tous les deux ? Déjà que Ron se comporte comme un idiot…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la serre. Ron était toujours avec Thomas et Finnigan, et ils s'amusaient à tailler de travers les plantes des autres lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se détourner.

\- Potter ne fait rien pour y changer quoi que ce soit, répliqua Megan. Laisses Ronald tranquille.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa plante en pot et, du bout de sa baguette, entreprit de la tailler, se plongeant dans ses pensée. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de quitter Poudlard, mais sans son autorisation, elle allait devoir être plus minutieuse : dissimuler son moyen de départ, ne laisser aucun indice permettant de la suivre, éviter le plus possible de recourir à la magie… Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé son plan, mais l'obstination du vieux directeur venait balayer ses projets une fois de plus.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moment opportun pour tirer sa révérence, Potter, essoufflé, arriva dans la serre.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur Sprout, lança-t-il. J'ai été retenu par le professeur Maugrey…

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, Mr Potter, marmonna l'intéressée. Reprenez votre plante à Pipaillon, vous poursuivez l'exercice du cours dernier.

Le garçon s'empara maladroitement de son pot et le posa à côté des deux filles.

\- Hermione, Meganna, murmura-t-il précipitamment. Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire, à ton avis ? Chuchota la première.

Ses yeux ronds lui lancèrent un regard anxieux par-dessus sa plante.

– Écoutez, il faut que demain après-midi, je sois capable d'utiliser convenablement un sortilège d'Attraction.

Megan ne put retenir une expression moqueuse.

\- C'est pas gagné, commenta-t-elle.

Jusqu'alors, le garçon n'avait jamais réussi à faire venir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à lui : les objets semblaient se décourager à mi-chemin et tombaient au sol comme des pierres. Megan, elle, maîtrisait ce sort depuis presque deux ans.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Megan. Hors de question qu'elle aide Potter à remporter le Tournoi, il y avait mille et une autres façons de mieux perdre son temps.

\- J'ai des devoirs en retard, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Amusez-vous bien.

Mais Hermione et Potter semblaient prendre très au sérieux leur tâche : pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, elle les entendit prévoir de renoncer au déjeuner pour aller s'entraîner dans une classe libre. Megan, elle, comptait bien manger. Elle prit donc le chemin de la Grande Salle avec Ron, Thomas et Finnigan.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Hermione ? s'étonna le premier.

\- Non, elle est avec Potter, ils s'entraînent pour demain.

\- Humpf.

De toute évidence, Ron n'avait pas envie de parler de son meilleur ami et du Tournoi. Megan le comprenait.

\- Comment ils peuvent s'entraîner, puisqu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont devoir faire ? s'étonna Thomas.

Megan avait oublié que tout le monde ignorait quelle serait la première tâche, même Ron.

\- Il essaye juste d'apprendre à lancer au moins un sort correctement, expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté. Vous verrez bien demain…

\- Moi j'ai hâte de voir faire Krum ! affirma Finnigan. Vous pensez qu'il est aussi bon avec une baguette qu'avec un balai ?

\- C'est ce qu'a l'air de croire la Coupe de feu…

Megan n'avait toujours pas pardonné à l'artefact d'avoir préféré les candidatures de Cedric et de Potter à la sienne.

Potter ne réapparut que juste à temps pour le début du cours de divination, ce que Megan ne regretta pas : Trelawney passa plus de la moitié du cours à expliquer que l'actuelle position de Mars par rapport à Saturne signifiait que les gens nés en Juillet se trouvaient dans un grand danger de mourir brusquement d'une mort violente – comme démembré par un dragon, par exemple.

– Très bien, dit soudain Potter, en perdant son calme. Du moment que ça va vite, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.

Megan sourit – elle attendait la première tâche avec de plus en plus d'impatience.

L'espace d'un instant, Ron donna l'impression qu'il allait éclater de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il croisa le regard de Potter, mais celui-ci détourna aussitôt les yeux avec une expression de colère.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, murmura Megan. C'est un idiot.

L'idiot en question passa le reste du cours à agiter sa baguette magique sous la table pour essayer d'attirer vers lui de petits objets, sous le regard méprisant de Megan. Même une plume de hibou ne parvint pas jusque dans sa main – quoi qu'il comptait amener magiquement à lui le lendemain, ce serait un échec.

Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir, quand Megan sortit du cours de divination. Elle ne se montra pas non plus au dîner, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue lorsque sa meilleure amie tomba de sommeil, quelques dizaines de minutes après minuit.

* * *

La perspective de voir prochainement Potter affronter un dragon réjouissait suffisamment Megan pour lui offrir une nuit libre de tout cauchemar. Ce fut fraîche comme une plante à Pipaillon qu'elle se leva le matin de la première tâche. Hermione était enfin là, dormant à poing fermés.

Le château tout entier était plongé dans une atmosphère de tension mêlée d'excitation. La Grande Salle était plus bruyante que jamais, et la tension augmentait chaque fois qu'un champion y entrait : Cedric, légèrement pâle et les dents serrés, Fleur la tête haute et l'air distant, Krum les sourcils froncés et le dos voûté, puis Potter blanc comme un linge et les yeux écarquillés. Les commentaires s'adressaient à lui plus qu'aux autres : les « bonne chance » se mêlaient aux « on va préparer une boîte de mouchoirs pour te pleurer, Potter ». Le garçon avait l'air à moitié fou, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment péter un chaudron et se mettre à lancer des sorts à tout le monde. Megan avait hâte de le voir face à son dragon.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était d'ordinaire celui où les élèves terminaient leurs nuits trop courtes : tandis que le fantôme du professeur Binns lisait ses notes d'un ton monocorde, les têtes tombaient sur les pupitres. Pourtant, ce jour-là, aucun ne dormait : Hermione prenait assidûment ses notes, Potter fixait ses chaussures d'un air livide, et tous les autres élèves chuchotaient entre eux avec enthousiasme. Le cours n'était jamais passé aussi vite. Ce fut dans une cohue indescriptible que les élèves rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal.

Megan s'était assise à côté de Cedric, à la table des Poufsouffle. Des encouragements fusaient autour de lui, ses camarades lui secouaient les épaules, lui amenaient à manger ou lui témoignaient leur soutien. Mais le garçon fixait les nombreuses assiettes posées devant lui en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

Cedric leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils. D'après Hermione, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime avaient eux aussi vu les dragons et prévenu leurs champions, mais Cedric n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pour les dragons ? poursuivit Megan.

Les élèves autour d'eux étaient bien trop surexcités pour prêter attention à leur conversation. Cedric fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'enquit-il.

\- Potter l'a dit à Hermione qui me l'a dit. Et toi ?

\- Harry est venu me le dire… Alors c'est vrai ? Comment il l'a su ?

\- Absolument vrai, oui, mais sa source n'a pas d'importance. Tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

\- J'ai quelques idées. Mais on a jamais été préparés à affronter un dragon.

\- C'est sûr qu'entre Lockhart et Quirrell, on a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se préparer à quoi que ce soit. Bon écoutes, le point faible des dragons, c'est leurs yeux : c'est la seule partie qui n'est pas protégée, tu ne pourras pas l'attaquer ailleurs à cause de sa peau robuste.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai ouvert plus d'un livre.

Cedric contempla son amie, l'air un peu moins inquiet.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se rua hors de la Grande Salle – ce devait être l'heure pour les champions de se rendre à l'enclos des dragons. Megan, quant à elle, retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, sans remarquer le regard plus que soupçonneux et inquiet que posait sur elle Kevan. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Hermione, McGonagall se précipita dans leur direction, attirant tous les regards vers eux.

\- Potter, dit-elle précipitamment, les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant... Vous devez vous préparer pour votre première tâche.

– D'accord, dit le garçon en se levant.

Sa fourchette tomba sur son assiette avec un petit bruit métallique, faisant sursauter Hermione.

– Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Tu verras, tout se passera très bien.

– Ouais, répondit Potter d'une voix sourde.

Il quitta la Grande Salle avec McGonagall, qui semblait presque aussi anxieuse que Hermione. De toute évidence, elle s'inquiétait qu'un des élèves de sa maison, âgé de tout juste quatorze ans, doive faire face à une créature meurtrière sous les yeux de toute une école.

Hermione se tordait les mains en fixant son assiette, dont elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé; on aurait dit que c'était elle qui allait affronter le dragon.

\- Avales quelque chose, lui ordonna Megan.

\- Et s'il se fait tuer ?

\- Parce que manger quelque chose pourrait le tuer ?

Hermione porta une fourchette de riz à sa bouche, mais elle ne parvint pas à l'avaler.

\- Aller viens, on va attendre dehors, soupira Megan, tu vas finir par faire un malaise.

Les élèves affluaient petit à petit vers le parc, attendant avec impatience qu'un professeur leur fasse signe de se diriger vers le lieu où se tiendrait la première tâche. Bientôt, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent près des deux filles.

\- Comment se sent Harry ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Joyeux comme un Détraqueur, résuma Megan.

\- Il doit se demander ce qui va lui tomber dessus, commenta George.

Megan ne leur avait pas révélé le contenu de la première tâche. Elle s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait autant de cachotteries aux jumeaux.

\- On le verra en arrivant, répondit-elle tranquillement. Regardez, c'est l'heure.

En effet, le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'astronomie, une jeune femme à la peau noire, à la silhouette élancée et de nature discrète, venait de sortir du château et faisait signe aux élèves de la suivre. Megan, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux, rapidement rejoints par Lee et Kevan, lui emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, commenta Kevan en arrivant à côté de Megan.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

\- J'ai été occupée.

Son mensonge préféré, le plus simple et le moins crédible.

\- Tu vas soutenir Cedric ? répondit Kevan en ignorant le mensonge.

\- Je t'ai dit que Krum était mon favori.

\- Oui, mais tu t'entends bien avec Cedric.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Ce tournoi est une compétition, le meilleur gagnera, pas celui qui aura le plus d'amis. Je ne pense pas que Cedric puisse gagner, il se laisse beaucoup trop envahir par le stress.

\- Hmm, tu le connais bien.

Megan en eut assez. Elle pressa le pas pour distancer son petit ami, et marcha à côté du professeur Sinistra. Celle-ci restait muette, se contentant de fixer l'autre bout du parc – elle connaissait de toute évidence la nature de la tâche et s'inquiétait elle aussi du sort des champions.

A la lisière de la forêt, une immense tente avait été dressée, probablement pour dissimuler les dragons. A côté, une arène avait été installée par magie, où les élèves furent invités à s'installer. La foule des élèves était incroyablement bruyante, et l'excitation était palpable. Megan s'installa entre Ron et Hermione, cette dernière trépignant d'impatience et d'inquiétude. En face des tribunes, dans une loge où étaient disposés cinq hauts fauteuils drapés d'étoffe d'or, le jury prenait place: Madame Maxime, immense, vêtue d'une longue robe violette, Crouch et sa moustache toujours impeccable, Karkaroff qui lissait son bouc en fixant le vide, et Dumbledore, paisible. Bagman manquait à l'appel, étonnamment.

Une fois les élèves assis dans les tribunes, la voix de Dumbledore, amplifiée par magie, retentit.

\- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers invités, dit-il en se levant de son siège, bienvenue à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au cours des prochaines heures, les quatre champions désignés par la Coupe de feu vont affronter tour à tour une épreuve, au terme de laquelle le jury attribuera une note sur dix. Cette note prendra en compte le temps nécessaire au champion pour terminer la tâche, son audace, son aptitude à réagir face au danger ainsi que la qualité de son approche. Des points pourront être enlevés au champion s'il est blessé au cours de l'épreuve (Hermione agrippa le bras de Megan) ou s'il entraîne d'une quelconque manière la destruction des œufs.

Un chuchotement de surprise parcourut le public : tous se demandaient de quels œufs parlait Dumbledore.

\- En effet, reprit le directeur, les champions auront aujourd'hui pour tâche d'affronter un dragon et de récupérer un œuf d'or parmi sa couvée.

Le ton monta aussitôt dans les gradins : les élèves étaient ahuris mais redoublaient d'excitation. « Des dragons ! De vrais dragons ! ». Megan aperçut Rita Skeeter, près de la loge des professeurs, vêtue d'une immonde robe vert criard, qui se mettait à griffonner sur un calepin avec enthousiasme.

\- Cet œuf contient une énigme que les champions devront résoudre _seuls_ (il sembla à Megan que le regard de Dumbledore se posait sur Hermione) afin de déterminer la nature de la deuxième tâche. Je tiens à vous rassurer, une équipe de spécialistes est présente afin d'éviter tout risque aux membres du public – les dragons pourront être rapidement maîtrisés en cas de danger.

Megan comprit alors pourquoi Charlie avait annoncé à Ginny qu'ils se reverraient bientôt : il devait faire partie de « l'équipe de spécialistes ».

\- L'équipe en question amène maintenant le premier dragon, un Suédois à museau court ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente première tâche !

En effet, alors qu'un vieux sorcier venait déposer un large panier d'œufs au fond de l'arène, d'autres arrivaient, la baguette levée, encadrant un immense dragon d'une magnifique couleur bleu argenté. La bête se précipita vers les œufs et s'empressa de les recouvrir de son corps, des flammes d'un bleu éclatant jaillissant de ses narines. Il était à la fois superbe et redoutable, et Megan eut la soudaine envie d'imiter Hagrid et d'adopter un dragon.

\- Les Suédois à museau court sont très recherchés pour leur peau, qui permet de fabriquer des boucliers et des gants de protection contre le feu et la magie, s'exclama soudain Hermione à toute vitesse. Leur feu peut réduire en quelques secondes du bois ou de solides os en cendres. Il est l'espèce qui tue le moins souvent d'humains, sûrement parce que les régions montagneuses dans lesquelles il vit sont trop sauvages pour être habitées !

A priori, le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Hermione d'évacuer son stress était de se raccrocher à ses connaissances. Megan lui sourit, puis un coup de sifflet retentit, détournant son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cedric, verdâtre, arriva dans l'arène par une entrée située à l'opposé de la position du dragon.

\- Nous accueillons notre premier champion, représentant de l'équipe de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory !

Bagman venait d'arriver dans la loge du jury, le visage rouge et joufflu, vêtu de sa vieille robe des Frelons. Une fois de plus, il était chargé du commentaire.

Cedric s'avança dans l'arène, la tête haute et sa baguette levée. Toute la foule le suivait du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait précautionneusement du dragon. L'œuf d'or était sous l'une des immenses pattes du monstre, inaccessible. Avant que Cedric ait fait quoi que ce soit, le dragon bascula la tête en arrière puis cracha un long jet de flammes bleues qui réduisirent en cendres le rocher situé à côté de Diggory. La foule se mit à crier de terreur, et Diggory fit un bond sur le côté pour échapper aux flammes.

\- Aller, vises les yeux, maugréa Megan. Attaques-le !

Cedric lança plusieurs sorts informulés, mais tous ricochèrent sur les écailles du dragon – Megan l'avait pourtant prévenu. A chacune de ses tentatives, la foule retenait son souffle. Le monstre continuait de cracher du feu chaque fois que Cedric s'approchait trop près, déclenchant les hurlements du public. On aurait dit que les spectateurs ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité aux têtes multiples qui réagissaient toutes d'une même voix.

Enfin, Cedric eut une bonne idée : s'éloignant du dragon pour ne pas déclencher de nouveaux jets de flammes, il pointa sa baguette sur l'une des pierres de l'arène et prononça une incantation que Megan ne connaissait pas. La pierre se mit à enfler puis se transforma en un labrador beige, une métamorphose parfaite qui devrait faire honneur à McGonagall. Cedric ordonna quelque chose au chien qui se mit à courir devant le dragon, détournant son attention du champion de Poudlard. Cedric en profita : il se mit à courir et fondit sur la couvée tandis que la foule entière retenait son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à attraper l'œuf d'or lorsque le dragon s'aperçut de sa présence et cracha un nouveau jet de flammes. Hermione hurla. Cedric avait été brûlé sur toute une partie du visage, on pouvait entendre ses cris de douleur depuis le sommet des tribunes.

\- Oh, là, là ! s'écria Bagman. C'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste... On peut dire qu'il prend des risques, celui-là ! Très belle tentative. Dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné !

Mais Cedric n'était pas de cet avis. Il donna un nouvel ordre au labrador qui se mit à essayer de mordre la peau solide du dragon, et en profita pour tenter à nouveau sa chance. Lorsque le public s'aperçut qu'il était parvenu à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or et courrait pour s'éloigner définitivement du dragon, un rugissement assourdissant émana de la foule. Megan était ravie, Cedric s'en était admirablement tiré.

– Bravo ! Vraiment très bien ! hurlait Bagman. Voyons maintenant les notes des juges !

Tandis que l'infirmière de Poudlard et McGonagall se ruaient vers Cedric, et que l'équipe d'éleveurs emmenait le dragon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jury. Madame Maxime leva sa baguette, dont il s'échappa un long ruban d'argent qui se tortilla pour former un 8. Bagman lui donna un 7, tout comme Karkaroff, et Crouch et Dumbledore lui donnèrent un 8. La foule applaudit, ravie d'aussi bonnes notes malgré une blessure.

– Encore trois autres concurrents, à présent ! reprit Bagman tandis que retentissait un autre coup de sifflet. Miss Delacour, s'il vous plaît !

Au même moment, les éleveurs amenaient un nouveau dragon, que Megan identifia comme un vert gallois commun à son rugissement étonnamment mélodieux; il s'agissait d'un des dragons les plus paisibles, préférant se nourrir de moutons que d'humains – à moindre d'être provoqué.

Fleur venait d'entrer à son tour dans l'arène, tremblante de la tête aux pieds et la main crispée sur sa baguette magique mais la tête haute. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant le dragon, puis fronça les sourcils avec une expression de concentration. Megan appréciait de plus en plus cette jeune fille qui ne se contentait pas d'être jolie.

D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers la bête, qui protégeait les œufs de toute sa haute stature. Arrivée à plusieurs mètres, elle pointa sa baguette sur le dragon et prononça une incantation. Mais de toute évidence, elle était trop loin de sa cible – elle devait s'approcher, et ainsi s'exposer aux armes naturelles de la bête. Fleur tenta donc de se précipiter en avant, de lancer son sort, puis de repartir en courant, mais son manque de concentration fit échouer le sort, et elle trébucha en voulant reculer. La foule laissa échapper un cri effrayé.

– Oh, voilà qui n'était peut-être pas très prudent ! cria Bagman d'un ton ravi.

Fleur se releva précipitamment et s'éloigna du dragon, mais elle renonçait pas. Elle attrapa une pierre et la jeta de l'autre côté de la bête. Celle-ci tourna la tête, et Fleur en profita pour s'avancer et jeter son sort. Il y eut comme une onde bleue sur la peau du monstre, celui-ci vacilla… puis sembla s'endormir.

\- Elle l'a enchanté ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle a endormi le dragon !

Mais rien ne prouvait que l'enchantement durerait suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer l'œuf. Fleur s'avança prudemment vers son objectif. Elle tendait les mains lorsque le dragon, toujours endormi, se retourna sur lui-même, manquant de frapper la jeune fille de son long cou.

\- Oh, là, là... presque ! s'exclama Bagman. Attention, maintenant...

Fleur réessaya une seconde fois, mais de nouveau le dragon bougea, agitant ses vastes ailes d'un air menaçant malgré son état d'inconscience.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru que ça y était ! affirma Bagman.

\- Aller, maugréa Megan. Récupères ce fichu œuf…

Fleur sembla lui obéir. Elle contourna la bête une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, de longs jets minces de flammes s'échappèrent du museau du dragon qui avait commencé à ronfler, mettant le feu à la robe de la Française. La foule se mit à crier, mais Fleur, stoïque, fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette pour éteindre l'incendie, puis se saisit enfin de l'œuf, dans un nuage de fumée. La foule explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Félicitations, Miss Delacour ! lança Bagman. Quelles sont les notes du jury ?

Maxime lui donna 9 points, Karkaroff et Bagman 7, Crouch et Dumbledore 8. Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau. Avec un total de trente-neuf points, Fleur passait devant Cedric. Megan applaudit avec ferveur, réussir à enchanter une créature de la taille d'un dragon n'était pas un mince exploit.

– Voici à présent Mr Krum ! s'exclama Bagman tandis que retentissait un nouveau coup de sifflet.

Le champion de Durmstrang, toujours aussi renfrogné, devait affronter un Boutefeu chinois (aussi appelé Dragonlion), la seule espèce de dragon originaire d'Extrême-Orient, connue pour son agressivité et son goût pour la chair humaine. La bête était magnifique : écarlate, avec des écailles lisses et des pointes d'or sur son museau écrasé ; ses yeux protubérants ne parvenaient pas à éclipser cette magnificence. Couché sur ses œufs, une flamme en forme de champignon jaillissait de ses narines tandis qu'il observait Krum approcher.

Ce dernier était plus déterminé que ses deux adversaires : il marcha droit vers la bête, sans chercher à mettre de distance de sécurité entre eux, et lui jeta un seul sort. Celui-ci atteignit le dragon dans l'œil, ce qui fit sourire Megan – enfin un champion qui avait fait preuve de connaissances en la matière ! La foule applaudit joyeusement Krum, impressionnée.

– Très audacieux ! s'écria Bagman tandis que la créature émettait un horrible hurlement de douleur.

Cependant, l'approche ne fut pas aussi maligne qu'elle le semblait : aveuglé par la douleur, le dragon s'était mis à donner des coups de pattes dans tous les sens, et il détruisit ainsi la moitié de ses œufs – ce qui ferait perdre des points à Krum. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier : tête baissée, il courut vers le dragon.

– On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux, commenta Bagman, et... Mais oui, il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !

En effet, le champion de Durmstrang venait de ressortir de l'ombre du dragon, l'œuf d'or sous le bras. Les applaudissements retentirent avec tant de force dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver qu'ils semblèrent la briser comme du cristal. Megan participait avec enthousiasme au vacarme général, et ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil satisfait à Kevan : Krum venait de démontrer qu'il avait toutes les chances de remporter le Tournoi, comme elle l'avait prédit.

\- Félicitations, Mr Krum, commenta Bagman. Les notes, maintenant.

Karkaroff ne surprit pas Megan en attribuant un 10 à son champion – il était plus que prêt à tricher pour gagner. Madame Maxime, plus fairplay et visiblement impressionnée, attribua un 9, et les trois autres juges un 7 – sanction de la destruction des œufs. Krum prenait la tête du Tournoi.

\- Voilà maintenant venu le tour de notre plus jeune champion, Mr Harry Potter ! annonça Bagman avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Le Boutefeu chinois avait beau être un dragon redoutable, il ne faisait pas le poids face à la bête qui attendait Potter : un Magyar à pointes, reconnaissable non seulement à ses écailles noires, à ses yeux jaunes et à ses cornes couleur bronze, mais aussi et surtout aux épines qui hérissaient sa longue queue. Potter ne le savait peut-être pas, mais le Magyar disposait d'un souffle qui lui permettait de projeter des flammes à une distance plus longue que n'importe quel autre dragon : jusqu'à quinze mètres. De plus, il avait pour habitude de se nourrir d'humains lorsqu'il n'y avait ni chèvre ni mouton pour lui servir de déjeuner.

La dragonne, qui couvait ses œufs semblables à du ciment, les ailes à demi refermées, fixait Potter de ses yeux féroces, agitant sa dangereuse queue dont les pointes imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte, enhardie par un tel monstre. Megan, elle, attendait de voir comment Potter allait se débrouiller: elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, seulement qu'il voulait recourir au sortilège d'Attraction.

\- Accio Eclair de feu ! s'écria-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Puis il resta debout dans l'arène, fixant le dragon avec inquiétude – Megan le voyait trembler depuis les tribunes. Il avait l'air ridicule à rester ainsi debout les bras ballants, à bonne distance du dragon, à ne rien faire d'autre. Puis, soudain, Hermione poussa un cri étranglé, et désigna l'autre bout de l'arène. Megan suivit son doigt, et écarquilla les yeux. Le balai de Potter arrivait, il contournait la lisière de la forêt et fonçait vers l'enclos. Il s'arrêta net, à mi-hauteur, juste à côté de son propriétaire. Le tumulte de la foule s'amplifia.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama Bagman, surexcité. Voilà que Mr Potter fait intervenir un Eclair de feu dans le tournoi !

Megan était furieuse. Ainsi, Potter allait transformer cette épreuve en un étrange match de Quidditch. Une fois de plus, il jouait à côté des règles, il n'allait pas vraiment utiliser la magie.

Le garçon enfourcha son balai et s'envola aussitôt loin de l'arène. Un instant, Megan crut qu'il allait en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais Potter plongea soudain en piqué, arrachant des cris de joie à la foule des spectateurs. La tête de la dragonne suivit sa trajectoire, et il remonta en chandelle juste à temps pour échapper à un jet de flammes.

– Mille méduses ! Voilà qui s'appelle savoir voler ! s'écria Bagman, tandis que la foule poussait un hurlement puis retenait son souffle. Vous avez vu cela, Mr Krum ?

Megan ne savait pas où se trouvait le champion de Durmstrang, mais il ne devait pas être admiratif de la méthode. Lui, au moins, s'était vraiment servi de sa baguette, et avait vraiment affronté le dragon.

Potter volait en cercles autour de l'arène, toujours suivi des yeux par la dragonne, dont la tête tournait sur son long cou. Soudain, il fondit de nouveau en piqué, à l'instant où la bête ouvrait sa gueule. S'il parvint à éviter les flammes, il ne put échapper à une autre arme de la dragonne: la queue hérissée du Magyar fendit l'air comme un fouet et, alors que Potter virait sur sa gauche, l'une des longues pointes rencontra son épaule. Des cris et des grognements s'élevèrent de la foule et Hermione broya la main de Megan.

\- Il est pas mort, marmonna la jeune fille avec agacement.

En effet, Potter contournait maintenant la dragonne par-derrière. La bête se tortillait, se contorsionnait, dépliant puis rabattant ses ailes, ses horribles yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur le garçon, mais elle avait peur de s'éloigner de sa couvée. Potter se mit alors à changer sans cesse de direction, restant suffisamment loin pour éviter les jets de flamme mais s'approchant suffisamment près pour que la dragonne se sente menacée et continue de le suivre des yeux. La créature penchait la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, montrant ses crocs, ses pupilles verticales fixées sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? s'impatienta Megan.

Potter prit peu à peu de l'altitude et la tête de la dragonne s'éleva en même temps que lui, son cou tendu continuant d'osciller comme un cobra devant un charmeur de serpent... Il s'éleva encore un peu et elle laissa échapper un rugissement exaspéré. Pour elle, il était un peu comme une mouche, une mouche qu'elle avait hâte d'écraser. Sa queue battit l'air à nouveau, mais Potter était hors d'atteinte... Elle cracha un jet de feu qu'il parvint à éviter... Le monstre ouvrit une gueule béante... Elle se dressa alors sur ses pattes de derrière, déployant enfin ses grandes ailes noires et brillantes, aussi larges que celles d'un petit avion, et Potter plongea. Avant que la dragonne ait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire et où il était passé, il piqua vers le sol de toute la vitesse de son balai, en direction des œufs qu'elle ne protégeait plus de ses pattes aux longues griffes.

Potter avait lâché le manche de le Eclair de feu — et il venait de saisir l'œuf d'or... Il remonta en chandelle puis, dans une nouvelle accélération fulgurante, s'envola vers les tribunes, l'œuf d'or serré sous son bras indemne. Megan haussa les sourcils, satisfaite que l'épreuve soit enfin finie. La foule, elle, était déchaînée, les élèves hurlaient et applaudissaient aussi fort que les supporters irlandais de la Coupe du Monde.

– Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! s'époumonait Bagman. Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf !

Megan avait pourtant trouvé le temps très long.

\- Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter ! conclut le commentateur avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

L'équipe des gardiens des dragons se précipitait pour neutraliser le Magyar à pointes. A l'entrée de l'enclos, McGonagall, Fol Œil et Hagrid se précipitaient dans l'arène avec de grands gestes de la main et de larges sourires. Potter fit demi-tour au-dessus des stands, toujours acclamé par la foule, et atterrit en douceur. Dans les tribunes, Hermione sautait de joie. Terrorisée par l'affrontement avec la dragonne, elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la peau et son visage en portait encore les marques.

\- Il a réussi ! s'exclamait-elle, ses cheveux rebondissant sur ses épaules au rythme de ses bonds. Il a réussi!

\- On dirait bien.

\- Il faut aller le voir !

Avant même que Megan ait pu protester, Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet la traina vers les tentes. Ron leur emboîta le pas.

\- Je voudrais plutôt voir ses notes, protesta Megan, qui ne voulait pas le moins du monde se retrouver auprès du garçon.

\- Ils les donneront quand il sera ressorti !

Elle poussa la toile de la tente des premiers secours, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Potter. Hermione lui sauta au cou, déstabilisant Megan.

– Harry, tu as été formidable ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Tu as été extraordinaire ! Tu peux me croire !

Mais Potter ne l'écoutait pas : il regardait Ron qui était livide et le fixait comme s'il avait été un fantôme.

– Harry, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau !

– On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre, lança Potter d'un ton glacial. Il t'aura fallu du temps.

Megan fronça les sourcils en regardant Potter. Quel crétin ! Ron reconnaissait enfin son erreur, et c'était ainsi qu'il le prenait ? Il l'avait rarement autant horripilée qu'à cet instant.

Ron ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant, s'apprêtant à se répandre en excuses.

– Bon, ça va, lança Potter, avant que Ron ait pu prononcer un mot. N'en parlons plus.

– Non, répondit Ron, j'aurais dû...

– N'en parlons plus, je te dis...

Ron eut un sourire gêné, Potter lui rendit son sourire et Hermione fondit en larmes.

– Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer ! s'exclama Megan, atterrée.

– Vous êtes tellement bêtes ! s'écria Hermione en tapant du pied, des larmes coulant sur sa robe.

Puis, avant que Ron et Potter aient pu faire un geste, elle les serra contre elle et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en continuant de pleurer à grand bruit.

– Complètement cinglée, dit Megan en hochant la tête. On se retrouve plus tard, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron avant de quitter la tente sur les traces de sa meilleure amie.

A l'extérieur, la foule continuait d'acclamer les champions depuis les tribunes, tandis que les gardiens des dragons s'escrimaient à calmer le Magyar à pointes qui agitait sa queue en tous sens, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher ou d'approcher ses œufs. Megan ne distingua pas Charlie Weasley parmi eux, ce qui la déçut : elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec le jeune homme, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Elle retrouva Hermione au bord de l'enclos, essuyant ses yeux avec un coin de sa robe.

\- Tu vas arrêter de pleurer, oui ? soupira la jeune fille.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, hoquetait-elle. Harry a été tellement admirable ! Et Ron… Il a enfin...

Elle secoua la tête, envahie par ses émotions. Megan la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis la relâcha.

\- Reprends-toi, Granger, lui intima-t-elle doucement mais fermement. Tiens, regardes, ils vont donner les notes de Potter.

En effet, Madame Maxime venait de lever sa baguette. Le ruban argenté se tortilla pour former un 8. Crouch et Dumbledore, l'air ravi, attribuèrent un 9 au jeune champion. Bagman, quant à lui, lui donna un 10.

\- Dix ? répéta Megan, estomaquée. Il a vu que Potter avait été blessé ?

\- On ne va pas se plaindre ! se réjouit Hermione.

Karkaroff était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que ses collègues : après un instant de réflexion, il leva à son tour sa baguette, et le ruban argenté forma un 4.

\- 4 ? s'étrangla Hermione. Sale hippogriffe mal léché !

\- Potter est ex aequo avec Krum, fit remarquer Megan. Karkaroff a dû calculer et fait en sorte que son champion ne soit pas relégué à la seconde place…

Les élèves quittaient maintenant les tribunes et reprenaient le chemin du château. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tout particulièrement bruyants : visiblement impressionnés par la performance de Potter, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle l'acclamaient maintenant autant qu'ils acclamaient Cedric. Megan voyait les champions au milieu des supporters enhardis, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré leurs blessures.

\- Viens, dit Hermione à Megan, il va sûrement y avoir une fête dans la salle commune !

\- En l'honneur de Potter, commenta la jeune fille sans enthousiasme. Youhou.

Mais Hermione était trop ravie pour prêter attention aux sarcasmes de son amie. Elle la traîna une fois de plus par la main jusqu'à la foule des élèves.

L'ambiance générale rappelait celle qui accompagnait généralement la défaite de Serpentard à un match de Quidditch. Des drapeaux de toutes les maisons étaient brandis de toutes parts, les noms des champions étaient scandés et le brouhaha des conversations envahissait le parc. Megan, qui ne partageait pas l'allégresse de ses camarades, fut soulagée d'arriver enfin au château. Elle s'apprêtait à filer dans son dortoir avant que la meute des Gryffondor ne vienne envahir le grand escalier lorsque Ally Collins, l'élève de Serdaigle que Megan détestait pour sa beauté et son amitié avec Kevan, la héla:

\- Meganna Buckley ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Collins sembla déstabilisée par l'attitude agressive de la jeune fille et lui adressa un regard de mépris.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau, annonça-t-elle avec dédain.


	23. Chapter 23: Le départ

**23**

 **LE DEPART**

Megan se désintéressa aussitôt de la première tâche et de la fourberie de Potter. Se détournant de Collins, elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier. Qu'est-ce que le vieux directeur pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? Rien ne pourrait la convaincre de rester à Poudlard désormais, il perdait son temps s'il souhaitait la décourager.

\- Tu as mon accord pour quitter Poudlard et partir à la recherche de Voldemort.

La jeune fille avait dû faire répéter Dumbledore pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? s'enquit-elle, méfiante. Pourquoi vous changez d'avis, d'un seul coup ?

\- Aujourd'hui, Harry aurait pu être tué par un dragon sous les yeux de toute son école, expliqua posément Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe de feu, mais cette personne veut sa mort, et elle se trouve à Poudlard. J'ai donc besoin que tu découvres de qui il s'agit. De plus, il s'agit d'une preuve de ma confiance en toi, Meganna.

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil, loin d'être convaincue par cette dernière affirmation : une fois de plus, le vieux directeur tentait de la manipuler.

\- Revenons à nos hippogriffes, proposa-t-elle plutôt. J'imagine que vous avez des conditions.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux partir dès demain matin, affirma-t-il. Mais tu dois revenir aussi souvent que possible à l'école – je ne veux pas que tu sois trop longtemps dehors. Tu devras aussi être revenue pour passer tes examens de fin d'année si ta mission n'est pas terminée d'ici-là.

\- Et ma mission, qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu découvres où se trouve réellement Voldemort, qui est son espion à Poudlard, de quelle façon il escompte retrouver ses pouvoirs, et qui l'aide dans cette tâche.

\- Rien que ça.

\- Si tu découvres ce dont il va se servir pour revenir, je veux que tu essayes de l'en empêcher.

Megan hocha la tête. Il s'agissait plus ou moins de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, à ceci près qu'elle avait tout d'abord l'intention d'essayer de tuer Voldemort dès qu'elle aurait réuni les informations dont elle avait besoin.

\- Autre chose, reprit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Peu importe l'était de faiblesse dans lequel tu le trouveras, tu ne dois _en aucun cas_ essayer de le tuer.

\- Pardon ? hoqueta la jeune fille. J'aurais la possibilité d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute et vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive ?

\- J'insiste, Meganna. Pour une raison dont je ne saurais t'informer dès à présent, Voldemort ne doit pas être tué. Si tu essayais, ta couverture serait levée et il te tuerait.

\- Je suis capable de le tuer, asséna la jeune fille.

\- Non. Tu découvriras pourquoi bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, contentes-toi de le retrouver et d'en apprendre aussi long que possible sur lui. Et essayes par tous les moyens de –

\- L'empêcher de revenir, je sais. Et si ça arrive quand même ?

\- Alors tu rentres aussitôt à Poudlard. Le monde magique devra se préparer à l'affronter une seconde fois, et tu devras être du bon côté à ce moment-là.

\- « Du bon côté »…, marmonna Megan.

Elle acquiesçait aux ordres de Dumbledore, mais son plan différait légèrement : elle allait en effet tâcher de retrouver Voldemort, d'identifier son espion à Poudlard et de l'empêcher de revenir, mais si elle devait échouer, alors elle resterait auprès de lui – ses services contre la protection de ses amis, voilà le marché qu'elle passerait.

\- Tu partiras demain matin, donc, reprit Dumbledore. Par où comptes-tu commencer ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, affirma Megan en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu te sers de la magie, le ministère le saura, et ils t'arrêteront, l'avertit Dumbledore. Tu sais que les mineurs ne peuvent pas utiliser leur baguette hors de Poudlard.

\- Comment ils sauraient où je me trouve ? répliqua Megan. Je ne vais pas faire la une des journaux ni faire de tours de magie sous leur nez.

\- Inutile, puisque tu as la Trace sur toi.

\- La Trace ?

Voilà bien quelque chose dont Megan n'avait jamais entendu parler.

\- C'est un sortilège placé sur les sorciers mineurs qui alerte le Service des usages abusifs de la magie en cas d'activité magique, expliqua Dumbledore Et lorsqu'ils repèrent une activité hors de Poudlard, et notamment dans une zone Moldue, ils condamnent le sorcier concerné. Si cela devait arriver, tu devras prétendre t'être enfuie de Poudlard ils te ramèneront à l'école, et ta mission sera terminée.

\- Voldemort est supposé se cacher en Albanie, non ? répliqua Megan, agacée. Là-bas la législation du ministère britannique ne s'applique pas.

\- Tu comptes te rendre directement en Albanie ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

Il semblait soupçonner que Megan lui cache des informations.

\- Non, admit la jeune fille. Mais je vais m'y rendre à un moment.

\- Nous verrons tout cela à ton prochain retour.

Megan hocha la tête, puis tourna les talons et quitta le bureau sous le regard perçant d'Albus Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, l'aventure commençait, elle allait véritablement quitter Poudlard pour partir à la recherche du plus grand des mages noirs Megan en frissonna d'excitation.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle y trouva une fête animée. Les moindres recoins de la pièce débordaient de gâteaux et de cruches remplies de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre, des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste remplissaient la salle d'étincelles et d'étoiles, d'impressionnantes banderoles avaient été suspendues aux quatre coins de la pièce, la plupart représentant Potter tournoyant sur son Eclair de feu au-dessus de la tête du Magyar à pointes, et d'autres représentant Cedric, la tête en feu.

Fouillant du regard la salle, Megan aperçut Ron et Potter qui discutaient allègrement avec les jumeaux, mais Hermione n'était nulle part. Ne souhaitant pas participer à la fête, Megan monta dans son dortoir, où elle eut la satisfaction de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? s'exclama celle-ci. Je t'ai cherchée partout !

\- Je faisais un tour, mentit Megan. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas la fête en bas ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiète.

\- Si la première tâche, c'était affronter des dragons, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la suite réserve à Harry, avoua-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas, soupira Megan. Tu vas l'aider à survivre, de toute façon, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils sont supposés tout faire tous seuls…

\- Tu l'as aidé pour la première tâche !

\- Ce n'était pas pareil, c'était juste pour un seul sort ! Là il doit résoudre une énigme, et c'est seulement à lui de le faire !

\- C'est quoi, l'énigme, au fait ?

\- Aucune idée ! Harry a ouvert l'œuf, toute à l'heure, il est vide, mais dès qu'on l'ouvre, il laisse échapper un horrible bruit ! Une sorte de plainte aiguë et assourdissante, qui rappelle l'orchestre des scies musicales qui avait joué le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-tête.

Megan grimaça, elle se rappelait le son affreux que produisait le groupe.

\- Eh bien bon courage à lui, commenta-t-elle. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une besace de cuir qu'Emily lui avait offert pour Noël quelques années plus tôt. Elle ne la portait pas en présence de sa mère adoptive pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle était heureuse avec eux, mais Megan adorait ce sac. Elle le lança à Hermione.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui jettes un sort d'extension.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est un sort avancé, il est difficile à lancer.

\- Parce que tu es meilleure que moi en enchantements.

Megan n'aurait jamais avoué cela si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'emmener son balai avec elle.

\- Ça peut affronter des trolls mais ça peut pas jeter de sorts à un sac à main, la nargua Hermione pour dissimuler sa fierté.

\- Ce n'est pas un sac à main, grogna Megan.

Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

\- Tu sais que c'est illégal ? s'enquit Hermione. On ne peut utiliser ce sort à des fins privées, ce n'est autorisé que pour la conception d'objets validés par le ministère, comme nos malles, ou des tentes. Son usage est étroitement surveillé.

\- C'est juste pour l'école, mentit Megan. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le département de la justice magique viendrait inspecter mon sac de cours.

Hermione poussa un soupir puis s'empara de l'objet et prit sa baguette.

\- Il te le faudrait très profond ?

\- Assez pour y mettre un Eclair de feu.

Cette fois, elle avait définitivement piqué la curiosité de son amie.

\- Tu veux emmener ton balai en classe ? s'étonna Hermione. Au cas où un dragon t'attaquerait, c'est ça ?

Megan ne rit pas – elle était encore frustrée que Potter s'en soit si bien sorti face au Magyar à pointes.

\- C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Impossible de révéler à sa meilleure amie sa véritable intention, elle s'inquiéterait bien trop, et personne ne devait savoir où elle allait, pour sa protection comme pour celle de ceux qui en sauraient trop. Mais Hermione ne sembla pas douter de ce que disait Megan elle pointa sa baguette sur le sac :

 _\- Capacious extremis_ , énonça-t-elle.

Il ne se passa strictement rien. Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es sûre que ça a marché ? s'enquit-elle, sceptique.

\- Evidemment, soupira Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la besace et y plongea la main, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à l'épaule.

\- Je ne peux pas toucher le fond, annonça-t-elle. Ça ne va pas être pratique pour tes plumes et tes livres…

\- J'utiliserais un sortilège d'attraction, balaya Megan. Merci !

Elle récupéra son sac et s'assit sur son lit pour le remplir : quelques livres pour se distraire, des vêtements, son balai, des réserves de nourriture qu'elle avait emprunté aux cuisines de Poudlard, de l'essence de dictame, deux bézoards… Hermione ne la regardait pas, le nez plongé dans un manuel d'Histoire de la magie. Megan l'observa en silence. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait partie, mais elle savait que ses amis lui manqueraient. Cependant, c'était pour eux qu'elle quittait Poudlard, et elle ne ferait pas d'états d'âme.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre. Harry a survécu, il s'est réconcilié avec Ron… Et il a été tellement admirable face à ce dragon ! … Megan, les autres tâches vont être très dures, mais je crois qu'il peut gagner.

\- C'est ça, commenta la jeune fille, sceptique. Moi, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, alors… A demain.

Mais Hermione ne verrait pas son amie le lendemain.

En effet, Megan fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Hermione, Lavender et Parvati aient quitté le dortoir. Sa nuit avait en réalité été courte : la perspective de se lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort la mettait dans tous ses états, et elle n'aurait su dire laquelle des émotions prédominait : l'excitation ? l'appréhension ? la curiosité ? Mais elle était sûre ne de pas avoir peur, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Une fois le dortoir vide, la jeune fille s'habilla, libéra sa chouette, pris son sac et sa baguette, et descendit dans la salle commune sans un regard en arrière. Il lui fallut cependant attendre une longue vingtaine de minutes que la pièce se vide, refusant l'invitation des jumeaux de descendre déjeuner avec eux, prétextant attendre quelqu'un. Enfin, tous les élèves furent descendus à la Grande Salle, et elle se retrouva seule. Elle alluma alors un feu magique dans la cheminée et sortit de son sac une petite bourse de cuir remplie de poudre de Cheminette. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'âtre, la chaleur des flammes qui lui léchait les chevilles la fit sourire.

\- Manoir Malfoy, annonça-t-elle distinctement en lâchant une pleine poignée de poudre.

Il y eut un bruit de bourrasque et Megan disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. Pendant quelques secondes, un kaléidoscope d'images défila devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle traversait magiquement la Grande-Bretagne, puis, brusquement, le tourbillon cessa et elle se tint dans la salle à manger de la maison où elle avait ses plus beaux souvenirs, et où elle n'était plus revenue depuis trois ans.

Megan sortit de la cheminée en secouant sa robe pour chasser les cendres et la poussière, tout en balayant la pièce du regard : la longue table en marbre noir, le magnifique tapis au sol, les quatre statues de serpents aux crochets menaçants qui encadraient la salle, les anciennes et somptueuses tapisseries aux murs… puis son regard se posa sur une petite créature, aux membres frêles qui dépassaient d'un grand t-shirt sale et troué, et aux grands yeux globuleux où se reflétaient les flammes des bougies qui illuminaient la pièce. Un elfe de maison. La créature fixait Megan avec l'air ahuri et apeuré.

\- Va chercher tes maîtres, lui ordonna Megan d'un ton sec.

La seconde d'après, l'elfe avait transplané dans un craquement sonore. Megan n'était pas surprise que les Malfoy aient acheté un nouvel elfe après la libération forcée de Dobby : Narcissa ne cuisinait pas et n'avait pas de temps à consacrer au ménage.

Laissée seule dans la vaste pièce, la jeune fille tourna lentement sur elle-même pour savourer ce moment. Elle avait passé des nuits entières à rêver de son retour au manoir, et voilà qu'elle s'y retrouvait enfin. Ce n'était cependant pas dans les circonstances qu'elle avait souhaitées les propriétaires ne l'avaient pas invitée à revenir.

Elle s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres. Le parc était encore plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle distinguait le grand portail en fer forgé qui y donnait accès, la fontaine, ou encore les bosquets et les haies d'ifs amoureusement entretenues par Andros, le jardinier. Draco et elle avaient souvent fait tourner en rond le vieux sorcier, venant taillader sauvagement ses ouvrages à l'aide d'n sécateur subtilisé chez les Boyd. Tous deux avaient été punis pour cela : Lucius était furieux qu'ils se soient servi d'un objet Moldu. Le parc avait aussi été leur terrain de Quidditch durant de longues heures, se lançant des balles-jouet, à l'abri des regards Moldus derrière les hautes haies qui entouraient la propriété, chevauchant les balais que Lucius et Narcissa leur avaient offert pour Noël. Megan, cependant, avait aussi trouvé très drôle de se servir des balais à l'intérieur du manoir, laissant Dobby ramasser, réparer et nettoyer derrière eux. La jeune fille n'avait pas été plus tendre que les Malfoy envers la créature magique mais elle se rachetait probablement en aidant Hermione avec la S.A.L.E. Elle n'avait cependant aucune affection particulière pour ces créatures qui semblaient n'exister que pour servir les sorciers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Megan se retourna, arrachée à la contemplation de ses souvenirs. Narcissa, dans une longue et élégante robe noire et violette, se tenait devant elle, l'air à la fois et effarée et furieuse. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant ainsi réagir à sa présence, elle aurait tant aimé être de nouveau la bienvenue au manoir.

\- J'ai des questions, annonça-t-elle avec assurance. Lucius n'est pas là ? Il doit être au ministère…

\- Comment es-tu entrée ici ? Harry t'a laissée entrer ?

Surprise, Megan regarda autour d'elle pour déterminer de qui elle parlait. Elle vit alors le nouvel esclave de la famille qui passait dans le hall avec un chiffon à la main.

\- Harry ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Vous avez appelé votre elfe de maison Harry ? J'adore l'idée. J'imagine que c'est celle de Draco. Non, reprit-elle, l'elfe ne m'a pas aidée, je suis arrivée par la cheminée. Si vous ne voulez pas de visiteurs inattendus, vous devriez déconnecter le manoir du réseau.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Meganna, affirma sèchement Narcissa. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien à faire en dehors de l'école.

\- Et pourtant ! Je suis venue vous poser des questions sur Voldemort.

Narcissa écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux et un bruit de métal dans le couloir indiqua que Harry venait de lâcher l'objet qu'il astiquait en entendant prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'offusqua Narcissa.

\- Dire son nom ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui. D'ailleurs, je le cherche. C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin que vous m'indiquiez où je pourrais le trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous saurions une chose pareille ?

\- Vous avez bien dû vous poser la question, non ? s'agaça Megan. Vous savez qu'il cherche à revenir, vous avez dû chercher à l'aider. Je sais que Lucius défilait avec sa cagoule de Mangemort à la Coupe du Monde – je le connais. Même s'il a eu peur de la Marque, puisque comme tous les autres il a tourné le dos à son maître quand il est tombé, il a bien l'intention de se retrouver rapidement dans ses bonnes grâces, non ? C'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez accueillie, n'est-ce pas ? Pour être ceux qui offriraient à Voldemort son héritière quand il serait revenu !

La jeune fille se sentait envahie par la rancœur, qu'elle laissait déferler. Elle s'était crue aimée par les Malfoy, alors qu'elle n'avait été pour eux qu'un outil de pouvoir.

\- Ou peut-être que vous espériez que je prenne sa suite ? poursuivit-elle. Que je devienne le prochain plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, que je prenne le pouvoir ? Vous auriez été aux premières loges et ma gratitude vous aurait été acquise sans plus d'efforts, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Meganna –

\- NON !

Les fenêtres du salon et les vitres des armoires volèrent en éclats.

\- Vous vous êtes servis de moi, maintenant, à moi de me servir de vous ! Je _veux_ savoir où se cache Voldemort, et tu vas me le dire !

Narcissa leva la tête, les yeux toujours imperceptiblement écarquillés, dissimulant fièrement la crainte que lui inspirait la puissance de l'enfant. Elle n'avait plus assisté à une des crises de Megan depuis longtemps.

\- Je l'ignore, affirma la femme avec aplomb. C'est la vérité.

\- Je veux une piste, répliqua Megan en persiflant entre ses dents serrées. Un indice. Une rumeur !

\- Les rumeurs parlent de l'Albanie.

\- Une rumeur que je n'aie pas déjà entendue !

\- Je n'en connais pas d'autres.

Megan fronça les sourcils : Narcissa lui semblait sincère. Se pouvait-il que même les Malfoy ignorent ce qu'il advenait de Voldemort ? Si même cette illustre famille pro-Sang Pur et partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait l'aider, qui le ferait ?

\- Lucius n'en sait pas plus ?

\- Non. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ? Tu le cherches ?

\- Eh oui. Je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis qu'il prépare quelque chose, non ? Ça me paraît évident.

\- Que lui veux-tu ?

Megan dévisagea la femme, songeuse. Quelle version devait-elle lui donner ?

\- Je veux lui rejoindre, annonça-t-elle finalement avec nonchalance. C'est le moment ou jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Toi ? lâcha Narcissa. Mais tu es…

\- Un pion pour Dumbledore ? Oui, comme beaucoup avant moi. Mais il ne décide plus de rien en ce qui me concerne. Si je veux changer de camp, je change de camp.

Une lueur d'espoir se mit alors à briller dans les yeux de la mère de Draco.

\- Tu vas quitter Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle sans perdre de sa prestance. Et tes Cracmols ? Où vas-tu aller ?

« Je pourrais revenir ici ». Megan espérait de tout cœur que c'était ce que Narcissa avait en tête. Si c'était le cas, alors la jeune fille n'aurait pas été qu'un simple objet pour les Malfoy, Narcissa l'aurait vraiment aimée…

\- Je ne quitte pas Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle, je dois bien finir ma scolarité. Et pour ce qui est de l'été… je verrais.

Si elle parvenait à empêcher Voldemort de revenir, les Malfoy ne l'accueilleraient pas. Et si elle ne pouvait empêcher le retour du mage noir, alors elle resterait à ses côtés, selon les termes de l'accord qu'elle comptait passer avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'hypothèse dans laquelle Megan pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer une telle chose, elle devait se concentrer sur son plan de sauvetage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? s'enquit Narcissa.

Excellente question. Megan n'avait pas imaginé que rendre visite aux Malfoy ne lui apprendrait rien, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle pourrait interroger Snape, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Poudlard aussi vite et les mains vides, elle aurait trop honte. Quant aux autres Mangemorts, aucun n'avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui parler, malgré son nom de famille.

\- Je peux rester quelques temps ici ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Mais la lueur dans les yeux de Narcissa s'était éteinte.

\- Non. Lucius sera bientôt rentré. Tu ne peux pas être ici.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je suis revenue, que je ne suis plus un des jouets de Dumbledore !

\- Il ne le croira pas si facilement.

\- Je lui expliquerais !

\- Meganna, j'ai dit non.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Narcissa ne voulait pas d'elle, elle ne lui était pas utile pour le moment. Un jouet pour Dumbledore autant qu'un jouet pour les Malfoy. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne vers qui se tourner, quelqu'un qui lui ouvrirait les bras par amour et pas par intérêt. Elle pensa aussitôt à Molly et Arthur, mais elle ne saurait leur expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

Megan et son cœur lourd quittèrent le manoir, suivirent l'allée qui traversait le parc, passèrent le portail de fer forgé, et retournèrent dans le monde Moldu. Malgré sa honte, la jeune fille se constitua un masque de fierté et d'assurance, et poussa la porte d'Emily et Roger Boyd.


	24. Chapter 24: Killiney Hill

**24**

 **KILLINEY HILL**

Blessée d'avoir été rejetée par Narcissa. Mortifiée d'avoir dû retourner chez les Boyd. Folle de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Megan ne mangeait presque plus et ne dormait pas. Le mois de décembre était arrivé, avec la neige et le vent, et la jeune fille regardait le froid recouvrir sa rue tandis qu'elle se morfondait. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer ainsi, elle devait reprendre sa route, trouver d'autres indices, interroger d'autres personnes… Mais la froideur de son accueil chez les Malfoy lui brûlait le cœur et noyait sa détermination.

Bien entendu, Emily et Roger avaient été plus que surpris de trouver leur fille adoptive sur le pas de leur porte alors qu'ils la croyaient entre les murs de Poudlard. Si elle avait refusé de leur dire pourquoi elle ne s'y trouvait pas, ni combien de temps elle comptait rester chez eux, elle leur avait cependant fait comprendre que Dumbledore n'était pas étranger à tout cela ainsi, ils n'essaieraient pas de la faire rentrer à l'école.

Les Boyd avaient passé les deux premiers jours à la questionner, puis avaient renoncé. Mais les lettres que Megan recevait de l'école, elles, la harcelaient : « Voilà trois jours que tu as disparu, je suis inquiète, donnes-moi des nouvelles ». « Megan, où est-ce que tu es passée ? Hermione devient folle et ça m'inquiète aussi, donne des nouvelles ! ». « Megan, cette fois tu vas devoir me dire ce qui se passe, parce que sinon j'alerte la police du monde magique et du monde Moldu ! ». « Meggie, par les valseuses de Merlin, où est-ce que tu es passée ? Fais-nous au moins savoir que tu es vivante ! ». La jeune fille n'avait répondu à aucunes de ces lettres : elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses amis – ou à Kevan. De toute manière, « je cherche Voldemort pour le rejoindre » n'aurait rassuré personne.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés lorsque Megan reçut enfin un message qui lui donna une bonne raison de se relancer dans sa quête. Alors qu'elle laissait Pigwidgeon repartir par la fenêtre sans apporter de réponse à Ron, un autre hibou vint prendre sa place. Avec un soupir d'agacement, elle décrocha le message de la patte de l'animal, et déroula la lettre.

 _Megan,_

 _Je suis d'accord pour Karkaroff, mais si ce n'est pas lui qui essaye de tuer Harry… Alors qui est-ce ? La dernière personne qui a tenté de le tuer, c'est Peter, mais, à ce que je sache, il est en fuite, maintenant, loin de Poudlard._

Megan ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite de la lettre elle jeta le parchemin par terre en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Pettigrew ! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

On aurait dit Trelawney en pleine crise dramatique.

\- Evidemment !

Elle s'assit en tailleur au milieu de sa chambre, le cœur battant elle était de retour dans la partie. Elle ramassa la lettre et finit de la lire.

 _Ne fais rien qui puisses te mettre en danger._

 _Pour ce qui est de la résistance, je ne peux bien sûr rien dire dans une lettre. Si nous avons l'occasion de nous revoir, je t'en reparlerai._

 _Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse à toi, surtout à ce point. Je crois que nous devrions nous voir. Peux-tu venir prochainement à Pré-au-lard ?_

 _Sirius_

Peu importait la résistance, peu importaient Voldemort ou Pré-au-lard, elle avait enfin la piste dont elle avait besoin. Megan s'empressa de sortir un parchemin et une plume des tiroirs de son bureau et de gribouiller une réponse.

 _Sirius, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'endroit où vivait Pettigrew avant qu'il ne trahisse les Potter. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a pu y retourner depuis ? Avait-il un autre endroit où il se cachait ? Il a été ton meilleur ami pendant une dizaine d'années, tu dois bien savoir où il pourrait se trouver ? Ou être allé après nous avoir échappé ? C'est urgent._

 _Je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-lard pour le moment, je te le dirais si j'ai une prochaine possibilité pour te voir, mais tu ne devrais pas venir si près du château, tu pourrais être reconnu, tout le monde connaît ton visage au village._

 _Réponds-moi vite._

Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, Megan roula la lettre et la confia à sa chouette, ignorant le hibou qui avait porté le message jusqu'à elle – elle avait bien trop confiance en Eleyna pour livrer rapidement le courrier en toute sécurité pour laisser sa chance à un autre animal.

L'attente de la réponse de Sirius rendit la vie de Megan chez les Boyd plus tolérable. L'espoir et la confiance retrouvée, elle se remit à manger et à dormir, et accepta même de prendre un repas avec ses parents adoptifs.

A chaque heure qui passait, elle pensait à ses amis à l'école : à l'heure du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, elle se demandait comment grandissaient les Scroutts à pétards et s'ils avaient déjà tué un des élèves, à l'heure du cours de divination, elle pensait aux manières dont Trelawney devait être en train de prédire sa mort à Potter… Les professeurs ne devaient pas s'inquiéter de sa disparition, Dumbledore avait dû leur dire qu'elle avait une bonne raison de ne plus assister à leurs cours, même s'il n'avait pas dû leur révéler la nature exacte de cette raison.

Les lettres de ses amis continuaient d'affluer. Celles d'Hermione apportaient cependant des nouvelles du château en plus de dégouliner d'inquiétude : Rita Skeeter avait fixé une interview avec Hagrid pour parler des Scroutts à Pétards mais Hermione s'inquiétait qu'elle n'écrive plutôt un horrible article sur lui, elle était descendue aux cuisines et y avait trouvé un joyeux Dobby et une Winky alcoolique… De toute évidence, la vie à Poudlard continuait sans elle.

Ses amis avaient-ils tenté d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle devenait ? Etaient-ils allés voir Dumbledore ? Harceler leurs professeurs ? De toute évidence, personne ne leur avait rien dit. A quel point s'inquiétaient-ils de sa disparition ? Megan avait beau être fière de sa capacité à se débrouiller seule et à ne pas dépendre de ses amis et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, qu'elle leur manquait, de croire qu'ils tenaient vraiment à elle.

Potter ne devait pas se faire un sang d'encre – lui ne lui avait pas envoyé la moindre lettre. Et Draco ? Avait-il seulement remarqué qu'elle n'assistait plus aux cours ? Qu'elle n'était plus présente à la table des Gryffondor ? Qu'en pensait-il ? S'inquiétait-il ? Etait-il soulagé ? Elle aurait tellement aimé se glisser à Poudlard et espionner ses camarades.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de planifier une visite cachée à l'école : il ne fallut que deux jours à Eleyna pour lui ramener la précieuse réponse de Sirius :

 _Megan,_

 _Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Peter ? Quand on vivait à Poudlard, il habitait avec ses parents, en Irlande, à Killiney Hill. Son père est mort pendant sa septième année et sa mère est partie en maison de retraite (c'est une Moldue, et elle a été très choquée par la « mort violente » de son fils), donc il occupait la maison seul après l'école. Je ne sais pas s'il y est retourné depuis le jour où il m'a fait passer pour un meurtrier, après tout il est rapidement devenu l'animal de compagnie des Weasley. Aujourd'hui il doit se terrer dans je ne sais quels égouts…_

 _Fais-moi confiance pour rester discret. Après tout j'ai pu me balader dans Poudlard l'an dernier sans me faire attraper…_

 _Sirius._

\- En Irlande, à Killiney Hill, répéta Megan à voix haute. Parfait.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir pendant quelques secondes : ses yeux verts, ses cheveux mal coiffés, son air pâle… Fini le laisser-aller, elle repartait à la chasse.

Elle se déshabilla pour se laver, enfila des vêtements propres et pratiques à la place de son vieux survêtement, et peigna ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient redevenus brillants et son visage avait repris des couleurs.

Dans sa chambre, elle rangea dans sa besace les affaires qu'elle en avait sorties, attrapa sa cape et l'enfila. Assise sur son lit, prête à partir, elle prit cependant le temps de rédiger une courte réponse à la lettre de Sirius.

 _Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais Peter peut sûrement m'aider. Si tu apprends quoi que ce soit sur lui, fais-le moi savoir. On continue à espionner l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Tiens, dit-elle en attachant la réponse à la patte d'Eleyna. Apportes ça à Sirius, il n'est pas loin de Poudlard. Je ne serais plus ici quand tu rentreras, et je ne sais pas où je serais, alors fais attention à toi, je ne sais pas quand on se retrouvera. Et il n'y a pas d'urgence, cette fois-ci, alors prends ton temps.

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, puis prit son envol par la fenêtre ouverte. Megan récupéra sa cage vide et la glissa elle aussi dans sa besace. Puis elle descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver devant Emily et Roger.

\- Je repars, annonça-t-elle sans cérémonie. J'aurais besoin que vous me déposiez à l'aéroport.

\- Quoi ? bégaya sa mère adoptive. Comment ça, à l'aéroport ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Moins vous en savez, mieux c'est.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui veut que tu partes ? s'enquit Roger.

\- Oui.

Même s'il ne savait rien de ses déplacements, Dumbledore voulait qu'elle retrouve Voldemort, et c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

\- On peut y aller ? reprit-elle. J'aimerais bien ne pas perdre de temps. Oh et j'aurais besoin d'argent Moldu pour acheter un billet.

Roger fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour aller chercher du liquide.

\- Megan…, commença Emily.

\- Je ne te dirais pas où je vais, la coupa aussitôt la jeune fille. Ni quand je rentrerais.

\- Je suis ta mère –

\- Non !

Elle avait été beaucoup plus virulente qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – mais ne le regretta pas. Emily ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, Megan était très claire à ce sujet depuis huit ans.

\- Fais confiance à Dumbledore, reprit-elle plus posément. C'est pour lui que je suis là.

Officiellement.

\- Alors ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Megan eut un rire sans joie.

\- Depuis quand Dumbledore se préoccupe-t-il de la sécurité ? Empêcher Quirrell de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, c'était risqué, entrer dans la chambre des secrets, c'était risqué, libérer Sirius Black et Buck, c'était risqué. Alors si, ce que je fais est dangereux. Comme d'habitude.

\- Dumbledore ne t'a jamais demandé d'aller protéger la pierre, ni d'entrer dans la Chambre, lui fit remarquer Emily, qui avait pâli.

\- Comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde prend Dumbledore pour un saint ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas comme nous le connaissons, répondit Roger en revenant vers elles. Voilà quatre-vingt livres pour le vol.

\- Je garderai la monnaie, dit Megan en fourrant les billets dans une des poches de sa cape. On y va ?

Roger et Emily avaient rarement eu l'air aussi inquiets. Ils ne dirent pas un mot sur le trajet en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport de Heathrow.

\- Tu n'as pas emmené beaucoup d'affaires avec toi…, commenta Emily d'un air soucieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking.

\- Une amie a jeté un sortilège d'Extension à mon sac, répondit Megan en regardant par la fenêtre plutôt qu'en direction de ses parents adoptifs.

\- C'est illégal, lui rappela Roger.

\- Je sais. Tu vas me dénoncer au ministère ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, attendant stoïquement sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle sortit de la voiture.

\- On se verra l'été prochain, dit-elle par la fenêtre ouverte. Et euh… Joyeux Noël en avance.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les imposants bâtiments de l'aéroport. C'était la première fois qu'elle souhaitait un joyeux Noël aux Boyd ; elle ne savait pas que c'était aussi la dernière.

Il n'y avait qu'une heure quinze de vol jusqu'à l'aéroport de Dublin, et Megan en profita pour se reposer : elle allait désormais vers l'inconnu, sans la sécurité et le confort de la maison des Boyd. Elle ne connaissait pas l'Irlande, ne connaissait pas la ville dans laquelle elle se rendait, ne savait pas où elle passerait la prochaine nuit, ni quand elle mangerait pour la prochaine fois. Elle ne savait même pas si elle trouverait la maison qu'elle cherchait, ou s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une piste qui ne mènerait nulle part. Mais cette insécurité ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, elle l'excitait plutôt.

D'après ses renseignements à l'aéroport une fois arrivée, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet de Dublin à Killiney Hill. Elle les parcourut dans un taxi, qui lui coûta plus de la moitié de ce qui lui restait comme argent Moldu. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire appel au Magicobus, elle était riche d'argent sorcier, mais elle ne savait même pas si le véhicule magique circulait dans ce pays, et elle aurait attiré l'attention : une jeune fille en âge d'être à Poudlard qui traînait en Irlande, seule.

Le taxi la déposa aux portes de la ville. Celle-ci était sûrement charmante en plein été, mais en ce mois de décembre, en fin de journée, il y faisait gris et froid. Megan rabattit son capuchon et serra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle tandis qu'elle arpentait les rues. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors à cette heure, tous les Moldus s'étant retranchés dans leurs maisons, regroupés autour de la chaleur d'un feu ou d'un radiateur, ignorant la silhouette sombre qui se déplaçait sous leurs fenêtres. Megan avait le sentiment d'être invisible, et ce sentiment lui plaisait.

Une odeur de sel planait sur tout la ville, apportée par le vent de mer. Des mouettes se faisaient entendre non loin de là. Le soleil déclinait et Megan y voyait de moins en moins. Elle allait de boîtes aux lettres en boîtes aux lettres, épiant l'intérieur des maisons à travers les haies et les fenêtres. Cette recherche méticuleuse devint cependant rapidement agaçante : elle avait froid aux pieds et ne trouvait pas la maison qu'elle cherchait. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se servir de la magie ! Il était insoutenable de sentir sa baguette dans sa poche et de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser. Elle aurait pu se réchauffer, s'éclairer… Le secret magique lui tapait sérieusement sur le système : les sorciers devaient se plier aux Moldus, alors qu'ils étaient incontestablement plus puissants. Elle aurait préféré un monde où elle pouvait être une sorcière sans se cacher, où qu'elle aille – là-dessus, elle était d'accord avec Voldemort.

Pendant encore deux longues heures, Megan continua d'arpenter la petite ville, de plus en plus fatiguée et agacée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la maison qu'elle cherchait, elle se laissa tomber par terre sans ménagement, épuisée.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. La maison des Pettigrew était petite et étroite, coincée entre deux autres plus imposantes. De toute évidence, personne ne s'y était installé depuis le départ de Queudver, la maison devait toujours appartenir à sa mère. La verdure abondait sauvagement autour de la porte d'entrée, s'enroulant autour du vieux portail et gravissant la façade de la maison, dont l'un des carreaux était brisé.

\- C'est pas encore ici que j'aurais chaud, en conclut Megan en se relevant et en époussetant sa cape.

Elle poussa la porte du portail et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était bien sûr verrouillée, et Megan ne pouvait bien sûr pas régler ce détail d'un coup de baguette. Heureusement, elle avait appris de nombreuses choses au contact de Fred et George. Elle tira de ses cheveux une épingle et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu aux jumeaux, mais elle parvint à faire céder la porte de la maison : les sorciers ne prenaient jamais la peine de faire sécuriser correctement leurs serrures puisqu'ils savaient qu'un simple « Alohomora » suffirait à un intrus pour entrer.

L'intérieur de la maison était poussiéreux et sombre. L'électricité avait été coupée, mais en fouillant dans quelques tiroirs, Megan trouva quelques bougies et un briquet avec lesquels elle illumina le salon. Des draps avaient été disposés sur le canapé et les fauteuils pour les protéger de la poussière, et des traces géométriques sur les meubles laissaient deviner que des cadres photos avaient longtemps séjourné là avant d'être emportés. La dernière personne à être entrée dans ce salon était vraisemblablement partie depuis plusieurs années : Peter Pettigrew n'était pas revenu ici récemment.

Dépitée, Megan se laissa tomber sur le canapé, qui laissa échapper un nuage de fumée, comme un profond soupir. Elle était venue pour rien, sa piste ne menait nulle part. Elle n'était pas aussi maligne qu'elle le croyait, elle ne savait pas comment retrouver Voldemort.


	25. Chapter 25: L'enquête du ministère

**25**

 **L'ENQUÊTE DU MINISTERE**

La lumière du jour réveilla Megan plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle s'était finalement endormie sur le vieux canapé, roulée en boule, enroulée dans le vieux drap pour tenter de se tenir chaud. Lorsqu'elle se redressa en plissant les yeux, le nuage de poussière que souleva le mouvement de ses longs cheveux la fit tousser.

Baigné par la lumière du soleil, le salon des Pettigrew paraissait plus accueillant qu'il ne l'était la veille. Megan se leva et contempla la pièce d'un œil nouveau. Elle allait y mettre un peu d'ordre : elle était coincée ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une nouvelle piste hors de question de retourner chez les Boyd ou à Poudlard, pas sans la moindre information. Etant dans l'impossibilité de faire usage de la magie et n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison ou de parent adoptif sous la main, Megan dut se résoudre à faire elle-même du ménage – chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la jeune fille se sentait bien moins désespérée qu'elle ne l'était le soir précédent, voire animée d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle retira les draps des meubles, ouvrit en grand les fenêtres et trouva même un vieil aspirateur fatigué mais toujours en fonction. Elle ne parvint à le faire fonctionner qu'en essayant d'imiter Emily et Roger, qu'elle avait vu faire une centaine de fois chez eux. Toutes les pièces étaient dans le même état que le salon, et le coup de fraîcheur que leur apporta Megan ne fut pas trop. Il y avait quelques Doxys dans les rideaux (des créatures à l'apparence d'un être humain minuscule, couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure noire et pourvues de quatre bras et de quatre jambes, aux ailes épaisses, courbes et brillantes, pourvues de deux rangées de dents pointues et venimeuses), mais Megan en vint à bout en les écrasant à l'aide d'un lourd _Manuel de psychologie des hippogriffes_. Par chance, elle ne trouva aucun épouvantard nulle part : sans l'aide de sa baguette, elle aurait difficilement pu arriver à bout d'une telle créature.

Passer la matinée à rendre la maison un tant soit peu vivable creusa pour de bon l'appétit de la jeune fille. Après avoir lavé de fond en comble la cuisine, elle se décida à sortir pour aller trouver à manger. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention, elle laissa sa cape à la maison et enfila à la place un pull Moldu, un peu trop grand pour elle mais redoutablement confortable. Elle avait sur elle les mêmes vêtements que la veille et se promit de laver la salle de bain après son déjeuner, en espérant que la vieille tuyauterie lui permettrait de prendre une douche.

Il n'y avait que très peu de commerces à Killiney Hill, et Megan savait qu'elle devait être tombée dans le genre de ville où les nouveaux visages ne passent pas inaperçus, aussi elle tâcha de se dépêcher dans ses achats. Elle trouva une épicerie non loin de la maison, à moitié vide, où elle rassembla de quoi se faire à manger sans recourir à l'électricité – elle avait constaté dans la matinée que le gaz n'avait pas été coupé. Encore une fois, elle n'avait jamais cuisiné elle-même, mais elle avait souvent vu faire les Boyd et tâcherait de les imiter.

\- Nouvelle en ville ?

Ce que Megan avait redouté se produisit bien évidemment. Alors qu'elle passait en caisse pour payer ses achats, un habitant lui adressa la parole. Inspirant profondément pour contrôler ses émotions, elle se retourna vers l'interlocuteur : un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et des yeux bleus perçants.

\- De passage, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en jetant ses achats sur le tapis roulant.

Elle avait accompagné Emily faire les courses lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et se rappelait quelque peu du fonctionnement d'une caisse.

\- Tu as de la famille, ici ?

\- De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ouh, pas commode la nouvelle, commenta une troisième voix.

Un autre garçon avait rejoint le premier. Son regard était plus froid et moqueur que celui de son acolyte, et il mit presque Megan mal à l'aise, à la dévorer des yeux. Même Kevan ne la regardait pas ainsi. Assis derrière sa caisse, le vendeur ignorait la scène, passant les articles sous le rayon rouge et tapotant sur son clavier.

\- Dégagez, asséna-t-elle en se retournant vers le vendeur pour lui régler ses achats avec le peu d'argent Moldu qu'il lui restait.

\- Tout doux, ricana le deuxième garçon en tendant la main vers le postérieur de Megan.

Elle réagit si vite qu'il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva : elle se retourna, lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos en le plaquant contre une des vitrines de l'épicerie. Le vendeur sursauta et leur jeta un regard inquiet. Le garçon glapit de douleur.

\- J'ai dit _dégagez_ , répéta Megan entre ses dents serrées.

Elle était plus que jamais consciente de la présence de sa baguette dans sa poche et dut résister à l'envie de s'en saisir et de faire souffrir ce garçon.

\- On s'en va, affirma le premier en s'approchant d'elle avec précautions. Viens, Milan, on s'en va. Lâches-le, toi, c'est terminé.

A contrecœur, elle relâcha sa prise sur le bras du garçon et recula pour le laisser quitter l'épicerie, talonné par son ami. Mais à en juger par l'air haineux qu'il affichait, il n'était pas ravi de battre en retraite.

\- Merci de votre soutien, commenta Megan en fourrant ses articles dans un sac plastique.

\- C'est pas mes affaires, marmonna le vendeur en lui tendant son ticket de caisse. Bonne journée.

\- C'est ça.

Il méritait qu'elle mette le feu à sa boutique. Son sac plastique serré dans la main, Megan reprit le chemin de la maison, se félicitant intérieurement pour avoir si bien joué la carte de la discrétion dans cette ville : elle était certaine que d'ici le milieu de l'après-midi, tout le monde saurait ce qui s'était passé, et elle ne pourrait plus sortir sans être regardée de travers. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée en temps normal, après tout elle avait toujours attiré les regards par désir ou crainte et elle ne s'était jamais souciée de l'opinion des autres à son sujet, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle était supposée éviter d'attirer l'attention pour le bien de sa mission.

A peine avait-elle parcouru quelques mètres qu'elle sentit une main l'attraper et la tirer en arrière. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de résister et se retrouva attirée entre deux boutiques de chaussures, dans un coin sombre et sale qui sentait mauvais, coincée entre les deux garçons de l'épicerie et un troisième venu en renfort, avec de gros bras et un sourire mauvais. Son pouls s'accéléra, elle sentait que la situation n'était pas idéale, qu'elle était supposée avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre. Mais elle aimait cette sensation, elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

\- Quoi que vous ayez en tête, je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, lança-t-elle, tandis que le garçon au regard froid, Milan, lui maintenait les bras.

Celui aux yeux bleus éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'impressionnes personne, petite, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu arrives tout juste et tu penses pouvoir faire ta loi ? lança le troisième. On n'humilie pas mes amis, ici. Surtout quand on est qu'une gamine qui devrait plutôt être à l'école.

\- Je vous donne trois secondes pour me lâcher et aller vous faire voir, annonça Megan avec aplomb.

Elle avait tellement confiance en elle.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Milan. Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux filles dans ton genre, par ici…

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, concentrée sur ses émotions. Dumbledore lui avait appris à se contrôler, et aujourd'hui elle allait appliquer ce qu'il lui avait appris. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit les vannes. Aussitôt, une bourrasque balaya la ruelle sombre dans un mugissement sonore, et les vitres qui les entouraient éclatèrent. Quand Megan rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus noirs, et les visages des trois garçons perdirent toutes leurs couleurs.

\- Elle est comme Cathy, s'étrangla Milan. Tirez-vous !

Il la lâcha aussitôt et détala, suivi de près par son ami aux gros bras. Le garçon aux yeux bleus, lui, contempla Megan un instant, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'enfuit à son tour. Aussitôt, le vent retomba, mais le sol était jonché d'éclats de verre. La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés par la bourrasque pour les arranger, ramassa son sac plastique, puis retourna vers la maison d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder vers l'épicerie, elle s'aperçut que la devanture de celle-ci était devenue noire, comme si un feu s'était déclaré récemment puis soudain éteint.

Cuisiner était plus difficile que ce que Megan avait imaginé : il lui fallut cinq longues minutes pour allumer le gaz avec le briquet sans se brûler, et cinq autres de lecture attentive du dos des paquets de pâtes pour comprendre comment les préparer. Tandis qu'une casserole d'eau bouillait, elle manqua de mettre le feu à la maison en tentant de faire cuire une escalope de dinde. Au bout d'une demi-heure, cependant, elle avait maîtrisé, semblait-il, la préparation du repas qu'elle dégusta, malgré le goût de brûlé de la viande, toute seule dans le salon. Eleyna lui manquait, ainsi que ses amis de Poudlard. En cet instant, elle aurait été ravie de voir Kevan, Draco, Ron ou Hermione. Les plaisanteries des jumeaux lui manquaient, elles aussi. Par chance, un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et frappa du bec contre le carreau. Ravie, Megan s'empressa de lui ouvrir. Le hibou – qui vint aussitôt picorer dans l'assiette – venait de Poudlard, envoyé par Hermione.

 _Megan,_

 _Je commence vraiment à croire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais les professeurs ne veulent rien me dire, et Dumbledore non plus. J'aimerais vraiment que tu donnes des nouvelles ils disent que tu vas bien, mais je ne les crois pas. Pourquoi tu ne nous dirais rien, sinon ? Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Poudlard n'est pas pareil, sans toi. Pourtant, il y a de sacrées préparations ici ! Le bal de Noël approche, c'est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour mieux connaître les élèves des autres écoles. Il n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves de la quatrième année et plus, sauf si un élève plus âgé invite un élève plus jeune. C'est pour ce bal qu'on nous a demandé des tenues de soirée ! Je sais que tu as amené une superbe robe, c'est tellement triste que tu ne puisses pas la mettre… Et ce sera tellement moins amusant, sans toi ! Ce sera le jour de Noël, ça veut dire que je vais fêter Noël sans mes parents, parce que je pensais le fêter avec toi… Mais tu n'es pas là ! Oh et tu ne verras pas Harry danser… Parce que les champions doivent ouvrir le bal. Je ne sais pas avec qui il va y aller : c'est aux garçons d'inviter les filles. Je me demande si lui… ou Ron va m'inviter. Je pensais qu'on irait tous les quatre…_

 _Donnes-moi des nouvelles, je t'en prie._

 _Hermione_

La jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur en lisant la lettre. Hermione semblait vraiment se sentir abandonnée, tandis que Megan était en réalité partie pour la protéger. Elle fut tentée d'envoyer une réponse, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Bien sûr qu'elle leur faisait confiance ! Oui, elle allait bien, malgré quelques aigreurs d'estomac. Et elle était désolée que Hermione passe Noël sans ses parents – elle savait combien cette fête était importante pour les Granger. Le bal semblait être une soirée inoubliable, et pas seulement parce que Potter serait forcé de danser : elle aurait vu Hermione dans une belle robe, Kevan dans un beau costume, Draco dans un beau costume… et Ron dans son affreuse tenue de soirée.

 _Je suis en vie, je vais même bien. Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Profite bien du bal._

Megan.

Cette maigre ligne suffirait – elle l'espérait – à rassurer son amie.

\- Rapportes-lui ça, soupira Megan en attachant le bout du parchemin à la patte du hibou. C'est mieux que rien…

Le nettoyage de fond en comble de la salle de bain lui occupa suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'elle oublie le chagrin de Hermione. Elle s'aperçut avec bonheur que l'eau coulait de la douche et qu'elle aurait même de l'eau chaude puisque le gaz fonctionnait. Ravie de cette petite victoire sur le mauvais sort, elle prit une longue douche puis enfila des vêtements propres.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de rendre la maison habitable, et mangé, il était temps pour Megan de réfléchir à la suite des événements : elle ne pouvait se contenter de faire du camping chez les Pettigrew, elle était ici pour une bonne raison. A en croire les dires de Sirius, Queudver était venu ici pour la dernière fois après avoir trahi les Potter, juste avant de simuler son meurtre il devait donc y avoir au moins quelques indices sur Voldemort, même si ceux-ci remonteraient à l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses pouvoirs.

Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans la maison. La première devait être celle des parents Pettigrew, à en juger par le lit double et l'armoire remplie de vieux vêtements d'adultes. La seconde, celle de Queudver, était la plus grande, avec un petit lit sans draps, un bureau recouvert de parchemins et des affiches de Gryffondor aux murs. De toute évidence, Queudver avait tiré une grande fierté de sa répartition dans la maison du lion – encore une preuve que le Choixpeau n'était pas infaillible, puisqu'il s'était clairement trompé dans son choix. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos dans les tiroirs, et Megan eut le loisir d'observer quatre jeunes Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, les Maraudeurs à leur apogée. Le petit groupe arborait un air ravi et fier, sûr d'eux, de leurs charmes, de leur avenir. Elle ne savait combien de temps ces photos avaient été prises avant la mort des Potter, le jour qui avait fait basculé leurs quatre vies elle ne savait pas non plus si Queudver avait déjà projeté de tuer ses amis, à cette époque.

Megan avait beau n'éprouver aucune affection pour Potter, elle se sentait tout de même en colère contre Queudver : il avait trahi ses amis, trahi leur confiance, ce qu'elle ne tolérait pas. Et James Potter semblait avoir été quelqu'un d'intéressant, lui et Sirius apparaissaient avoir été les jumeaux Weasley de l'époque. Elle aurait sûrement aimé les connaître dans leur jeunesse, et aurait sûrement ri à leurs blagues, notamment aux dépens de Snape.

Megan fouilla parmi les parchemins qui jonchaient le bureau. Tous dataient de la scolarité de Queudver à Poudlard : de mauvaises notes et des rédactions de mauvaise qualité, principalement, quelques prospectus magiques ou Moldus, de vieilles éditions de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et des listes de fournitures accumulées au fil des années à Poudlard. En dehors des vieux journaux, rien ne mentionnait Voldemort c'était comme si le Mangemort qu'était devenu Queudver n'avait jamais vécu ici.

Avec un soupir de déception, Megan s'assit sur le lit, qui craqua sous son poids, et étala les documents devant elle. Les coupures de la Gazette étaient jaunies et sentaient le moisi, pourtant elles attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille. Toutes dataient de l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres semait la terreur en Grande-Bretagne, et la plupart des articles traitaient des méfaits des Mangemorts : l'explosion magique d'un hôpital Moldu, le massacre de la famille McKinnon, la disparition de Dorcas Meadowes, le meurtre de Fabian et Gideon Prewett par cinq Mangemorts dont Antonin Dolohov... Megan ne savait jusqu'alors pas que Molly avait des frères. Un autre meurtre sanglant lui parut cependant plus intéressant : Jonna et David Burridge, un couple de Cracmols assassinés par un couple de Mangemort, Sylvius et Meredith Buckley. L'article résumait brièvement la vie et le mariage heureux des deux victimes puis leur fin tragique (assassinés froidement alors qu'ils tentaient de protéger des Moldus de la folie meurtrière des Mangemorts), mais s'attardait plus longuement sur l'identité de leurs assassins. Megan contempla, le souffle court, la photo en noir et blanc de ses parents, qui jetaient des regards hautains et mauvais à quiconque ouvrait ce journal. Elle déglutit et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de sa mère, se rappelant comme si c'était hier de sa main dans la sienne et de ses dernières paroles.

 **Sylvius et Meredith Buckley – individus extrêmement dangereux, ne tentez pas de les approcher.**

 **Identifiés comme Mangemorts depuis plusieurs semaines, les Buckley sévissent en Grande-Bretagne et ont de nombreuses victimes à leur actif. Anciennement respectivement directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et chef de service du département de la coopération magique internationale, ces deux fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont quitté leurs fonctions pour mieux servir leur maître. Le ministère de la magie offre une récompense de 1700 Gallions pour toute information pouvant mener à leur capture – morts ou vifs – mais déconseille vivement au public de tenter d'approcher eux-mêmes les individus.**

L'article était ancien, Voldemort n'avait pas encore pris le contrôle des médias à cette époque, et Megan n'existait pas encore. La jeune fille ignorait que ses parents avaient travaillé pour le ministère de la magie et occupé des postes aussi prestigieux : lorsqu'elle était née, ses parents vivaient de leur fortune familiale accumulée au fil des années et de l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné en tant que Mangemorts. Alors Mr Croupton était un des successeurs de son père…

Ce n'étaient pas les informations que Megan était venue chercher, mais elle ne regretta pas de les avoir trouvées. Soudain inspirée, elle se mit à éplucher toutes les revues et à découper toutes les photos ou articles concernant ses parents, un travail fastidieux qui lui occupa toute son après-midi et sa soirée. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla effondrée sur le lit, avec une feuille de journal collée à la joue.

Suite aux événements de sa première sortie, Megan n'était pas particulièrement pressée de retourner faire des courses. Mais au bout de quatre jours dans la maison des Pettigrew, passés à éplucher les moindres tickets de caisse, elle fut bien obligée de ressortir. Choisissant d'éviter de fréquenter de nouveau l'épicerie à laquelle elle avait inconsciemment mit le feu, Megan jeta son dévolu sur une petite surface, plus éloignée de la maison mais aussi plus fréquentée, ce qui lui permit de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas attirer l'attention – ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû faire dès sa première sortie. Ravie d'avoir pu faire ses emplettes en paix, bien qu'un peu déçue de n'avoir eu personne à affronter pour tromper l'ennui, Megan reprit le chemin de la maison sans s'apercevoir qu'on la suivait. Elle réfléchissait sans arrêt à ce qu'elle devrait faire pour poursuivre son enquête, mais une fois de plus elle se sentait bloquée, et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, un malaise la prenait. Sa propre incompétence la rendait malade, elle qui en demandait toujours tellement, aux autres comme à elle-même. Les sourcils froncés et l'estomac noué, elle posa la main sur la poignée du portail.

\- Il était bizarre aussi, l'homme qui habitait là.

La voix lui fit faire volte-face, sa main plongeant dans la poche où elle avait rangé sa baguette magique. Le garçon aux yeux bleus qui l'avait abordée dans l'épicerie quelques jours plus tôt se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Megan voyait sa mâchoire se crisper, signe qu'il était en colère contre elle. Parce qu'elle l'avait terrorisé la dernière fois ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de dégager, lui rappela-t-elle avec amertume. Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Je sais ce que t'es, répondit tranquillement le garçon.

\- Si c'est le cas, tu devrais savoir qu'il vaut mieux pas m'agacer.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

Megan écarquilla légèrement les yeux, prise de court par la question. Comment ce garçon, un Moldu perdu dans une petite ville d'Irlande, pouvait-il bien connaître Poudlard ?

\- Tu es un Cracmol ? demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Cracmol. Tes parents sont des sorciers mais pas toi ? Tu es frustré et c'est pour ça que tu t'en prends à ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ?

Sa théorie était plausible, elle se sentit fière d'elle-même.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. C'est ma sœur.

\- Cathy.

Elle venait de se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit Milan juste avant de détaler comme un lapin effrayé.

\- Oui, Cathy. Et à cause de toi ils ont voulu l'expulser.

Megan haussa un sourcil. Elle avait fait du tort à de nombreuses personnes, mais ne se souvenait pas s'en être prise personnellement à une certaine Cathy.

\- La femme de votre ministère, elle est venue chez nous, elle voulait expulser Cathy et confisquer sa baguette, expliqua le garçon d'un air furieux. Elle croyait que c'était elle qui avait fait de la magie, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien : elle est à l'école, _elle_.

\- La femme du ministère ? répéta Megan, surprise. De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est à cause de la Trace ! Le professeur nous avait expliqué : si elle fait de la magie hors de l'école, et surtout devant des Moldus, le ministère le saura et elle sera punie ! Mais c'était pas elle, l'autre jour, qui a fait de la magie, c'était toi !

Megan était perturbée. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la Trace, c'était pourquoi elle ne s'était pas servie de sa baguette, alors pourquoi diable le ministère était-il venu fourrer son nez à Killiney Hill ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-elle. Alors c'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'étais là, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je t'ai vue. Tu as utilisé la magie pour nous faire peur, alors le ministère a été alerté que de la magie avait été faite ici devant des Moldus, et comme ma sœur est la seule sorcière à habiter ici, ils ont tout de suite cru que c'était elle !

Alors la Trace n'alerterait pas le ministère que si elle se servait de sa baguette ? Dumbledore n'avait pas précisé cela… Ce qui signifiait que le ministère avait été informé chaque fois que Megan avait fait une crise de colère chez les Boyd, mais il n'était pas intervenu car il savait qu'Emily et Roger connaissaient l'existence de la magie…

\- Alors, ta sœur a été expulsée ? Ou tu leur as dit que c'était moi ?

\- Ils ont pu vérifier qu'elle n'a pas quitté le château, alors ils savent que ce n'était pas elle. Moi, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Megan.

Quel intérêt avait ce garçon à la couvrir ?

\- Je vois mal comment je leur aurais expliqué que moi et mes amis, on était…

\- En train d'agresser une fille pour soigner votre ego ? compléta Megan avec amertume. Non, bien sûr. Je ne te remercie pas, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour rentrer chez elle. Maintenant reste loin de moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si la sorcière du ministère te trouve ? s'enquit le garçon.

\- Pourquoi elle me trouverait ? Elle est partie, non ?

\- Non. Elle a pris une chambre en ville, je crois qu'elle enquête pour savoir qui c'était, puisque ce n'était pas ma sœur.

Megan haussa un sourcil.

\- Elle est toujours en ville ? répéta-t-elle.

Son cerveau s'était remis à tourner à plein régime : il y avait un membre du ministère à Killiney Hill, quelqu'un qui avait accès à des informations sur le monde de la magie.

\- Tu sais où elle est, en ce moment ?

\- Je sais dans quel hôtel elle loge, c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- Quel hôtel ?

\- Réponds à ma question, ordonna plutôt le garçon.

Megan inspira profondément pour résister à l'envie de le frapper, ses questions futiles lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux.

\- Je me suis enfuie, mentit-elle, respectant la version que Dumbledore et elle avaient prévu de servir aux autorités magiques si Megan se faisait attraper. Maintenant dis-moi dans quel hôtel elle se trouve.

\- Au Fitzpatrick castle, répondit le garçon, un vieux château pas loin de la mer. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Si elle te trouve, elle va te renvoyer, non ?

\- Pas si je la trouve avant.

Le plan était clair dans la tête de Megan, qui ne voulait pas prendre une seconde de plus pour y réfléchir. Elle entra dans la maison pour déposer ses courses et en ressortit aussitôt le garçon était toujours planté là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? répéta-t-il.

\- Soit tu me montres où est cet hôtel, soit tu t'en vas, ordonna-t-elle en prenant le chemin qui descendait vers la mer. Mais dans les deux cas il va falloir me foutre la paix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ?

\- Pour te faire pardonner d'avoir essayé de m'agresser, par exemple.

Le garçon hocha la tête, elle marquait un point.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Aucune importance.

\- Moi c'est Cal. Et si je dois t'aider, ce serait beaucoup simple pour moi de connaître ton prénom.

Sauf que c'était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux de connaître Megan, depuis qu'elle était la recrue dont Voldemort voulait à tout prix.

\- Appelles-moi Demi, répondit-elle.

Son deuxième prénom ne devrait faire tuer personne, cette fois.

Le chemin qui menait à la mer serpentait à travers la ville, et Megan dissimula son visage sous sa capuche pour éviter les regards des habitants Cal sembla surpris de son attitude mais ne posa aucune question, ce dont la jeune fille le remercia intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'impliquer un inconnu Moldu dans sa recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle avait perdu suffisamment de temps, et Cal lui évita de se perdre dans la ville en la menant droit au château.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas dans sa chambre, fit remarquer le jeune homme, une fois arrivés au pied du prestigieux hôtel.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des cheminées, dans les chambres ? demanda Megan en ignorant l'affirmation du jeune homme.

\- Je suppose, répondit-il, surpris. Tu vas l'attendre ici toute la journée ?

\- Non, décréta Megan. Et toi, tu vas m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que j'ai fait ?

\- J'ai encore besoin de toi.

L'idée de faire reposer un de ses plans sur ce Moldu lui répugnait, mais il lui faciliterait la tâche.

\- Pour l'instant, sois gentil et reste là.

Cal sembla vexé par l'attitude condescendante et supérieure de Megan, qui était plus jeune que lui, mais l'assurance et l'autorité qu'elle dégageait l'incitèrent à obéir. La jeune fille retira sa capuche et entra dans l'hôtel.

C'était exactement le genre d'endroit où elle irait s'installer si elle était une riche Moldue en vacances : vaste, somptueusement décoré, avec un agent d'accueil en costard qui se tenait prêt à répondre à la moindre demande des clients, et même une piscine et un sauna d'après les écriteaux sur l'un des murs. Mais Megan était une riche sorcière, et elle n'avait pas de vacances dans sa quête pour retrouver Voldemort.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit l'agent d'accueil d'un ton courtois lorsqu'elle s'approcha du comptoir.

 _\- Impero_ , répondit-elle en pointant sur lui sa baguette, qu'elle avait cachée dans sa manche.

Aussitôt, le regard de l'homme se fit flou. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle utilisait un sortilège impardonnable cette année, mais elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité.

\- Je veux savoir si une femme a pris une chambre depuis ces quatre derniers jours, ordonna Megan en jetant des regards autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait dans le hall.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'agent d'accueil avec un sourire absent, tout en tapant quelque chose sur son clavier. Un couple est arrivé hier, et une femme seule il y a quatre jours.

\- Je veux le numéro de chambre de la femme seule.

Une fois l'information obtenue, Megan quitta l'hôtel et alla retrouver Cal, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu vas monter dans la chambre 308 et trouver la sorcière – le ministère l'a forcément informée que quelqu'un a fait de la magie dans son hôtel, elle a dû sauter dans la première cheminée pour rejoindre sa chambre. Tu lui dis que tu sais qui fait de la magie, et tu l'amènes jusqu'à chez moi. Des questions ?

Cal cligna des yeux d'un air bête.

\- Pourquoi elle me croirait ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre piste pour me retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois qu'elle sera chez toi ?

\- Ça, ce ne sont plus tes affaires. Maintenant, vas-y.

Le garçon hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers l'hôtel à son tour. Megan le regarda entrer dans le hall, puis tourna les talons et retraversa la ville aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête, mais elle regrettait rarement ses choix : quoi qu'il arrivait, elle savait toujours faire face.

Attendre dans la maison des Pettigrew que Cal fasse son travail rendit Megan nerveuse. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon, bouillant d'impatience, lorsqu'elle entendit enfin des voix s'approcher. D'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle découvrit une femme d'âge moyen vêtue d'un tailleur gris avec un chignon serré et un air sévère, qui marchait d'un pas décidé vers la maison, aux côtés d'un Cal à la mine pâle. Le jeune homme ne cessait de passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Le Moldu désigna la maison à la sorcière du ministère, qui lui fit signe d'attendre dehors et poussa le portail. Megan raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Le gravier crissa sous les chaussures de la sorcière dans l'allée, ses talons claquèrent sur les deux marches du perron, la porte d'entrée grinça quand elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et la poêle que Megan lui asséna en plein visage laissa échapper un bruit sourd.

La sorcière s'effondra dans l'entrée de la maison, assommée. Satisfaite d'avoir si bien su manier une arme Moldue, Megan s'affaira à tirer la femme jusque dans le salon par les pieds, à lui confisquer sa baguette qu'elle jeta dans un vase, et à la ligoter à l'aide d'une corde à linge dénichée dans la buanderie de la maison. D'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle s'assura que Cal était bien reparti, puis elle fit de nouveau les cent pas dans le salon, attendant que la sorcière revienne à elle – Megan avait été particulièrement enthousiaste dans son coup de poêle.

L'étiquette au dos de son tailleur indiquait que la jeune fille avait affaire à Carmen De Castro, elle n'avait pas plus d'informations que cela. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à l'intéressée pour émerger. Elle se mit à battre des cils et à froncer des sourcils, se tortillant pour tenter de se détacher, et finit par laisser échapper un juron sonore.

\- Inutile d'essayer de transplaner, annonça tranquillement Megan.

Le jeune fille s'était adossée au mur face à Carmen et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, sa baguette tourbillonnant entre ses doigts habiles.

\- La maison a appartenu à un sorcier, expliqua-t-elle, il a fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas y aller et venir magiquement.

\- Alors c'est toi ! lança la sorcière, tentant de montrer un semblant d'aplomb malgré le fait qu'elle était ligotée face à une adolescente et qu'une bosse de la taille d'un œuf lui poussait sur le front. Voilà quatre jours que je te cherche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, répliqua tranquillement Megan. Vous travaillez pour le département de la justice magique, n'est-ce pas ? Au service des usages abusifs de la magie ?

\- Au bureau des Aurors, corrigea Carmen d'un air agacé. Le ministère prend très au sérieux les débordements magiques en zones Moldus depuis les incidents de la Coupe du Monde. Jeune fille, tu sais que t'en prendre à un –

\- Vous travaillez au bureau des Aurors ? répéta Megan.

Si elle avait su exprimer ses émotions comme tout le monde, elle aurait eu l'air réjoui.

\- Parfait, reprit Megan. Alors vous allez vraiment m'être utile.

Elle sortit de sa poche un flacon contenant un liquide transparent, et s'accroupit près de Carmen.

\- Ouvrez la bouche, ordonna-t-elle.

Hors de question, siffla la sorcière en tâchant de parler sans obéir à l'ordre. Tu es en train de faire une grosse bêtise, tu vas avoir –

Megan se fichait bien de ce qu'elle allait avoir. Elle attrapa le menton de Carmen et la força à ouvrir la bouche, puis lui vida le flacon de Veritaserum dans la gorge. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle recula et observa la sorcière qui déglutissait avec horreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle, fière d'elle.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a pris le pouvoir en –

\- Je ne veux pas sa biographie, je veux savoir ce que le bureau des Aurors sait sur les agissements de Voldemort en ce moment, la coupa Megan.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a perdu tous ses pouvoirs il y a treize ans, répondit Carmen, hypnotisée. Il est mort et ne présente plus une menace pour le bureau des Aurors.

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez, ricana la jeune fille. Alors vous n'avez rien remarqué de louche ? Vous êtes vraiment aveugles à ce point ?

\- Le bureau a été alerté de trois disparitions suspectes. Celle de Frank Bryce, celle d'Anita Day et celle de Bertha Jorkins.

Megan fut parcourue d'un spasme en entendant prononcer le nom de sa nourrice. Ainsi le ministère s'était un tant soit peu penché sur la question, c'était pour le moins encourageant.

\- Qui est Frank Bryce ?

\- Un vieux Moldu jardinier à Little Hangleton, un vétéran qui a été accusé du meurtre de Mr et Mrs Jedusor il y a plus de cinquante ans, même si la police n'a jamais pu prouver sa culpabilité.

Megan écarquilla les yeux : la famille de Voldemort !

\- Il est mort ? s'enquit-elle. Quand ? Comment ?

\- Au début de l'été. Le sortilège de la mort, on n'a pas retrouvé le coupable.

Voilà que Megan tenait enfin la nouvelle piste dont elle avait tant besoin : Voldemort y était forcément pour quelque chose dans la mort du vieux jardinier, et c'était même certainement lui qui avait tué les Jedusor – s'agissait-il de ses parents ?

\- Et les deux autres ? reprit Megan. Anita et Bertha Jorkins, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur leur disparition ?

\- Mrs Day vivait seule et était en congé, donc personne n'a pu signaler sa disparition tout de suite, c'est grâce aux voisins qu'on a –

\- Ça je sais, s'agaça la jeune fille. C'est l'enquête qui m'intéresse.

\- L'enquête Moldue n'a rien donné, les cheveux qu'ils ont retrouvé dans l'appartement n'appartenaient à personne qui soit dans leur base de données, et notre équipe n'a trouvé ni mobile ni preuve, on sait seulement qu'elle a été tuée par un sorcier. Mais elle a travaillé pour les Buckley, il y a presque dix ans, un célèbre couple de Mangemorts, alors il s'agit sûrement d'une vengeance d'un proche de victime…

\- Ce n'est pas une vengeance, cracha Megan. C'est Voldemort qui l'a faite tuer ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des incapables !

Entendre le raisonnement absurde de la sorcière avait mis la jeune fille en colère.

\- Et Jorkins ? reprit-elle, la mâchoire crispée. Pour elle, vous savez quelque chose, au moins ?

\- Les Aurors envisagent d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche.

Megan éclata d'un rire sans joie : ils n'étaient pas plus efficaces que le département de la coopération magique internationale. Si la jeune fille ne se trompait pas, et que Bertha Jorkins avait bien croisé la route de Voldemort, alors la sorcière était sûrement déjà morte depuis longtemps.

\- Bien, soupira Megan. J'ai ce qu'il me fallait.

Elle attrapa sa poêle et assomma de nouveau la secrétaire.


	26. Chapter 26: Le bal de Noël

**26**

 **LE BAL DE NOËL**

Maintenant qu'elle avait les informations qu'elle recherchait, Megan allait pouvoir quitter l'Irlande, elle n'avait que quelques affaires à régler avant cela, notamment les cas de la sorcière du ministère – toujours assommée dans le salon – et de Cal, qui venait de faire irruption dans la maison d'un air inquiet.

\- Elle est morte ? s'étrangla-t-il en trouvant Carmen inanimée sur le sol.

\- Pas encore, non, répondit Megan en rangeant toutes ses affaires dans sa besace. Je t'ai dit de partir, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Il fallait que je sache ce que tu allais faire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Retourner à Poudlard. Remarque, c'est pas plus mal que tu sois là, finalement.

Cal fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas en voyant Megan pointer sa baguette vers lui.

\- Tu vas me tuer ? s'enquit-il, étonnamment calme.

\- Je vais effacer tes souvenirs, corrigea Megan, agacée.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Megan plissa les yeux avait-elle envie de le protéger ? Il n'était personne pour elle.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis venue ici. C'est compliqué.

\- Je ne le dirais à personne !

\- Soit je te tue, soit j'efface tes souvenirs, c'est toi qui vois, asséna Megan. Je précise juste que te tuer me ferait perdre un temps précieux, puisqu'il faudrait faire disparaître ton corps, et je voudrais être à Poudlard d'ici demain soir.

\- Alors tu vas me tuer.

Megan haussa un sourcil : c'était une réponse absurde.

\- Très bien…, soupira-t-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette, et Cal écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié.

\- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il.

Megan croisa les bras en toisant Cal avec agacement – elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de mourir.

\- C'est indolore, crut-elle bon de préciser. Tu auras juste oublié qui je suis.

\- Je veux pas oublier.

Megan était de plus en plus surprise, ce garçon la faisait tourner en bourrique.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, soupira Cal. Toi tu es une sorcière, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de grandir dans une famille où on croit fermement que la magie n'existe pas, et où finalement, quand la magie arrive, c'est dans la vie de ta sœur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être laissé de côté, de ne pas connaître tout ce qu'elle connaît, de ne rien vivre de tout ça. Accepter de vivre sans magie, c'est deux fois plus difficile une fois qu'elle est toute proche. Cathy est partie à Poudlard cette année, elle dit qu'il y a un grand tournoi international, qu'elle a vu des dragons, elle nous parle du fait qu'il y aurait a priori eu un professeur loup-garou l'année dernière, qu'elle apprend à fabriquer des potions et que l'un de ses professeurs a un œil magique qui voit à travers les matières. Et moi je suis là, à Killiney Hill, toujours dans le même lycée, avec les mêmes professeurs banals et toujours la même vie. Alors j'ai pas envie d'oublier que, pendant quelques jours, il y a eu un peu de magie dans ma vie, que j'ai parlé à une ministre du monde magique et que j'ai aidé une sorcière. J'ai pas envie d'oublier le peu que j'ai pu voir du monde magique, un monde qui ne veut pas de moi parce que je ne suis pas né comme j'aurais aimé l'être.

\- Elle n'était pas ministre, répondit Megan, insensible au discours torturé du garçon. Le ministre de la magie est un homme avec un éternel chapeau melon sur la tête, alors t'emballe pas.

Cal poussa un soupir agacé face à la résistance de la jeune fille.

\- Demi, n'efface pas mes souvenirs, et je te jure que je ne dirais jamais rien à personne. Je ferais comme si tu n'étais jamais venue, même si Milan ou Jack essaient de me parler de toi, ou si votre ministère m'interroge… Mais ne m'enlève pas ça.

 _\- Oubliettes_.

Le regard de Cal devint flou. Megan entra dans sa tête et retrouva chaque instant où elle était apparue : la première fois à l'épicerie, puis quand Milan l'avait attirée dans la ruelle. Elle effaça son existence de ces souvenirs, mais en découvrit d'autres : Cal avait tenté de la retrouver pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, interrogeant des commerçants et d'autres jeunes de la ville, errant dans les rues… Lorsque sa petite sœur, Cathy, était arrivée à la maison pour les vacances, samedi dernier, il s'était empressé de la questionner à son sujet mais elle n'avait pas su lui dire qui elle était. Troublée de cette obsession, Megan effaça ces souvenirs aussi, ainsi que ceux où il la retrouvait chez les Pettigrew et l'aidait à kidnapper Carmen. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Cal fixait le vide d'un air absent. Profitant de son inattention, elle le conduisit dehors et lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sortilège d'Amnésie, Cal ne se rendrait compte de rien et personne ne pourrait renverser le mauvais sort.

Avant la fin de la journée, Megan eut discrètement fait le tour de la ville pour effacer les souvenirs de tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route, ainsi que ceux que Cal avait interrogé à son sujet un travail fastidieux qui épuisa Megan et dut rendre le ministère de la magie fou furieux. Leur envoyée n'était cependant pas en état d'intervenir ou de leur faire un quelconque rapport : Megan était rentrée trois fois dans la maison pour l'assommer de nouveau, le temps qu'elle termine sa tournée d'amnésie. Au cours de celle-ci, elle se rendit en douce chez Cal, dans la maison coquette qu'il occupait avec sa famille en centre-ville, et effaça de la mémoire de ses parents et de sa sœur les questions qu'il leur avait posé. Cathy était une jeune fille de première année aux cheveux bruns clairs et au visage angélique que Megan ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu à Poudlard. L'enfant eut sur le visage une expression de terreur lorsqu'elle vit la sorcière surgir dans sa chambre et pointer sa baguette sur elle, mais elle n'eut pas le réflexe de se saisir de sa propre arme, et ses souvenirs furent effacés à leur tour.

\- On se verra à Poudlard, marmonna Megan en guise d'adieu lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre par la fenêtre, laissant l'enfant étourdie sur son lit.

La nuit était tombée et la sorcière du ministère avait le visage couvert de contusions à force d'avoir reçu des coups de poêle toute la journée, et du sang séchait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne disait plus rien, observant Megan en silence d'un air inquiet. Privée de sa baguette et dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, elle était coincée comme une vulgaire Moldue. Megan allait cependant devoir s'occuper de son cas.

\- Je m'en vais demain matin, annonça-t-elle en préparant le dîner. Je rentre à Poudlard, vous devez être contente.

\- Tu sais que le ministre, et le directeur, en entendront parler, n'est-ce pas ? lança Carmen d'un ton faible. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

\- Oh, si, soupira Megan. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, surtout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ? s'enquit la femme d'un air désespéré.

\- Sauver mes amis.

Carmen s'était endormie à même le sol, là où Megan l'avait laissée toute la journée de la veille, toujours ligotée avec la corde à linge. L'état de son visage avait empiré au cours de la nuit et il était devenu bleu et violet, ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt repoussant. Megan, elle, avait rassemblé ses affaires et remit son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor, prête à retourner au collège en ce jour de Noël. Alors qu'elle finissait ses préparatifs, une nouvelle lettre de Hermione était arrivée.

 _Megan,_

 _Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas te répondre… J'étais tellement soulagée de lire ta lettre ! J'ai hésité à t'envoyer celle-ci, mais je me suis dit que, où que tu sois, ce n'était pas une seule lettre qui allait faire la différence._

 _Et puis il s'est passé tellement de choses pendant ces derniers jours ! Ron a voulu inviter Fleur Delacour au bal ! A priori elle se servait de ses charmes de Vélane pour plaire à Cedric Diggory pour l'inviter au bal, et Ron passait par là alors il a été influencé et s'est précipité pour lui faire sa demande… Elle n'a pas accepté, évidemment. C'est bête, parce que Cedric Diggory avait déjà invité Cho Chang au bal, à la grande déception de Harry…_

 _C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire de bal… Ni Ron ni Harry n'ont pensé à m'inviter, Ron n'a réalisé que ce soir-là, quand il s'est retrouvé être l'un des derniers élèves sans cavalier, que j'étais une fille ! Et Ginny qui espérait tellement que Harry l'inviterait… Finalement, elle y va avec Neville, et Harry et Ron avec les jumelles Patil, puisque j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un… Neville a voulu m'inviter mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait en fait déjà fait… Viktor Krum ! Oui, le champion de Durmstrang ! Il est venu me le demander un soir, à la bibliothèque… Il m'a dit que, en fait il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'avant il n'avait jamais osé ! Et j'ai accepté… Il est très gentil, en fait, tu sais ? Il a un fort accent et il est un peu brute comme ça, au premier abord, mais il est très agréable… Pas comme Ron ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte tout de suite que j'étais une fille… Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? C'est vraiment un crétin… S'il m'avait demandé avant Viktor, j'aurais accepté, évidemment ! Mais Viktor, lui, il s'est aperçu tout de suite que j'étais une fille, et j'avais bien compris que Ron n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux alors…_

 _Megan, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne seras pas là pour le bal. Tu me manques._

 _Où que tu sois, en tout cas… Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

 _Hermione._

Encore une fois, Megan ressentit un pincement au cœur en lisant la lettre de sa meilleure amie. Pas seulement parce que Ron était un crétin, mais surtout parce qu'elle semblait se sentir terriblement seule. Heureusement que la jeune fille allait finalement revenir très rapidement au château. Ce serait probablement un beau cadeau de Noël pour Hermione.

\- Bon ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, faisant se réveiller Carmen en sursaut. C'est le grand jour, on va devoir se séparer.

Elle s'approcha de la sorcière et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, tout en rangeant la lettre dans une de ses poches.

\- Dîtes adieu à vos souvenirs, annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Ce séjour à Killiney Hill aura été bénéfique pour l'entraînement de Megan aux sortilèges d'Amnésie. Pour la énième fois en deux jours, elle falsifia les souvenirs de sa victime, qui ne se souviendrait même pas pourquoi elle était venue en Irlande lorsqu'elle aurait émergé de l'état végétatif dans lequel ce sortilège laissait ses sujets, et encore moins ce qu'elle faisait dans une maison inconnue ligotée au pied d'un canapé. Megan, laissant Carmen fixer le vide, sortit de sa besace sa bourse de poudre de Cheminette et alluma un feu magique dans lequel elle jeta les grains blancs – elle avait constaté qu'un récipient vide arborant la marque Poudchem (seul producteur de poudre de Cheminette autorisé en Grande-Bretagne) trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée et en avait déduit que la maison était raccordée au réseau. Au moment où, debout au milieu des flammes magiques, elle prononça le nom de sa destination, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé la baguette de Carmen dans un vase et que celle-ci ne se libérerait donc pas de sitôt.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était aussi calme et tranquille que d'ordinaire. Comme souvent, elle trouva le vieux directeur assis derrière son imposant bureau, signant de nombreux documents, parcourant de ses yeux bleus perçants les parchemins éparpillés sous ses yeux.

\- Meganna, lâcha-t-il en levant la tête, légèrement surpris. Tu es rentrée.

La jeune fille s'approchait de son bureau en répandant négligemment de la cendre sur son passage.

\- Apparemment, répondit-elle.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, avoua-t-il. Je veux que la prochaine fois que tu pars, tu m'envoies régulièrement des lettres pour me tenir informé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à dire, expliqua Megan en haussant les épaules.

\- En un mois complet, tu as pourtant sûrement dû faire de nombreuses choses. Racontes-moi.

Megan poussa un soupir. En effet, elle était partie un mois, mais jusqu'à la veille, elle n'avait rien découvert d'intéressant.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les disparitions de Bertha Jorkins, d'Anita et de Frank Bryce sont liées, et que Voldemort est le point commun, expliqua Megan.

\- Qui est Frank Bryce ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- C'était le jardinier Moldu des Jedusor, et il a été suspecté de leur assassinat mais ça n'a jamais pu être prouvé, puisque c'est un sorcier qui les a tués. Probablement Voldemort lui-même. Il a été tué cet été, et je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous. J'irais chez lui dès que je repartirais.

\- Et quand comptes-tu repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je voulais juste revenir pour le bal, et pour Noël.

\- N'oublie pas de revenir pour la deuxième tâche, le vingt-quatre Février.

\- Je serais là, soupira Megan. Et aux examens fin juin aussi !

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Dumbledore observa attentivement Megan de son regard inquisiteur. La jeune fille, stoïque, attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Bien, dit-il enfin. Je pense que tes camarades seront soulagés de te revoir – Miss Granger et Mr Weasley n'ont cessé de venir me harceler pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de toi. Bien sûr, en dehors de l'école, nul ne sait que tu as manqué un mois de classe, mais tes amis risquent de te demander où tu es passée ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr, il n'est pas envisageable que tu leur révèles la réelle nature de ta mission. Officiellement, tu as dû retourner chez toi pour des raisons familiales. Si le ministère devait entendre parler de cela, Mr et Mrs Boyd confirmeraient bien entendu cette version.

\- Parfait, grogna Megan.

Comme si elle aurait pu quitter Poudlard tout un mois en cours d'année pour retourner volontairement s'enterrer dans le Wiltshire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Joyeux Noël, lança Dumbledore avec ravissement.

\- C'est ça.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Megan fut surprise par le nombre d'élèves qu'elle y vit : elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rester à l'école pour les vacances de Noël. Mais, de toute évidence, le bal avait fait son petit effet auprès de tous les élèves en âge de s'y rendre. L'école elle-même s'était mise sur son trente-et-un pour l'occasion : des stalactites de glace éternelle avaient été fixées au rampes de l'escalier de marbre, les traditionnels douze sapins de Noël de la Grande Salle étaient ornés de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de plus spectaculaire (des branches de houx à baies lumineuses ou des hiboux d'or qui poussaient de vrais ululements) et les armures avaient été ensorcelées pour chanter des cantiques de Noël chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant elles. Les heaumes vides ne connaissaient que la moitié des paroles et Peeves ne manquait pas une occasion de se glisser dans les armures pour remplacer les paroles manquantes par des couplets de sa propre invention, lesquels offraient un échantillon assez éloquent de sa grossièreté, ce qui ravit Megan. Poudlard lui avait manqué.

A chaque pas que faisait la jeune fille vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, des chuchotements surpris et des commérages l'accompagnaient, on la montrait du doigt et on murmurait avec une main sur sa bouche et le regard en coin. D'après ce qu'elle entendit dans les couloirs, deux principales rumeurs avaient circulé au sujet de son absence : elle aurait été internée à Sainte Mangouste ou aurait passé tout le mois dans la chambre des secrets. Presque amusée par ces idées que l'on avait pu se faire à son sujet, Megan ne vit pas venir la bourrasque de cheveux bruns qui fonça sur elle dès qu'elle eut traversé le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Megan ! s'écria la voix perçante de Hermione. Tu es revenue !

La jeune fille serrait son amie à lui casser une côte. Derrière elle, Ron et Potter avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Hermione lorsqu'elle la relâcha enfin. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

\- Une longue histoire, affirma Megan.

\- On s'est fait un sang d'encre, avoua Ron en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore ne voulait rien nous dire, et tu n'as répondu qu'à une seule lettre !

\- C'est compliqué, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Joyeux Noël, au fait. Je vais aller voir mes cadeaux.

Megan contourna ses amis, suivie du regard par toute la salle commune, et monta dans son dortoir. Bien entendu, Hermione s'empressa de la suivre. Heureusement, ni Lavender ni Parvati n'étaient dans le dortoir pour la harceler de questions.

\- Megan, tu as disparu pendant un mois ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, affirma Megan en s'asseyant sur son lit et en attrapant le premier cadeau de la pile.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ?

Elle déchira l'emballage : Emily et Roger lui avaient offert un plaid avec l'inscription « SORCIERE SOUS COUVERTURE ». Le jeu de mot la fit sourire, puis elle passa au cadeau suivant. Hermione la contemplait avec des yeux ronds, atterrée que Megan ne veuille lui raconter ses péripéties du mois.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises au moins à quel point on était inquiets ? s'offusqua la jeune fille. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain ! Tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles ! Les professeurs ne nous disaient rien ! Tu aurais pu être morte ! Avoir été enlevée !

\- Je vais bien, Hermione, s'agaça Megan. Merci pour le kit d'entretien de baguette, c'est sympa.

Une fois que la jeune fille eut déballé tous ses cadeaux, elles redescendirent toutes deux dans la salle commune, où Ron et Potter s'émerveillaient de leurs cadeaux avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Un silence se fit dans le petit groupe quand Megan vint s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Ça fait du bien d'être de retour dans la salle commune, dit-elle d'un ton mondain en désignant du menton le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. C'était plutôt froid et humide dans la Chambre.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur et s'empressèrent de reprendre leur conversation sur la nouvelle montre de Dean tandis que les chuchotements repartaient de plus belle autour d'eux.

Megan n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les conversations des autres Gryffondor, trop occupée à repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son départ de Poudlard : la froideur de Narcissa, l'inquiétude des Boyd, la déception chez les Pettigrew, le kidnapping de la sorcière du ministère et les beaux yeux bleus de Cal. Le jeune Moldu lui avait finalement été d'une grande aide et, une fois débarrassé de ses deux crétins d'amis, il était plutôt sympathique. Mais il se portait sûrement mieux depuis le départ de Megan.

La matinée écoulée, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour un somptueux déjeuner où furent servis une centaine de dindes et des puddings de Noël, dans les détonations incessantes des pétards surprises. Megan, qui n'avait rien mangé de bon depuis son arrivée à Killiney Hill, parla peu et mangea beaucoup, repoussant les limites de son estomac maltraité depuis plusieurs jours. Tandis qu'elle engouffrait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée sous l'œil inquiet de ses meilleurs amis, elle écoutait les discussions enthousiastes relatives au bal du soir : les filles qui gloussaient à l'idée de passer la soirée au bras de tel garçon, les conseils beauté, les suppositions sur l'animation prévue… Des rumeurs courraient selon lesquelles Dumbledore aurait acheté huit cent tonneaux d'hydromel à Madame Rosmerta, ou qu'il avait engagé les Bizarr Sisters (un groupe célèbre sur la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique).

Etonnamment, Megan ne croisa pas les jumeaux de la journée : ils n'étaient pas au banquet et elle ne les vit pas non plus dans le parc où elle alla se balader sous la neige avec Ron, Hermione et Potter, ni dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle remonta avec Hermione à cinq heures pour se préparer pour la soirée.

\- Tu n'as dit à personne avec qui tu allais au bal ? s'étonna Megan après avoir écouté Ron tenter de soutirer des informations à sa meilleure amie toute l'après-midi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le leur annonce ? soupira Hermione. Et puis tout le monde va en faire toute une histoire, j'en suis sûre… Mais toi, d'ailleurs avec qui tu vas y aller, du coup ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Megan, soudain horrifiée. J'ai oublié Kevan ! Je reviens !

Elle quitta le dortoir au pas de course, s'attirant tous les regards sur son passage. Trop absorbée par le fait de ne pas avoir vu les jumeaux, elle avait complètement oublié d'aller rassurer son petit ami. Elle se rattraperait en passant la soirée à son bras – Kevan n'avait forcément invité personne, il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour cela.

Après avoir parcouru le château en long, en large et en travers d'un pas rapide, furetant dans chaque recoin, Megan finit par trouver le garçon à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un manuel de métamorphose. Elle prit place en face de lui, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux.

\- Megan ? hoqueta-t-il.

\- C'est moi, acquiesça-t-elle. Je suis rentrée, et je vais bien.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves de septième année plongés dans leurs révisions des ASPIC leur firent signe de se taire. Megan les fusilla du regard.

\- C'est une longue histoire, éluda la jeune fille à voix basse.

\- Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres ! persifla Kevan. Et personne ne voulait me dire où tu étais passée ! Ils parlaient de raisons familiales…

\- L'important, c'est que je sois revenue, non ?

\- Non ! L'important, c'est que j'étais super inquiet !

Il avait de nouveau haussé le ton. Les septième année lui adressèrent un regard de reproche.

\- Oublie ça, s'agaça Megan. Je suis revenue exprès pour le bal, on va passer une bonne soirée, d'accord ? J'ai une robe verte émeraude, tu penses qu'elle ira bien avec ton costume ?

\- Megan, lâcha Kevan. Je ne vais pas au bal avec toi.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle avait dû mal comprendre.

\- Quoi ? C'est ridicule, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu viens de disparaître pendant _un mois_ , que tu n'as donné _aucune nouvelle_ , et que maintenant tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ! Tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, tu me traites comme un incapable, alors ça suffit !

\- Mais c'est ridicule, répéta Megan, estomaquée. Tu ne vas pas aller au bal tout seul juste parce que tu es vexé.

\- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas vexé, je suis simplement énervé après toi. Et non, je n'irais pas au bal tout seul, puisque ça a finalement l'air de te soucier. J'y vais avec Ally.

Cette fois Megan se mit à cligner des yeux, ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Ally Collins ? répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu irais avec elle ? Tu as… Tu as invité une autre fille ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu avais disparu, tu te souviens ?

\- Alors je disparais pendant quelques semaines et ça y est, tu passes à autre chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ? Attendre sagement que tu daignes m'accorder à nouveau un peu de ta précieuse attention ? Si je ne suis pas assez important pour toi pour que tu penses à me faire savoir que tu n'es pas morte ou que tu m'expliques ce que diable tu as foutu pendant un mois, alors tu peux parfaitement aller au bal sans moi. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai des examens à réviser.

Megan déglutit, choquée. Elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que Kevan s'intéresserait à une autre fille, elle était persuadée d'être la seule qui existait à ses yeux. Hébétée, elle se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux la brûlait et une douleur lui tordait les entrailles. Imaginer Kevan avec une autre était devenu affreusement douloureux, elle était en colère et immensément triste, s'apercevant à l'instant qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre le jeune homme.

\- Meggie ?

La voix de Fred Weasley la ramena lentement à la réalité. Les jumeaux et Lee Jordan arrivaient vers elle, avec les mêmes yeux exorbités que tous les autres élèves qu'elle avait croisés depuis son retour.

\- Tu es revenue ? hoqueta George. Quand ça ? Et où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

\- Si quelqu'un me pose encore cette question, je jure de le tuer, asséna Megan d'une voix dure. Je ne veux pas en parler et je n'en parlerai pas, d'accord ? Je vais bien, maintenant lâchez-moi.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard interloqué : Megan ne leur avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Lee, choqué.

\- Avec qui vous allez au bal ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Avec Angelina…, répondit prudemment Fred. Et Lee y va avec Alicia.

\- Et toi George ?

\- Je pensais demander à Katie, il faut que j'y pense, d'ailleurs.

\- Vas-y avec moi.

Les trois garçons haussèrent les sourcils et Lee eut l'air de regretter aussitôt d'avoir invité Alicia.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit George, étonné. Mais tu n'y vas pas avec Kevan ?

\- Non, je n'y vais pas avec Kevan. On se voit ce soir.

Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du dortoir, un « waouh » lui échappa : Hermione portait une magnifique robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche et avait chaussé des escarpins à talons que Megan ne l'aurait jamais imaginée porter.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça, annonça la jeune fille en désignant sa tignasse de cheveux.

\- Hermione, cette robe te va vraiment super bien, affirma Megan, impressionnée.

\- Merci…

De toute évidence, Hermione était aux anges : sa meilleure amie était finalement présente pour le bal de Noël, et elle allait ouvrir celui-ci au bras d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Devant la joie incommensurable de son amie, Megan choisit de mettre son chagrin et sa colère de côté et releva ses manches pour aider la jeune fille à dompter sa tignasse à grand renfort de potion capillaire Lissenplis. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'acharnement, Megan et Hermione parvinrent à démêler les cheveux de cette dernière, à les lisser et à les rendre soyeux. Pour finir le tout, Megan fit usage d'un sortilège pour relever élégamment les cheveux sur la nuque de son amie. Le résultat était saisissant.

\- Tu es magnifique, affirma Megan, très satisfaite du travail fourni. Il y a du maquillage dans ma valise, sers-toi.

\- Merci !

A en juger par la façon dont Hermione fouilla joyeusement dans la trousse, et observa d'un œil suspicieux ce qu'elle y trouva, elle ne s'était jamais maquillée. Patiemment, Megan lui expliqua donc l'usage de chacun des produits et l'aida à choisir ce qui irait le mieux pour la soirée. Tandis que Hermione appliquait le fond de teint, le fard à paupières, le mascara et le rouge à lèvres selon les instructions de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci enfilait sa propre tenue de soirée : une robe vert émeraude moulante qui soulignait ses courbes avantageuses.

\- Pourquoi le vert ? s'étonna Hermione en admirant la robe.

Parce que Megan aurait tellement souhaité être répartie dans la maison du serpent.

\- Je te demande pourquoi tu portes une robe bleue, toi ? répondit-elle plutôt. Tu as un message à faire passer aux Serdaigle ?

\- Tu sais que le Choixpeau a hésité avec Serdaigle ? expliqua fièrement Hermione. Mais finalement il a choisi Gryffondor.

Pour Megan, l'artefact magique n'avait pas le moins du monde hésité.

La jeune fille brossa méthodiquement ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombèrent sur ses épaules en une souple cascade bouclée, puis se maquilla de manière à faire ressortir ses yeux verts, se promettant d'être la plus belle possible pour le bal : elle allait montrer à Kevan ce à quoi il avait renoncé pour l'insupportable Ally Collins.

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique, murmura Hermione, impressionnée.

Ainsi préparée, Megan semblait avoir presque trois ans de plus. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- On est parfaites toutes les deux, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu y vas avec Kevan, alors ? hasarda la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit Megan avec aplomb, j'y vais avec George – et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et préféra vérifier son maquillage dans le miroir plutôt que croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie – elle devait deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'y eut pas de thé de Noël cette année-là car le bal comportait également un réveillon. A sept heures, fin prêtes, les deux amies quittèrent le dortoir pour retrouver leurs cavaliers. George, qui attendait dans la salle commune – vide à cette heure, tout le monde étant déjà descendu avec impatience –, vêtu d'une robe violette beaucoup plus seyante que celle de Ron, pâlit en voyant Megan arriver vers lui.

\- Cette robe te va très bien, bégaya-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. On y va ?

Clignant des yeux en regardant les deux magnifiques jeunes filles passer devant lui, George les suivit jusque dans le hall d'entrée, bondé, où les élèves piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent – à huit heures précises. Ceux qui venaient de maisons différentes et qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous là se faufilaient parmi la foule, essayant de trouver leur partenaire.

\- Je dois aller retrouver Viktor au bateau, annonça Hermione d'un air tendu. On se retrouve tout de suite après, d'accord ?

\- Compte sur moi, acquiesça Megan. Souris et lève la tête, tu es magnifique et tu vas l'impressionner, tu vas impressionner tout le monde, d'accord ?

Hermione secoua la tête puis s'empressa de quitter le château pour rejoindre le parc. A travers la porte ouverte, Megan vit qu'une partie de la pelouse avait été transformée en une espèce de grotte qu'éclairaient des guirlandes lumineuses formées par des centaines de fées vivantes, assises dans des massifs de roses ou voletant au-dessus de statues qui représentaient le père Noël et ses rennes – Poudlard était magnifique ce soir.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille vit passer Fleur Delacour, resplendissante dans une robe de satin argenté, au bras de Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle (il paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par la française qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif), mais aussi Draco, vêtu d'une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur à qui Pansy Parkinson, boudinée dans une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, tenait étroitement le bras. Grabbe et Goyle, eux, n'avaient pas réussi à se trouver de partenaire dans leurs robes de soirée vertes, on aurait dit deux rochers recouverts de mousse. Un peu plus loin encore, Kevan, outrageusement séduisant dans sa robe noire et blanche, arrivait au bras d'Ally, qui était bien trop jolie dans sa robe bleu roi qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure blonde et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Megan eut l'envie de prendre Pansy Parkinson pour taper sur Ally Collins, mais se retint en détournant le regard, cherchant plutôt à retrouver Ron dans la foule. Le hall d'entrée était cependant bien trop bondé, animé des couleurs vives des diverses robes qui changeaient des éternels uniformes noirs de Poudlard. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Dean Thomas était, lui, venu au bras de Seamus Finnigan, mais n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus car les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Krum était en tête du groupe, accompagné de Hermione qui souriait d'un air tendu, mais semblait ravie de se trouver au bras du champion.

\- Attends, Hermione est la cavalière de Krum ? hoqueta George.

\- Surprise, sourit Megan.

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

– Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Fleur, Cedric, Viktor, Potter et leurs partenaires s'avancèrent parmi la foule, qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Megan leva le pouce en direction de Hermione pour l'encourager, et répondit au signe de la main de Cedric lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Potter était finalement accompagné de Parvati Patil, dont le visage rayonnait. Le professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Écosse, autour de son chapeau, demanda aux champions d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les murs avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives. George prit Megan par la main et ils rejoignirent la table où étaient déjà installés Fred, Angelina, Lee et Alicia. Lorsqu'ils virent Megan arriver, les deux garçons eurent l'air ébahi, et leurs cavalières eurent soudain un sourire crispé malgré leur amitié pour la jeune fille. Pourtant, Megan n'avait d'yeux que pour Kevan, qui s'était installé quelques tables plus loin avec ses amis de Serdaigle et l'abominable Ally Collins qui lui tenait la main d'un air ravi.

Megan vit Hermione saluer Parvati, mais celle-ci la fixait avec un air d'incrédulité qui n'était guère flatteur, et elle n'était pas la seule : lorsque les filles du fan-club qui épiait Krum dans la bibliothèque passèrent devant le duo, elles jetèrent à Hermione des regards dégoûtés – Megan eut envie de leur jeter un sort – et Pansy Parkinson sembla frappée de stupeur en la reconnaissant. Ron, en revanche, passa devant Hermione sans la voir et alla s'asseoir avec sa cavalière, Padma Patil. Il avait de toute évidence tenté d'améliorer son abominable robe de soirée en en découpant les dentelles, mais il avait manqué de précision et des fils pendaient lamentablement par endroits.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall entra à son tour, suivie des champions qui arrivèrent en rang, sous les applaudissements des élèves, se dirigeant vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis. Potter avait l'air d'un enfant limité à qui on demandait d'accomplir un exercice difficile, tandis que sa cavalière, ravie, adressait à tout le monde des sourires rayonnants. Lorsque Hermione et Krum passèrent devant la table où était assis Ron, celui-ci regarda sa meilleure amie en plissant les yeux, l'air furieux – il l'avait enfin reconnue.

Dumbledore adressa aux champions un sourire joyeux mais Karkaroff eut une expression très proche de celle de Ron lorsqu'il vit arriver Krum et Hermione. Ludo Bagman, qui portait ce soir-là une robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées, applaudissait avec le même enthousiasme que les élèves. Madame Maxime avait abandonné son habituel uniforme de satin noir au profit d'une longue robe de soie couleur lavande et se contenta d'applaudir poliment. La cinquième place n'était pas occupée par Mr Crouch, mais par Percy, qui applaudit lui aussi avec dignité et réserve, puis fit signe à Potter de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Il nous a envoyé une lettre, avant-hier, expliqua George d'un air désespéré : il a été promu au poste d'assistant personnel de Mr Crouch. Il n'a jamais été aussi insupportable.

\- Attends qu'il devienne premier ministre, soupira Megan. Tu auras sûrement envie de le jeter dans une arène avec un dragon.

Les assiettes d'or posées devant les convives étaient encore vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'elles, bien qu'il n'y ait pas l'ombre d'un serveur dans la salle. Dumbledore examina attentivement le menu puis, s'adressant à son assiette, dit à haute voix :

– Côtes de porc !

Des côtes de porc apparurent aussitôt. Suivant son exemple, les autres convives passèrent également commande à leurs assiettes.

\- J'adore ce système, se réjouit Fred en s'exécutant. Mais les elfes de maison doivent avoir beaucoup de travail supplémentaire.

\- Ce qui doit leur faire le plus grand plaisir, fit remarquer Megan après avoir commandé de la dinde farcie.

\- Où en est Hermione avec ses histoires de protection des elfes ? demanda Angelina, qui avait trouvé l'idée touchante.

\- Toujours au même point, je suppose…, marmonna Megan, qui ne s'était pas tenue informée de l'évolution de la S.A.L.E pendant son séjour hors de l'école.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table du jury et des champions. Hermione était absorbée dans une grande conversation avec Krum, ignorant son assiette vide. Le jeune homme, pourtant jusque-là peu loquace, paraissait intarissable et enthousiaste, bien que Megan ne puisse entendre de quoi ils parlaient. Au moins, tous deux avaient l'air ravi.

Megan était soulagée que les jumeaux et Lee aient demandé à leurs cavalières de ne pas l'interroger sur son absence, et les six autres personnes assises à leur table n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de profiter de son dîner. Les rires et les conversations résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, et les jumeaux rivalisaient d'humour et de bonne humeur, ce qui avait tant manqué à Megan alors qu'elle était coincée à Killiney Hill. Elle remarqua tout de même que Fred semblait anormalement réjoui chaque fois qu'il faisait rire Angelina : aurait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que George avec qui partager un peu de sa vie ? Lui et son frère étaient très populaires et avaient leur petit succès auprès des filles, mais jusque-là aucun n'avait manifesté d'intérêt particulier pour l'une d'elles.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant à un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses. Les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits. Elles prirent leurs instruments et les lanternes s'éteignirent. Les champions, accompagnés de leurs partenaires, se levèrent. Seul Potter resta assis, l'air ébahi. Parvati lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air pressé, il sursauta et se prit les pieds en voulant se mettre debout. Megan leva les yeux au ciel.

Les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique, et les champions s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse brillamment éclairée. Assis non loin, Seamus et Dean ricanaient en faisant de grands signes à Potter, qui regardait ses pieds. Parvati, en parfaite cavalière, lui prit les mains, en glissa une autour de sa taille et serra l'autre entre ses doigts – c'était de toute évidence elle qui menait la danse. Ils se mirent alors à tournoyer lentement sur place. Hormis Potter, tous avaient l'air ravi et contemplaient avec joie leurs partenaires. Bientôt, d'autres élèves vinrent les rejoindre sur la piste de danse et les champions cessèrent d'être le centre de l'attention générale. Neville et Ginny dansaient un peu plus loin — la jeune fille faisait la grimace chaque fois que son cavalier lui marchait sur les pieds — et Dumbledore valsait avec Madame Maxime. Il était si petit à côté d'elle que la pointe de son chapeau lui atteignait à peine le menton. Elle se mouvait cependant avec grâce pour une femme aussi corpulente. Maugrey Fol Œil dansait très maladroitement un pas de polka avec le professeur Sinistra qui se préoccupait surtout d'éviter de se faire écraser le pied par sa jambe de bois.

\- Miss Buckley, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda poliment George en tendant la main à Megan avec un large sourire.

\- Volontiers, répondit la jeune fille.

Mais à peine eut-elle mis les pieds sur la piste et commencé à danser que son regard se remit à fouiller la salle pour trouver Kevan. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle constata avec colère que la jolie Ally était serrée dans ses bras et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Malheureusement, Megan avait laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir car elle n'avait pas su où la ranger dans sa robe.

Au moins, danser avec George était agréable, la jeune fille constata avec surprise qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait : il la menait avec fermeté et douceur, sûr de ses pas, content de lui. Pourtant, elle aurait mille fois préféré accompagner Kevan sur la piste. Finalement, la cornemuse lança une dernière note avec un savant trémolo, puis les Bizarr' Sisters s'arrêtèrent de jouer sous les applaudissements.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, annonça Megan pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Kevan et Ally.

Les Bizarr' Sisters jouaient à présent l'introduction d'un nouveau morceau sur un rythme beaucoup plus rapide, et Fred et Angelina s'étaient mis à danser avec une telle frénésie que tout le monde s'écartait d'eux pour éviter les coups. A une table au bord de la piste, Ron, Padma, Parvati et Potter étaient assis et regardaient les autres danser, notamment Hermione et Krum, que Ron observait d'un œil noir. Les cavalières des garçons ne paraissaient absolument pas ravies d'être coincées sur le bord de la piste, et un garçon de Beauxbâtons finit par inviter Parvati à danser. Megan attrapa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et en but une longue gorgée pour digérer son étrange soirée : entre Hermione au bras de Krum, Potter qui avait ouvert le bal, Kevan avec une autre fille et tous les regards qui l'épiaient, elle ne s'amusait pas particulièrement.

A la table de Ron et Potter, Hermione vint prendre la place laissée par Parvati. La danse lui avait donné le teint un peu rose et elle souriait plus que d'ordinaire. Megan ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Ron semblait tenir des propos agressifs qui surprirent sa meilleure amie. Rapidement, le ton monta, et Megan comprit que Ron reprochait à Hermione d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Krum, qui était l'adversaire de Potter dans le Tournoi. Soudain, Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la piste de danse en se perdant dans la foule. La seconde d'après, Padma se levait à son tour pour aller trouver un autre garçon de Beauxbâtons qui l'inviterait à danser. Cette table était un véritable carrefour, car Krum y arriva presque aussitôt avec deux Bièraubeurres, sûrement à la recherche de sa cavalière, et fut renvoyé sèchement par Ron, puis Percy vint prendre place à côté de Potter. Megan termina sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

\- Sacrée descente, commenta une voix familière.

Megan se retourna et trouva Kevan à quelques mètres d'elle, de toute évidence venu chercher à boire pour sa table. Se détournant, elle alla chercher une autre bouteille.

\- Parce que ça te concerne, maintenant ? grogna-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que ça devrait plutôt concerner George, n'est-ce pas ?

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à son cavalier : assis avec un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle, il semblait raconter une histoire désopilante qui faisait rire tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et elle ne se sentit pas le moins du monde jalouse, George n'était qu'un ami.

\- Laisses-le en dehors de ça, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il y est pour rien si t'es un crétin.

\- Alors c'est moi l'idiot ? s'agaça Kevan. T'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles, là ?

Megan n'avait pas l'habitude que le garçon s'adresse à elle ainsi et elle ne savait plus si elle devait s'attrister ou s'énerver.

\- Si tu es venu juste pour te plaindre, j'ai autre chose à faire, asséna-t-elle, optant pour l'agressivité. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Elle termina sa deuxième bouteille et retourna vers la piste. Le professeur Dumbledore dansait avec le professeur Sprout, Ludo Bagman avec le professeur McGonagall et Madame Maxime et Hagrid tournoyaient dans une valse effrénée, traçant un large chemin parmi la foule des autres danseurs qui s'écartaient prudemment sur leur passage. Lorsque le morceau se termina, la salle éclata en applaudissements. Après avoir fait un baisemain au professeur McGonagall, Bagman s'éloigna de la piste de danse, mais se retrouva aussitôt accosté par les jumeaux Weasley. Le directeur de département se débarrassa cependant rapidement des garçons, et se dirigea plutôt vers Ron, Percy et Potter, toujours en grande discussion, et les élèves y virent une occasion de se débarrasser du nouvel assistant de Mr Crouch : Megan les vit quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas vif.

Souhaitant à tout prix s'éloigner de Kevan, Megan partit à la recherche de Hermione. Serpentant entre les danseurs endiablés et les couples énamourés, elle finit par constater tristement que sa meilleure amie était trop occupée à virevolter autour de son enthousiaste cavalier pour lui prêter attention – il y en avait au moins une qui passait une bonne soirée.

La Bièraubeurre commençait à agir dans son organisme et les idées de Megan manquaient de cohérence elle était en colère contre Kevan, agacée que Hermione ne soit pas là pour elle, agacée par l'attitude de Ron, agacée par l'existence de Potter, et pour couronner le tout, les chuchotements et les regards en coin dans sa direction ne s'étaient toujours pas évanouis. Ayant soudain très chaud et sentant la tête lui tourner, Megan tourna les talons et s'empressa de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Elle se retrouva aussitôt entourée de massifs et de buissons parmi lesquels serpentaient des chemins bordés de fleurs et de grandes statues de pierre l'eau d'une fontaine ruisselait quelque part et, par endroits, des couples étaient assis sur des bancs sculptés et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Elle suivit un des chemins qui s'enfonçaient parmi les roses et dénicha un petit kiosque déserté, à l'abri des regards. Profitant de cet instant de répit, elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches en poussant un long soupir épuisé.

Elle avait tellement attendu de revenir enfin à Poudlard, de retrouver enfin ses amis, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir d'être finalement de retour : trop d'émotions écrasaient son cœur. En cet instant, elle aurait préféré repartir à la recherche de Voldemort et s'éloigner de toutes les querelles adolescentes qui bourdonnaient au château, bien que sa robe et ses chaussures à talons ne s'y prêtent absolument pas. Elle se surprit à se demander ce que faisait Cal en cet instant, s'il fêtait joyeusement Noël en compagnie de sa famille aimante de Moldus, oublieux des événements des jours passés, ou s'il se creusait la tête pour comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait se rappeler exactement de ce qu'il avait fait au cours des deux dernières semaines. Au moins, le garçon n'avait pas à porter le poids des actes de Megan, ni à s'inquiéter du retour de Voldemort il n'était qu'un Moldu, en marge des drames du monde magique qui n'avait à se soucier que de ses résultats scolaires et d'amourettes innocentes, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de nourrir une jalousie inavouable envers sa sœur cadette. S'il savait ! La petite Cathy avait bien plus de soucis à se faire, elle était élève de Poudlard, l'école de magie dont le directeur assurait la sécurité d'une manière bien discutable, où trolls, basilics, Détraqueurs et Mangemorts se baladaient en toute liberté.

\- Des « raisons familiales » ? Comme si tu avais pu quitter l'école pour aller t'occuper de tes Cracmols, lança une voix familière.

Megan leva les yeux et vit Draco arriver vers elle d'un pas tranquille, élégant dans sa robe verte faite sur-mesure. Cette simple phrase suffit à lui remonter le moral : Draco avait remarqué son absence et s'était même renseigné à ce sujet !

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passée ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

La joie de Megan retomba aussitôt pour laisser place à l'agacement : pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas arrêter de lui poser cette question ?

\- Dans la chambre des secrets, t'es pas au courant ? répondit-elle sombrement. Pourtant absolument tout le monde en parle.

\- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua le garçon. Et je ne crois pas non plus que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste.

\- J'étais partie chercher Voldemort.

La réponse était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Megan, qui ne s'expliqua pas elle-même pourquoi elle avouait la vérité à Draco, le garçon qui l'avait abandonnée quatre ans auparavant, celui sur lequel elle n'avait plus pu compter du jour au lendemain. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard, elle comprit : Draco n'était pas effrayé, il n'était pas en colère, il était seulement surpris Draco était le seul qui ne l'abandonnerait pas si elle choisissait de changer de camp, il était, au fond, son seul véritable allié au quotidien, malgré un soutien beaucoup trop discret ces quatre dernières années.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Il est en train d'essayer de revenir, expliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Je voulais passer un marché avec lui.

\- Quel genre de marché ?

\- Protéger ceux qui comptent pour moi, en échange de ma loyauté.

Draco hocha lentement la tête il semblait comprendre la démarche, et même trouver l'idée plutôt bonne. Megan ressentit pour lui un élan d'affection tout particulier. Si elle avait fait cet aveu à quiconque d'autre, même aux jumeaux ou à Hermione, ils auraient eu l'air horrifié et ne l'auraient plus jamais regardée dans les yeux, mais Draco était différent.

\- Et Dumbledore dans tout ça ? s'interrogea le garçon. Comment tu as fait pour partir sans te faire arrêter, sans qu'il prévienne le ministère ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de partir, je lui ai fait croire que je voulais espionner Voldemort pour lui, alors que c'est pour moi que je suis partie. Comme il sait qui je suis, je m'en suis servie pour lui faire comprendre que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait l'espionner.

\- C'est pas con, admit Draco. Alors tu vas l'aider à revenir ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas stupide, et j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui : il a fait tuer mes parents et a essayé de tuer Ginny et Hermione. Mais s'il devait revenir, je saurais me trouver du bon côté.

\- Attends, il a fait tuer tes parents ? Ce sont des Aurors qui les ont tués !

\- Non, Lucius et Narcissa mentaient : mes parents se sont détournés avant ma naissance et, pour me récupérer, Voldemort a demandé à des Mangemorts de les tuer. Je ne voulais pas le croire quand Dumbledore me l'a dit, mais ensuite je me suis souvenue de la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison.

Draco semblait atterré : il avait vécu dans le même mensonge que Megan pendant de longues années, et comprendre que ses parents avaient entretenu cette fausse croyance avait de quoi le choquer. Il vint s'asseoir sur l'escalier, à côté de Megan, et fixa le vide, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tes parents étaient les meilleurs Mangemorts, se rappela-t-il, on le sait tous. Pourquoi ils auraient changé d'avis ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de cette vie pour moi. Ils ont réussi à me cacher, mais ça leur a coûté la vie, et aujourd'hui je vais peut-être finalement rejoindre Voldemort de moi-même, alors ils seront morts pour rien. Ils ont eu tort de se détourner avant qu'il ne perde ses pouvoirs, il pouvait les protéger, à l'époque. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris qu'il faut toujours être dans le camp des plus puissants.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui les a tués, du coup ?

Megan secoua tristement la tête elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais.

\- Et tu as réussi à le retrouver, finalement ? reprit Draco.

\- Non, pas encore, soupira Megan. Mais j'ai plusieurs pistes, je vais repartir bientôt, et Dumbledore n'aura qu'à inventer une nouvelle excuse.

Un bruit dans les buissons fit soudain taire la jeune fille. C'était en fait Pansy Parkinson qui arrivait, de toute évidence à la recherche de son précieux cavalier. Lorsqu'elle le vit assis près de Megan, à l'abri des regards, la jalousie traversa aussitôt ses yeux.

\- Draco, lança-t-elle. Tu es là.

\- Apparemment, acquiesça le garçon avec un certain agacement. Je t'avais dit d'aller chercher à boire.

\- Il n'y a plus de bouteilles, répliqua Parkinson. Et puis je m'ennuyais.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel : Pansy Parkinson était ce genre de fille qui ne pouvait survivre plus de quelques minutes seule, qui avait constamment besoin de la présence des autres, de l'attention des autres, et tout particulièrement de Draco pour qui elle craquait complètement. Ce dernier se leva, au grand désarroi de Megan. Son regard froid était revenu, et il attendit de s'être éloigné du kiosque pour se retourner et lancer :

\- Au fait, Garrow a l'air d'un chien abandonné, c'est assez pitoyable.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne pour repartir vers la Grande Salle avec Parkinson, Megan eut le temps de voir une lueur d'agressivité dans les yeux du garçon, qui réjouit la jeune fille au-delà de toute raison : non seulement Draco s'était renseigné sur Kevan au point de connaître son nom, mais au-delà de ça, il avait l'air jaloux.

Ravie, Megan se releva et emprunta un autre chemin pour retourner dans le château. Parvati et Padma étaient à présent assises à une table éloignée, en compagnie d'un groupe de garçons de Beauxbâtons, Hermione dansait à nouveau avec Krum, et Ron et Potter avaient pris place à une table à l'écart de la piste de danse. Kevan, lui, était attablé en compagnie de Fred et George, et leurs regards se tournèrent vers Megan dès qu'elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Kevan se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Si c'est Collins que tu cherches, elle doit être dans les toilettes avec une horde de filles qui gloussent, lança Megan avec réserve en voyant son petit ami approcher.

\- C'est toi que je cherchais, répliqua le garçon. Où est-ce que tu étais encore passée ?

\- Tu vas te remettre à bouder si je ne te le dis pas, hein ? s'agaça la jeune fille.

\- Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu ne leur avais pas expliqué non plus où tu étais.

\- En effet.

\- Alors tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

Comment lui expliquer que seul Draco Malfoy, considéré comme l'un des pires Serpentard, était au courant ? Megan se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, soupira Kevan, les jumeaux avaient raison…

\- Evidemment ! s'agaça Megan.

Avant même que la jeune fille ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kevan l'embrassait – intensément, passionnément. Soulagée de voir la soirée se terminer sur une note joyeuse, Megan rendit son baiser à son petit ami, sous les regards ravis des jumeaux Weasley. Mieux encore : un peu plus loin, seule au milieu de la piste de danse, Ally Collins les toisait avec un air furieux et blessé, essayant visiblement de tuer Megan avec son simple regard.

A minuit, enfin, les Bizarr' Sisters cessèrent de jouer. Elles furent saluées par une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements enthousiastes, puis les danseurs commencèrent à quitter la salle. Nombre d'entre eux auraient souhaité que le bal se prolonge, mais Megan n'était pas triste de voir arriver la fin de cette soirée, qui n'avait pas été aussi enchanteresse que le promettait Hermione dans ses lettres.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Megan dit à Kevan un au revoir qui se passait de mots tandis que Hermione saluait Krum avant qu'il ne retourne à bord du vaisseau de Durmstrang. Cette dernière lança à Ron un regard glacial puis monta l'escalier de marbre en passant devant lui sans dire un mot, et Megan lui emboîta le pas. Arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les filles trouvèrent le portrait, accompagnée de son amie Violette, profondément endormie. Hermione, dont les nerfs étaient à vifs, hurla plusieurs fois le mot de passe, et défit violemment ses cheveux lorsqu'elle put enfin entrer dans la salle commune.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-elle à Megan d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils près du feu. Et toi ?

Mais à cet instant, Ron entra dans la salle commune à son tour. En apercevant Hermione, il se figea sur place.

\- La ferme, Ronald, lança Megan, sentant venir la tempête.

Mais le garçon ne tint pas compte de son précieux conseil.

\- Vicky a passé une bonne soirée ? lança-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Une très bonne soirée, oui ! acquiesça vivement Hermione. Et ne t'avise pas de dire encore un mot –

\- Sur ta traîtrise ? compléta Ron avec ardeur.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! hurla Hermione, emportée par la fureur.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé au bal avec le champion de Durmstrang ! répliqua Ron en haussant le ton. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que tu y sois allée avec lui ! Et sans rien nous dire !

\- Tu réagis tellement stupidement, évidemment que je ne pouvais rien te dire ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance !

\- Quoi ? C'est à moi qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance ? Alors que c'est toi qui fraternise avec Durmstrang ?

A cet instant, Potter entra à son tour dans la salle commune, mais seule Megan le remarqua.

– Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir ! cria Hermione.

– Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ?

– La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.

Ron ouvrit silencieusement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis qu'Hermione tournait les talons et montait quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, suivie par Megan qui poussa un soupir. Ron s'était vraiment comporté comme un idiot, il ne réalisait absolument pas que Hermione aurait mille fois préféré aller au bal avec lui et qu'elle n'avait choisi Krum que par dépit, et il réalisait encore moins l'importance que la jeune fille avait donné à cette soirée, et qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en lui faisant regretter de ne pas avoir plutôt passé Noël auprès de ses parents.


	27. Chapter 27: Le scoop de Rita Skeeter

**27**

 **LE SCOOP DE RITA SKEETER**

Le lendemain de Noël, tout le monde se leva très tard. La salle commune de Gryffondor était beaucoup plus calme que ces derniers jours. Les conversations traînaient paresseusement, ponctuées de bâillements. Megan avait mal à la tête à cause de son débit de boisson de la veille, et les cheveux de Hermione étaient de nouveau broussailleux et emmêlés.

Tandis que Megan profitait d'une grasse matinée nécessaire, Hermione et Ron semblaient s'être mis tacitement d'accord pour ne pas reparler de leur dispute. Leurs relations étaient redevenues très amicales, quoique teintées d'un étrange formalisme. Alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du château, Ron mit de côté sa colère pour raconter aux filles avec Potter une conversation gênante qu'ils avaient surprise entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime.

\- Ils étaient dans le parc, hier soir, expliqua Potter, sur un banc. Hagrid parlait de ses parents, et il a surtout parlé de sa mère, lui a dit que c'était d'elle qu'il tenait. Et ensuite il a demandé à Madame Maxime de qui elle, elle tenait.

\- Et là ils se sont disputés, poursuivit Ron. Elle était outrée qu'il dise qu'elle était une demi-géante, elle disait qu'elle avait seulement une forte ossature. Un demi-géant ! répéta Ron avec ahurissement. Vous vous rendez compte ?

Le garçon avait l'air choqué, mais ce n'était pas le cas des filles.

– On s'en doutait, ditMegan avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- On savait qu'il ne pouvait être un pur géant parce qu'ils mesurent tous dans les six mètres, précisa Hermione **.** Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte au sujet des géants. Ils ne peuvent quand même pas être tous épouvantables... C'est le même genre de préjugé qu'on a envers les loups-garous... C'est de l'intolérance, voilà tout.

Apparemment, Ron aurait bien aimé lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il ne voulait sans doute pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute et il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air incrédule pendant qu'Hermione ne le regardait pas.

L'ambiance joyeuse qui avait accompagné le jour de Noël se dissipa rapidement : la plupart des élèves avaient largement négligé leurs devoirs pour la rentrée se mirent à travailleur fiévreusement à la bibliothèque et dans les salles communes. Megan profita de cette atmosphère studieuse pour mettre de côté sa quête et se plonger dans les cours qu'elle avait manqué, généreusement fournis par Hermione. Celle-ci semblait trouver inconcevable que son amie ait manqué autant de cours et s'inquiétait qu'elle échoue aux examens.

Megan ne se souciait pas des examens : même en ne commençant à réviser que la veille, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à passer. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était de déterminer la date de son prochain départ. En effet, maintenant qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec Kevan, rire avec les jumeaux, plaisanter avec Ron et Hermione et manger de vrais plats, elle s'imaginait difficilement repartir à travers la Grande-Bretagne sans savoir ce qu'elle y trouverait. Pourtant, elle était si satisfaite par sa nouvelle piste qu'elle mourrait d'envie de la suivre.

Au premier jour du nouveau trimestre, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée, aussi elle prit ses livres, ses plumes et ses parchemins et suivit le chemin habituel entre les salles de classe, retrouvant avec une certaine satisfaction son quotidien de collégienne.

La neige était encore épaisse dans le parc et les vitres des serres étaient recouvertes d'une buée si dense qu'il fut impossible de voir au travers pendant la classe de botanique. Par ce temps, personne n'avait très envie d'aller au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Pourtant, comme le fit remarquer Ron, les Scroutts allaient sans doute les réchauffer agréablement, soit parce qu'il faudrait courir après pour les rattraper, soit parce qu'ils finiraient par mettre le feu à la cabane de Hagrid à force d'exploser de plus en plus fort. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent devant la porte une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés court, avec un long menton recourbé.

– Dépêchez-vous, ça fait cinq minutes que la cloche a sonné, aboya-t-elle, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle en pataugeant dans la neige.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ron en la regardant d'un air surpris. Où est Hagrid ?

– Je suis le professeur Grubbly-Plank, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est moi qui vous ferai provisoirement les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

– Où est Hagrid ? répéta Megan d'une voix forte.

– Il est indisposé, répliqua le professeur d'un ton brusque.

Un petit rire retentit derrière eux : Draco et les autres élèves de Serpentard venaient d'arriver. Ils avaient l'air enchanté et aucun d'eux ne manifesta la moindre surprise en voyant le professeur Grubbly-Plank. Megan fronça les sourcils : s'était-il passé quelque chose avec Hagrid en son absence, dont ses amis ne lui auraient pas parlé ?

– Par ici, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur en contournant l'enclos où les immenses chevaux de Beauxbâtons tremblaient de froid, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter la suivirent et jetèrent au passage un coup d'œil vers la cabane de Hagrid. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Hagrid était-il chez lui, seul et malade ? L'hypothèse était peu vraisemblable : il fallait plus qu'un simple rhume pour obliger le demi-géant à sécher ses propres cours.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Hagrid ? demanda Potter au professeur Grubbly-Plank.

– Ne vous occupez pas de ça, répondit-elle, comme si elle trouvait sa curiosité déplacée.

– Si, justement, je m'en occupe, répliqua le garçon avec ardeur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le professeur Grubbly-Plank fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et les emmena plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta alors devant un arbre auquel était attaché une grande et majestueuse licorne. A sa vue, la plupart des filles poussèrent un « Oooooooohhhh ! » admiratif – pas Megan.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! murmura Lavender Brown. Comment ont-ils fait pour l'attraper ? Il paraît qu'elles sont très difficiles à approcher !

La licorne était d'un blanc si éclatant que la neige autour d'elle paraissait grise. L'air inquiet, elle frappait le sol de ses sabots d'or, rejetant en arrière sa tête dotée d'une unique corne au milieu du front.

– Les garçons, vous restez en arrière ! aboya le professeur Grubbly-Plank.

Elle étendit le bras, heurtant Potter en pleine poitrine. Megan, elle, fit un pas en avant, sa curiosité piquée.

– Les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine. Les filles, mettez-vous au premier rang et faites attention en l'approchant. Allons-y, tout en douceur...

Accompagnée des filles de la classe, le professeur s'avança lentement vers la licorne. Les garçons restèrent en arrière, près de l'enclos des chevaux, et se contentèrent de regarder.

Megan n'avait jamais été fascinée par les créatures présentées en cours par Hagrid, sauf à la rigueur les hippogriffes (ils pouvaient voler !), et elle devait reconnaître que le professeur Grubbly-Plank marquait un point en leur faisant découvrir des créatures aussi rares et majestueuses que les licornes.

\- Le ministère de la magie classe les licornes dans la catégorie des XXXX, non pas en raison d'une quelconque agressivité, mais parce que les licornes doivent être traitées avec un très grand respect, énonça le professeur tandis que les filles les plus courageuses, comme Megan, allaient caresser l'animal. Ce sont des créatures très timides qui évitent généralement tout contact avec les humains. Les petits sont plus confiants que les adultes, donc plus faciles à approcher, mais celle-ci est adulte. En effet, le poulain a tout d'abord une couleur d'or pur, il prendra une couleur argentée vers deux ans et il lui pousse une corne vers quatre ans. La licorne ne devient complètement blanche qu'à l'âge adulte, c'est-à-dire aux environs de sept ans.

Désormais, toutes les filles étaient rassemblées autour de l'animal, qui dardait sur elles un regard méfiant.

\- On trouve généralement les licornes dans les forêts d'Europe du Nord, donc il n'est pas rare d'en croiser en Ecosse, poursuivit le professeur. Cependant, le galop de ces créatures est si rapide et si léger qu'elles sont très difficiles à capturer. Vous écoutez un peu, là-bas ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'adresse des garçons, restés en arrière. Donc, je disais. Les licornes sont recherchées pour leur corne, qui entre dans la composition de nombreuses potions, telle que l'antidote aux poisons courants, mais aussi pour leurs crins, qui sont utilisés comme cœurs de baguettes magiques ou encore comme ingrédient de potions, comme dans la potion de beauté. Dans les baguettes, le crin de licorne produit généralement la puissance magique la plus constante. Ces baguettes sont les plus fidèles et elles restent habituellement très attachées à leur propriétaire d'origine, qu'il s'agisse ou non d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière accompli. Les inconvénients majeurs de ces baguettes, c'est que le crin de licorne ne donne pas une très grande puissance, bien que les fabricants tâchent souvent de compenser ce défaut grâce au bois de la baguette, et surtout qu'elles sont portées à la mélancolie si on les malmène gravement, ce qui signifie que le crin peut « mourir » et qu'il faut alors le remplacer. Enfin, les licornes sont aussi recherchées pour leur sang, qui a de grandes propriétés curatives, mais dont la commercialisation est interdite en raison de sa dangerosité.

Megan se rappelait de Quirrell, qui avait été surpris à boire du sang de licorne quatre ans plus tôt, pour redonner des forces à Voldemort. D'après le centaure Firenze, celui qui s'en abreuvait devenait maudit, n'avait plus qu'une « demie vie ». Mais Grubbly-Plank devait ignorer cette partie de l'histoire, ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont on parlait à un nouveau professeur.

– J'espère qu'elle va rester comme prof, celle-là ! dit Parvati Patil à la fin du cours. Ça ressemble beaucoup plus à ce que devrait être un cours de soins aux créatures magiques... avec des vraies créatures, comme les licornes, pas des monstres...

– Et Hagrid ? dit Potter avec colère, tandis qu'ils montaient les marches du château.

– Eh bien, quoi ? répondit Parvati d'une voix dure. Il peut toujours être Garde-chasse, non ?

\- Je suis sûre que Hagrid en sait tout aussi long sur les licornes, lança Megan, soucieuse de défendre son ami demi-géant.

– En tout cas, c'était un excellent cours, dit Hermione lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. J'ignorais la moitié de tout ce que nous a dit le professeur Grubbly-Plank sur les lic...

– Regardez ça ! gronda Potter en lui mettant sous le nez la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Megan se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. C'était un article accompagné d'une photo de Hagrid qui avait le regard extrêmement fuyant.

 _ **L'ERREUR GÉANTE DE DUMBLEDORE**_

 _Albus Dumbledore, l'excentrique directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, n'a jamais hésité à confier des postes d'enseignant à des personnages très controversés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. Au mois de septembre dernier, il a ainsi engagé, comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol Œil », l'ex-Auror dont la réputation de maniaque de la baguette magique n'est plus à faire. Une décision qui a fait lever plus d'un sourcil au ministère de la Magie, compte tenu de la tendance bien connue de Maugrey à attaquer férocement quiconque a le malheur de faire un mouvement un peu brusque en sa présence. Pourtant, Maugrey Fol Œil nous paraît fort aimable et doué d'un grand sens des responsabilités, comparé au personnage à demi humain qui a été chargé par Dumbledore d'assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Rubeus Hagrid, qui avoue avoir été expulsé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, occupe depuis cette date les fonctions de Garde-chasse de l'école, un poste — ou plutôt une sinécure — créé spécialement pour lui par Dumbledore. L'année dernière, cependant, Hagrid a usé de sa mystérieuse influence sur le directeur de Poudlard pour se faire attribuer une fonction supplémentaire, celle de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en dépit des nombreux candidats mieux qualifiés qui auraient pu assurer cette charge._

 _La silhouette massive et peu rassurante, le regard cruel, Hagrid a profité de cette autorité nouvellement acquise pour plonger dans la terreur les jeunes gens qui lui sont confiés, en les obligeant notamment à subir les attaques d'une succession de créatures particulièrement horrifiantes. Pendant que Dumbledore fermait les yeux, plusieurs élèves de Hagrid ont été blessés, parfois même mutilés, en suivant ces cours qui, de l'aveu de certains, sont « proprement effrayants »._

 _« J'ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse, nous a déclaré Draco Malfoy, un élève de quatrième année. Tout le monde déteste Hagrid, mais nous avons trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. »_

 _Hagrid n'a cependant aucune intention de mettre un terme à sa campagne d'intimidation. Au cours d'une conversation avec un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier, le mois dernier, il a reconnu qu'il élevait des créatures auxquelles il a donné le nom de « Scroutts à pétard », un très dangereux croisement entre des Manticores et des crabes de feu. La création de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques est, bien entendu, une activité que le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques surveille habituellement de très près. Mais il semble que Hagrid ne se sente nullement concerné par de telles restrictions._

 _« Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu », a-t-il déclaré avant de changer précipitamment de sujet. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la Gazette du Sorcier a désormais la preuve que Hagrid n'est pas – comme il l'a toujours prétendu – un sorcier de pure souche. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas un humain de pure souche. Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité, n'est autre que la géante Fridwulfa dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement._

 _Brutaux, assoiffés de sang, les géants se sont tellement entre-tués au cours du siècle dernier que leur espèce a fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques individus qui subsistaient ont rejoint les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom et ont été responsables des plus effroyables tueries de Moldus qui ont eu lieu sous son règne de terreur. Alors que la plupart des géants qui s'étaient mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom étaient tués par les Aurors en lutte contre les forces du Mal, Fridwulfa, elle, parvenait à s'échapper. Il est possible qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans l'une des communautés de géants qui existent encore dans les montagnes de certains pays étrangers. Quoi qu'il en soit, si l'on en juge par les extravagances de ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il semblerait que le fils de Fridwulfa ait hérité du tempérament brutal de sa mère. Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué d'étroits liens d'amitié avec le garçon qui a mis fin au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui – obligeant ainsi la propre mère de Hagrid, ainsi que tous les autres partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, à s'enfuir ou à se cacher. Harry Potter ignore peut-être la vérité sur son « grand » ami – mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que Harry Potter, tout comme ses condisciples, soit averti des dangers que présente la fréquentation des demi-géants._

Megan fronça les sourcils.

– Comment cette horrible bonne femme a-t-elle fait pour savoir ça ? s'exclama Hermione, interdite. Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est Hagrid qui le lui aurait dit ?

– Non, répondit Potter.

Il les précéda dans la Grande Salle et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à la table des Gryffondor, l'air furieux.

– Même à nous, il n'en a jamais parlé. Elle devait être tellement folle de rage qu'il ne lui dise pas des tonnes d'horreurs sur moi qu'elle a dû se venger en fouinant partout pour trouver quelque chose sur lui.

– Peut-être qu'elle l'a entendu parler à Madame Maxime pendant le bal, dit Hermione à voix basse.

– On l'aurait vue dans le jardin ! fit remarquer Ron. De toute façon, elle n'a plus le droit de revenir à l'école. Hagrid a dit que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds ici...

– Elle a peut-être une cape d'invisibilité, dit Potter.

Il tremblait tellement de colère qu'il répandit de la sauce partout en se servant de la fricassée de poulet.

– Exactement le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait faire, se cacher derrière des buissons et écouter ce que racontent les gens.

– Comme toi et Ron, par exemple ? dit Megan.

– Nous, on n'essayait pas d'entendre ce qu'il disait ! protesta Ron indigné. On n'avait pas le choix ! L'imbécile ! Parler de sa mère géante alors que n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre !

– Il faut aller le voir, décréta Potter. Ce soir, après la classe de divination. Lui dire qu'on veut qu'il reprenne ses cours... Tu veux qu'il reprenne ses cours, non ? lança-t-il à Hermione.

– Je... oh, bien sûr, je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'avoir un vrai cours de soins aux créatures magiques, pour une fois — mais... oui, oui, bien entendu, je veux que Hagrid revienne, sans aucun doute ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione, cédant au regard furieux de Potter.

Ce soir-là, après dîner, tous les quatre sortirent donc du château une fois de plus et traversèrent la pelouse gelée pour aller voir Hagrid dans sa cabane. Ils frappèrent à la porte, déclenchant les aboiements tonitruants de Fang.

– Hagrid, c'est nous ! cria Potter en cognant à grands coups. Ouvrez !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ils entendaient Fang gémir et gratter derrière la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Ils continuèrent à frapper pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et Ron alla même taper au carreau d'une des fenêtres, mais sans plus de succès.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de nous voir ? s'étonna Hermione lorsque, après avoir fini par abandonner, ils reprirent le chemin du château. Il n'irait quand même pas penser qu'on attache de l'importance à cette histoire de géant ?

Mais Hagrid, lui, y attachait de l'importance. Pendant toute une semaine, il ne donna pas signe de vie. Il n'apparaissait pas à la table des professeurs au moment des repas, ils ne le voyaient pas dans le parc, occupé à ses besognes de Garde-chasse, et le professeur Grubbly-Plank continuait d'assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Draco ne manquait pas de lancer quelques-unes de ses plaisanteries :

– Alors, il vous manque votre copain métis ? murmurait-il sans cesse, après s'être assuré qu'il y avait un professeur à proximité pour ne pas risquer de représailles. Il vous manque, l'homme éléphant ?

Megan n'accordait aucun crédit à ces piques lancées par le garçon, elle gardait le souvenir de leur conversation le soir de Noël, de sa jalousie envers Kevan, et rien ne pourrait obscurcir le bonheur que ces moments lui avaient procuré. Draco non plus n'avait pas oublié, puisqu'il revint vers la jeune fille en fin de semaine, alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Comment tu préférerais qu'on t'appelle ? lança-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. La princesse des Ténèbres ? L'Héritière des Ténèbres ?

Il faisait de toute évidence référence au projet que Megan avait de rejoindre Voldemort. Draco était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait en parler, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle se détourna de ses devoirs.

\- L'Héritière, plutôt.

Elle ne se voyait absolument pas comme une princesse. Voldemort avait voulu faire d'elle son bras droit, mais finalement s'il ne revenait pas au pouvoir, elle serait la seule à détenir sa puissance, le surnom serait alors justifié – bien que personne ne l'appellerait jamais ainsi, elle en était consciente.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il va revenir ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur une table, en face d'elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va essayer.

\- S'il réussit, tout va changer.

\- Ton père y perdrait, non ?

Lucius avait renié son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres après la défaite de celui-ci, et il ne serait pas fier face à son ancien maître.

\- Mon père saurait retrouver grâce aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui, affirma fièrement Draco.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Que tout change ? De devenir ouvertement Mangemort ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air tranquille, mais Megan le connaissait suffisamment pour lire l'incertitude et la crainte dans ses gestes. Il était plus facile de se pavaner dans le souvenir de la terreur qui régnait lors de l'apogée de Voldemort que d'imaginer vivre à une telle époque. Draco n'était pas un assassin, la jeune fille le savait, et le monde serait devenu trop noir pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Ce serait une autre époque, affirma-t-il. Tu n'aurais plus à être à Gryffondor. Potter serait mort. Dumbledore ne ferait plus sa loi ici.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est très tentant, admit-elle. Mais tu sais que je ne vais pas l'aider. Je veux juste assurer mes arrières et celles de mes amis.

Cette allégation sembla rassurer quelque peu le garçon : son monde n'allait pas changer immédiatement.

\- Tu repars quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine, je pense. Je profite juste encore un peu du confort du château. J'ai dû faire à manger !

Draco sembla impressionné lui non plus n'avait jamais eu de tâche d'intérieur à accomplir, trop habitué à être servi par un elfe.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Dobby, au fait ?

\- Ouais, un autre, plus vieux, offert par les Rookwood contre une sacrée somme. Potter nous le paiera un jour pour l'avoir fait délivrer !

Draco devait sûrement ignorer que Dobby travaillait désormais aux cuisines de Poudlard, et Megan préféra taire cette information – elle n'avait aucune affection pour la créature, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hermione.

\- Quelle importance ? préféra-t-elle répondre. Vous avez un nouvel elfe, donc vous vous en fichez. Dobby n'était même pas vraiment doué pour le ménage.

La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir le dernier cours de l'après-midi était terminé, les élèves allaient se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Draco sauta au bas de sa chaise, ne souhaitant certainement pas être vu en compagnie d'une Gryffondor. Megan le regarda s'éloigner en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pourrait bien aider Voldemort à reprendre le pouvoir si seulement cela lui permettait de retrouver sa complicité avec le garçon.

Après le dîner, Megan monta seule rejoindre le dortoir. Hermione était à la bibliothèque, et Parvati et Lavender dans la salle commune. La jeune fille n'eut donc pas à répondre à une foule de questions lorsqu'un hibou se percha au bord de la fenêtre pour lui apporter une lettre de Sirius.

 _Megan,_

 _Expliques-moi comment Peter pourrait t'aider ? Et t'aider à quoi exactement ? Evidemment que nous espionnons toujours l'un pour l'autre, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il s'est enfui l'an dernier. En revanche, Harry m'a fait savoir que tu as disparu. Alors je m'inquiète ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tout ça a un rapport avec Peter ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir le tuer, cette fois ?_

 _Réponds-moi vite,_

 _Sirius._

Megan fut touchée de l'attention du parrain de Potter : il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Pourtant ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, si on excluait le fait qu'elle avait concouru à lui sauver la vie l'année précédente. Plus encore, elle fut surprise que Potter ait parlé de sa disparition à Sirius. Ce serait-il inquiété, lui aussi ? C'était ridicule, ils ne s'aimaient pas ! Si le garçon avait disparu du jour au lendemain, elle et Malfoy auraient organisé une fête dans la tour d'astronomie.

 _Sirius,_

 _Comme précisé dans ma dernière lettre, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi j'avais besoin de l'aide de Pettigrew, mais malgré lui il m'a fourni de précieuses informations. Sinon, je vais bien, je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai juste eu une urgence familiale. Ne vas pas chercher Queudver, il n'a encore rien fait. Mais crois-moi si je te dis qu'il doit être avec Voldemort en ce moment-même, à chercher un moyen de le faire revenir au pouvoir pour être dans ses bonnes grâces._

 _Garde l'œil ouvert,_

 _Megan._

Le hibou, qui était allé grignoter les friandises d'Eleyna dans la cage en l'absence de la chouette, revint vers la jeune fille. Elle ficela la lettre à sa patte et le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas où se cachait Sirius en ce moment, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas loin, prêt à surgir à Poudlard pour défendre son filleul d'une quelconque menace.

* * *

Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue vers le milieu du mois de janvier. Hermione se montra surprise lorsque Potter leur annonça qu'il avait l'intention d'y aller.

– Je pensais que tu voudrais profiter du calme de la salle commune, dit-elle. Il faut absolument que tu réfléchisses à ce que signifie cet œuf.

– Oh, je crois que j'ai une idée sur la question, affirma le garçon.

– Vraiment ? dit Hermione, impressionnée. Bravo !

Avec sa quête et la disparition de Hagrid, Megan avait oublié le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'énigme que posait l'œuf d'or. Il restait cinq semaines à Potter avant la deuxième tâche, et elle ignorait où il en était.

\- Merci, marmonna Potter en fuyant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Je veux aller à Pré-au-lard parce qu'on pourrait y croiser Hagrid et le convaincre de revenir.

Megan hocha la tête, c'était une bonne idée.

Le samedi, les quatre camarades quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc humide et froid en direction du grand portail. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le vaisseau de Durmstrang amarré sur le lac, ils virent Viktor Krum apparaître sur le pont, vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain. Il était très maigre mais apparemment beaucoup moins fragile qu'il ne le paraissait, car il monta sur le bastingage du navire, tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et plongea dans l'eau.

– Il est fou ! s'exclama Potter en voyant la tête de Krum émerger au milieu du lac. Il doit faire un froid glacial, on est en janvier !

– Il fait beaucoup plus froid chez lui, fit remarquer Hermione. L'eau d'ici doit lui paraître tiède.

– Oui, mais il y a quand même le calmar géant, dit Ron.

Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix, mais plutôt l'espoir. Hermione s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils.

– Il est très sympathique, tu sais, dit-elle. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de Durmstrang, il est très différent de ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait beaucoup mieux ici.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il n'avait plus parlé de Viktor Krum depuis le soir du bal, mais il était évident que le garçon avait une dent contre le champion de Quidditch, depuis.

Les quatre élèves parcoururent la grand-rue du village, recouverte de gadoue, mais il n'y avait nulle part trace de Hagrid. Potter suggéra d'aller faire un tour aux Trois balais, et Megan s'empressa de suivre cette idée, frigorifiée.

Le pub était aussi bondé que d'habitude, mais Hagrid ne s'y trouvait pas. Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et commanda quatre Bièraubeurres à Madame Rosmerta.

– Il n'est donc jamais à son bureau, celui-là ? murmura soudain Megan, les dent serrées. Regardez !

Elle montra le miroir derrière le bar où se reflétait Ludo Bagman, assis dans un coin sombre de la salle en compagnie d'une bande de gobelins. Le directeur parlait très vite et à voix basse aux créatures qui l'écoutaient les bras croisés, l'air plutôt menaçant. Sa présence aux Trois Balais en ce week-end était difficile à justifier : il n'avait aucune épreuve à juger dans le Tournoi, pourquoi n'était-il pas au ministère, ou même chez lui ? Bagman avait l'air tendu, comme lorsque les jumeaux venaient lui parler de sa dette envers eux.

Brusquement, Bagman tourna les yeux vers le bar, aperçut Potter, et se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre, son visage juvénile à nouveau souriant.

– Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? J'espérais justement te voir ! Alors, tout va bien ?

– Très bien, merci, répondit le garçon.

– J'aurais voulu te dire un mot en particulier, reprit Bagman d'un air impatient. Je peux vous demander de nous laisser un instant, tous les trois ?

Megan n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire quoi que ce soit, même avec Potter – elle préférerait lui parler de ses problèmes d'argent –, mais Hermione acquiesça et l'entraîna avec Ron à la recherche d'une table. Bagman entraîna Potter tout au bout du bar, le plus loin possible de Madame Rosmerta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir ? s'interrogea Ron, curieux.

Bagman ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers le miroir pour regarder les gobelins qui fixaient sur eux leurs petits yeux en amande. Avait-il des comptes à régler avec eux aussi ? L'homme éclata d'un rire bref et sonore, mais Potter ne semblait pas amusé.

\- Cette table est vide, leur indiqua Hermione en désignant le fond de la salle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler devant nous ? insista Ron.

Bagman était à présent penché vers Potter, comme s'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Quel secret l'homme pouvait-il bien être en train de confier au garçon ? Soudain, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent à la hauteur du directeur.

– Bonjour, Mr Bagman, lança Fred d'une voix claironnante. Nous permettrez-vous de vous offrir un verre ?

Il dut refuser car les jumeaux eurent soudain l'air déçu. Rapidement, Bagman quitta le pub, aussitôt suivi par les gobelins tandis que Potter allait rejoindre les trois autres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron dès qu'il se fut assis.

– Il a proposé de m'aider pour l'œuf d'or.

– Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! s'indigna Hermione. C'est un des juges ! Et de toute façon, tu as déjà trouvé, non ?

– Heu... presque, répondit Potter.

Megan fronça les sourcils le garçon n'avait pas l'air très convaincant.

– Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait très content s'il savait que Bagman a voulu t'inciter à tricher ! dit Hermione, d'un air réprobateur. J'espère qu'il essaye aussi d'aider Cedric !

– Non, je lui ai déjà posé la question.

– En quoi ça nous intéresse que Cedric se fasse aider ? dit Ron.

Potter approuva silencieusement, mais Megan ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur lui ? Il est aussi Champion de Poudlard et il ne t'a rien fait !

Préférant ne pas relancer le débat sur le but du Tournoi, Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules et de vider son verre sous les regards agacés de ses deux meilleures amies.

– Ces gobelins n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux, fit remarquer Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

– D'après Bagman, ils cherchaient Crouch, répondit Potter. Il est toujours malade. Il n'est pas retourné travailler.

– Peut-être que Percy essaye de l'empoisonner, dit Ron. Il doit penser que si Crouch se retrouve six pieds sous terre, il pourra prendre sa place comme directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Hermione lança à Ron un regard du genre « On-ne-plai-sante-pas-avec-ces-choses-là » et dit:

– C'est drôle que des gobelins cherchent Mr Crouch... Normalement, ils devraient plutôt avoir affaire au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

– Crouch parle toutes sortes de langues, affirma Potter. Ils ont peut-être besoin d'un interprète.

Megan hocha lentement la tête, elle aurait été surprise que ce soit réellement le motif de leur présence, Bagman avait l'air bien trop tendu.

– Alors, on se fait du souci pour ces pauvres petits gobelins, maintenant ? demanda Ron à Hermione. Tu pourrais peut-être fonder le R.A.G.E. ou quelque chose comme ça ? Rassemblement pour l'Assistance aux Gobelins Exploités ?

– Ha, ha, ha ! Très drôle, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Figure-toi que les gobelins n'ont pas besoin de protection. Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que le professeur Binns nous a dit sur les révoltes de gobelins ?

– Non, répondirent Ron et Potter d'une même voix.

– Eh bien, ils sont tout à fait capables de faire face aux sorciers, dit Hermione.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

– Ils sont très intelligents, poursuivit-elle. Pas comme les elfes de maison qui sont incapables de défendre leurs propres intérêts.

– Tiens, tiens, dit Ron en regardant vers la porte.

Rita Skeeter venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de son photographe bedonnant. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe jaune banane et ses ongles très longs étaient recouverts d'un vernis rose vif. Elle alla chercher des consommations au bar et tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour aller s'asseoir à une table proche, sous le regard noir de Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter. Elle parlait vite et semblait très satisfaite de quelque chose.

– ... n'avait pas l'air très content de nous rencontrer, tu ne trouves pas, Bozo ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec une bande de gobelins accrochés à ses basques ? Il dit qu'il leur fait visiter le village... Quelle idiotie... Il a toujours été incapable de mentir convenablement. Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête ? Imagine un peu: Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques, Ludo Bagman... Pas mal comme accroche, tu ne trouves pas ? Il suffit de dénicher une histoire qui aille avec...

– Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? lança Potter d'une voix forte.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lorsque Rita Skeeter le reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses.

– Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à...

– Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous-même avec un balai de trois mètres, répliqua le garçon, furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ?

Rita Skeeter haussa ses sourcils soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon.

– Nos lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon...

– Qui s'occupe qu'il soit un demi-géant ? S'exclama Megan en dardant sur Rita Skeeter un regard assassin. Il n'y a que vous que ça intéresse !

Le pub était devenu soudain silencieux. Derrière le bar, Madame Rosmerta les observait sans se rendre compte que la cruche qu'elle était en train de remplir d'hydromel débordait.

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter sembla s'effacer légèrement puis s'élargit à nouveau, comme si elle l'avait raccroché à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son sac en peau de crocodile et en sortit sa Plume à Papote.

– Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? dit-elle. De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, la main crispée sur son verre de Bièraubeurre comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade.

– Vous êtes horrible ! dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui. même sur Ludo Bagman...

– Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir, répliqua froidement Rita Skeeter, avec un regard féroce. Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Bagman des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête... Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione.

– Avisez-vous encore une seule fois de l'insulter et ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez ! lança Megan en adressant à Rita Skeeter un regard effrayant, ses yeux virant au noir.

La journaliste regarda Megan d'un air inquiet, puis Hermione les entraîna à l'extérieur du bar, tous quatre suivis du regard par les autres clients.

– Maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre, Hermione, dit Ron d'un air inquiet tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue d'un pas vif. Toi au moins, Megan, tu lui as fait peur...

– Qu'elle essaye ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante, en tremblant de rage. Je vais lui montrer, moi ! Il paraît que je suis une petite sotte ? Très bien, elle va me le payer ! D'abord Harry, puis Hagrid...

– Il ne faut pas mettre Rita Skeeter en colère, dit Ron, mal à l'aise. Je parle sérieusement, Hermione, elle va dénicher quelque chose sur toi...

– Mes parents ne lisent pas la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , elle ne me fait pas peur et je n'irai pas me cacher ! assura Hermione en marchant avec Megan à si grandes enjambées que Ron et Potter avaient du mal à **les** suivre.

La dernière fois que Hermione avait été dans une rage semblable, elle avait giflé Draco.

– Et Hagrid ne va pas se cacher non plus ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser impressionner par cette pâle imitation d'être humain ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Elle les entraîna au pas de course le long de la route, franchit le portail encadré de sangliers ailés et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la cabane de Hagrid. Les rideaux étaient toujours tirés, mais ils entendirent Fang aboyer.

– Hagrid ! Cria Hermione, en martelant la porte à coups de poing. Hagrid, ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid, sortez de là, vous êtes en train de...

La porte s'ouvrit.

– Il était t... dit Hermione qui s'interrompit aussitôt en se retrouvant face à face avec Albus Dumbledore.

– Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Nous... heu... nous voulions voir Hagrid, dit Hermione d'une voix devenue soudain timide.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez donc.

– Ah... heu... oui, d'accord, balbutia Hermione.

Elle entra dans la cabane, suivie des trois autres. Lorsqu'il vit Potter, Fang se jeta sur lui en aboyant comme un fou et essaya de lui lécher les oreilles, mais le regard de Megan fut attiré par la masse sombre assise – ou plutôt affalée – à la table de la cabane. Hagrid paraissait anéanti. Il avait le visage marbré, les yeux gonflés et ses cheveux, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, n'avaient jamais été aussi hirsutes. On aurait dit un enchevêtrement de fils de fer.

– Bonjour, Hagrid, dit Potter.

Hagrid leva les yeux vers lui.

– 'jour, dit-il d'une voix très rauque.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un peu de thé, dit Dumbledore en refermant la porte.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la remua d'un geste négligent. Aussitôt, un plateau à thé apparut dans les airs ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux. Le plateau se posa de lui-même sur la table et tout le monde s'assit.

– Est-ce que par hasard vous avez entendu ce que Miss Granger a crié tout à l'heure, Hagrid ? dit Dumbledore après un instant de silence.

Hermione rosit légèrement, mais Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire et poursuivit :

– A en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, Hermione, Harry **,** Ron et Meganna ont toujours envie de vous voir.

\- Parce que vous pensiez qu'on accordait la moindre importance au torchon qu'a écrit cette vieille goule ? lança Megan, sans se sentir gênée par la présence du directeur.

– Enfin, Hagrid, renchérit Hermione, comment pouvez-vous penser que nous attachons la moindre importance à ce que ce vautour a écrit sur vous ?

Deux grosses larmes jaillirent des yeux noirs de Hagrid et coulèrent lentement dans sa barbe en broussaille.

– Voilà la preuve vivante de ce que je vous disais, Hagrid, commenta Dumbledore, qui fixait attentivement le plafond. Je vous ai montré les innombrables lettres de parents qui se souviennent de leurs années d'école et me font savoir en des termes dénués de toute ambiguïté que, si jamais l'idée me venait de vous renvoyer, ils auraient deux mots à me dire...

– Il y en a d'autres, dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque, d'autres qui ne veulent pas que je reste...

– Écoutez, Hagrid, si vous tenez absolument à susciter une approbation universelle, j'ai bien peur que vous soyez contraint de rester très longtemps enfermé dans cette cabane, répliqua Dumbledore qui le regardait à présent d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Depuis que je suis devenu directeur de cette école, il ne s'est pas passé une seule semaine sans que je reçoive au moins un hibou pour protester contre la façon dont j'assure cette fonction. Alors, que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Que je me barricade dans mon bureau et que je refuse de parler à quiconque ?

– Vous... vous n'êtes pas un demi-géant ! dit Hagrid d'une voix éraillée.

– Hagrid, regardez qui j'ai comme famille ! s'exclama Potter avec fougue. Regardez un peu les Dursley !

– Judicieuse remarque, fit observer le professeur Dumbledore. Mon propre frère, Alberforth, a fait l'objet de poursuites pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre. C'était dans tous les journaux, mais est-ce qu'Alberforth est allé se cacher ? Non, pas du tout ! Il a gardé la tête droite et a vaqué à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était ! Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il sache lire, sa bravoure n'avait donc peut-être rien à voir là-dedans...

– Revenez faire vos cours, Hagrid, dit Hermione à voix basse. Revenez s'il vous plaît, vous nous manquez.

Hagrid avala avec difficulté. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau dans sa barbe et Dumbledore se leva.

– Je refuse votre démission, Hagrid, et je veux que vous repreniez votre travail lundi prochain, dit-il. Je vous donne rendez-vous à huit heures et demie dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi. Soyez-y sans faute. Je vous salue tous les cinq.

Dumbledore quitta la cabane en s'arrêtant simplement un instant pour caresser Fang. Hagrid enfouit son visage dans ses mains, de la taille d'un couvercle de chaudron, et se mit à sangloter. Hermione lui tapota le bras et Hagrid finit par relever la tête, les yeux rougis.

– Un grand homme, Dumbledore..., dit-il, un grand homme...

– Ça, c'est vrai, approuva Ron. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un de ces gâteaux ?

– Sers-toi, dit Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main. Il a raison, bien sûr... Vous avez tous raison... J'ai été stupide... Mon vieux père aurait eu honte de ma conduite...

D'autres larmes coulèrent mais il les essuya avec plus de détermination.

– Je ne vous ai jamais montré de photo de mon vieux père, je crois ?

Hagrid se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode d'où il sortit la photo d'un petit sorcier qui avait les mêmes yeux noirs que Hagrid, avec les mêmes petites rides au coin des paupières. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était assis sur l'épaule de son fils. Hagrid devait déjà faire près de deux mètres cinquante, à en juger par le pommier qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais son visage était jeune, rond, lisse, imberbe — il ne semblait pas avoir plus de onze ans.

– Elle a été prise juste après mon entrée à Poudlard, dit Hagrid d'une voix caverneuse. Papa était fou de joie... Il avait peur que je ne sois jamais sorcier, parce que ma mère... enfin bon... Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour la magie... Mais au moins, il n'a pas vécu assez vieux pour me voir renvoyé. Il est mort quand j'étais en deuxième année... C'est Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de moi quand mon père n'était plus là. Il m'a trouvé ce travail de Garde-chasse... Il fait confiance aux gens, Dumbledore... Il leur donne une deuxième chance... C'est pour ça qu'il est différent des autres directeurs. Il est prêt à accepter n'importe qui à Poudlard, du moment qu'on est capable de faire quelque chose. Il sait qu'on peut être quelqu'un de bien, même si on vient d'une famille qui n'est pas... disons... très respectable. Mais il y en a qui ne comprennent pas ça. Ceux qui vous en veulent toujours... Et puis il y a aussi ceux qui essayent de faire croire qu'ils ont simplement de gros os au lieu d'avoir le courage de dire: « Je suis ce que je suis et je n'en ai pas honte. ». « Ne jamais avoir honte, voilà ce qu'il disait, mon vieux père. Il y en a toujours qui te reprocheront quelque chose, mais ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on y fasse attention. » Et il avait raison, je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Je ne ferai plus jamais attention à elle, vous pouvez me croire... Une « forte ossature »... Eh bien, qu'elle la garde, son ossature...

Ron, Hermione et Potter échangèrent des regards gênés, de toute évidence ils préféreraient emmener en promenade une cinquantaine de Scroutts à pétard plutôt que d'avouer à Hagrid qu'ils avaient surpris sa conversation avec Madame Maxime, mais le professeur continua à parler sans se rendre compte de l'étrangeté des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer :

– Tu sais quoi, Harry ? poursuivit-il en levant les yeux de la photo de son père, le regard brillant. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu m'as fait un peu penser à moi. Plus de mère, plus de père et l'impression que tu n'arriverais pas à t'adapter à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? Tu n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur... Et maintenant, regarde-toi, Harry ! Tu es champion de l'école !

Il fixa Potter un long moment, puis reprit d'un ton très sérieux :

– Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, Harry ? Que tu gagnes. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite. Ça leur montrerait un peu, à tous... qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le sang pur pour y arriver. Et qu'on n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on est. Ça leur montrerait que c'est Dumbledore qui a raison en acceptant tous ceux qui ont des dons pour la magie, d'où qu'ils viennent. Au fait, comment tu t'en sors, avec cet œuf ?

– Bien, assura Potter. Très bien.

Le visage triste de Hagrid s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

– Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Montre-leur un peu, Harry, montre-leur. Sois plus fort que tous les autres.


	28. Chapter 28: La bâtisse sur la colline

**28**

 **LA BÂTISSE SUR LA COLLINE**

Frank Bryce avait été assassiné dans la maison de ses anciens maîtres, à Little Hangleton, en Angleterre. Si elle trouvait des traces du passage de Voldemort, de son implication dans ce meurtre, alors Megan aurait enfin une piste sérieuse à suivre. Elle exposa ce raisonnement à Dumbledore une fois rentrée de la cabane de Hagrid, et le directeur acquiesça. Les affaires de la jeune fille étaient prêtes depuis plusieurs jours et cette fois elle était bien décidée à repartir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis sans explications comme la fois précédentes, aussi elle rédigea trois lettres : une pour Ron et Hermione, une pour les jumeaux, et la dernière pour Kevan. Elle leur expliquait qu'elle devait de nouveau quitter Poudlard pour s'occuper de ses proches, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, ni la harceler de lettres, mais aussi qu'elle rentrerait aussi vite que possible. Ces lettres étaient pleines de mensonges, mais elles lui éviteraient de nombreuses questions à son retour. Elle songeât à laisser un mot à Draco, mais c'était inutile, car lui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle partait faire.

Le samedi matin, Megan se réveilla avant les autres filles du dortoir. Elle se glissa dans ses vêtements Moldus, déposa les lettres sur le lit de Hermione, attrapa sa besace et quitta la tour de Gryffondor. Le château était vide et silencieux, froid, plus immense que jamais. Megan passa devant les salles de classe qui attendaient d'accueillir les élèves, dévala le Grand escalier, traversa le hall et sortit dans l'air gelé du parc. Une buée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration et le froid la faisait frissonner. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et rentra le cou dans son col, puis prit d'un pas décidé le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Les empreintes que laissaient ses bottes dans la neige s'effaçaient par magie derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle atteignit l'immense portail surmonté de deux sangliers ailés, il s'ouvrit de lui-même.

La rue qui descendait vers Pré-au-lard ne lui avait jamais parue aussi longue. Elle luttait contre le froid et la fatigue, tout en se concentrant sur ses prochaines actions : elle devait quitter l'Ecosse pour se rendre en Angleterre sans que personne ne la remarque – devoir agresser un autre membre du ministère finirait par attirer l'attention. Elle avait pensé à utiliser un Portoloin, mais elle n'avait jamais lancé ce sort et lu de nombreux rapports du ministère qui relataient les divers incidents causés par un Portoloin défectueux, et ne souhaitait pas arriver à destination en pièces détachées. Pour les mêmes raisons, elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Au cours d'une longue soirée de réflexion, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne lui restait plus que les balais ou les moyens de transports Moldus. Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait eu une idée lumineuse.

Arrivée aux limites de Pré-au-lard, elle sortit sa baguette et effectua un rapide mouvement du poignet au-dessus de la route. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis une détonation retentit dans le silence du matin. Un immense bus violet à double impériale s'arrêta juste devant elle, surgit du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or: Magicobus. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore:

— Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur ce matin.

Megan n'avait encore jamais emprunté le Magicobus, mais elle reconnut le contrôleur : c'était l'un des jeunes hommes qu'elle avait vu tenté d'impressionner des Vélanes dans les bois, le soir de la Coupe du Monde, alors qu'elle fuyait les Mangemorts avec ses amis. Si elle se souvenait bien, il avait prétendu qu'il serait bientôt le plus jeune Ministre de la magie que le Royaume-Uni ait connu. De toute évidence, il avait été très optimiste.

\- Je vais à Little Whinging, Surrey, annonça-t-elle sans autre forme de politesse.

\- Ça fera vingt-cinq Mornilles. Pour trois Mornilles de plus, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour encore une de plus, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.

Sans faire de remarque sur le tarif élevé, la jeune fille sortit vingt-huit Mornilles de son sac et les déposa dans la main de Rocade, puis alla s'installer dans un des lits en cuivre alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule. A peine s'était-elle installée que le véhicule magique démarra dans une nouvelle détonation assourdissante, la faisant vaciller sur son matelas. Autour d'elle, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières dormaient profondément, indifférents aux secousses du véhicule.

\- Dis-moi, t'as quel âge ? lança Stan en revenant vers Megan avec sa tasse de chocolat.

\- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? répliqua la jeune fille en récupérant sa boisson.

\- Tu devrais pas être à Poudlard ?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?

\- Une fois on a eu Harry Potter, dans ce bus ! L'année dernière. Il nous avait dit qu'il s'appelait Neville.

\- Ouais, faut pas faire confiance aux gens.

Elle ne savait pas que Potter avait déjà voyagé à bord du Magicobus, mais elle n'était pas surprise qu'il n'ait pas donné son véritable nom en dehors du fait que sa popularité le précédait, Rocade avait l'air d'être du genre indiscret.

Le Magicobus roulait dans l'aube naissante, écartant sur son passage bornes lumineuses, cabines téléphoniques, arbres et buissons. Il passait brutalement de comtés en comtés, de l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre. Megan serait l'une des dernières à descendre : d'après la carte qu'elle avait consulté, Little Hangleton se trouvait au sud du pays. Chaque passager qui quittait le bus semblait ravi d'échapper enfin aux secousses infernales, mais Megan trouvait le trajet agréable. Elle avait le ventre bien accroché, et savoir qu'elle traversait le Royaume-Uni assise sur un lit de plumes tandis que ses camarades se réveillaient pour se rendre en classe la réjouissait.

La matinée était déjà engagée lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta avec fracas au bord d'une petite route déserte, à deux cent mètres d'un panneau souhaitant la bienvenue à Little Whinging.

\- Au revoir, lança-t-elle en quittant le véhicule.

\- Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais, déjà ? insista Rocade.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et dans une énième pétarade, le Magicobus disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Voilà que Megan se retrouvait à quelques minutes à peine de la maison où vivaient l'oncle et la tante de Potter, ce lieu qu'il détestait tant, peut-être plus encore qu'elle détestait la maison des Boyd. Pourtant ce n'était pas à Privet Drive que la jeune fille se rendait elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Little Hangleton, il était temps pour elle de se fondre dans le décor des Moldus, et d'emprunter un taxi.

Le chauffeur qu'elle parvint à trouver aux abords de la gare routière lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. L'adolescente aux yeux verts hypnotisants et au calme inquiétant ne semblait pas lui paraître être le passager idéal.

\- Tes parents savent où tu vas ?

\- Mes parents sont morts.

Cette douche froide suffit au Moldu, et il ne lui posa plus d'autres questions.

\- Je vais à Little Hangleton.

\- C'est vraiment loin !

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'argent.

La réponse eut une fois de plus pour effet de faire taire l'homme. Megan avait en effet profité de son séjour à Poudlard pour envoyer Eleyna porter de l'argent à échanger à Gringotts, et son porte-monnaie Moldu était bien plus rempli qu'auparavant. Si les Moldus avaient fait une chose mieux que les sorciers, c'était l'argent : les billets étaient beaucoup plus faciles à transporter qu'une bourse remplie de pièces, sans parler de leur fantastique invention d'une carte permettant de payer n'importe où grâce à une combinaison de chiffres confidentielle.

Assise sur la banquette arrière du taxi, observant le paysage défiler, la jeune fille eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à la suite des événements : elle allait bientôt arriver à la maison dans laquelle Frank Bryce avait été tué, celle-là même où elle soupçonnait Voldemort de s'être rendu, probablement avec l'assistance de Pettigrew. Le meurtre des Jedusor, cinquante ans plus tôt, suivi de celle du jardinier cet été, ne pouvaient pas être des coïncidences. Sur place, elle espérait trouver une piste directe jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pouvoir rapidement le retrouver. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la forme que prendrait cette piste, mais elle était sûre d'elle elle ne supporterait pas de rester coincée aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait été à Killiney Hill.

\- Tu veux que je mette de la musique ? proposa le chauffeur alors qu'ils roulaient déjà depuis plus de quatre-vingt minutes. On a encore quelques heures de route devant nous.

\- Non. Merci, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

Inutile de se mettre le chauffeur à dos, elle ne voulait pas faire la dernière centaine de kilomètres à pieds, et elle n'avait pas emmené son balai.

\- Tu vas rendre visite à de la famille, là-bas ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

\- C'est pas vous qui les avez tués.

\- C'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Je sais.

Elle n'allait pour autant se mettre à faire la conversation de toute manière ce Moldu ne comprendrait pas qu'un mage noir ait ordonné leur exécution car ils avaient voulu l'éloigner des forces des ténèbres, son histoire ressemblait à un mauvais roman de fantasy.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à le lui demander ?

\- Demi, mentit-elle, fatiguée à la simple idée qu'il insiste.

\- Moi, c'est Yannick.

Sauf qu'elle se fichait bien de savoir qui il était. Il avait cependant un besoin évident de parler : sans qu'elle ait souhaité entamer la moindre conversation, il se mit à lui parler de ses origines Ecossaises, de son enfance à Dundee, puis de son mariage avec une jolie anglaise qui avait réussi à l'attirer hors de son cher pays. Il lui parla du maigre train de vie que son salaire de chauffeur et celui d'institutrice de sa femme leur autorisait, des enfants qu'ils avaient eu ensemble – Sean et Joanne – puis de leur divorce difficile, de la garde alternée jusqu'à la majorité des enfants, qui travaillaient et vivaient maintenant dans le comté de Surrey, d'où sa présence à Little Whinging.

\- C'était important pour moi d'être près de mes enfants, crut-il bon de préciser. On n'est jamais assez conscients de l'importance que peut avoir la famille.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.

Sa voix froide et cassante fit pâlir le chauffeur. Le temps de son laïus, il avait oublié que sa passagère avait perdu ses parents.

\- Désolé, Demi, c'était maladroit, bafouilla-t-il, aussitôt affreusement gêné, lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur. Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs ?

\- Non.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle était à elle toute seule une source suffisante d'ennuis pour ses parents, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un autre bébé à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui qu'aurait-elle fait d'un autre Buckley ? Elle avait toujours été seule, la seule héritière de cette grande famille, et n'aurait pas voulu partager son héritage ou sa peine avec un autre. Buckley, c'était elle.

Les confidences non-désirées de Yannick avaient rendu le trajet à peine supportable, et Megan fut plus que ravie de lui régler sa course lorsqu'ils furent enfin parvenus à Little Hangleton. Pas de pourboire pour le célibataire chauffeur de taxi dont la vie sentimentale l'avait meurtri, ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille. Elle ne regarda pas le véhicule s'éloigner, trop occupée à détailler son nouvel environnement : Little Hangleton paraissait aussi petite que son nom le laissait entendre, les rues pavées étaient peu fréquentées et le terme « village » eut été plus approprié pour désigner la commune coincée entre deux collines. Le seul bâtiment notable apparent était une église en pierre austère, située à l'écart, accolée à un cimetière lugubre. Passer inaperçu ici serait aussi vain qu'à Killiney Hill, et Megan allait devoir rassembler quelques renseignements pour retrouver la maison des Jedusor. Par ailleurs, l'après-midi était avancée et la jeune fille n'avait rien avalé depuis le chocolat chaud du Magicobus. Sa première étape serait donc de trouver un endroit où manger.

A cette heure, les rues se vidaient et on se rassemblait pour l'apéritif. Après avoir arpenté plusieurs allées, Megan finit par choisir de suivre les quelques rares âmes qu'elle croisa jusqu'à un pub, probablement l'unique du village : Le Pendu, une enseigne à la devanture peu engageante mais à l'intérieur chaleureux et animé. On aurait dit que toute la population de Little Hangleton s'y était retrouvée pour boire quelques bières et échanger les potins les plus récents. La jeune fille était consciente que son arrivée serait aussi remarquée qu'inhabituelle pour les villageois, mais la faim et la nécessité de trouver la demeure l'emportèrent sur sa raison.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du Pendu, l'effet fut immédiat : les conversations baissèrent d'un ton, les regards se braquèrent sur elle et les rires cédèrent la place à des chuchotements insidieux. Indifférente à cet intérêt vif et soudain qu'on lui portait, Megan se dirigea vers le bar, se hissa sur l'un des tabourets, sortit vingt livres et réclama de quoi manger. Sans cacher sa surprise, le patron du pub, aussi chargé du service, alla passer commande dans la minuscule cuisine nichée à l'arrière de l'établissement, puis revint vers son étrange cliente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toute seule ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne raison pour ça ? Je paye, on me sers, c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?

\- Tu es mineure, et je ne t'ai jamais vue. Ça me fait au moins deux raisons de te poser des questions.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai des questions. Je cherche la maison des Jedusor.

Si Megan s'était mise à hurler des insultes en javanais, debout sur son tabouret, la réaction des clients n'aurait pas été différente. Ils se turent tous en la regardant, écarquillèrent les yeux, se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, puis se remirent à parler dans un brouhaha assourdissant étonnant pour un nombre de convives aussi limité. Le barman jeta à la jeune fille un regard méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à cette baraque ?

\- Je voudrais aller la voir.

\- C'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

\- Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis juste l'adresse.

\- Pas besoin d'adresse, intervint une autre voix. Tu ne pourras pas la rater.

Megan se tourna vers une femme au visage tiré et aux yeux gris s'était approché, le regard grave.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller, ajouta-t-elle avec sérieux. Il s'est passé des choses terribles, là-bas.

\- Je sais pour le meurtre des Jedusor en 1943 et celui de Frank Bryce en août, répliqua Megan, nullement impressionnée. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que celui qui les a tués est toujours là-bas ?

En toute honnêteté, cela aurait arrangé la jeune fille, si Voldemort l'attendait sur place. Mais elle se doutait bien que la tâche ne serait pas aussi facile.

\- C'est Bryce qui a tué les Jedusor, répliqua un vieil homme assis à la gauche de Megan. On le sait tous.

\- Et il s'est suicidé par état de conscience ? ironisa la jeune fille. Il a été assassiné.

\- C'est Morfin Gaunt le vrai meurtrier, intervint le patron du bar en essuyant nerveusement un verre sale.

\- Tous les Gaunt sont sûrement des meurtriers, acquiesça la femme aux yeux gris. Ils sont tous fous. Mais Frank était tout de même vraiment très bizarre, crut-elle bon d'ajouter. Et on ne sait pas non plus comment il est mort. C'était comme pour les Jedusor : aucune trace de blessure ou d'empoisonnement, rien d'anormal. Ils disent que, lui aussi, il est « mort de peur ».

Il y eut un rire sans joie dans le pub, et Megan se douta que, pour les Moldus, cette situation ne devait en effet n'avoir aucun sens, mais pour elle il était évident qu'un sortilège de la mort les avait frappés tous les quatre. Voldemort avait tué son père et ses grands-parents, et lorsqu'il était revenu sur les lieux cet été, il avait dû rencontrer Frank Bryce et le tuer pour faire propre, ou encore parce que le jardinier l'avait vu ou entendu. Rien que les Moldus ne pouvaient comprendre.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais mourir de peur aussi, si j'y vais ? s'amusa la jeune fille. Vous croyez que la maison est hantée, que c'est elle qui les tue ? Pas moi.

\- Personne n'y est retourné depuis qu'on a emmené le corps de Frank, dit la femme. Et personne ne devrait y retourner. Cette maison est maudite.

\- Ça, c'est pas impossible, admit Megan.

Le patron déposa devant elle l'assiette qu'elle avait commandé, et elle se mit à manger goulûment sous les regards intrigués et méfiants des clients.

\- Alors, lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut apaisé sa fringale, des pâtes enroulées autour de sa fourchette. Où est-ce que je peux la trouver, cette maison maudite ?

\- Au sommet de la colline qui domine le village, répondit la femme. Je t'ai dit, tu la reconnaîtras.

\- Super.

\- Qui est-ce que tu es, exactement ? s'enquit le patron avec un air mauvais.

\- Demi, répondit Megan en haussant les épaules. Les Jedusor étaient plus ou moins de ma famille.

Si on la considérait comme la « fille » de Voldemort, il s'agissait de ses ancêtres. Heureusement pour elle et pour son sang, ses véritables ancêtres ne comptaient aucun Moldu parmi leurs rangs, autant qu'elle en sache.

\- Demi Jedusor ? répéta la femme d'un air épouvanté.

\- On peut dire ça.

En réalité, l'idée d'être liée par un moyen autre que magique à Voldemort répugnait à la jeune fille, mais elle aimait la peur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des villageois.

\- Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de toi, répliqua un autre vieux client. Tu es la fille de cette traînée de Gaunt ? Celle qui s'est mariée à ce Tom, avec qui il est parti à Londres ?

\- Rien à voir avec ma mère, répondit Megan avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ainsi les habitants de Little Hangleton en savaient un peu plus sur la mère de Voldemort qu'elle. Ce n'était cependant pas pour se lancer dans l'arbre généalogique du mage qu'elle était venue.

\- Merci pour le repas, aubergiste, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement une fois son plat terminé. Et merci pour les infos, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des clients.

Elle sauta au bas de son tabouret, traversa le groupe de buveurs et ressortit dans l'air froid de la fin d'après-midi anglaise. Elle qui détestait être au centre de l'attention, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait aimé son petit effet sur les villageois. Et au moins, maintenant, elle avait le ventre plein et savait où se rendre.

Les indications de la femme aux yeux gris avaient été suffisantes pour retrouver la maison. Probablement le plus imposant bâtiment du village, elle se dressait effectivement au sommet d'une colline surplombant le village, avec une vue imprenable sur le cimetière, et sa réputation de maison hantée devait être due en grande partie à son apparence lugubre. Bien que le manoir eut certain été magnifique par le passé, il inspirait désormais plus la crainte que l'admiration : certaines de ses fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches, le toit était dépourvu de tuiles en plusieurs endroits, la façade était envahie d'un lierre épais qui poussait en toute liberté. La bâtisse était humide, délabrée et déserte, et serait le nouveau foyer de Megan jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Gravir la colline jusqu'au manoir ne fut pas une mince affaire. Les bottines de cuir de Megan étaient de vieilles chaussures qui laissaient de plus en plus passer l'humidité, et elle avait les pieds gelés et le souffle court lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du sentier, devant la grande grille rouillée qui délimitait le terrain des Jedusor. Celle-ci n'était plus fermée, ce qui évita à la jeune fille de passer quelques minutes de plus dans le froid à la déverrouiller avec une de ses épingles à cheveux. Le jardin de la propriété était retourné à l'état sauvage malgré les efforts du vieux jardinier depuis la mort de ses employeurs : des ronces et des épines de rose s'accrochèrent dans le pantalon de Megan, elle dut éviter des buissons d'orties et piétina quelques fougères avant d'atteindre la porte. L'hiver n'avait pas eu raison de toute végétation nuisible, et Megan avait du mal à imaginer Voldemort enjamber des branches épineuses, relavant les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas la déchirer, mais après tout elle ignorait quelle forme avait actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le vent soufflait à travers la maison, mais il y faisait moins froid qu'à l'extérieur. Megan observa les portrais suspendus aux murs, laissés-là après la mort des propriétaires – la jeune fille fut surprise que personne ne soit venu les voler. Les Jedusor étaient une longue lignée d'hommes et de femmes globalement élégants et agréables à l'œil, d'après les portraits peints qu'elle illumina avec une lampe de poche qu'elle avait achetée à la gare routière de Little Whinging. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de passablement inquiétant dans leurs regards éteints qui s'illuminaient à la lueur de la lampe torche, ce qui devait justifier que les tableaux n'aient pas été emmenés. Sous l'un des portraits était gravé un nom qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille : « Tom Jedusor ». Le père de Voldemort. Megan contempla longtemps le visage de celui qui avait engendré l'un des pires fléaux du monde magique. Sans cet homme, ses parents seraient vivants.

Animée d'une soudaine colère, Megan arracha le tableau à sa fixation, se dirigea à grands pas vers le salon, jeta le tableau dans le foyer de la cheminée, craqua une de ses allumettes et la jeta sur la toile. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au portrait pour s'enflammer. Megan regarda le visage fondre sans émoi, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux noirs. Lorsque le visage de Tom Jedusor eut disparu, la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mais elle en bondit aussitôt. Quelque chose l'avait saisie à la seconde où elle s'était assise, quelque de puissant et de sombre. C'était une aura vibrante et mauvaise, mais familière. Elle l'avait déjà sentie auparavant : dans la Forêt interdite au cours d'une retenue en première année, puis dans la Chambre des Secrets. Voldemort était venu ici, elle le sentait partout.

\- Enfin, souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai retrouvé.

Elle marchait enfin dans ses traces, la piste était chaude. Il restait désormais à suivre cette piste pour retrouver Voldemort – enfin.

Le feu illuminait maintenant le salon, et réchauffait la pièce. Megan posa son sac sur le fauteuil et regarda autour d'elle. La plus grande partie avait été vidée, probablement par des vandales. Ceux-ci n'avaient cependant pas pu emmener la lourde table en bois de chêne qui trônait là. Sur celle-ci, des rouleaux de parchemins étaient abandonnés, une trace évidente du passage de sorciers. Mais lorsque la jeune fille les déroula, ils étaient vierges.

\- J'y crois pas une seconde, murmura-t-elle.

Elle retourna vers son sac et plongea la main dedans. Après avoir longuement fouillé, elle finit par en ressortir un Révélateur, une grosse gomme rouge vif, avec laquelle elle s'empressa de frotter les documents. Comme elle s'y attendait, des mots apparurent sous ses doigts.

La plupart étaient relatifs au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, des informations prises en note d'une main malhabile, mais avant tout étonnamment précises. Alors que le déroulement de la compétition était supposé rester secret jusqu'à son annonce à Poudlard, ces documents, qui dataient de l'été, faisaient état du détail de chacune des épreuves : les consignes de chacune, le personnel affecté, les obstacles mis en place, les dates, jusqu'au déroulement de la cérémonie de remise du premier prix. Megan ne s'attarda pas sur sa surprise de découvrir la nature de la deuxième tâche : les champions allaient devoir plonger dans le lac du parc pour y retrouver une personne chère qu'il leur a été enlevée, et devait la ramener en un minimum de temps, ce qui leur imposait de trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau et d'affronter les créatures sous-marines qu'ils rencontreraient. Non, Megan était plutôt intéressée par le fait que seul le ministère de la magie et les directeurs des écoles participantes devaient connaître ces informations. Comment Voldemort, et probablement Pettigrew, se les étaient-ils procurées ? Les mots d'une lettre de Sirius lui revinrent en tête : « En réalité, je pense que Voldemort a piégé Bertha Jorkins, et qu'elle lui a appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu cette année à Poudlard, et qu'il a envoyé Karkaroff s'en servir pour éliminer Harry. Le fait que quelqu'un ait tenté d'empêcher Maugrey de venir à Poudlard ne fait que renforcer cette théorie. Méfies-toi de Karkaroff. » Il semblait que le fugitif avait vu juste : Bertha travaillait au département des jeux et sports magiques, elle connaissait chaque détail concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il était hautement probable que c'était d'elle que venaient ces informations.

Un autre parchemin ne contenait que des mots écrits à travers le rouleau sans logique apparente : « toujours fidèle, Maugrey professeur, labyrinthe, obtenir sa confiance, évadé, soumis à l'Imperium, coupe, remplacer, veiller sur lui, Portoloin, Polynectar, le faire gagner ». C'était une sorte de brouillon, des idées jetées à la-vite, et rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Megan. Elle comprenait seulement que Voldemort savait que le Tournoi se déroulait actuellement à Poudlard, et que Maugrey était sorti de sa retraite pour devenir professeur à Poudlard l'espace d'une année. Mais quel était le plan ? Comment avait-il exploité ces informations ? Y était-il pour quelque chose dans la nomination de Potter ? Autant de questions auxquelles seul Voldemort avait la réponse.

« Toujours fidèle » pouvait faire référence à Karkaroff, comme l'avait suggéré Sirius. Les pièces se mettaient en place : Voldemort et son serviteur – Pettigrew, vraisemblablement – avaient piégé Bertha Jorkins, lui avaient extorqué ses informations relatives au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et en avaient profité pour infiltrer Karkaroff à Poudlard. Celui-ci avait donc inscrit Potter au tournoi, et devait être l'auteur de l'agression qu'avait subi Fol Œil en Septembre. Le plan devait être de faire tuer le garçon au cours de la compétition, même si cela ne l'éclairait pas sur la manière dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait s'y prendre pour revenir au pouvoir.

Megan fouilla le reste du manoir, mais hormis des squelettes de rongeur et un lit défait qui semblait ne plus avoir servi depuis des mois, elle ne trouva rien. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être aussi déçue que lors de son séjour à Killiney Hill : cette fois elle touchait au but.


	29. Chapter 29: Dernier hommage

**29**

 **DERNIER HOMMAGE**

Un sac rempli d'effets personnels féminins avait convaincu Megan que Bertha Jorkins était morte. Elle ignorait quand ou comment, mais Voldemort et son serviteur l'avaient retrouvée et lui avaient extorqué tout ce qu'elle savait sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le ministère aurait dû se mettre à sa recherche beaucoup plus tôt, il était trop tard maintenant, Voldemort avait suffisamment d'informations sur le tournoi pour s'en servir à son avantage, bien que la jeune fille ignorât totalement comment il comptait exploiter cet événement.

Rester à Little Hangleton plus longtemps aurait été inutile, elle était certaine d'avoir tiré tout ce qu'elle pourrait de la demeure, qui avait visiblement seulement servi au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'étape. Après une nuit passée lovée dans le fauteuil pour se tenir chaud auprès du feu, ce fut les membres endoloris et décoiffée que Megan rejoignit à pieds la ville adjacente de Great Hangleton où elle emprunta un bus Moldu jusqu'à la grand agglomération la plus proche. Impossible pour elle de reprendre le Magicobus, elle ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention. Arrivée à Guildford en fin de matinée, elle s'accorda une pause pour déjeuner – elle avait emporté des prévisions de la cuisine de Poudlard – et décider de la prochaine étape de son trajet. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer aussi vite, pas sans plus d'informations. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Voldemort pouvait se trouver en ce moment-même. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit une décision dictée plus par son cœur que par sa raison, et alla acheter un billet de train pour Stourbridge.

Au cours des quarante minutes que durèrent le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Reading, elle sortit de son sac pour lire et relire sans s'en lasser un morceau de journal découpé dans la Gazette de Sorcier, celui qui relatait la découverte du corps sans vie d'Anita. Il n'y avait eu aucune avancée dans l'enquête, que ce soit du côté Moldu ou du côté des sorciers. Pourtant, Megan ressentait le besoin de se rendre sur les lieux, de comprendre par elle-même, et de peut-être faire ses adieux à sa nourrice. Après tout, elle avait du temps devant elle, et cette introspection pourrait miraculeusement lui donner des idées.

Megan s'endormit dans le train qui l'emmenait à la gare de Birmingham New Street, son sac serré contre elle pour s'épargner un vol, sa baguette glissée dans sa manche, prête à être brandie. Sa nuit de sommeil dans le manoir avait été courte et inconfortable entre les divers craquements de la bâtisse, les couinements des rongeurs qui y vivaient désormais, le crépitement du feu mourant et les rafales de vent gelé qui la traversaient parfois. Elle avait beau ne pas faire confiance aux Moldus qui l'entouraient, elle était épuisée.

Enfin, elle prit un dernier train pour une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à la gare de Stourbridge Junction. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette ville, mais une carte empruntée à la gare et l'adresse mentionnée dans l'article lui permirent de trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble où Anita était morte. C'était un bâtiment sans âge, avec des habitants si discrets que Megan n'en croisa aucun tandis qu'elle gravissait les étages. Grâce aux boîtes aux lettres, elle savait qu'Anita habitait au troisième – et aussi que personne n'avait encore emménagé dans l'appartement, qui serait par ailleurs difficile à vendre après les événements macabres qui s'y étaient déroulés. La serrure de la porte d'entrée fut ainsi plus facile à crocheter que si elle avait dû sans cesse s'assurer que personne ne venait, bien que la jeune fille trouvât extrêmement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se servir de sa baguette. Le ministère n'aurait jamais pu savoir que c'était elle qui avait fait usage de la magie, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'un autre officiel vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que l'odeur familière lui serra le cœur. Elle se souvenait du parfum d'Anita, fleuri et épicé à la fois, à son image. C'était une sensation apaisante, comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'apaisant dans cet appartement. Tous les meubles étaient renversés, un carreau était brisé, les livres de la bibliothèque étaient étalés sur le sol, il y avait d'étranges traces d'impact sur les murs, et du sang. Megan ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle n'envisageait pas qu'elle serait choquée. Rien n'avait été déplacé depuis le drame, rien sauf le corps. Pourquoi personne n'était-il venu ? S'en occuper ? Nettoyer ?

Plus que jamais, Megan se sentit seule. Elle comprit que toute sa famille était partie, désormais. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, depuis le soir de son sixième anniversaire, mais jamais elle n'en avait été consciente comme maintenant. C'était comme jeter de l'acide sur une plaie ouverte, elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir avoir encore plus mal avant.

Une fois le choc dépassé, elle s'attacha à des petits détails. Parmi les livres dans la bibliothèque, elle retrouva ceux qu'on lui lisait quand elle était enfant, tels que les contes de fée d'Edith Nesbit ou la BD retraçant les aventures de Martin Miggs le Moldu fou. Une carte professionnelle abandonnée sur un meuble indiquait qu'elle travaillait dans une librairie magique en ville – elle avait toujours rêvé d'en tenir une. Une collection de plantes miniatures en pot s'alignaient le long de la grande fenêtre du salon, mourantes, tendant leurs tentacules et leurs fleurs criardes vers la lumière. Des photos alignées sur le mur du couloir, fixées par magie, sur lesquelles figurait Anita en compagnie d'une femme rousse que Megan ne connaissait pas, devant une boutique flambant neuve « Les livres du jour », à une réception donnée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , avec une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui riait aux éclats.

Megan s'empara de la photo sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette photo, mais elle reconnaissait le jardin de la maison où elle avait grandi. Anita la serrait dans ses bras avec une affection évidente. Les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Sa nourrice ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle n'avait pas voulu l'effacer de sa vie, elle l'aimait toujours.

Le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans la porte, fit sursauter Megan. La porte étant déjà déverrouillée, l'intrus compris que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'appartement, et ouvrit le battant avec fracas. Megan, qui avait brandi sa baguette et arborait un air menaçant, se retrouva face à une femme aux yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Ce visage était familier, elle l'avait déjà vu : avec Anita, sur la photo à côté de laquelle elle se tenait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être elle aussi reconnue.

\- Megan ? hoqueta la nouvelle venue.

\- Entrez, aboya la jeune fille.

Ne voyant pas la femme réagir, elle leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. L'inconnue bondit à l'intérieur, et Megan s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Votre baguette, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donnez-moi votre baguette.

La femme plongea une main tremblante dans une des poches de son manteau et en ressortit l'objet, que Megan lui prit aussitôt.

\- Tu es Megan, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la femme. Meganna ? Buckley ?

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Serena.

\- Qui ? insista la jeune fille avec agressivité.

\- Sa sœur ! La sœur d'Anita. Je suis la sœur d'Anita.

\- Ah, lâcha Megan en baissant sa baguette. L'Irlandaise.

Elle se rendit dans le salon, laissant Serena reprendre lentement ses esprits, sans pour autant lui rendre sa baguette.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard ? hasarda la femme.

\- Vous habitez ici ? Avec elle.

\- Anita ? Non… Je suis venue ici quand j'ai appris…

\- Vous êtes sa sœur, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles pendant des mois, et vous avez attendu qu'on parle de son cadavre dans les journaux pour venir ici ? s'exclama soudain Megan avec colère.

\- Quand Ani est partie, on s'était disputées. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Je pensais qu'elle ne m'écrivait plus à cause de ça… pas qu'elle…

Le regard de Serena passa des impacts dans les murs aux traces de sang et ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt. Megan n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme était la sœur d'Anita, elles n'avaient rien en commun, Anita était beaucoup plus forte.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là, dans ce cas ?

\- Après sa mort… C'est moi qui suis devenue propriétaire… J'étais venue pour nettoyer, mais… J'y arrive pas. J'ai encore pu toucher à rien.

\- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Qui l'a tuée ?

\- Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé, l'enquête est encore en cours…

\- Ils ne trouveront pas.

Serena ignorait que Voldemort était l'auteur du meurtre, qu'Anita était morte à cause d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Peu importe. Pourquoi ils ont mis aussi longtemps à la retrouver ? Pourquoi personne ne s'est inquiété ? Elle travaillait dans une librairie, pourquoi son patron n'a pas signalé sa disparition ?

\- Elle n'avait pas de patron, intervint Serena, elle travaillait seule. Cette librairie, elle l'a ouverte il y a trois ans. « Les livres du jour », c'était un jeu de mot avec notre nom de famille.

\- Il y a trois ans ? répéta Megan. Emily – Emily a dit qu'Anita était partir vivre chez vous, en Irlande, et qu'elle n'était presque jamais revenue en Angleterre depuis.

Un sentiment de colère traversa la jeune fille envers sa mère adoptive. Non seulement les Boyd lui avaient caché qu'ils connaissaient Anita, mais ils lui avaient menti.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a prévenu personne, hasarda Serena. Elle était en colère contre le monde entier, depuis la mort de tes parents.

Et ce n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Anita était vraiment la personne la plus proche de Megan, en tous points.

\- Je crois vraiment que personne ne savait qu'elle vivait ici. Je n'ai trouvé personne à prévenir, pour l'enterrement… Je n'ai même pas organisé de cérémonie.

\- Alors elle n'a même pas eu droit à des adieux corrects ? lâcha furieusement Megan. Elle a été torturée, tuée, son corps a moisi dans cet appartement pendant des mois, et personne n'est venu lui dire au revoir ?

Serena laissa échapper un sanglot, honteuse et rongée de chagrin. La colère de Megan ne faisait qu'accentuer sa propre douleur, elle qui essayait depuis la découverte macabre de trouver le moyen de faire son deuil.

Cela n'apporterait rien à Megan dans sa recherche, mais ce pourrait l'aider à faire de vrais adieux à Anita. Tandis que Serena reniflait et commettait un génocide auprès des boîtes de mouchoirs, la jeune fille alla installer ses affaires dans la chambre de sa nourrice – laisser l'Irlandaise dormir sur le canapé ne lui posait aucun problème –, remonta ses manches et se mit au travail. Remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement, laver le sang l'aiderait à laver ses propres blessures, du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Il fallait aussi arroser les plantes – Anita aimait tellement la botanique, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ses compagnes à feuilles meurent elles aussi.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Megan mit donc de côté sa fierté pour endosser le rôle d'un elfe de maison. La jeune fille ne parla que très peu pendant cette période : elle ne considérait pas Serena digne de sa salive et de son temps, agacée par les sanglots permanents de la femme, et elle était trop concentrée sur le contrôle de ses propres émotions. La photo qu'elle avait trouvée était pliée dans une de ses poches, et elle en sentait le poids contre sa poitrine. La sœur d'Anita lui fut cependant d'une certaine aide : contrairement à Megan qui était bloquée par la Trace, elle pouvait utiliser la magie, et surtout elle pouvait sortir faire des courses et préparer de quoi manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? osa demander la femme le troisième soir, alors que toutes deux étaient enfin venues à bout du maelström. Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard ?

Ce n'était pas une question stupide. Megan avait eu l'esprit tellement occupé par son rangement et avait accumulé tellement de fatigue qu'elle ne s'était pas encore interrogée à ce sujet. Elle était venue à Stourbridge car elle n'avait pas su où aller après Little Hangleton et espérait que ce séjour au pays des souvenirs lui apporteraient l'inspiration dont elle avait besoin, mais il n'en était rien, elle était toujours au même point.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini ici, décréta-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Il faut encore s'occuper de la librairie.

\- Elle est aussi à moi maintenant… Mais je n'y connais rien, en livres, mon truc à moi c'est l'administratif, je pourrais seulement la gérer, mais pas la tenir… Tu voudrais y travailler ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'en même temps que mes études à Poudlard, ce sera pratique de tenir une librairie dans le sud de l'Angleterre, répliqua sarcastiquement Megan.

Serena se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je vais la vendre, alors…

\- Ouvrir cette boutique, c'était le rêve d'Anita ! protesta vivement la jeune fille.

\- Mais elle est morte !

Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux, agaçant de nouveau Megan – était-il réellement possible d'être aussi fragile ? Même Hermione ou Longbottom ne pleuraient pas autant.

\- Vous allez la garder, asséna la jeune fille. Et vous occuper des papiers. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour y travailler.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Megan –

\- Vous n'avez pas été là pour elle de son vivant alors vous allez faire un effort, maintenant qu'elle est morte ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec colère.

Elle se leva de table et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. Bien sûr, elle ne savait absolument pas à qui elle pourrait confier cette boutique, mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que celle-ci passe entre les mains de parfaits inconnus qui pourraient la détruire, ou pire encore qu'elle soit vendue à des Moldus. Elle trouverait un sorcier ou une sorcière digne de confiance, qui veillerait à ce que le commerce soit traité avec le respect qui lui était dû.

Pour trouver la personne la plus à même de s'en occuper, Megan devait au moins savoir à quoi elle avait affaire. Dès le lendemain matin, elle quitta l'appartement avec la capuche rabattue sur la tête pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'indiquait la carte professionnelle d'Anita : 22 impasse Saint-Yorre. La jeune fille marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes, son plan de la ville entre les mains, jusqu'à trouver ladite impasse. A l'extrémité de celle-ci se trouvait un grand mur blanc avec une plaque esseulée qui affichait le numéro 22 – sans porte ni fenêtre. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que Megan approchait, la plaque s'agrandissait, jusqu'à devenir une devanture engageante remplie de livres en tous genres. La librairie « Les livres du jour » reflétait la personnalité d'Anita : sobre mais chaleureuse. A peine entrée, elle inspira à plein nez l'odeur si familière, qu'elle avait déjà retrouvée dans l'appartement : un mélange de parfum fleuri et d'odeur de vieux papier. L'intérieur de la librairie était rempli d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plancher, pleines à craquer de manuels de cuisine, de romans d'aventures et de guides du parfait botaniste, des fauteuils moelleux étaient répartis à travers la boutique étroite mais étonnamment profonde, et sur le comptoir près de l'entrée trônait une antique caisse à tiroir à côté de laquelle était posé un thermos, encore rempli au tiers de café. Anita ne s'attendait pas à ce que Voldemort la retrouve, elle avait été violemment arrachée à son quotidien, elle n'avait même pas pu finir son café.

Hermione aurait été aux anges si elle avait vu cet endroit – elle aurait été toute désignée pour endosser le rôle de la nouvelle directrice, si elle n'était pas elle aussi retenue en Ecosse par ses études. Megan ne put pas résister. Elle parcourut les étagères et choisit minutieusement plusieurs livres, qui lui paraissaient tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Puis, profondément installée dans l'un des fauteuils, elle se plongea dans leur lecture. Entourée de l'odeur d'Anita, plongée dans le petit univers qu'elle avait construit au numéro 22, Megan partagea un dernier moment de complicité avec sa nourrice.


	30. Chapter 30: De retour

**30**

 **DE RETOUR**

Quitter Stourbridge sans avoir trouvé qui que ce soit pour remplacer Anita à la librairie frustra Megan, mais elle ne pouvait rester éternellement dans le passé elle devait reprendre sa route, et la seconde tâche n'était plus que dans un mois. Serena se chargerait donc de maintenir « Les livres du jour » ouverte, en hommage à sa sœur, tandis que Megan repartirait pour Londres. Elle avait passé deux jours à feuilleter des numéros de la _Gazette_ et des bottins magiques, et à envoyer des hiboux – celui de Serena – à des agents du ministère ou à des journalistes, sous une fausse identité, et avait enfin obtenu l'adresse de Bertha Jorkins. Cependant, à peine était-elle descendue du train qu'une chouette effraie aux plumes sombres fondit sur elle, surprenant tous les Moldus qui l'entouraient. L'animal avait un morceau de parchemin fixé à la patte, ce qui agaça Megan : elle avait bien précisé dans ses lettres à ses amis qu'ils ne devaient pas lui écrire, et voilà maintenant qu'elle attirait ostensiblement l'attention avec cet animal nocturne et rural en plein milieu de Londres à midi un 24 Janvier ! Elle détacha furtivement la lettre et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une ruelle où on cesserait de faire attention à elle, malgré la chouette qui la suivit joyeusement en ululant.

 _Megan,_

 _Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais à Peter. Je te crois quand tu dis qu'il a dû rejoindre Voldemort, mais c'est un incapable doublé d'une mauviette, je ne vois pas quelle aide il pourrait lui apporter, on ne devrait pas se soucier de lui._

 _Tout va bien, avec ta famille ?_

 _De mon côté, j'ai aussi des nouvelles : Harry m'a informé dans une lettre que Mr Crouch s'est introduit dans le bureau de Snape jeudi soir, alors que Crouch est supposé être tellement malade qu'il ne vient plus juger les épreuves du Tournoi. C'est extrêmement étrange. Snape a dit que c'était probablement pour voler des ingrédients, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Crouch ferait ça. Surtout que Fol Œil, qui était là aussi, a eu l'air d'insinuer que Snape aurait autre chose que des ingrédients dans son bureau, des choses cachées : Fol Œil a fouillé son bureau en arrivant à Poudlard ! Et d'après Harry, il avait l'air de soupçonner Snape, comme si c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'il se retrouve champion de Poudlard. Ce ne serait pas impossible, Snape est clairement mauvais._

 _Du nouveau de ton côté ?_

 _Sirius_

Ce n'était donc pas ses amis qui avaient envoyé ce hibou à Megan. Elle avait complètement oublié le fugitif et leur espionnage réciproque. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps dans l'immédiat de lui répondre. Elle fourra dans sa poche la lettre, trouva dans sa besace un peu de Miamhibou qu'elle donna à la chouette pour s'en débarrasser, puis reprit sa route. Elle jouait la dernière carte de son jeu : si elle ne trouvait rien chez Jorkins, elle ne saurait plus où chercher et rentrerait à Poudlard avec les mains vides – ou presque –, une idée qui la révulsait.

Bertha Jorkins habitait au dernier étage, bas de plafond, d'un immeuble étriqué du nord de Londres. De l'extérieur, Megan eut le sentiment qu'elle allait trouver une chambre de bonne, mais une fois passée la porte de l'appartement, il devint évident que de la magie avait été pratiquée : une dizaine de pièces se partageaient l'espace surprenant qui s'étalait devant elle, bien que le bazar qui régnait donnait l'illusion d'une certaine étroitesse. Megan dut zigzaguer entre plusieurs piles de vêtements, de livres et d'objets divers pour atteindre un bureau, lequel croulait sous des liasses de parchemins. Avec un soupir résigné, la jeune fille prit place et s'attela à leur lecture. Certains étaient relatifs à des dossiers que la femme avait traité dans le passé au sein des divers départements du ministère dans lesquels elle avait été mutée, tous couverts de ratures et de tâches d'encre. Megan y déchiffra des accords avec les français pour le commerce de ventricules de dragon, un projet de règlement relatif aux territoires des centaures, une liste des produits taxés par le département du commerce magique, une carte des zones Moldues où vivaient des sorciers mineurs – dont le Wiltshire –, des arrêts rendus par les tribunaux du ministère ou encore une révision des règles des Bavboules, et bien sûr l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tous ces documents comportaient de nombreuses incertitudes et quelques fautes, Bertha Jorkins n'était visiblement pas un atout pour les départements qui l'avaient employée. Mais parmi ces innombrables fichiers officiels, Megan en découvrit d'autres autrement plus intéressants : des cartes de l'Albanie, des réservations de billets et des adresses à l'étranger. A en juger par ce qu'elle trouva, la femme avait prévu de se rendre dans le nord du pays, à Koplik puisque la ville était entourée sur la carte, puis à Përmet, dans le sud.

Megan se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Plus que jamais, elle avait le sentiment d'être sur la bonne piste. Elle allait suivre l'itinéraire de Jorkins à travers l'Albanie, et trouver l'endroit exact où la femme avait disparu, l'endroit où elle avait croisé le chemin de Voldemort.

Elle fourra donc tous les papiers dans sa besace et entreprit d'inspecter le reste de la pièce. Elle ne trouva aucun guide, mais des lettres et des photos lui permirent de découvrir l'existence d'un cousin et d'une tante qui vivaient respectivement dans le nord et le sud du pays, ce qui pouvait justifier le voyage. Rassurée quant à la suite de ses recherches, Megan s'accorda une petite pause : elle s'installa dans la cuisine et vida les placards – Jorkins ayant disparu du jour au lendemain, elle avait laissé derrière elle tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger copieusement. Malgré l'absence de Serena ou d'un aubergiste anglais, Megan parvint donc à se nourrir convenablement, une première depuis qu'elle s'était lancée à la recherche de Voldemort. Une fois repue, elle sortit de sa poche la lettre de Sirius et la relut, puis alla chercher un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre dans le bureau.

 _Sirius,_

 _Moi je me soucie de Pettigrew Voldemort a forcément besoin de quelqu'un pour revenir, et cette mauviette voudra absolument être dans ces bonnes grâces. Je suis sûre de moi._

 _Ouais, ma famille va pas trop mal, enfin je suis encore avec eux, là._

Le fugitif ne semblait même pas s'étonner qu'elle prenne soin de « sa famille » alors même qu'il savait qui étaient ses parents. Mais Megan était satisfaite qu'il croie à cette excuse, cela lui évitait d'avoir à fournir des explications et confirmer les pires craintes de Sirius : qu'elle change de camp et « suive la trace de ses parents ». Il ne comprendrait pas son projet. Si elle en venait à réellement rejoindre Voldemort, personne ne comprendrait mais ce qui comptait, c'était la sécurité de ses amis.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi Crouch s'infiltrerait dans Poudlard, surtout dans le bureau de Snape. Peut-être qu'il connaît son passé, mais il est trop malade pour s'en soucier… Ou alors il voulait voler de quoi se préparer une potion pour se soigner ? Mais il est riche, pourquoi devrait-il se rendre lui-même à Poudlard ? Je ne comprends pas plus que toi._

 _On sait tous les deux que Snape est trempé dans les affaires des Mangemorts, on va pas se mentir. C'est évident que Fol Œil se méfie de lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe : il a eu plein d'occasions de le tuer, ces trois dernières années, et il ne l'a pas fait, il lui a même parfois sauvé la vie, et puis il n'oserait pas défier Dumbledore. Et surtout, je pense que c'est Karkaroff._

 _Je t'explique ma théorie : Bertha Jorkins a croisé le chemin de Voldemort pendant son séjour en Albanie, il l'a torturée pour obtenir des informations et a appris ainsi que, cette année, à Poudlard, Fol Œil serait professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que le tournoi des trois sorciers y aurait lieu, et donc que Karkaroff serait au collège toute l'année, et il a compté sur sa fidélité. C'est ce dont tu m'as déjà parlé dans une autre lettre. Jusque-là, on est d'accord. Ensuite, il a tué Jorkins pour se débarrasser d'elle, et mis en place un plan. Il a envoyé Karkaroff éliminer Fol Œil avant la rentrée – mais il a échoué. Il a quand même réussi à ce que Karkaroff mette le nom de Potter dans la coupe, et il prévoit qu'il se fera tuer pendant la compétition – ce qui est hautement probable, il n'est clairement pas au niveau._

 _Ça ne nous éclaire pas sur la manière dont il compte revenir au pouvoir, mais ça nous en dit plus sur son projet. Je sais déjà que tu vas me demander de protéger ton filleul de Karkaroff, alors j'anticipe : lorsque je serais rentrée à Poudlard – bientôt – et si je n'ai pas besoin de repartir, je garderai un œil sur lui – c'est surtout que j'ai un accord avec Dumbledore. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le suivre comme son ombre et bondir entre lui et chaque menace, c'est pas mon fils, ni même mon ami._

 _Megan_

Il n'y avait pas de hibou chez Bertha Jorkins, aussi la jeune fille n'avait pas la possibilité de transmettre sa lettre dans l'immédiat. Elle l'enverrait une fois rentrée à Poudlard, ce qui ne tarderait pas, comme elle l'avait indiqué à Sirius. En effet, sa prochaine étape était l'Albanie, et elle ignorait combien de temps serait nécessaire pour retrouver la piste de Voldemort dans le pays. La seconde tâche étant dans un mois, elle préférait rentrer préparer son voyage au château et attendre la fin de l'épreuve du lac pour repartir. Et dans l'immédiat, elle allait profiter du confort de l'appartement pour reposer son corps et son esprit.

* * *

Megan n'était finalement partie qu'à peine plus d'une semaine, ses recherches avaient été beaucoup plus fructueuses qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer. Plus le temps passait, plus le rythme de ses découvertes accélérait. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle aurait retrouvé Voldemort bien avant la troisième tâche.

Rentrer à Poudlard ne fut toujours pas simple : après avoir pris un train jusqu'en Ecosse, un voyage qui dura une matinée entière, Megan passa le reste de sa journée à chercher une demeure abritant des sorciers, ou une boutique magique contenant une cheminée. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit, alors que le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures, qu'elle parvint à rentrer : elle avait vu un enfant jouer avec une baguette dans un jardin – et accidentellement mettre le feu à un parterre de fleurs –, et profita du départ des parents et de la venue d'une baby-sitter pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Alors que l'enfant et l'adolescente qui s'occupait de lui étaient à l'étage, elle se rendit au salon. Un pot en terre cuite trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, et Megan s'y servit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. La cheminée était tellement petite – moderne – que la jeune fille dut s'asseoir dans le foyer pour y tenir. Elle venait de lancer la poudre dans les flammes magiques lorsque la baby-sitter arriva dans le salon et la regarda disparaître avec effroi dans le tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Après maintes secousses, Megan surgit dans la salle principale des Trois Balais, plongée dans le noir. Espérant que son arrivée – aussi discrète que pouvait l'être un tourbillon de flammes – n'attirerait pas l'attention de Madame Rosmerta, qui vivait à l'étage du dessus, la jeune fille se servit d'un de ses plus lourds manuels pour briser une vitre, qu'elle enjamba précautionneusement. Le temps que la propriétaire, alarmée par le bruit, se précipite au rez-de-chaussée, l'adolescente s'était fondue dans l'obscurité et remontait le chemin qui menait à Poudlard, guidée par la lumière qui tremblait derrière certaines fenêtres.

Dumbledore savait qu'elle rentrait, car elle put ouvrir le portail d'une pensée, sans effort, et les portes du château avaient été laissées entrouvertes. Seule dans le silence des couloirs vides du château qu'elle avait souvent arpentés la nuit, elle rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Bananes frites, dit-elle en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, espérant que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé depuis son départ.

Sa voix était enrouée, elle n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Stourbridge, trois jours plus tôt.

Bien que surpris de voir arriver si tard une élève qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé sortir, le portrait pivota et la laissa entrer. Ce fut avec soulagement que la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans son lit, de retour chez elle.

* * *

Un hoquet de stupeur suivi d'un bruit sourd réveilla Megan. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit Hermione se redresser, visiblement fraichement tombée du lit, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

\- Megan ? Tu es revenue !

L'intéressée laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation puis referma les yeux et se retourna dans son lit pour terminer sa nuit. Mais sa meilleure amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Depuis quand tu es rentrée ? Tu vas bien ? Ta famille va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

\- C'était le milieu de la nuit, gémit la jeune fille, qui avait le sentiment de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes depuis son retour à Poudlard.

\- Et tu ne repars plus, maintenant ?

\- Pas tout de suite.

L'excitation d'Hermione avait réveillé tout le dortoir, et Brown et Patil se mirent à fixer Megan à leur tour. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus espérer dormir dans ces conditions, la jeune fille quitta son lit à regret et récupéra son uniforme.

\- Comment ça, « pas tout de suite » ? s'offusqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Megan ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Arrête de répéter ça.

\- Alors arrête de poser des questions, lança la jeune fille en s'allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, habillée et coiffée, Brown et Patil étaient déjà descendues prendre leur petit déjeuner, mais Hermione l'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça Megan pour la dérider.

Elle sortit de sa besace les livres qu'elle avait pris dans la librairie d'Anita. Aussitôt, les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh Megan ! Où est-ce que tu les as eus ? Ils sont fantastiques !

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Elle alla saluer Eleyna, puis lui confia sa lettre pour Sirius avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

La réaction de Ron et des jumeaux fut identique à celle d'Hermione, mais Megan n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans des explications relatives à ses activités hors de Poudlard.

\- Racontez-moi plutôt ce que j'ai manqué d'intéressant, lança-t-elle en engloutissant goulûment ses toasts au beurre de cacahuète.

\- Pour la deuxième tâche je vais devoir rester une heure sous l'eau, dans le lac, pour aller chercher « ce qui m'est le plus cher », annonça Potter d'un air ahuri.

\- Hm, oui, je sais, acquiesça Megan.

\- Je sais pas comment je vais faire…

\- Tu pourrais réutiliser le sortilège d'Attraction ! proposa Ron. Tu sais, pour faire venir ces équipements Moldus dont tu m'as parlé !

\- Et comment est-ce que Harry pourrait faire voler des bouteilles à oxygène depuis la ville Moldue la plus proche sans violer le Code international du secret magique ? balaya sèchement Hermione. En plus il faudrait qu'il apprenne à en utiliser, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croie. Bien sûr, la solution idéale, ce serait de te transformer en sous-marin, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, reprit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Si seulement nous avions déjà étudié la métamorphose humaine ! Mais on ne l'aborde qu'en sixième année et ça peut tourner très mal quand on ne sait pas bien s'y prendre...

– Oui, je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec un périscope sur la tête, commenta Potter. Peut-être que si j'attaque quelqu'un en présence de Maugrey, il fera ça pour moi...

– Je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera choisir en quoi tu veux être transformé, répliqua Megan d'un ton dur, ne pardonnant toujours pas au professeur l'épisode de la fouine.

\- Non, acquiesça Hermione **,** je crois que ta seule chance c'est d'utiliser un sortilège.

\- Moi qui croyait avoir passé suffisamment de temps à la bibliothèque pour le reste de mes jours…, gémit le garçon.

\- Je vais regarder dans les livres que tu m'as ramené, Megan. J'espère qu'on trouvera à temps.

Megan avait une idée très précise de ce qui pourrait permettre à Potter d'aller chercher au fond du lac ce qui lui était le plus cher : le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Mais hors de question de fournir cette solution au garçon, c'était lui le champion. Et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le voir échouer lamentablement lors de l'épreuve.

Lors du cours d'Histoire de la magie, le retour de Megan fut le sujet principal des conversations avant que tous les élèves ne retombent dans leur torpeur habituelle, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à réfléchir à la suite de sa quête. Elle pourrait librement faire usage de la magie une fois sortie du Royaume-Uni puisque le ministère n'aurait plus aucune autorité sur elle, mais elle devait avant cela trouver comment se rendre en France, première étape de son voyage vers l'Albanie.

\- On prenait le ferry ou l'avion, expliqua Hermione à voix basse lorsque sa meilleure amie vint s'enquérir de la façon dont elle et ses parents procédaient pour aller skier dans les Alpes. Une fois que tu as passé la frontière, c'est facile, ils ont des lignes de train qui traversent tout le pays, ça s'appelle le TGV. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une grand-tante en France, mentit Megan en griffonnant deux lignes sur la révolte des trolls, et je voulais savoir comment on pourrait aller la voir.

\- Elle n'a pas de cheminée ? Sinon tes parents peuvent recourir au transplanage d'escorte, tu sais ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Elle oubliait souvent qu'aucun de ses amis ne connaissait la vérité sur sa famille. Tous semblaient croire qu'elle vivait avec ses deux parents, sorciers, et menait une vie parfaitement ordinaire hors de Poudlard. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent à quel point la réalité était différente.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu me prêtes de l'argent, annonça Megan en arrivant derrière Draco, qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

Elle profitait qu'il ne soit entouré ni de ses deux babouins, ni de l'affreuse Parkinson, pour pouvoir l'approcher. Il ne se retourna pas il avait reconnu sa voix, et son retour à Poudlard n'était déjà plus un secret pour personne.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pour que j'aille en Albanie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu irais faire en Albanie ?

\- Il a été là-bas. Je veux remonter sa piste. Et je vais devoir aller jusqu'en France pour pouvoir me servir de ma baguette. Je sais que tu as de l'argent Moldu pour les achats que tu fais dans le dos de tes parents. Moi je n'en ai presque plus et ce ne sont pas les Boyd qui vont m'aider.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas en échanger à Gringotts ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, Draco. Et puis ce serait difficile de passer inaperçue, tu ne crois pas ? Le ministère ne doit pas savoir que je passe des semaines en dehors de Poudlard.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Megan marchait toujours quelques pas derrière le garçon et ils approchaient de la Grande Salle où les premiers élèves déjeunaient déjà en bavardant bruyamment, ils ne pourraient bientôt plus parler. Mais Draco devait se demander s'il souhaitait aider Megan à retrouver Voldemort ou s'il souhaitait rester loin de cette entreprise.

Sans qu'elle sache ce qui le motiva, il prit sa décision.

\- Ce soir, j'aurais mis l'argent sous la septième marche, en partant du bas, de l'escalier qui mène au troisième étage, lâcha-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre les autres Serpentard.

Et ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger que d'ordinaire que Megan rejoignit ses propres condisciples pour le déjeuner. Potter, lui, n'était pas aussi serein. L'air plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il ne cessait de jeter à travers la fenêtre des coups d'œil anxieux en direction du lac, comme le si le calmar géant pouvait à tout instant en surgir pour l'attaquer.

Sensibles à l'inquiétude de leur meilleur ami et à la date de la seconde tâche qui approchait, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'avaler leur déjeuner au plus vite pour se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de l'aider dans ses recherches, tandis que Megan alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigle pour manger en compagnie de Kevan – celui-ci lui avait réservé un accueil bien plus chaleureux que lors de son précédent retour à Poudlard, ravi que la jeune fille lui ait laissé une lettre expliquant son absence.


	31. Chapter 31: Le nouveau libraire

**31**

 **LE NOUVEAU LIBRAIRE**

\- J'ai retrouvé sa trace.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Megan n'avait pas frappé avant d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Fidèle aux siennes, Dumbledore observa la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'elle prenait confortement place dans le siège qui lui faisait face, et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'explique. Elle se lança alors dans un récit concis de sa semaine, passant directement de Little Hangleton à l'appartement de Bertha Jorkins, prenant le soin de lui exposer sa théorie.

\- Vous savez quelle langue on parle en Albanie ? s'enquit-elle en guise de conclusion. L'Albanais. Je ne parle pas un seul mot d'Albanais. Ça va être intéressant comme voyage.

\- Tu dis que Voldemort aurait enlevé et torturé Miss Jorkins ? reprit posément Dumbledore. Cela me paraît cohérent.

\- Les documents que j'ai trouvés dans le manoir en sont la preuve, acquiesça la jeune fille. Alors ? Vous comptez dénoncer Karkaroff ?

\- _Le professeur_ Karkaroff ne pourrait faire face à la justice magique sans de solides preuves, Meganna. Et je me permets d'émettre quelques doutes quant à sa culpabilité.

\- Parce qu'il est lâche ? Parce que Voldemort ne pourrait pas se fier à lui ? Certes ! Mais il n'a pas grand monde sous la main, en ce moment, fit observer l'adolescente. Et si ce n'est pas lui, alors qui ? Snape ?

\- Le débat quant à l'éventuelle appartenance du professeur Snape aux rangs des Mangemorts est clos. Je lui accorde mon entière confiance.

\- Ne jouez pas ça avec moi, vous savez très bien qu'il a la Marque sur son avant-bras. Je vous rappelle que j'ai quelques contacts chez les Mangemorts. Snape en est un.

\- Le professeur Snape _en a été_ un, corrigea le directeur.

\- Si ce n'est ni Karkaroff ni Snape, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est, répliqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Il n'y a pas tant de professeurs ici en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance. J'imagine mal Flitwick ou Trelawney –

\- Rien ne nous prouve qu'un professeur soit impliqué, Meganna. Il se peut par ailleurs que la participation de Monsieur Potter au Tournoi ne soit qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête en la fixant. Il n'y croyait pas non plus, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dévoiler la moindre information qu'il aurait en sa possession. Il n'était d'aucune aide dans cette enquête.

\- L'Albanie, donc, reprit-il après un moment de silence. Quand comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

\- Après la seconde tâche, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Ça me donne un mois pour apprendre l'Albanais.

\- Tu devras être rentrée –

\- Avant la troisième tâche, je sais, s'agaça Megan. Elle aura lieu en juin, je serais rentrée depuis longtemps !

\- Tu ne peux être certaine du temps qu'il te faudra pour retrouver Voldemort. Tu sais cependant qu'une fois hors du Royaume-Uni, tu pourras librement faire usage de la magie, à condition de respecter le Code International du Secret Magique, bien sûr. Il te faudra cependant trouver de quoi manger, et un endroit où dormir.

\- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question, balaya Megan en prenant soudain un air furieux. J'en ai une autre plus intéressante : vous saviez qu'Anita était revenue en Angleterre depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on ne me l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Meganna, voilà encore un sujet qui est clos. J'ai cherché à vous protéger en vous gardant éloignées l'une de l'autre.

\- Sauf qu'elle est morte ! s'écria la jeune fille en bondissant de son siège.

\- Parce qu'elle a choisi de revenir en Angleterre plutôt que de rester cachée en Irlande comme je le lui avais conseillé, répondit calmement Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas cillé.

\- Elle était tout près, et je n'ai pas pu la voir, ou lui parler ! Elle serait morte de toute façon, non ? Voldemort est le sorcier le plus puissant de l'Histoire, rien ne l'aurait empêché de la tuer, en Irlande ou au Groenland ! Mais vous, vous m'avez privée du peu de temps qu'il nous restait, vous nous avez manipulées pour être certain que nous jouions exactement les rôles que vous attendiez de nous ! Maintenant félicitations, je n'aurais plus jamais la possibilité de parler à ma famille.

Le visage rougi de colère et les yeux noirs, Megan recula sans cesser de fixer le directeur, puis fit volte-face et se rua hors du bureau. Dumbledore ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle était responsable de la mort d'Anita, de la mort de ses parents. Pourtant Megan n'avait rien demandé : elle n'avait jamais voulu que Voldemort fasse d'elle son héritière, que ses parents choisissent de s'en détourner, ou qu'Anita revienne en Angleterre. Pourtant c'était elle qui, chaque jour, en subissait les conséquences !

Megan ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée au pied de l'escalier qui menait au troisième étage. C'était sa seule consolation. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ses parents ou de ses camarades de Serpentard à l'idée qu'on le voit en compagnie d'une Gryffondor, Draco ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Sous la septième marche, escamotable, celle dans laquelle Neville Longbottom s'était si souvent pris le pied en première année, étaient cachés deux liasses de billets. Cent cinquante livres et cent cinquante euros. Le jeune homme avait même pensé aux deux devises différentes. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à se renseigner sur la monnaie d'usage en Albanie.

* * *

Les recherches de Ron, Hermione et Potter n'étaient pas fructueuses. Ils eurent beau consacrer leurs heures de déjeuner, leurs soirées et des week-ends entiers à chercher, ils ne trouvèrent rien qui permette au champion de rester une heure sous l'eau et d'en sortir vivant – même dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque à laquelle ils avaient accès grâce à un mot du professeur McGonagall, et même après avoir demandé conseil à Madame Pince, l'irritable bibliothécaire à tête de vautour. Potter semblait un peu plus paniqué à chaque jour qui passait. Megan tirait une certaine satisfaction de l'échec cuisant que le garçon allait essuyer. De son côté, elle avait réuni toutes les informations nécessaires à son expédition en Albanie, et s'intéressait désormais à la recherche active d'un nouveau gérant pour la librairie d'Anita, peu désireuse de laisser cette entreprise entre les mains de la sœur indigne de la défunte. Elle avait posté une annonce dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , sous le faux nom de Demi Day, prétendue nièce de la propriétaire. De nombreux candidats lui avaient adressé des réponses par hibou, détaillant leurs expériences dans le domaine de la littérature, leur excellent contact avec la clientèle et leur motivation, mais aucun ne paraissait qualifié aux yeux de la jeune fille. La librairie était tout ce qu'il restait d'Anita à Megan, et elle ne la laisserait pas à n'importe qui.

Ce fut le deuxième samedi suivant son retour à Poudlard que Megan trouva enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait. Son propre choix la surprit, mais elle était certain d'avoir fait le bon. Il aurait à cœur de préserver l'âme du lieu, il déborderait d'enthousiasme, et elle s'imaginait qu'il ferait preuve de loyauté envers elle. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir lui rendre la mémoire.

Avant l'heure du déjeuner, Megan surgit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Il faut que vous m'envoyiez à Killiney Hill, annonça-t-elle.

Le directeur posa sur son élève un regard interrogateur, mais Megan était trop ravie pour prendre le temps de s'expliquer :

\- De préférence ce soir, par poudre de Cheminette. Je suis déjà allée dans leur maison. Ce sont des Moldus, mais leur fille est une mutmag, d'ailleurs elle est élève ici. Ils ne devraient pas trop s'alarmer de me voir arriver, enfin ils seront seulement surpris que j'entre par leur cheminée. Au pire ça peut attendre demain mais ça ne m'arrange pas trop, il faudra que j'aille à Stourbridge ensuite, pour que tout se mette en place. Je vais confier le plus gros du boulot à Serena, mais je préfère mettre la machine en route moi-même, après tout c'était moi sa plus proche parente. Elle, elle se chargera de la paperasse, je pense qu'elle n'est bonne qu'à –

\- Meganna, la coupa Dumbledore d'une voix calme mais ferme. Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Agacée mais forcée de s'expliquer, la jeune fille se lança dans le récit de la découverte de la librairie et de la nécessité de trouver un remplaçant à Anita. Lorsqu'elle se mit à lui parler de Cal, elle vit les sourcils du vieil homme se froncer.

\- Si je comprends bien… Tu veux donner à un mineur Moldu la responsabilité d'une librairie magique dans un pays où il n'habite pas ?

\- C'est la version courte, mais c'est bien ça.

\- Je ne peux accéder à ta demande, Meganna. Je ne t'aiderais pas à entraîner ce garçon dans un monde dangereux qu'il ne connaît pas. De plus, il te faudrait l'accord de ses parents.

\- Je l'aurais, ce n'est pas un souci.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as effacé la mémoire de ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi que celle de sa sœur, afin qu'ils oublient t'avoir rencontrée ?

\- Oui ! Mais je vais lui expliquer, et –

\- Pourquoi l'avoir effacée ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je cherche Voldemort, que l'on suive ma piste !

\- Il n'y avait aucune autre raison ?

Megan s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle avait effectivement modifié les souvenirs des habitants du village pour se protéger du ministère, mais pas seulement. Lorsqu'elle avait modifié les souvenirs de Cal, lorsqu'elle lui avait donné son deuxième prénom, ce n'était pas uniquement pour se couvrir.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse torturer, comme on a torturé Anita pour me retrouver, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. Sauf qu'on parle de _Voldemort_ , le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. S'il me cherche vraiment, il me trouvera, mes sortilèges ne sont pas aussi puissants que les siens, il peut trouver les failles. Alors Cal ne sera pas plus en danger, il l'est déjà. Il est en danger depuis l'instant où lui et ses deux babouins m'ont coincée dans une ruelle de son village. Et si Voldemort le retrouve à Stourbridge, dans l'hypothèse incohérente où il choisirait de revenir là où Anita ne lui a rien appris, au moins il aura vécu quelque chose d'intéressant avant de mourir. Et c'est _ça_ qu'il veut.

Le discours de la jeune était relativement poignant, pourtant Dumbledore ne cilla pas, il n'était pas atteint par ses mots.

\- Ecoutez !

Cette fois, Megan laissait sa colère reprendre le dessus.

\- A cause de vous et de vos manipulations, je n'ai pas pu être là pour elle ! Là j'ai l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien pour _deux_ personnes, et c'est un peu l'occasion pour vous de vous rattraper ! Cal veut faire partie du monde de la magie, et Anita voudrait que sa boutique soit tenue par quelqu'un comme lui ! Alors vous allez m'envoyer à Killiney Hill.

Elle n'avait encore jamais fait preuve d'autant d'insolence face au directeur de l'école. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était froid et calculateur, il n'y avait plus la lueur pétillante et chaleureuse qui l'animait d'ordinaire. Megan se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin, mais elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences.

\- Vous savez que je trouverai le moyen d'y aller, de toute manière, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je le sais, oui, répondit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi je vais t'accompagner en Irlande. C'est bien là que se trouve ce village, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille ne s'était absolument pas à cette réponse. Déstabilisée, elle acquiesça.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, ajouta-t-elle une fois la surprise surmontée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour ce garçon. Ses parents préféreront voir un adulte. Ils ont rencontré le professeur McGonagall lors de l'inscription de Catherina, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rencontrer le directeur.

La perspective de voyager en compagnie de ce dernier ne réjouissait pas Megan, mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qu'il lui proposait.

\- Il ne fait pas chaud en Irlande au début du mois de février, crut bon de signaler Dumbledore. Je te laisse aller chercher un vêtement chaud, je t'attends ici.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille retourna dans son dortoir troquer la jupe de son uniforme contre un pantalon noir, enfila une veste Moldue, noua son écharpe autour de son cou et enfonça un bonnet bordeaux sur ses cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas arborer les couleurs de Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer le directeur. Ainsi chaudement vêtue, elle retourna au deuxième étage. Dumbledore avait passé par-dessus sa robe bleu clair une cape plus foncée, et Megan reconnut la forme de sa baguette dans l'une des poches. Il passerait beaucoup moins inaperçu qu'elle, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu d'arpenter les rues du village. Devançant le vieil homme, la jeune fille prit, dans le vieux pot en terre cuite sur le manteau de la cheminée, une poignée de poudre qu'elle jeta dans le foyer. Elle esquissa un geste pour s'avancer dans les flammes, mais Dumbledore la retint par l'épaule. Son contact était étonnamment fort pour un homme de son âge bien qu'elle ignorât le chiffre exact.

\- J'irais le premier.

Megan fronça les sourcils, cela lui déplaisait.

\- Vous allez ensuite bloquer l'accès et m'empêcher de vous rejoindre ? lança-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

\- Si j'avais voulu m'y rendre sans toi, Meganna, je n'aurais pas attendu que tu reviennes du dortoir, j'aurais emmené la poudre de Cheminette avec moi, et j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas quitter le château, répondit tranquillement le directeur.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé cette option. Il aurait réellement pu lui jouer ce tour, elle n'aurait rien vu venir. Il étalait cependant devant elle l'étendue de la perfidie dont il était capable, et elle l'impression qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle devrait se réjouir qu'il ait choisi de ne pas l'évincer. Il la mettait hors d'elle. Pourtant elle contint sa colère, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui interdise au dernier moment de faire son offre à Cal.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, Meganna, ajouta l'homme.

\- Je suis décidée. Allez-y.

S'avouant vaincu cette fois, Dumbledore s'avança parmi les flammes vertes, annonça sa destination, et disparu dans un tourbillon émeraude. Megan attendit que la tempête de cendres s'apaise avant de le rejoindre en Irlande, au milieu d'un salon soudain un peu moins propre, face à un couple de Moldus aux yeux ronds qu'elle interrompait visiblement au beau milieu d'un thé.

\- Est-ce que Cal est là ? demanda Megan sans plus de cérémonie, époussetant nonchalamment son pantalon.

\- Comme je vous le disais, dit Dumbledore qu'elle avait vraisemblablement interrompu au milieu d'explications en bonne et due forme, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, où étudie votre fille Catherina. Meganna ici présente est une autre de mes élèves, en quatrième année, et elle a une proposition à faire à votre fils.

\- Du coup, est-ce que Cal est là ? répéta l'adolescente.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes, puis le père se racla la gorge.

\- Callaghan ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Descends, tu as – tu as de la visite !

Le silence retomba, puis le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol précéda celui d'une porte ouverte sans ménagement et enfin des pas lourds et rapides dans un escalier. Cal entra dans la pièce à vivre, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux bleus perçants s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit les deux inconnus, dont l'un accoutré d'une manière ridicule, debout au milieu d'un petit cercle de cendres devant la cheminée.

\- Ce sont des sorciers, lâcha-t-il, comme pour informer ses parents.

\- Oui, acquiesça sa mère, qui avait retrouvé sa langue. Ce monsieur est le directeur de Poudlard, et cette jeune fille est une camarade de Cathy.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, mais on s'est déjà rencontrés, lança Megan. Viens, on va discuter un peu.

Cal jeta un regard interrogateur à ses parents, et un hochement de tête de son père suffit à le convaincre d'entraîner la jeune fille vers sa chambre. La pièce n'avait rien de singulier au premier abord : un lit simple aux draps unis, gris, un bureau mal rangé où trônait un ordinateur portable bon marché, une chaise où s'entassaient des vêtements, une armoire rafistolée au scotch de déménagement, deux guitares contre un mur, une ancienne chaine hi-fi sur une petite étagère... c'était une chambre ordinaire pour un garçon ordinaire, un Moldu dont la famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. Mais lorsque l'on prêtait un petit peu plus attention aux décorations murales, on s'apercevait que tout n'était pas si ordinaire. Les personnages bougeaient sur chaque photo, chaque coupure d'article, et des manuels de magie s'entassaient contre un mur.

\- Cathy t'a montré comment développer des photos pour qu'elles bougent ? demanda Megan en allant observer les figurants de chaque image, retraçant mentalement une partie de l'histoire du garçon. Elle a fait la potion ici, où elle l'a ramenée de Poudlard ? C'est un mélange assez stable que l'on peut facilement emmener avec soi.

\- Elle l'a ramenée de l'école, oui, répondit Cal d'un ton bourru. Elle a peur de faire des trucs magiques ici, parce qu'elle a peur que quelqu'un découvre qui elle est et s'en prenne à elle.

\- Les sorciers sont beaucoup plus puissants que les Moldus, répliqua Megan. Ce sont les autres qui devraient avoir peur d'elle. Elle est capable de leur infliger les pires souffrances sans même ouvrir la bouche – ou du moins elle en sera capable un jour, après tout elle est à Serdaigle.

\- Tu en es capable, toi ?

Cal avait posé la question avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Oh, oui, acquiesça tranquillement la jeune fille. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te torturer. En fait, toi et moi on se connaît déjà. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Parce que j'ai effacé tes souvenirs.

Cal la regarda d'un air effaré. Ce devait être quelque chose de difficile à entendre : se dire qu'on avait vécu des choses dont on ne gardait aucun souvenir.

\- C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois, à Noël. Tu ne te souviens plus très bien de ces jours-là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu flou ? C'est à cause de moi. Je ne te parlerai pas de ce qu'on a fait, parce que –

En voyant le garçon devenir écarlate, Megan s'aperçut qu'il devait se faire des idées très éloignées de la réalité.

\- Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. On a kidnappé quelqu'un, c'est tout !

\- C'est tout ? s'étouffa Cal. J'ai kidnappé quelqu'un ? Qui ? Comment il va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?

\- Toi tu l'as juste – Oh et puis non, je ne vais pas t'en parler, si j'ai effacé tout ça c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Tu aimes bien les livres ?

Cal avait du mal à suivre. Avoir une fille dans sa chambre, une sorcière de surplus, avec qui il avait fait des choses dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, semblait déjà beaucoup le perturber. Maintenant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait lui parler de bouquins.

\- Ça te dirait de devenir libraire ?

Le voilà encore plus perdu.

\- Ok… Un membre de ma famille, qui a été assassinée, tenait une librairie en Angleterre, à Stourbridge. Et maintenant qu'elle est morte, il n'y a plus personne pour s'en occuper. Alors je voudrais que tu prennes sa relève.

\- Assassinée ? Et puis _pourquoi moi_? Je n'ai aucune compétence de libraire !

\- Il y a des compétences requises, pour être libraire ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas lire ?

\- Si !

\- Tu parles mal anglais ?

\- Bien sûr que non –

\- Tu es agoraphobe ?

\- Non mais –

\- Tu es donc très qualifié pour ce poste.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Quand je t'ai effacé la mémoire, à Noël, tu m'as suppliée de ne pas le faire. Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas oublier qu'il y avait eu un peu magie dans ta vie, parce que tu te sentais tellement hors du coup à côté de Cathy qui voit des dragons et qui va dans une école où un des professeurs était un loup-garou. Tu ne voulais pas oublier que, pendant quelques jours, tu avais un peu fait partie de notre monde.

Cal rougit de nouveau, de toute évidence il se reconnaissait dans ce discours.

\- Alors je te propose d'en faire un peu plus partie. Quitte ce village du fin fond de l'Irlande et ton lycée banal, ta vie ordinaire, et viens tenir une librairie magique. On ne pourra pas t'apprendre la magie – on naît avec, on ne l'acquiert pas – mais tu fréquenteras des sorciers et tu découvriras le fonctionnement de notre monde, notre monnaie, nos vêtements, nos objets magiques… Tu pourras même en utiliser quelques-uns.

Cette fois les yeux du garçon brillait d'excitation et d'envie. Mais la réalité eut tôt fait de le rattraper.

\- Attends… c'est en Angleterre, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Mes parents, et puis où est-ce que j'habiterais ? Et le lycée ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais je ne vais pas être libraire toute ma vie, si ? Il faut que je fasse des études…

\- Pour l'appartement, je te le fournis. Tu seras ton propre patron, tu pourras choisir de fermer certains jours pour retourner voir tes parents, on va te montrer comment fonctionne la poudre de Cheminette. Normalement les Moldus ne l'utilisent pas, mais dans la pratique rien ne l'empêche, ce n'est pas comme transplaner, qui nécessite d'avoir une baguette – et un permis. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de suivre des cours. Aller au lycée tous les jours t'empêcherait d'ouvrir très souvent, mais tu peux suivre des cours par correspondance. Tu serais indépendant. Tu serais libre.

Cette perspective semblait enthousiasmer Cal au plus haut point. Non pas que ses parents soient des tyrans, ils semblaient au contraire très chaleureux et ouverts – autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être face à deux inconnus surgissant de leur cheminée – mais quel adolescent ne rêvait pas d'une telle autonomie ?

Megan ne sut jamais quels arguments Dumbledore avait employés pour convaincre les parents de Cal de laisser leur fils de dix-sept ans partir vivre seul en Angleterre pour tenir une librairie magique, mais lorsque les deux adolescents redescendirent dans le salon, le père et la mère avaient accepté l'offre, et Dumbledore était installé dans un de leurs fauteuils, sirotant une tasse de thé.

\- Les revoilà ! se réjouit-il en voyant arriver Megan et Cal. Très bien ! J'imagine que l'offre vous intéresse, Mr Davison ?

Callaghan hocha la tête, puis adressa un sourire timide à ses parents.

\- Très bien ! répéta Dumbledore en se levant. Je vais maintenant ramener Meganna à l'école. Soyez prêt, avec vos affaires, demain à neuf heures. Elle viendra vous chercher , elle viendra vous chercher demain à neuf heures, et vous partirez pour Stourbridge à neuf heures dix. Soyez ponctuel.

\- Comment s'y rendront-ils ? s'enquit Mrs Davison, qui semblait soudain s'inquiéter que Dumbledore ne les accompagne pas.

Megan leva les yeux vers le directeur, intéressée elle aussi par la réponse : tous les bagages de Cal ne rentreraient certainement pas dans la cheminée.

\- Par Portoloin, répondit le vieil homme. Vous constaterez que cela est très simple d'usage. Merci beaucoup pour le thé, ajouta-t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

D'un coup de baguette, il la rendit plus propre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Puis il sortit de sa poche un petit sac de cuir dont il versa le contenu dans les flammes de la cheminée. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les deux sorciers eurent rejoint Poudlard.

Quand Megan rejoignit son dortoir après le déjeuner, qu'elle avait pris en compagnie de Kevan, elle le trouva vide. Hermione devait être en compagnie de Ron et de Potter à la bibliothèque, à se creuser la tête et s'user les yeux sur de vieux livres. La jeune fille était surprise que sa meilleure amie n'ait toujours pas pensé au sortilège de Têtenbulle, c'était pourtant la solution la plus évidente. Mais la perspective que son ami Potter se noie dans le lac ou soit avalé par le calmar géant devait l'inquiéter au point qu'elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Ce fut donc dans le calme de la grande pièce que la jeune fille prépara un petit sac pour le lendemain, tout en espérant que ses amis seraient trop occupés pour remarquer son absence. Elle se sentait particulièrement réjouie à l'idée d'installer Cal à Stourbridge, comme si c'était elle qui allait prendre ce nouveau départ. Elle avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui aurait plu à Anita. Et puis il l'avait aidée à piéger la sorcière du ministère, c'était sa façon à elle de le remercier.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un léger tambourinement contre la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et eut le plaisir de trouver sa chouette derrière le carreau. Eleyna ramenait la réponse de Sirius.

 _Megan,_

 _Même si Peter cherche à retrouver ou aider Voldemort, je ne vois pas comment il y arriverait, et encore moins ce que Voldemort ferait de lui. Ce n'est pas un allié véritablement précieux, ni un serviteur loyal. Mais j'essaierais de me tenir au courant à son sujet._

 _Ta théorie peut se tenir… Mais j'ai tout de même du mal à croire que Karkaroff serait le serviteur loyal sur qui Voldemort compterait. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais il a été à Azkaban avec moi, et il en est sorti en concluant un marché avec le ministère : en échange de sa liberté, il a donné beaucoup de noms. C'est un traitre. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça. J'ai dit à Harry que Karkaroff pouvait être derrière son inscription au Tournoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de doutes… Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?_

 _Et es-tu rentrée à Poudlard ? Si oui, soit devant la clôture, au bout de la route de Pré-au-lard (après Derviche et Bang), mercredi soir à sept heures. Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'école hors des week-ends prévus, mais je sais aussi que tu n'auras pas de mal à contourner la règle, et il y a des choses dont nous parlerons mieux face à face._

 _Sniffle_

Megan fut surprise de la signature, c'était pourtant bien l'écriture de Sirius, il répondait à sa précédente lettre… Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un imposteur. Elle choisit de passer outre et de rédiger un message court lui confirmant qu'elle le retrouverait le mercredi suivant, enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle obtiendrait enfin les réponses à ses questions.


	32. Chapter 32: Sniffle

**32**

 **SNIFFLE**

Megan et Cal surgirent dans l'appartement où Anita avait vécu à Stourbridge. Le garçon, plus impatient que jamais, avait attendu dès huit heures dans son salon, entouré de ses bagages. Il avait découvert le Portoloin avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, fasciné à l'idée de se « téléporter ». L'atterrissage lui parut cependant moins confortable qu'il ne se l'était pas imaginé : n'échappant pas à la règle du débutant, il perdit l'équilibre et heurta durement le sol.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, commenta la jeune fille, insensible. C'est pas grand luxe, mais t'auras toute la place que tu veux.

\- Je vais vraiment vivre ici ? S'enquit-il en se relevant.

Cal observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air ahuri. L'appartement n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, Megan ne comprenait pas combien la situation était extraordinaire aux yeux du jeune homme : du jour au lendemain, une inconnue avait surgi de sa cheminée et lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, dans le monde de la magie. C'était digne d'un roman, il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il s'agissait de sa propre histoire.

\- Il y a encore les affaires de Serena, mais t'en fais pas, elle sera partie dans la semaine. Elle va juste t'aider au début avec la paperasse et tout, mais ensuite elle va rentrer en Irlande. Tu ne la verras plus.

Cal adressa un regard inquiet à Megan.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je dois me méfier d'elle ?

\- Non, tu risques rien avec elle. Elle n'est vraiment pas dégourdie. Fais pas trop attention à elle. Vas mettre tes affaires dans la chambre, tu t'installeras plus tard. Je vais t'emmener à la librairie, pour que tu comprennes le fonctionnement, et il faudra que je sois rentrée pour le déjeuner.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? S'affola soudain Cal.

\- Tu déjeuneras avec Serena. Moi je ne suis pas supposée être en dehors de l'école, il ne faut pas qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence.

\- Le directeur t'as laissée sortir juste pour moi ? Cathy m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter l'école en dehors des vacances.

\- Je l'ai convaincu, oui. Disons qu'il me doit pas mal de choses – que je ne t'expliquerai pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Cal ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger. Vas poser tes affaires, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Le garçon finit par obéir, laissant quelques instants la jeune fille seule, qui savoura ces maigres minutes supplémentaires dans la dernière demeure de sa nourrice.

* * *

Megan n'avait jamais vécu avec de véritables Moldus. Les Boyd avaient beau ne pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie, ils étaient tous deux nés dans des familles de sorciers, et avaient grandi entourés de magie. Cal, lui, ne connaissait de ce monde que ce que sa sœur Cathy lui racontait de Poudlard. Pour lui, le simple fait que les livres se rangeaient d'eux-mêmes dans les rayons une fois consultés était extraordinaire. Megan et Serena eurent le plus grand mal à lui expliquer le fonctionnement actuel de la boutique, le garçon ne cessant de s'extasier devant le moindre artefact ou sortilège. Il resta notamment coi devant la cage où des exemplaires du fameux _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ se livraient une bataille féroce, entredéchiquetant leurs pages Serena n'avait pas eu le courage de les approcher pour s'en débarrasser, et tous les clients évitaient soigneusement cette partie de la boutique. Pour Megan, cependant, le seul véritable choc fut de constater qu'Anita avait été une grande admiratrice de Gilderoy Lockhart : de hautes piles de ses ouvrages encadraient un poster à taille réelle de l'escroc, qui lissait sa chevelure blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Bon, pour le moment, fais ce que tu peux, affirma la jeune fille en fin de matinée, une fois qu'elles eurent terminé leurs explications. Serena va rester à Stourbridge encore un peu pour t'aider à te lancer. Plus tard, si tu gagnes suffisamment d'argent, tu pourras embaucher un sorcier ou une sorcière pour t'aider avec la magie. D'ici-là, envoies-moi un hibou chaque fois que tu as une question.

\- Pardon ? sursauta Cal. Un e-boo ? C'est comme les e-mails mais en plus magique ?

Avec un soupir desespéré, la jeune fille se retourna vers Serena.

\- Demain, emmènes-le sur le Chemin de Traverse et achètes-lui un hibou. Ensuite allez à Gringotts lui ouvrir un compte et échanger une partie de son argent Moldu contre des gallions. Tu lui apprendras les équivalences.

La femme hocha la tête. Depuis son altercation avec l'adolescente lors de leur rencontre, elle n'osait plus contester la moindre de ses demandes.

\- Elle va te montrer comment aller sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par l'entrée des Moldus, reprit Megan, par le Chaudron Baveur. Après, tu pourras y aller tout seul pour acheter ce dont tu auras besoin. Tu demanderas à Tom, le patron, de t'ouvrir le passage à chaque fois. Il fait un peu peur à voir, mais il est inoffensif, tu verras.

Cal n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Megan, mais il hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, il faut que je rentre. Je passerai te voir quand j'aurais le temps. Surtout, envoies-moi un hibou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

La jeune fille serait volontiers restée plus longtemps avec le garçon, mais son absence ne devait surtout pas être remarquée, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement inventer des excuses, et en aucun cas elle ne voulait qu'on découvre son projet.

Comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé dans un bref message, Serena transforma une corbeille en Portoloin et renvoya Megan à Poudlard, sous le regard envieux mais ravi de Cal.

Personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence. Loin d'en être vexée, Megan se réjouissait de cette solitude, elle aimait pouvoir agir sans être sans cesse questionnée sur le contenu de ses journées. Ce fut dans cette même indifférence qu'elle se glissa le mercredi après-midi, après son cours de potion, dans les cuisines de Poudlard, pour demander à Dobby, Winky et aux autres elfes de maison de réunir pour elle des victuailles qu'elle glissa dans son sac modifié par magie. Toujours sans attirer l'attention, elle attendit six heures du soir pour se rendre au deuxième étage et rejoindre la statue de la sorcière borgne qui trônait dans l'un des couloirs. Dès que celui-ci fut vide, elle donna un coup de baguette à la statue en murmurant « Dissendium », faisant ainsi glisser latéralement la bosse de la sorcière, dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne de sa corpulence. Megan serra son sac contre elle puis sauta dans l'ouverture, les pieds devant. Elle glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre qui lui rappela sa descente dans la Chambre des Secrets deux ans plus tôt, puis atterrit sur un sol de terre froid et humide dans une obscurité totale. Tandis qu'elle allumait sa baguette, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa dernière escapade à Pré-au-lard par ce chemin, lorsqu'elle et Fred avaient été attaqués par un Détraqueur fouillant le village à la recherche de Sirius Black. Et c'était justement pour retrouver ce fugitif qu'elle y descendait de nouveau ce soir-là.

Les rais de lumière que sa baguette projetait éclairaient un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre, dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans hésitation. Le passage décrivait des courbes incessantes. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le sol inégal. De longues dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, uniquement rompu par le bruit sourd de ses bas sur le sol meuble. Il commençait à faire froid, et son lourd sac de victuailles lui meurtrissait l'épaule depuis de longues minutes lorsque le passage remonta en pente douce jusqu'à la mener au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches usées, qui s'élevait dans l'obscurité. En silence, elle les gravit. Comme la dernière fois, l'escalier lui sembla interminable, il devait compter plusieurs centaines de marches. Soudain, le plafond se rapprocha du sol, et Megan dut se baisser pour ne pas le heurter. Soulagée, elle leva les bras pour pousser le pan de bois situé au-dessus d'elle, émergeant enfin dans la cave de Honeydukes.

La confiserie, fermée à cette heure, était silencieuse. Avec toutes les précautions dont elle était capable, Megan referma la trappe derrière elle puis gravit l'escalier en bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. En haut des marches, elle ouvrit une porte et déboucha derrière le comptoir, dans la salle principal de la boutique, plongée dans le noir. D'un coup de baguette magique, la jeune fille déverrouilla la porte et sortit dans l'air froid de Pré-au-lard, obscur désert. Elle se rappelait encore sa rencontre avec le gardien d'Azkaban dans cette même grand-rue, sa fuite désespérée à travers le bois, la chute de Fred, et son incapacité à produire un Patronus. Ce soir-là, elle avait failli mourir pour quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeurre et de jus de citrouille afin de fêter la victoire de Gryffondor face à Serdaigle, et seule la présence de Fred l'avait sauvée. Elle en frissonnait encore – ou bien était-ce le froid glacial qui balayait le village.

Megan dépassa Derviche et Bang et poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie de Pré-au-lard. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du village, mais suivait les instructions que lui avait envoyé Sirius. Une allée sinueuse la mena dans la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendait alentour. Ici, les maisons étaient moins nombreuses et leurs jardins plus grands. Elle marcha vers la montagne qui dominait le village, puis, au détour d'un virage, elle aperçut une clôture au bout de l'allée. Les pattes posées sur la plus haute barre de la barrière, un gros chien noir aux longs poils l'attendait, dont la silhouette lui était familière.

\- Sirius, lança-t-elle en guise de salutations, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Le chien noir flaira son sac avec avidité, remua la queue puis fit volte-face et traversa d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Megan passa souplement par-dessus la clôture et le suivit. Sirius la conduisit au pied de la montagne, sur un terrain couvert de pierres et de rochers. Avec ses quatre pattes, il n'avait aucun mal à avancer, mais la jeune fille, peu sportive, fut bientôt hors d'haleine. Sirius l'emmena plus haut, à flanc de montagne. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle escalada un sentier tortueux et escarpé, suivant la queue touffue du gros chien. L'ascension eut beau la réchauffer, la courroie de son lourd sac lui meurtrissait l'épaule, et elle commença à se sentir fatiguée et agacée d'avoir accepté cette rencontre. Soudain, Sirius disparut. Elle aperçut alors une étroite fissure par laquelle il s'était glissé. Elle parvint à s'y faufiler à son tour et se retrouva dans une caverne fraîche et sombre. Buck, l'hippogriffe, moitié cheval, moitié aigle géant, était attaché à une corde nouée à un gros rocher. Ses yeux oranges au regard féroce se mirent à étinceler lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

Se rappelant les cours de soin aux créatures magiques dispensés par Hagrid l'an dernier, Megan s'inclina devant lui à regret et, après l'avoir regardée pendant un bon moment d'un air impérieux, Buck fléchit ses genoux couverts d'écailles. S'en détournant, la jeune fille regarda le gros chien noir se métamorphoser en l'homme le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne. Sirius était vêtu d'une robe grise en lambeaux, celle-là même qu'il portait lorsqu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Ses cheveux noirs, sales et hirsutes, étaient longs et il était d'une maigreur terrifiante.

\- Manger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les sourcils froncés, Megan sortit de son sac ce que les elfes lui avaient préparé. L'homme se jeta littéralement dessus. Quelque peu dégoûtée par son attitude rétrograde, la jeune fille s'assit un peu plus loin, à même le sol, et attrapa un quignon de pain dans lequel elle mordit distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en rongeant l'os de poulet à la manière d'un molosse affamé. Harry est en danger, je dois être là pour lui.

\- C'est vrai que dans cette grotte, au fin fond de la montagne, tu es d'une efficacité redoutable.

L'homme lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Je vais lui donner rendez-vous au prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu risques de te faire arrêter et tuer, lui reprocha cependant Megan. On n'a pas risqué nos vies l'année dernière pour que tu te fasses serrer en voulant jouer les gentils parrains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant. J'en profite pour ramasser les journaux dont personne ne veut, pour rester informé, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête des numéros jaunis de la _Gazette du sorcier_ , abandonnés sur le sol.

Megan saisit l'un d'entre eux, dont la une affichait « ** _La sorcière du ministère reste introuvable — Le ministre de la Magie personnellement impliqué_** ».

\- Bertha Jorkins, hein ? Le ministère ne la retrouvera jamais, affirma Megan. Elle est morte.

\- Ils n'ont aucun moyen de le savoir, lui rappela Sirius, qui attaquait désormais une tarte à la mélasse.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis que tu as fui Poudlard, ou… ?

\- Je suis ici depuis quelques jours, et la nourriture ne pousse pas franchement bien dans les cavernes, répliqua l'homme. Je mange des rats, précisa-t-il en montrant les ossements miniatures qui jonchaient un coin de la cave.

Megan eut une grimace de dégoût. Même lorsqu'elle avait rencontré des difficultés culinaires au cours de ses voyages, jamais elle n'avait envisagé d'en arriver à un tel recours. Elle avait déjà trouvé trop difficile de devoir préparer elle-même ses propres repas.

\- Qui c'est, Sniffle ? s'enquit-elle pour détourner la conversation des animaux morts.

\- Un surnom comme un autre. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez comme ça, quand vous parlez de moi. Ca évitera d'attirer les soupçons. C'est déjà suffisamment risqué de - communiquer par hiboux, même si le ministère n'a aucune raison de se douter que je corresponds avec des élèves de Poudlard.

Megan acquiesça et termina son morceau de pain en silence, laissant Sirius profiter de son premier vrai repas depuis de toute évidence longtemps. Megan n'avait jamais vu un être humain avaler une si grande quantité de nourriture en un si court laps de temps. Sirius avait peut-être passé tellement de temps sous sa forme canine que l'animal avait fini par prendre le pas sur l'Homme.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'il eut fini d'aspirer la moindre miette de ses vivres, lui laissant tout juste de quoi apaiser sa propre faim.

\- Il y a quelques mois, tu disais que nous n'aurions aucune chance si Voldemort revenait au pouvoir, parce que les Mangemorts sont un réseau organisé.

\- Et tu m'as répondu qu'il y avait des choses que je ne savais pas sur la résistance ! se rappela Megan.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas supposé t'en parler, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Depuis la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, un réseau de résistance s'est créé. Il est dissolu aujourd'hui, puisque la menace a disparu il y a treize ans, et beaucoup de membres sont morts, mais il se reconstituera s'il devait revenir au pouvoir. J'en faisais partie, les parents de Harry aussi. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a créé, pour réunir tous ceux qui voulaient combattre Voldemort.

\- Et qu'est-ce que faisait ce réseau ? C'était efficace ?

\- On a sauvé plusieurs centaines de vie, en protégeant de potentielles victimes, en éliminant des Mangemorts, en démantelant des projets… Mais c'était très dangereux. Comme je te l'ai dit, beaucoup sont morts, ou ont été torturés… Les Longbottom, notamment.

\- Je connais leur fils, il est à Gryffondor, dans mon année. Ses parents ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange jusqu'à devenir fous. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient partie de la résistance…

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Megan avait toujours oscillé entre le mépris et la pitié envers le garçon. Mais plus elle en apprenait à son sujet, plus elle penchait vers la pitié, voire la compassion.

\- Ils étaient des membres très importants de l'Ordre –

\- De l'Ordre ? L'interrompit Megan.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix, c'est le nom du réseau. Tu comprends maintenant que, si Voldemort devait revenir, nous nous réunirions de nouveau. Nous sommes organisés, et nous avons nos chances.

\- Il est beaucoup trop puissant, répliqua la jeune fille, se rappelant pourquoi elle parcourait la Grande-Bretagne depuis plusieurs mois à la recherche du mage noir.

\- On a gagné une première fois il y a treize ans, lui rappela Sirius.

\- Parce que Lily Potter a voulu protéger son fils !

\- On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

\- C'est assez évident : Voldemort a eu vent d'une prophétie, qui désignait Potter comme le seul être pouvant le vaincre, Pettigrew a trahi les Potter, et quand il est arrivé pour les tuer, ses parents se sont interposés entre eux. Et parce qu'il a donné à sa mère la possibilité de s'écarter, mais qu'elle a refusé et est morte, Potter s'est retrouvé protégé par une très ancienne forme de magie qui le dépasse complètement. Et pour une raison étrange, ça n'a pas tué Voldemort. Sauf que ce genre d'événement ne se produit qu'une seule fois, et Lily Potter est morte.

\- Harry est toujours protégé par cette magie, et il vit encore, la prophétie peut donc toujours se réaliser.

\- Comme si Potter était capable de le tuer ! La prophétie s'est déjà réalisée, mais elle a échoué, il est toujours vivant, quelque part, sous une forme incertaine, mais vivant.

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré, il semblait frustré que Megan refuse de voir les choses de la même façon que lui.

\- Tu m'as dit que Voldemort te trouvait « intéressante » et qu'il aimerait te recruter « à tout prix », reprit le fugitif, citant les lignes d'une de ses lettres. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est-ce que tu es, pour lui ?

Megan ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme. Au fil des mois, elle avait senti une forme de complicité naître en eux, dissipant peu à peu la méfiance qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Sirius avait montré qu'il se souciait d'elle, voire qu'il l'appréciait. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour entendre et supporter la réalité ? Pour qu'il ne se retourne pas contre elle sitôt qu'il apprendrait qui elle était vraiment ?

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Dit-elle posément.

\- 9 ¾.

Megan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas une réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais elle lui plaisait.

\- Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup méfié de moi. A cause de mes parents. Et que tu as eu du mal à croire leur histoire. Si tu veux que je t'explique quel est mon lien avec Voldemort, il va falloir que tu fasses de nouveau des efforts, le prévint-elle.

\- Dis-moi, aboya l'homme.

\- Tu ne me regarderas plus jamais comme avant.

\- Dis-moi !

Une lueur folle s'était mise à danser dans les yeux du fugitif. Il allait probablement essayer de la tuer. Elle choisit de prendre le risque.

\- Il m'a désignée comme son futur bras droit et a partagé sa magie avec moi, dit-elle d'une seule traite.

Il y eut un long silence dans la grotte, uniquement rompu par les bruits de mastiquation de Buck, qui rongeait la carcasse d'un rat.

\- Quoi ? Finit par lâcher Sirius.

La lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Ce n'était pas à cela qu'il s'attendait. Megan ignorait quelle nouvelle il avait pensé apprendre, elle était trop concentrée sur les gestes de l'homme, prête à bondir s'il tentait de s'en prendre à elle.

\- Je n'étais même pas née quand Voldemort a fait ce choix, reprit-elle pour expliquer son innocence. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis sur la question. C'est pour m'éviter de suivre cette voie que mes parents se sont détournés de lui, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été tués, parce que Voldemort voulait se venger de leur trahison, et parce qu'il voulait me récupérer. Sauf qu'il est tombé, les Mangemorts l'ont suivi dans sa chute, et c'est les Malfoy qui m'ont récupérée, puis Dumbledore, qui a fait en sorte que je sois envoyée à Gryffondor et que je sympathise avec les Weasley, pour s'assurer que je sois « du bon côté », c'est-à-dire du vôtre.

Elle parlait si vite qu'elle respirait à peine, mais elle voulait en dire un maximum avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe.

\- Aujourd'hui il va revenir et il me veut à ses côtés, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, il ne veut pas que les pouvoirs qu'il m'a donné soient utilisés contre lui, il sait de quoi je suis capable, et il pense que je suis son dû, que je lui appartiens. Il fera tout pour me récupérer, c'est pour ça que mon « amie » Anita a été tuée, et je sais qu'il tuera d'autres personnes.

Sirius la dévisageait en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux à chaque seconde. Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler toutes les informations que la jeune fille venait de lui donner, à accepter le fait que l'adolescente assise en face de lui dans cette caverne soit l'arme secrète du plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. Il la voyait comme une source de grand danger, Megan en était certaine, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui raconter tout cela, il allait l'attaquer ou retourner tous ses proches contre elle, il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche, et peu importaient alors l'amitié qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour le fugitif.

\- Il faut te mettre à l'abri, alors, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Tu ne devrais pas être dehors ce soir, sans protection, Dumbledore ne sait même pas que tu es là ! Tu te rends compte du danger que tu coures en étant hors de Poudlard ?

Il avait l'air en colère, maintenant. Megan, décontenancée, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Sirius se leva et l'empoigna par le bras.

\- Je te ramène à l'école, et tu vas me promettre d'y rester ! Famille malade ou pas, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part tant que la menace n'a pas été éliminée. Ne t'avises plus de te balader dans Pré-au-Lard le soir !

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ! Protesta la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'emprise de Sirius. Et je ne pense pas que Voldemort se cache entre les Trois Balais et la Tête de Sanglier, alors lâches-moi !

\- Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, répliqua l'homme en la poussant malgré tout hors de la caverne. Je ne savais pas qu'il te cherchait ! Il est hors de question qu'il mette la main sur toi, tu m'entends ? Il ne se servirait pas seulement de toi pour faire du mal, mais il t'en ferait à toi aussi, tu comprends ?

Malgré son apparence frêle, il avait suffisamment de force pour contraindre l'adolescente à le suivre jusqu'au bas de la montagne, risquant d'être aperçu sous sa forme humaine.

\- Tu ne me déteste pas ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Question stupide ! Grogna l'homme.

\- Je suis l'Héritère des Ténèbres, s'exclama Megan, réutilisant le surnom stupide que lui avait donné Draco, je suis née pour assister Voldemort !

\- Tu as choisis de l'être ? Non ! Tu as affronté Voldemort ces quatre dernières années ? Oui ! Alors peu importe ce que des adultes ont fait comme choix pour toi avant ta naissance, d'accord ?

En quatorze ans, c'était la première fois que Megan entendait quelqu'un lui tenir ce discours. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais sembler prendre en compte le fait que toutes les misères de son existence lui avaient été imposées, qu'elle n'avait choisi de naître avec une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort. En un instant, Sirius Black se retrouva propulsé tout en haut de la liste des personnes que Megan allait protéger à travers son marché avec le mage noir. En effet, peu importait l'impact que le discours de l'homme avait eu sur elle, elle ne renonçait pas à son projet.

\- Sirius, reprit-elle alors qu'ils continuaient à descendre au pas de course vers le village. Personne n'est au courant. Personne sauf Dumbledore, ou Snape et les autres Mangemorts. Je veux dire, même pas Hermione ou les Weasley, et encore moins Potter. Ils ne savent même pas qui étaient mes parents !

\- Les Weasley ne savent rien ? Tu m'as dit que -

\- Les Weasley ne savent pas qui je suis pour Voldemort, mais ils savent pour mes parents. Sauf Ron. Il est trop jeune pour savoir qui ils étaient. Alors garde tout pour toi, d'accord ?

\- Evidemment, grogna l'homme.

Il était si prompt à accepter qui elle était et à garder son secret que Megan en fut destabilisée. Elle se laissa entrainer le long du sentier abrupt, trébuchant parfois sur une pierre, tâchant de rester digne.

\- A partir de maintenant tu fais attention à toi, c'est compris ? Aboya Sirius lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la barrière au village. On se verra bientôt avec les trois autres. Bien sûr, on ne s'est pas vus et je ne t'ai rien dit sur l'Ordre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Bien sûr.

Sous ses yeux, Sirius reprit sa forme canine et l'accompagna jusqu'à Honeydukes, en bon chien égaré et affectueux. Megan le trouvait exagérément prudent à son égard, certaine que Voldemort ne se cachait pas à Pré-au-Lard – elle ne parcourait pas l'Europe pour rien ! – mais apprécia néanmoins sa compagnie.

Debout sur ses pattes arrières, le gros chien noir poussa la porte de la confiserie, laissée ouverte par Megan. Patmol connaissait bien ce passage secret jusqu'à Poudlard, c'était grâce à sa carte que Megan l'avait découvert. Sous son regard insistant, la jeune fille retourna dans le tunnel et remonta vers le château, rejoindre son lit, avec le sentiment d'être libérée d'un poids.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la seconde tâche, et le temps filait. Megan rattrapait le retard accumulé en classe pendant son absence, apprenait l'Albanais à une vitesse impressionnante, et s'amusait de voir Potter devenir chaque jour un peu plus pâle. Elle ne savait pas où il en était dans ses recherches relatives aux plongées sous-marines magiques, mais d'après les informations qu'elle était allée recueillir, Cedric, Fleur et Krum étaient fins prêts, elle ignorait cependant quelle méthode ils adopteraient pour plonger au fond du lac.

Cal lui envoyait des hiboux tous les deux ou trois jours pour la tenir informée de ses progrès avec la librairie. Serena s'apprêtait à rentrer en Irlande car il avait beaucoup gagné en autonomie, mais la perspective de gérer seul la boutique l'angoissait. Megan lui promit de passer lui rendre visite dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas oublié que le garçon avait tenté de l'agresser avec ses amis à Stourbridge, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait de lui d'autres facettes que le caïd en carton du fond de l'Ecosse, elle l'appréciait réellement.

Deux jours avant la seconde tâche du tournoi, Potter s'avéra incapable de manger. Megan en déduit qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Mais tous furent distraits par l'arrivée d'un hibou au cours du petit déjeuner, porteur d'un message de Sirius :

 _Fais-moi savoir la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard par retour de hibou._

Potter retourna le parchemin mais rien d'autre n'était écrit au verso.

\- C'est le week-end après celui qui vient, murmura Hermione, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Tiens, prends ma plume et renvoie-lui immédiatement ce hibou.

Le garçon griffonna la date au dos du parchemin. Il l'attacha à nouveau à la patte du hibou et le regarda s'envoler, l'air déçu par la taille du message. Megan savait qu'il comptait leur donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard, pour un nouveau face à face.

– Venez, dit soudain Potter en secouant la tête, on a un cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Hagrid voulait-il se faire pardonner la dernière séance avec les Scroutts à pétard – qui, d'ailleurs, n'étaient plus que deux – ou bien essayait-il de prouver qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien que le professeur Grubbly-Plank, les élèves n'en savaient rien mais, en tout cas, depuis qu'il avait recommencé à travailler, il avait poursuivi le cours sur les licornes. Il apparut très vite que Hagrid en savait autant à leur sujet que sur les monstres, même s'il semblait regretter qu'elles soient dépourvues de crochets venimeux.

Ce jour-là, il avait réussi à capturer deux poulains de licorne. A la différence des licornes adultes, ils avaient une couleur d'or pur. Parvati Patil et Brown éprouvèrent un véritable ravissement en les voyant et même Pansy Parkinson dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle les trouvait adorables.

\- Les petits sont plus faciles à repérer que les adultes, expliqua Hagrid. Les licornes prennent une couleur argentée vers l'âge de deux ans et il leur pousse une corne vers quatre ans. Elles ne deviennent complètement blanches qu'à l'âge adulte, c'est-à-dire aux environs de sept ans. Elles sont un peu plus confiantes quand elles sont toutes petites-mais elles n'aiment pas beaucoup les garçons... Venez, approchez-vous, vous pouvez les caresser si vous voulez... Donnez-leur ces morceaux de sucre...

La plupart des élèves se rassemblèrent autour des bébés licornes, et Megan et Draco profitèrent de leur distraction pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, restant à une distance suffisante pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'ils se parlaient.

\- Alors, l'Albanie ? Dit le garçon d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Je partirai après la deuxième tâche, je ne sais pas exactement quand. Bientôt.

\- Il y avait suffisamment d'argent ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

Draco hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis Serpentard. Megan les observa, jalouse, elle aurait tellement aimé passer son temps avec Malfoy plutôt qu'avec Potter ! Heureusement, Ron et Hermione étaient de bien meilleurs amis que Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy Parkinson.


	33. Chapter 33: La deuxième tâche

**33**

 **LA DEUXIEME TÂCHE**

La veille de la deuxième tâche, Megan choisit de consacrer sa soirée aux jumeaux, Lee et Kevan plutôt que d'accompagner Ron, Hermione et Potter à la bibliothèque. Le trio avait beau avoir lu tous les livres disponibles à la bibliothèque et à la Réserve, ils ne semblaient toujours pas avoir découvert un moyen de respirer sous l'eau, ce qui consternait Megan.

\- Vous pensez que la deuxième tâche consistera en quoi ? Demanda Kevan en traçant des visages informes sur les carreaux d'une des fenêtres du couloir où il discutait avec ses amis. On n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il fallait affronter un dragon, la première fois, je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore inventé cette fois.

Le soleil était couché et ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver dans les couloirs. Mais Kevan étant à Serdaigle, ils ne pouvaient le faire entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Pour la deuxième je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que pour la dernière ils vont les faire se battre en duel ! S'exclama Lee. Genre un premier duel pour décider qui sont les finalistes, et un autre pour déterminer qui est le gagnant !

\- Et à quoi serviraient les points qu'ils accumulent depuis le début des épreuves ? Demanda Megan d'un ton distrait.

Elle, savait ce que serait la troisième tâche, pour l'avoir lu dans les parchemins abandonnés à Little Hangleton. Il s'agirait d'un labyrinthe truffé d'obstacles, au centre duquel les attendrait le trophée. Le premier à s'en saisir serait le gagnant, et les points serviraient à donner l'ordre de départ dans le labyrinthe, celui ayant le plus de points ayant ainsi un avantage sur ses concurrents. Elle préférait cependant laisser ses amis imaginer les meilleurs scénarios, elle ne voulait pas leur enlever ce plaisir. Tous les quatre espéraient de tout cœur que Potter remporterait le Tournoi : Fred, George et Lee rêvaient que ce soit un Gryffondor qui gagne, et Kevan n'avait pas envie de soutenir Cedric, qu'il trouvait trop proche de Megan malgré sa relation avec Cho Chang.

Fred et George ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se disait autour d'eux, penchés l'un vers l'autre en chuchotant.

\- C'est quoi ces cachotteries ? S'enquit Megan en allant s'asseoir en tailleur devant eux, à même le sol.

\- On a des nouvelles au sujet de Bagman, répondit Fred d'un air sombre. Grâce à Lee.

Megan jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui s'était lancé avec Kevan dans une grande étude des meilleurs joueurs de Bavboules du siècle – la jeune fille ne savait même pas qu'ils y jouaient tous les deux.

\- Vous lui avez parlé de vos soucis d'argent ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, mais lui nous a parlé de ceux que son père a avec Bagman, répondit George. Figures-toi que son père a prêté de l'argent à Bagman il y a quelques mois, et quand il a voulu se faire rembourser, il a eu droit au même traitement que nous. Sauf que lui, il n'a pas notre âge, il a forcé la main à Bagman, qui s'est mis à emprunter de l'argent aux gobelins pour payer ses dettes. Du coup le père de Lee a été remboursé, mais les gobelins...

\- Il leur doit une quantité d'or phénoménale, maintenant, compléta Fred. Et d'après ce qu'on a compris, il comptait se refaire avec les paris sur les résultats de la Coupe du Monde, sauf qu'il a perdu encore plus d'argent, du coup les gobelins l'auraient coincé dans les bois, après le match, et lui auraient pris tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, mais il n'avait pas assez pour rembourser ses dettes. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont à Pré-au-lard, c'est pour l'avoir à l'œil et récupérer leur argent dès qu'il touchera la moindre pièce.

\- Sale voleur, gronda Megan, comment vous allez pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il vous doit, à vous ?

\- Bonne question... On y travaille encore.

\- Weasley ! Buckley ! Vous tombez bien !

McGonagall, la mine sinistre, arrivait dans leur direction. On aurait dit qu'un élève venait de mourir.

\- Savez-vous où trouver Miss Granger et votre fère, Ronald ? Demanda-t-elle sans se formaliser de la présence des élèves hors des dortoirs à cette heure.

\- A la bibliothèque, répondit Megan sans hésiter.

\- Allez les chercher, amenez-les dans mon bureau, je vous prie. Quant à vous, Mr Garrow, j'ai besoin que vous m'ameniez Miss Chang.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Kevan en s'approchant.

\- Pas d'explications. Dans mon bureau, et le plus rapidement possible.

Sans les éclairer plus sur ces étranges demandes, la directrice de Gryffondor tourna les talons.

\- Puisqu'on ne me demande rien, je vais aller me coucher, moi, lâcha Lee, visiblement vexé.

\- Attends-nous dans la salle commune, on se doit une revanche aux échecs en doublette, répondit Megan en prenant avec les jumeaux la direction de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu n'oublies rien ? Lança Kevan, toujours planté dans le couloir.

\- Ah, oui...

Elle revint vers lui, l'embrassa, puis retourna auprès des jumeaux, qui faisaient semblant de vomir.

\- Je ne m'y fais pas, décréta Fred en reprenant le chemin de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas t'y faire en silence ? Suggéra Megan. Qu'est-ce que McGo peut bien vouloir à Ron et Hermione ?

\- Et à Cho Chang, ajouta George, songeur. S'il n'y avait pas Ron, ça aurait pu avoir un lien avec le bal, mais il n'a accompagné aucun des champions...

\- Il a essayé d'accompagner Fleur Delacour, se rappela Fred en pouffant de rire. La meilleure minute de toute ma vie !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, ils entendirent Ron qui protestait avec véhémence :

\- Ce livre ne sert à rien ! Qui donc aurait envie de faire des frisettes à ses poils de nez ?

\- Moi, ça me plairait assez, répondit Fred. C'est un bon moyen de faire parler de soi, non ?

Ron, Hermione et Potter levèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron.

\- On te cherchait, répondit Megan. McGonagall veut te voir et toi aussi, Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Sais pas... mais elle avait l'air assez sinistre, dit Fred.

\- On est chargés de vous emmener dans son bureau, ajouta George.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Potter, et tous trois échangèrent un air inquiet, comme s'ils cherchaient ce qu'elle allait leur reprocher.

\- On se retrouve dans la salle commune, dit Hermione qui se leva en même temps que Ron. Apporte autant de livres que tu pourras, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit Potter, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'on aide Harry dans ses recherches pour le Tournoi ? S'enquit Hermione en se tordant les mains, alors qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, elle a demandé à voir Cho Chang aussi, et je ne crois pas qu'elle aide Potter, répondit Megan.

D'ordinaire, lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient affaire à McGonagall, c'était en compagnie de Megan et de Potter, le plus souvent pour leur faire des reproches. Aucun des élèves ne savait pourquoi le professeur avait demandé à les voir spécifiquement. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs aucune réponse à leurs questions une fois arrivés dans le bureau, car McGonagall refusa de faire entrer Megan et les jumeaux, la jeune fille ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir dans le bureau les juges du tournoi, Chang, et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds argentés, d'à peine huit ans, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Inutile de les attendre, ajouta McGonagall avant de refermer la porte du bureau, ils ne vont pas revenir avant un long moment.

Effectivement, lorsque Megan tomba de sommeil, vers une heure du matin, Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers huit heures, son amie n'était ni dans son lit, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la Grande Salle. Ron non plus. En balayant la pièce des yeux, Megan constata que Cho Chang était elle aussi introuvable. Par ailleurs, Potter, lui aussi, manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? S'enquit Megan auprès des jumeaux, eux aussi surpris de ces absences.

\- Aucune idée..., répondit George. Mais McGonagall n'a toujours pas l'air contente.

En effet, la directrice de Gryffondor arborait une mine crispée à la table des professeurs, ne touchant à aucun des mets disposés sur la table devant elle. Megan, elle, n'avait pas perdu l'appétit pour autant. Elle se résolut à prendre son petit déjeuner sans ses deux amis, et suivit les jumeaux dans le parc lorsqu'elle eut terminé. A neuf heures, les professeurs donnèrent aux élèves le signal du départ, et les entraînèrent vers le lac. Les tribunes installées autour de l'enclos aux dragons au mois de novembre se dressaient à présent sur la rive opposée du lac. Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas réapparus. Megan alla prendre place dans les gradins, au plus près de l'eau et des juges, qui étaient assis à une table drapée d'or, au bord du lac. Megan remarqua que Percy s'y trouvait, remplaçant de nouveau Mr Crouch.

Tandis que les spectateurs prenaient place, Cedric, Krum et Fleur allèrent rejoindre les juges et entreprirent de retirer leurs vêtements sous lesquels ils portaient des maillots de bain. L'absence de Potter se fit vite remarquer : la rumeur des conversations enthousiastes laissait régulièrement échapper son nom. Il était bientôt neuf heures et demie, et Megan commença à croire qu'il avait renoncé. Bagman, que Megan et les jumeaux fusillèrent du regard, semblait très inquiet de l'absence du jeune champion, contrairement à Karkaroff et Madame Maxime qui avaient plutôt l'air ravis. Soudain, des chuchotements excités retentirent et on pointa du doigt vers le château : Potter arrivait, courant à perdre haleine vers les juges, son uniforme aussi froissé que s'il avait dormi dedans. Il s'arrêta en dérapant sur le sol boueux et éclaboussa malencontreusement Fleur.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Percy d'une voix impérieuse et réprobatrice. L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer !

\- Allons, allons, Percy ! dit Bagman, qui paraissait profondément soulagé de voir Potter. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre son souffle !

Dumbledore adressa un sourire au garçon, mais Karkaroff et Madame Maxime apparurent soudain déçus.

\- Ouf..., souffla Fred. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait abandonné...

Potter se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que Bagman s'avançait vers les champions et les disposait le long de la rive à trois mètres de distance les uns des autres. Potter se retrouva à l'autre bout du rang, à côté de Krum, qui tenait sa baguette magique prête. Le Gryffondor parut d'autant plus ridicule dans son uniforme de tous les jours, qui serait certainement incroyablement encombrant - avait-il oublié qu'il allait devoir nager au fond du lac ? Il se massait les côtes comme pour soulager un point de côté. Megan secoua la tête, consternée: il n'était même pas endurant.

Bagman serra l'épaule de Potter d'un petit geste amical puis retourna à la table des juges. Il dirigea alors sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et murmura :

 _\- Sonorus !_

Aussitôt, sa voix résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée. Megan sentit les jumeaux frémir d'excitation. Quant à elle, elle s'inquiétait surtout de l'absence de ses deux amis. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué la deuxième tâche !

\- Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Megan se leva pour voir Potter enlever ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, avaler quelque chose puis entrer dans l'eau en marchant, tandis que les autres champions agissaient : Fleur et Cedric avaient eu recours au sortilège de Têtenbulle et aussitôt plongé, tandis que Krum, sous leurs yeux ébahis, effectua une métamorphose corporelle. Il se tordit, frémit, laissa échapper d'abominables bruits de gargouillis, puis le haut de son corps se transforma en une affreuse tête de requin. Des hurlements de surprise, d'excitation et d'horreur s'échappèrent de la foule. Megan ne savait pas si le champion de Durmstrang avait l'intention d'effectuer une métamorphose complète, mais c'était relativement réussi. Il plongea à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Potter continuait d'avancer dans l'eau en mâchouillant ce qu'il avait avalé, glissant occasionnellement sur les pierres. Il s'arrêta lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille, semblant attendre quelque chose. Megan était consternée. La foule se mit à rire, Draco riant plus fort que tous les autres. Les Serpentard sifflaient et lui lançaient des quolibets, les rires étaient de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Trépigna George.

\- De mourir de honte, probablement, marmonna Megan.

\- Regardez ! S'exclama Fred.

Megan se pencha par-dessus la balustrade : Potter venait de se plier en deux en attrapant sa gorge, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'angoissa Fred. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela que Potter plongea dans le lac, et ne réapparut plus. Désormais, le public n'avait plus rien d'autre à regarder que la surface noire du lac, qui retrouva son calme habituel.

\- Ça y est ! S'exclama la voix de Bagman. Nos quatre champions sont en chemin vers les profondeurs du lac. Qui sera le premier à ramener ce qui lui a été dérobé ? Nous le saurons bien assez tôt !

Megan haussa un sourcil : le temps n'allait certainement pas passer aussi vite que le directeur de département le prétendait.

\- Bon. Si je comprends bien... Maintenant on va passer une heure à regarder le lac et à attendre, c'est ça ? S'enquit Lee Jordan, assis derrière eux.

\- Je me demande qui a eu cette idée brillante, marmonna George en se rasseyant. Quelqu'un veut jouer aux cartes ?

Le groupe d'amis se réunit autour du jeu et s'engagea dans une partie endiablée. Mais l'esprit de Megan vagabondait loin des tribunes. Où étaient donc passés Ron et Hermione ? S'il leur été arrivé quelque chose, elle ne supporterait pas une seconde de plus de rester assise dans les tribunes à attendre le retour des compétiteurs.

N'y tenant plus, Megan finit par bondir sur ses pieds et fila vers les gradins des professeurs, sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Miss Buckley, répondit l'intéressée, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ron et Hermione sont venus dans votre bureau, hier, et je ne les ai pas revus depuis, ils ne sont pas venus assister à l'épreuve, il leur est sûrement arrivé quelque -

\- Mr Weasley et Miss Granger vont bien, la coupa le professeur en pinçant les lèvres. Ils seront de retour d'ici une heure.

\- Une heure ? Mais où... Oh !

Elle venait soudain de comprendre.

\- Ce qu'on a dérobé aux champions... Ce ne sont pas des objets ? Ce sont des personnes ? Professeur ! Ajouta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont au fond du lac ?

McGonagall eut beau ne pas répondre, Megan su interpréter son silence.

\- Mais comment ? Hoqueta la jeune fille.

\- Un sortilège, se contenta de répondre la directrice de Gryffondor. Maintenant je vous prierai de rejoindre votre place et de garder tout cela pour vous, est-ce bien compris ?

Megan serra les dents puis regagna son banc. Au moins, elle était fixée sur le sort de ses amis, et il était hautement improbable que l'équipe du tournoi ait mis en danger des élèves – mineurs – autres que les champions, Ron et Hermione ne craignaient donc probablement rien. Tout de même, elle serait soulagée lorsqu'ils seraient ressortis du lac.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'enquit Lee lorsqu'elle eut rejoint ses amis.

\- Une question, de métamorphose, prétendit Megan avec nonchalance.

\- C'était si urgent ? S'étonna Fred. En pleine épreuve du tournoi ?

\- C'est le sortilège de Krum qui m'y a fait penser. C'est à moi de jouer ?

Le jeu de cartes parvint à occuper les amis tout au long de l'heure qui suivit. Autour d'eux, les élèves passaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient, échangeant sur les derniers rouges à lèvres sortis, le weekend à Pré-au-lard qui approchait, les pronostics sur l'épreuve, les épreuves des BUSE ou des ASPIC qui auraient bientôt lieu... De temps à autres, une détonation retentissait, témoignant de l'explosion d'un château de cartes magiques.

Soudain, il y eut des remous à la surface. Espérant qu'il s'agisse enfin d'un des champions, la plupart des élèves se remirent debout et se penchèrent vers le lac. En jaillit ce que Megan identifia comme une sirène : une créature grisâtre, avec de longs cheveux hirsutes vert sombre, des yeux jaunes, des dents sales et cassées, portant autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. La sirène tenait sous son bras gauche Fleur Delacour. Le sortilège de Têtenbulle se dissipa sitôt qu'elle eut émergé du lac, laissant apparaître de nombreuses écorchures sur son visage, que l'on retrouvait aussi sur ses bras. Aussitôt, Madame Maxime et Dumbledore s'empressèrent de descendre près du lac pour aider la sirène à ramener la championne sur la terre ferme. Sa robe était déchirée et la jeune fille tremblait de froid, ainsi que d'indignation.

\- Ces créatures... ! Des Strangulots ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'y étais presque, mais je n'arrivais pas... C'est insensé...

Coupant court à ses explications saccadées, Madame Pomfrey s'empressa d'enrouler une épaisse couverture autour de ses épaules et de lui tendre une potion qui visait sûrement à la réchauffer : de la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles dès qu'elle en eut bu une gorgée. A la table du jury, les juges se penchèrent les uns vers les autres pour commenter cette première arrivée. Le temps imparti aux champions était presque écoulé.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des Strangulots dans le lac, commenta Fred, impressionné. Ils doivent être sacrément féroces ! Vous avez vu ses égratignures ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des créatures très dangereuses en elles-même, corrigea Megan. Ils ne tuent qu'en entraînant leurs victimes vers le fond et en les noyant.

\- Ce qui est dangereux, lui fit remarquer Lee, surpris par son ton égal.

\- Elle avait utilisé un sortilège pour respirer sous l'eau, et puis les sirènes étaient là justement pour éviter que ça tourne mal, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

L'arrivée de Fleur avait ravivé l'excitation des élèves qui rangeaient leurs jeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le lac. Les autres champions n'allaient plus tarder.

En effet, une minute après la fin du délai imparti, Cedric surgit des eaux, tenant contre lui Cho Chang. Les spectateurs bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à crier, comme s'ils craignaient que la jeune fille ne se soit noyée, ahuris de la voir émerger du lac. Des sirènes émergèrent autour de lui, probablement chargées de s'assurer que le champion était bien remonté. Les créatures souriaient de toutes leurs dents jaunes, et ce sourire s'accentua lorsque Cho Chang ouvrit les yeux et se mit à cracher de l'eau. Cedric l'aida à sortir du lac, rassurant. La foule éclata en applaudissements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans l'eau ? Hoqueta George, sa surprise outrepassant son mécontentement que le Poufsouffle soit ressorti le premier.

\- C'est ce qui avait été dérobé à Cedric, expliqua Megan en croisant les bras. Ce sont des gens, pas des objets, qu'il faut aller récupérer. Potter est parti chercher Ron, Krum Hermione, et je suppose que Fleur devait aller chercher la petite fille, ce doit être sa sœur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour elle, puisque Fleur a dû abandonner ? S'enquit Lee.

\- Je suppose que les sirènes la remonteront quand tous les champions seront ressortis. Ils sont endormis par un sortilège, ils ne craignent rien.

Madame Pomfrey prit en charge les deux nouveaux arrivants. Dans les tribunes, les élèves de Poudlard se félicitaient que l'un de leurs champions soit ressorti le premier.

Il ne s'écoula pas très longtemps avant que Krum ne ressorte à son tour, accompagné d'Hermione. Son visage avait repris sa forme initiale, et il accompagnait précautionneusement sa cavalière jusqu'au bord. La jeune fille aurait aimé se précipiter auprès de sa meilleure amie pour s'enquérir de son état, mais Madame Pomfrey couvait ses protégés comme une dragonne ses œufs.

\- Il ne reste plus que Harry, commenta Fred. Il sera bientôt là...

Pourtant, il s'écoula de longues minutes, puis des dizaines de minutes, sans que Potter ne réapparaisse. L'inquiétude gagna les tribunes, se répandant de bancs en bancs comme une maladie contagieuse, et même les Serpentard cessèrent de rire. Le garçon s'était-il perdu, ou noyé ? Ron et la petite Delacour allaient-ils ressortir du lac ?

\- Aller, Harry, grogna George, qui ne parvenait plus à dissimuler le souci qu'il se faisait. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Megan était la seule à ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle se rassit sur son banc et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pour patienter. Puis, enfin, le visage du garçon émergea à la surface du lac, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attendait désespérément de respirer à nouveau. Il hissa Ron à la surface et, à la grande surprise de Megan, la petite sœur de Fleur. Comme chaque fois, des sirènes émergèrent de l'eau, souriantes.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, merci ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George.

Un grand tumulte s'élevait des tribunes. Les spectateurs s'étaient de nouveau levés, ils criaient et hurlaient, soulagés que les trois participants soient réapparus sains et saufs. La petite fille, apeurée, avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais Ron, lui, cracha un long jet d'eau et se mit à cligner des yeux, visiblement à l'aise. Il se mit à parler à Potter, mais Megan était trop loin pour l'entendre. Les deux garçons aidèrent la fillette, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir bien nager, à rejoindre la rive où les juges les attendaient. Une vingtaine d'êtres de l'eau les accompagnaient comme une garde d'honneur en chantant d'une voix criarde d'horribles chansons.

Dumbledore et Bagman, debout côte à côte, souriaient, mais Percy, qui semblait très pâle et soudain plus juvénile qu'à l'ordinaire, se précipita à l'encontre des garçons en pataugeant dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Madame Maxime essayait de retenir Fleur Delacour, prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs, qui se débattait comme une diablesse pour retourner dans l'eau.

\- Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! Elle est vivante ? Elle est blessée ? Enfin, c'est insensé, lâchez-moi !

Percy attrapa Ron par les épaules et le traîna jusqu'à la rive malgré les protestations de son frère, Dumbledore et Bagman aidèrent Potter à se relever et Fleur, qui avait réussi à se dégager de Madame Maxime, se précipita sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Madame Pomfrey prit Potter par le bras et l'amena auprès d'Hermione et des autres. Elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture puis l'obligea à son tour à avaler une potion qui lui fit sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles.

\- Harry, bravo ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. Tu y es arrivé ! Tu as trouvé le moyen tout seul !

A la table des juges, Karkaroff, qui était le seul à ne pas avoir quitté la table ou manifesté de soulagement, observait Hermione et Potter d'un œil mauvais.

\- Je vais aller les voir, annonça Megan en quittant les tribunes. A toute à l'heure !

Dumbledore, accroupi sur le rivage, était en grande conversation avec ce qui paraissait être le chef des êtres de l'eau, une sirène à l'aspect particulièrement sauvage et féroce. Le directeur de Poudlard émettait les mêmes cris perçants que les êtres de l'eau lorsqu'ils s'exprimaient à l'air libre. De toute évidence, il parlait les langues aquatiques. Enfin, il se releva, se tourna vers les autres juges et dit :

\- Je demande une réunion du jury avant de donner les notes.

Les juges se rassemblèrent aussitôt, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Entre-temps, Madame Pomfrey avait arraché Ron aux mains de Percy. Elle le ramena auprès de Potter et des autres, lui donna une couverture et de la potion, puis alla chercher Fleur et sa sœur.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit Megan en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amis.

\- Bien ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Si on oublie que Harry est un crétin, ricana Ron.

Megan le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Bien sûr, elle ne remettait pas en doute cette affirmation, mais elle s'étonnait de l'entendre dans la bouche de son meilleur ami.

\- La chanson des sirènes disait qu'à la fin de l'heure, les prisonniers seraient perdus, et Harry l'a cru, rit le garçon. Du coup il a voulu ramener tout le monde à la surface, il a perdu un temps fou !

\- Très drôle, le rabroua sèchement Potter.

Fleur, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ses plaies, refusa haut et fort de laisser Madame Pomfrey lui administrer des soins :

\- Occupez-vous plutôt de Gabrielle !

Puis, se tournant vers Potter, la respiration haletante, elle ajouta :

\- Tu l'as sauvée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle que tu devais délivrer.

\- Ouais, répondit Potter, l'air de regretter amèrement son choix stupide.

Fleur se pencha, embrassa le garçon sur chaque joue, le faisant immédiatement rougir, puis dit à Ron :

\- Toi aussi, tu as aidé...

\- Oui, répondit le garçon, le regard plein d'espoir, oui, un peu...

Elle se pencha également vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Megan ricana. Hermione avait l'air furieux mais, au même moment, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Bagman résonna derrière eux et les fit sursauter. Dans les tribunes, la foule se tut aussitôt.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de prendre une décision. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait le compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions: Miss Fleur Delacour, bien qu'elle ait fait un excellent usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été attaquée par des Strangulots en approchant du but et n'a pas réussi à délivrer sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans les tribunes, Megan s'y joignit.

\- C'est insensé, je méritais zéro, dit Fleur d'une voix rauque en hochant la tête.

\- Mr Cedric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffle et Megan vit Cho Chang lancer à Cedric un regard brillant. De toute évidence, sortir une fille du fond du lac devant toute l'école assurait au champion une vie de couple pour les semaines à venir.

\- Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points.

Megan applaudit avec vigueur, c'était mérité.

\- Mr Viktor Krum, reprit Bagman, a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le deuxième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

L'air très supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit de toutes ses forces.

\- Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, poursuivit Bagman. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien.

\- Ron et Hermione jetèrent à Potter un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération. Megan, quant à elle, le gratifia d'un regard méprisant. Toutefois, elle était surprise que le garçon ait eu l'idée de recourir à la Branchiflore, d'autant plus qu'elle-même n'y avait pas pensé.

\- La plupart des juges — et Bagman lança alors à Karkaroff un coup d'œil féroce — pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Megan haussa les sourcils autant que son anatomie le lui permettait. C'était absolument révoltant, Potter s'était conduit comme un idiot, et il se voyait récompenser, plus encore que Krum, qui lui avait su jouer selon les règles de l'épreuve. Ron et Hermione, pris au dépourvu, se tournèrent vers Potter, puis éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à applaudir aussi fort que la foule des spectateurs.

\- Bravo, Harry ! cria Ron dans le tumulte général. Après tout, tu n'as pas été si idiot que ça – c'était de la force morale, tout simplement !

Fleur, elle aussi, applaudissait avec vigueur. Krum, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec Hermione, mais elle était trop occupée à acclamer son ami pour l'écouter.

\- La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Bagman. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

* * *

Une des conséquences positives de la deuxième tâche fut de permettre à Ron de partager la vedette avec Potter. Tout le monde était avide d'entendre les détails de ce qui s'était passé au fond du lac et Ron se trouvait ainsi sous les feux de la rampe. Cependant Megan remarqua que sa version des faits changeait légèrement chaque fois qu'il la racontait. Au début, il avait dit ce qui semblait être la vérité. Son histoire, en tout cas, cadrait avec celle d'Hermione: Dumbledore avait rassemblé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ceux qui devaient jouer le rôle des prisonniers et les avait plongés dans un sommeil magique après les avoir assurés qu'ils ne risquaient rien et qu'ils se réveilleraient dès leur remontée à l'air libre. Une semaine plus tard, cependant, Ron faisait un récit beaucoup plus haletant où il était question d'un kidnapping au cours duquel il avait dû affronter seul une cinquantaine d'êtres de l'eau puissamment armés qui avaient fini par l'emporter au terme d'un rude combat et l'avaient solidement ligoté.

\- Mais j'avais caché ma baguette magique dans ma manche, affirma-t-il à Padma Patil.

Elle semblait s'intéresser beaucoup plus à Ron depuis qu'il était au centre de l'attention générale et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui parler chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir.

\- J'aurais pu leur donner une raclée quand je le voulais à ces imbéciles aquatiques.

\- Et tu t'y serais pris comment ? Tu leur aurais ronflé à la figure ? dit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

Depuis qu'on savait qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher au cœur de Viktor Krum, Hermione avait fait l'objet de tant de moqueries que son humeur s'en ressentait. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates et, à compter de ce jour, il s'en tint à la version du sommeil magique.


	34. Chapter34:Le vrai visage de Barty Crouch

**34**

 **LE VRAI VISAGE DE BARTY CROUCH**

Lorsqu'arriva le mois de mars, le temps devint plus sec mais des vents implacables leur écorchaient le visage et les mains chaque fois qu'ils sortaient dans le parc. Le courrier était retardé en raison des bourrasques qui détournaient les hiboux de leurs itinéraires. Celui que Potter avait envoyé à Sirius pour lui indiquer la date du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard revint le vendredi matin, la moitié de ses plumes retournées. Le garçon avait à peine détaché de sa patte la réponse de Sirius qu'il s'envola à nouveau, de peur d'avoir à repartir avec une autre lettre. Le message du fugitif était presque aussi bref que le précédent :

 _ **Trouve-toi devant la clôture, au bout de la route de Pré-au-lard (après Derviche et Bang) samedi après-midi à deux heures. Apporte autant de provisions que tu le pourras.**_

\- Il n'est quand même pas revenu à Pré-au-lard ? s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

\- Il faut croire que si, répondit Megan, qui avait oublié que ses amis ignoraient la présence du fugitif dans les montagnes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Potter d'une voix tendue. S'il se fait attraper...

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'est bien débrouillé, non ? fit remarquer Ron. Et il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs pour surveiller le village.

Potter replia la lettre d'un air songeur, et finalement, à la fin du repas, il avait la mine joyeuse. Quant à Megan, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs : maintenant que la deuxième tâche avait eu lieu, il allait être temps pour elle de partir pour l'Albanie. Sirius leur ayant donné rendez-vous le samedi après-midi, elle décida de fixer la date de son départ au dimanche. Cependant, il lui restait des détails à régler d'ici-là. Elle avait passé plusieurs semaines à apprendre l'Albanais dans le maigre rayon de la bibliothèque disponible dans cette langue. Sa connaissance de la langue était aujourd'hui rudimentaire, mais elle suffirait, et puis elle apprendrait d'autant plus vite une fois sur place. Elle avait aussi fixé son itinéraire, et prévu de changer l'argent qu'il lui resterait une fois arrivée en Albanie. Elle savait où et commnent chercher Voldemort, et cette fois elle était certaine de retrouver sa trace. Cependant, elle ne devrait pas attirer l'attention, et aller d'hôtels en auberges ne serait pas un bon moyen d'y parvenir. Elle avait alors envoyé une lettre à Charlie Weasley quelques jours plus tôt : ayant gagné sa confiance au cours de l'été, elle espérait qu'il accepterait de l'aider sans poser trop de questions. La terrible météo ralentissait certainement la réponse du jeune homme, mais Megan espérait qu'elle n'empêcherait pas son colis de lui être livré le dimanche.

Les cours de la journée passèrent à la vitesse grand V. Megan consacra l'essentiel de son temps à gribouiller des expressions albanaises dans les marges de ses parchemins, pour réviser. Le dernier cours de l'après-midi était le cours commun de potions avec les Serpentard. Draco, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient déjà à l'entrée de la salle en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et de sa bande de filles de Serpentard lorsque Megan et ses amis arrivèrent. Ils ricanaient bruyamment en regardant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pouvait voir. La tête de bouledogue surexcité de Parkinson se pencha derrière la robuste épaule de Goyle, les yeux fixés sur le quatuor.

\- Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Le cercle des Serpentard se brisa et Megan vit que Pansy tenait un magazine à la main – _Sorcière-Hebdo_. La photo animée de la couverture montrait une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés qui souriait de toutes ses dents en pointant sa baguette magique sur un énorme gâteau.

\- Tiens, Granger, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, là-dedans ! s'exclama la fille.

Elle jeta le magazine à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol, l'air surpris. Au même moment, la porte du cachot qui servait de classe s'ouvrit et Snape leur fit signe d'entrer.

Comme d'habitude, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Dès que Snape eut tourné le dos pour écrire au tableau la liste des ingrédients de la potion du jour, Hermione feuilleta rapidement le magazine sous sa table et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans les pages centrales. Les trois autres se penchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Une photo en couleurs de Potter accompagnait un court article intitulé :

 ** _LA BLESSURE SECRÈTE DE HARRY POTTER LE MAL-AIMÉ_**

 _C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres – mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence, écrit Rita Skeeter. Privé d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harry Potter pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son amie de cœur, Hermione Granger, issue d'une famille Moldue et elle aussi élève au collège Poudlard. Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait bientôt subir un nouveau choc affectif dans une vie déjà marquée par le malheur._

 _Miss Granger, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse, semble éprouver pour les sorciers célèbres une attirance particulière que Harry ne peut satisfaire à lui tout seul. Depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard de Viktor Krum, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et héros de la dernière Coupe du Monde, Miss Granger paraît s'amuser beaucoup de l'affection que lui portent les deux garçons. Krum, qui s'est de toute évidence pris de passion pour la tortueuse Miss Granger, l'a déjà invitée à lui rendre visite en Bulgarie pendant les prochaines vacances d'été et ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'a « jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille ». Il n 'est toutefois pas certain que ce soit le charme discutable de Miss Granger qui ait eu sur le malheureux un tel pouvoir d'attraction. « Elle est vraiment laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille vive et séduisante, élève de quatrième année. « Mais elle est très ingénieuse et serait bien capable d'avoir fabriqué un philtre d'amour. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle y arrive. »_

 _Bien entendu, les philtres d'amour sont interdits à Poudlard et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Albus Dumbledore s'appliquera à vérifier l'exactitude de ces affirmations. En attendant, les admiratrices de Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur._

\- « Les admiratrices de Harry Potter » ? répéta Megan, dubitative.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! murmura Ron à Hermione qui contemplait l'article d'un air perplexe. Je te l'avais dit de ne pas contrarier Rita Skeeter ! Maintenant, voilà ce qui arrive: elle te fait apparaître comme une sorte de... de gourgandine !

L'expression de surprise s'effaça du visage d'Hermione et elle réprima un éclat de rire.

\- De gourgandine ? répéta-t-elle, secouée d'un rire silencieux.

\- C'est comme ça que ma mère les appelle, marmonna Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

\- Si c'est tout ce que Rita est capable de faire, ça veut dire qu'elle commence à faiblir, murmura Hermione qui continuait de rire sans bruit.

Elle jeta l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ sur une chaise vide à côté d'elle.

\- Complètement idiot, tout ça.

Elle se tourna vers les Serpentard qui les observaient à l'autre bout de la salle pour voir si l'article de Rita Skeeter avait produit l'effet escompté, et leur adressa un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique. Puis Megan, Ron, Potter et elle sortirent de leurs sacs les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninge.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre, dit Hermione une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son pilon suspendu au-dessus d'un bol rempli de scarabées. Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle fait pour savoir ?

\- Pour savoir quoi ? demanda Megan. Tu as vraiment fabriqué de philtre d'amour ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione en recommençant à piler ses scarabées. Je me demande simplement comment elle a pu savoir que Viktor m'avait invitée à venir le voir cet été.

Elle rougit et évita délibérément le regard de Ron.

\- Quoi ? dit Ron en lâchant son pilon qui tomba dans son bol avec un bruit sec.

\- Il me l'a proposé juste après m'avoir sortie du lac, marmonna Hermione. Quand il a été débarrassé de sa tête de requin, Madame Pomfrey nous a donné des couvertures à tous les deux et là, il m'a entraînée un peu à l'écart et il m'a dit que, si je ne faisais rien de spécial l'été prochain, il aimerait bien que...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Ron.

Il avait repris son pilon mais, trop occupé à regarder Hermione, il l'écrasait consciencieusement sur son bureau sans s'apercevoir que son bol se trouvait à une bonne quinzaine de centimètres.

\- Et en plus, il a vraiment dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille, reprit Hermione en devenant si écarlate que Megan sentait presque de la chaleur émaner de son visage. Mais comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle pu l'entendre ? Elle n'était pas là... Ou alors peut-être qu'elle y était quand même ? Peut-être qu'elle a aussi une cape d'invisibilité et qu'elle a réussi à se faufiler dans le parc pour assister à la deuxième tâche...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? répéta Ron en remuant son pilon si fort qu'il fit une marque dans le bois de la table.

\- Oh, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à regarder si Harry allait enfin te sortir du lac pour...

\- Je ne doute pas que votre vie personnelle soit absolument passionnante, Miss Granger, dit une voix glaciale derrière eux, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas choisir mon cours pour en faire bénéficier vos voisins. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor.

Snape s'était glissé jusqu'à leur table pendant qu'ils bavardaient et toute la classe avait à présent les yeux fixés sur eux. Draco profita de l'occasion pour faire étinceler son badge **A BAS POTTER** en direction du garçon.

\- Ah, tiens... vous lisez des magazines en cachette, maintenant, ajouta Snape en prenant l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Dix autres points de moins à Gryffondor... Oh, mais bien sûr...

Les petits yeux noirs de Snape étincelèrent lorsqu'il tomba sur l'article de Rita Skeeter.

\- Je comprends... Potter doit mettre à jour son dossier de presse...

Les rires des Serpentard résonnèrent dans le cachot et un sourire mauvais retroussa les lèvres minces de Snape. Il commença alors à lire l'article à haute voix :

\- « La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal-aimé »... Eh bien, eh bien, Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? « C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres »...

Megan sentit que si la situation tournait une fois de plus en humiliation d'Hermione, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de tuer Snape. Le professeur, savourant le visage rougi de honte de Potter, marquait une pause à la fin de chaque phrase pour laisser le temps aux Serpentard d'éclater d'un grand rire. Lu à haute voix par Snape, l'article paraissait dix fois pire.

\- « Les admiratrices de Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur ». Voilà qui est très émouvant, dit-il, en refermant le magazine dans l'hilarité générale des Serpentard. Je crois que je ferais bien de vous séparer, tous les quatre, pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur vos potions plutôt que sur la complexité de votre vie sentimentale. Weasley, vous restez ici, Miss Granger, vous allez là-bas, à côté de Miss Parkinson **,** Miss Buckley irez à côté de Mr Malfoy **,** et vous, Potter, à la table qui se trouve devant mon bureau. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Megan prit une soudaine bouffée d'air, comme si elle comptait rester en apnée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Elle allait passer tout le cours à côté de Draco. Elle n'avait plus passé autant de temps en sa présence depuis maintenant quatre ans. Elle ramassa ses ingrédients et son chaudron, puis rejoignit sa nouvelle place, sans reprendre son souffle. Draco fit mine de l'ignorer, occupé à piler ses scarabées avec la plus grande application. Megan l'imita : elle réduisit les insectes en une poudre extrêmement fine, persuadée que si elle dirigeait toute son attention sur cette tâche, elle ne s'apercevrait pas que le garçon était assis à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à piler, elle entreprit de couper les racines de gingembre. Ses lamelles étaient si fines qu'elles paraissaient transparentes. Mais son esprit n'avait toujours pas oublié la présence de Draco.

\- La deuxième tâche est passée, dit le garçon alors que Megan versait ses ingrédients dans son chaudron.

Elle sursauta et fit tomber des lamelles au sol. Elles étaient trop fines pour que Megan parvienne à les retrouver.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

Draco faisait mine d'être penché sur son livre de potions pour que personne ne l'entende parler à la Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'es pas encore partie ?

\- Je vois que tu as hâte que je m'en aille.

Le garçon était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du cachot.

\- Entrez, dit Snape.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte et le professeur Karkaroff apparut. Les élèves le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait du bureau du professeur de potions. Il avait l'air nerveux, tortillant à nouveau l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son index.

\- Il faut que nous parlions, dit Karkaroff à Snape, sans autre préambule.

Il semblait si soucieux de n'être pas entendu des autres qu'il parlait en remuant à peine les lèvres. Il avait l'air d'un ventriloque pas très doué. Megan plissa des yeux en l'observant. Qu'est-ce que ces deux anciens Mangemorts pouvaient bien avoir à se dire ?

\- Nous parlerons après mon cours, murmura Snape, mais Karkaroff l'interrompit.

\- Je veux que nous parlions maintenant, Severus, sinon tu vas encore te défiler. Tu essayes toujours de m'éviter.

\- Après le cours, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

Karkaroff paraissait extrêmement inquiet et son interlocuteur avait l'air furieux. Cédant à l'injonction, le directeur de Durmstrang resta près du tableau noir, avec l'intention très nette d'empêcher Snape de filer à la fin de la classe. Megan aurait payé cher pour pouvoir assister à leur échange, mais elle eut beau traîner autant que possible pour ranger ses affaires lorsque la cloche sonna, elle ne parvint pas à rester suffisamment longtemps pour les écouter parler. Mais lorsqu'elle retrouva Ron et Hermione dans le couloir, elle s'aperçut que Potter, lui, avait trouvé le moyen de rester en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que Karkaroff veut à Snape, à votre avis ? S'enquit Ron, curieux.

\- On devrait bientôt le savoir, répondit Megan, pour une fois satisfaite du comportement de Potter.

Karkaroff fut le premier à ressortir du cachot, l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux, quelques minutes plus tard. Potter le suivait de près.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione en s'éloignant avec ses amis de la porte du cachot.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, avoua Potter. Karkaroff a montré à Snape quelque chose sur son bras, en disant « qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi nette » depuis longtemps, et Snape a eu l'air furieux, il lui a demandé de « cacher ça ».

\- C'est bizarre, commenta Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Pour Megan, la réponse était évidente : il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres, imprimée dans l'avant-bras gauche de tous les fidèles de Voldemort en signe de leur appartenance au cercle fermé des Mangemorts. Et le fait que Karkaroff l'ait trouvée particulièrement nette ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait des forces.

La jeune fille quitta ses amis après le dîner pour descendre aux cuisines de Poudlard : elle partait dans deux jours pour l'Albanie et avait besoin de réunir de nombreuses victuailles. Les elfes se firent une joie de lui préparer du pain, des fruits, de la viande et des légumes, ensorcelés pour se conserver longtemps. Megan remarqua cependant que Dobby évitait son regard et son contact : il la considérait encore comme une Malfoy et avait toujours aussi peur d'elle. La jeune fille s'aperçut alors que l'elfe était susceptible de connaître le secret de son lien avec Voldemort, lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie au sein du manoir Malfoy, petite créature dont on ignorait suffisamment la présence pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'on livrait devant lui des secrets. Après tout, les Malfoy n'auraient jamais cru que quelqu'un allait élaborer un stratagème pour faire libérer leur elfe. Il était donc bon que la créature la craigne toujours : ainsi, il n'oserait pas aller parler à Potter de son histoire.

Le lendemain, Megan, Ron, Hermione et Potter quittèrent le château à midi, sous le faible soleil aux reflets argentés qui illuminait le parc. Le temps se montra plus clément qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de l'année et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, tous quatre avaient ôté leurs capes qu'ils avaient jetées sur l'épaule. Les provisions demandées par Sirius se trouvaient dans le sac de Potter : au cours du déjeuner, ils avaient réussi à subtiliser une douzaine de cuisses de poulet, une miche de pain et une flasque de jus de citrouille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Gaichiffon pour acheter un cadeau à Dobby. Ils s'amusèrent à choisir les chaussettes les plus affreuses qu'ils purent trouver, dont une paire ornée d'étoiles lumineuses or et argent, et d'autres qui se mettaient à hurler lorsqu'elles devenaient trop odorantes. Megan s'étonna de cette soudaine envie de faire plaisir à l'elfe, et Ron et Hermione lui apprirent alors que Potter n'avait pas eu lui-même l'idée de la Branchiflore pour la deuxième tâche : c'était Dobby qui la lui avait donnée dix minutes avant le début de l'épreuve. Megan s'en trouva atterrée. Une fois de plus, Potter avait contourné les règles, il méritait de moins en moins sa place dans le Tournoi, et elle le méprisait de plus en plus. Elle savait que Cedric, Fleur et Krum, eux, avaient trouvé le moyen de se rendre au fond du lac par eux-même. Potter ne faisait que tricher depuis le début.

A une heure et demie, alors que Megan était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, ils se dirigèrent vers la grand-rue, passèrent devant Derviche et Bang et poursuivirent leur chemin vers la sortie de Pré-au-lard. Megan n'était pas supposée s'être déjà rendue dans cette partie du village, et elle fit semblant de suivre ses amis le long de l'allée sinueuse qui les mena dans la campagne qui entourait le village, vers la montagne qui dominait Pré-au-lard. Comme la dernière fois, Sirius, sous sa forme canine, attendait les pattes posées sur la plus haute barre de la clôture, des journaux dans sa gueule.

\- Bonjour, Sirius, dit Potter lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant lui.

Le chien noir flaira son sac avec avidité, remua la queue puis fit volte-face et traversa d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Megan, Ron **,** Hermione et Potter passèrent par-dessus la clôture et le suivirent.

Sirius les conduisit vers sa grotte. Il avançait rapidement, mais les quatre autres progressaient difficilement. Au bout d'une demie-heure d'escalade laborieuse, ils atteignirent enfin la caverne fraîche et sombre qui servait de repaire au fugitif. Buck était toujours là, attaché à un gros rocher. Ses yeux orange au regard féroce se mirent à étinceler lorsqu'il les vit entrer. Tous les quatre s'inclinèrent devant lui et, après les avoir regardés pendant un bon moment d'un air impérieux, Buck fléchit ses genoux couverts d'écaillés et consentit à laisser Hermione caresser les plumes de son cou tandis que Sirius reprenait forme humaine.

Il portait toujours sa vieille robe grise en lambeaux, et Megan ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû lui amener des vêtements propres. Il était dans le même état lamentable que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, trois semaines plus tôt.

\- Du poulet ! dit-il d'une voix rauque après avoir jeté par terre les vieux numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il avait portés dans sa gueule, sous sa forme de chien.

Potter ouvrit son sac et lui donna les cuisses de poulet et le pain, enveloppés dans une serviette.

\- Merci, dit Sirius.

Assis sur le sol de la caverne, il déplia la serviette, saisit un pilon et le dévora.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai surtout mangé des rats. Je ne peux pas me permettre de voler de la nourriture à Pré-au-lard. Je risquerais de me faire repérer.

Il sourit à son neveu qui s'efforça de sourire à son tour, mais sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en rongeant l'os de poulet à la manière d'un molosse affamé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant.

Il souriait toujours mais, voyant l'expression anxieuse de Potter, il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux:

\- Je tiens à être sur place. Ta dernière lettre... Enfin, disons que les choses semblent de plus en plus louches. J'ai volé la _Gazette du Sorcier_ chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un la jeter et, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Il montra d'un signe de tête les numéros jaunis du journal qu'il avait jetés par terre. Ron les ramassa et commença à les lire.

\- Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Si tu te fais prendre ? dit Potter.

\- Vous êtes les seuls, avec Dumbledore, à savoir que je suis un Animagus, répondit Sirius en continuant de dévorer ses cuisses de poulet.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Potter et lui tendit les numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il y en avait deux. Le premier avait pour titre: « La mystérieuse maladie de Bartemius Crouch ». A la une du deuxième, on pouvait lire: « La sorcière du ministère reste introuvable — Le ministre de la Magie personnellement impliqué ». Penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, Megan s'intéressa davantage au premier numéro, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lire. _N'a pas été vu en public depuis le mois de novembre... la maison paraît déserte... L'hôpitale Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques s'est abstenu de tout commentaire... Le ministère refuse de confirmer les rumeurs de maladie grave..._

\- Quand on lit ça, on a l'impression qu'il est en train de mourir, commenta Megan. Mais il ne doit pas être si malade que ça, s'il a été capable de venir jusqu'ici...

\- Mon frère est l'assistant de Mr Crouch, dit Ron à Sirius. D'après lui, Crouch souffre de surmenage.

\- En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air malade quand je l'ai vu de près, le soir où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe..., déclara Potter en continuant de lire l'article.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir renvoyé Winky, non ? dit froidement Hermione.

Elle caressait Buck qui croquait les os de poulet laissés par Sirius.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il le regrette... Il doit sentir la différence maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Hermione est obsédée par les elfes de maison, murmura Ron à Sirius.

Mais Sirius semblait intéressé par la nouvelle.

\- Crouch a renvoyé son elfe ?

\- Oui, le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit Potter.

Il se lança alors dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, Winky qu'on avait trouvée en possession de la baguette du garçon, la fureur de Mr Crouch. Megan vit Sirius lui jeter un coup d'œil mécontent : elle ne lui avait rien raconté de tout ça. Lorsque Potter eut terminé, son parrain s'était relevé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la caverne.

\- Résumons-nous, dit-il au bout d'un moment en brandissant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet. D'abord, vous avez vu l'elfe dans la tribune officielle. Elle gardait une place pour Mr Crouch, d'accord ?

C'est ça, dirent les quatre amis d'une même voix.

\- Mais Crouch n'a pas assisté au match ?

\- Non, répondit Potter, il a dit qu'il avait trop de travail.

Sirius fit le tour de la caverne en silence. Puis il demanda :

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as vérifié si ta baguette était toujours dans ta poche quand tu as quitté la tribune ?

\- Heu...

Potter réfléchit longuement.

\- Non, dit-il enfin. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir avant d'être arrivé dans la forêt. A ce moment-là, j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et je n'y ai trouvé que mes Multiplettes.

Il regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu veux dire que celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres m'aurait volé ma baguette quand j'étais encore dans la tribune ?

\- C'est possible, répondit Sirius.

\- Winky n'a pas volé cette baguette ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix perçante.

\- L'elfe n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans la loge, dit Sirius qui continuait de faire les cent pas, le front plissé. Qui d'autre était assis derrière vous ?

\- Plein de gens, dit Potter. Des ministres bulgares.. Cornelius Fudge, les Malfoy...

\- Les Malfoy ! s'écria Ron d'une voix si forte qu'elle se répercuta en écho autour de la caverne.

Surpris, Buck remua la tête d'un air inquiet. Megan décocha à son ami un regard noir.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Lucius Malfoy qui a pris ta baguette !

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre ? demanda Sirius.

\- Non, répondit Potter.

\- Si, Ludo Bagman était là aussi, lui rappela Megan d'un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle le soupçonnait plus que les Malfoy.

Elle connaissait très bien la voix de Lucius, elle l'aurait reconnue, et puis ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Ah oui...

\- Je ne sais rien de Bagman, sinon qu'il était Batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, dit Sirius en faisant toujours les cent pas. C'est quel genre ?

\- Il est très bien, assura Potter. Il n'arrête pas de me proposer de m'aider dans le tournoi.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il dit qu'il me trouve sympathique.

\- Mmm, marmonna Sirius, l'air songeur.

\- On l'a vu dans la forêt juste avant l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, lança Megan, insistante. Vous vous souvenez ?

Elle disait cela pour discréditer la théorie de Ron, mais elle savait que Bagman était avec les gobelins à qui il devait de l'argent, et elle ne l'imaginait pas une seule seconde Mangemort.

\- Oui, dit Ron, mais il n'est pas resté dans la forêt. Dès qu'on lui a parlé des incidents avec les Moldus, il a filé vers le terrain de camping.

\- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua Hermione. Il a transplané, mais on ne sait pas où.

\- Arrêtez un peu, dit Ron d'un air incrédule, vous n'allez quand même pas prétendre que c'est Ludo Bagman qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Il serait plus vraisemblable que ce soit lui plutôt que Winky, dit Hermione d'un air buté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? lança Ron à Sirius avec un regard éloquent. Elle est complètement obsédée par les el...

Mais Sirius leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Quand la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue et que l'elfe a été découverte avec la baguette de Harry, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Crouch ?

\- Il est allé voir dans les sous-bois, répondit Potter, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Bien sûr, marmonna Sirius en continuant de marcher de long en large. Il aurait préféré mettre ça sur le dos de n'importe qui plutôt que de son elfe... Et ensuite, il l'a renvoyée ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione d'un ton enflammé. Il l'a renvoyée simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas restée sous sa tente à attendre de se faire piétiner...

\- Hermione, tu vas nous laisser un peu tranquilles, avec tes histoires d'elfe ? s'exclama Ron.

Mais Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Elle a beaucoup mieux compris que vous qui était Crouch, Ron. Si tu veux savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux.

Il passa une main sur son visage recouvert d'une barbe naissante. De toute évidence, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Toutes ces absences de Barty Crouch... Il prend la peine de demander à son elfe de lui garder une place pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais il ne vient pas regarder le match. Il travaille avec acharnement pour faire renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais il ne vient pas non plus y assister... Ça ne ressemble pas à Crouch. Si, au cours de sa carrière, il a manqué une seule journée de travail pour cause de maladie, je suis prêt à manger Buck.

\- Tu connais Crouch ? s'étonna Potter.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, laissant apparaître un masque menaçant, voire meurtrier.

\- Je le connais même très bien, dit l'homme à voix basse. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de m'enfermer à Azkaban — sans procès.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Megan, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Tu plaisantes ? hoqueta Potter.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Sirius en mordant à nouveau dans une cuisse de poulet. A cette époque-là, Crouch était directeur du Département de la justice magique, vous ne le saviez pas ?

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête.

\- On le donnait favori comme prochain ministre de la Magie, reprit Sirius. C'est un grand sorcier, Barty Crouch, il a un grand pouvoir magique et le pouvoir, il en est avide. Oh, il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Potter. Non, Barty Crouch a toujours été ouvertement hostile à la magie noire. Mais beaucoup de gens qui étaient opposés à la magie noire... non, vous ne comprendriez pas... vous êtes trop jeunes...

\- C'est ce que Arthur a dit à la Coupe du Monde, lança Megan avec une pointe d'irritation. Essaye quand même de nous expliquer, on verra bien si on comprend ou pas !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage maigre de Sirius.

\- Très bien, je vais essayer...

Il parcourut à nouveau la caverne sur toute sa longueur, puis reprit :

\- Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'il oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances... Le ministère de la Magie est en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus mais, dans le même temps, des Moldus meurent aussi. La terreur règne partout... la panique... la confusion...

Megan parvenait à imaginer, on lui avait trop souvent décrit cette période. Elle savait que ce temps-là allait revenir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'était cette souffrance qu'elle voulait épargner à ses amis en passant son marché avec Voldemort.

\- C'était comme ça, à l'époque... Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire. Les principes de Crouch étaient peut-être très bons au début – je n'en sais rien. Son ascension au sein du ministère a été très rapide et il a tout de suite pris des mesures radicales contre les partisans de Voldemort. Les Aurors ont reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs – celui de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant, par exemple. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à être livré aux Détraqueurs sans procès. Crouch a combattu la violence par la violence et a autorisé contre certains suspects l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu aussi implacable, aussi cruel, que de nombreux sorciers qui avaient choisi les forces du Mal. Lui aussi avait des partisans – beaucoup pensaient que c'était la bonne méthode et il s'est trouvé de plus en plus de sorciers et de sorcières pour le pousser à devenir ministre de la Magie. Lorsque Voldemort a disparu, tout le monde pensait que Crouch ne tarderait pas à décrocher le poste suprême. Mais il s'est alors passé un événement assez malheureux...

Sirius eut un sourire sinistre.

\- Le propre fils de Crouch a été arrêté en compagnie d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à convaincre leurs juges de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban. Apparemment, ils essayaient de retrouver Voldemort pour le ramener au pouvoir.

\- Le fils de Crouch a été arrêté ? murmura Hermione, le souffle coupé.

\- Ouais, dit Sirius en jetant son os de poulet à Buck.

Il s'assit à nouveau et s'attaqua cette fois à la miche de pain qu'il rompit en deux. Megan ne savait même pas que Crouch avait un fils, ou même une femme.

\- Un sale choc pour ce vieux Barty, j'imagine. Il aurait peut-être dû passer un peu plus de temps à s'occuper de sa famille. Il aurait mieux fait de quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt de temps en temps... Ça lui aurait permis de connaître son propre fils.

Il se mit à engloutir de gros morceaux de pain.

\- Son fils était vraiment un Mangemort ? demanda Potter.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius, la bouche pleine. J'étais moi-même à Azkaban quand il y a été enfermé. Je n'ai appris la plupart des choses que je vous raconte qu'après ma sortie de prison. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le fils Crouch a été pris en compagnie de gens dont je suis sûr et certain qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts — mais peut-être s'est-il trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme l'elfe de son père.

\- Est-ce que Crouch a essayé de faire sortir son fils de prison ? murmura Megan.

Sachant quel effet abominable avaient les Détraqueurs, elle n'imaginait pas qu'un père ne retourne pas ciel et terre pour épargner cela à son enfant. Mais Sirius eut un éclat de rire qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement.

\- Crouch faire sortir son fils de prison ? Megan, je croyais que tu avais compris qui était Crouch ! Tout ce qui pouvait menacer de ternir sa réputation devait disparaître. Il consacrait sa vie entière à son unique ambition: devenir ministre de la Magie. Tu l'as vu renvoyer une elfe de maison qui lui était entièrement dévouée simplement parce qu'à cause d'elle on risquait de l'associer à nouveau à la Marque des Ténèbres. Ça suffit à montrer ce qu'il est, non ? L'affection paternelle de Crouch l'a tout juste conduit à assurer un procès à son fils mais, en fait, ce n'était qu'une occasion pour lui de montrer à quel point il haïssait ce garçon... Ensuite, il l'a envoyé droit à Azkaban.

\- Il a livré son propre fils aux Détraqueurs ? dit Potter à voix basse, lui aussi choqué.

\- Exactement, répondit Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé. J'ai vu les Détraqueurs l'amener à Azkaban, je les ai vus passer devant la porte de ma cellule. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule voisine de la mienne. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, il a hurlé en appelant sa mère. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'est tu... Tout le monde finissait par se taire... sauf ceux qui hurlaient dans leur sommeil...

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit comme si un voile était soudain descendu devant ses yeux. Dans sa tête, il était de retour à Azkaban, de nouveau prisonnier de l'horreur et du froid. Megan eut envie de lui prendre la main, de lui rappeler qu'il était sorti, qu'il n'y retournerait jamais.

\- Il est toujours à Azkaban ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte. Non, il n'y est plus. Il est mort environ un an après son incarcération.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Voilà sûrement pourquoi Megan ignorait son existence.

\- Oh, il n'a pas été le seul à mourir, dit Sirius avec amertume. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous et beaucoup finissent par ne plus rien manger. Ils perdent la volonté de vivre. On le savait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mourir: les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils étaient de plus en plus excités. Ce garçon avait l'air malade quand il est arrivé. Étant donné la position importante de Crouch dans la hiérarchie du ministère, lui et sa femme ont été autorisés à lui rendre une ultime visite sur son lit de mort. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Barty Crouch. Quand il est passé devant ma cellule, sa femme était tellement effondrée qu'il était obligé de la porter à moitié. Elle-même est morte peu après. De chagrin. Elle a dépéri comme son fils. Crouch n'est jamais venu demander le corps de son fils. Les Détraqueurs l'ont enterré devant la forteresse, je les ai vus creuser la tombe.

Sirius posa le morceau de pain qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et vida d'un trait la flasque de jus de citrouille.

\- Ainsi, tout s'est effondré pour le vieux Crouch au moment même où il croyait avoir tout réussi, reprit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Le héros promis au poste de ministre perdait d'un coup son fils et sa femme, l'honneur de sa famille et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis mon évasion, sa popularité. En apprenant sa mort, les gens ont commencé à éprouver de la sympathie pour le fils Crouch et se sont demandé comment un garçon si jeune, issu d'une bonne famille, avait pu s'écarter à ce point du droit chemin. Ils ont fini par conclure que le vrai responsable était son père qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Et c'est comme ça que le poste de ministre est revenu à Cornelius Fudge tandis que Crouch était envoyé au Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Il y eut un long silence. Megan était choquée, une douleur sourde dans son estomac s'était réveillée. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer son enfant ? Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde être ainsi trahie par ses propres parents. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas vécu longtemps, mais ils l'avaient aimée, sincèrement. Même les Boyd, à qui elle avait fait vivre un enfer, ne l'auraient pas abandonnée.

\- Maugrey soutient que Crouch est obsédé par la capture des mages noirs, dit Potter à Sirius.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était devenu une manie chez lui, répondit Sirius. A mon avis, il pense pouvoir retrouver son ancien prestige en arrêtant un nouveau Mangemort.

\- Et il est venu ici en cachette spécialement pour fouiller le bureau de Snape ! dit Ron d'un air triomphant en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Oui, et tout ça n'a rigoureusement aucun sens, dit Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Ron avec fougue.

Mais Sirius fit « non » de la tête.

\- Écoute-moi bien: si Crouch voulait enquêter sur Snape, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas occupé sa place de juge pendant le tournoi ? Il aurait eu un prétexte idéal pour venir régulièrement à Poudlard et le surveiller de près.

\- Alors, tu crois que Snape mijote quelque chose ? demanda Megan.

Hermione l'interrompit :

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que Dumbledore fait confiance à Snape...

\- Je sais, Hermione, répondit Megan avec agacement. Tout comme je sais que Dumbledore fait aveuglément confiance à tout le monde, c'est loin d'être un gage d'innocence. Crois-moi, Snape ne mérite pas cette confiance.

Elle ne pensait pas que le professeur de potions soit le fidèle Mangemort qui opérait actuellement pour Voldmort et qui avait mis le nom de Potter dans la coupe, mais elle maintenait qu'il était tout sauf innocent.

\- N'oublie pas que Snape a sauvé la vie de Harry quand nous étions en première année. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas laissé mourir, tout simplement ?

Megan avait déjà fait remarquer ce détail à Sirius.

\- Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que Dumbledore le renvoie..., proposa Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ? demanda Potter d'une voix forte pour que Megan, Ron et Hermione arrêtent de se disputer et écoutent.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont raison tous les trois, répondit le fugitif en les regardant d'un air songeur. Depuis que j'ai appris que Snape était professeur ici, je me suis demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagé. Snape a toujours été fasciné par la magie noire, il était réputé pour ça quand il faisait ses études. Un type répugnant, avec ses airs doucereux et ses cheveux gras.

Potter et Ron échangèrent un sourire.

\- Quand il est arrivé à l'école, Snape connaissait plus de sortilèges que les élèves de septième année et il faisait partie d'une bande de Serpentard qui sont presque tous devenus des Mangemorts.

A sa grande surprise, Megan s'identifia aussitôt au professeur : elle aussi était arrivée à l'école en s'y connaissant mieux en magie que certains élèves de dernière année, en compagnie de Draco, Crabbe ou Goyle, tous trois fils de Mangemorts.

Sirius cita des noms en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Rosier et Wilkes — ils ont tous les deux été tués par des Aurors un an avant la chute de Voldemort. Les Lestrange — c'est un couple marié — sont à Azkaban. Avery — d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est parvenu à s'en tirer en prétendant qu'il avait agi sous l'influence de l'Imperium et il est toujours en liberté.

Tous ses noms étaient familiers à Megan, elle les avait vus au manoir Malfoy ou entendu parler d'eux de nombreuses fois.

\- Mais autant que je le sache, Snape n'a jamais été accusé d'être un Mangemort — ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ajouta Sirius. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais été pris. Et Snape est sans aucun doute suffisamment rusé pour avoir réussi à échapper aux soupçons.

\- Snape _a été_ un Mangemort, asséna Megan, agacée. D'ailleurs, il connaît très bien Karkaroff, mais il préfère qu'on ne le sache pas.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Snape quand Karkaroff est arrivé au cours de potions, hier ! S'exclama Potter. Karkaroff voulait parler à Snape, il lui reprochait de tout faire pour l'éviter. Karkaroff avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a montré à Snape quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bras, mais je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était.

\- Il a montré à Snape quelque chose sur son bras ? dit Sirius, qui semblait déconcerté.

D'un geste machinal, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sales puis haussa les épaules. Megan comprit qu'il ne voulait pas révéler aux trois autres qu'il s'agissait de la Marque des Ténèbres, probablement pour ne pas les effrayer.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut signifier... Mais si Karkaroff est vraiment inquiet et qu'il va demander conseil à Snape...

Sirius contempla la paroi de la caverne et fit une grimace.

\- Bien sûr, Dumbledore fait confiance à Snape... Tu as raison Megan de dire que Dumbledore fait toujours confiance à des tas de gens dont beaucoup d'autres se méfieraient, mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il lui ait confié un poste de professeur si jamais Snape a été au service de Voldemort.

Megan avait envie de leur crier au visage qu'ils étaient naïfs, qu'ils niaient l'évidence. Snape et ses parents avaient servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensemble, et il suffisait de remonter la manche gauche de sa robe pour prouver au monde entier qu'il avait, par le passé, prêté allégeance à Lord Voldemort.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Maugrey et Crouch tiennent-ils tant à fouiller son bureau ? s'entêta Ron.

\- Maugrey serait bien capable d'avoir fouillé le bureau de tous les professeurs dès son arrivée à Poudlard, dit lentement Sirius. Il prend très au sérieux son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui fasse confiance à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. En tout cas, il y a une chose qu'il faut reconnaître à Maugrey, c'est qu'il n'a jamais tué personne quand il pouvait l'éviter. Chaque fois que c'était possible, il ramenait les gens vivants. Il était intraitable mais il n'est jamais descendu au niveau des Mangemorts. Crouch, lui, c'est différent... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment malade ? Si oui, pourquoi a-t-il fait l'effort de se traîner jusqu'au bureau de Snape ? Et sinon... Que fabrique-t-il ? Qu'avait-il de si important à faire à la Coupe du Monde pour rester absent de la tribune officielle ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu juger le tournoi ?

Sirius se tut, le regard toujours fixé sur la paroi de la caverne. Buck furetait autour de lui, pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublié quelques os de poulet. Enfin, Sirius se tourna vers Ron.

\- Tu dis que ton frère est l'assistant de Crouch ? Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander s'il a vu Crouch récemment ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Ron d'un air dubitatif. Mais il ne faut pas lui laisser entendre que Crouch mijote quelque chose de louche. Percy a une véritable vénération pour lui.

\- Pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi essayer de savoir où ils en sont de l'enquête sur la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, ajouta Sirius en montrant l'un des numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Il échangea un regard avec Megan : tous deux avaient la certitude que la femme était morte, mais le fugitif n'en savait pas autant que l'adolescente à ce sujet.

\- Bagman m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, il est cité dans l'article, dit Sirius. Il raconte partout que Bertha a une très mauvaise mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle a changé depuis que je l'ai connue mais, quand elle était jeune, elle n'était pas du tout étourdie — c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était un peu idiote, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire quand il s'agissait de colporter des ragots. Ce qui lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis, elle était incapable de se taire quand il l'aurait fallu. J'imagine qu'elle devait représenter plutôt un handicap pour le ministère de la Magie... C'est peut-être pour ça que Bagman ne se donne pas trop de mal pour la chercher...

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Trois heures et demie, dit Hermione.

\- Vous feriez bien de retourner à l'école, conseilla Sirius en se levant. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien...

Il regardait particulièrement Megan et Potter.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le château en cachette pour venir me voir, d'accord ? Envoyez-moi des lettres ici, c'est tout. Il faudra continuer à m'informer de tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre. Mais j'insiste: pas question que vous sortiez de Poudlard sans permission. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire attaquer.

\- Jusqu'ici, personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer à part un dragon et quelques Strangulots, fit observer Potter.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe... Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque le tournoi aura pris fin, c'est-à-dire à la fin du mois de juin. Et si jamais vous parlez de moi entre vous, appelez-moi Sniffle, d'accord ?

Il rendit à Potter la flasque vide et la serviette dans laquelle il avait enveloppé les cuisses de poulet puis alla donner une petite caresse à Buck.

\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du village pour voir si je peux dénicher un autre journal.

Avant de quitter la caverne, il se transforma à nouveau en un gros chien noir puis ils descendirent tous les cinq le flanc de la montagne et retournèrent devant la clôture. En guise d'au revoir, ils caressèrent la tête du chien qui partit en courant le long du village. Les quatre élèves traversèrent Pré-au-lard en sens inverse et reprirent le chemin du château.

– Je me demande si Percy est au courant de toutes ces histoires sur Crouch, dit Ron. Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fiche... Ou peut-être qu'il l'admire justement pour ça. Percy adore les lois et les règlements. Il trouverait sûrement très bien que Crouch ait refusé de violer la loi, même pour son propre fils.

– Percy ne livrerait jamais quelqu'un de sa famille aux Détraqueurs, dit Hermione d'un ton sévère.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. S'il pensait qu'on représente un obstacle pour sa carrière... Tu sais, il est vraiment très ambitieux...

Ils montèrent les marches de pierre qui menaient au hall d'entrée où de délicieux fumets en provenance de la Grande Salle annonçaient que le dîner était servi.

– Ce pauvre vieux Sniffle, dit Ron en respirant voluptueusement. Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour faire tout ça, Harry... Tu t'imagines ? Être obligé de manger des rats dans une caverne...


	35. Chapter 35: Feja e shqiptarit

**35**

 **FEJA E SHQIPTARIT ËSHTË SHQIPTARIA**

Lorsqu'elles étaient montées se coucher, Megan n'avait pas dit à Hermione qu'elle ne serait plus là à son réveil. Elle n'avait pas préparé de lettres pour tous ses amis et Kevan. Juste un mot qu'elle glissa dans le sac de sa meilleure amie « _Encore partie – je ne vais pas revenir de sitôt – dis-le leur et prends soin de toi_ ». Ils allaient lui en vouloir, et ils allaient s'inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait pas perpétuellement les épargner.

Megan ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là, car elle quitta Poudlard tôt, elle avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre l'Albanie. Elle ouvrit la cage d'Eleyna pour laisser sa chouette savourer de ses prochaines semaines de liberté, enfila des vêtements moldus chauds, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, et quitta le dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Comme chaque fois qu'elle parcourait les couloirs silencieux du château, elle se sentit minuscule. Elle pensa à tous les autres élèves, qui dormaient paisiblement, avec pour seuls soucis leurs devoirs, et l'excitation que leur inspirait le Tournoi. Parfois elle s'imaginait être à leur place, naïve, l'esprit tranquille. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais été, une menace planait au-dessus d'elle avant même qu'elle ne naisse. Elle ne leur enviait cependant pas leur vulnérabilité elle au moins était capable de se défendre.

Dumbledore était informé de son départ, elle ne croisa aucun professeur ni concierge et les portes du château puis du portail de l'école s'ouvrirent devant elle. Dehors le vent était si puissant qu'elle lutta par moment pour avancer. Il lui glaçait la peau sous sa cape et son écarpe, mais elle continuait à marcher d'un pas déterminé vers Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivée au village, elle brandit sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. L'immense véhicule violet criard surgit devant elle dans une détonation sonore. Le contrôleur en uniforme sauta alors du bus en s'exclamant :

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence -

\- Je connais la chanson, le coupa Megan, qui avait hâte de s'abriter du vent glacial. Je vais à la gare de Glasgow, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant vingt-huit Mornilles.

\- Je t'ai déjà vue, non ? Demanda Stan Rocade alors qu'elle s'engouffrait à bord du bus. Tu as déjà pris le Magicobus ici, et tu devrais être à Poudlard !

\- Si je devais être à Poudlard, j'y serais, ce n'est pas un moulin, on n'en sort pas si facilement, si ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit à ce que Megan venait de dire tandis que celle-ci grimpait sur un des lits de cuivre alignés derrière les fenêtres, entre deux sorciers profondément endormis. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule. A peine s'était-elle installée que le bus magique démarra dans une nouvelle détonation assourdissante, la faisant vaciller sur son matelas.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda le contrôleur.

\- J'ai payé les trois Mornilles en plus pour le chocolat chaud, répliqua Megan.

En marmonnant de mécontentement, Stan Rocade alla chercher de quoi servir la boisson, et Megan se glissa sous les draps, espérant pouvoir dormir un peu avant son arrivée à la gare.

La jeune fille ne fut pas mécontente d'atteindre enfin sa station : le jeune contrôleur n'avait cessé de l'observer de travers au cours du trajet, comme elle avait pu le remarquer les quelques fois où une secousse brutale l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Elle avait hâte de quitter le Royaume-Uni pour ne plus être susceptible d'être interceptée par le ministère de la magie – Dumbledore ne la laisserait plus repartir si cela arrivait, et elle était bien trop près du but pour accepter de renoncer.

A la gare de Glasgow Central, Megan dépensa cent trente six livres soixante pour acheter un billet de train à la compagnie Virgin West Coast Trains. Un train partait toutes les heures pour Londres. Elle prit celui de neuf heures trente-huit et s'installa confortablement dans son siège pour les quatre heures trente-six de trajet qui l'attendaient. Elle allait pouvoir terminer véritablement sa nuit, et lire un peu. Elle gardait son sac serré contre elle, de peur qu'un voleur tente de le lui subtiliser dans son sommeil, n'ayant aucune confiance en les Moldus qui l'entouraient. Le dimanche, ce train était bondé, mais cela lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse, et elle n'en demandait pas moins.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée au bout de ses quatre heures de trajet, Megan, enfin reposée, entreprit de parcourir à pieds le kilomètre qui la séparait de la gare de London Saint Pancras International, où elle dépensa deux cent dix-neuf euros cinquante – une somme astronomique à son avis – dans l'achat d'un billet d'eurostar. Elle profita de l'heure qui lui restait à attendre son train pour rédiger des lettres.

 _Cal,_

 _Je sais que le Chemin de Traverse est fascinant, tu m'en as déjà parlé dans tes six dernières lettres. Et non, les hiboux ne vivent pas seulement la nuit, tu ne maltraites pas le tien, ceux que les sorciers élèvent sont habitués à voler de jour comme de nuit, ils se reposent quand ils le veulent._

 _Je t'ai promis de venir te voir dès que je le pourrais, mais je dois aller m'occuper d'un membre de ma famille qui est malade, à l'étranger, donc je ne serais pas disponible avant plusieurs semaines. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien à la librairie. Dans le pire des cas, fais venir Serena. Je dis bien « dans le pire des cas »._

 _Demi_

 _Sniffle,_

 _Potter t'en parlera probablement, j'ai à nouveau quitté Poudlard. Je sais que tu vas être en colère : tu ne veux pas que Voldemort mette la main sur moi, tout ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. Parles-moi plutôt de l'Ordre ! J'aimerais en savoir plus._

 _Ron, Hermione et Potter t'enverront sûrement de la nourriture régulièrement, j'espère qu'ils ne te laisseront pas te nourrir de rats. Il faudrait aussi qu'ils te fassent parvenir des vêtements, voire du savon, tu es dans un état lamentable. J'essaierai de leur en toucher un mot dans une prochaine lettre, même si je ne pourrai pas leur écrire souvent._

 _Essaie de ne pas te faire prendre, je t'en voudrais._

 _Megan_

Elle mentait à l'un et à l'autre : elle ne pouvait pas révéler à Cal qui elle était, sans quoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à lui aussi elle ne pouvait pas avouer à Sirius qu'elle comptait rejoindre le mage noir, il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle aimait les relations qu'elle entretenait avec les deux hommes, mais elle était consciente de leurs fragilité. Elle pourrait aisément tout perdre.

On appela les passagers du train 9036. Megan fourra les parchemins dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le quai. Dans deux heures et seize minutes, elle serait à Paris Nord. Dans deux heures et seize minutes, elle serait en France, hors du rayon d'action du ministère de la magie Britannique, et son voyage pourrait alors commencer.

* * *

Megan n'avait jamais été en France. Arrivée à la gare Paris Nord en fin d'après-midi, elle fut surprise de l'effervescence qui y régnait. Serrant contre son sac, elle suivit le flot de passagers pressés dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Elle avait rarement pris le métro à Londres et se promit de ne plus s'y rendre, elle détestait cette soudaine proximité, ces odeurs, ces bruits, et tous ces Moldus.

Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin à l'air libre de la capitale française, Megan s'empressa de s'éloigner du bruit et de l'agitation et erra dans la nuit tombante jusqu'à trouver une zone moins éclairée, moins fréquentée. Le genre d'endroits où une fille de quatorze ans ne devrait pas se trouver seule. Elle balayait le sol des yeux, à la recherche d'un détritus qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une cannette de bière à moitié vide. Elle fit couler le reste de boisson sur le goudron abimé en pinçant le nez, puis sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le récipient. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à étudier des manuels de sortilège et des cartes de l'Albanie en prévision de ce moment. Si elle ratait ce sort, elle se retrouverait probablement à l'autre bout de la planète, et pas forcément en un seul morceau. Elle n'avait aucune autorisation pour créer ce Portoloin, mais elle était hors du champ de compétence du ministère britannique, et elle serait bientôt en Albanie, elle ne craignait rien.

 _\- Portus_.

La canette brilla d'une lueur bleue et se mit à vibrer bruyamment contre le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir inerte. Dans moins de deux minutes, le détritus serait en Albanie, et elle avec.

Une exclamation en français derrière elle lui fit faire volte-face, sa baguette brandie. Elle tenait en joue un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, mal rasé, qui louchait pour fixer le bout de bois pointé sur lui. Il aboya quelque chose, mais Megan ne comprenait pas la langue qu'il parlait.

\- Dégage.

Il ne comprenait pas l'anglais mais elle lui fit des signes de son autre main pour illustrer ses propos. Il répondit en grognant et en désignant la canette, qui avait repris son aspect initial. Il restait à peine une minute à Megan avant le départ.

\- Sois tu dégages, soit je t'assomme ! Lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Mais le français n'était pas impressionné par la petite étrangère qui agitait un bout de bois. Il esquissa un geste pour l'empoigner. Un _bang_ sonore retentit et il alla s'écraser contre une poubelle, assommé. Le sort avait résonné dans la rue étroite et des lumières s'allumèrent derrière les fenêtres. Trente secondes. Des voix résonnèrent de part et d'autres de la rue. Certains aperçurent le corps inanimé de l'adversaire de Megan et les cris s'amplifièrent la jeune fille ne comprenait pas un mot de français mais elle perçut le ton menaçant. Vingt secondes. Des hommes commençaient à descendre des immeubles. Il y en avait plus d'une dizaine et ils arrivaient de tous les côtés. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Dix secondes. Elle lança trois sorts pour repousser ceux qui étaient trop près. Certains se mirent à hurler, d'autres s'immobilisèrent, choqués. Le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions et ne se décident à se ruer sur elle, Megan sentit une secousse familière et le béton se déroba sous ses pieds. Ses assaillants et la rue s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de sons puis les pieds de la jeune fille heurtèrent le sol meuble d'une forêt. La canette roula sur le sol boueux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien atterri dans le district de Malësi e Madhe, il lui faudrait avoir confiance en ses propres capacités magiques.

Après avoir détruit la canette, la jeune fille se mit en route, souhaitant s'éloigner au plus vite de l'endroit où elle avait atterri, au cas où quelqu'un se serait aperçu de sa création illégale d'un Portoloin et souhaiterait la poursuivre. Sa baguette allumée à la main, elle entreprit d'avancer à l'aveugle dans la forêt, enjambant les racines et les bûches, franchissant des buissons et escaladant des amas de pierres. Si sa trajectoire était bonne, elle se trouvait dans une petite zone boisée au nord de la ville de Koplik. Et si Charlie était parvenu à convaincre son père comme elle l'espérait, elle ne dormirait pas à la belle étoile cette nuit.

Il lui fallut une heure et demie de marche pour atteindre l'orée du bois. A la lueur de sa baguette, elle déplia une carte de l'Albanie qu'elle avait prise chez Bertha Jorkins et la consulta. Elle était à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds de sa prochaine destination. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans les bois pour ne pas attirer l'attention, puis s'assit sur une racine noueuse et entreprit de lire un manuel d'Histoire de la magie – elle ne voulait pas prendre trop de retard dans ses apprentissages pour l'école, Dumbledore n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il la dispenserait d'examens de fin d'année. Il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degrés et l'humidité de la forêt n'aidait pas la jeune fille à se réchauffer. Elle avait fini par allumer un feu magique qu'elle avait glissé dans un pot de confiture pour se tenir chaud lorsque ce qu'elle attendait arriva enfin. Deux hiboux Grand-ducs se frayaient un chemin entre les branches, tenant dans leurs serres un large paquet. Megan s'empressa de détacher le paquet et donna aux hiboux des graines qu'elle trouva au fond de son sac. Elle leur confia les lettres à l'intention de Cal et Sirius, puis entreprit de déballer son colis. Le tissu, sale et humide, dégageait une forte odeur de chat. D'un coup de baguette, Megan mâts et piquets s'assemblèrent et la tente de Perkins se dressa devant elle. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle entra dans l'espèce d'appartement rempli de fauteuils dépareillés qui lui servirait de foyers au cours des prochains jours.

* * *

L'itinéraire de Bertha Jorkins commençait à Koplik, chez son cousin, Albion Diturak, c'était donc là que commencerait le périple de Megan. Le lundi matin, heureuse d'avoir mangé à sa faim la veille au soir et d'avoir dormi au chaud et sans effort, chose rare dans ses voyages en Europe, la jeune fille replia sa tente, la glissa dans son sac, puis marcha de la forêt à la ville. Elle commença par aller échanger des livres contre des leks dans la première banque qu'elle trouva, puis s'acheta une carte détaillée de la ville pour retrouver Albion, à l'aide des notes qu'elle avait subtilisées chez Jorkins. Il faisait plus chaud que la veille au soir, mais un vent sec soufflait sur Koplik, forçant Megan à se réfugier dans la chaleur de son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle ne craignait pas d'attirer l'attention ici, l'Ecosse était bien trop loin pour qu'on reconnaisse l'une des maisons de l'école de magie Britannique.

Il lui fallut quarante-cinq minutes pour retrouver la maison du cousin de Jorkins, coincée entre deux bâtiments mitoyens. Rien qu'à regarder l'habitation, Megan s'imagina un cadre moyen qui vivait là avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, qui partait le matin pour huit heures et rentrait le soir avant sept heures et demie, vêtu d'un costume bon marché, un attaché-case vissé à la main. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme solide d'une quarantaine d'années en franchit le pas, dans son costume marron. Il portait un attaché-case assorti.

\- Albion Diturak ? Appela Megan en se dirigeant vers lui.

 _\- To ?_

\- Demi Malfoy, se présenta-t-elle sans hésiter. Je connaissais votre cousine Bertha. Je suis à sa recherche.

L'homme s'immobilisa, surpris, puis son regard se voila. Il allait l'écouter.

\- J'imagine que tu ne fais pas partie du ministère ? Soupira-t-il avec un fort accent.

\- Non, je sais qu'ils vous ont déjà interrogé.

\- Il y a quelques semaines à peine... Ils en ont mis du temps à s'inquiéter !

\- Vous êtes la dernière personne connue à l'avoir vue en vie, lui rappela Megan. Je pourrais vous parler ?

\- Je vais travailler, je -

\- Je ne suis ici que pour la journée, et je pense savoir qui l'a – pourrait l'avoir enlevée.

Elle était sur le point de dire « qui l'a tuée », mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, soucieuse de ne pas trop en dire – l'homme aurait sûrement des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre.

\- J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il. Ils pourront bien se passer de moi pour la journée.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers la maison, suivi de Megan. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils trouvèrent une femme avec un jeune garçon dans les bras, surprise de voir Albion revenir aussi vite, une adolescente sur les talons.

 _\- Unë nuk do të punoj sot_ , dit-il simplement, avant d'ajouter, en anglais : Cala, ma femme, et mon fils, Saïmir. Miss Malfoy est là pour Bertha.

Megan adressa un hochement de tête à la femme d'Albion, qui répondit par un froncement de sourcils. C'était une femme grande trop mince dont le visage aux traits tirés était encadré de cheveux bruns raides. Elle serrait contre elle un adorable garçon d'à peine trois ans qui portait un cartable _Batman_. Elle s'adressa à son mari dans un Albanais trop rapide pour que Megan le comprenne, enfila un manteau et s'empressa de quitter la maison avec l'enfant.

\- Elle sera bientôt revenue, expliqua l'homme en retirant sa propre veste. Elle aussi s'inquiète beaucoup pour Bertha. Tu prendras bien du café ?

\- Du thé, merci.

\- Tu es anglaise ? S'enquit Albion en allant préparer les boissons chaudes.

Megan acquiesça en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises du petit salon. Sur la cheminée, une photo de Jorkins et de son cousin trônait en évidence, sur laquelle tous deux s'étreignaient et riaient. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins. Juste à côté s'entassaient des affiches « Avez-vous vu cette femme » en Albanais sur lesquelles s'étalait une immense photo en couleurs de Jorkins, immobile.

\- Alors tu connais Bertha, supposa l'albanais en sortant des tasses d'un meuble ancien.

\- Pas personnellement, avoua la jeune fille. Mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet, et sa disparition est inquiétante.

\- Elle a été kidnappée, asséna Albion, les mains soudain tremblantes. Qui peut bien faire ça ? Tu as dit que tu le savais !

\- Je _pense_ le savoir, corrigea-t-elle. Vous savez sur quoi elle travaillait, cet été ?

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sourit l'homme. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler !

\- C'est justement ce qui l'a tuée, pensa Megan. Heureusement, son interlocuteur ne pratiquait pas la légilimencie.

\- Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de voir renaître cette tradition, elle n'aurait jamais manqué ça. C'est évident qu'elle n'est ni perdue ni en fuite !

\- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de distrait ?

\- « _C'est_ », corrigea Albion avec un froncement de sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de distrait, Bertha n'est pas stupide, elle savait très bien où elle était, elle connaît l'Albanie comme personne, elle ne se serait pas perdue entre ici et Përmet ! C'est une Albanaise, et _feja e shqiptarit është shqiptaria_.

\- « La religion des albanais est l'Albanie », traduisit Megan, reconnaissant la devise du pays.

Albion acquiesça, impressionné.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il. Qui est-ce que tu soupçonnes ?

\- Des personnes qui auraient voulu en savoir un peu plus sur le Tournoi, répondit brièvement Megan.

Elle n'avait dit soupçonner des personnes que pour attirer l'attention de l'Albanais, elle ne comptait pas vraiment lui exposer sa théorie, elle ne voulait pas faire trop de remous.

\- Elle voyageait seule ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Oui, elle vient souvent nous rendre visite, à ma mère et à nous. C'est la marraine de Saïmir...

Il détourna le regard un instant.

\- Les autorités savent qu'elle a été kidnappée ? Reprit-il rapidement.

\- L'enquête du ministère suit son cours. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse ?

\- Le ministère rechigne à envoyer des hommes, ils ne s'inquiètent pas ! Protesta Albion avec véhémence.

\- Ils ont un sens des priorités qui leur est propre, lui accorda Megan. Aucun signe de nervosité ?

\- Bertha rendait visite à sa famille ! Pourquoi aurait-elle été nerveuse !

 _\- A është gjithçka mirë?_

Cala venait de rentrer et fixait les deux interlocuteurs avec méfiance.

 _\- Gjithçka është mirë_ , acquiesça Megan, assurant à l'Albanaise que tout allait bien. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Bertha. Est-ce qu'elle est partie directement chez sa tante, après être venue ici ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Albion.

La femme de ce dernier attendit que son mari lui adresse un hochement de tête rassurant pour retirer son manteau et aller servir le thé qu'il avait oublié.

\- Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter, mais le voyage jusqu'à Përmet est assez long, il faut au moins cinq heures, et elle est partie assez tard d'ici. Peut-être qu'elle a fait une pause en chemin... Ma mère ne l'a jamais vue arriver.

\- Elle voyageait par quel moyen ?

\- Une voiture de location.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Megan. Elle aurait pu utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, non ?

\- La maison de ma mère n'est pas raccordée au réseau de cheminées, et Bertha aime traverser l'Albanie. Elle était amoureuse de ce pays.

C'était donc un chouette endroit pour mourir.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est devenue la voiture ? On l'a retrouvée ?

\- Non... La _polici_ l'a recherchée quelques semaines, puis ils ont abandonné...

\- Tu es qui ? Demanda Cala avec un fort accent, en fixant Megan de ses grands yeux noirs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la cherches ? Tu as quoi, quinze ans ?

\- Quatorze. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Tu es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts.

Cala ne posa plus aucune autre question.

\- Vous savez où elle a pu faire cette pause ?

\- Où exactement, je ne sais pas. A deux ou trois heures d'ici, je dirais...

Megan sortit de son sac les cartes de l'Albanie qu'elle avait empruntées à Jorkins aucun des deux albanais ne sembla remarquer que les documents avaient appartenu à leur cousine.

\- Vous pourriez m'indiquer son itinéraire ? Le plus précisément possible.

Cala et Albion échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils avaient eu la preuve que Megan comprenait et parlait un peu l'Albanais, ils ne risquèrent donc pas de se consulter dans cette langue. Un haussement d'épaules de la femme suffit à convaincre son mari : ils ne savaient peut-être pas qui était cette jeune fille ni pourquoi elle s'intéressait à la disparition de leur cousine, mais au moins c'était quelqu'un qui se penchait sur la question, et elle ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal.

\- On est peut-être des sorciers, dit-il, mais on sait utiliser Internet. Je vais vous l'imprimer.

Megan haussa un sourcil, Arthur aurait été très impressionné. Elle connaissait très peu de sorciers qui avaient recours à des méthodes Moldues. Elle termina son thé puis se pencha sur la carte qu'il posa devant elle. Une ligne bleue partait de Koplik et filait vers Përmet en longeant la côte ouest du pays. Avec un feutre, Albion entoura une zone autour de la ville de Tirana.

\- C'est sûrement à ce niveau qu'elle s'est arrêtée, affirma-t-il. Je pense que c'est là qu'elle a disparu.

Megan hocha la tête. Elle savait où aller.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle. Merci pour le thé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'enquit Albion. Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ?

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule.

* * *

De retour sous sa tente, qu'elle avait protégée par plusieurs enchantements, Megan étudia le plan que lui avait fourni Albion et les autres documents qu'elle avait pris chez la sorcière du ministère. Quelque part entre Koplik et Përmet, Bertha Jorkins avait croisé le chemin de Voldemort. Certainement au cours de cette pause, aux environs de Tirana. C'était donc là qu'elle se rendrait.

Elle se prépara de quoi déjeuner – ses capacités à cuisiner s'amélioraient au fil de ses voyages – puis replia la tente. La capitale de l'Albanie se trouvait à deux heures de là par la route, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de louer une voiture : maintenant qu'elle pouvait librement pratiquer la magie, elle comptait bien s'en servir. Elle extirpa son Eclair de feu du fond de son sac, se jeta un sort de Désillusion puis enfourcha le balai. Grâce à l'enchantement des Quatre-Points qui faisait de sa baguette une boussole, elle décolla en direction du Sud.

Voler lui procura comme chaque fois une sensation de liberté incomparable. Ses longs cheveux flottant autour de son visage, elle poussa le balai au maximum de sa vitesse. Elle profita d'une vue imprenable sur les sommets de l'Albanie, tâchant d'éviter oiseaux et appareils volants, qui ne pouvaient la voir, savourant ce voyage interdit. Elle était bien loin des manipulations de Dumbledore, des inquiétudes de Sirius, des règles de Poudlard, de la mort de ses parents, de la distance de Draco, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle aurait aimé continuer à voler sans jamais s'arrêter, n'écouter que son besoin dévorant de liberté et fuir ses trop lourdes responsabilités, mais bientôt elle arriva au-dessus du district de Tirana.

L'itinéraire fourni par Albion passait par Durrës, sur la côte, à plus de trente kilomètres de là, mais Jorkins avait marqué d'une croix le village de Priskë e Vogël, qui se trouvait au nord est de la capitale. De toute évidence, elle avait choisi d'y passer sur son chemin vers Përmet. Megan amorça sa descente.

Le village, minuscule, n'était pas très animé en ce lundi après-midi. Le village servait notamment de point de départ aux touristes qui souhaitaient gravir la montagne Brari, et ils n'étaient pas nombreux ce jour. Au moins les habitants étaient-ils habitués à voir des visages inconnus, ils ne la dévisagèrent pas comme à Killiney Hill. Elle sortit de son sac une affiche qu'elle avait empruntée chez Albion et entreprit de la montrer à tous ceux qu'elle croisa, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un se souvenait avoir vu Jorkins au cours de l'été, mais après deux heures passées à essuyer des réponses négatives, elle se lassa et échoua dans un petit café presque vide. Après avoir commandé un thé, elle se tourna vers son unique voisin de comptoir, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années plongé dans le journal ouvert devant lui.

 _\- Unë jam duke kërkuar për këtë grua_ , dit-elle en poussant vers lui l'affiche. _A e keni parë atë?_

L'homme leva la tête, probablement surpris par l'accent hasardeux de la jeune britannique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Megan avant de s'intéresser à la photo. Puis il secoua la tête. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Anglaise ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, surprise de trouver quelqu'un qui parlait sa langue.

\- Qui c'est ? S'enquit-il en désignant la photo de Jorkins du menton.

\- Ma tante, mentit Megan. Elle a disparu cet été. Je pense qu'elle est venue ici.

\- Ça me dit rien.

\- Vous n'avez vu personne de louche roder dans le coin, par hasard ?

L'homme fit une moue songeuse puis secoua de nouveau la tête. Megan était dépitée, elle était persuadée que Jorkins était venue ici, et le village n'était pas suffisamment grand pour qu'elle soit passée totalement inaperçue.

\- Tu devrais aller au _Käter Pupla_ , affirma l'homme. C'est la plus grande auberge d'ici, tu auras peut-être plus de chances. Elle est à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Merci !

Megan siffla le fond de sa tasse de thé, posa quelques leks sur le comptoir puis s'empressa de rejoindre l'établissement. Celui-ci était si près du parc national qu'il se fondait presque dans les arbres. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle trouva une dizaine de personnes assises dans la salle principale, qui ne firent pas attention à elle à son arrivée, ce qu'elle apprécia.

 _\- Të hapet apo të fle?_ Demanda la grosse femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, engoncée dans un tablier trop petit pour elle, décoré de quatre plumes rouges.

Megan répondit de son mieux qu'elle venait pour poser des questions. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, la femme crut qu'elle faisait partie d'un journal de collège et venait en savoir plus sur les étranges morts des animaux au cours de l'été. Sautant sur l'occasion, elle chercha à en savoir plus, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer de l'hôtesse : de petits animaux avaient été retrouvés morts dans la forêt du parc national, aucun des vétérinaires et des spécialistes venus étudier le phénomène n'avait trouvé d'explication logique, les journaux des villes alentours en avaient fait leur une pendant quatre jours puis personne ne s'en était plus soucié, hormis les collèges locaux qui s'essayaient au journalisme. Megan ne savait cependant pas trop quoi faire de cette information, il était fortement probable que cela n'ait rien à voir avec ses recherches. Elle sortit alors son affiche et fit le tour des clients. A sa plus grande joie, l'un d'entre eux la reconnut. A grands renforts de gestes et en essayant de parler aussi lentement et distinctement qu'il le put pour se faire comprendre de l'anglaise, il expliqua qu'il avait vu cette femme dans cette même auberge, un soir d'août, et s'en souvenait car elle avait eu une conversation longue et mouvementée avec un petit homme très laid, gros, aux cheveux épars et décolorés, qui lui avait fait penser à un gros rat. Megan sentit son pouls s'emballer : Peter Pettigrew et Bertha Jorkins s'étaient rencontrés ici-même, cet été ! Elle pressa l'albanais de lui en dire plus. Après s'être disputés en anglais, ceux-ci étaient sortis, mais jamais revenus.

Depuis le début de ses vagabondages européens, Megan n'était encore jamais tombée si rapidement sur la bonne piste. Elle savait enfin où Bertha Jorkins avait été enlevée. Elle avait du être particulièrement surprise de trouver Peter Pettigrew dans cette auberge d'un minuscule village albanais, lui qui était supposé être mort depuis plus de dix ans ! Et il y avait fort à parier que le serviteur avait trouvé le moyen de ramener la sorcière à son maître, qui avait ainsi appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Megan scruta des yeux la forêt qui se dressait devant elle. Un pressentiment le même qu'elle avait ressenti trois ans plus tôt dans la Forêt Interdite, le même qu'elle avait ressenti quelques mois plutôt dans le manoir des Riddle. Plus elle s'avançait vers les limites du parc national, plus elle le sentait. Voldemort avait été ici, récemment. Elle changea son sac d'épaule, sortit sa baguette, et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Le jour déclinait et les rayons du soleil ne transperçaient que faiblement les feuilles naissantes des arbres. Rapidement, Megan dut se servir sa baguette pour s'éclairer et ne pas trébucher sur le sol inégal. Elle avançait en suivant son instinct, comme un limier flairant une piste, ignorant les ronces qui s'accrochaient dans ses vêtements, le froid qui l'enserrait lentement, sans chercher à se souvenir comment retrouver son chemin ensuite. Elle marcha une heure, puis deux, refusant de s'arrêter, même quand elle arriva au pied de la montagne Brari et que la piste la força à escalader des parois rocheuses dans le noir, tremblante de toucher enfin au but. A la lueur de sa baguette, elle distinguait à peine les cadavres de petits animaux qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Puis la piste s'acheva.

Elle se tenait devant un flanc de la montagne, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée, les mains écorchées par les ronces et la pierre, affamée, et elle avait pour seul spectacle la paroi rocheuse qui lui faisait face. Pourtant elle était certaine que la piste devait la mener ici, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu ici, et elle était convaincue qu'il n'avait pas séjourné au beau milieu des cailloux et des touffes d'herbe. Déterminée, elle balaya le faisceau lumineux que projetait sa baguette sur la falaise et la longea, puis revint sur ses pas. Elle remarqua alors un interstice dans la pierre, à peine visible. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il était assez large pour qu'une personne mince puisse s'y glisser. Il fallait le chercher pour le voir, et elle s'amusa à penser que Pettigrew n'avait certainement pu entrer là que sous sa forme de rat et qu'il avait dû avoir du mal à y faire passer Bertha Jorkins.

Elle découvrit de l'autre côté une caverne à peine plus grande que celle où se cachait Sirius en ce moment, jonchée d'ossements, où flottait une odeur de décomposition rendant l'air presque irrespirable. Plus intéressant encore, elle trouva sur les parois et sur le sol des éclaboussures argentées qu'elle identifia comme étant du sang de licorne – elle se souvenait en avoir vu en grande quantité dans la Forêt Interdite le soir de sa retenue avec Hagrid, le soir où Potter avait vu Quirrell s'abreuver à même le cadavre d'une pauvre bête pour permettre à Voldemort de survivre dans son corps. Voilà donc où Voldemort s'était caché, et à en juger par les ossements et les cadavres qu'elle avait croisés, il était responsable de la mystérieuse mort des animaux dont on s'était ému dans le village. Hormis les squelettes et le sang de licorne, il n'y avait rien dans la caverne. Pourtant, l'odeur de décomposition se faisait particulièrement forte lorsque Megan approchait du fond, bien qu'elle ne vit rien qui le justifiât.

 _\- Specialis Revelio_ , énonça la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette devant elle.

Comme si une main invisible venait d'enlever une cape d'invisibilité qui l'aurait recouvert, un corps apparut devant elle. Un corps qui devait être là depuis longtemps à en juger par l'état de décomposition dans lequel il se trouvait. Le corps de Bertha Jorkins.

Souhaitant échapper au plus vite à l'odeur de pourriture, Megan jeta un sort pour rendre de nouveau le corps invisible, puis quitta la caverne. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle s'adossa à la paroi et s'assit par terre pour réfléchir. Pettigrew avait croisé le chemin de Jorkins à l'auberge, ils étaient sortis, il l'avait probablement neutralisée et amenée à Voldemort ici-même – sans qu'elle sache exactement de quelle manière le sorcier avait retrouvé la trace de son maître. La sorcière leur avait fourni des informations sur le tournoi, puis ils l'avaient tuée, et abandonné ici son corps. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été ensuite à Little Hangleton. Puis la piste s'arrêtait.

Megan laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Une fois encore, elle était dans une impasse, rien dans cette caverne ne l'aidait à comprendre où se trouvait Voldemort à ce moment-même, elle s'était réjouie pour rien. Elle pointa sa baguette sur un arbre devant elle et y mit le feu sans même prononcer de formule. Elle le regarda brûler sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Elle ne savait pas où aller, et la perspective d'errer à nouveau sans destination lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Allongée toute habillée sur l'un des lits de la tente qu'elle avait plantée non loin de la caverne, elle fixait la toile, écoutait le bruit du vent, repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait envie de parler à Sirius, de lui parler de son projet, lui demander ce qu'il ferait à sa place, mais il était loin, il n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre, et il ne comprendrait pas – Megan était seule.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, la jeune fille était seulement arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle n'aurait plus rien à faire en Albanie : la piste ne la menait qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Frustrée de n'avoir pas pu passer plus de temps hors du champ de compétence du ministère de la magie britannique, Megan rassembla ses affaires, supprima les enchantements qui protégeaient l'emplacement de sa tente, puis se servit d'une tasse à thé ébréchée pour créer un Portoloin et rentrer en France, où elle dépensa le peu d'argent Moldu qui lui restait pour prendre un train jusqu'à Londres, puis un taxi jusqu'à Stourbridge.

Cal était si content de recevoir sa visite qu'il la laissa déjeuner sans poser la moindre question. Il lui raconta ses progrès à la librairie, l'augmentation de la clientèle, et lui parla de cette jeune sorcière, un peu plus âgée que lui mais tellement belle, qui venait tous les mercredi lui emprunter un nouveau livre – il attendait le lendemain avec impatience. Il ne se formalisa pas que Megan ne lui réponde que par quelques onomatopées ou hochements de tête, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Après le repas, il retourna travailler à la boutique et laissa Megan faire une longue sieste à l'appartement. Ici elle se sentait plus légère, elle pouvait oublier quelques heures qu'elle devait conclure un marché avec le pire mage noir que le monde sorcier ait connu pour sauver la vie d'une poignée de gens qu'elle aimait, elle oubliait qu'elle devait trahir la confiance de ses amis et de Dumbledore, elle oubliait qu'elle était « l'héritière des ténèbres ». Cal ne la connaissait que comme Demi, l'étrange sorcière qui lui avait effacé la mémoire et lui avait offert un appartement et une librairie magique, et c'était un immense soulagement d'être en sa compagnie.

A quatre heures, lorsqu'elle se fut enfin reposée, elle alla retrouver le jeune homme à la boutique. Il conseillait deux femmes d'âge mûr sur les meilleurs manuels en matière de créatures magiques.

\- Vous n'avez pas plutôt _Le guide des créatures domestiques nuisibles_? Insistait l'une d'elles, vivement approuvée par l'autre.

\- Il n'y a aucun ouvrage de Gilderoy Lockhart ici, lança Megan d'un ton sans appel.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa un exemplaire de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , et le leur tendit.

\- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve là-dedans.

La première femme pinça les lèvres en se saisissant du manuel. Elle semblait avoir une nette préférence pour Lockhart, mais Megan était inflexible. La seconde leva les yeux vers Cal, qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce que je peux vous proposer de mieux, affirma-t-il, Newt Scamander est un expert dans ce domaine.

Résignées, les deux femmes empruntèrent chacune un exemplaire et repartirent.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur eux deux, dit Cal en retournant s'asseoir derrière sa caisse. Lockhart a vraiment voulu s'attribuer tous ces mérites ?

\- Il a réussi pendant longtemps, soupira Megan. Mais il a fini par être démasqué. J'ai donné un coup de main dans ce sens... C'était une ordure.

\- Est-ce que Cathy l'a eu comme professeur ? S'enquit-il soudain.

\- Non, il n'a enseigné à Poudlard qu'une année, il y a deux ans.

\- Tu as parlé d'un violeur...

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve, reconnut la jeune fille. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est une possibilité. L'important c'est qu'il a été mis hors d'état de nuire, maintenant.

Cal hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

Le temps des questions était venu, c'était inévitable.

\- J'essaye de retrouver quelqu'un – sauf que je n'y arrive pas.

\- Qui est-ce que tu essayes de retrouver ?

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Mais j'étais sur une piste, sauf qu'elle ne m'a menée nulle part – encore.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Elle n'avait pas envie que Cal cesse de la voir comme juste Demi. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait conserver ce havre de paix qu'il lui offrait. Mais un regard extérieur ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée – après tout elle n'était pas obligée de tout lui raconter.

La personne que je cherche... J'essaye de la retrouver pour lui proposer mon aide, sauf qu'elle est en fuite, donc elle est dure à trouver. Je sais qu'elle s'est cachée longtemps en Albanie, dans une forêt, c'est là que j'étais. Je sais qu'un... ami l'a retrouvée là-bas, et je sais qu'ils ont tué quelqu'un.

Cal sourcilla à peine, il essayait de se montrer à la hauteur de sa confiance, elle le voyait, et elle appréciait ses efforts.

\- J'ai retrouvé l'endroit où ils se sont cachés, mais ils n'y sont plus depuis cet été.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Parce qu'avant ça j'ai été dans un manoir en Angleterre où ils se sont cachés après ça.

\- Comment tu sais qu'ils y ont été ?

\- Quelqu'un a été tué là-bas, et puis ce manoir appartenait à la famille de celui que je cherche, et j'ai trouvé un parchemin couvert d'annotations qui me prouvait qu'ils avaient été là.

\- Ils sont en fuite et ils ont laissé une preuve qu'ils étaient là ? Ils ne sont pas très prudents, commenta Cal.

Megan réfléchit – le Moldu avait raison, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Voldemort de laisser derrière lui des indices aussi gros, et il avait sûrement veillé à ce que la bêtise de Pettigrew ne les trahisse pas.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont été ensuite ? S'enquit Cal, qui semblait captivé par cette histoire, et ne semblait même pas s'étonner que la jeune fille cherche à retrouver et aider deux criminels en fuite.

\- Aucune idée, admit la jeune fille. Ma piste s'arrête là-bas.

\- Alors retournes-y ?

Encore une fois, Megan prit en considération l'idée du jeune homme. Elle avait déjà été à Little Hangleton et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement y remettre les pieds, mais elle n'avancerait pas plus à Stourbridge que là-bas. Peut-être avait-elle manqué d'autres indices, peut-être trouverait-elle cette fois quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir où Voldemort et Pettigrew s'étaient rendus ensuite.

\- Je vais faire ça, finit-elle par décréter. J'irai demain. Et si je ne trouve rien...

\- Tu pourras revenir ici, sourit Cal.


	36. Chapter 36: La liste, c'est la vie

**36**

 **La liste, c'est la vie**

Passer une journée en compagnie de Cal fut bien plus agréable qu'une nuit seule sous la tente. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à la librairie à conseiller des clients sur les meilleurs biographies de gobelins et contes pour enfants, Cal harcela Megan de questions sur les dragons et les loups-garous bien qu'il semblât avoir lu tous les ouvrages portant sur la question, puis ils se rendirent dans un café que le jeune homme appréciait où il amena la jeune fille à lui raconter comment elle avait affronté un troll adulte à l'âge de onze ans, un serpent centenaire assassin à douze ans, et fait libérer un prisonnier condamné à mort à treize ans. Il la regardait avec admiration, elle était une héroïne à ses yeux. Mais hors de question de lui parler celle qu'elle était vraiment – elle tenait trop à lui. Elle devait mentir à tout le monde pour ne pas perdre ceux qu'elle aimait à tout le monde sauf à Draco.

Le soir ils dînèrent en regardant la télévision, une habitude que Megan appréciait quand elle était chez les Boyd. Cal cuisinait bien mieux qu'elle et elle se délecta de ce qu'il lui prépara. Ils parlèrent encore de magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue après une heure du matin.

Cal était déjà parti à la librairie – impatient de voir arriver sa cliente préférée – lorsque Megan se réveilla. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur lui indiquant où trouver de quoi se préparer un petit déjeuner et lui souhaitant bonne chance dans ses recherches de criminels, une attention qui la toucha. Elle rassembla ses affaires, puis appela le Magicobus d'un geste de sa baguette. Stan Rocade lui paraissait de plus en plus suspicieux chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et elle refusait toujours de lui donner son nom.

\- Little Hangleton ? Répéta-t-il avec un reniflement méfiant. Il y a des sorciers qui vivent là-bas ?

\- Ça m'arrangerait qu'il y en ait deux en particulier.

Il s'était écoulé deux mois depuis le dernier passage de Megan dans ce village, et rien n'avait changé, hormis qu'il faisait un peu moins froid. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention une fois de plus, la jeune fille contourna le centre de la commune puis entreprit de gravir la colline boueuse au sommet de laquelle se dressait le manoir des Riddle. Essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui balayait la région ce matin-là, elle poussa la grille rouillée et traversa le jardin sauvage en prenant garde à ne pas déchirer ses vêtements dans les ronces et les roses – elle avait déjà suffisamment abîmé une tenue lors de sa traversée de la forêt en Albanie. Elle poussa la lourde porte et traversa le hall sous le regard mort des portraits accrochés là, puis pénétra dans le salon. Et se figea.

Un petit homme chauve, avec des yeux larmoyants et un nez pointu se tenait face à elle, sa baguette pointée vers son visage. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il la reconnut.

\- Baisses cette baguette, Queudver, siffla-t-elle.

Elle parvenait difficilement à assimiler ce qu'elle voyait. Peter Pettigrew était là, l'air hagard, et derrière lui le fauteuil faisait face au feu ronflant – comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de deux individus dans la manoir ?

\- Meganna Demi Buckley, dit une voix aiguë et glacée, s'élevant du fauteuil. Ou peut-être devrais-je t'appeler Demi Riddle ?

La jeune fille chercha mais ne trouva pas quoi répondre. C'était Voldemort, elle le sentait dans l'air, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

\- Baisses ta baguette, Queudver, répéta la voix. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite une invitée. Laisses-la entrer.

Pettigrew obéit et recula d'un pas, tremblant, ne quittant pas Megan des yeux. Il avait peur d'elle.

\- Approche, lui intima la voix. Je veux te voir.

Megan aurait dû être terrifiée, elle aurait dû vouloir s'enfuir, appeler au secours, courir le plus loin possible de cette voix, mais elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Elle contourna le fauteuil et lui fit face. La chose qu'elle y vit la fit déglutir de dégoût. Enveloppée dans un tissu noir se trouvait une chose repoussante, de la taille d'un jeune enfant, entièrement chauve, recouverte d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. La chose avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Lord Voldemort.

\- Quatorze ans, siffla voix dans un chuintement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du Fourchelangue. Je t'ai attendue pendant quatorze ans.

Lové aux pieds du fauteuil, un gigantesque serpent fixait la jeune fille de ses yeux jaunes, mais elle ne ressentit aucune crainte.

\- Je suis là, maintenant, dit Megan en se forçant à parler d'une voix égale et à dissimuler la révulsion que lui inspirait la créature. Je vous cherche depuis des mois.

\- Ah oui ?

Un sourire tordit le visage de la chose, et Megan se sentit frissonner.

\- Je sais que tu es déjà venue ici, sourit Voldemort. Il y a... deux mois. Tu n'as pas aimé le portrait de mon père, Meganna ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers le feu. Noirci et en lambeaux gisait le cadre qui avait abrité le portrait de Tom Riddle, qu'elle avait brûlé de rage lors de sa dernière venue.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir si c'était moi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Une certaine Demi Riddle s'est faite remarquer au Pendu, s'amusa la créature. Probablement la même personne qui a utilisé un Révélateur pour lire le contenu des parchemins qu'elle a trouvé, qui a jeté le portrait de Tom au feu et qui a passé la nuit dans ces murs. Tu oublies que je fais partie de toi, Meganna. Je peux _sentir_ ta présence.

La jeune fille réprima un nouveau frisson – elle n'aimait pas qu'il parle de faire partie d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle aussi pouvait le sentir.

\- Où étiez-vous ? S'enquit-elle, soucieuse d'obtenir enfin les réponses à ses questions. Je vous ai cherché, en Albanie, et ici. Vous étiez partis. Pourquoi être revenus ?

\- Nous avions des affaires ailleurs, s'amusa Voldemort, nous nous sommes absentés quelques jours à peine... Quel dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas croisés alors...

Megan secoua la tête, agacée : elle avait touché au but, deux mois plus tôt, il lui aurait suffit d'arriver quelques jours avant, ou après. Elle avait perdu tant de temps !

\- Alors dis-moi, Meganna... Pourquoi ces voyages hors de Poudlard, au nez crochu et à la longue barbe d'Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Je vous cherchais. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je voulais vous espionner pour lui... Mais c'était un mensonge. Je vous cherchais pour vous rejoindre. Les signes -

\- Me rejoindre ? Rit Voldemort. Après toutes ces années ? Après avoir aidé Harry Potter et ses amis à empêcher Quirrell de me procurer la Pierre philosophale ?

\- Vous avez ordonné à vos Mangemorts de tuer mes parents ! S'exclama Megan en serrant les poings, soudain incapable de retenir sa colère.

La créature sourit et inclina la tête sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

\- Après avoir tué le Basilic, alors que tu étais la seule qu'il aurait épargnée ? Pour sauver Harry Potter ? Insista-t-il.

\- Vous avez fait tuer mes parents, répéta Megan qui se rappela la rage qui l'avait envahie ce soir-là dans la Chambre. Vous aviez fait attaquer Hermione et vous essayiez de tuer Ginny.

\- Après avoir contribué à révéler le secret si bien gardé de mon fidèle serviteur ici présent ?

Voldemort s'amusait de toute évidence à forcer Megan à se justifier de toutes les actions qu'elle avait menées à son encontre.

\- Pettigrew n'est qu'un lâche et un traître, cracha-t-elle. Sirius Black ne méritait pas de payer pour son manque de courage.

\- Tu as raison, admit la créature.

Retranché dans un angle de la pièce, Queudver laissa échapper un glapissement plaintif.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Sourit le mage noir. Pourquoi me rejoindre _maintenant_?

\- Parce que je sais que Potter n'est qu'un gamin, qu'il n'a aucune chance de vous détruire un jour, parce que je sais que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier que ce monde ait connu, parce que rien ne vous empêchera de retrouver votre pouvoir perdu, et parce que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vouloir me dresser contre vous. Il y a quatorze ans, vous avez voulu faire de moi votre bras droit. Aujourd'hui je viens vers vous pour vous offrir mon allégeance.

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire froid, qui transperça Megan en toutes parts. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation, elle avait oublié que Voldemort n'était pas qu'une légende qu'elle entendait depuis son enfance, qu'il était plus qu'un visage sur l'arrière d'un crâne ou qu'un souvenir enfermé dans les pages d'un journal intime, elle avait oublié qu'il était véritablement le plus grand sorcier que ce monde ait connu, et elle était aujourd'hui seule face à lui.

\- Intéressante, cette nouvelle profession de foi, rit le mage noir. Et Dumbledore pense que tu viens m'espionner pour son compte ? C'est pour cela qu'il te laisse aller et venir hors de Poudlard à ta guise ?

\- Il est naïf, il croit en la force de son pouvoir de manipulation. Mais forcer le Choixpeau à m'envoyer à Gryffondor, ou me faire adopter par des Cracmols, ce n'était pas suffisant pour me faire oublier qui je suis et pourquoi je suis née.

Elle mentait à Dumbledore depuis le début, et elle mentait maintenant à Voldemort. Elle n'était loyale ni à l'un ni à l'autre, elle ne prendrait jamais le parti du vieux manipulateur, ni n'aiderait le mage noir à retrouver son pouvoir, elle n'agissait que dans son propre intérêt, elle n'agissait que pour avoir la possibilité de se dresser aux côtés de ceux qui l'emporteraient, quels qu'ils soient, tout en ayant l'assurance que ceux qu'elle aimait seraient épargnés, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose en échange de mon allégeance, ajouta-t-elle.

La créature rit de nouveau, et Megan recula d'un pas malgré elle, s'approchant tant du feu qu'elle sentit les flammes danser près de sa peau.

\- Quel est ton offre, Meganna ? Demanda Voldemort avec une politesse inattendue.

\- Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley, Kevan Garrow, la famille Malfoy, la famille Boyd et Callaghan Davison, récita la jeune fille. Je demande à ce qu'ils soient épargnés. Vous pourrez compter sur moi tant qu'ils seront protégés.

Voldemort pencha de nouveau la tête, dévisageant Megan de ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

\- Voilà un marché intéressant, admit-il. Mais ces noms le sont d'autant plus. Sirius Black, le prisonnier en fuite ?

\- Il a passé treize années à Azkaban pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, asséna Megan en fusillant Pettigrew du regard.

\- Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, objecta le sorcier.

Megan resta interdite, surprise de l'entendre parler du réseau de résistance de Dumbledore.

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, se réjouit le sorcier. Tu en as entendu parler, bien sûr...

\- L'Ordre du Phénix n'existe plus. Tout le monde croit que vous avez été détruit il y a treize ans, tout le monde sauf quelques rares personnes comme Dumbledore. Cette liste n'est pas négociable.

\- Et si je refuse de te promettre leur protection ?

\- Alors je ne serai jamais à vos côtés.

\- Et tu crois que je te laisserais partir d'ici, et annoncer au monde que je n'ai pas disparu ?

\- Non, je crois que dans l'état où vous êtes je n'aurais aucun mal à vous attaquer et -

Voldemort n'avait prononcé aucun sort, mais à l'instant où il leva sa baguette vers Megan, elle fut transpercée par une douleur intense, surpassant tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti. On lui brûlait les entrailles, sa tête allait exploser, ses dents grincèrent, ses yeux se révulsèrent, elle n'entendit pas le hurlement qu'elle poussa son corps s'agita de soubresauts incontrôlables tandis qu'elle essayait de lutter contre la douleur, puis tout disparut. Allongée sur le sol près du feu, le cœur battant, des étoiles devant les yeux, Megan réalisait difficilement qu'elle venait d'expérimenter les horreurs du sortilège Endoloris pour la première fois. Un gémissement lui échappa. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible et vulnérable, le corps brisé, gisant au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quelques centimètres de son immense serpent.

\- Ne sous-estimes jamais les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, siffla la créature depuis le fauteuil. Maintenant dis-moi, Meganna Buckley, as-tu véritablement l'intention de me rejoindre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la douleur la transperça de nouveau. Elle releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cria de toutes ses forces, se tordit sur le sol, mais rien n'arrêtait le feu en elle, rien ne pouvait apaiser cette souffrance. Lorsque Voldemort rompit de nouveau le maléfice, elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. La colère et l'humiliation l'envahirent, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se relever.

\- Réponds à la question, Meganna, ordonna Voldemort.

\- Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle, et Megan crut que la douleur allait la tuer – elle espéra que la douleur allait la tuer, pour ne plus jamais la ressentir. Mais après des secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures d'agonie, elle disparut de nouveau.

\- Oui ? Insista Voldemort.

\- Oui... Torturez-moi... autant... que vous le voulez, haleta-t-elle. Je... Je dis la vérité... Je veux... vous...

Elle n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de sa phrase, la gorge brûlante d'avoir hurlé, la tête lourde, le corps endolori.

\- Que vas-tu dire à Dumbledore lorsqu'il va te rappeler auprès de lui ?

\- Que je vous ai... je vous ai retrouvé. Que vous êtes vivant.

Petit à petit, elle retrouvait l'usage de son corps. Elle se redressa lourdement sur le côté, puis rampa vers le manteau de la cheminée et s'y adossa péniblement pour faire face à Voldemort, encore trop faible pour envisager de se lever.

\- Il va prévenir le ministère, supposa Voldemort. Et il te demandera où me trouver.

\- Non... Non, il ne les préviendra pas. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas juste... leur dire que vous êtes vivant... Avec pour seule preuve mon témoignage, alors que je devrais être à Poudlard... Non, il veut juste... savoir sous quelle forme vous survivez. Et que je vous empêche de... revenir.

\- Et que vas-tu faire, petite fille ?

Megan inspirait et exhalait profondément et prudemment, comme si elle craignait de réveiller la douleur. Elle ne releva même pas l'insulte.

\- Lui dire que vous avez survécu, que vous avez une forme... matérielle. Et que je vais faire semblant de vous soutenir et vous empêcher de revenir. Mais c'est faux...

\- Qu'as-tu à gagner à ne pas m'en empêcher ?

\- Je n'y arriverais pas... Le sort de mort ne vous a pas tué, je n'y arriverais pas. Vous êtes trop puissant. Et ensemble... à vos côtés je serais plus puissante que jamais.

Cette fois elle était honnête : elle savait que Voldemort, s'il reprenait sa forme humaine et retrouvait tous ses pouvoirs, aurait beaucoup à lui apporter, et elle désirait cette puissance.

Voldemort sourit de nouveau et leva sa baguette – pour la première fois de sa vie, Megan sentit la terreur s'emparer d'elle, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais elle ne voulait endurer cette torture. Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Le décor se mit à flotter autour d'elle, jusqu'à disparaître, remplacé par un flot d'images. Megan avait six ans et elle trouvait les cadavres de ses parents dans la maison... Megan faisait exploser toutes les vitres de la maison des Boyd dans une crise de colère... Megan rencontrait Draco Malfoy et souriait pour la première fois depuis trois ans... Megan avait onze ans et le Choixpeau magique l'envoyait à Gryffondor...

Elle comprit rapidement que Voldemort était entré dans sa tête et fouillait ses pensées et ses souvenirs à la recherche de la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la découvrir, sans quoi il la tuerait et rien ne pourrait plus protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait et les concentra sur la version qu'elle avait tenue au mage noir, tandis que les images continuaient à se succéder, comme un film grandeur nature. Elle était dans la Forêt Interdite et elle sentait la présence de Voldemort pour la première fois... Elle passait une soirée en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley et acceptait enfin sa répartition à Gryffondor... Hermione était étendue sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, pétrifiée... Ginny gisait inconsciente sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets... Le crochet venimeux du Basilic transperçait sa chair... Elle était aux pieds des pyramides avec la famille Weasley et ne cessait de sourire... Kevan l'embrassait dans la salle de classe vide... Le Détraqueur se rapprochait inexorablement... Sirius lui écrivait qu'elle n'avait pas choisi d'être née l'héritière de Voldemort... Elle prenait la décision de rejoindre Voldemort pour sauver ses amis... Dumbledore lui confiait la tâche d'espionner Voldemort... Elle se promettait de retrouver Voldemort et de le servir pour sauver ses amis, trahissant Dumbledore... Elle se tordait de douleur dans le manoir Riddle...

\- Fascinant, murmura la voix aiguë, la ramenant à la réalité. Tu as dit vrai... Il m'aura fallu quatorze ans... Mais tu m'es finalement revenue, tu prends enfin la place que tu aurais toujours dû occuper... Ces idiots de Buckley sont morts en vain.

Megan ferma les yeux, mais elle ne put retenir deux larmes. Aujourd'hui, elle reniait le sacrifice de ses parents.

\- Relèves-toi, et va chercher des bûches pour entretenir le feu, ordonna Voldemort. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

La jeune fille rassembla ses forces et ordonna à ses muscles de la hisser sur ses jambes, puis de l'entraîner aussi vite que possible hors de la pièce. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte du manoir et se retrouva dans le jardin, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans les fougères et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes, de honte et de peur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible, jamais elle n'avait laissé quelqu'un la rabaisser ainsi, et jamais elle n'avait autant manqué de respect à ses parents. Mais elle espérait qu'ils comprenaient, là où ils étaient, qu'elle devait prendre ce risque, qu'elle devait faire ce choix, pour sauver les autres.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer ses sanglots. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était redevenue elle-même, elle s'était à nouveau enfermée dans la carapace dans laquelle elle vivait depuis huit ans. Elle traversa le jardin jusqu'au cabanon voisin où elle récupéra quelques bûches, qu'elle rapporta au salon.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les elfes de maison, crut-elle bon de préciser.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit Voldemort. Queudver, vas préparer à manger tu dois avoir faim, Meganna.

La jeune fille opina du chef, et elle n'était pas mécontente de ne pas avoir à cuisiner elle-même. Pettigrew faisait un esclave bien plus satisfaisant qu'elle. Elle s'adossa au mur, faisant face au fauteuil et à la chose immonde juchée dessus.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile de te ramener auprès des tiens, dit Voldemort.

\- Dumbledore a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas : il m'a faite adopter par des Cracmols, il m'a envoyée à Gryffondor, il m'a...

\- Rapprochée de Harry Potter ?

Megan hocha la tête avec une grimace.

\- Ça n'a pas marché. Je sais qui je suis. Et je ne peux pas supporter Harry Potter.

\- Pourtant tu as risqué ta vie pour lui... Il y a deux ans, tu as affronté le Basilic, et tu as bien failli ne pas te relever – sans cet idiot d'oiseau, tu serais morte dans la Chambre.

\- Ce n'était pas pour lui, répliqua la jeune fille d'un air farouche. C'était pour Ginny. Et pour Hermione.

\- Et contre moi.

La créature dévisagea Megan avec une telle intensité qu'elle ressentit le besoin soudain de disparaître, d'échapper à ce regard rougeoyant et mauvais.

\- Vous avez fait tuer mes parents.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués, lui fit remarquer Voldemort. Je n'étais plus aussi fort qu'avant, comme tu le sais, lorsque ce drame est survenu...

\- Vous avez ordonné leur assassinat, riposta Megan, qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Comprends-moi bien, Meganna. Tes parents étaient mes plus fidèles Mangemorts, j'avais une entière confiance en eux, je les respectais, je les _aimais_. Puis ils m'ont trahi, ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos en se détournant de moi et t'emmenant avec eux. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

Megan lutta contre une envie irrépressible de se jeter sur cette minuscule créature, de l'étrangler à mains nues, de la faire souffrir.

\- Il y a deux ans... j'étais en colère, se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre ses dents serrées.

\- Et tu l'es encore.

\- Ça passera, jura Megan. Je ne suis plus aussi stupide que lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je n'ai rien à gagner à m'opposer au plus grand sorcier de l'Histoire de la magie. Au contraire... Je peux encaisser. Beaucoup de gens sont morts, et beaucoup vont encore mourir... quand vous retrouverez tous vos pouvoirs.

Voldemort hocha sa grosse tête chauve, il aimait ce qu'il entendait. Megan savait toujours aussi bien mentir, elle parvenait à dissimuler la haine qu'il lui inspirait, et l'envie de le tuer qui la tiraillait.

\- Comment allez vous faire, d'ailleurs ? Ajouta-t-elle. Je sais que vous allez revenir au pouvoir, je suis là pour vous aider, mais comment faire sans la Pierre philosophale ? Et le journal a été détruit...

\- Grâce aux bons soins de Mr Potter, acquiesça la chose. Il existe d'autres moyens, Meganna... Mais parles-moi plutôt de cette liste d'élus. Hermione Granger... C'est une des filles qui a été pétrifiée, n'est-ce pas ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Megan serra si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains.

\- C'est une des sorcières les plus brillantes de cette époque, répliqua-t-elle. Et c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Dumbledore a donc réussi à empoisonner ton esprit.

\- Non ! Dumbledore n'a aucune influence sur moi, ce n'est pas lui qui guide mes choix, je choisis mes amis et je choisis mon allégeance !

La bouche de la chose se tordit de nouveau en sourire : il appréciait cette soudaine colère envers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Les Weasley, il s'agit également de ton choix, alors ?

Megan serra les dents. Elle savait que Dumbledore avait espéré qu'elle se rapprocherait de cette éminente famille, profondément ancrée de son côté, profondément bonne, et elle s'était conformée à cette attente.

\- Je les méprisais, avant de les connaître. Mais ils sont... Je sais qu'ils adorent les Moldus, qu'ils les voient comme nos égaux, et ça je ne le comprends pas, et je ne suis pas en accord avec ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les considérer comme...

Elle repensa aux vacances en Egypte, à la joie qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était au Terrier, à tout le temps passé en compagnie des jumeaux, à la détresse qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Ginny avait été emmenée dans la chambre.

\- Comme une famille, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ce ne sont pas plutôt les Malfoy, ta famille ?

Megan secoua la tête, soudain triste.

\- Ils l'ont été, admit-elle. Pendant quelques années, avant que j'entre à Poudlard, ils étaient les seules personnes qui comptaient, avec eux je pouvais être une sorcière, pas comme chez mes parents adoptifs. Mais dès que j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, et quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter les Weasley... d'un seul coup, je n'existais plus ! Ils ont pensé que Dumbledore m'avait récupérée, que je leur avais échappé, parce que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était me livrer à vous, ils voulaient s'attribuer toute la gloire.

\- Alors pourquoi devrais-je les épargner ?

\- Déjà, parce qu'ils ne s'opposeront pas à vous. Ils attendent votre retour, avec impatience.

\- Mais ils ne me cherchent pas, objecta Voldemort. Et n'est-ce pas Lucius qui s'est débarrassé de mon journal en le glissant dans les affaires de la petite Weasley ? Une chance pour moi que j'aie pu me servir de cette erreur, et en tirer profit – jusqu'à ce que toi et Harry Potter ne veniez m'interrompre dans mon projet.

\- Il ne comprenait pas la valeur de ce journal, il ne l'aurait jamais donné à Ginny s'il avait su ce qu'il était vraiment ! Lucius est un idiot, c'est vrai, mais il vous est loyal, ainsi que Narcissa. Et Draco, lui, il ne m'a complètement tourné le dos.

\- Oh, sourit Voldemort. Pourquoi cette loyauté indéfectible ? Pourquoi un Serpentard, fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, resterait-il lié à une Gryffondor, amie de Harry Potter et des Sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Je ne suis pas une amie de Potter, gronda Megan, qui avait violemment rougi. Draco sait que je n'ai pas choisi d'être envoyée dans cette maison, il sait que Dumbledore essaie de me manipuler, mais que je suis de votre côté. D'ailleurs il sait que je vous cherchais, il m'a même aidée. Les Malfoy ont fait des erreurs, ce ne sont pas des gens parfaits, ils vous sont certes moins fidèles que moi, ou que Pettigrew, mais ils seront à vos côtés quand vous retrouverez votre puissance, ils n'attendent que de faire leurs preuves auprès de vous.

\- Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec des sentiments que tu pourrais avoir pour -

\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, le coupa Megan. Il y a déjà un garçon... Kevan Garrow, il est sur la liste. C'est un élève de Serdaigle, il est préfet, et sa famille ne compte que des sorciers, autant que j'en sache.

\- Alors il n'a rien à craindre... Qui d'autre ne dois-je pas tuer ? Cette liste est déjà bien longue.

\- Seulement Emily et Roger Boyd, et Callaghan Davison.

\- Qui est ce Mr Davison ?

\- C'est un Moldu, avoua Megan sans hésiter. Le seul Moldu que je puisse supporter. Quand j'étais en Irlande, il m'a aidée à vous retrouver. Il admire les sorciers, il aimerait en être un, mais il est né sans pouvoir magique, alors que sa sœur est une sorcière. Les Moldus m'agacent autant que vous, mais lui il est différent.

Voldemort eut un rictus agacé et secoua la tête.

\- Parles-moi des Boyd. En voilà un choix intéressant, ne s'agit-il pas des Moldus qui t'ont adoptée à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Promettez-moi que Cal reste sur la liste, insista Megan.

\- Réponds à ma question.

La jeune fille serra les dents, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner d'ordre au mage, et qu'il ne plierait pas devant elle, et cela l'horripilait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite ainsi.

\- Ce sont des Cracmols, pas des Moldus, répondit-elle finalement, leurs familles sont composées de sorciers, et ce n'est pas leur faute si ce sont eux que Dumbledore a choisi.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être élevé par ses parents, d'être entouré de Moldus chaque jour, de devoir faire semblant de les aimer, de ne pas devoir les tuer chaque fois qu'ils oublient leur place... Tu es auprès de moi, maintenant, Meganna. Tu n'as plus à faire semblant, tu n'auras plus jamais à vivre avec eux, ils n'auront plus aucune influence sur toi.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, murmura la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de sauver tout le monde, ce n'est pas aussi simple, affirma Voldemort d'un ton sans appel. Tu dois faire un choix : les Weasley ou les Boyd.

Megan se figea, puis déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir raccourcir cette liste. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, comme si une troisième solution allait sortir d'un tiroir et s'offrir à elle. Les Boyd l'avaient accueillie sans hésiter, même en sachant qui elle était pour Voldemort et quels étaient ses pouvoirs, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer malgré ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer, ils n'avaient pas choisi de naître sans pouvoirs magiques dans des familles de sorciers. Mais les Weasley étaient les seuls auprès de qui elle sentait parfaitement bien, aimée et acceptée, ils avaient changé sa vision du monde magique, ils lui avaient redonné foi en la famille, et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir l'un d'entre eux souffrir. Les Boyd n'étaient que deux, les Weasley étaient neuf. Les Boyd l'avaient choisie elle, elle choisissait les Weasley.


End file.
